Pokémon: The Kanto Journey
by PokeNavKev
Summary: In a world known as Pokémon, a few heroes will journey through the Kanto region to become the ultimate Pokémon Trainer ever! Join our heroes from Pallet Town; Red, Blue, Leaf, Kenny, Sid, and Satoshi as they battle their way to The Pokémon League and face the villainous Team Rocket! Who will become the Pokémon Champion? I hope you like my take as a FanFic of Pokémon R/B/Y/Fr/Lg!
1. Kanto Region Meet Our Heroes!

Red- He is from Pallet Town and lives with his Mother. He's always striving to do his best, he's courageous, and aiming to defeat Blue. He gets along with Leaf and Kenny a lot more than with Blue. He's one of the many main characters throughout the story. His main weakness is knowing that Blue is one step a head of him. Will he have what it takes to be the Pokémon Champion?

Blue- He is also from Pallet Town and is Red's rival throughout the Pokémon Journey. He only wants to win Red, and sometimes he might do it in cruel ways, but has a good heart. He also might have feelings for Leaf, but refuses to show any true emotions for her. Blue is a selfish, cocky guy and won't let anyone stop his way to become the top.

Leaf- She's from Pallet Town as well and has a major crush on Blue. She's the girly girl type, but she's also serious when she has to be. She has many secrets within her, and throughout the story she will try to help Kenny get his crush, Sid. She's smart and only wants to become the top in order to win Blue's heart...and to become the cutest girl in Kanto.

Kenny- Originally coming from Vermillion City, Kenny is an intelligent, shy kid. He's gay, and that doesn't let him down. He has a crush on Sid who's new in the Kanto Region. He only wants to become Champion to make Sid interested in him. His main rival is Lacy from the Unova Region who's also after Sid. With the help of Leaf, will Kenny win Sid's heart? Or will Lacy beat him?

Satoshi- He is from Pallet Town as well, and at first was skeptical with his starter, Pikachu, but now his Pokémon has relied on Satoshi and Pikachu became his traveling companion. Along the way he meets Misty and Brock. Satoshi has a slight crush on Misty, and sometimes gets jealous over that. Can Satoshi make it to the top?

Sid- He's from the Hoenn Region that moved to Pallet Town. He's like Brock, he's obsessed with girls and clumsy. He decides to go on a Pokémon Journey with Kenny, much to Kenny's excitement. He's oblivious to Kenny's feelings, and he might just be to his own feelings towards Kenny as just a friend. His motivation to be the top is to win all the girls attention. What will happen between him and Kenny?

Misty- She's the Gym Leader in Cerulean City. She's a tomboy, and is never seen with a good attitude. One day while fishing, Satoshi took her bike and found it ruined. She dedicated herself to follow Satoshi until he pays her bike back. Along the way, she's realized that Satoshi is special to her, and not just as a friend. She will help Satoshi become Champion. Will Satoshi ever see her as more than a friend?

Brock- The Gym Leader of Pewter City. He's a ladies man, or at least tries. He took interest in Satoshi's way of handling Pikachu, and decides to travel with him and with Misty. He's very wise, and is a good chef. He aims to be the best breeder around, and maybe along the way, he could find the perfect girl of his dreams. If he could stop making a fool of himself.

Paul- He moved to the Sinnoh Region a long time ago, but now he's back. He serves as Satoshi's main rival. He's very quiet and when he does talk, he's cruel to Satoshi. He only cares about becoming Champion and getting the best Pokémon around. He has a dark secret too, but all will be revealed in good time.

Lacy- She's that one girl that wants to be up on all the guys. She only wants fame, and cute boys. When she first saw Sid, she knew she had to get him, only there's one problem: Kenny. She knows his secreat, and uses that as an advantage. She's always trying to make herself look desirable, and only agreed to go to the Pokémon League to beat Kenny and get her precious Sid. Will this conceded girl win her way?

Dom- Kenny's ex-boyfriend that is still in love with Kenny. Throughout the journey, he will try to get Kenny back, but the only problem he has is Sid, who Dom considerers as his rival. Usually kind at heart, but when it comes to Kenny, he is willing to do anything to make sure what belongs to is safe... even doing the unkindly acts. Dom also has a secret that will only be revealed in time.

Jaune Yelllow- The shy girl who usually doesn't want to battle. She travels with her ChuChu, and at times she just doesn't care about collecting badges. Her inner problem is whether she should become a Champion or not. She has a crush on Red, but refuses to say anything on it, besides who would date someone like her? Throughout the story, something inside of her is building, an unseen power that could prove dangerous to herself and others.


	2. Opening: Getting The Identification!

~~~~~~~~Red

"Hello! Welcome to the Official Pokémon Registration Center! What might your name be?" said the nice lady in the reception place.  
>Red smiles and almost shouts his name out load. His mother smiles, embarrassed that his son would yell at the poorly now shocked lady.<br>"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Red apologizes. "It's ok, I've had worse kids who were excited as well. So you are Red, right? From Pallet Town correct?" Red nods his head quickly.  
>"Ok in just a moment you will get your official ID. If you may, please head to the waiting room next door."<br>Red smiles wider, knowing that his dream was about to come true. Red had finally become 13 years old, which is the new required age to get an official Pokémon. Now that he is old enough, he can finally get his first Pokémon ever! The excitement was filling his heart. He thought about entering Prof. Oak's lab already and getting introduced to the starter Pokémon that he's always seen other kids on TV gain from him. Red and his mother, Delia entered the room where other kids were waiting as well. Red found a seat and sat down still smiling.  
>"Red, calm down, you'll have a heart attack or something," his mother said with a worried look on her face.<br>"Don't worry Mom, not even a heart attack will stop me from getting my ID today. I can't wait to go on a journey already Mom! Today's the day, I Red, will become a trainer of skill and hard work!"

~~~~~~~~~Leaf

Leaf entered the OPRC. She grins. "Leaf, wait up!" her father cries hurrying after his daughter.  
>"Come on Dad! Why are you slower than usual? Can't you see I'm getting my ID?" Leaf runs to the receptionist.<br>"Hi, I'm Leaf from Pallet Town, I'm here for my ID," Leaf said as she sets her hands on the table and leans forward onto the poor woman's face, centimeters apart from each other. The woman frowns and looks at her father.  
>"Leaf, please, you're acting like a child! And didn't you say earlier that you were to not be treated like a kid anymore?" Leaf's father said to her.<br>"Dad, pleeeeeaaase! I'm am no longer a kid. I am now going to be an official trainer now. So how long is the wait, I have to go talk to my other friends in school that I'm getting an ID." The woman points to a door that said waiting 'Waiting Room.' Leaf frowns.  
>"Really?! I do have to wait forever don't I?! Ugh! Whatever, I'm sooo going not to enjoy this. Daddy, let's go wait in the room. Let's see if any of my friends are in there." Leaf sets off to the room and her father hurriedly follows.<br>Leaf enters and examines the room. Great, there was no one she knew, except for her boring neighbor, Red. The boy turns and waves at her. Leaf waves back, even though she would rather not. She found a seat and sat. She takes out her PokeGear and dials her friend, Marie. Soon she was engaged in full blown conversation. Her father sits next to her and gives a big sigh of relief.

~~~~~~~~~~Blue

Blue casually enters the building. He looks around and smirks. Of course no one is here, he thought. I'm the first one here, as always. He strolls to the cute receptionist.  
>"Hi, are you here for you ID?"<br>Blue nods and said, "Of course I am. First one here of course too."  
>The woman shakes her head. "You're the twentieth here today actually," she said.<br>Blue's eyes widen. "What?! What do you mean?! I'm not first?!" The woman smiles awkwardly and asks for his name. "It's Blue from Pallet. Let me see who else made it before me, I'll challenge 'em all tomorrow mornin'!"  
>And with that Blue storms in the waiting room. He sees no one that he knows. Wait...! Oh no. Red. They've been rivals since Blue can remember, and with good reason. He doesn't like Red at all. Blue's face turns red with anger at the sight of Red. How could he, Blue, have lost to someone as stupid as Red?! He enters the room and decides to hide his anger, he doesn't want to look like a drama queen.<br>"Hey. Red."  
>The other boy looks up. He stands when he realizes it was Blue. "Blue!" he exclaims closing his fists.<br>"Hey, Red's mom. I just came to see why you came so late today."  
>Red growls in anger. "I didn't see you, so maybe you came late yourself," Red states and he locks eyes with Blue.<br>"I happen to be at the restroom you know. Well, I'll leave you now. I gotta go check on my ID. Smell ya later!" Blue exits the room.  
>Leaf on the other hand was staring at Blue as he left. She has the biggest crush on the planet on Blue. "Hello? Leaf? You still there? Hello?" Marie said through the PokeGear as Leaf was lost on thought.<p>

~~~~~~~~~Kenny

Kenny goes inside the building. "Kenny, I'll be right back to pick you up in five minutes. Have fun in there, and enjoy every moment of it!" Kenny's brother, Aiden said. Kenny nods as he sees his brother fly off with his Charizard back to Pallet Town. Kenny turns back to the building. Kenny was finally here. This is where he will start of his Pokémon journey. Kenny has read all about this place. This is the Official Pokémon Registration Center that is located at the city known as Saffron. Of course, Kenny has also read about the city's history, but he would rather not think about that at this moment. Kenny walks up the nice lady at the reception table.  
>"Hi, I am Kenny from Pallet Town. May I get my identification card please?"<br>The nice lady nods her head and writes Kenny's name to on the paper and tells him to wait at the waiting room. Kenny smiles and thanks the lady.  
>He enters the room and sees his neighbors Red and Leaf. He sits next to Red.<br>"Hello, Red!" he said. Red waves at him. "Are you excited?" Kenny questions.  
>Red nods his head. "I can't wait to get my first Pokémon. It feels like a dream. Who are you thinking of getting for your starter?" Red said examining Kenny's face.<br>Red and Kenny really don't talk as much, but Red knows that Kenny is really smart. Maybe listening to his ideas would gain him access to become a better trainer. And to be smarter and better than Blue.  
>Kenny closes his eyes. "I will choose a Charmender. Not because of specific strategy, but because I want to follow my brother's footsteps. He has a very smart and strong Charizard." Red nods his head, but he secretly wished for a more intellectual answer.<p>

~~~~~~~~It's Time

"May the following people please report to the front desk: Red, Blue, Leaf, and Kenny from Pallet Town."  
>Kenny and Red look at each and smile widely. "I got to go girl, I'll call you later!" Leaf said as she got up. Red and Kenny dash to the door just as Leaf does as well. They both stop to see who will go through the door first.<br>"Hmph!" said Leaf as she flips her hair and walks out the door with her nose up in the air. Kenny adjusts his glasses and walks out the door. Red follows nearby.  
>Red sees Blue already standing at the reception table with a smirk on his face. Red frowns.<br>"Better late than never, right Red?" Blue said looking at him. Red growls and grinds his teeth.  
>Leaf jumps in front of Blue and yells out, "Hi Blue!"<br>The shocked Blue blushes as he looks down at her pretty face. Blue always finds himself looking at her, even though he was pretty sure that he does not like her. Well yeah, Leaf was pretty hot, but if even if he did like her that way, she would never like him back.  
>"Oh, what's up Leaf?"<br>Leaf's face turns to a bright pink. "Right now you."  
>Blue's blush worsens. Red gives a small snicker and hides his face with his hands, and Blue notices which makes him mad. Kenny just sighs. He knows that Blue and Red always fight and Kenny knows that their fights would finally be settled by a Pokémon battle. Their arguing are getting annoying as it is.<br>"So it's time to finally get your IDs," the receptionist said.  
>The children all turn their heads at the same time at the lady.<br>The woman sets down the IDs on the table. Red smiles and takes his card. Kenny grabs his card and begins to examine it. Leaf takes her as well and holds two fingers to the lady and winks at her. Blue smirks and takes his card and stuffs it in his pocket.  
>"You are all now registered on the Pokémon Records. Don't lose your ID, you need them to fight against gym leaders and to enter the Pokémon League. You are all now official Pokémon trainers!"<br>Red and Leaf cheer. Kenny just smiles to himself. Blue shrugs and smirks.  
>"Don't forget to get your starters at Prof. Oak's laboratory. Good luck on your journey!"<p> 


	3. Pallet Town: Prep for the Start!

~~~~~~~Red

Now at home, Red was pacing around his house, anxious that he is finally an official trainer. Tomorrow morning, he will get his very first Pokémon from Prof. Oak. He just couldn't stand still.  
>Delia on the other hand was sitting at the table watching her son. She didn't know what to feel. She was glad to see her son so happy, but she couldn't shake the fact that her own son will be leaving her. She watched hopelessly as her son paced around the living room.<br>Red was thinking a lot. Charizard would be preferable, it would help him fly off whenever he needed him. Blastoise can surf him around the sea at will. Venusaur can make some delicious berry juice according to Kenny and would be useful if he runs out of money.  
>"Mom, how much money am I getting?" Red asks.<br>"$3000. That should be enough don't you think?"  
>Red nods his head and continues to pace.<br>"Now Red, come here," Delia said to her son who went to her.  
>"Tomorrow is a really big day for you. So I want you to know that I love you so much, it's unbearable. I will worry so much, so please don't forget to call me whenever you can. All boys leave home someday. It even said so on TV. The point is, be brave, be smart, and try to change your underwear once in a while."<br>Red blushes at her mother's last words. "Mom! I know to change my clothes!"  
>Delia laughs and hugs her son. "I love you Red. Be safe." Red squeezes her mother with his arms. "I love you too."<br>_Mime, Mime!_ Red turns and sees Mimey caring a bag of fruits to them. Red smiles and takes an apple and bites it.  
>"See Mom, you still have Mimey here to protect you." Delia looks at Mimey who smiles. Delia closes her eyes and smiles at Mimey.<br>Red suddenly remembers. "Mom, I have to get my potions off the PC. Can I?" Delia looks at her son and nods her head. Red hurries off to his room upstairs.

~~~~~~~~Leaf

Leaf was on her bed admiring her drawings that she drew of Blue. She liked this one particular drawing which she and Blue were kissing. She looks at it for a few seconds and sighs. Blue will never be hers. All the other girls like Blue too. Hmph. They all want him. We all want Blue actually. Maybe Kenny might actually want Blue too. Or Red. He can keep Red though.  
>Leaf looks around her room. Wow, I have a lot of posters and plush dolls, she thought. Leaf grabs a Bulbasaur plush. Maybe she'll get this one. But it's so ugly. All the girls will make fun of her. Well, she can always do a makeover to it.<br>She throws it away and picks up a Charmander doll. This one looks fierce. It looks kinda cute, but it's orange. She tosses it away.  
>She picks up a Squirtle. Now this one is cute. It's so cuddly looking. That's when Leaf decides. "Dad! I know what Pokémon I want now!"<p>

~~~~~~~~~Blue

"Now, Blue, wait until tomorrow. Everyone else is getting their starters tomorrow," Professor Oak said to his grandson.  
>"I can't wait until tomorrow! I actually threw up because I was so anxious! I want my starter now!"<br>Oak sighs. "You can't. Not even if you are my own kin, I can't. Why don't you go see your items? You have to have enough things on your journey..."  
>Blue frowns. "My stuff is all in my PC. I transferred all the money to my ID. All I need is to carry are my Pokémon with me. That's all."<br>Oak shakes his head. "Your father should have really named you Green. Instead he goes on to name you the opposite of Delia's child."  
>Blue smirks. "He should have named me Gary instead, much simpler if you ask me. But I like my name. Blue is a much more of a professional name." Oak sits on his chair.<br>Daisy walks in the room. "Hey, Gramps. Hey, Blue. I see you brought home your ID Blue."  
>Blue flashes his ID.<br>Daisy looks at it and laughs.  
>"What? They used our old pictures when we were 10 years old. Of course I look funny. Not as funny as Red's though."<p>

~~~~~~~Kenny

Kenny was in his room getting his pack ready. He had put in his some potions, some paralyze heals, and antidotes inside. Also he secretly stored in a Premier Ball. He had obtained this ball in a small contest that he won in school. He was glad that he can finally use this on a Pokémon, the trick was, on who he was going to use this Pokeball on. Kenny wanted this Pokémon to be special.  
>He looks at his shelves filled with trophies of spelling bees and math quizzes. He opened the small little wooden door behind his trophies and takes out a Pokémon journal. He has been writing it for a while. He stuffs it inside his backpack.<br>Kenny looks out his window. He sees someone outside on the grass.  
>It was the new kid that moved to Pallet Town. Kenny forgot his name, but he thought he was pretty handsome. Although he knew that he would have no chance with this boy from Hoenn.<br>Everyone in Pallet knew that Kenny liked boys instead girls except the new kid, but they didn't mind. They also know that Kenny has the potential to become the next Pokémon Professor. Kenny does not wish to be a professor. Kenny would much rather be with Pokémon as a Pokémon Ranger. But there was only one thing that was letting Kenny down. He was extremely shy. If Kenny is to complete his dream about becoming a Ranger, he must overcome this obstacle.  
>Kenny found himself staring at the new boy who was looking straight back at him.<br>Kenny suddenly starts to panic and almost falls out the window. Kenny waves as a big blush marks goes through his face and he closes the curtains. Kenny sinks to the floor. Once again, Kenny has managed to look like an idiot.

~~~~~~Sid

Sid looked at the kid's house with confusion.  
>That was weird. Maybe he's the shy type. Oh well.<br>Sid walks inside his house. He had moved a weak earlier here to Kanto from Hoenn. He misses Littleroot town, but he's glad to have moved here so he can start into a fresh beginning. He hasn't talked to anyone yet on the town, Sid was a little bit shy. He knows that some kid named Blue lives around here because he saw him around talking to some girl who kept calling his name yesterday. Although he only saw Safferon City for a little bit, he has come to say that Safferon might be his favorite location in Kanto, but there is still a lot more to explore.  
>He enters his room and throws himself at his own bed. He stares at the ceiling and starts to imagine him being back in Littleroot Town talking to May. He had this huge crush on her, but she never made a move on him. At least they were good friends. He even misses Roger who moved on to Johto.<br>He sighs. What if he never finds someone to hang around with? This thought send chills down on him. He has to find someone to talk to, maybe this Blue dude. He seems cool enough to hang with. And that girl, she was pretty hot too.  
>He checks his watch. It's 9:00pm. What should he do now? He turns on the TV.<br>"And now we take you to the current Elite Four Champion, Lance!" said a smoking hot reporter on the TV. The camera zooms a little and reveals a man with red hair and with cape.  
>"So to all rookies, trainers, and other folks who wish to enter the Pokémon League, you must gain all eight badges from Kanto. Until then, I will remain here, in The Indigo Plateau. I will be waiting."<br>Sid suddenly had a thought. What if he wins the Pokémon League? He could become the Champion of the Kanto Region! Then he would be prized by all the girls in all the regions! He smiles. So it's decided. Sid will try to become Champion. And no one will stop him. No one.

~~~~~~ Somewhere in Kanto

Jesses and James came running inside the boss' headquarters.  
>They kneel before a shadowy figure sitting in a chair slowly petting a persian. A meowth stood beside the person.<br>"Sir! We have managed to steal four Pokémon today!" Jesses said without daring to look up at her boss' eyes.  
>"Just four?" the boss said. The person stands, revealing that it was indeed a man. "I will not stand this stupidity any longer. Just today, Butch and Cassidy have stolen 27! Do you really think I will accept your goof balls? You both disgust me. But at least you brought me something. Meowth," the boss said.<br>"Y-Yes sir?" the Pokémon stutters.  
>"From now on, you will help these two on missions. I trust that you won't fail me. Right?"<br>Meowth looked at the stupid idiots, and he slowly nodded his head yes.  
>"Good, now don't fail me. We will succeed."<p> 


	4. The Starters of Kanto Region!

~~~~~~~ Leaf

She opened her eyes. She looks around for her window. Sunshine. A wide smile appears on her face and she immediately goes to her closet.  
>She changes into her red short skirt, and light blue shirt. She steps into her fabulous shoes and looks for a perfect hat to wear. Ah! The premier hat! She puts it on her head. She looks back at the closet and sees her black dress that she used to wear when she was small. She touches it, and sighs. She closes her closet. She grabs her yellow purse and runs down the stairs.<br>Her father was there waiting. "You're up! Good girl! Make sure to show me your Pokémon when you get it!" he managed to exclaim as he sees his daughter run off to Prof. Oak's lab.  
>"Kids. They grow up way too fast."<p>

Leaf couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful Bulbasaur. In the end, she decided that that's what she wants. Plants are her specialty anyway. No matter how ugly it looks like, but she wants to be a beauty trainer, and some say make it to train with the Pokémon Gym Leader, Erika. She has seen Erika in person, and she knows that Erika is very pretty. The official trainers that stay in her gym are all females, and they are beautiful too. She'll fit right in! Maybe, just maybe, Erika will take interest in Leaf. To impress Erika, Leaf has decided to get a Bulbasaur!  
>She sees the building. A kid exits the laboratory cheering and yelling out his starter. Leaf enters the building.<br>His laboratory isn't as big as she has imagined. It was rather small, but she didn't care. Some kids were in a line waiting to get their starters as well. Leaf hurries to the line. It felt like forever for Leaf to finally reach the Professor.  
>"Hello Leaf! Glad you can make it!"<br>Leaf smiles at him and said, "Hello Professor. Like, where is Blue? Did he get his Pokémon already?"  
>Oak shook his head. "I let him stay over the house for a few minutes due to bad behavior. Now Leaf, I have three Pokémon: Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Which one would you like to have on your journey?" Leaf shouts out her choice and startles a few kids behind her. The Professor smiles and hands her a Pokeball. Leaf stares at it and starts to jump up in down chanting her Pokémon's name.<br>"Don't forget your Pokedex." The Professor gives her a pink Pokedex. Leaf takes it and hugs Oak.  
>"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Leaf breaks her hug and runs out the door. She starts to cheer again. She presses the button and a red beam shoots to the floor. Leaf sees her Bulbasaur standing there staring at her.<br>"Hi Bulbasaur!" Leaf shouts and hugs it. Bulbasaur was a bit confused about what just happened but accepted the hug. "I'm Leaf, your trainer. I was hoping you and I could travel as best friends."  
>Bulbasaur tilts her head to the side. "Would you like that?" Bulbasaur looks deep into her official trainer. She looks friendly at the most.<br>Bulbasaur smiles. _Bulba! Saur!  
><em>"Eeeh! Omg, we are going to have so much fun Bulbasaur. You know what, I think I'll call you... Bulba! You like that?"  
><em>Saur! Bulbasaur!<em> Leaf hugs it even tighter. She finally got her Pokémon. Now she can actually go out and start her Pokémon Journey around Kanto! Leaf was so excited.  
>"There's someone you've got to meet Bulba. Come on, I'll take you there!" Leaf carried her new Pokémon down the road to her house. On the way, she saw Blue's house. Blue was looking down at her through a window. Blue looked so mad. He thought about the unfairness of how Leaf got to be first than him. Scratch that, how anyone else got to be first than him. At least Red is still asleep.<p>

~~~~~~Red and Blue

Blue continues to stare out at the passing kids. Kids who were happily getting their starters. Kids who were enjoying their lame ass Pokémon. Blue can easily beat them all. Being the grandson of a Professor really has its benefits. Blue has worked with many Pokémon before so he wasn't too excited. Seeing all those kids really makes him happy that they are all rookies. Blue can so beat them at a battle. They all look so weak. Blue could hardly wait to see Red's face when he defeats him in a battle. Suddenly his PokeGear started to ring. It was his Grandfather.  
>"S'up Gramps?" Blue said.<br>"Blue, I need you to come here and take care of the lab. I have to check on something. Will you please hand out the Pokémon?" Blue agrees.  
>Great. Now only can he not get his starter, but he has to give away the starters. Can this day get any worse?<p>

Red wakes up from his bed. It's time.  
>He changes into his light blue jeans, and puts on black undershirt. He then he puts on his red and white shirt. He then puts on his signature red hat that looks like a Pokeball. He steps into his shoes and sets his backpack on his back. He looks at his mirror. Red wasn't smiling. He feared that this was all a dream, but of course it's not. Red doesn't know a thing about Pokémon. He knows a few things like fire types and water types and stuff, but he doesn't really know what he will expect from them. He forces a smile and walks down to the stairs.<br>His Mom was waiting for him already. They stare at each other for a while and then Red hugs her. Delia hugs him back as a few tears run down her face.  
>"Red, no matter what happens, remember that you always have your mother here. Don't let anything bring you down. Be brave and smart as you have always been. I love you." Red breaks the hug and wipes her tear away from her eyes and states, "I love you too Mom. I'll call whenever I can."<br>He exits the door and looks back as her mother waves at his son goodbye. She closes the door. And she begins to sob. Mimey walks up to her and hugs Delia who gives the weakest smile at her Pokémon...  
>Red continued his way to the lab. He tried to get his mother's image out of his head and he succeeds when he sees something. It was a Pokémon! But, what was it?<br>The Pokémon was small, pink and it had a long tail. It flew in front of him. Red looked at it, uncertain what to do. The Pokémon tilts it head to the side and does a front flip in midair.  
><em>Mew! <em>it cried and flew off to Route 1.  
>"Wait!" Red yells and he runs after it.<br>He was just touching the grass to Route 1 when he suddenly hears the Professor.  
>"Hey! Wait! Don't go out! It's unsafe! Pokémon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokémon for protection! Here, come with me Red. I have something to tell you anyhow." Red looks out into Route 1.<br>"But..."  
>"Now, Red come along."<p>

They enter the Pokémon Lab. Only a few lab assistants and Blue were inside. Blue had his arms folded clapping his foot onto the ground impatiently.  
>"Gramps, I'm fed up with waiting!" he exclaims.<br>"Blue? Let me think... oh that's right! I told you to come here! Just wait a sec Blue. Here, Red. There are three Pokémon that are of course in these Pokeballs. When I was young I was a serious trainer just like how you and Blue will become one now. In my old age, I can't do such a thing so I would like you two do me a favor, but first, Red, choose your starter."  
>His words angered Blue.<br>"Hey, Gramps! What the hell?! What about me?"  
>Oak shook his head. "Blue, language please. Be patient, Blue you can have one too."<br>Red walks up to a table which contained three Pokeballs.  
>Blue suddenly runs and bumps Red out of the way.<br>"Hey, watch it!" Red yells.  
>"You got in the way!"<br>"I did not! You freaking pushed me!"  
>"Well then, you were in the way right?"<br>Red and Blue lock hands and start to push each other to see who's strongest.  
>"Red! Blue! Please just choose your Pokémon!" Prof. Oak said trying to break the rivals apart.<br>Blue pulls his hands away and looks away from Red. "Humph! I'll get a better Pokémon, and besides, I don't need to be greedy like you. Go ahead and choose Red!"  
>Red gladly smiles and looks at the table.<br>Blue smiles. Good, now he can see what Pokémon Red will get, and he will choose the opposite type. Blue will have a bigger advantage than Red!

Red grabs a Pokeball. It had the fire symbol on the roof of the Pokeball and unleashes it into the room.  
>A Charmander appears and gives a big yawn. It looks up and sees Red.<br>_Char?  
><em>Red smiles at it.  
>"Hey little guy, the name's Red!"<br>_Char? _The Pokémon looks at his new trainer.  
>It sniffs him. Charmender looks a bit skeptical. Maybe it didn't like Red?<br>The Pokémon suddenly jumps on Red's leg and starts to cheer.  
>"Hey, it likes me!" Red said happily.<br>"Great, now move over!" Blue said pushing Red aside. Charmender looks at Blue. Its eyes turn orange.  
>"I'll take this one then!" Blue said snatching a Pokeball of the table.<br>"Red, so I see you want the fire Pokémon Charmander? It seems really energetic!"  
>Blue suddenly throws his Pokeball to the floor and a Squirtle appears. The little Pokémon looks around and finds Blue.<br>"Hey there Squirtle. I, Blue Gary Oak, am your new Master. So you only listen to me ok?"  
>Squirtle looks confused but nods its head.<br>"My Pokémon looks a lot stronger than yours," Blue said to Red.  
>Charmander looks at Squirtle.<br>_Char, char?_ Squirtle looks at Charmander. _Squirtle, squirt! _The two Pokémon start to chase each other around gleefully.  
>"Your Pokémon seem to be friends!" Prof. Oak said as he watched Squirtle and Charmander ran along.<br>"They are not friends!" Blue exclaims. He grabs the Squirtle.  
>"Now listen here you! We don't play with Red's Pokémon! Can't you see that we're rivals with him?"<br>Squirtle looks at Charmander.  
><em>Squirtle?<br>_"No! Just do as I say, ok?" He sets the Pokémon down.  
>Charmander approaches Squirtle. The water Pokémon looks sadly away. Charmander looks sad and walks up to Red.<br>"You're messed up in the head Blue," Red coldly said as he returned Charmander back into his Pokeball.  
>"Whatever Red. Okay! I'll make my Pokémon fight to toughen it up! I don't want to lose to some loser like you, Red. Gramps, I'll see ya later, I have Pokémon to capture and Gym Leaders to beat. Smell ya later!" Blue then walks out the door.<br>"Good luck on your journey Red," Oak said to him.  
>"I don't need luck. Well I'll see you later Professor. I can't let Blue win me." And Red hurries off out the door.<br>Professor sits down at his chair. "Oh no! I forgot to give them the Pokedex! Well, they'll come back when they realize they're missing it..."

~~~~~Sid and Kenny

Sid wakes up.  
>"Oh my God! What time is it?!" He looks at his watch. He curses and runs downstairs.<br>"Sid! Where are you going with your underwear?" his mother said. Sid looks down and sees that all he's wearing are his boxers.  
>"Dang it!"<br>He quickly runs back upstairs into his room. He puts on his tan shorts, his dark brown shirt, and his shoes on. He then puts on his red bandana over his forehead and runs out the door.

Kenny just woke up as well.  
>"Great, of course I would be late!" Kenny states to himself.<br>He puts on a pair of grey pants, a white shirt with a grey and black Pokeball in the middle. On top of that he put on a blue sweater. He puts on his shoes and puts on a blue beanie over his head. He then grabs his white backpack and puts on his glasses.  
>"Bye, Mom, bye Dad, I'll be back in a few minutes!" Kenny yells as he runs out the door.<p>

Sid runs inside the laboratory.  
>"Oh, hello! I thought I was done with the trainers. You are Sid, yes?" Prof. Oak asked.<br>Sid was panting.  
>"Hey. Yes I am."<br>Prof. Oak looks at him worriedly. "Are you ok?"  
>Sid nods his head and looks at Prof. Oak. "Can I have my starter now? I've been waiting of this for a while now."<br>The Professor handed him a Pokeball. "This is the last starter Pokémon that I have. It's a Squirtle."  
>Sid took the Pokeball. A smile breaks through.<br>"This is exactly the Pokémon that I wanted! Wow, thanks Prof. Oak!"

"Professor Oak!" Kenny yells as he bursts through the door.  
>He stops his tracks when he sees Sid standing next to the Professor. Oh no, what is he doing here?!<br>Kenny can feel his face turn red...  
>He steps up to the Professor and tries his hardest to not look at Sid.<br>"Professor Oak, I'm sorry for being late, but do you still have a starter for me?"  
>Sid looks at Kenny. This kid looks like a nerd, Sid thought.<br>Kenny can see from the corner of his eyes that Sid was staring at him. Kenny can only hope that his blush isn't noticeable.  
>"Unfortunately, I just gave my final one to Sid here..."<br>Kenny's world seems to have faded to a black abyss. He goes on his knees and groans.  
>"But, I still have one other Pokémon."<br>Kenny's head shoots up. "You do?" Kenny asks.  
>Sid looks over to the Professor and then to Kenny. Sid felt this rush of guiltiness go through him. Wow, he actually did take the final starter.<br>Professor Oak walks to his front desk and brings back a Pokeball. He throws the Pokeball to the ground and a Pokémon appears.  
>"Kenny, this is a Sandshrew."<br>Kenny stared at it. Of course Kenny knew what a Sandshrew was, but... it's green?  
>"Kenny this Sandshrew is a Shiny Pokémon." Kenny and Sid lean forward on it.<p>

The Pokémon steps a few steps back and slashes both of the curious boys. They scream in pain.  
>"Ow! What was that for you little punk!" Sid exclaims as he held his face.<br>"Sandshrew just got scared that's all. Sandshrew is a special Pokémon because of its color type of course. Instead of only one special ability, it has three. I caught this a week ago. You can have it if you want."  
>Kenny looks at the Pokémon while still rubbing his nose.<br>"I'll take it. Not like I have much of a choice." Kenny kneels before the Sandshrew.  
>"Salutations! I'm Kenny!"<br>The Sandshrew just turned around from him.  
>"Don't worry, Kenny. He's just mad that you startled it. He'll grow on you," Oak said.<br>Kenny returned the Pokémon to its Pokeball.  
>"Thank you Professor Oak! I'll take care of Sandshrew."<br>"Yeah Professor, thanks! I'll take care of Squirtle!"  
>The Professor gives them their Pokedex. Kenny noticed that his was a white instead of red.<br>"Hey, nice Pokedex! It looks badass!" Sid complimented.  
>Kenny said nothing and hurries of the door.<br>"Hey, wait up Kenny!"  
>Kenny stops outside the building.<br>"Hey, I don't think we really introduced ourselves. I'm Sid. I moved here from the Hoenn region," Sid said extending his arm. Kenny looks at it and he can feel his face turn hot again.  
>"Why so shy dude, I ain't gonna bite."<br>Kenny decides to shake his hand. "I'm Kenny. Nice to meet you Sid."  
>Kenny quickly takes his hand away. Kenny starts to walk towards Route 1.<br>"Hey, wanna travel together?" Sid asks.  
>Kenny trips on air.<br>"Woah, you alright dude?" Sid said helping Kenny get up.  
>"I'm... ok. Thanks. You, would want to travel with me? Why?"<br>Sid smiles and puts his hand on the back of his head and said, "Well, I really don't want to travel alone. I hardly know this Kanto region. So it'll be chill to travel with someone who knows the places. And you seem to know everything. So what do you say? Companions?"  
>Kenny looks away.<br>Wow. Sid actually wants to go with Kenny! Wow! Kenny turns back around.  
>"Sure. Shall we?"<br>"Uh, hold on, I forgot my backpack back at home. Mind waitin' for me?"  
>Kenny shakes his head and Sid runs off. No. Kenny doesn't mind at all.<p> 


	5. Route 1: The Journey Begins!

~~~~~~~Blue

Blue was now walking down the road of Route One.  
>Many people say that Route One is the shortest Route in Kanto, so this should be no problem for Blue. He has a Squirtle now, and Blue knows that Red will have a lot of difficulty trying to beat Brock in Pewter City. All is according to plan. Blue's main intention is to defeat all Gym Leaders and be the Pokémon Champion. And also to rub it on Red's face. Blue comes up to a sign. It said, 'Route 1. Viridian City: 1 Mile Ahead.'<br>Great.  
>Maybe he could hurry up somehow.<br>He had managed to sneak by Leaf earlier who was talking none stop on her PokeGear. He hopes that she doesn't catch up, he'll make a fool of himself...  
>This wasn't going to take long, Blue thought. He starts to fast walk. Red wouldn't be too far behind.<br>Suddenly Blue sees something fly by fast.  
>What the hell was that? Blue looks around. Then he sees something else fly by. He notices that the Pokémon were Pidgeys.<br>Blue smiles.  
>Not the best flying Pokémon out there, but Red would be furious if he sees him with another Pokémon. This is all too easy. He reached for his back. Just as he Blue did that though, the Pidgeys flew off elsewhere.<br>"Oh no you don't!" Blue yells. He runs after the Pokémon.

~~~~~~~Leaf

"I know, I was like, what if Blue wants to journey with me? But then I was like, he won't want to because he wants to beat Red. I swear, either Blue likes Red secretly or his hatred is actually real. So far, I think that this whole rivalry is BS. Don't you think Bulba?"  
>Bulba smiles at her trainer, but deep inside Bulba's thoughts, she wanted her trainer to shut up for a while.<br>Leaf looks at her Pokedex and sets the camera on her Pokémon. The Pokedex then spoke in a female mechanical voice,** " Bulbasaur; Number 001. The seed Pokémon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy."  
><strong>Leaf looks at her Pokémon.  
>"So, that's why you have a giant plant thingy on your back. How weird. But still kinda cute though. I can't wait to show you to Erika. She'll be over thrilled."<br>Bulba sighs.  
>They come up to a sign.<br>"So this is actually Route 1. Hmm. Maybe we can find a shortcut or something. I don't want to get my shoes dirty."  
>Just as she said that, a Pokémon falls right on her face.<br>_Wurmple! Wurmple!  
><em>Leaf freezes for a few seconds watching the giant worm Pokémon crawl around her face.  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"<br>Leaf throws the bug Pokémon of her face.  
>"Ew! EW! EEEEEWWWW!"<br>Leaf franticly wipes her face.  
>Bulba stares at her curiously. Wow, Leaf is so weird it thought.<br>"What is this Pokémon?" Leaf cries out and flashes her Pokedex on the worm.  
><strong>"Wurmple; Number 265. The worm Pokémon. It sticks to tree branches and eats leaves. The thread it spits from its mouth, which becomes gooey when it touches air, slows the movement of its foes. It lives amidst tall grass and in forests. When attacked, it resists by pointing its venomous spikes at the foe." <strong>

Leaf looks back at the bug.  
>"Ugh, Bulba,see if we can defeat this Pokémon. I choose you Bulbasaur!"<br>Bulba jumps in front of the Pokémon.  
><em>Wurmple?<br>_"Ok, what do I do now?" Leaf looks at Bulba with her Pokedex.  
><strong>"Known moves: Tackle, Growl."<br>**Leaf smiles. This should be easy!  
>"Ok! Bulba, use Growl!"<br>Bulba growls at the Pokémon and Wurmple backs away looking scared.  
>"Ha! How do you like me now you stupid worm!"<br>Suddenly, Wurmple lets out a something from its mouth and surrounds Bulba with white silky web. Leaf screams.  
>"Bulba, use Tackle!"<br>Bulba tackles the Pokémon a few inches away, Wurmple does the same silky move and covers Bulba even more. Bulba staggers back and forth. It was losing its speed, Leaf noticed.  
>"Bulba tackle it again!" Leaf yells.<br>Bulba leaps forward only that Wurmple manages to move away. Wurmple then leaps forward and stings Bulba with its front stinger, impaling itself to Bulbasaur's right arm. Bulba exclaims in pain. Bulba falls to the ground, but gets up and shakes the Pokémon away.  
>"Bulba, use Tackle again!"<br>This hit was a direct hit, and Wurmple flies off into the air a few feet up. It falls down, hitting the floor hard. It didn't move, and its eyes were closed. Leaf waited a while.  
>"Oh my God, I killed it!"<br>There was a sudden ding from her Pokedex. She looks at it.  
>Bulbasaur's image appeared and a blue bar was under its image.<br>"What is this?" Leaf questions.  
><strong>"Pokémon earn experience points when winning a battle. These points help them level up. When a Pokémon levels up to a certain level, they evolve."<br>**Leaf closes her Pokedex.  
>"It said that you're now in Level 6. I wonder what level you evolve in."<br>Leaf walks up to her now looking tired Pokémon.  
>"How do I take all this web off? Um... are you ok? You look too tired."<br>She flashes her Pokedex at Bulba.  
><strong>"Your Pokémon is poisoned."<br>**Her eyes widen. "No! Oh my God! What do I do?"  
>The Pokedex then spoke, <strong>"Poison can be treated very easily with an antidote sold at a PokeMart. Or simply go to a Pokémon Center. Pokémon's health points will reduce every passing minute if poisoned. If left untreated for a week, death will occur."<br>**Leaf carries her Pokémon.  
>Although she was now covered in web, she carried it.<br>"Hang in there Bulba, I promise that you'll make it. There's a Pokémon Center in Viridian."  
>Leaf then breaks into a run. Bulba on the other hand throws up on her back. Leaf stops for a second but then remembers that her Pokémon is in danger. She ignored her nice clothes and continues her way to Viridian City.<p>

~~~~~~Red

Charmander was walking right next to Red.  
>Before he went into Route 1, he said goodbye to his mother. She was so happy to see Red with his Pokémon. It was hard for Red to leave his mother like that, but he must become the ultimate trainer there is.<br>Charmander looked excited to walk with his trainer.  
>Red looks around. There's no Pokémon in sight. Maybe they're all hiding somewhere along the long grass.<br>"Alright Charmander, listen for a while, ok?" Red said. The Pokémon gladly faced its trainer.  
>"In TV it said that you guys level up by battling and winning other Pokémon. So I want you to at least get to the next level. But, we'll have to battle other Pokémon. So are you with me?"<br>Charmander looks a little bit uneasy but nods its head. Red pets Charmander's head and then they walk into a patch of long grass.  
>They walk around it for a while.<br>Suddenly they hear a rustling sound.  
>Red can then see a Pokémon.<br>A wild Rattata appeared!  
>It was looking straight at them.<br>"Go Charmander!"  
>The Pokémon jumps in front of the Rattata.<br>The Rattata opens its mouth and lets out a cry.  
>"Charmander, use Scratch!" Red yells out.<br>Charmander rushes up to it and scratches the Rattata.  
>The Rattata winces and shakes its head. Then it tackles Charmander to the floor. Charmander gets up.<br>"Use Scratch again!" Red shouts.  
>Charmander dashes to the Rattata and scratches the poor Pokémon on its forehead. Rattata then faints.<br>Red smiles.  
>"Yes! We did it Charmander! We won our first Pokémon Battle! Fell stronger?"<br>Charmander exclaims and jumps up and down. Then it flexes. Red laughs.  
>"Alright, let's go to Viridian now. I think you got enough experience. I'm not sure though. I wonder how you know how much experience a Pokémon gets..."<br>Red and Charmander pass the fainted Pokémon and walk pass a sign that confirms that this was in fact Route 1. Red found himself thinking about that strange Pokémon that he saw earlier today. What could it be? It said Mew, but would that actually be its name? Who knows? All Red can do was hope to see it again someday.

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

Kenny watches Sid walk.  
>They were quiet, no one was talking at all. It was so awkward, Kenny thought he could faint of pure stress. He was still in shock that Sid would even want to walk with him. With Kenny.<br>Wow.  
>However, this doesn't confirm anything.<br>Sid could only be doing this because of kindness. Or maybe Sid did in fact not know this region.  
>Kenny found himself staring at his behind. Kenny suddenly looks away and realizes that a nose bleed was coming.<br>Luckily, Kenny had brought a tissue box from his house, he knew that being with someone like Sid was sure to bring nosebleeds.  
>Kenny puts his napkin on his nose and sees the blood drip on to the tissue.<br>Sid glances back at Kenny.  
>"You ok? You're bleeding..."<br>Kenny smiles. His first conversation?  
>"Oh it is nothing really, it's just this condition I have called proboscis epistaxis continuance. It makes me bleed every once in a while."<br>Sid stares.  
>Oh great. Once again, Kenny managed to freak someone else because of his smartness.<br>"Oh, cool. I didn't even know that existed."  
>Kenny sighs.<br>"So what's the next town?"  
>Kenny looks at his map.<br>"It's Viridian City. According to the map, it's only a mile ahead of us. This is Route 1."  
>Sid smiles and walks up to Kenny. He stands next to Kenny and glares at the map.<br>Sid is taller than Kenny. By like four inches too. He's all a bit chubby, but Kenny bets its all muscle...  
>Kenny can feel Sid's warmth. His nosebleeds worsens.<br>"Is there a gym there? I really want to win one."  
>Kenny folds his map. He then puts it inside his backpack and proceeds to take a book out. He finds the Gym Leader section.<br>"Yes, there is, his name is Giovanni. He's the eighth Gym Leader."  
>Sid looks at Kenny. Kenny made eye contact, and then he immediately looked away.<p>

Sid didn't know what to think.  
>This guy's smart, he thought. Very smart. Maybe he would be an awesome companion after all.<br>He's very shy too.  
>Sid hears something.<br>He turns to his right and he sees a Pokémon. What is it?  
>"Hey Ken, what Pokémon is that?"<br>Kenny looks at Sid then to the Pokémon.  
>"It's a Sentret, Normal type. Did you just call me Ken?"<br>Sid stares at the Pokémon that was eating a berry of some kind.  
>"Hey, let's catch it!" Sid exclaims.<br>" 'Let's'? As in us?" Kenny questions and turns around.  
>"Haha, you know what I meant dude! It could be strong!"<br>Kenny frowns.  
>"I don't know, don't you think we should check its statistics first?"<br>Sid looks at Kenny with a blank expression.  
>Kenny sighs and takes out his Pokedex.<br>Kenny aims his Pokedex at the Sentret. A male mechanical voice then said, **"Sentret; Number 161. The scout Pokémon. It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind. When acting as a lookout, it warns others of danger by screeching and hitting the ground with its tail."  
><strong>Kenny presses the Pokémon's picture on his Pokedex and a new screen pops up.  
>"It's a female, Level 5. It knows Tackle and Defense Curl. You want it?"<br>Sid looks at it.  
>"Nah, I think I'll just battle it."<br>Sid throws a Pokeball to the floor, and Squirtle comes out of it.  
>The Pokémon stretches.<br>"Alright Squirtle, you and I are gonna battle for the first time, so give it all you got."  
>Sid looks behind him to see that Kenny was smiling and when Sid smiles at Kenny, Kenny quickly looks away.<br>He's too shy, Sid thought.  
>Suddenly a shrill came from the Sentret.<br>Sid looks at it.  
>"What's it doing?"<br>The Sentret then begins to slap its tail on the floor rapidly.  
>Out of nowhere a lager Pokémon ran in front of the Sentret.<br>"Uh oh," Kenny said.  
>Sid flashes his Pokedex at the Pokémon.<br>**"Furret; Number 162. It lives in narrow burrows that fit its slim body. The deeper the nests go, the more maze-like they become. There is no telling where its tail begins. Despite its short legs, it is quick at hunting RATTATA."  
><strong>Sid looks at Kenny.  
>"What is a Furret doing defending this Pokémon?"<br>Suddenly Squirtle gets thrown to Sid and they both fall.  
>The Furret then jumps on Squirtle and scratches its head.<br>"Hey! That's not fair! Squirtle attack!"  
>Sid's Pokémon looks confused.<br>"You have to tell it what move to use!" Kenny shouts.  
>"Wait, how do I know what his moves are?"<br>Kenny once again uses his Pokedex.  
><strong>"Squirtle; Number 007-"<strong> Kenny presses the screen. "He has Tackle, Tail Whip and Agua Jet!"  
>Sid gets up.<br>"Squirtle, Tackle!"  
>Squirtle lunges forward and knocks the poor Furret to the ground in one blow.<br>"Haha! Take that you stupid Furret!"  
>It gets back up and scratches Squirtle again. Squirtle flies into the air.<br>"No way!"  
>Sid's Pokémon fall to the floor. It wasn't moving.<br>"Oh no!" Sid runs to it.  
>"He fainted..." Kenny said.<br>"Hey Kenny, you try to defeat that bastard, he's way out of my league," Sid tells Kenny.  
>"It's gone."<br>Huh? Sid looks back, Kenny was right.  
>The Furret and Sentret are gone.<br>Damn it. Kenny walks up to Sid who picks up his fainted Pokémon.  
>"Wow, my first battle, and I loose. I suck at this."<br>Kenny shakes his head but doesn't look at Sid.  
>"It was your first. You'll get better. For the most part, you were great. Even though it's the Pokémon that usually does all the work."<br>Sid notices a smear of red going through Kenny's face.  
>Is he...blushing?<br>No, he's just shy around people, so maybe this is the closest that he has ever been to a stranger.  
>"Sooo what now?" Sid said.<br>"To Viridian City. There's a Pokémon Center there that should heal your Pokémon. And the Gym Leader."  
>Sid puts his Pokémon back in its Pokeball.<br>"Alright then, Ken, lead the way partner."  
>Kenny turns away and they start their way to Viridian City. Sid follows closely. Maybe being with Kenny wasn't a bad decision after all.<p> 


	6. The Tales of Viridian City!

~~~~~~Satoshi

"Please make sure he'll be ok Miss!" he cries as he sees his Pokémon get carried away by other Pokémon inside another room.  
>"He's in critical condition, but he will be fine by tomorrow. Right now you need to rest."<br>Satoshi sees her go inside the room.  
>Satoshi can only hope that Pikachu's ok. He couldn't have taken that much electricity from that lightning.<br>Satoshi finds a seat on a couch.  
>That storm came out of nowhere. He was so lucky to even get out of there. He felt sort of guilty for stealing that girl's bike too. Maybe all the other trainers are still out there in that storm. But Satoshi was more interested in that Pokémon that he saw in the clearing. It was glowing, and that rainbow was surprising too. What was that Pokémon? The Pokedex didn't get to read it in time. At least he's safe here in the Pokémon Center.<br>The doors open and a kid enters. He walks up to the front desk.  
>"Hello, anyone here, my Pokémon need healing you know!" the kid shouts.<br>"I'll be out in a second!" a voice was heard from the other room.  
>"I need them healed now!"<br>This made Satoshi mad.  
>"Hey! Can't you see she's busy with other Pokémon right now?!"<br>The kid smirks.  
>"Whose Pokémon is more important than mine?"<br>Satoshi closes his fists. "She's fixing up my Pikachu!"  
>The kid chuckles. "You got a Pikachu? What a stupid Pokémon. Who's your starter then?"<br>Satoshi stays quiet.  
>"Let me guess, my grandfather gave you a late Pokémon? How pathetic! You should have been there earlier then you would have gotten a better one than a Pikachu."<br>Satoshi's anger rises higher at his words.  
>"You know, you look familiar, aren't you related to Red or something? You two seem to be both suck at everything."<br>"I'm Satoshi from Pallet Town! And I'm not related to Red!"  
>Blue looks at Satoshi.<br>"Oh I know who you are Satoshi. Everyone in Trainer's School used to call you Ash when we were smaller. Because your face was always so ashy." Right Ash?  
>This was the break point. Just as Satoshi was about to throw a punch, the doors fly open.<p>

"Hey you kid! What is this crap?!"  
>Satoshi stares.<br>It was the girl that he stole the bike from.  
>"You steal my bike, and you leave it all burned up! What the hell kind of manners do you have on a girl?!"<br>Blue chews on an apple loudly.  
>"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Aren't you Misty, the Gym Leader?" Blue asks as he takes another bite of his apple.<br>"Yes, I am! And this kid just... messed up my bike!"  
>Satoshi finds his voice. "I'm sorry Misty, I needed it to take my Pokémon to the Pokémon Center."<br>Misty suddenly looks calm. "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot. Is your Pikachu ok?"  
>Satoshi was surprised at how fast she had calmed down, but it was ok for him. "Not so good, he's in critical condition."<br>Blue throws the apple cord on the floor.  
>"What you even do to it Ash? I bet you tried to get rid of it cause it's so stupid."<br>Misty looks at Blue.  
>"For your information Pikachu was struck by lightning!"<br>Blue shakes his head. "I knew you wanted to get rid of it somehow, but damn can you be cruel to Pokémon."  
>Satoshi was about to strike, but Misty did it instead. Blue stumbles back. He was bleeding from his mouth.<br>"You're nothing but a bully! You're so ignorant! Why don't you get out before I knock some sense into you?!"  
>Blue looked visibly angry. "Whatever, this Pokémon Center is stupid with bad service anyway. I'm going to enjoy bringing you down, Misty! Smell ya later, dorks!"<br>Blue exits the door.  
>"You hit Blue Oak..."<br>Misty smiles at Satoshi's reaction. "That idiot deserved it. I can't believe that he's Prof. Oak's grandson! So you're staying overnight for Pikachu, huh?"  
>Satoshi nods.<br>"Well I guess I'm staying too."  
>Satoshi looks at her eyes.<br>"But the gym. Who will be the Leader then?"  
>Misty sits down and smiles.<br>"Well kid, my gym opens on the weekdays not on weekends. And even if could go back, I can't since my bike is BBQed."  
>Satoshi looks away as she said that.<br>"What's your name anyway?"  
>"Satoshi."<br>Now he's stuck here with Misty. He glances quickly at her. She's kinda cute...

~~~~~~ Red

The lightning flashes the sky and then thunder breaks the noise as Red quickly took shelter in the Pokémon Center. He lets out a sigh of relief.  
>Where did the storm even come from? It was ok a few minutes ago as he was walking down Route 1.<br>He sits down on a couch.  
>A girl and a boy, who Red recognized as Satoshi, where sitting down in another couch parallel to his.<br>"Hey, Red." Satoshi waves.  
>Red just waves back at him.<br>"Blue was in here earlier you know. He said that you and I are related! Can you believe him? We don't even look alike."  
>The girl looks at Red then at Satoshi.<br>"You two kinda look the same. Maybe you're lost cousins or something."  
>Satoshi shakes his head in disapproval.<br>"Red and I don't look the same. Besides, I talk more than he does, in school he was always the quiet one."  
>Red looks at Satoshi. He was right. Red never really liked to interact with people ever since Blue left him to be more with Pokémon. Red still talked to people though, not as much as people do to each other however.<br>"What starter did you get Red?" the girl asks.  
>"I got Charmander."<br>The girl chuckles. "Ha! Good luck beating me! I'm a water trainer in Cerulean City."  
>Red knew that he had seen her from somewhere. She's Misty! The new Gym Leader in Cerulean City. What was she doing here in Viridian?<br>Red hears a door open.  
>Misty and Satoshi stand up.<br>"How is he nurse? Is he ok?" Satoshi asked worriedly.  
>"Your Pikachu is resting and is fine now. You can get him back in the morning."<br>Satoshi smiles.  
>Misty sits back down with a slight smile on her face. Satoshi then sits down as well.<br>The nurse walks away to her desk and a Pokémon stands next to her.  
>"Weird weather here in Kanto. That storm almost killed us," Satoshi said to Red who was just sitting down looking at a poster of a Gym Leader called Surge.<br>"I saw a Pokémon," Satoshi said, "it was big and was flying across the storm in an opening. A rainbow suddenly came out when it touched the sun. It was glowing and it was green with red orange."  
>The nurse suddenly stands up.<br>"Did you say glow?"  
>Satoshi nods.<br>"It could be you saw the Legendary Pokémon, Ho-Oh."

This caught Red's attention.  
>"Ho-Oh?"<br>The nurse walks up the now interested children.  
>"Yes, Ho-Oh. Is it that Pokémon right there in that picture?"<br>She points to a poster on a wall. A bird like Pokémon was flying upward, while on the other side of the poster, another Pokémon was going under to what appears to be water.  
>"Yes, that's it!" Satoshi cries.<br>"Then yes it is Ho-Oh."  
>Misty gets closer to the poster.<br>"Why is it Legendary?" Red asks.  
>"There are a lot of Pokémon that are based around legends, so we call them Legendary Pokémon. Ho-Oh is one of many. The one at the other side of the poster is the Beast of the Sea: Lugia."<br>Red comes up to the poster.  
>"So what's the legend?" Satoshi asks.<br>"Well the legend has been changed throughout history, but it only focuses on one true and main story. The most famous version is this version that I heard when I was small. In the Johto Region, there are two main towers: the Bell Tower and the Brass Tower. It was said that Lugia rested on top of the Brass Tower while Ho-Oh on the Bell Tower. One day there was a giant storm, and lightning struck the Brass Tower. It burned, luckily everyone except three Pokémon survived. Then the rain set the tower's flames off. Lugia and Ho-Oh were never see again. No one knows where Lugia is, but as for Ho-Oh countless of sightings has been recorded. Apparently, those pure of heart can see it."  
>Red looks at Satoshi and so does Misty.<br>"Humph! Satoshi has to be lying since he ruined my bike!" Misty exclaims.  
>"I took it for Pikachu. It could've died!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>Misty still looked mad.  
>The nurse gives a small smile and leaves to the other room.<br>Red looks at the poster again.  
>Ho-Oh and Lugia huh? I wonder how it would be like to see them. Or even battle them? If anyone gets to ride them, they must be the luckiest trainer in the world.<p>

~~~~~~Leaf

Leaf runs to the Pokémon Center.  
>"Help, help!"<br>She stops in front of the front desk. The nurse comes running back.  
>"Yes? What happened?" the nurse asks worriedly.<br>"It's my Bulbasaur, it's been poisoned!" Leaf shouts looking at her Pokémon that she carried through the whole run.  
>She had stopped next to a tree due to the rain, and she had fallen asleep earlier, but she then remembered her sick Pokémon. Leaf was all wet now.<br>"Don't worry, it'll take a few seconds."  
>The nurse reaches into her pocket and takes out something. It looked like a spray thingy, Leaf concluded.<br>The nurse said, "This will hurt a bit, but it should heal your poison." She sprays the bottle on Bulba, and she twitches a little.  
>"There, your Pokémon should be feeling nice and new any second now. You should rest here for a while, you seem socked."<br>Leaf nods at her and looks at the couches at the far end. Oh no. Red, Satoshi and some ugly dressed girl were staring at her. Did they already beat her in a Gym Battle?! Oh God, no!  
>She sits next to Red.<br>"Please tell me that you haven't fought any Gym Leaders," Leaf said.  
>Red shakes his head. Satoshi does the same.<br>She lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God, that would have been so embarrassing! I battled a Wurmple, and it poisoned her. Then this storm came out of nowhere and I was like, stupid worm! Of course, Bulba defeated it and leveled up."  
>Misty and Satoshi exchange looks.<br>"Who are you?" Leaf said looking at that ugly girl. Look at how her hair is set up, Leaf thinks. It's hideous.  
>"I'm Misty from Cerulean City. I'm the Gym Leader there."<br>Leaf gasps.  
>"You are the Gym Leader in Cerulean?! Wow, you at least could dress more formal."<br>Misty's face turns hot.  
>"What do you mean formal?! What's wrong with the way I dress?!"<br>Leaf shrugs and smirks.  
>"Well for starters, try to actually dress like a girl, and let your head down too."<br>Misty was about to assault her when Bulba jumps onto Leaf's lap.  
>"So, what Pokémon do you use?" Leaf asks.<br>"You can find that out by yourself thanks."  
>Leaf looks at Misty.<br>"Fine. I will. And I will enjoy winning you," Leaf said with a longer smile.  
>Misty looks away.<br>She won't lose to that girl, Misty thought. Not while she has her Laparas.

~~~~~~ Sid and Kenny

**"Rattata; Number 018. The mouse Pokémon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places."**

**"Hoothoot; Number 163. The owl Pokémon. It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. It begins to hoot at the same time every day. Some trainers use them in place of clocks."**

**Spinarak; Number 167. The string spit Pokémon. It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close. If prey becomes ensnared in its nest of spun string, it waits motionlessly until it becomes dark."**

**"Ledyba; Number 165. The five star Pokémon. It is timid and clusters together with others. The fluid secreted by its feet indicates its location. When the weather turns cold, numerous LEDYBA gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm."**

**"Pidgey; Number 016. The tiny bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Does not like to fight. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs."**

**"Pineco; Number 204. The bagworm Pokémon. It likes to make its shell thicker by adding layers of tree bark. The additional weight doesn't bother it. It hangs and waits for flying-insect prey to come near. It does not move about much on its own."**

Sid looks at Kenny.  
>"What are you exactly doing dude?"<br>They were under a giant tree which covered most of the rain from the out of nowhere storm.  
>Kenny without looking at Sid said, "I'm completing my Pokedex. I always wanted to complete one, so now I'm doing it. You should try too, it's interesting to find out about the natures of Pokémon."<br>Sid looks at his Pokedex.  
>"I'll do it if you help," he said.<br>Kenny turns to Sid who was now getting information on a passing Rattata.  
>"Um, ok. If it's not much of a bother..."<br>Kenny can feel a blush coming so he turns away quickly.  
>There was silence for a while, but Kenny broke it when he asked, "So, how's Hoenn life?"<br>Sid looks at Kenny.  
>"I miss it dude. It was so peaceful. South City was the best. I moved to Littleroot Town for a year though. That's when I met the most beautiful girl in the world."<br>Kenny tries his hard to not scream or do anything embarrassing.  
>"I miss her, May. She was so bomb."<br>Kenny doesn't look at him.  
>"Did you two date?" Kenny said, but he failed to sound happy.<br>"Hell yeah! She and I would go anywhere! I once took her to see a movie and she kissed me. First kiss too," Sid said with a wide smile.  
>He was lying though. Sid and May never went out. All they did was small talk. And even when Sid asked her out, she refused.<br>Sid notices that Kenny looked gloom. "What's wrong Ken? Did my story put you depressed?"

Kenny shakes his head.  
>"No... it's just that I've never even dated anyone in my life..."<br>Sid felt guilty now. He couldn't just say the truth now, if he did, Kenny wouldn't trust him.  
>"Cheer up dude! I'll help ya get some hot chicks. And to do that, you'll have to enter the Kanto Pokémon League!"<br>Kenny looks up.  
>"The Pokémon League? You really think I could even handle going to the Pokémon League? I mean it all seems so complicated to me, getting the Gym Badges and all."<br>Sid stands up.  
>"I might be stupid and lost at the first battle, but if there's one thing that I'm good at, it's battling! I will help you if you help me with this Pokedex! And to um, you know, get smarter."<br>Kenny stares at Sid.  
>Sid stretches out his hand out to Kenny.<br>"So partners?"  
>Kenny looks at his hand then at his beautiful brown eyes.<br>Kenny shakes it. Sid then pulls him up.  
>"Alright! So let's go Viridian!" Sid exclaims running out into the rain.<br>"Ah, wait!" Kenny said grabbing his backpack and running after him.  
>As they were running however, they hear a deafening roar above them.<br>Sid and Kenny look up in fear.  
>A giant snake-like Pokémon was flying across the sky. It was green with yellow stripes and huge. Before the boys can react however, the Pokémon disappears into the clouds, and then the weather turns calm and sunny in an instant. Sunlight hits them both. They stayed watching for about a minute or so into the sky.<br>"What. Was. That?" Sid asks Kenny.  
>"I... have no idea! Whatever it is, that was no normal Pokémon..."<br>They look at each other and they chuckle.  
>They continue their way down Route 1.<br>"No one will believe us," Kenny states looking at his Pokedex.  
>"Well at least we saw it."<br>Kenny smiles.  
>Maybe, just maybe, things will actually turn out ok for him. And Sid.<p>

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

"Sir?" the Grunt said worriedly.  
>"What is it?" the Boss said petting his Persian.<br>"Sir, we managed to create it, sir. It's perfect this time."  
>A smile breaks through the evil man's face.<br>"Good. I want to see it immediately. It will only work into my commands."  
>The Grunt was about to leave, but the Boss was not finished.<br>"Now, now, what's the rush? I know about the incident regarding my money problem. That it was in fact you that sunk my money into the sea next to Vermillion City."  
>The Grunt suddenly tries to run to the exit, but a Pokémon closes it.<br>"No, it wasn't me, I swear!"  
>The Boss stands up.<br>"Lying to me now? Well, I hate liars and damn people who try to mess up my carrier. So, you, must die for the good of the Team."  
>The Grunt starts to bang on the door.<br>"No, don't do it, please! I'll make it up to you!"  
>The Boss smiles wider.<br>"Your death is your payment. Nidorino, use Poison Sting."

Jessie and James look at each other as the screams came to an end.  
>"Was that John?" James asks Jessie.<br>"I think so. Let's go before we end up like him!"  
>"Right!"<br>They bump into Ariana.  
>"What the hell are you two doing?"<br>"Uh... nothing! We're just looking around! Well it was nice seeing you Ariana! Bye!"  
>Ariana sees the two Rocket Grunts run off.<br>She shakes her head.  
>Idiots.<br>She has no idea how those two are even in Team Rocket.


	7. The Package of a Battle!

~~~~Red

It was now the next day, making it the first day that he was away from his mother. He promised to call, so he will. Leaf, Misty, Satoshi, Kenny, and Sid were still fast asleep. Which was good, this could give a head start to Red. He walks up to the Video Call and dials his mother. It rings, and finally, his mother answers.  
>"Red! How are you honey? Did you make it safely? There was a big storm yesterday!"<br>Red just smiles. "I'm ok Mom, honest. I got here before the storm can get anymore worse. I'm just calling to say that I'm moving on from Viridian. I should be in the next town soon. I'll call you when I'm there."  
>Delia smiles at Red. "Ok Red. Take care, ok? Don't forget to call! I'm rooting for you!"<br>Red blows her a kiss and waves goodbye as he signs off. He looks at the floor for a few seconds and sighs.  
>"Miss your Mom?" Red heard Misty say.<br>He nods.  
>"She seems nice, and she obviously cares a lot about you. I'm glad that you're doing ok."<br>Red blushes a little, but luckily Misty didn't notice.  
>"I'm off now, get ready to face me when I reach Cerulean Misty."<br>She smiles. "I'm going to win anyway," Misty said winking at Red.  
>He smiles and waves goodbye as he exits the Pokémon Center.<br>Misty smiles to herself. Red will be easy to beat. When the nurse healed his Pokémon last night, she saw that his starter was a Charmender. Being a water type Gym Leader, this will be easy for her.

Red walks down the city. It wasn't as big as he had thought. He walks up to a gate, in which a woman and an old man blocked the way.  
>"You can't go through here! I absolutely forbid you from going through here! This is private property!" the old man shouts at Red who gets startled.<br>"Um..."  
>The woman looks at Red. "Oh Grandpa don't be so mean! I'm sorry, he hasn't had his coffee yet, if you're no in a hurry, can you wait a while? My son is making it right now."<br>Red just nods his head and walks back to the city.  
>Now he didn't know where to go next. He walks back to the Pokémon Center. He sees a building marked as PokeMart. Hmm, maybe he should go there and see if he can buy anything useful for his journey. His mother did in fact transfer a lot of money to his ID. He goes inside and sees people looking around buying their things.<p>

"Hey! You come from Pallet Town?" the PokeMart clerk suddenly said.  
>Red looks around confused to see who he was talking about.<br>"You, in the red shirt! Yeah you!"  
>Red walks up to the man behind the glass table.<br>"You know Prof. Oak right? His order came in, can I get you to give it to him?"  
>Red nods his head.<br>Red received the Pokémon parcel from the PokeMart clerk.  
>"Okay, thanks! Say hi to Prof Oak for me too."<br>Red nods his head and walks out.  
>Great, he thinks. Now he has to return to Pallet Town. He starts his way to Route 1.<p>

~~~~~~Leaf

She yawns and looks at her Pokedex. It was 11:00am.  
>It's time for her to move on.<br>She grabs her things and exits the Pokémon Center.  
>"Well, at least the suns is out."<br>She walks up to down the road and sees a building. Ah, her old Early Trainer School. She remembers when she was a little girl and she would play with all her friends and laugh. She smiles to herself and walks down further into the road and comes across a woman and a sitting old man drinking coffee from a mug.  
>"Go away!" the old man yells.<br>Leaf freezes.  
>"Grandpa! Stop being so mean! Just pass little girl. Route 2 is straight ahead."<br>Leaf said nothing to the rude old man.  
>How mean, she thought. I hope he rots for saying such mean things.<br>She stops next to a sign that read, "Route 2: Half a Mile to Viridian Forest."  
>Forest?! Oh no!<br>This could ruin her shoes!  
>But she will have to toughen up.<br>This a Pokémon adventure, and she will have to get dirty. Leaf was surprised that she was even thinking about this. Oh well.  
>Red and Blue could be way ahead of her, she realized.<br>Maybe Blue already defeated his first Gym Leader! No! She was thinking of running, but that could ruin her beautiful shoes.  
>She sees movement behind some trees. What was that?<br>She sees something start to glow. She squints her eyes to try to see better.  
>Out of nowhere, a pink flying Pokémon zooms into her view.<br>She screams and falls back.  
><em>Mew?<em> The Pokémon cries.  
>Leaf hurries to take out her Pokedex, but when she turned, the Pokémon was already gone.<br>She runs back to Viridian City.  
>What was that Pokémon? It was so cute!<br>Huh?  
>A man passes her wearing a weird outfit. The letter 'R' was printed in his uniform. Leaf watches as the man enters a house with an evil smile on his face.<br>Can this day get any weirder?  
>Leaf ignores the man and walks down Route 2.<p>

Inside the house that the man had entered, lay a tied up man.  
>"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. You decide," the man in the suit said taking out a crowbar. He walks up to the man.<br>"The Boss wants his Dratini. Now, where the hell is it? Or I'll beat the living crap out of you."  
>The tied up man spits out blood to the man's shirt.<br>"That's my favorite uniform. I guess it's the hard way then?"  
>He then slaps the tied up man with the crowbar.<p>

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

"We are way behind on everyone else in Pallet Town."  
>Kenny and Sid were hurrying up to pack up. Satoshi was still fast asleep, and Misty was very mad at that.<br>"Why don't you come with us Misty? We're heading for Cerulean on the way," Sid tells Misty.  
>"No thanks! This kid ruined my bike! So I'm going to make sure that he gets me a new one."<br>Sid looks disappointed and he and Kenny exit the Pokémon Center. Misty looks at Satoshi and then contained the urge to yell at him.  
>Kenny wasn't in a good mood today.<br>Sid seemed to like girls... he saw it, the way he stared at Leaf and Misty. Why did Kenny have such illusions that he could ever be with someone like him.  
>"Hey dude, did you see Misty? Isn't she like a new Gym Leader in Kanto?"<br>Kenny nods his head gloomily and said, "Misty is the Gym Leader in Cerulean ever since her father retired. This is her second year as Gym Leader. I'm guessing that some of her family members are substituting for her now. It doesn't matter that mush though, she's a tough Gym Leader."  
>Sid smiles at this.<br>"Oh I bet she is. She's kinda hot. So was that Leaf girl."  
>Kenny gets more depressed.<br>"Hi, do you want to know the two kinds of worm Pokémon?" a kid suddenly asked Kenny.  
>"Uh, no thanks, I already know..."<br>The kid smiles. "Oh, ok!" The boy runs off.  
>"That was weird..."<br>They continue their way down the road when Sid sees a building. "Hey, it's the Viridian City Gym!"  
>Sid runs to the building, Kenny following. Sid tries to open it.<br>"What the hell, it's locked!"  
>Kenny looks at the windows.<br>"Well, the lights are out, maybe Giovanni left somewhere important. Either way, we need seven badges before we can fight him."  
>Sid stops trying to open the door.<br>"This sucks. What's next after this?"  
>Kenny looks at the map. "Route 2. It leads to Viridian Forest. After that, our first Gym Leader, Brock, will be there in Pewter City."<br>Sid adjusts his backpack. "Let's not waste time then! Red, Leaf, and Blue are already ahead of us! Race ya to Route 2!"  
>Sid breaks off running.<br>"Hey, wait for me!" Kenny said as he runs after him and tries to stuff his map into his backpack.  
>They pass an old man who yelled them to walk, but they ignored him. As they were running, Kenny saw in the sky a hot air balloon in the shape of a Meowth. He can see a woman with long crimson hair and a man with short blue hair. Kenny ignores it and they entered the first steps into Route 2.<br>"Think we'll ever see that giant green Pokémon again?" Sid asks.  
>"I doubt it!" Kenny answers back as they headed further to their next destination.<p>

On that air balloon, a plan was being made.  
>"Listen up you idiots, I don't want you two to mess this up. The Boss is already pissed at you two for failing to do what he wanted. You know what he did to John, and I doubt that you two want to end up like him. Now he finds out that the experiment died this morning, so you really don't want to screw up. We will be known after this attack. Butch is handling the Dratini case so it's up to us. And if we fail, I will personally scratch your faces up. Got it?" Meowth tells Jessie and James.<br>"I don't know why you're telling this us Meowth, we know how to steal Pokémon from the Pokémon Center. We are almost there," James said playing with a red rose.  
>"We can handle it Meowth, so stop being such a worried cat," Jessie tells the talking Pokémon.<br>Meowth frowns.  
>They better do it right, Meowth thinks. If not, it's his head that will be on the Boss' wall.<p>

~~~~~~Red Vs. Blue!

Red had made it to Pallet Town safely. He was now entering the Pokémon Lab, and Professor Oak seems glad to see Red.  
>"Ah Red! How is my old Pokémon? Well, it seems to like you a lot. You must be talented as a Pokémon trainer! What? You have something for me? Ah! This is the custom PokéBall I ordered! Thank you Red! Now, Red can I ask you for a favor," Oak said smiling.<br>Suddenly the door opens.  
>It was Blue.<br>Red can already feel the anger rising.  
>Blue doesn't look at Red and said, <em>"<em>Gramps! What did you call me for?"  
>Red looks at Blue.<br>Professor Oak gasps. "Aha!" Red looks at the Pokémon Professor.

"Oh, right! I have a request for you two. On the desk there is my invention, the Pokédex! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! Red and Blue. Take these with you. You can't get detailed data on Pokémon by just seeing them, though you get some data, not all of it is completed. You must catch them to obtain complete data. So, here are some tools for catching wild Pokémon. When a wild Pokémon appears, it's fair game. Just throw a PokéBall at it and try to catch it! This won't always work, however. A healthy Pokémon can escape. You have to be lucky! To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world… That was my dream! But, I'm too old! I can't get the job done. So, I want you two to fulfill my dream for me. Get moving, you two. This is a great undertaking in Pokémon history! Can I count on you two to help me with this?"  
>Red just nods his head.<br>Oak gives them the Pokedex.  
>Blue smirks and looks at him.<br>"Alright Gramps! Leave it all to me! Red, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this."  
>Red closes his fists.<br>"I don't need you tell me what I'm necessary to do or not!"  
>Blue smiles even wider. "Whatever Red."<br>Red said nothing and starts to head to the door.  
>"Wait, Red! Where do you think you're going? Let's check out our Pokémon! Come on, I'll take you on! Unless you're a wimp!"<br>Red turns his head to Blue.  
>"Well since you clearly only have one Pokémon, I'll be fair, I'll only use Squirtle."<br>Red walks slowly up to Blue.  
>"I won't lose, Red!"<br>"We'll just have to wait and see, Blue!"  
>Professor Oak sighs. "In here? All my work could be damaged... wait!"<br>The Professor suddenly hurries to clear off the space. Red and Blue stare blankly.  
>"Sorry, don't want my stuff ruined, valuable research! Carry on!"<p>

Red and Blue lock their eyes.  
>"Go Squirtle!" Blue yells out. He throws the PokéBall at the floor.<br>"Go Charmender!" Red unleashes his Pokémon.  
>Charmender and Squirtle look at each other confused to see each other again.<br>Red can feel sweat come down his face.  
>Blue knows he has the advantage against Red, so this will be very easy.<br>Out of nowhere, the two Pokémon embrace each other in a happy hug.  
><em>Char, Char!<br>Squirtle!  
><em>They were now running around playing.  
>Blue and Red fall to the ground.<br>"Squirtle! What did I say about playing with Red's Pokémon! We were just about to battle!" Blue yells as he and Red stand up.  
>Immediately the two Pokémon got into the center of the two boys.<br>Charmender looks at Red, who nods.  
>"Squirtle, use Tackle!"<br>Squirtle was hesitant at first, but then lunges forward.  
>"Charmender, dodge it!" Charmender jumps out of the way just before he was hit.<br>"Scratch it Charmender!"  
>The fire Pokémon does a small front flip and scratches Squirtle's face. The poor water Pokémon yells in pain.<br>"Now use Scratch again!"  
>"Squirtle look out!"<br>Charmender scratches him again, making Squirtle grunt in more pain.  
>"Squirtle, Tackle, now!"<br>The water Pokémon shakes the pain off and runs in high speed and tackles Charmender to the floor.  
>Blue laughs. "Again, Squirtle!"<br>Charmender only got to get up for a half a second before he pushed down again, sliding away a few feet.  
>"Charmender, Scratch it again!"<br>Charmender gets up, and Red notices that the flame in Charmender's tail had visibly grown.  
>Charmender dashes to Squirtle.<br>"Dodge it!" Blue shouts, but it was too late, Charmender had attacked it, hard enough to send the Pokémon staggering back in pain.  
>"Finish it Charmender!"<br>_Char!_ it cries as it raises its claws high up and scratches Squirtle on its face, drawing a giant red scar on its left eye. Red notices blood on Charmender's claws too.  
>Squirtle falls to the ground in defeat.<br>It wasn't moving, and blood was dripping down from its scar now.  
>Blue stares at Squirtle.<br>Professor Oak was chewing on a candy bar.  
>It was all quiet, except for the heavy breathing of Charmender.<br>Red wanted to cheer on the outside, but knew to keep it.  
>"W-WHAT?! U-u-unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon! Gramps..."<br>Blue walks up to his grandfather.  
>"Sorry Blue, Red won fair and square. Pokémon do get hurt in battles, and sometimes death can occur, that's why it's only to faint a Pokémon, like your Squirtle."<br>Blue didn't like the fact that he lost... to Red!  
>"I want a different starter!"<br>His grandfather shakes his head.  
>Blue runs to the table. He snatches the PokéBall.<br>"Fine, I'll get this Pokémon and Squirtle!"  
>Blue grabs Squirtle.<br>"Blue, you can't take that Pokémon!" Oak said.  
>"Whatever gramps, it'll help me for my Pokedex, as for you Red, this isn't over! I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from my sis! I'll tell her not to lend you one, Red! Hahaha! Don't bother coming around to my place after this!" He storms out the Laboratory.<br>Red was about to run after him, but Oak stops him.  
>"No Red. It's not worth it. He can keep that Eevee. He will learn the hard way I suppose. I want you to have my Bulbasaur, Red. I just got it yesterday, but I'm sure you'll have more time to tend to it. Either way, I have to go to Hoenn for the week, Professor Birch has found more evidence regarding Kyogre and Groudon. And a map will be useful on your journey, so stop by my house if you want."<br>Red nods his head even though he wondered what on Earth was a Groundon and a Kyogre.  
>Oak walks to a desk and hands Red a Bulbasaur.<br>"Thanks Professor. I have a question, do you know any Pokémon that's pink and flies around?"  
>The Professor thinks for a minute.<br>"Yes, I think you might be referring to Mew. It's a Pokémon that is hardly seen by anyone, it disguises itself. You say that you saw it?"  
>"Yeah, I saw it fly up to me yesterday. When you called me to get my starter Pokémon."<br>The Professor looks away.  
>"Thank you for telling me Red. Now carry on, I'm sure Blue would've gone off to Viridian by now."<br>Red said goodbye and left with Charmender close behind him.  
>The Professor sat on his chair. Could it be that Mew didn't forget about him? Could it be... that Mew is really looking for Professor Oak after all this time?<p>

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

"Boss, Jessie and James are now in Viridian while Butch is interrogating the man who stole our Dratini. Everything is going well."  
>The Boss smiles.<br>"Good. I'm sure the Dratini is in the Viridian Pokémon Center. If Dratini is not there, kill the man. He has stolen. I hate when people interfere with my plans. Has the President answered my request?"  
>The Grunt shakes his head.<br>"Tell him if he doesn't want Saffron City to taken, tell him that I want it soon. Or he will regret it."  
>The Grunt nods and leaves the door. The Boss pets his Persian.<p>

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

"If you're strong you'll survive and you'll keep your dream alive!" Sid continued to sing.  
>Kenny was trying to be polite and resist Sid's singing.<br>"What song are you even singing?!" Kenny said out load.  
>Sid looks at him.<br>"I don't know, I used to hear it in Hoenn. Every region has their own theme you know."  
>Kenny blushes.<br>He didn't know that...  
>"So what now dude, we just continue our way to Pewter right?" Sid asked.<br>Kenny nods and takes out his book. "Yes, according to my book, Brock specifies in Rock Type Pokémon. So, therefore you have the advantage."  
>Sid smiles at that.<br>"Alright! Hey, let's battle Pokémon! I want my Squirtle to gain more experience!"  
>Sid throws his Pokeball in the air and Squirtle comes right out of it.<br>"Hey bud, ready to fight again?"  
><em>Squirtle!<br>_Sid laughs. "Alright then, all we have to do is find a worthy opponent. How about that Pokémon right there!" Sid points to a short purple Pokémon eating a blue berry.  
>"A Nidoran!" Kenny exclaims flashing his Pokedex and aiming it at the Pokémon.<br>**"Nidoran; Number 032. The poison pin Pokémon. Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting. It stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom."  
><strong>Sid looks around.  
>"What's wrong? Nidoran too dangerous?" Kenny asks trying to hold in a giggle.<br>A red mark goes through Sid's face.  
>"Hey, I don't want my Squirtle poisoned that's all! What level is it in anyway?"<br>Kenny looks at his Pokedex. "Level 3. It's a male in case you haven't noticed. The blue ones are the females. Don't forget to get information on the Pokémon!"  
>Sid takes out his Pokedex and records the data.<br>"Kenny, why don't you battle it?" Sid asks.

"Me?" Kenny remarks pointing to himself.  
>"Yeah dude! You have to make your Sandshrew powerful enough to evolve."<br>Kenny hesitantly takes out his Sandshrew.  
>"Ok then, go Sandshrew!" Kenny throws the Pokeball in the air, and his Sandshrew sparkles for a few seconds and it stops.<br>"Cool, it has all that special effects on it!" Sid cries out.  
>Sandshrew looks at Kenny and looks away with an angered expression.<br>"Don't tell me he's still mad at us?" Kenny said gloomily.  
>"Maybe, it still is. Hey, Sandshrew? You still mad little buddy?"<br>Sandshrew looks at Sid for a split second and looks away again.  
>Kenny walks up to it. "Don't be mad Sandshrew, we're sorry for scaring you, honestly."<br>The Pokémon looks at Kenny and then looks away again.  
>"Aw, it's hopeless," Kenny gives up.<br>Suddenly Sandshrew jumps on Kenny. They tumble over, Kenny laughing. Sandshrew was licking Kenny now.  
>Sid smiles.<br>He was looking at Kenny who had smile and was laughing, and for a moment, Sid felt peaceful. He was happy that Kenny felt happy. Sid suddenly felt himself blushing.  
>What the heck just happened?<br>Maybe he shouldn't have taken so many pain killers last night that scratch that Sandshrew gave them didn't hurt too much.  
>Kenny walks up to Sid holding Sandshrew on his arms.<br>"I'm ready to fight!" Kenny said smiling.  
>Sid stares at Kenny for two seconds.<br>"Oh, right! Yeah, I'll be rootin' for ya! Go and give him hell!"  
>Kenny notices his sudden respond, but ignores it and releases Sandshrew.<br>"Ok Sandshrew, get ready for your first battle!" Kenny cries.  
>Sid wasn't paying attention. He was asking himself why he felt that way when he saw Kenny.<p>

~~~~~~Leaf

"So you're telling me, that the nearest shopping mall is in Celadon City?!" Leaf shouts at the PokeMart clerk.  
>"Well uh, sorry ma'am, all we have are supplies needed for your Pokémon Journey..."<br>Leaf brushes her hair to the man.  
>"Whatever, I'm fine with my awesome clothes anyway." Leaf storms out the PokeMart.<br>Ugh, that man was so annoying.  
>Leaf decides that Viridian was over, so she needs to continue on.<br>She walks to the gate.  
>The old man was still there. Leaf ignores him and walks on to Route 2.<br>It was getting late. The sun was starting to set.  
>Something catches her eye, an air balloon. It's so cute! With that Meowth cliché!<br>Leaf smiles to herself and wonders what her other Pokémon will be. She hopes to get another Pokémon soon. Or to even fight a Gym Leader soon. Maybe Leaf can make it to Pewter City by nightfall, she doesn't want to use her sleeping bag yet, it's way too early for that. She runs into Route 2 trying to at least hurry up and catch up to everyone else.  
>However, as Leaf went on running, she failed to hear the explosion that occurred in the Pokémon Center.<p>

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty -A FEW MINUTES BEFORE THE EXPLOSION-

"Now, about my bike..." Misty said as she saw Satoshi's Pikachu crawl on his back.  
>"I'm really sorry, I'll make it to you soon!"<br>Misty crosses her arms.  
>"Oh you will alright, now that I don't have a bike, I'm going to follow you until you give me my bike dammit!"<br>Satoshi felt this sudden urge of running off now. He knows how much a bike costs, and he clearly doesn't have that much.  
>"Ok, ok! I'm off to Pewter City tomorrow, Misty! All we have to do is go to Cerulean!"<br>Misty walks away. "Good, there's a bike shop there anyway! You can buy me a bike there!"  
>Satoshi falls to the ground.<br>Pikachu looks at Satoshi and shakes its head.  
>"What are you looking at?" Satoshi tells Pikachu.<br>The yellow mouse giggles.  
>"Oh no!" the nurse cries.<br>Misty and Satoshi hurry to the desk. "What's wrong?" Satoshi asks.  
>"Look at the security cameras outside. You see that air balloon in the shape of a Meowth? That's been known to be Team Rocket!"<br>Satoshi looks confused.  
>"Who's Team Rocket?"<p>

"Meowth! And when we snatch all their Pokémon, those scared little mice will know I'm the top cat! Ready Jessie? Ready James?"  
>The two rocket grunts ready their Pokeballs as they hover on top of the Pokémon Center.<br>"Ekans!"  
>"Koffing!"<br>"Attack!"  
>The Pokeballs burst through a window from the roof. The Pokeballs fall to the floor and the Pokémon come out.<br>Misty and Satoshi take a step back.  
>The nurse runs off to the back, and yells "I'll protect the Pokémon, hold them off until the Police comes!"<br>Satoshi and Misty exchange worried looks.  
>Suddenly the roof explodes, sending bits of concrete everywhere. Satoshi pulls Misty out of the way as the falling destruction almost kills her.<br>Misty had screamed, and they both fell to the floor.  
><em>Koffing!<br>Ekans!  
><em>The Koffing slides across the air and covers the Pokémon Center with thick brownish black smoke.  
>"Misty! Are you ok? What just happened?!"<br>Suddenly, Satoshi hears laughter.  
>"Don't be frightened, little boy!"<br>"Allow us to introduce ourselves!"  
>The smoke clears to reveal a woman with long crimson hair.<br>"Prepare for trouble!"  
>The smoke clears forward and a man with periwinkle hair holding a rose appears.<br>"And make it double!"  
>"To protect the world from devastation!"<br>"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
>Now the smoke had cleared.<br>"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
>"To extend our reach to the stars above!"<br>"Jessie!"  
>"James!"<br>"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
>"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"<br>A Meowth falls in front of them.  
>"Meowth that's right! Now listen up you little brats, we're here for the Pokémon, and Dratini! Now give them up, unless you want to end up scratched up!"<br>Satoshi helped Misty up.  
>"You guys don't make any sense! Why are you attacking a Pokémon Center?"<br>Misty starts to slowly pull Satoshi away as she stares into Ekans eyes.  
>"You just don't get it. We want all your Pokémon. Now!" Jessie said.<br>"You're not taking Pikachu!" Satoshi yells as his Pokémon starts to let electricity from its red cheeks.  
>"We don't give a damn about you Pikachu! Now if you just surrender, and tell us were all the Pokémon are being held, we might just let you out of here alive!" Meowth shouts.<br>"Satoshi, let's go, they're crooks..." Misty said tugging on his shirt.  
>"So what? They bug me, we can take them!"<br>The Team Rocket trio smile.  
>"The boy's bugged?"<br>"How cute."  
>"Enough talking! Attack them you idiots!"<br>James and Jessie extend their arms.  
>"Koffing, attack!"<br>"Ekans go!"

Misty and Satoshi break into a run.  
>The nearly escaped a deadly strike from the Ekans who flew into some computers and the computers explode.<br>Koffing head-butts Misty to the floor, and she slides away.  
>"Misty!"<br>Satoshi helps her up and they try to run to the exit.  
>Meowth blocks their way.<br>"You can't escape from Meowth!"  
>The talking Pokémon jumps in the air and scratches Satoshi on his face, drawing blood. He screams covering his face.<br>"Look out!" Misty yells as she pushes Satoshi away.  
>She jumps to the other side as Ekans flies into Meowth, and both Pokémon crash out the door.<br>Meowth lets out a shrieking cry.  
>Misty tries to run out, but Ekans blocked the way. She grabs Satoshi's hand and they run to the other room.<p>

"In here, quickly!" the nurse hisses.  
>They enter a room. It was filled with rows and rows of Pokeballs.<br>"What do we do?" Misty asks to the nurse.  
>"We have to transfer all the Pokeballs to the nearest Pokémon Center. It's in Pewter City."<br>The nurse turns on a computer. She types into a system.  
>"Hello? This is Viridian Pokémon Center! We have a Pokémon emergency! Transfer all the Pokémon out of here now!"<br>Suddenly the Pokeballs start to glow white and they start to disappear.  
>Out of nowhere, Koffing crashes through the door breaking the computer and scattering Pokeballs to the floor.<br>The nurse screams as the computers explode.  
>"Oh no, the Pokeballs won't be able to transport!"<br>Laughter can be heard.  
>"You are all trapped now. Just give it up." Meowth smiles.<br>The trio appear at the busted up door.  
>Ekans slithers its tail.<br>"I guess we have to fight," Misty said.  
>"But Pikachu still isn't fully recovered!" the nurse panics.<br>"That's why I'm going to handle these clown myself! Go Starmie!"

A purple star appears.  
><em>Heah! <em>it cries.  
>"Ekans, use Poison Sting!"<br>The snake Pokémon lunges forward.  
>"Starmie, Water Pulse!" A wave of water rushes out of the tip of Starmie's front side and the water breaks into four dashes of water. It hits Ekans that sends it hurling back towards the Team Rocket Trio. They get send out the door screaming.<br>Meowth, didn't get hit and quickly got ahold of some Pokeballs.  
>"James!" he cries out as he throws them to James who catches them.<br>He stuffs the Pokeballs in a bag.  
>"Hey, give them back!" Satoshi yells.<br>"Starmie, Swift!" Misty yells.  
><em>Heah!<br>_Starmie spins rapidly and little star-like yellow objects fly towards the bag and it rips scattering the Pokeballs.  
>"No! Koffing, Toxic!"<br>Thick purple gas escapes out of the Pokémon and hits Starmie.  
>"No!"<br>Starmie gets a little bit darker, and it shakes violentlyand then it falls to the ground but gets back up.  
>"It's badly poisoned, you should just stop now little girl," James smirks.<br>"Water Pulse!" Misty yells and Starmie once again sends the villainous team sliding across the floor.  
><em>Pikapi! <em>Pikachu cries out.  
>Satoshi turns around and sees that a lot of Pikachu were standing next to his own.<br>"What are they going to do?" Satoshi questions.  
>"Oh I get it, Pikachu, use Thundershock!" the nurse exclaims.<br>_Pikaaaaaaaaachuuuuu!  
><em>There must have been at least 20 Pikachu doing the same move, the lightningbolt hits the Team Rocket Trio. The scream in pain. The electricity surges to the walls, and lights on the ceilings. Soon everyone was yelling out in pain, the electricity was overwhelming. Eventually, the electricity finds the power grid on the Pokémon Center.  
>And with an explosion that rocks the now night sky, there was no more Pokémon Center.<p>

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

"Did you see that light dude?" Sid asks Kenny as they were preparing their sleeping bags.  
>"Uh no. Maybe it was a meteor or something. We are in that season for meteor showers."<br>Sid frowns.  
>"It was too bright though, it looked it came from Viridian City."<br>Kenny sighs. "Ok, we'll check it out tomorrow if you insist."  
>Sid shakes his head. "Nah, you're probably right. Have a good night dude."<br>Sid covers himself up, still thinking about the light.  
>"You too Sid, pleasant dreams."<p>

~~~~~~Leaf

ZZZzzzzz... ZZZZzzzzzz... ZZZZzzzz... ZZZZZZZ!  
>Bulba was covering her ears. Leaf can sure snore loudly.<p>

~~~~~~Red

He couldn't believe at what he just witnessed. The Pokémon Center exploded. Almost immediately he sees paramedics and ambulance on the scene as well as police officers. News casts appeared as well.  
>Red runs to go check out what happened. He sees some dead Pokémon on the floor, but no human bodies.<br>He sees that Blue had shown up.  
>"Woah, did you see when it exploded? It's a shame that all those Pokémon died. What a start for a journey."<br>Red doesn't look at Blue.  
>"What happened?" Red asked a police guard.<br>"Team Rocket struck again. We are unfortunate to loose a few Pokémon, but the nurse and the two other civilians are ok."  
>Red looks at the rubble. Poor Pokémon. They didn't deserve this.<br>"Who's Team Rocket?" Red asks.  
>"A gang who steal Pokémon. They are always up to no good. If you see them, come and report them. If you're wondering how the building blew, the nurse combined the efforts of Pikachu to send them away, but all that power blew everything."<br>Red slowly nods his head. He walks up to one of the ambulance, Blue following nearby. He sees Satoshi and Misty getting treated by some paramedics.  
>"Satoshi! Misty! Are you guys ok?"<br>They look up.  
>"We're ok, but those Pokémon didn't make it."<br>Red looks back at the building.  
>"We're lucky to be alive. Team Rocket managed to escape," Misty explains.<br>"So this Team Rocket, did you battle them?" Blue asked.  
>"Yeah, they weren't too hard though."<br>Blue smirks.  
>"At least you can actually beat someone Satoshi," Blue remarks.<br>Satoshi growls and keeps his anger to himself.  
>Red on the other hand was staring at the building.<br>Why did a gang try to attack a Pokémon Center? They must have been looking for something valuable. But what?

~~~~~~Viridian City

The Boss was standing next to the Pokémon Gym. He petted his Persian.  
>Butch came into view.<br>They were staring at the destruction and all that drama down at the Pokémon Center.  
>"Well?" The Boss asks without looking at Butch.<br>"They'll find the body sooner or later at the house."  
>The Boss smiles.<br>Meowth casually walks up to The Boss.  
>"Did you get it?"<br>Meowth's coin shines and he smiles sinisterly.  
>"Right here Boss. Just like you said. Jessie and James already are planning to go after that Pikachu that you want."<br>The Boss' smile widens.  
>Meowth hands over the Pokeball.<br>"Go with those two Meowth."  
>Meowth looks at The Boss.<br>"But—"  
>The Boss smacks Meowth across the face. The poor Pokémon staggers to the floor.<br>"I hate buts Meowth. Now hurry your ass to Jessie and James. Don't disappoint me. Go!"  
>Meowth nods and walks off into the dark night.<p> 


	8. The Terror of Viridian Forest!

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

Sid was admiring his amazing pecs and biceps. Five by standing girls run up to him and start to feel up his muscles.  
>"Oh Siiiiiddd!" he hears someone calls.<br>He looks to his right.  
>May was standing in his view wearing nothing but a red and blue bathing suit. Sid can feel his mouth drop to the floor.<br>"Sid, come help a little. Would you?"  
>Sid pops up in front of her all stiff and hard.<br>"Yes May?! Anything for you May!"  
>May giggles and Sid carries her up from her feet.<br>"Sid will you please..." May said bending her arm to her forehead showing her cleavage to Sid.  
>"YES?!"<br>May touches his left cheek.  
>"Sid... wake up."<br>Sid looks confused. "Huh?"  
>May looks serious now. "Wake up. Wake up!"<br>Sid opens his eyes.  
>"What?" he said weakly looking up at Kenny who was covering his nose with a napkin that was all red.<p>

"Sorry to wake you up, but Blue just passed us and well we're behind. He was um... very happy... very happy. I think he won Red in a battle or something. And um... you have an..."  
>Kenny clutches his napkin more as the blood gets wetter.<br>"I have a what?" Sid said leaning forward and rubbing his eyes.  
>Kenny looks away and points down at his sleeping bag.<br>"Huh?" Sid said and he looks down.  
>Sid's eyes darken in embarrassment.<br>"...Oh..."  
>Kenny blushes and walks up to his sleeping bag.<br>"It's ok Sid, those are normal..."  
>Kenny packs everything up.<br>Sid stands up and turns to another direction.  
>"I'm sorry dude... I can't..." Sid can feel his face turn hot.<br>This is so awkward, Kenny thought. Well at least he got to see...  
>Kenny's nose squirts out blood. Curse his mind!<p>

After they finished packing up, they decided to continue to continue their journey to the Viridian Forest. Kenny was still thinking about earlier. He was wondering why he was in that condition. What dream could it have been?  
>Something runs quickly from their view.<br>"What the hell was that?!" Sid cries.  
>Kenny takes out his Pokedex. They waited for a while, but there was nothing coming out again.<br>Kenny looks around.  
>"Should we run?" Kenny asks.<br>"Maybe. How far are we from the form the forest?"  
>Kenny was about to take his map out when suddenly a long silky string takes it off to a tree.<br>He sees an Ariados.  
>"Ah!" Kenny exclaims and he falls to the floor.<br>Sid looks at it. "What is that?"  
>He flashes his Pokedex at it.<br>**"Ariados; Number 168. The long leg Pokémon. It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which. Rather than making a nest in one specific spot, it wanders in search of food after darkness falls."  
><strong>The Pokémon lunges at Sid who screams and runs away.  
>"Why is it attacking me?!"<br>He runs off into Route 2. The Pokémon follows.  
>"Sid wait up!"<br>As Kenny was running, he saw other people's footsteps. Could it be that others had gone inside the Viridian Forest?

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty

"WWWAAAAAAAHHHH!" Misty hides behind Satoshi.  
>"Whoa, what's the matter Misty?" Satoshi asks.<br>"Look over there!" Misty exclaims.  
>Satoshi looks and sees a Caterpie.<br>"Cool, it's a Caterpie! Why are you scared Misty? It's a Bug Type."  
>Misty still was hiding behind Satoshi.<br>"Even if it is a Pokémon, bugs are disgusting, and I don't like them! Do something, capture it or something, anything!"  
>Satoshi laughs. "What happened to big ol' tough Misty?"<br>Misty looks at Satoshi.  
>"ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT OR NOT?!"<br>Satoshi takes a few steps back.  
>"Ok, ok just stop screaming. This is a piece of cake. Caterpie, you're mine!" He flips his hat on his head and throws the Pokeball at Caterpie.<br>It took about 15 seconds, but Satoshi caught a Caterpie!  
>Satoshi starts to jump up and down and whirls Misty around. Pikachu gets a little dizzy, but eventually he falls to the ground.<br>Misty looks away.  
>"It takes a worm to love a worm."<br>Satoshi takes his tongue out at her. "Haha. Very funny. Hey Pikachu!" The yellow mouse springs up.  
>"Hey, we got a new friend!"<br>Pikachu cheers.  
>"From now on, we'll catch a whole bunch of new friends! Caterpie, you're sticking with us."<br>Misty looks petrified. "Does that mean..."  
>"Caterpie, come on out!"<br>Misty runs away as the bug Pokémon comes right out.  
>Caterpie looks at Satoshi, but then he sees Misty. It rushes over to her and starts to rub on her.<br>Misty exclaims.  
>"Get this disgusting bug away from me!"<br>Satoshi laughs.  
>"Hey, I think Caterpie likes you."<br>Misty backs away and grabs Pikachu. "You keep Caterpie, and I'll keep Pikachu."  
>Pikachu smiles and enjoys Misty petting him.<br>"Whatever Misty, let's go Caterpie."  
>The bug looks sad and climbs to Satoshi's shoulder. They continue their way through the forest while Pikachu follows.<br>"Wait for me!" Misty yells but keeps her distance from Satoshi and Caterpie.  
>"Why are you still following us?" Satoshi asks.<br>"M-My bike! You have to pay up for my bike! And this is the fastest way through the forest!"  
>Satoshi shakes his head, but is glad that Misty is coming along.<p>

~~~~~~Red

Red had gone over the features of his Pokedex. He reads his Pokémon's entries out loud.  
>"From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places. Whoa, I gotta be careful with Charmender, don't want my Pokémon to die."<br>He walks up to a kid.  
>"Hey, do you know where the exit for the forest is?"<br>The kid tells him. "But watch out for my friends, they're itching for a fight!"  
>Red smiles.<br>Pokémon Battles.  
>Imagine.<br>"Thanks dude!" Red said as he went on.  
>He's only fought against Blue, and he won once and lost once. Maybe he could actually beat other people.<br>That kid looked like a bug catcher, so maybe he might actually be able to beat them with Charmender. He also has the Bulbasaur that the Professor gave him. Maybe he might actually make through the forest.  
>However, there was something that Red didn't notice as he walked through the forest. A Pokémon was watching him, and had evil intentions. Very evil intentions.<p>

~~~~~~Leaf

"Bulba, use Tackle!"  
>The Bulbasaur tackles the Nidoran to the floor, and it faints.<br>Leaf cheers.  
>She jumps up and down as her Pokedex sounds off twice. She looks at her Pokedex.<br>Bulba was now in Level 7!  
>She returns her Bulbasaur.<br>"Great job. Now, time to get some info on Nidoran." She aims her Pokedex at the Nidoran.  
><strong>"Nidoran, Number 029. The Poison Pin Pokémon. Though small, it must be treated with caution because of its powerfully toxic barbs. The female has smaller horns. While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from its barbs can be fatal."<br>**Leaf swallows hard. Whoa, this thing could kill with one drop of venom? Either it's over powered, or the Pokedex was lying. I wonder if I can still catch it.  
>Leaf summons her Pokeball and throws it at the Nidoran.<br>The ball shakes, and then it stops.  
>"Did I get it?" she wonders.<br>She walks up to it. She smiles and carries it up.  
>"I did it! I caught my first Pokémon! I did it, I did it!"<br>Leaf begins to twirls around and she trips. She smiles. "Time for me to catch another Pokémon!"  
>She runs to the building that leads to Viridian Forest. She passes a girl talking on her PokeGear about Rattata's bite. There was a lady blocking the door to the forest.<br>"Are you going to Viridian Forest? It's a natural maze in there. Be careful, don't get lost."  
>Leaf smiles at her and enter the forest. "It's not so scary," Leaf told herself.<br>"BOO!"  
>"AAAHH!"<p>

Blue starts to laugh.  
>Leaf blushes. "What the heck Blue!"<br>Blue continues to laugh.  
>"I got you good Leaf. Or should I say Melody."<br>Leaf blushes even more.  
>"Don't say my middle name you loser! What do you even want?"<br>Blue looks hurt. "I just came to show you this."  
>Blue flashes a case, and it held a badge.<br>Leaf's mouth drops to the floor.  
>"You got the Boulder Badge?! Does that mean you defeated Brock?"<br>Blue smirks.  
>"Of course I did. It was all piece of cake. With my Squirtle, I single handled fainted all his Pokémon," Blue said proudly.<br>"What Pokémon does he have?" Leaf curiously asked.  
>"I'm not telling anything. You'll find out when you get there."<br>Leaf was unsatisfied. "Come on Blue, please!"  
>Leaf jumps in front of him and wrap her arms around his neck. Blue couldn't hold back his blush as her faces was inches from his own.<br>"Ok, ok! I'll tell you!" Blue panics.  
>Leaf let's go, and inside her mind she's cheering. She held Blue. She HELD Blue.<br>"He's special in rock type. I mean the name really gives out the clue."  
>Leaf smiles. "Thanks Blue. Now all I have to do, is get through the forest. How many Pokémon do you have Blue? I have two."<br>Blue smirks again. He closes his eyes and raises his hand in a cockish way. "I have four. My starter, Pidegeotto, Rattata, and Eevee."  
>Leaf gasped. "You have an Eevee?"<br>Blue nods his head. "I got it walking around. It will most likely be better than any other Pokémon."  
>Leaf nods her head.<br>"If you want a faster way down the forest, keep following that path here and then take a right. You'll get to Pewter City in no time."  
>Leaf smiles wider. "Thanks again Blue. See ya!" Leaf runs of into the forest.<br>Blue smiles. Helping a hot girl, check. Time to get follower girls, check. Beating Red, check. All he needs now is to go to Cerulean City...

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

"What the hell was that things problem?" Sid exclaims as he ran out of breath. Kenny caught up.  
>"Did it leave?" he asks looking around.<br>"Yeah, that little prick. What now?"  
>Kenny was about to take out his map, but... "AAAHH! That Ariados took the map!"<br>Sid looks at the ground.  
>"Those look like the tracks of the Ariados. Let's go after it." Sid runs off.<br>"Wait up Sid!"  
>Sid comes to a stop and Kenny crashes into him and he falls.<br>"Sorry Ken. Look around for that ugly ass Pokémon." Sid looks around the floor for more tracks. That's strange, they stopped.  
>"Hey Kenny, the tracks stopped. Maybe it jumped somewhere. Kenny?" Sid looks back and sees that Kenny was looking up at the trees. "Kenny what're you looking at?"<br>He looks up and gasps.  
>A bunch of Spinaraks and Ariados were looking down at them.<br>"I forgot about the nests..." Kenny whispers.  
>"Run!" Sid yells.<br>Kenny gets up and runs off while Sid close behind.  
>The Pokémon were close behind.<br>"What do we do?!" Sid yells as they ran deeper into the forest. "They're going to eat us!" Kenny yells.  
>They jump over a log which actually was a hill, and they rolled all the way down hurting themselves. "Oww." Kenny complains as he adjusts his glasses. Sid pulls him up and pushes him to run.<br>The Pokémon were still after them.  
>"What do we do?" Sid yells again.<br>Kenny looks around and sees a clearing. He runs into it, Sid follows. They see a house. They go in and slam the door.  
>"This is too much for me! It hasn't even been a week, and we're facing life and death!" Kenny exclaims.<br>"Calm down. We have no choice but to battle them, go Squirtle!" His Squirtle comes out.  
>Kenny releases Sandshrew.<br>"What do we do now? My Sandshrew is at Level 6. Your Squirtle is at Level 7. We'll never make it!" Kenny whines.  
>"Kenny, listen to me, we can do this!" Sid said trying to calm him down.<br>The Spinarak enter through the windows.  
>"Squirtle, use Aqua Jet!" Streams of water hit the coming Bug Pokémon.<br>"Sandshrew, attack using Scratch!" Sandshrew began to attack any Spinarak that came near.  
>"Dammit!" Sid said as he began to punch the Pokémon.<br>Kenny found a broom and began to fight them off as well.  
>"There's too many! What do they want?!"<br>Kenny sends a Spinarak flying away. That's when he remembered.  
>"Sid, do you have any berries with you?"<br>Sid punches a Pokémon away. "Yeah, why?"  
>Kenny kicks a Spinarak.<br>"They're attracted by Oran Berries! Throw them away before they get a lucky bite!"  
>Sid manages to throw the berries out of his pouch. The berries scattered, and all the Pokémon gathered around them. As soon as they finished, they all left.<br>Kenny gave a sigh of relief.  
>"That was so close. We could've died." Sid said.<br>"Don't think you're safe now little boy," said a voice.

Kenny and Sid whirl around. They see a man and a woman standing there looking at them. "What the hell? Who are you?" Sid questions.  
>"Check your eyes and prepare for trouble!" the woman said.<br>"We've get the prize, so make it double!" the man said raising a flower.  
>"To protect the world from its own greed!"<br>"To steal all the treasure that they don't need!"  
>"To work every heist like there are none other!"<br>"And split the spoils with one another!"  
>"Jessie!"<br>"James!"  
>"Thieves return under the cover of day and night!"<br>"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
>A Meowth falls in front of them. "Meowth that's right!"<br>Kenny and Sid exchange looks. "Are we being filmed?" Sid asks. Kenny shrugs.  
>"This is no television cartoon, manga, or game kid!" Jessie angrily remarks.<br>"This isn't even a fan fiction!" James said.  
>"Shut up you too. Where's that Satoshi boy, we're looking for him. That Pikachu he has could be quite useful," Meowth smiles and his teeth twinkle.<br>"Is it me or is that Meowth talking?" Kenny said.  
>"Never mind that! Where's Satoshi so we can steal his Pikachu!"<br>Sid and Kenny exchange worried looks.  
>"You're Team Rocket aren't you?" Kenny said looking at the symbols on their chest.<br>"Yes. We are. Now where are they or prepare to battle."  
>Sandshrew stands in front of Kenny, Squirtle does the same to his own trainer.<br>"Ok then, Ekans go!"  
>"Koffing attack!"<br>The two Pokémon came out of their Pokeballs.  
>"Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Darts start to come out of Ekans and nearly hit Squirtle who dodged it.<br>"Squirtle, use Tackle!" Squirtle tackles Ekans which sends it hurling to Jessie.  
>"Koffing, use Poison Gas attack!" Black smoke came off from Koffing and consumes Sandshrew. Kenny's Pokémon doesn't even flinch.<br>"What?" James exclaims.  
>"Poison doesn't do that much damage to Ground Types, Sandshrew, use Scratch!"<br>Sandshrew jumps in the air and scratches Koffing to the floor.  
>"We're losing the fight!" Meowth said backing away.<br>"Meowth's right. It's time to be blasting off."  
>The trio carried they're Pokémon away.<p>

"Did we just win our first Pokémon Battle?" Kenny said.  
>There was a ding. Kenny looks at his Pokedex.<br>"Sandshrew went to the next level!" he cries out.  
>Sid looks at his Pokedex. "Squirtle needs a few more experience points. Then he'll be in Level 8. Who's Team Rocket. Why did they attack us?"<br>Kenny sits down on an old and creaky chair.  
>"I read in an article about Team Rocket. They're this gang that steal people's Pokémon. They're dangerous, they've also been known to kill. But those too didn't look too serious. I'm guessing that maybe they're wannabes. But Team Rocket is also known foe genetically creating a Pokémon about ten years ago."<br>Sid looks at Kenny, he was clearly interested.  
>"They made a Pokémon? Which one was it?"<br>Kenny looks at the roof.  
>"Mewtwo. Apparently, the Team Rocket boss was trying to create a very strong Pokémon based on the Legendary Pokémon: Mew. He succeeded, but at the cost of many Team Rocket members. Mewtwo escaped, and there was only one survivor. Mewtwo killed them. Except for one. Do you know who that was?"<br>Sid shakes his head.  
>"Red's father."<br>Sid's eyes widen.  
>"No way!"<br>Kenny nods his head.  
>"He confessed almost everything, but then he was killed in prison. He didn't even have time to say who the Team Rocket Boss was. He said that the Boss was in front of our noses the whole time, but he was very secretive. He explained the events on which happened in Cinnabar Island. On the Pokémon Mansion. They captured Mew and tortured it. They got DNA, and they cloned it. Mewtwo was made. The Boss controlled Mewtwo, but Mewtwo had enough. One day in the lab, Mewtwo killed everyone except for Red's father. Even Red's dad didn't know why Mewtwo spared him, but he said that Mewtwo looked deep into his soul and saw something special. I guess Mewtwo was right."<br>Sid stayed quiet as he heard the story.  
>"Ever since, Mewtwo was added to the Pokedex. Of course everything in there is just speculation. No one has ever seen it battle or anything. Some people say that he is somewhere in Kanto, waiting for the right moment to strike back. Other than that that's all that I know."<p>

Jessie, James, and Meowth listened to their conversation.  
>"Could it be true? What he's all saying?" James asks.<br>"Maybe, but we can't ask the Boss, he'll end us in less than two minutes. Meowth, do you know if this is true?" Jessie asked.  
>Meowth was looking at the ground remembering that awful day...<br>The fire that spread everywhere. How he didn't know how to speak Human yet, and how Mewtwo saved him, and how he threw him to Giovanni. Ever since that day, Giovanni has had Meowth by his side. Meowth even learned how to speak because of Giovanni. He is his master.  
>"Meowth?"<br>The Pokémon looks at him.  
>"If I were you two, I would shut my mouths. The boss doesn't want to hear about you guys talking behind his back right? So I would suggest to shut up, and drop the subject."<br>Meowth walks off into the forest.  
>Jessie and James exchange looks. Then they hurry after Meowth.<p>

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty

Misty was walking away from Satoshi. He manages to capture a Pidgeotto, and Caterpie evolved into Metapod. And now, he wants to get a Weedle? Why does he love Bug Types so much?  
>Misty hears something and turns around to see a long katana in front of her nose.<br>"Greetings maiden, are by chance the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet?"  
>Misty shakes her head violently. "No, that's not me!" she cries.<br>The boy puts his katana away.  
>"Alas, my search continues. I advise you to refrain from further shrieking while passing through this forest. Unless your goal is to attract a horde of Beedrill." The boy leaves on.<br>What a weird kid, Misty thought. I wonder why he would be looking for a trainer from Pallet. Wait...  
>Satoshi is from Pallet!<br>Misty runs after the boy.

~~~~~~ Red

"Go, Weedle!" Bug Catcher Rick cries.  
>He throws the Pokeball and a Weedle comes out.<br>"Weedle?" Red questions. He takes out his Pokedex.  
><strong>"Weedle; Number 013. The hairy bug Pokémon. Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head. Beware of the sharp stinger on its head. It hides in grass and bushes where it eats leaves."<br>**Red smiles. "Go, Charmender!"  
>His Pokémon bursts out smiling and doing a front flip as he fell to the ground.<br>"Weedle, Poison Sting!" The Weedle flies forward and stabs Charmender on its chest, drawing purple liquid and blood. The Charmender shakes a little and Red notices that Charmender even turned a little purple.  
>"Charmender, use Scratch!"<br>Charmender runs up to it, and scratches it, sending back a few inches.  
>"Weedle, String Shot!" Silk wraps around Charmender, and Red's Pokémon stagers back.<br>"Use Scratch again!"  
>Charmender does a front flip and scratches it.<br>The Weedle faints, and Rick returns it.  
>There was a little ding, and Red realized it was from his Pokedex. Charmender was in Level 7. Red saw that Charmender had learned a new move too, Ember.<br>Rick sent out Caterpie!  
>"Charmender, use Ember!"<br>Charmender spins his tail, and fire comes right off and hits Caterpie.  
>The poor Pokémon didn't have time to react. It faints easily. Red raises his fist in the air.<br>"Hell yeah!" he exclaims.  
>The Bug Catcher looks gloom, but hands over $72.<br>"Thanks," Red said smiling, but it fades when he sees Rick's face.  
>"Hey, cheer up, you just have to train harder."<br>Rick looks up. "I guess... maybe I will."  
>The Bug Catcher waves goodbye and leaves.<br>Red looks around. He sees Charmender eating a berry.  
>"Whatya eating Charmender?" Red asked.<br>Charmender holds up the berry.  
><em>Char, Char!<br>_Red looks at it. "As long as it doesn't hurt you, it's ok to eat."  
>Charmender eats it.<br>Red smiles. Charmender was a good choice. He wouldn't want any other Pokémon as a starter. At least that old man from Viridian taught him how to catch a Pokémon.  
>Red hears a sudden buzzing.<br>He looks at the sky. He gasps as he notices a bunch of Beedrill flying towards him. He hears a scream and he turns to sees Charmender gat taken away.  
>The Beedrill almost manage stab him, but he rolls away.<br>"No Charmender! Use Ember!"  
>The Beedrill and Charmender get surrounded by fire, and both Pokémon fall to the ground.<br>"Charmender, are you ok?" Red questions.  
>Charmender looks at its tail and nods.<br>The Beedrill didn't leave, instead, they all zoomed towards Red and Charmender.  
>"Run!" Red yells. Charmender and Red run off into the forest as the Beedrill go after them.<p>

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

"I swear, I just heard Red's voice right now." Kenny said stopping.  
>Sid stops and looks at Kenny. "You did? Is he near? We have tell him about Team Rocket. All I can hear is this horrible buzzing right now though."<br>Kenny starts to hear it too.  
>The buzzing kept getting stronger and stronger.<br>Suddenly a Beedrill appears in front of Kenny.  
>He screams and jumps on Sid who carries him like a bride.<br>Sid can feel a blush coming on, but then he sees ten Beedrill come up in front of them.  
>"Holy crap!" Sid yells.<br>The Beedrill charged.  
>Sid and Kenny scream.<br>Still carrying Kenny, they run off into the forest.

~~~~~~Leaf

"Those screams are scaring the hell out of me," Leaf said to herself, her hands scrounged together to her chest.  
>"Leaf, look out!"<br>Leaf turns around and sees Sid carrying Kenny and they were both running towards her. They both crash and fall.  
>"OW! What are you two doing?!"<br>"Beedrill!"  
>Leaf takes out her Pokedex. "A new Pokémon?" Leaf asks.<br>She looks at the attacking Pokémon. Sid pulls her down just in time to save her from a sting.  
><strong>"Beedrill; Number 015. The poison bee Pokémon. It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail. May appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speeds, all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear."<br>**Leaf gets up and runs away.  
>"Hey, wait up!" Sid yells as he runs after her.<br>"Don't forget about me!" Kenny cries.  
>He gets up, but is tumbled over by a Pokémon. Kenny hits himself on a tree log, and is knocked out cold. The Pokémon stares at Kenny and roars at the Beedrill which made them fly away. The Pokémon carries Kenny on its back, and they both disappear into the forest.<p>

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty

They took a deep breath of relief.  
>Samurai looks at the tree.<br>A bunch of Pokémon were stuck to a tree. They realized what it was.  
>"A whole hive of Kakunas!"<br>Misty gives a small yell. Satoshi takes out his special Pokedex that was green, blue, red, and yellow.  
><em><strong>"Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch."<br>**_Satoshi looks at the tree holding all the Kakuna. He then sees a familiar looking Pokémon.  
>"Hey, look over there, it's Metapod!"<br>Misty covers his mouth. "Are you stupid? You'll wake them up!" she hisses.  
>It was too late, the Kakuna look at them.<br>They all freeze.  
>They begin to glow, and to their horror, they evolve into Beedrill.<br>"They-they evolved!"  
>They scream and they run away. Samurai locates his cabin. They go inside, and hide. The Beedrill strike the door, and when they realized that they can't get in, they left.<br>"What happened to my cabin?!" Samurai exclaims.  
>Satoshi notices that the whole place was wrecked, as if a Pokémon Battle had taken place there.<p>

"I hope you learned your lesson loser, you letting that Weedle escaped could've caused us our lives!" Samurai exclaims.  
>"Take that back!" Satoshi remarks.<br>"I do take it back, because even a loser wouldn't leave their Pokémon like you did!"  
>Satoshi was taken back. "I tried to save Metapod..."<br>Samurai looks away.  
>"Your Metapod will pay for its trainer's inexperience. The other trainers from Pallet weren't so ignorant."<br>Satoshi looks at Samurai.  
>"You mean you fought the other trainers?"<br>Samurai smiles and sits down.  
>"Ah, there were three spectacular matches. First there was Red. He defeated me easily with his Charmender. Although he was prepared, someone had told him that I was itching for Pokémon Battles. Then there was Leaf, she used Bulbasaur, and she defeated me. Then there was Blue. He was better than all of them. I lost in just two hits, I didn't even get to attack. Each one inspired me to redouble my own training. Until I could finally beat the other trainers from Pallet. Unfortunately, one of them was you. I can't wait to find the other two from Pallet, and make sure that those two are worth the battle."<br>Misty stands up looking mad. "So that's why you were after Satoshi! You wanted to win him in a battle!"  
>Samurai gets up. "Compared to those other three, Satoshi is a joke!"<br>Satoshi looks away mad.

That night, all Satoshi can think about was how Metapod was doing. Misty and Samurai were fast asleep, and so was Pikachu. All he could do was hope now. He closes his eyes, and he falls asleep.  
>Just as he fell asleep, Sid and Leaf were shouting out for Kenny, who still has not appeared yet.<br>Kenny on the other hand, was staring at his captor.  
>Kenny has never seen this Pokémon before, and he thought it was Stantler. He faints again.<p>

~~~~~~Kenny

Kenny woke up again. He saw something green staring at him. It was a Pokémon obviously, but he had never seen one like this one.  
>It curiously looked at Kenny and sleeps right next to him. Kenny doesn't know if he should panic or if he should pet it.<br>Kenny decides to look around his surroundings. He was inside a large tree he noticed. He was lying down on soft leaves. Suddenly he sees that big Pokemon that he saw last night before he fainted.  
>"It's you!" Kenny exclaims backing up into the tree's trunk.<br>_Don't fear me human.  
><em>Kenny gets surprised. "You can talk! Well telekinetically, but I can listen to you!"  
><em>I am no danger. I am sorry for hurting you yesterday, but I needed some supplies to heal my son. We have run out of Oran Berries here in the forest.<br>_Kenny looks at the little snoring green Pokémon. "That's ok I guess. You also saved me from those Beedrill huh?"  
><em>Yes. My Deerling and I have been traveling, and he got hurt by a mischievous Pokémon. It won't leave us alone, and my time is coming to an end.<br>_Kenny looked confused. "What do you mean by time? You're not... dying... are you?"  
>The Pokémon slowly nods. Kenny felt his heart break in two.<br>_I need your help. Please take my son with you on your Pokémon journey. He is very young, but knows a few things about battling.  
><em>Again Kenny is left heartbroken again.

"Why? Why me?"  
><em>I sense that you will do the right thing. Protect him from that Pokémon please. I will remain here for the rest of my days. Before you go on, take this.<br>_The Pokémon hands over a green rock.  
><em>It is an emerald from my trainer. Keep it. My son loves that rock a lot.<br>_Kenny takes the emerald and digs into his bag. He takes out his Premier Ball. He presses it gently on Deerling and he goes inside the Premier Ball. The mother Pokémon rests next to Kenny.  
><em>Thank you. Close the entrance to the tree. It's not too hard.<br>_Kenny exits the tree.  
>"I don't know your name..."<br>The Pokémon smiles. _Sawsbuck is what they call me. As for now, please go on. Take care of my son. He will understand what has happened. Goodbye,_ _Kenny.  
><em>The Sawsbuck closes her eyes and rests on leaves.  
>Kenny quietly closes the giant wooden door that led inside the tree. He stares at it for a while, and continues his Pokémon journey with Deerling.<p>

~~~~~~Sid and Leaf

Leaf picks up her Pokeball.  
>"Is catching that Caterpie really necessary right now? Kenny is still out there!" Sid cries out.<br>"I know, but it's Kenny. You don't know him as I do. He's smart enough to handle himself out there. He's the one who remembered all the Pokémon Types back in Trainer School. He's also the one who named 53 Pokémon. So don't think that he's not smart enough to handle himself out there."  
>Leaf sits on a log and polishes her Pokeball. Sid sits next to her.<br>"Why are you even traveling with him anyway?" Leaf asks looking at him.  
>"I thought he looked cool enough to travel. I think someone like him could actually be of help. I want to enter the Pokémon League. He and I are helping each other," Sid said.<br>Leaf closely looks at Sid.  
>Could it be? Leaf wasn't sure.<br>"Well Kenny is a good person to be around. He knows what he's doing."  
>Sid nods. "He's very shy though."<br>Leaf smiles. "You noticed too? He can be very geeky at times too."  
>Sid nods. He suddenly remembers how he carried Kenny away from the Beedrill. That somehow made him blush.<br>Leaf noticed. Now she was positive. She smiles wider and stands up.  
>"Well, I have to go on, Blue is already beating us."<br>This shocked Sid.  
>"What about Kenny?" Sid asked.<br>His reaction is so cute, Leaf thought. He's worried about him.  
>"You'll find him sooner or later. Well gotta go, bye!" And Leaf hurries off.<br>Sid is left dumbfounded.

~~~~~~Red

Those Beedrill had stopped, but now he had another problem.  
><em>Pika! <em>The Pikachu sent out another electric attack, and this time Bulbasaur faints.  
>"Bulbasaur return. Go Charmender!"<br>His starter comes out with a small roar. The furry Pikachu smiles and dashes towards Charmender.  
>"Charmender, use Scratch!"<br>The Pikachu was too fast!  
>It uses ThunderShock, and Charmender shakes as sparks fly out of him.<br>The Pikachu then jumps on Red. It smiles as Red begins to panic.  
><em>Pikachu! <em>The Pikachu zaps Red.  
>He screams in pain.<br>The Pikachu jumps off, and Red is left with burned clothes. He stares at the trees for a while before he falls.  
>The Pikachu giggles.<br>The Charmender gets mad. It charges at Pikachu which runs away.  
>Pikachu looks at Charmender, and gives him the finger.<br>Charmender gets madder.  
>"Just let it go Charmender, it's not worth it," Red said as he lays on the floor. Charmender stares at Pikachu running away.<br>Red gets up. "Return Charmender," Red said.  
>He walks down the path and sees a building that leads to Pewter City.<br>"Hey wait up! What's the hurry? Why the rush?" Red hears a Bug Catcher say.  
>"I'm in no mood to fight right now, so leave me alone before you go crying home to your mother because my Charmender defeated all your stupid Bug Types!" Red yells at the poor kid.<br>The kid looks scared and nods his head swiftly.  
>Red continues on and enters the building to Pewter City.<br>He will get his revenge on that Pikachu someday. For now, all he wants to do is sit down.

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty

"Finally! We can now go to Pewter City!" Misty said giving a sigh of relief.  
>Satoshi smiles at Pikachu that was on his shoulder.<br>"I'm happy that Metapod evolved. Now I have a Butterfree! Did you see how Butterfree set all those Beedrill to sleep? Now that was cool! Also Team Rocket was on there too. Time to reach Pewter City!"  
>Satoshi was so excited he ran forward to the clearing.<br>Misty follows closely. "Hey, wait up Satoshi!"  
>And together they continued their way to the next town.<p>

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid

He walked to what appeared to be an endless road. He finally heard Sid's voice. Kenny runs up to him.  
>Sid looks pissed.<br>"Kenny! Where the hell where you?! I thought you died or something, I was so worried!"  
>Sid couldn't help realize that he sounded too worried. A blush mark escapes his face.<br>Kenny shows him the Premier Ball.  
>"You left to capture a Pokémon!?" Sid said looking at it.<br>"Not really... here sit down, it's a long story."  
>They sit and as Kenny explains the story to Sid, Leaf was looking at them.<br>She was right. They are totally going to fall in love. There's no doubt. Especially the way Sid reacted. They were meant to journey together, how cute! Leaf adjusts her hat.  
>Well her time here is up. Time to fight Brock!<br>Leaf runs off.

"Oh. Hell then, I'm glad you're ok then." Kenny puts the Premier Ball away.  
>"You seemed too worried..." Kenny said under his breath.<br>"So, are we going to complete the Pokedex?" Sid said.  
>Kenny nods his head. "That's the plan. I also was thinking, the next Gym Leader is Brock. You have the advantage to win. Rock isn't very effective to Ground Types too. So consider this a great lead."<br>This made Sid smile.  
>"Well what are waiting for? Let's go to Pewter City right now!"<br>Sid gets up. Kenny adjusts his glasses.  
>"Shall we?"<br>Sid nods his head.  
>They both casually walk out the forest and followed a path.<br>Something was staring at them however. It wanted to hurt them; it wants them to stay on the floor, and to stop breathing. It wanted them dead.

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

The Boss was staring at his reflection from the window.  
>"So your plans are to get rid of all the sea in this planet right?"<br>The Team Magma grunts look at each other.  
>"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You both disgust me. I've decided now, I'm going to kill one of you right now. The other one that lives, go tell your boss to stay away from Kanto, if not things won't end well for him. Now both of you give me your Pokeballs."<br>The Team Magma grunts said nothing as they threw the Pokeballs to The Boss' feet.  
>The Boss raises a gun and shoots a Team Magma member on the head.<br>"Butch, Cassidy, clean up the mess. As for you, get the hell out of my region. There can only be one main gang here, and that's Team Rocket. Tell Maxie, to go follow his stupid dreams on his own region. I'm already have my hands filled with Team Plasma and Team Cipher. If you want to get involved into more gang wars, go ahead and do something stupid. Now get the hell out of my face."  
>The grunt runs away into the dark.<br>Ariana walks up to The Boss.  
>"We need to talk," she said. The Boss looks at her.<br>"If it's about him, no."  
>The Boss said nothing else and walks off into the darkness as well.<br>Ariana looks at him walk away.  
>When will he realize that he needs to be around Silver more?<br>Despite the consequences.


	9. Battle in Pewter City!

~~~~~~Red

After what seemed like forever, Red had finally reached Pewter City.  
>He was still giving a little bit more spasms of electricity here and there, but overall he was fine. Before he talked to anyone else, he walks into the Pokémon Center. He walks up to the nurse.<br>"Welcome to our Pokémon Center! We heal your Pokémon back to perfect health!"  
>Red sets his two Pokeballs down to the desk.<br>The nurse smiles, takes the Pokeballs and puts them on a machine. It blinks five times, and she proceeds to take them out.  
>"Thank you! Your Pokémon are fighting fit! We hope to see you again!" she said handing the Pokeballs in a tray.<br>Red only smiles at her and sits at a small table.  
>A girl with a red and black hat with long red and black boots was sitting there looking around. She had short mahogany hair that touched her shoulders. She even had a long pink bag. Red was about to look away when she turned and they were caught in a stare.<br>"You have staring problems or something kid?" she said.  
>Red shakes his head and looks away.<br>"Hey, it's ok if you're shy and all. It's ok."  
>Red noticed that she had this accent on her.<br>The girl gets up and sits in front of Red. "So, have you defeated Brock yet?" she asked.  
>Red looks at her and shakes his head.<br>"I have. He was so easy. Well since I have my Snivy with me."  
>This caught Red's attention.<p>

"Snivy? I've never heard of that Pokémon."  
>The girl smiles.<br>"That's because Snivy isn't common at all here in Kanto."  
>Red's eyes widen. "You're not from Kanto?" he asked.<br>"Nope, I come from Unova. It's not the best place in the world, but it's home. I come from Nuvema Town. Where are you from?" the girl said.  
>"I'm from Pallet Town. So you're from Unova? Why'd you come here?"<br>The girl smiles. "I wanted to start my Pokémon Journey somewhere fresh. Somewhere new. Well old. Kanto is so nostalgic in some way. I mostly came because of the strongest Psychic Pokémon."  
>Red stares.<br>"Really you're from Kanto and you don't even know about Mewtwo?"  
>Red suddenly remembers.<br>He looks away trying to hide his sadden face.  
>"No need to be shy kid. Not everyone knows everything. Anyways, you should go battle Brock."<br>The girl gets up.  
>"Wait, let me see Snivy. I want some information on it for my Pokedex."<br>The girl smiles. "Tell you what, battle me. If you win, you get your information. If you lose, well maybe next time."  
>Red smiles. He was liking her style.<p>

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty

They had finally reached the Pokémon Center.  
>"Come on Misty, at least tell me what Pokémon you're going to use for your Gym Battle against me," Satoshi begged.<br>Misty stops Satoshi.  
>"You want to join the Pokémon League right? To compete in the regional championships, you need to beat Gym Leaders from different towns. Once you do that, you'll get the Gym Badges as proof. Can you do that?" Misty questions.<br>"Of course I can. I'm going to defeat every Gym Leader in Kanto. Even you Misty."  
>She doesn't look impressed.<br>"You still need to defeat Brock. I doubt you can."  
>Suddenly they hear a laugh. "You defeat Brock?" said an old man.<br>"What the? Who are you?"  
>The old man smiles. "The names Flint. You can't defeat Brock. You'll lose instantly." And without a single word, the man leaves.<br>"That was weird. Hey look, it's Red!"  
>Satoshi looks and sees Red exiting the Pokémon Center. A girl walks out with him.<br>"Hey, Red!" Misty calls out to him. The girl and Red walk up to them.  
>"Hey, Misty. Hey Satoshi."<br>Misty blushes.  
>Satoshi notices and controls his jealousy.<br>"What you up to Red?" Misty said.  
>"I was just about to fight this girl from the Unova region," Red states introducing the girl. The girl waves hello at them.<br>"You're from the Unova region? That's awesome!" Satoshi said with a wide smile on his face.  
>"I'm Lacy by the way. And Red and I were about to fight. Wanna see?" Misty nods her head. Satoshi nods his too.<br>"Well, Red, I guess we're getting quite the attention. Ready to lose?" Lacy said to Red.  
>"I don't lose easily," Red said smiling.<p>

"What's this? Red in a battle?"  
>It was Blue.<br>"It's that kid again!" Misty said crossing her arms.  
>"Hey Misty. I couldn't help but overhear what you losers were talking about. I guess, Red is going to fight? I want to see him lose."<br>Satoshi and Red grind their teeth together in anger.  
>"Hey, what's up guys?"<br>It was Sid, Leaf, and Kenny.  
>"Well, might as well call this a competition then. Since we're all here, how about we all battle each other. Of course, Red and Lacy are going first," Blue states.<br>Red and Lacy give each other worried looks, but nod their heads.  
>"Ok then, let's go."<p>

~~~~~~ Red VS. Lacy!

"So, it's a no bound rule! You can use all the Pokémon you have with you. Of course, if you only have one Pokémon, well too bad for you!" Blue screams.  
>He had taken a black and white flag from a store.<br>"First off, it's Red vs. Lacy! On the sound of the whistle, you guys are going to have to throw the first Pokémon. Ready?"  
>Red adjusts his hat on his forehead. Lacy gently brushes her face with her hand and firmly flips her hat backwards.<br>Blue whistles.

"Go, Charmender!"

"Go Snivy!"

Charmender bursts out and lands on the floor.  
>Lacy's Snivy lands on the floor as well and it sparkles for two seconds.<br>Red had no time to look at the Pokémon, he has to win this.  
>Lacy on the other hand was panicking in her mind. Red chose a Fire Type. Now what is she going to do? She needs strategy.<br>"Charmender, Ember!" Red exclaims.  
>His fire Pokémon flips its tail to Snivy and a giant ball of flame flies towards Snivy.<br>"Dodge it!"  
>Snivy jumps out of the way.<br>"Snivy, Leer!" The Grass Pokémon gives a threatening look at Charmender which makes him flinch a little.  
>"Now use Vine Whip!" Snivy jumps in the air, and two long vines stretch out and slap Charmender to the ground.<br>"Get up!" Red yells. Charmender gets up easily and gives a small angry cry.  
>"Use Ember!" Red cries. Charmender flips its tail, and a ball of fire flies to Snivy.<br>"Look out!" It was too late, Snivy was consumed by fire, it yells in pain. Snivy still stood, but very weakly, it even had burn marks all over it.  
>"Charmender, finish it!" The fire Pokémon jumps in the air and turns violently, sending a large fireball to Snivy.<br>The grass Pokémon dodges it.  
>"Leer!" Snivy does the same look, Charmender backs away.<br>"Ember!"  
>Charmender does his move again, but Snivy still manages to move out of the way.<br>"How does it keep evading my attacks?" Red yells in frustration.  
>"Cause you Kanto folks are slow at everything! Now use Tackle!" Lacy exclaims.<br>Snivy dashes towards Charmender. Charmender barely dodges it. Lacy looks surprised which made Red smile.  
>"Ember!"<br>Charmender does a spin again, and it hits Snivy. The attack seemed to be a critical hit! Snivy staggers for a bit until it fainted.  
>Red cheers in joy, but then Lacy stops him.<br>"Go, Mareep!"  
>She throws her Pokeball and a Mareep appears. It sparkled for two seconds too.<br>Red looked uncertain.  
>He noticed that this Pokémon was pink. What type could it be?<p>

"Mareep, Thunder Wave!"

Mareep shook its fur and little pink and yellow sparks flies towards Charmender which hits him. Charmender freezes and electricity flies all over him.  
>"Mareep, Tackle!"<br>The Mareep dashes forward and tackles Charmender to the floor it rolls on the floor.  
>Charmender got up. "Use Ember!"<br>Charmender tries to move, but it was paralyzed!  
>"Mareep, Tackle!"<br>The Pokémon tackles Charmender to the floor again and the poor Pokémon is sent flying across the arena.  
>Red was getting mad.<br>"Charmender hold on!"  
>Lacy smiles. "Your Charmender doesn't look too good!"<p>

Charmender eventually falls to ground.  
>"Mareep, finish him with Tackle!"<br>The Mareep dashes forward.  
>"Charmender, use Ember now!"<br>Just as Mareep was about to finish Charmender, the fire Pokémon flips its tail and fire flies to Mareep.  
>Mareep burns.<br>It was a critical hit!  
>Mareep staggers back, but shakes it off and tackles Charmender to the ground.<br>Charmender doesn't get back up.  
>Red returns Charmender to its Pokeball.<br>"Go Bulbasaur!"  
>Bulbasaur lands on the floor.<p>

Leaf, Blue, Satoshi, Kenny, and Sid gasp loudly. Red and Lacy turn to them.  
>"Where'd you get a Bulbasaur?!"<br>"That's so not fair, I'm the one with the Bulbasaur!"  
>"Dude, you gotta tell me where you got it!"<br>"In which location did you find it?! Was it during our timing in Viridian Forest?!"

Blue suddenly smirks widely.  
>"Let me guess, Gramps gave you it didn't he? What a noob, taking Pokémon instead of capturing them."<br>Red looks annoyed.  
>"You took that Eevee from him."<br>Leaf screams.  
>"You said you caught it!" she exclaims looking angry.<br>Blue puts a hand behind his head. "Well... you see..."  
>Leaf crosses her hands and looks away.<br>Kenny was too busy looking at Mareep.  
>Could it be a Shiny? He's never seen a pink Mareep before. The Professor said that Shiny Pokémon are better at some things. Did he say that?<p>

Lacy and Red ignored the crowd and focused.  
>"Mareep, Thunder Wave!"<br>Once again that same electric move flies towards Bulbasaur, it moves out the way in time.  
>"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"<br>Two long vines come out and slap Mareep to the floor. Mareep didn't get back up.  
>Red won! Red beat Trainer Lacy!<br>Lacy returns her Pokémon.  
>"I guess you Kanto folks aren't too bad."<br>She pays Red $180 for winning!  
>Everyone cheers for Red.<br>"Well, at least you're good in Pokémon Battles Red, I could so beat you in basketball and other games," Blue said in his cockish manner.  
>"Good job Red!" Kenny congratulated.<br>"Yeah Red, nicely done dude!" Sid said with a smile.  
>Red turns to Lacy. "Now for our agreement?"<br>Lacy rolls her eyes.  
>"Can I at least heal my Pokémon first?" she said.<br>Red nods his head. Lacy and Red leave to the Pokémon Center.  
>"Ok then, how about Satoshi vs. me? Come on Satoshi, I'll take you on!" Blue said with his smirk.<br>"Go on Satoshi, accept his match!" Misty said pushing him forward.  
>"Uh, ok!" Satoshi said.<p>

~~~~~~Blue vs. Satoshi!

Satoshi sets his hat on the opposite direction. Blue just flips his long and spiky hair.

"Go, Squirtle!"

"Go Pikachu!"

Pikachu and Squirtle face each other.  
>Crap, Blue thinks.<br>"Pikachu, ThunderShock!" Pikachu crunches up, and electricity jumps out and hits Squirtle which screams in pain. It was super effective!  
>"No!" Blue exclaims. Squirtle was still standing however.<br>"Squirtle, use Bubble!" Squirtle releases a few hard bubbles to Pikachu who dodges it.  
>"Pikachu, ThunderShock!"<br>_Pikaaachuuu!  
><em>Pikachu's attack hits Squirtle again, and this time, it's game over for him.  
>Squirtle faints to the ground.<br>"Go, Rattata!"  
>Blue sends out Rattata!<p>

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!"

"Rattata, Tackle!"

Rattata dodges Pikachu's attack, and tackles Pikachu a few feet away.  
>"Use, Tail Whip!"<br>Rattata turns around and wags its tail around, Pikachu following it curiously.  
>"Pikachu, focus, you're letting your guard down!"<br>"Now Rattata, finish it with Tackle!"  
>Rattata dashes towards Pikachu, and head-butts Pikachu flying across the dirt and lands on its back.<br>Satoshi runs up to Pikachu. "Pikachu, are you ok?"  
><em>Chuu<em>...  
>Satoshi picks up his Pokémon. He walks up to Misty. "Take care of him will you?"<br>Misty nods and takes the tired Pikachu of from Satoshi.  
>Blue was smiling. "Well, who's next to faint, Satoshi?"<br>This made him mad.  
>"Go Pidgeotto!"<br>His Pokémon comes flying out. Blue looks in awe for a few seconds but shakes of the fact.  
>"Pidgeotto use Gust!"<br>Rattata was too late to move as a giant wave whirls him up in the air and he falls to the ground hard.  
>"Rattata, Tackle, now!" Blue shouts.<br>Rattata jumps in the air, but misses the attack.  
>"Pidgeotto, Gust again!"<br>The same thing happens, only this time Rattata is sent higher into the air and falls down to the ground on its head. It fainted.

"Dammit, go, Eevee!"

In the background, Kenny was getting information on his Pokedex.  
><strong>"Eevee; Number 133. The evolution Pokémon Its genetic code is unstable, so it could evolve in a variety of ways. There are only a few alive. Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment."<br>**Sid smiles.  
>"That Pokémon's tight! I wish I had an Eevee!" Sid said now turning over to the battle that raged on.<br>"I wish I had you," Kenny sighed.  
>"Huh?" Sid asks.<br>Kenny panics. "Uh, Nothing, I wish I had a Mew!" Kenny exclaims, and he gets a nose bleed.  
>"What's a Mew?"<p>

"Tackle!" Eevee jumps in the air and with a direct hit easily faints Pidgeotto.  
>"What?" Satoshi questions.<br>"You forgot how weak it got because of the battle Satoshi!" Misty angrily cries out.  
>"Go Butterfree!"<br>Blue looks worried now. How can Satoshi already have a Butterfree?  
>"Butterfree, Stun Spore!" Yellow dust fills Eevee who instantly stops moving.<br>"No!" Blue cries out.  
>"Butterfree, Tackle it!" The Butterfree swoops down and sends Eevee flying up in the air.<br>"Finish it!"  
>Butterfree flies off towards the now falling Eevee, and tackles it to the floor. Eevee twitches a little, and then stops. It had fainted.<br>Blue furiously throws a Pokeball at the floor, and Pidgey came out.  
>"Pidgey, Gust!"<br>A rush of wind escapes Pidgey's flapping wings and hits Butterfree which is swapped down to the ground, sending dust to everyone watching. Butterfree still managed to endure it.  
>"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!"<br>Blue dust falls on Pidgey and almost immediately falls asleep on the ground.  
>"No!" Blue cries out grabbing his hair(Leaf drools watching Blue get all pumped up.)<br>"Butterfree, finish it with Tackle!"  
>The Butterfree dives and tackles Pidgey a few feet away. Pidgey woke up!<br>"Pidgey!" Blue cries in relief.  
>"Tackle!" both Satoshi and Blue shout at the same time.<br>Butterfree charges to Pidgey. Blue's Pokémon flies forward like a bullet.  
>Both Pokémon collide, and somehow get tangled up in which they both fall to the ground sending dust again all over the place.<br>Everyone held their breath.  
>It's a tie, Kenny thought.<br>He was wrong!  
>Pidgey staggers to get up, but it eventually did.<br>Blue defeated Satoshi!  
>Poor Satoshi stared in disbelief and shock.<br>Blue cockishly flips his hair away from his face and returns both Eevee and Pidgey.  
>"Yeah! Am I great or what?! Sorry, Satoshi, you're just not fit to fight me. Better luck next time. Smell ya later!"<br>And with that Blue walks away smirking and leaving the crowd in bewilderment.

~~~~~~The Pokémon Center

Since Blue left, everyone decided to rest in the Pokémon Center to rest while their Pokémon healed. So it was now Red, Leaf, Kenny, Sid, Lacy, Satoshi, and Misty.  
>Kenny was getting information from his new Pokémon, Deerling.<br>**"Deerling; Number 585. The season Pokémon. The color and scent of their fur changes to match the mountain grass. When they sense hostility, they hide in the grass. The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of this Pokémon's fur. People use it to mark the seasons."  
><strong>Kenny smiles.  
>"Wow, that's so sad," Misty said.<br>Kenny had told them the story of how he got a hold of his new Pokémon.  
>Leaf was looking at Kenny. She needs to talk to him about this new fore coming about him and Sid. They'll look so cute together!<br>Lacy on the other was also staring at someone. She thought Sid was pretty cute on the chubby side, and she wouldn't mind a boyfriend from another region. Lacy smiles at Sid who smiles back and he continues to eat a donut from the Pokémon Center.  
>Red had gotten his information on Snivy too. It was all well so far.<br>"Sooo, who's fought Brock yet?" Lacy asks.  
>Nobody said a word.<br>"Really?! Am I seriously the only one who defeated Brock?" Lacy questions.  
>"Well you see..." Kenny started to say but was interrupted by Lacy who said, "I mean come on, I'm not even from this region and I'm beating you guys?"<br>Leaf stands up. "Blue defeated Brock fair and square! He even showed me his badge!"  
>Red and Satoshi almost choke on their food. "Blue did what?!" they yell at the same time.<br>"Um... well..."  
>Lacy stands up. "Well, I got to go to the hotel that I'm staying at. Tomorrow I'm off to Cerulean City to fight the next Gym Leader." Lacy walks off.<br>"She doesn't know it's you huh?" Sid asks.  
>"Nope!" Misty said smiling.<br>Red and Satoshi shrink in their seats.  
>"Oh cheer up you guys! You can literally go and fight Brock right now!" Leaf said sitting back down.<br>"I'm tired."  
>"Yeah, me too."<br>"Ugh, really?! Then stop complaining that Blue is beating you guys!"  
>"Why are you even defending him so much?"<br>"Well... he's a good friend..."

Red and Satoshi exchange looks and then burst out laughing.  
>Leaf blushes and turns around angrily.<br>"Blue, a friend? Leaf, are you feeling ok?" Red asks.  
>Leaf gets up. "You two are unbelievable! Maybe you two are related in some way after all!"<br>Leaf storms out the building.  
>Kenny sighs. "Must there always be such conflict between them?"<br>Kenny gets up from his chair and walks to the nurse.  
>"Excuse me, can I know when my Sandshrew will be better?" The nurse looks at Kenny. She gasps.<br>"You're Kenny! You're Aiden's brother!"  
>Kenny suddenly froze up.<br>Misty's head shots up. "I knew you looked familiar! You're Aiden's brother!"  
>Kenny fades into the blackness.<br>"Who's' Aiden?" Red asks.  
>"Really Red? Aiden is the current Champion of the Kanto Pokémon League!"<br>Red and Satoshi now look at Kenny.  
>Kenny's head slowly turns to face the sitting companions. He sees Sid reaction. Sid was wide eyed and his mouth was open.<br>Kenny sets his arm behind his back and rubs it.  
>"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Haha."<p>

~~~~~~~Vermillion City

Team Aqua lands their boat.  
>Amber gets off and smiles sinisterly.<br>"Why does the boss even want us to come to Kanto? It's so old looking," said a Team Aqua Grunt.  
>"When his plans are complete, he wants Kanto to be the only Region left standing. And before you two ask, he can't settle in Hoenn because that's where all the damage will take place. Now remember, be careful. We can't be spotted by anyone. Especially Team Rocket. We have to spy on them, so don't screw this up!"<p>

~~~~~~Saffron City

Team Magma hid in the shadows.  
>Blaise looks at two other Team Magma members.<br>"Maxie won't like this. We have to make sure that Team Rocket don't get their hands on the object. We attack later on today, but for now, we wait. Team Rocket better not win. Not while I'm still breathing."

~~~~~~Leaf vs. Brock!

Leaf went back inside the Pokémon Center which was now at night. Everyone was fast asleep.  
>Good, she thought.<br>The nurse was wide awake. "Hello Leaf, how can I help you?"  
>Leaf quietly said, "I'm here for my Pokémon. I've decided to fight Brock right now. It's the only way I'll be ahead of those losers over there."<br>The nurse smiles and gives Leaf her Pokémon. "Good luck!" the nurse whispers.  
>Leaf nods her head and runs outside.<p>

Leaf goes inside the Pokémon Gym. It was completely dark.  
>"Who goes there?" said a voice that made Leaf jump in the air.<br>"I'm here to challenge Brock in a battle!" Leaf cries out even though she was afraid.  
>Suddenly a light shines a boy. It was a Youngster Trainer. Leaf wanted to become a Youngster Trainer, but she decided to wait.<br>"Let me guess, Brock choose you as his Trainee?" Leaf asks.  
>"Brock is a talented Gym Leader girl. He loves to beat Rockies like you down the solid rock. He switches kids every day, but we have to show him of our worthiness. If you want to fight Brock, you have to get through me!"<br>Leaf readies her Pokeball.  
>The door closes behind her and the lights of the Gym beam up. It was a wide space, filled with boulders and rocks everywhere.<br>Brock was nowhere to be seen.

"Go Geodude!"

"Go Nidoran!"

An intense battle rang out with Leaf this young boy, Nidoran was defeated, and so was her Caterpie, but with Bulba, she succeeded!  
>"Now then, I'll go heal my Pokémon in the Pokémon Center, and then I'll come back and defeat Brock."<br>Leaf goes to the door, but she realizes that it was locked.  
>"You can't leave."<br>Leaf turns and a light shines on a man with his legs crossed on top of a large boulder.  
>"As a Pokémon Trainer, you should always be prepared to buy potions or other items on a journey. You cannot leave until you either battle and win, or battle and lose. You can always forfeit a match. Can you defeat me, Brock?"<br>Leaf looks back at the door then at Brock.  
>"I will fight you! I can't let myself just forfeit. If you lose, it's all on me."<br>Brock nods his head once.  
>Suddenly the ground begins to shake, and the arena is suddenly transformed into a rocky battlefield!<p>

"Since this is your first Gym Battle, I will use only two Pokémon. Go, Geodude!"

"Bulba, let's do this!"

Bulba lands in front of Brock's Geodude.  
>"Geodude, Tackle!"<br>Bulba was immediately thrown a few feet across the field, rolling until it lands standing on its feet.  
>"Bulba, Vine Whip!"<br>Two long green vines stretch out and slap Geodude towards Brock who simply tilts to the side as his Geodude almost hits him. Geodude hits the wall and faints.  
>"Is that all you got?" Leaf smiles.<p>

"Go Onix!"

"Say what?"

An Onix appears and was standing tall roaring.  
>Leaf and Bulba freeze.<br>"A way I like to humiliate week trainers is by using the move Bind. Onix, Bind!"  
>The giant Pokémon takes a hold of Bulba and starts to crush Bulba tightly. Bulba was struggling. Leaf was starting to panic.<br>"No!"  
>Brock stands up. "Do you give up?"<br>Leaf looks at Bulba slowly turn blue.  
>"NO! Bulba, use Vine Whip!"<br>The two fines go up in the air and slap Onix on its head, releasing Bulba.  
>"Bulba, Vine Whip!"<br>Bulba jumps in the air and hits Onix everywhere. Onix cries in pain.  
>"Super-effective!" Leaf yells.<br>"Onix, Tackle!"  
>Onix using its tail tackles Bulba who was barely landing on the floor.<br>Bulba is sent flying and hits Leaf. They are both sent flying across the Gym and crash out the door. Leaf rolls across the dirt with Bulba until she stops.  
>She staggers to get up.<br>Bulba fainted...  
>She looks back at the gym. The door had fixed itself. Brock appears.<br>"You should really come back when you're strong enough."  
>Brock disappears in his gym as the door closes behind him.<br>A tear goes down Leaf's face. She carries her fainted Pokémon and limps towards the Pokémon Center.  
>"I'm so sorry Bulba, I failed. I'm so sorry."<br>She goes inside the Pokémon Center.  
>Cut and bruised she hands all her Pokémon to the nurse.<p>

~~~~~~Red

He woke up. Did he hear right?  
>He sees Leaf talking to the others.<br>"You faced Brock?" Red interrupts.  
>Everyone looks at Red.<br>"Yeah. He was so strong. I don't know how someone beat him. That Lacy girl and Blue must be really tough!"  
>Red cringes his fist.<br>"What do we do then? Do we still fight him?" Kenny questions.  
>Misty stands up. "I saw Brock in a meeting with all the Gym Leaders. When I became a Gym Leader, I actually fought him. He wasn't too hard."<br>Kenny stands up.  
>"That's because you didn't go to Trainer School like the rest of us. You already had a bond with actual Pokémon. And you're father was a Pokémon Gym Leader. You took over him, of course you're strong. Only strong trainers can become a Gym Leader."<br>Misty stares at Kenny. She sits back down.  
>"Discussing isn't going to help us defeat Brock," Satoshi said.<br>"There are some Pokémon Trainees in his Gym. They won't let you face Brock until you can defeat them," Leaf states.  
>"How the hell are we supposed to win against Brock if he locks his gym until either we lose or he loses?" Sid said looking at Pikachu who was drinking a bottle of ketchup.<br>"That's why we have to train." Leaf said standing up. Everyone looks at her.  
>"So what Level do you think his Pokémon are at?" Kenny questions.<br>"At least 12 or 14. They're strong."  
>Sid stands up. "Well we can't just sit here doing nothing. I'm off to Viridian Forest to train. You coming, Kenny?"<br>Sid runs off. Kenny follows.  
>"What are you going to do Satoshi?" Misty questions.<br>"I think that I'll just fight Brock right now." He stands up.  
>"That's a stupid thing to do," Misty said.<br>"I won't lose. Besides, I already got all the information I need to defeat Brock." Satoshi said.  
>Misty blushes. "You know... if you need help... you could just ask for my help..."<br>Satoshi smiles. "I don't need your help Misty!"  
>Satoshi walks off leaving Misty in shock.<br>"Burned to the ground," Leaf jokes.  
>"Shut up Leaf. I'm leaving!" Misty exits.<br>Leaf looks at Red. "You're going to train?" Leaf asked.  
>Red nods his head.<br>"I'm off to Route 3. There's sure to be more Pokémon there. I'll train there."  
>Red walks out the building but comes running back in.<br>"After I call my mother."

Red walks down the road and sees the gate to Route 3. He was about to go when someone calls him.  
>"Hey wait!"<br>Red looks at the man.  
>"You're a Pokémon Trainer right?" Red nods his head.<br>"Brock is looking for new challengers. Follow me!"  
>The man starts to walk away.<br>Red looks at Route 3 then at the man. Screw it he thinks.  
>"Come along!" the man exclaims.<br>They walked all the way to the Pokémon Gym. Red saw a bunch of people talking about Brock and how awesome he is. He overheard a group of girls saying that Brock is so famous and all that nonsense.  
>They stop in front of the gym.<br>"If you have the right stuff, go take on Brock!" the man said and then leaves.  
>Red stares at the Pokémon Gym. He can hear the cries of someone coming from inside. A boy comes running out crying and holding his fainted Charmender.<br>Red imagines himself in that boy. How is he going to beat Brock?  
>Red decides to train somewhere in Pewter to improve his skills.<p>

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid

**"Kricketot; Number 401. The cricket Pokémon. It chats with others using the sounds of its colliding antennae. These sounds are fall hallmarks. Its legs are short. Whenever it stumbles, its stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound."**

**"Butterfree, Number 012. The butterfly Pokémon. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air. Its wings, covered with poisonous powders, repel water. This allows it to fly in the rain."**

Kenny puts his Pokedex away.  
>"Who knew that so many Pokémon could be in the forest."<br>Sid comes back from his leak.  
>"Dude, I just saw someone looking at us."<br>Kenny turns to Sid.  
>"What do you mean you saw someone looking at us?"<p>

Suddenly two people appear wearing black suits with a letter 'R' on their chest. "Well, well, well what do we got here?" the man said.  
>Kenny backs away from them. Sid stands still.<br>"Team Rocket!"  
>The grunts laugh. "You got that right! Now, if you can do us a favor, give us your Pokeballs."<br>Sid closes his fist. "Like hell I will!" Kenny pulls on Sid's shirt.  
>"Let's just go!"<br>The grunts laugh. "Don't you two look cute together! Hand 'em over now or else."  
>Sid grabs his Pokeball.<br>"Ah, the little runt wants to fight us! Ok then, go Zubat!"  
>The Rocket Grunt throws his Pokeball to the floor. The Zubat comes out.<p>

"Freeze you bastards!"

Kenny and Sid look up.  
>It was Aiden!<br>He was on his Charizard.  
>The two grunts run away.<br>Aiden lands with Charizard on the floor.  
>"What's up Kevin!" Aiden said getting down.<br>"Hey Aiden."  
>Aiden hugs his brother. Sid stared.<br>"You shouldn't be in Viridian Forest so early in the morning Kenny. It's dangerous in the morning and at night. People have died here."  
>Kenny looks sadden.<br>"So what're you doing here anyways? Going to fight Brock? And who's' this?"  
>Kenny looks at Sid. "This is Sid, Aiden. He's from the Hoenn region. He moved here two weeks ago. We're traveling together."<br>Sid stared at Aiden. Kenny face palms.  
>"You're... the Champion of Kanto..."<br>Aiden laughs. "Yes I am, haha."  
>"How'd you become Champion? How does it feel to be a Champion?" Sid soon started to ask so many questions.<br>"Whoa calm down dude. I've only been Champion for two years. It's my pleasure to meet all my fans. Now my question, what are you two both doing here?"  
>"We're training to fight Brock, but then those two idiots where there."<p>

Aiden shakes his head. "You two should go train somewhere else. The Viridian Forest is a dark place. so I suggest that you two keep going on to Pewter right now. I'm busy at the moment."  
>Aiden pets his Charizard.<br>"So what starter did you get Kenny?"  
>Kenny looks on the floor.<br>"...Shiny Sandshrew..."  
>Aiden looks at Kenny.<br>"Really?! Wow! What happened?"  
>Kenny looks gloom. "...I was late..."<br>Aiden continues to laugh. "Wow I feel so sorry for having such a downer brother. Do you even have another Pokémon with you?"  
>Kenny nods his head. "Deerling."<br>Aiden laughs even more.  
>"You got a Deerling?! How in the world did you get a Unova Pokémon? Oh well at least that makes up your failure to be late."<br>Sid looks at Kenny.  
>"Hey, Hoenn Kid, take this." Aiden hands Sid a Pokeball.<br>"It's a Wooper. You'll love it. A girl gave it to me when she visited my house back in Vermillion. Well I gotta go, get out of the forest you two. Good luck on defeating Brock!" Aiden jumps on Charizard and they leave.  
>Kenny looks on the floor.<br>"Kenny, not to be mean or anything, but your brother is kinda a dick."  
>Kenny nods his head.<br>"I know. That's why I didn't mention him in the first place. Ever since he turned 18 and won the Pokémon League, he changed. Not that it matters. I want to defeat him, just to rub it on his face." Sid smiles.  
>"That's the spirit! So let's train hard!"<br>Kenny nods his head. They begin to walk through the forest. Sid puts an arm around Kenny in which Kenny has a nose bleed.  
>"You and I, we're a team. We ain't gonna let nobody stop us from reaching the Pokémon League."<br>Kenny blushes and smiles. "I know... but then there's the Gym Leaders. We have to defeat them first. Then there are other trainers who will participate, and we have to defeat them too. Too many trainers to beat."  
>Sid nods his head. "I know. Tag team 'em and we'll surely win. The only problem is Brock right now."<br>They stop.  
>Kenny wipes his nosebleed.<br>"Tell you what, I saw some long grass on the way to Pewter. We could train there."  
>Kenny nods and they run off.<br>The Pokémon was staring at them from afar, ready to strike. But it held it's murderous intentions for another time.

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

The Boss was looking at the dead body. Ariana and Archer stood before the Boss.  
>"He was an informer from Team Galactic, sir. Apparently he tried to send our information regarding Dialga."<br>The Boss steps over the body and looks at Ariana then at Archer.  
>"You two have been very successful in missions. Maybe I should make you two my higher ranking officers."<br>"Sir?"  
>"No longer Admins. You two are my Executives now."<br>Ariana and Archer exchange worried looks. "Then... who will be your Admins?"  
>The Boss smiles and looks at the dead body.<br>"Definitely not Jessie or James. I don't trust Tyson. Attila and Hun disgust me. Annie and Oakley can't be taken seriously."  
>Ariana walks up to The Boss. "What about Domino?"<br>The Boss smiles. "Yes, Domino has proven to be helpful. Not to mention that she is a great actor. I have thought about Viper as well. It is settled then. Viper and Domino will be my new Admins."  
>Archer leaves leaving Ariana and the Boss alone.<br>"Will you talk about Silver now? Making me Executive won't make me change my mind."  
>The Boss looks at her.<br>"Why do you care so much about that boy? He is not one of us. He plays too much."  
>Ariana grabs the Boss' arm. "He is only ten years old! Leaving in Johto was a big mistake."<br>The Boss grabs Ariana by her hair and pulls her close to his face.  
>"Listen when I say this: Silver cannot be involved with this. I don't want him to get hurt. It's better for him to be somewhere where I know he will be fine. Kanto is too dangerous."<br>He lets her go. "What about Mars?! Don't tell me you forgot about her?! She's with the enemy because of you! Kanto is too dangerous because of you! We could have done things differently! We could have done so much more!"  
>The Boss doesn't look at her.<br>"I know that. It's too late to change it now. Tomorrow, I have to meet with Cyrus and Blake Hall. We've come to an agreement. Make sure that all the evidence to this Galactic Grunt comes to terms with Team Dim Sun."  
>Ariana shakes her head and leaves.<br>The Boss stares into the darkness.  
>There is nothing he could do. At least he could prevent a gang war. At least he could do that.<p>

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

Kenny and Sid had trained their Pokémon as well.  
>"Hey dude, I was wondering, what do we do after we finish the Pokémon Journey?" Sid asked Kenny who was looking through his Pokedex.<br>"I don't know. How about we go to Hoenn?"  
>Sid smiles at that.<br>"Duuude! That'll be so badass! Let's hurry up and train harder then," Sid said as he takes out his Wooper.  
>"How about a battle?" he said with a smile.<br>Kenny's nose begins to bleed. He quickly takes out a napkin. "Sure! I accept your battle. For how much are we talking about?" Kenny asked.  
>"How about $150?"<br>Kenny agrees.  
>"You two are going to battle?" It was Lacy. She sits on a log. "Yeah, wanna watch?" Sid asked. "I'll watch you battle anytime Sid," she said and this makes Sid noticeably blush. Kenny closes his fist. "Let's just get on with the battle."<p>

"Alright Wooper, let's do this!"

"Deerling, let's do this!"

Wooper and Deerling stare at each other.  
>Sid was smiling. His first match against his pal, he isn't going to lose so easily.<br>Kenny on the other hand was worried. His first trainer battle is with Sid. Kenny can only hope to not look like a fool.  
>Just as they were about to say a command, they hear a pop and smoke suddenly surrounds them. The three trainers start to cough.<br>"What the hell?! What's happening?!"  
>They hear some Pokémon screaming, and when the smoke clears, Deerling and Wooper were gone!<br>"Hey what the hell?!"

They hear laughter. They see a man and a woman standing next to a cage which contained Sid and Kenny's Pokémon.  
>"Hey what's the big deal?!" Sid said.<br>"Aww is poor little fat boy mad? Haha! Thanks for your Pokémon!" the man said flipping them off.  
>"Oh no you don't! Go Snivy!" Lacy cries and her Pokémon comes out.<br>"A Unova Pokémon! The Boss would surely like that one! Go, Grimer!" the man said as he released his Pokémon.  
>"Go Sandshrew!" Kenny cries.<br>"Go Squirtle!" Sid exclaims.  
>The Rocket woman throws her Pokeball to the floor and an Onix comes out.<br>"Onix, Bind!"  
>The Pokémon takes ahold of Snivy.<br>"Grimer, Poison Gas!"  
>Purple smoke surrounds Sandshrew, but hardly flinched.<br>"Sandshrew, use Swift!" Kenny cries out.  
>"Squirtle, Aqua Jet!"<br>Sandshrew closes its arms and then releases them and yellow stars fly towards Grimer and is hit. Squirtle flips its tail and streams of water hit the Onix which releases Snivy.  
>"Thanks, hot-stuff! Now Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Two vines escape out of Snivy and slap Onix which was super effective.<br>Onix stumbles back.  
>"Onix, Bind it now!" the woman yells.<br>Onix tries to bind Sandshrew but missed.  
>"Grimer, Mud Slap!" Grimer grabs mud and throws it towards Sandshrew. Sandshrew stumbles back, but stands.<br>"Snivy, Tackle!"  
>Snivy runs towards Grimer in which Grimer slides away a few centimeters.<br>"Sandshrew, Rapid Spin!" Sandshrew prepares itself and spins around and lunges itself to Grimer. Grimer falls down and faints.  
>There was a ding, which indicated that Sandshrew is now in Level 13.<br>"Onix, Tackle!" Onix use its tail and hits Snivy and it flies of to Pewter City.  
>"Snivy!" Lacy yells as she runs after it.<br>"You've done it this time! Squirtle, Water Gun!"  
>Squirtle puffs in air and a long jet of water hits Onix and it gives a final yell before it falls to the floor.<br>"Aww yeah!" Sid said.  
>The Rocket Grunts look at each other.<br>"It's over Team Rocket!" Sid cries out to them. Kenny smiles.  
>"Not yet you little fat ass!" the man exclaims and he takes out a gun.<br>Kenny and Sid hug each other.  
>"Th-that's not fair!" Sid said with a shaky voice.<br>The man laughs. "Bad guys remember?"  
>Suddenly police sirens were heading their way.<br>"Dammit! Let's go Hun!"  
>"What about the Pokémon Attila?"<br>"Forget them, let's go!"  
>They run off to Viridian Forest.<br>The police get of their cars and run off after them.  
>"Wow, I can't believe that we almost died again!" Kenny said.<br>"I have a feeling that we're going to be seeing Team Rocket a lot on this journey."  
>Kenny nods.<br>They suddenly realize that they were still hugging each other. Sid and Kenny break apart.  
>Sid felt embarrassed and looked away while Kenny grabs napkins and cleans his nosebleed.<p>

"Sid!"  
>It was Lacy.<br>She runs up to him, Snivy close behind her.  
>"Thank God you guys are ok!" she said.<br>"Yup, ain't no gang members gonna stop us, right Ken?" Sid said elbowing him. "Ouch," Kenny said rubbing his arm.  
>"You were so brave Sid!" Lacy said hugging him.<br>Sid could feel his face turn hot.  
>Kenny's mouth drops and points at them.<br>"Well, I mean, Kenny helped too..." Sid said.  
>"I know but you looked way badass," Lacy said.<br>Kenny falls to the ground.  
>Sid and Lacy exchange looks and Lacy blushes.<br>"Well, I've got to go, so I'll see you later!" Lacy said and she walks away.  
>Sid was staring at Lacy's behind as she walked away. Sid sinks to the floor smiling and drooling.<br>Kenny looks away mad.  
>Great, now he knows that Lacy is after Sid.<br>"I think you need a moment," Kenny said and he walks towards the caged Pokémon. He opens it. He returns Deerling, and Wooper runs off to Sid.  
>Kenny sighs and sits on the cage.<br>He sees Sid dancing around like a maniac.

"Kenny?"  
>It was Leaf.<br>She sits next to him on the cage. "What's this doing here? And like, what's wrong with Sid?"  
>Kenny explains everything that happened.<br>"Oh..." Leaf looks away.  
>Then she stands up.<br>"Kenny, I need to know something important. Do you like Sid?"  
>Kenny was set back on this question.<br>"Well... um... he's a good guy..."  
>Leaf wasn't satisfied.<br>"No idiot, as in do you like-like him?"  
>Kenny looks at the dirt and slowly nods his head.<br>"Does he know that you're gay?" Leaf said.  
>"No, and I'm not planning on telling him anytime soon. He actually wanted to go with me on a journey. I'm scared if I tell him, he'll leave..."<br>Leaf shakes her head.  
>"Kenny you need to step up your game. I know a few things about guys, and well one of them is what they're interested in. Sid seems to be interested in you, and he worries about you. This Lacy girl is only bad news to you, and that's why I'm going to help you get your game on!" Leaf said raising her fist up in the air.<br>Kenny stares.  
>"Do you still like Blue?"<br>Leaf falls to the ground.  
>She gets up. She taps her fingers together and does a baby face. "You still remember what I told you back in Trainer School..."<br>Kenny stands up. "Of course I do! So why haven't you made a move on him?"  
>Leaf looks at Kenny then at the floor and kicks the dirt. "Well shucks, I don't even know. I guess I'll do that after Blue has decided to stop being such a jerk with everyone else. All he cares about is defeating Red! I mean come on! I worry about him sometimes."<br>Kenny smiles.  
>"I have studied Blue from afar, and no not because I like him or anything, but because when you told me that you liked him, I wanted to see how he reacts around you. He is totally in love with you," Kenny said smirking.<br>"Eee! You really think so?!" Leaf said smiling widely.  
>Kenny nods.<br>"Well it's settled then! We'll help each other out!" Leaf extends her hand.  
>Kenny shakes it.<br>"Well, it's getting late. Tomorrow, I'm going to fight Brock," Leaf said walking away.  
>"Wait, are you sure you're ready to face him again?"<br>Leaf smiles. "Of course. And besides, I have a surprise that will surely give him a kick!"  
>Kenny looks confused and Leaf winks at him before she leaves. Kenny smiles to himself.<br>Sid walks up to Kenny. He sets his arm around Kenny's shoulders.  
>"You're hitting on Leaf?" Sid questions.<br>Kenny blushes and said, "Sort of like that."  
>Sid and Kenny stare at the sunset.<br>"Well dude, tomorrow's a new day."  
>"Yes Sid, yes it is."<br>"So, are you... hitting on Lacy?"  
>Sid looks at Kenny's eyes. "I don't know yet. I think she likes me. If she does, I'll hit on her if you know what I mean."<br>Kenny blushes.  
>They look into each others eyes as the sun continued to set...<br>Kenny clears his throat and looks away as Sid looked away too. Still with his arm around Kenny, Sid walked with his pal to the Pokémon Center.  
>"You know Sid, not to be any kind of romantic feeling towards you at all, but... it's nice that you and I are hanging out."<br>"I know how you feel Ken. I know how you feel," Sid said.  
>Kenny sighs. He doesn't really.<p>

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

The Boss slaps Meowth to the floor.  
>"I told you to keep following that child, can't you see that his Pikachu is rare? Very rare?"<br>Meowth covers his head. "Please Boss, I promise I won't stop following him!"  
>The Boss looks at James and Jessie.<br>"You two better not fail me again. I don't want to see you until you've taken that Pikachu!"  
>The Boss exclaims.<br>"Understood!" the two Rocket Grunts say.  
>"Now get the hell out of my face!"<br>The trio walk out.  
>"Meowth, why do you even rely yourself to The Boss if he keeps mistreating you?" James whispers.<br>"Meowth! That's none of your business!" Meowth runs of with tears.  
>"James, I think we should try to go easier on Meowth," Jessie said.<br>"What do you mean? He's the one who has to boss us around now."  
>Jessie nods her head.<br>They walk the commons and sit on a table where all the other grunts were.  
>"Hey look, it's Jessie and James!"<br>It was Cassidy and Butch.  
>"Go away you skunk balls!" James said.<br>"We will, but just to let you two know, we're being considered to be Admins!"  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"It's true. All we need is to make sure that we have one more mission completed and we become Admins!"  
>Jessie and James feel the rage consume them.<br>"See ya later Rockies!"  
>James slams his head on the table.<br>"James, I have an idea," Jessie said.  
>"What's that?"<br>Jessie smiles sinisterly.

Meanwhile Tyson was on the wall looking at a picture of his daughter. He misses her, but there was not much he could do about it. The Boss owns him. And it will stay like that for as long as he lives.

Domino swings on a pole and lands next to Viper. "So I guess we're Admins huh?" she said looking at her black rose.  
>"I suppose."<br>Domino looked mad.  
>"If we're Admins we should get to know each other," Domino said.<br>Viper gets up and he leaves.  
>"What an asshole," Domino whispers to herself.<p>

Balthazar looked all the Team Rocket grunts dine. He sits on his table. He will wait for the right moment to go and report to Lt. Surge. Maybe... things could end well. If he doesn't get caught.


	10. PokéFlashback 1: Trainer School Drama!

~~~~~~ One Year Ago

Kenny read in his book. He was reading a drama about a man who has journeyed many lands to try and find his wife who was stolen by a villainous team who snatch Pokémon and had stolen his wife for having a weird Pokémon called Mew. Kenny was getting really into it until….  
>"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"<br>Kenny didn't look impressed. "What do you want Nathan?" Kenny said looking up.  
>"Oh nothing, I just came here to bully you of course. Since I'm you're bully." Nathan grabs Kenny by the shirt and easily picks him.<br>Kenny was the nerd one in his grade. That being 6th grade. Nathan was the tallest and meanest class in his grade. Kenny was really annoyed.  
>"My lunch money is in my desk. Can I at least have this recess to enjoy my activities?" Kenny said.<br>"How about... no? I'm bored here, and I want to enjoy beating the crap out of you every day," Nathan smiles.  
>Kenny just roll his eyes.<br>"Let him go!"  
>Kenny and Nathan turn their heads.<br>It was Dom.  
>"Aw, is your boyfriend going to save you?" Nathan said leaning in on Kenny's face. Kenny just sighed.<br>"Actually, yes I am. You see I was curious to go over your backpack. I happen to find some interesting magazines," Dom said with a sinister smile on his face.  
>Nathan drops Kenny. "Ouch," Kenny calmly said.<br>Nathan looks at Dom. His face had turned red.  
>"You didn't," Nathan said closing his fist.<br>"Oh I did. And you better let my boyfriend go, unless you want the whole school to know that you see some manly action. And I really do mean manly," Dom said and he chuckles.  
>Nathan was enraged. "If one word escapes about this…" Nathan started to say.<br>"And no one will know you're homo secret unless you leave him alone. Got it?"  
>Nathan said nothing and walked away.<br>Kenny brushes off.  
>"You ok boyfriend?" Dom said winking at him.<br>Kenny blushes and gathers his things.  
>"Is he really gay?" Kenny said.<br>"Yeah he is. That makes three of us now doesn't it? Anyways, wanna grab some berries?" Dom said.  
>Kenny smiles. "Sure!"<br>They walk off and headed to the big Oran Berry tree. They gathered some of the berries.  
>Kenny stuffed his mouth with them. "I love Oran Berries. Not to mention Pokémon love them too. It also heals them," Kenny states as he chews.<br>Dom giggles. "You're such a nerd," he said and hugs Kenny.  
>"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Kenny said blushing uncontrollably.<br>"You're my boyfriend smart one, I can hug you as many times as I want."  
>Dom was about to kiss Kenny when he moves out of the way.<br>"We're not boyfriends! We're only best friends!" Kenny said looking away but still blushing at the fact that Dom considered him as his boyfriend.  
>"C'mon Kenny, I know you want me. And besides, remember what we did in my sleepover party?" Dom said leaning closer to Kenny who's eyes had darken because of embarrassment. Kenny begins to bleed from his nose.<br>"You didn't have to mention that…."  
>Dom laughs and snatches Kenny's backpack.<br>"Hey!" Kenny shouts.  
>"You're going to have to catch me Kenny!" Dom said smiling as he ran away.<br>Kenny smiles and runs after him.

Leaf was talking to her friend Marie on the hills.  
>"-and I was like, Blue was looking at me the whole way! I just don't know what to do you know?" Leaf said looking at the sky.<br>"Oh Melody, Blue is stuck in your head permanently," Marie said looking at the sky too.  
>"Well first I was all up on Red, remember? Now Blue is stuck in my head."<br>Marie and Leaf exchanged looks and giggled.  
>"I can't believe Red and Blue are still mad at each other. Remember how they used to hang out all the time? Now it's like they hate each other for life!" Marie said.<br>"They don't hate each other too much. I just wished I knew what made them tick. Maybe they fought over a girl or something," Leaf said.  
>"Speak of the devil," Marie said leaning close to Leaf.<br>They see Blue and his other couple of friends coming up to them.  
>"Well if it isn't the two drama queens," Blue said standing in his new cocky way.<br>"Go away Blue!" Marie said looking away.  
>Leaf on the other hand was blushing but looked away to conceal her state.<br>"I want to talk to Leaf by the way," Blue said.  
>Leaf goes stiff and rolls down the hill.<br>"Hey! Where are you going?!" Blue shouts.  
>Leaf continued to roll down the hill until she crashed into Red. He falls down on top of her, inches away from each other's face. Red blushes and Leaf smiles weirdly.<br>Blue stops in front of Leaf and Red.  
>" Oh! Uh- What the heck Melody!?" Red said feeling his knee.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry Red!" Leaf blushes.  
>Red looks up and sees Blue standing there. Red looks away.<br>"What're you doing here Blue," Red said.  
>Blue smiles. "I'm here to ask Leaf on a date for your information."<br>"WHAT!?" Red and Leaf scream.  
>Blue smiles wider.<br>"I wanted to ask you out for a long time now Leaf. I just couldn't have the guts to tell you."  
>Leaf blushes a lot now.<br>Red gets mad and stands up.  
>"You don't even like her! You're just doing it to get back at me!" Red yells.<br>"Huh?" Leaf looks at Red.  
>"Hold it Red. You know that I've liked Leaf in the longest of time. You're just jealous that I reached her first!" Blue exclaims.<br>Leaf looks at Blue.  
>"I'm not jealous! You don't like her!" Red yells. Leaf turns to Red.<br>"Then why are you getting so mad that I'm actually getting at her!" Blue exclaims. Leaf looks at Blue.  
>"Well…. I…. I…." Red stutters and a red mark goes across his face.<br>"Admit it Red! You just want her get at ME!" Blue said pointing at his chest.  
>"STOOOOOOP!" Leaf screams. Blue and Red stare at her.<br>"You two are always freaking fighting! Now your even fighting over me! I don't even like any of you! You two are a bunch of babies!"  
>Red and Blue give shocked faces.<br>Leaf looks behind her and sees Satoshi.  
>"I like him!" she screams pointing at Satoshi who looks confused.<br>"YOU LIKE ASH!" Blue screams in shock.  
>"You want Satoshi?" Red questions silently.<br>"YES I DO! You two just use me as a way to continue fighting…." Leaf said as a solemn tear goes down her eye. Red was about to reach out for Leaf but stops and looks away.  
>She walks up to Satoshi who looked confused out of his mind.<br>"Leaf what's going on…" Satoshi said blushing.  
>Leaf looks at Satoshi.<br>"Satoshi, I love you. I've been trying to tell you for the longest of time but now today I have the courage to tell you how I truly feel about you."  
>And then Leaf kissed Satoshi on the mouth. Satoshi's eyes widen and then he closes them when he realized that he liked the kiss.<br>Red drops everything.  
>Blue twitches and runs away tears going down his cheeks.<br>Kenny and Dom had seen everything go down.  
>"Dom, Leaf isn't in love with that boy," Kenny said.<br>"I know. Do we interfere?" Dom asked.  
>Kenny nods his head. He didn't realize that Dom was holding his hand.<br>Nathan was hiding behind a tree.  
>He wipes a tear off his face. Now how will he ever approach Kenny?<p> 


	11. PokeSpecial 1: Marowak's Sacrifice

Marowak and Cubone ran across the fields. Cubone trips. Marowak picks up Cubone and continues to run. The truck was coming up fast. The truck stops in front of the two Pokémon. Marowak runs the other way. "Smart little bastard ain't it?" the Rocket Grunt said to Tyson who just shook his head. "Pokémon are smart," he said jumping off the truck with the other Rocket Grunt. All the Pokémon scattered. "Geez, it's like they know we're here for 'em." Tyson again shakes his head. The two Rocket Grunts begin to chase after Pokémon, grabbing a few of them. Marowak was running when suddenly she trips and her baby rolls off. "Huh? Hey, Tyson, look at that one over there! The Boss would surely like that one!" The Cubone begins to run faster, but being only a baby, Cubone wasn't that fast. "It's a baby Cubone! This one should sell for a high price! Don't ya think Tyson?" Tyson abruptly nods. The Cubone was blocked by a big rock. The baby faces its attackers. It readied its stance although it was shaking violently. "You know you can't escape, just give up and let us catch you!" The Rocket Grunt was about to throw the net when suddenly Tyson and the other Grunt were tackled to the floor. "What the hell was that? Huh?" They see that it was Marowak. The Pokémon turns to its baby and the baby runs off. "That does it," the Grunt said. He unleashes the electric stick. "Wait what are you doing?" Tyson said grabbing his arm. "I ain't gonna kill it, I'm just gonna beat it that's all!" Tyson looks at Marowak then at the Grunt. "Let's just get another Pokémon." The Grunt looks at Tyson." Are you for real? We have to- aahh!" The Marowak had thrown its bone to the Grunt. The Grunt groans in pain and saw that he was bleeding. "That little bastard!" The Grunt grabs a hold of the Pokémon which begins to scream. "Let it go!" Tyson yells. Suddenly the Marowak throws the bone to Tyson's face and Tyson was knocked out. The Grunt laughs. "You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" The Grunt slaps the Pokémon with the electric stick. The Pokémon grunts and falls to the floor. "You ain't going nowhere now!" The Grunt kept hitting the Marowak to a pulp, until it stopped moving. The Grunts hands were filled with blood. The Marowak was still alive, dragging itself away. The Grunt smiles and grabs its head. "You want to see that little baby of yours don't ya you little rascal? Well guess what? Not in this life!" The Grunt begins to punch it. The Marowak screamed and screamed. The Marowak begins to cry tears and the tears began to turn to blood. The Marowak looked at the uniform then at the man's face. A final tear goes down Marowak's face and stops moving. She didn't get to say goodbye to her son... The Rocket Grunt smiles. The Marowak wasn't breathing or moving anymore. He spits on it. "Good riddance," he said. Suddenly a rush of a air went pass him. He looks around gets the chills. "Creepy. Now for my reward," the Grunt said taking out a knife.

Tyson wakes up. He sees the other Grunt with the Marowak. He saw that it was on the floor not moving. Then he came to a horrible realization: the Grunt was cutting off its outer skull. "No!" Tyson yells but it was too late. The Grunt had succeeded and held up the bloodied skull up high. Tyson looks in horror. "What did you do?! You said that you weren't going to kill her!" The Grunt laughs. "You think I give a damn?! That bitch deserved it! Now it's only time for me to find that little baby Cubone." Tyson looks at the Marowak. "You didn't have to kill it," Tyson said looking at the floor. "Oh really? How the hell are you even gonna be in the turf war that's gonna happen soon?" Tyson's head shoots up. "War?" The Grunt laughs. "Really?! Everyone knows that Team Rocket and Team Plasma are fighting over Kanto! And I heard Team Cipher is on their side along with Team Galactic! You know that we outnumber them right?" the Grunt walks to the truck. Tyson stares at the body horrified. "C'mon, let's just forget that baby Cubone. It's gonna die anyway alone." Tyson looks at his hands then suit. Why is he still here. Why. He slowly walks back to the truck. He sits down "The Boss would surely appreciate our work today won't he?" Tyson looks out the window. They drive off leaving the body of Marowak on the floor.

Cubone was standing still, tears running down its face. The sun was setting now. A lot of Pokémon came by to leave flowers at it, and one group of Marowak offered company and a home in which Cubone said nothing and stood still. It didn't make a sound. It just stood there staring at nothing, lost in thoughts. The Cubone just stared at nothing. Cubone walked up to the body of Marowak. It saw what the humans had done from afar and couldn't believe it. It kneels next to its mother. Tears hit the mother's bare and bloodied face. There was nothing left to do. Cubone walks away and drops its bone next to it. Humans. They caused this. There's nothing more left. Cubone was ready to accept its death. Either a hungry Pokémon would come, or Humans would come and kill it, or it would starve.

Mr. Fuji was humming his Pokémon Flute when he suddenly sees a Cubone standing out there alone. "Hey, you better go to you mother little guy, you don't want a hungry Ekans to come along right, haha! Hey what's wrong?" The Cubone did nothing and stood there. "Where's your mother?" Mr. Fuji asks. He walks around a bit and is shocked to find the body. He runs back to the Cubone. "You poor thing! Whoever did this would surely pay for this!" The Cubone began to hiss but when Mr. Fuji put his hands on it, the Cubone stops. Mr. Fuji carries it and Cubone began to cry. "You poor little thing. They will pay for this, I swear," Mr. Fuji said. Meanwhile Marowak was watching from a distance torn that her son is grieving over her.

Suddenly a burst of rage goes over Marowak. Team Rocket did this. They will pay for this! She flies off taking a scary form and goes through people and walls. It goes through a Pokémon Center and goes through a girl. "Aah!" the girl screams. "What's wrong Misty?" a boy said. "I suddenly felt cold, like a ghost went through me!" Marowak continued her way and stops inside a place. "Now we al know these are bad times to be doing this, but I know that those Teams are afraid of us. We're bigger, better, stronger. Or gang will surpass them. But in order to do that, you must all listen. I need you all to go inside Mt. Moon, The Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town, and spy on the President in Silph Co. Don't ask why just do it. Don't fail me. Spread out the word." The Boss leaves and all the men saluting to him scatter. The Marowak looked around and spots the man who murdered her. She flies down to him. She was preparing to attack. "Hey, you heard the Boss," the man said, "we gotta take over Lavender Town. You know what to do if people get bitchy." The man reveals a gun. Marowak's eyes widen. No. She cannot allow them to do that. She must find a way to warn the people. To get them away from these horrible people. But how?


	12. Battle! Vs Gym Leader Brock!

~~~~~The Time Is Now

Red, Leaf, Satoshi, Kenny, Sid, and Misty were resting in the Pokémon Center.  
>Kenny was reading a nice magazine about scientists discovering a new Pokémon Type which could rearrange everything about Pokémon Battles. They're calling it a Fairy Type!<br>Kenny smiles.  
>Nothing intrigues him more than a good article.<br>Maybe besides Sid of course.

Sid on the other hand was enjoying his hamburger with Satoshi.  
>"So in Hoenn, you say that it has Legendary Pokémon too?" Satoshi said with his mouth full of food.<br>"Can you please chew with your mouth closed?" Misty said looking away. The boys ignore her.  
>"Yeah! Regirock, Registeel, and Regice! Some people say that they don't exist, but I believe that those exist. I mean everyone says that they do." Sid munches on his burger.<br>"So what's so Legendary about those Legendary Pokémon?" Red asks.  
>"Well it's been a long time since I've heard the story, but it has something to do with Earth," Sid states as he drinks his drink.<br>Pikachu jumps on the table and pops open a ketchup bottle and begins to chug it down.  
>"Why is Pikachu doing that?" Sid said looking at Pikachu who was already half the bottle down.<br>"I have no idea! I guess Pikachu loves Ketchup, haha!" Satoshi said petting Pikachu's forehead. Pikachu smiles at his trainer with ketchup all over its mouth.  
>"That's weird for a Pikachu to like ketchup," Sid said.<br>Pikachu trips in air and quickly gets back up.  
>Electricity starts to jump out of its red cheeks.<br>_Pikaaaaaa..._  
>"WAIT NO PIKACHU!" Satoshi and Sid scream.<br>_CHUUUUU!_  
>Sid and Satoshi scream in pain as electricity flies all over them.<br>When Pikachu finished, it grabbed its bottle and jumps off the table and leaves to Kenny's side.  
>Satoshi and Sid twitch and fall down.<br>"What the hell dude..." Sid said on the floor.  
>"I think this Pikachu takes words very seriously. Ahh..." Satoshi responds.<p>

Misty shakes her head.  
>"So Misty, about your dressing style," Leaf said trying to tease Misty in which it worked.<br>Misty looks at Leaf.  
>"What do you even want Leaf?! I told you that I'm ok with the way I dress!" Misty exclaims.<br>Red looks over at the girls. "Why are you two fighting?" Red questions.  
>"Oh it's nothing Red. Anyways, since you're still here, who's the Gym Leader is Cerulean then?" Leaf said.<br>Misty looks at them.  
>"My sister is taking over. Why are you guys even talking about my gym anyway?! You still haven't defeated Brock!"<p>

Everyone suddenly gathered on the table.  
>"Leaf, you fought Brock. Is Onix his only strong Pokémon there?" Kenny said tacking notes in his journal.<br>"Yeah, I swear that Onix is OP. I have no idea how to defeat him."  
>Red looks at the door.<br>"He uses Rock Types right? We can beat him if we use Grass and Water Types."  
>Leaf shakes her head.<br>"I tried with Bulba. Onix is just too strong."  
>Satoshi slams his fist on the table. "We're stronger now! We've been training our Pokémon. That one old man powered up my Pikachu! Right Pikachu?"<br>_Pikachu!_  
>"I don't know if our training will be enough to win. I read in an article that successful trainers in live tend to bond with their Pokémon. That bond is love. Without it, your Pokémon won't really help you!" Kenny said to the now staring trainers.<br>"Well I guess we know why Pikachu hates Satoshi," Misty said.  
>"Hey you stay out of this!" Satoshi said to Misty.<br>"Ok, let's just stick to the training part. Bulbasaur is at Level 13, and my Charmander is at Level 14. What Level are you guys at?"  
>Leaf's Pokémon: Nidoran was at Level 14, Bulba was at Level 13, and Butterfree at Level 16.<br>Satoshi's Pokémon: Pikachu was at Level 11, Butterfree at Level 15, and Pidgeotto at Level 17.  
>Kenny's Pokémon: Sandshrew at Level 13, Deerling is on Level 15.<br>Sid's Pokémon: Wooper is at Level 13, Squirtle at Level 13.  
>Everyone looked at each other.<br>"Who's going first?" Sid questions.  
>"I already lost yesterday," Satoshi said looking down.<br>"Because you refused my help!" Misty said. Satoshi shakes his head.  
>Red looks at the door. He looks down at the floor and then gets up.<br>"Red?" Kenny said.  
>They all follow Red out the door.<br>"Red are you sure you want to do this? Do you really think you could win against Brock?" Leaf said looking worried.  
>"The more we stand around talking about how we're going to defeat him the more Blue is out there beating us. Remember what we promised the day we got our ID's? I can't let anyone beat me. I just don't work that way. Blue is one step ahead of me, and I won't allow that!"<br>Red walks away.  
>Leaf runs up to him.<br>"Blue won't let you win either. No one is going to let themselves lose to easily you know. And me neither... good luck Red. Although you keep saying Blue's a bad person, he's not!" she said.  
>Red nods his head and runs off to the gym.<br>"We'll be waiting in the Pokémon Center!" Leaf yells at him.

On a distance Blue was watching Leaf walk back to the Pokémon Center with everyone else.  
>Blue walks away not paying much attention to a Pokémon that was standing still.<br>That Pokémon was getting ready to kill soon...

~~~~~~Red Vs. Brock!

Red had seen Satoshi lose to Brock before, and it was making him nervous.  
>He looks down at Charmander and to Bulbasaur. "Ready?" Red asks.<br>His Pokémon nods their heads.  
>Red looked inside his backpack. He has enough potions.<br>He thinks.  
>He goes up to the Gym's door. Red's first Gym Leader Battle. Could he win?<br>He swallows hard. He enters the gym.  
>The doors slam behind him.<br>A kid was standing a few feet away from him.  
>"Stop right there kid! You're ten thousand light-years from facing Brock!"<br>The kid prepares his stance.  
>Red frowns.<br>He forgot that trainers are usually there to fight before the Gym Leaders.

Camper Liam sent out Geodude!

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"Geodude, tackle!"

"Bulbasaur look out!"

Geodude lunges forward and misses.  
>"Vine Whip!" Red cries and two vines smack down the poor Geodude to the floor.<br>It was super effective!  
>It stopped moving.<br>Geodude is unable to battle!

"Return, Geodude! Go Sandshrew!"

"Sandshrew, Scratch!" The Sandshrew runs up to Bulbasaur and scratches Bulbasaur which cries in pain.  
>"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"<br>Bulbasaur looks at Sandshrew and slaps it hard with its vines that send it flying upward into the air and falls to the ground easily and is a knockout.  
>The kid stares in shock at his fainted Pokémon.<br>"Damn... light-years isn't time... it's measured distance..." The Camper hands over some money.  
>He sits down. "I lost so easily..."<br>Red shakes his head and walks up to the dark gym.  
>Suddenly the lights go on.<br>"You did well, my trainee. Next time, use higher level Pokémon and you wouldn't suck so badly," said a man standing on a large boulder. He was wearing a white shirt, purple pants and red snickers.  
>"You're the Gym Leader Brock? You look more like a trainer," Red said trying to mock him.<br>"All Gym Leaders are trainers for your information boy. Every trainer should've known that."  
>Red almost falls but stands ground.<p>

Brock jumps off his boulder.  
>"I'm Brock! I'm Pewter's Gym Leader! I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why my Pokémon are all the Rock Type! Do you still want to challenge me?"<br>Red looks at Brock.  
>"I plan on being the best out there. And I'm not losing to you Brock!"<br>Brock frowns.  
>"Fine then! Show me your best! If you even have a best!"<p>

"Go Geodude!"

"Go Bulbasaur!"

"Geodude, Tackle!"  
>The Geodude flies forward and tackles it which slides a few feet away.<br>"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"  
>Bulbasaur releases two vines. "Geodude, Defense Curl!"<br>Geodude is surrounded by a silver light and when the vines hit Geodude, not much damage was made!  
>"Geodude, use Tackle again!"<br>The Pokémon lunges forward, and tackles Bulbasaur once again.  
>Bulbasaur isn't looking too good.<br>Red needs to think.  
>"Well what's wrong kid, run out of ideas?" Brock mocks.<br>Red knew that if he would try to use Vine Whip again, Geodude would just use that stupid move again...  
>Wait a minute... Of course!<p>

"Bulbasaur Leech Seed!"

"Geodude, look out!"

But it was too late.  
>A long vine surrounds Geodude and Geodude looks surprised.<br>"No! Geodude, Tackle!"  
>Geodude lunges forward, and this time Bulbasaur jumps out of the way.<br>Geodude gets surrounded by a zapping red light and the Pokémon screams. A white light flies to Bulbasaur.  
>It sucked HP out of Geodude and gave it to Bulbasaur, Red noticed.<br>"I hate that move," Brock mutters to himself.  
>"Geodude, Defense Curl!" Brock cries out.<br>"Finish it Bulbasaur!" Red cries out.  
>Bulbasaur slaps Geodude away and it rolls to the ground fainting.<br>"Geodude return," Brock said.  
>He smiles.<br>"You're confident over you pathetic Bulbasaur aren't you? Well get ready to face Onix!" Brock cries out.  
>Red flinches a little.<br>Brock's signature Pokémon. And his strongest too.

Onix came out of the Pokeball roaring.  
>"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!"<br>The little seed comes out and hits Onix which a long vine surrounds Onix.  
>"Tackle Onix," Brock said.<br>Using its tail, Onix throws Bulbasaur towards Red. He didn't get time to react, and Red was smacked across the face and falls as his Bulbasaur smashes on the wall.  
>It fainted.<br>Red gets up and wipes blood of his face.  
>"That hurt," Red said coldly.<br>"It's a Gym Battle! Don't tell me you didn't expect not getting hurt along with your Pokémon? What Pokémon are you going to use next?"  
>Red looks at Charmander.<br>Charmander nods and runs up to Brock.  
>"A Charmander against me? Really? You know that Charmander won't stand a chance?" Brock laughs.<br>Onix laughs too.  
>"If you think so, then why don't you shut up and fight me?" Red exclaims.<br>"Don't talk to a Gym Leader like that!" The camper yells in the background.  
>Brock frowns.<br>"Ok then, Onix, Bide!"  
>Onix stands still for a few seconds.<br>"Ember!"  
>Charmander does a 360 turn, sending fire from its tail to Onix which hardly flinched.<br>A light beam flies towards Charmander, giving him HP.  
>Onix didn't move.<br>"Ember now!"  
>Red yells. Charmander does his move again, and Onix is hit.<br>"Nicely done Onix! Now finish it!"  
>Onix roars and slightly turns red and head-butts Charmander in which it flies towards a wall, cracking it.<br>"Charmander!" Red cries.  
>Brock smiles.<br>Charmander gets up, but it struggled to get up.  
>Brock looks to his left and so does Red.<br>It was a T.V. screen showing Charmander and Onix. Charmender's life bar was red and blinking. Onix was yellow.  
>"Give up now kid," Brock said.<br>The same light flies to Charmander giving HP.  
>Red didn't know what to do.<br>"Well, I'll decide for you, Onix, Rock Tomb!"  
>Onix slams the arena with its tail and four boulders fly towards Charmander.<br>"Look out!" Red yells.  
>Charmander jumps out of the way in time, but trips and slides across the rocky field.<br>"Lucky you he jumped out of the way, he could've fainted there," Brock said smiling.  
>The same light flies to Charmander.<br>This time Charmander got up.  
>Its life bar was now on yellow, while Onix was now on red.<br>"Charmander use Ember!"  
>Charmander listened, but Onix moved out of the way.<br>"Onix, Tackle!"  
>"Charmander move!"<br>Onix uses its tail, but this time Charmander jumps in the air in time.  
>The light flies back to Charmander.<br>The life bar on Onix was now blinking red.  
>One more hit and it's over!<br>"Charmander, finish it with Ember!"  
>Charmander turns and fire flies to Onix which dodged it.<br>Red gasped.  
>"Onix, Tackle!"<br>"NO! Charmander, Scratch!"  
>Both Pokémon fly forward.<br>Brock breaks a sweat, Red opens his mouth, the Camper stares.  
>The Pokémon connect, but who won?<br>Charmander falls to the ground on its feet.  
>Onix falls down. It wasn't moving.<br>The screen takes of Onix and shows Charmander and puts 'Winner!' next to the picture of Charmander.  
>Brock and Red couldn't believe it.<br>Red won his first try.  
>Red won on his first try against Brock!<br>Red won! He won he won he won he won he won!

Red runs up to his Charmander and hugs it yelling that they won.  
>Brock stares in shock.<br>He looks down at the floor.  
>Red looks at Brock who walks up to Red.<br>"I... took you for granted. Good job for winning on your first try! Some other kid did the same thing... As proof of your victory, here's the Boulder Badge!"  
>Brock flashes the Boulder Badge.<br>Red received the Boulder Badge from Brock!  
>Red looks at his badge. He raises it up in the air. "I did it! I actually got the Boulder Badge!" Charmander cheers as well.<br>"Thanks Brock! I'll treasure this forever! I'll go tell everyone now!" Red begins to head to the door.  
>"Wait! Take this with you!" Red turns.<br>Brock was holding a CD.  
>"First of all, we're did you get that pack? Every single backpack should have a TM Case in there," Brock said.<br>"TM? What's a TM?" Red said getting the CD from Brock.  
>"A TM contains a technique that can be taught to Pokémon. A TM is good only once though! So when you use one to teach a new technique, pick the Pokémon carefully! TM34 contains Bide! Your Pokémon will absorb damage in battle then pay it back double! And by the way, that's an official Pokémon League Badge! Its bearer's Pokémon become more powerful, and the technique Flash can now be used any time!"<br>Red looks at Brock. He nods his head.  
>"Thanks Brock," Red said to him.<br>Brock smiles. "There are all kinds of trainers in the world! So I want you to try your hardest if you know that pun haha! Anyway, you appear to be very gifted as a Pokémon trainer so go to the gym in Cerulean and test your abilities! Good luck on your Pokémon Journey!"  
>Red carries Charmander and waves goodbye to Brock.<br>As Red was walking away from Brock he saw a man.  
>"Hiya! I can tell you have what it takes to become a Pokémon champ! I'm no trainer, but I can tell you how to win! Let me take you to the top! Your victory over Brock made me correct! Just as I thought! You're Pokémon champ material!"<br>Red looks scared and nods his head. He exits the door.  
>"Who are you?" Brock questions.<br>"My name is Marvin Edward Washington, I'm just flying by!" the man said with a smile.  
>His eyes twinkle to a light blue and the man leaves leaving Brock stunned.<p>

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

Kenny was glad that Red had won Brock. He was inside the Pokémon Center along with everyone else and they were all congratulating Red for his victory.  
>"It was so hard, even I was sweating! I'm just glad that's over," Red said as he lays on a couch.<br>Kenny looks over at the door and walks over to it.  
>"Hey, where are you going dude?" Sid said running up to him.<br>"I'm going to go fight Brock," Kenny responded and lifting up his glasses to place. Suddenly all his comrades surround him.  
>"Are you sure?" Leaf questions.<br>"Good luck then," Satoshi said.  
>"Brock is no walk in the park," Red tells Kenny.<br>Sid looks at Kenny. "I'll go with you if you want."  
>Kenny said nothing and exits the Pokémon Center leaving everyone stunned.<br>"What's wrong with him?" Sid said.  
>"Oh he's just nervous. It's his first battle with anyone after all right?" Leaf said.<br>"No, we fought Team Rocket. They sucked though," Sid said looking uneasy. Leaf smiles at Sid's worried face.  
>"We fought Team Rocket too. Back in Viridian City and Viridian Forest," Satoshi said, and Misty nods her head as well.<br>Sid looks at the door. "Maybe a little battle should to freshen him up!" Sid said raising his finger and running to the door in which it doesn't open and he hits it face forward. Sid groans and slides to the floor.  
>"Um Sid, the door only opens if you walk," Misty said.<br>"Thanks for the tip," Sid said with his face still on the door.  
>Leaf grins happily.<p>

Kenny looks at the door. Well it's time for Brock, he thinks.  
>Hey Ken! Wait up!"<br>Kenny looks to his left and he sees Sid running to him. He stops in front of Kenny.  
>"Hey how about a battle before you face Brock?"<br>Kenny stares.  
>Sid and Kenny stare into each other's eyes. They lean in closer to each other...<br>"Kenny? You ok dude?"  
>Kenny shakes his head. "Um yeah, sorry. Sure I'll battle you. Then that means I won't be able to battle Brock today..."<br>Suddenly a girl pops out of nowhere.  
>It was Lacy? She looks... different.<br>"Hey guys!" she said out loud. She posed in a girly fashion.  
>"Hey Lacy," Sid said as he began to drool.<br>"Oh Sid stop it, you're making me blush," Lacy said placing her hand on her chest.  
>Kenny tries to control his anger.<br>"So what are you guys doing here? Off to fight Brock?"  
>Sid suddenly snaps out of it. "Actually I was about to fight Kenny here before he went off to fight Brock. Why?" Sid said looking at her.<br>"Well, since Misty is refusing to go on without that boy, I decided to hang out with you guys. If you don't mind," Lacy said blushing.  
>Sid was about to say something when Kenny got in the picture. "Well I'm sorry to say this but Sid and I were about to battle right now. So if you excuse us."<br>Kenny drags Sid away.  
>Lacy stares in bewilderment, and then with anger.<br>"No one takes what I want. No one!"  
>Farther away, Leaf was watching everything go down. "This Lacy girl is getting on my nerves," she said to herself. She runs towards their direction.<p>

Sid and Kenny faced each other.  
>"Ready Ken?" Sid questions with a smile.<br>"Ready when you are Sid!"  
>They enlarge their Pokeballs.<br>"Go-"  
>"STOP!"<br>They look behind them.  
>Lacy was even looking behind her.<br>It was Leaf. She stops between Sid and Kenny.  
>"Sid, how could you! Can't you see that Kenny was just inches away from beating all of us on becoming the greatest Pokémon Trainer in Pallet, and you decide to battle him NOW? And you call yourself his friend?" Leaf said leaning on him.<br>Sid blushes.  
>"Well, I never thought of it that way..." Sid said looking embarrassed.<br>"Of course you didn't. AND you! Kenny what are you still doing here! Go fight Brock!" Leaf said walking up to Kenny inches away from his face.  
>"But-" Kenny was starting to say but then saw that Leaf had winked at him and quietly said without moving her lips "I'm helping!" Kenny caught on.<br>"I guess so... Sorry geez," Kenny said trying to hold back his smile.  
>He runs pass Lacy. Kenny saw that Lacy was giving him a bad look but continued to run.<br>Kenny enters the gym.

~~~~~~Kenny Vs. Brock!

"Another Pokémon Trainer I see!"  
>Kenny found himself staring at someone.<br>"Holy crap! If it isn't Kenny!" said the guy.  
>Kenny gasps. It couldn't be.<br>"Dom? Is that really you?" Kenny asked looking dumbfounded.  
>"In the flesh!" Dom runs up to Kenny to give him a hug. Kenny didn't know what to say.<br>"Ah, still ol' Kenny. Can't handle a hug," Dom said breaking the hug and staring through Kenny's glasses.  
>"What are you even doing here? I thought you moved to Johto forever?"<br>Dom smiles. "Well I thought so too. I made good friends too, but I guess Dad misses Kanto more. He said Kanto felt more nostalgic whatever that meant. Anyways I'm back. And just in time to be a Pokémon Trainer too."  
>Kenny was still in shock.<br>"Kenny it's ok. I'm here. I'm not leaving anywhere."  
>Kenny shakes his head. "What're you even doing in here?" Kenny said.<br>"I defeated Brock. I also defeated his trainee, and of course, the poor guy ran off running. Hey, since we're both here, how about a battle? To see if you're good enough for Brock?" Dom said smiling.  
>Kenny abruptly nods.<br>Dom is back. He's actually back from Johto. Wow.

"While in Johto, I managed to get a Starter Pokémon there. I also got one here too. Let's see if you can beat my Chikorita!" Dom sent out a Pokémon.  
>Kenny has read about this Pokémon before, but he wasn't sure about it. Visibly, it's a grass type. Kenny flashed his Pokedex.<br>"Ah a Pokedex! I got one from Prof. Elm back in New Bark. I didn't want the Kanto one. The Johto one looks more interesting," Dom said.  
>Kenny smiled. <strong>"Chikorita; Number 152. The leaf Pokémon. It waves its leaf around to keep foes at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, creating a friendly atmosphere that becalms the battlers. It loves to bask in the sunlight. It uses the leaf on its head to seek out warm places."<strong>  
>Kenny looks at Dom. "Go Deerling!" Kenny said.<br>His Pokémon looked happy to be out of its Pokeball.  
>"What Pokémon is that?" Dom said as he checked in his Pokedex.<br>"Whoa Kenny! You just can never seem to ever stop surprising me! Ok, then! Let's battle!"

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!"

"Deerling look out!"

Deerling jumps out of the way and the sharp leaves get stuck on the wall.  
>"Deerling, Tackle!" Deerling runs in high speeds and hits Chikorita which sends it sliding a few inches away.<br>"Chikorita, Poison Powder!" Chikorita shakes and purple dust hits Deerling. Nothing happened.  
>"Deerling, Double Kick!" Kenny shouts. Deerling using its hind legs and kicks once then twice to Chikorita. Dom's Pokémon fainted!<br>"Wow Kenny, good job! But good luck with Squirtle!"  
>His Pokémon comes out happily.<br>Kenny smiles. "Deerling, Leech Seed!"  
>Deerling sends a little seed towards Squirtle. It hits Squirtle in which vines surround it. Squirtle looks uncertain.<br>"Squirtle, Tackle!"  
>Deerling saw it coming. Kenny noticed that Deerling was very fast.<br>"Deerling Double Kick!" Deerling hits Squirtle twice. It looked like a critical hit. Suddenly, a light flies to Deerling. Squirtle stumbles for a bit and faints.  
>Dom looked surprised.<br>"You won..." Dom returns his Pokémon and walks up to Kenny.  
>"Here you go Kenny, $150 for winning. You know, that Deerling is OP."<br>Kenny blushes. "Thanks, Dom."  
>There was an awkward silence.<br>"We need to talk after this," Kenny said looking into Dom's orange eyes.  
>"I know. I know that you'll win against Brock. I'll wait for you in the Pokémon Center." Dom walks out the gym. The doors slam shut.<br>The gym turns brighter.  
>"Well, I guess it's time to face me," said a voice. It was Brock.<br>Kenny gulps.  
>"You're the challenger right? I guess that you're going to be a problem," Brock continued to talk.<br>He jumps out of the boulder. "I'm not even going to let you take a breather. I'll give you a chance to run out the door and quit," he said.  
>"I-I won't! I'm not leading you defeat me!" Kenny said although he looked shaky.<br>Brock frowns.  
>Kenny notices on the corner of his eye a screen. The top was blue, the bottom was orange.<p>

"Ok then, give me your best shot! Go Onix!"

"Deerling, let us win this battle!"

Deerling jumps in the arena.  
>"Onix, Rock Tomb!"<br>Using its tail, Onix slams on the arena, and boulder sized rocks fly towards Deerling he which dodges them all.  
>"Deerling, Leech Seed!" The seed hits Onix and vines surround it.<br>"I REALLY HATE THAT MOVE!" Brock screams in anger. He points at Kenny. "Onix, Bide!"  
>Onix stands still.<br>"Deerling, Double Kick!"  
>Deerling jumps in the air and kicks Onix on the face twice.<br>It was super effective!  
>Onix was still standing!<br>"Alright, Onix, release that Bide!" Onix turns lightly red and head-butts Deerling to the wall. Kenny gasps and claps his mouth. Deerling struggled to get up.  
>"Tackle, Onix!"<br>Deerling ducked out of the way.  
>"Double Kick!" Kenny yells. Deerling jumps in the air and finishes Onix with a single kick.<br>Onix falls down, fainted. Kenny smiles and begins to jump up and down.  
>Kenny had done it! Kenny beat Brock! Kenny calls over Deerling who jumps on Kenny.<br>He hugs his Pokémon.  
>Brock walks over to Kenny.<br>"Wow, you did very well for your first Gym Battle. You didn't even lose one Pokémon! You'll surely reach the top. Here's your reward," Brock said handing over the Boulder Badge.  
>Kenny takes it and smiles at Brock.<br>"You did well. You're next Gym Battle awaits you in Cerulean City," Brock advises.  
>Kenny smiles. "Thanks Brock. I'll keep on going to be the best!" Kenny returns Deerling and runs out the building.<p>

Kenny starts to jump up and down yelling that he did it.  
>Sid and Leaf were waiting for Kenny outside.<br>"Look Leaf!" Kenny exclaims flashing his first badge.  
>"Eee! Oh my God Kevin you did it!" Leaf said as she and Kenny begin to jump up and down together now.<br>Kenny stops and sees Sid blushing.  
>Kenny thought for a moment. Leaf did say to step up his game. So he's going to do exactly that.<br>"Look Sid!" Kenny said showing his badge.  
>Sid smiles. "I know dude, congrats!" Sid said raising his hand up in the air.<br>Kenny slaps it. And Kenny's excitement got a hold of him. Kenny jumps on Sid and hugs him. Sid was stunned, but you can see that Sid was either blushing or embarrassed. Leaf saw everything and smiles widely.  
>They are so cute together!<br>Kenny breaks the hug. Kenny just realized what he did. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sid, I didn't meant to do that, I was overjoyed! I swear!"  
>Sid just smiles at him. "It's ok dude! I think I would've done the same thing haha!"<br>Leaf jumps in between them. "How about a treat? I'll pay! C'mon, for Kenny's victories! I mean victory!"  
>Sid smiles at that. "Ok! I'm starving!"<br>Kenny blushes. They start to walk to a restaurant.  
>Kenny was looking at Sid the whole time. Sid glances over at Kenny.<br>They give an awkward stare at each other and quickly turn the other way.

~~~~~~Dom and Lacy

In the background, Lacy was staring at them.  
>"So, we are going to have a problem after all Kenny. At least I know your secret, and I'm certain that you're gay for Sid. You haven't met me yet, Kenny. I always get what I want."<br>Lacy takes of her red short hair wig and reveals a long beautiful long light blue hair.  
>Suddenly someone bumps into her.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry," Dom said.  
>Lacy smiles at him. "You're that one kid who was inside the gym. I saw you exit after my friend Kenny went in there. You're pretty hot for a Kanto boy," she said posing in her flirtatious way.<br>Dom looks taken aback. "Um... thanks? And I didn't know that you knew Kenny."  
>Lacy smiles.<br>"Yeah I meet him a few days ago. He seems like a great guy. I'm Lacy by the way. From Nuvema Town. What's your name?" Lacy said.  
>"I'm Dom from Azalea Town in Johto. Nice to meet you!" Dom said smiling at her.<br>"So you know Kenny?" Lacy questions.  
>"Yeah I do. Before I moved to Johto, he was my best friend. You like him?" Dom said looking suspicious. Lacy looks away.<br>"Well, you could say something like that..."  
>Lacy sets her arms on her face. Did he buy her fake blush?<br>He did. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you have no luck getting at him," Dom said trying not to sound coldly.  
>Lacy looks at Dom looking pretending) surprised. "Why do you say that?"<br>Dom smiles. "He doesn't run for your team," he said.  
>Lacy gasps. "REALLY? NO WAY."<br>Dom nods. "Yeah. And don't think you can hit on me either. I'm gay too."  
>Lacy couldn't hold in a smile. "So you like Kenny?" she questions.<br>Dom blushes. "Yeah I do. I just hope he's single still."  
>Lacy smiles even wider.<br>"I'll help you if you want," Lacy said leaning in on Dom.  
>"What do you mean?" Dom said stepping a few feet back.<br>"Oh, you'll see," Lacy said winking at him.

~~~~~~Sid

He was looking at Kenny. He was happily talking to Leaf. They were inside the Pokémon Center, and everyone was congratulating his big victory over Brock. He sighs. He felt weird. He doesn't even know why. Kenny makes him happy. He does, but he just doesn't know how to explain it. He knows that he doesn't have any feelings for Kenny, he's not gay. Or at least he doesn't know. But he's not gay. He likes girls. All his time in Hoenn he tried to hit at May. Even May didn't want him. What did May say to him that one time? That she would date him, but in the end you wouldn't like it. What does that mean? Did she know something? Why is Sid even thinking about this? He's not gay, and he doesn't like Kenny as any other way. He's a good friend. A good companion. Nothing else. Even if Sid was... Kenny would never see him as anything else. What would Kenny think if he ever found out that Sid was having these thoughts? He'll probably say something smart about it. Sid remembers all those time when Sid had blushed because of Kenny. Those weren't blushes. He was just... ok they were blushes.  
>Why is he thinking about this?<br>Just because Kenny's attractive...!  
>Sid stands up. Everyone looks at Sid.<br>"I need a moment," Sid said and he runs off the Pokémon Center.  
>Leaf and Kenny exchange looks.<p>

Sid was washing his face in a water fountain. Sid sighs.  
>Maybe he should just see how things would turn out.<br>Sid turns and jumps when he sees Lacy standing in front of him.  
>"Hi Sid," she said.<br>"Oh, hey Lacy! Wassup!" Sid said forcing a smile.  
>"Oh nothing, just you at the moment," she said getting closer to Sid.<br>"Well thanks, for that compliment haha! I'm going to go battle Brock right now actually," Sid said looking into her blue eyes.  
>"So do you see anything different about me?" Lacy said twirling around.<br>"Um yeah, you have different clothes on." Lacy smiles.  
>"Those clothes I was wearing earlier were just fake. This is the real me. I thought people in Kanto liked short hair. I hope you like my look," Lacy said blushing.<br>Sid smiles. "You look pretty, yeah I like it!" Sid said.  
>Lacy looks at Sid. "You... mean it?" Lacy said getting closer to Sid.<br>Lacy was soon a few centimeters away from Sid.

"SID!"

It was Leaf.  
>Lacy falls to the ground.<br>"Oh hey Leaf? Wassup?" Sid said blushing and looking away.  
>"What's wrong? You left all of a sudden!"<br>Leaf walks up to Sid.  
>"I'm sorry; I got distracted that's all."<br>Lacy stands up. "Well, hello Leaf. How are you?" Lacy said coldly.  
>"I'm much better now, thank you. Now come on Sid, let's go, I bet your partner is waiting for you," Leaf said giving a mean look to Lacy.<br>"Actually, I was thinking of battling Brock right now," Sid said to Leaf.  
>"That's right Leaf, and you rudely interrupted."<br>"Exxxcuuuse mee? Last time I checked, you're not Brock, instead your distracting Sid from beating Brock," Leaf said setting her arm on her waist.  
>Lacy rises up an eyebrow. "You did NOT just call me a distraction," Lacy said.<br>"I just did, and I'll call you even more than that if you don't leave Sid to his Brock Battle," Leaf said.  
>Lacy opens her mouth.<br>Sid was starting to back up when he bumped into a guy. "Oh crap, sorry dude," Sid said.  
>"It's ok. Hey Leaf!" the guy called out.<br>Leaf stops talking and smiles widely. She jumps on the guy. "Oh my God, Dom! What are you doing back in Kanto?" Leaf exclaims.  
>"I moved back here. Just in time for a Pokémon Journey huh? Do you know if Kenny is in the Pokémon Center? I forgot to meet him there," Dom said blushing.<br>Sid noticed his blushing.  
>"Um yeah he's there. You meet him already? Oh my God I wished I would've seen his face!" Leaf cheers.<br>"Yeah... he was so happy to see me. I battled him before Brock. He won me with his Deerling. He was... amazing..." Dom blushes even harder, this time too noticeable.  
>Sid looks at him confused. "You knew Kenny?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, he and I were best friends before I moved. Now that I'm back, I guess we can travel together," Dom said.  
>Sid felt like something inside him exploded.<br>"You want to travel with him?"  
>Dom looks at Sid.<br>"I do. He means a lot to me. I just hope he can stop doing what he's doing with someone else and ditch them to go with me. I mean he'll say yes, we were very close, and I don't see why he would go with anyone other than me."  
>Leaf suddenly looked terrified.<br>"Um... Sid, I think you should go battle Brock now, I'll be right back..." Leaf zooms away.  
>Sid stares in bewilderment.<br>"I guess I'm off to fight Brock then, nice meeting you Dom!" Sid runs off.  
>For some reason Sid felt something in his chest.<br>Disappointment. From what though?

Lacy looks at Dom who kept looking at Sid run away.  
>"Are you sure this is the kid Kenny has fallen for? I'm sure Kenny doesn't love fat stupid guys like him," Dom said as his left eye twitched.<br>"I'm positive. Don't worry though. Once Kenny finds out that you want to travel with him, he'll be all over you again. And I'll get my Sid," Lacy said smiling sinisterly.  
>Dom shakes his head.<p>

~~~~~~Leaf and Kenny

She bursts inside the Pokémon Center. Satoshi chokes on his soda.  
>"Kenny, talk. NOW," Leaf said out loud. Kenny looks at Red who shrugs. Kenny gets up and walks up to Leaf.<br>"Let's go upstairs, I don't want anyone to hear us," Leaf said and grabs Kenny as they go on the escaladers.  
>Red stares curiously.<br>"What do you think those two are up too?" Satoshi questions.  
>"I don't know. Whatever it is, I hope it's nothing bad."<p>

Leaf and Kenny sat down. "What's the matter Leaf?" Kenny questions.  
>"Dom is back." Leaf said.<br>Kenny blushes. "You saw him didn't you? He's still as charming as ever. I wonder why he would come back in such a time..."  
>Suddenly Leaf slaps Kenny.<br>"OUCH. What was that for?!" Kenny exclaims.  
>"Kenny don't you see? If Dom is back, you're going to have to leave Sid!"<br>Kenny's eyes widen. "I never thought of it that way..."  
>Leaf looks at Kenny. "Who are you going to choose?"<br>Kenny looks at the floor. "You already know that answer Leaf. He's been with me since we were kids."  
>Leaf shakes her head. "What about Sid? He wanted to come with you on a journey, and you're just going to leave him because your ex is back? Kenny at least give a chance to Sid. I think he likes you," Leaf said looking at her Pokeballs.<br>"I know. I just don't want to travel with both of them. It'll be way awkward. Where's Dom now? What about Sid? Did they meet?"  
>Leaf nods her head.<br>"There you guys are!" said a voice.  
>Kenny freezes.<br>" 'Sup Kenny?" Dom said sitting down next to him.  
>Kenny didn't move. Leaf and Kenny exchange looks.<p>

~~~~~~ Sid Vs. Brock!

Sid had defeated the trainee. He looks to his back and sees a man standing on a boulder.  
>"I'm surprised at how many people are battling me in a row. This time, the losing streak ends here!"<br>Brock jumps down from the boulder.  
>"I don't think so Brock! I ain't gonna lose!" Sid cries raising his Pokeball.<br>Didn't Kenny have this pose when he's going to send his Pokeball?  
>Sid can feel himself blushing.<br>WHY THE HELL IS HE BLUSHING?!  
>"You ok kid? Your face turned bright pink."<br>Sid ignored Brock.  
>"Just freaking battle me already!" Sid cries out.<br>Brock looks stunned.

"Fine then, I will, go Onix!"

"Go Wooper!"

"Onix, Tackle!"

"Wooper-"

Sid freezes when he suddenly thought what Kenny would have done in this situation. Suddenly he hears a loud cry and Sid was smacked hard on his face making him spin in the air. He falls to the ground on his face, blood dripping down his nose.  
>"Ow..." He looks to his left and sees Wooper barely standing up.<br>"You seriously need to think faster!" Brock yells at him.  
>"I was lost in thought..." Sid said standing up.<br>"Were you? A Pokémon Trainer wouldn't just stand around doing nothing, if your Pokémon were being robed, would you just stand there like a moron and do nothing? Like you just did a few minutes ago?"

"I was thinking! Wooper, Water Gun!"

A stream of water hits Onix which Onix cries in pain.  
>"Onix, Bind!"<br>Onix grabs a hold of Wooper.  
>Sid was about to yell an attack but he suddenly imagined Kenny being binded by Onix. Sid stares in bewilderment.<br>"Hey, kid, pay attention!" Brock yelled at Sid.  
>Shaking his head he looks back at Onix who was holding Wooper. "Wooper, Water Gun!"<br>Wooper barely managed to squirt water all over the place, soaking Onix and Brock. Onix falls to the floor, taking Wooper with him. Poor Wooper was squished.  
>"Onix, return. Look kid that was only by mere luck. You're not focusing. Focus on your strategy more. Actually, just focus in general," Brock said.<br>Sid nodded.

"Go Geodude!"

"Alright then, Wooper return, and go Kenny!"

"Huh?"

Squirtle came out looking back at Sid confused.

"Wasn't Kenny the kid who battled me that one other time?"  
>Sid can feel his face turn hot.<br>"Squirtle, Aqua Jet!" Streams of water hit Geodude. It was a critical hit! Geodude fainted.  
>Brock didn't look impressed. He walks up to Sid.<br>"I'm giving you this badge only because you beat me, not because you earned it. You may have beaten me, but your skills as a Pokémon Trainer are so weak. You even mistook your own Pokémon's name. Here's your TM. Now get out of my gym," Brock said as he walked away.  
>Sid returned his Squirtle.<br>Sid was looking down at the ground. He then runs out of the gym ignoring the little pink flying Pokémon.  
><em>Mew?<em>  
>The Pokémon sees Sid run off to Viridian Forest.<p>

~~~~~~Kenny

"-and man New Bark was so quiet. Especially the people there. Future trainers were there, I could tell. So you didn't answer my question. How about you travel with me? I mean we'd have fun and all."  
>Kenny looks at Leaf. She shrugs.<br>"Are you seriously thinking about this?" Dom said looking irritated.  
>"Yes I am, I can't just leave Sid, Dom. He and I have been traveling together. I can't just get up and tell him that I'm leaving him."<br>Dom shakes his head. "Come on Kenny, it's me Dom? You can't choose a fatass over me," Dom said standing up looking mad.  
>Kenny looked shocked at what he just said.<br>Kenny stands up. "I've made my choice. I'm traveling with Sid. He's actually a nice person. Everything between us that has occurred in the past will remain in the past. Ever since you left, I stopped loving you. Clearly you thought your arrival would mark our relationship to heal. You're wrong Dom. I've changed. And I don't love you that way anymore. If you still want to be friends I'll accept it. Until then leave me be," Kenny said as he walked to the escalators leaving Leaf and Dom petrified.  
>Kenny goes down the escalators and when he reaches the door, Lacy enters.<br>"Look what the cat dragged in," Lacy said smiling.  
>"What's your problem with me? I haven't done anything to you!" Kenny hissed.<br>"Well, there's something called annoyance. You're my first obstacle between me and what I want. Kenny, I always get what I want. You're in the way of that."  
>Lacy frowns and grabs Kenny and pulls her to face.<br>"I know that you want Sid, I'm not letting you get him. He's mine, got it?" Kenny stares in bewilderment. Lacy winks at him and walks away to the escalators.  
>Kenny felt like crying.<br>"Hey Kenny, I think she has the hots for you!" Red said patting him on his back.  
>Kenny runs of the building. Red stares in confusion.<p>

Kenny walks up to the gym. He sees that a kid had exited the gym crying. He walks inside in which it was still bright. Brock had returned his Onix.  
>"Hey, Brock. Have you seen a kid with a red bandana on?" Kenny asked.<br>"Oh that kid. I don't know, he left after he beat me. That was like ten minutes ago."  
>Kenny's eyes widen.<br>"Isn't your name Kenny? He was clearly distracted by you. Are you his boyfriend or something?"  
>Kenny shakes his head and runs of the building.<p>

"Sid! SID!" Kenny shouts.  
>He was now walking around Pewter City. It has been twenty minutes.<br>"Are you looking for a boy with a bandana?"  
>It was a man. He had the most beautiful blue eyes in the planet.<br>"Yes I am? Have you seen him?"  
>"Yes, I saw him run off into the forest."<br>Kenny immediately runs off waving at the man.  
>The man giggles and runs off somewhere. He stops by a woman with a long blue dress. Her beautiful blue eyes twinkle and she smiles at the man and they giggle together and run off skipping together.<p>

Kenny enters the dark forest. He sees Sid sitting on a log.  
>"Sid where were you? Why are in here?" Kenny asked sitting next to Sid.<br>"I don't even know. I beat Brock, yet I feel like I'm sad. I don't even know why. I feel like something inside of me is saying... goodbye?"  
>Sid and Kenny look at each other.<br>"It's not goodbye. Maybe you're just homesick."  
>Sid nods his head. "Hey Ken, are you going to leave me?"<br>Kenny gasped. He suddenly realized what was happening.  
>"Sid, I'm not leaving you. Not for anyone. Why'd you think that I was leaving?" Kenny asked.<br>"Well, I saw that your friend Dom wanted to be with you on the journey..." Sid looked at Kenny.  
>"I'm not going with him. Remember our promise? We're helping each other out, no matter who's in o-"<br>Suddenly Sid hugs Kenny. It was a bear hug compared to Kenny.  
>"S-S-Sid!" Kenny gasped.<br>"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm hugging you dude. I did think that you were going to leave me because he's your oldest friend right? I mean it's only been like a week since we left and I don't want to lose my best friend."  
>Kenny can feel his whole body melt. Kenny hugs back. "Sid, I'm not leaving you. I'll stay here forever like this if you don't mind," Kenny said.<br>"Um..."  
>"I was just playing! Uh- I was joking!"<br>They break the hug.  
>"Let's go the Pokémon Center. I'm glad you're staying with me," Sid said putting an arm around Kenny's shoulders.<br>Kenny smiles. Inside he was dying. He felt torn apart. Utterly torn. He shouldn't have said to Dom. He should apologize later. But he did call Sid something bad. Could it be that Dom DID want to get back with him? Maybe he does so he was probably jealous.  
>Wow. Maybe things will clear out soon.<p>

Lacy and Dom came out of the bushes.  
>"Did you see that? The Fatass is falling for my guy!" Dom angrily remarked.<br>"I know he is. He's bisexual, I noticed. Sid is going through that phrase. He doesn't know it yet. I have to make him see that he's only straight. He'll fall for me, and then you can have Kenny. Just next time, don't mention Sid," Lacy told Dom.  
>"I don't even know why I'm listening to you Lacy."<br>"You're listening because you have no other choice. If we fail, those two will fall completely in love before they can even get to Cerulean City! We just need to flirt with them more. Trust me when I say this, Dom, I always get what I want."

~~~~~~Leaf

Leaf was walking around the Pokémon Center.  
>Kenny has been gone a long time now. Maybe she should go look for him? She walks down the escalators. She sees Red with Satoshi and Misty.<br>"-And that's how I started liking Water Pokémon!" Misty said looking tough.  
>"Not to interrupt anything, but have you seen Kenny?" Leaf asked.<br>"I haven't seen him since he left like thirty minutes ago," Red said. Leaf nods her head and walks out of the Pokémon Center.  
>"Hey Leaf wait up!" Leaf turns to see Red.<br>"Yes Red?" Leaf questions.  
>"I'm moving on tomorrow morning. So if you want to catch up, just hurry up little," Red told Leaf. She nods her head and looks away.<br>Red looked at the floor. "Leaf-"  
>"Don't Red. I've already made my mind. I'm not traveling with you. We all decided to not travel together, remember? Kenny and Sid don't count on this. It's between you, me, and Blue. What happened between us can't happen again. It's the past now," Leaf states looking nowhere but in front of her.<br>Red steps in front of Leaf. They stare at each other. "Are you sure about that Leaf? You know how I feel, do you know how you feel?" Red questions.  
>Leaf stares into his eyes. "Red, I don't like you that way! We settled this a long time ago! Besides, I already told you that I chose Blue! I'm sorry if I'm sounding like a total bitch and all, but like, I can't go through this. You know what you did. I agreed to just being friends, nothing more. Promise me that we'll never talk about you and I again Red. Promise me!" Leaf yells stepping in front of Red, inches away from him.<br>Red and Leaf stare into each other's eyes. Red eventually looks away. "I promise. Even though sometimes I just wonder why you've fallen in love with such a jerk like Blue," Red said leaving Leaf alone.  
>Leaf looks at Red leave.<br>She looks at her shoes and decides to go fight Brock.

Leaf walks up to the gym. She tried to ignore her thoughts about Red. Suddenly, the gym doors open, and Blue comes right out.  
>"Blue?" Leaf questions.<br>"Oh hey Leaf. I wanted to rematch Brock, but he said that I can only rematch a Gym Leader after I've gotten eight badges. I'm leaving to Cerulean City. Smell ya later," Blue said walking away.  
>"Wait! You're just going to leave like that? Without saying how are you and all?" Leaf said looking mad.<br>"Pretty much. Look, Leaf, you're getting too distracted. I would recommend to actually try to be the best. You talking to Red sure does distract you."  
>Leaf looked stunned. "You saw me talking to Red?"<br>Blue turns around. "Of course I saw you. Since you obviously want him around you. Hey, look, I'll talk to you some other time; I got to go beat another gym. Go beat Brock," Blue said as he walked away.  
>Leaf was once again left alone.<p>

She stops at the end of Pewter City, near Route 3. She didn't feel much like fighting Brock at all, but she knew that she'll be left behind. Last thing she needed was that. She sighs and rethinks of everything that Blue and Red had told her. Could it be that they still like her? Maybe that's why they separated in the first place, because of her. Leaf buries her face with her hands. Leaf just wanted to die in a deep hole and be left forgotten. But of course, no one would forget her.  
>She stands up and turns only to be caught by Dom.<p>

"Hey, Dom, what's going?"

"I need to talk to you."

"No, I'm not helping you get Kenny. He's made his choice. He doesn't want to go with you on the journey. He's going with Sid."

Dom frowns. "Why? Does he like him?"  
>Leaf looks away. "You can go ask that for yourself."<br>And with that Leaf walked away from Dom.

~~~~~~Leaf Vs. Brock!

Leaf goes inside the gym.  
>"Well, well, well. I thought you would get it by now. You can't beat me," Brock states.<br>Leaf walks up to Brock, and the doors slam shut.  
>"I'm going to ground you to the ground," Leaf said raising her Pokeball. Brock frowns.<p>

"So, you're here again to face me. Don't you know who I am? I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's Gym Leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. Fuhaha! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose again? That's the Trainer's honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! Show me your best! Get ready to fight Leaf!"

"Go, Geodude!"

"Bulba, it's time to shine up!"

Geodude and Bulba face off.  
>"Geodude, Tackle!"<br>"Bulba Vine Whip!"  
>Bulba jumps out of the way and slaps Geodude in which it flew out the window. Leaf turns to the screen, and Geodude had turned red. Brock looked shocked.<br>"What's wrong Brock? Don't tell me Onix isn't coming?" Leaf said as her smile twinkles.  
>Brock throws the Pokeball to the ground and Onix came roaring out. "Onix, Rock Tomb!" Onix slams the arena and rocks fly toward Leaf.<br>"Bulba, Vine Whip!" Bulba dodges all of the rocks and jumps in the air. As if it was slow motion, Bulba's vines came out and slap Onix to the ground. Bulba disappears in a cloud of dust. When it clears, Bulba was standing on top of Onix's head.  
>Leaf cheers.<br>Brock just smiles. "I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this...the official Pokémon League Boulder Badge." Brock flashes the badge.  
>Leaf runs up to it and takes it. She smiles at it and looks at Brock.<br>"Just having the Boulder Badge makes your Pokémon more powerful. It also enables the use of the move Flash outside of battle. Of course, a Pokémon must know the move Flash to use it."  
>Leaf hides the badge in her bag.<br>"Wait, I almost forgot! Take this with you." Brock shows a cd. Leaf stares at it curiously.  
>"A TM, Technical Machine, contains a technique for Pokémon. Using a TM teaches the move it contains to a Pokémon. A TM is only good for one use. So, when you use one, pick the Pokémon carefully. Anyways... TM39 contains Rock Tomb. It hurls boulders at the foe and lowers its speed." Leaf takes it.<br>"Thank you Brock," Leaf said.  
>"You beat me very easily actually. I'm glad that you've gotten stronger. Now go ahead, live your dream!"<br>Leaf smiles and calls Bulba. They were about to exit when she turned.  
>"Brock, is your dream here in this gym? I saw on TV that some Gym Leaders aren't really happy being a Gym Leader."<br>Brock looks surprised at this question.  
>He then said, "I'm in training to become a Pokémon Breeder. I can't do anything about it though. Ever since my father left me, I've been taking care of my siblings. This is the only job I have, and with this money, I get to take care of my family. So I can't fulfill my dream a Pokémon Breeder. It doesn't matter, it's my duty to take care of my family. So I will always be Brock: The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer! Please take these Tm's, I'm sure those two kids who battles me earlier would want their own."<br>Leaf takes the Tm's and bows to him.  
>"If you have a dream, one should pursue it, don't ya think? I'm sure your dream will become a reality someday Brock. Take care!"<br>Leaf carries Bulba and runs off.  
>Brock stares at her leave. Maybe...<p>

~~~~~~Red

He looks at his Pokedex for the time. It was getting late. He yawns and walks towards his stuff. He picks them up.  
>"Red?" Leaf questions as she slowly walked up.<br>"I'm leaving. I have to go defeat the next gym. So I'll see you next time," Red said trying not to blush. He walks out the Pokémon Center.  
>Red had to admit, that his feelings for Leaf were still there, but he couldn't say anything yet. Or he probably won't say anything at all to Leaf. She prefers Blue. Red shrugs his head and heads down to Route 3. He began to wonder what new Pokémon he would see there. Maybe he could find a good Pokémon to catch.<br>Suddenly, a shock hits Red and he falls to the ground. He turns around and sees a furry Pikachu laughing. Red gets up and remembers that it's the same Pikachu from the forest.  
>The Pikachu flips Red off and runs back into Pewter City. Red runs after it, the Pikachu jumping on tables, and on cars. The Pikachu stops on a green car, and shocks it, exploding the windows, and making the car horn turn on.<br>Red stares in horror.  
>The Pikachu jumps of and runs inside the PokeMart.<p>

Red goes in after it.  
>"What the?" the clerk exclaims as the Pikachu jumps on him.<br>_Pi-Ka!_  
>The poor clerk was electrified.<br>"Stop that you little punk!" Red exclaims.  
>The Pikachu looks at Red. It jumps in the air, and sends sparks everywhere. The inside of the mart suddenly was being trashed, every lightning bolt broke everything! Red manages to jump out of the way.<br>The Pikachu looks at the door. Red saw it coming, and when Pikachu was about to exit, Red closed the door. The Pikachu looks at Red.  
>It smiles evilly, and sparks started to fly out of its cheeks. Red stands up. "You're not escaping me!" Red yells at it.<br>_Pika! _  
>Red takes out his Pokeball.<br>"Go Charmander!" Red exclaims.  
>The Pikachu jumps in the air and sends a ThunderShock. Charmander jumps away in time.<br>"Ember!" Red yells. Charmender turns and fire flies towards Pikachu. The Pikachu jumps away, setting a wall on fire.  
>"Ah!" the clerk yells and he grabs the fire extinguisher.<br>The Pikachu climbs on a shelf and sends electricity to Red. Charmander jumps in front of it, shocking it.  
>"Charmander!" Red cries. He kneels next to it. The Pikachu jumps in the air and shocks everything in the store. Red and Charmander fall the ground, crisped.<br>The Pikachu laughs.  
>"Charmander, Ember!" Red cries out.<br>Charmander throws the fire, and misses in which the clerk was set on fire. The clerk yells and throws himself in water. The man sighs in relief. The Pikachu laughs even harder.  
>Charmander's flame grew, and he opens its mouth and releases fire which surrounds Pikachu. It cries in pain and it falls to the ground.<br>"Go, Pokeball!" Red said as he stood up.  
>The Pokeball zooms towards the Pikachu. It hits the Pikachu and it goes inside.<br>The Pikachu comes right out!  
>"Hey kid, try this!" The clerk yells. He throws a blue Pokeball at Red who catches it.<br>"A blue Pokeball?" Red questions.  
>"It's called a Great Ball! Use it on Pikachu!" Red nods his head.<br>Red looks at the Pikachu. It stared right back. Red's brown eyes met Pikachu's dark brown eyes. Red throws the Great Ball. The Pikachu didn't move. The ball flew fast and hard.  
>Suddenly, the Pikachu does a 360, and hits the Great Ball with its tail. It flies towards Red's face.<br>Red falls to the ground covering its face.  
>The Pikachu laughs and zaps the clerk before it jumps on a Pikachu poster. It rips out the last three letters of the word Pikachu and jumps of the window. Red looks at the poster.<br>He stares at it for a while.  
>"Pika..."<p>

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty

"Satoshi, wait! He's too strong for you! You know what happened last time!" Misty said as they walked towards the gym.  
>"The sun is setting Misty, Leaf, Red, Kenny, Sid, and BLUE are ahead of me. I can't let them beat me!" Satoshi said as he walks to the door.<br>"Satoshi, just try to be smarter this time ok?" Misty said looking worried.  
>"Misty, I already said I don't need your help! Now if you excuse me, I have a Gym Battle to win!" Satoshi bursts the doors open.<br>"I'm back!" Satoshi yells.  
>"Well, well, well? Haven't you learned your lesson Satoshi? Rock Types just can't be hurt by your stupid electric attacks," Brock smirks.<br>"Well I'm ready for you this time Brock! I won't let you beat me anymore!" Satoshi explains as sparks fly out of Pikachu's cheeks.  
>Brock smiles wide. "We'll see about that Satoshi from Pallet." Brock jumps and the gym transformed to a rocky battlefield.<br>"I'll crush your Pikachu again Satoshi. This time, I'll let it faint," Brock said.

Brock and Satoshi look at each other's eyes. "Go Geodude!"

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

Geodude looks at Pidgeotto and begins to laugh. Even Brock begins to chuckle.  
>"Pidgeotto Gust!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>Pidgeotto flaps its wings fast and a small tornado surrounds Geodude. However, when the dust cleared, Geodude looked unaffected!  
>"What?" Satoshi said looking shocked.<br>"Bad strategy, Flying is weak against Rock," Brock said looking unimpressed.  
>"Uh, I forgot!" Satoshi said.<br>"Geodude, Tackle!" Geodude lunges forward and Pidgeotto is knocked to the floor.  
>"Dang it! Pidgeotto, return! Pikachu, I choose you!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>"Geodude Tackle!" Geodude lunges forward, but misses.  
>"I feel sorry for your Pikachu. It's being raised by such a weak Pokémon Trainer. Reminds me of Sid," Brock said smiling.<br>"Pikachu, ThunderShock!"  
><em>Pikachuuu!<em>  
>Lightning flies towards Geodude, and although it wasn't supposed to be effective, it was a critical hit, and Geodude faints.<br>"What? You know what, forget it. I'll end you with Onix! Geodude, return! Onix, go!" Brock throws the Pokeball, and Onix comes out roaring.  
>Pikachu stares in bewilderment.<br>"Pikachu, ThunderShock!" Satoshi exclaims.  
>Pikachu franticly releases electricity and sparks flies everywhere, almost hitting Brock and Satoshi.<br>"You Pikachu almost killed us!" Brock said.  
>"Pikachu, watch where you're aiming!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>"Onix, Bind!"  
>Onix takes ahold of Pikachu. It was then being squished badly.<br>"Pikachu, ThunderShock!" Satoshi yells.  
>Sparks fill Onix's body. It yells in pain.<br>"Hold on Onix!" Brock exclaims. Onix refused to let go off Pikachu, and eventually Pikachu stopped. Onix's hold got tighter, and Pikachu began to get blue.  
>"Pikachu!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>"Onix, let it go, it's pointless to keep going. We're trying to faint it, not kill it."  
>Onix drops Pikachu. "No! We'll keep going!" Satoshi said.<br>"It's over Satoshi. Your Pikachu can barely get up," Brock said.  
>Suddenly, the emergency fire alarm turned on, and the fire system turned on, soaking everything.<br>Onix screams in pain.  
>"Satoshi! Rock Types are weakened by water!" Misty exclaims. Satoshi turns and sees Misty on the second floor of the gym looking down at him through the railing. Brock's younger siblings were there too.<br>"Alright then. Pikachu, ThunderShock!"  
>Pikachu releases electricity, and Onix receives a direct hit. Onix screams and falls to the ground.<br>"Alright!" Satoshi exclaims.  
>Suddenly all the siblings jump on Satoshi.<br>"No, you can't hurt my brother's Pokémon anymore! He's lost too many times today!" the kids exclaim.  
>"No, let him go, it's an official match! He has to do this!" Brock exclaims.<br>The kids refused.  
>"Pikachu, return!" Satoshi said. Pikachu looked back at Satoshi. It runs to him.<br>"The match isn't over Satoshi! Come back and fight me!" Brock yells in anger.  
>"Those sprinklers turned on by accident. If it wasn't for Pikachu's misfire, those wouldn't have turned on, and I would've lost. I'll come back tomorrow and challenge you again. I'll have to beat you my way, eventually. I'll beat you fair and square. Let's go Pikachu!"<br>Satoshi and Pikachu exit the gym. Brock stares at the door.

Satoshi and Pikachu were walking around Route 3.  
>"Satoshi, wait up!" Misty calls.<br>"Oh, hey Misty," Satoshi said.  
>"Just when you finally get a lucky break, you go on and decide to be nice guy?! What the hell is that?" Misty said.<br>"I stopped because Pikachu could've been killed if Brock didn't stop Onix, so I stopped too," Satoshi explained.  
>"Oh Satoshi you can be a real pain did you know that? And or your information, Pokémon can only die from a Gym Battle unless you have four badges. After the fourth badge, the Gym Leaders have the option on killing your Pokémon or not!" Misty said.<br>"For real?" Satoshi questions.  
>"Yeah, it's a messed up rule, but that's what happens..." Misty looks away.<br>"I'm glad that you don't kill other Pokémon Trainers Pokémon Misty," Satoshi said.  
>"Me too. The Gym Leader in Viridian City is known to kill so many Pokémon Trainer's Pokémon. He's the ultimate challenge Satoshi. If you lose, all your Pokémon could wind up dead!" Misty exclaims.<br>Satoshi looks set back.

"Satoshi, wait up!" It was Brock.  
>"Wait, you forgot this!" Brock said as he caught up. He shows the badge on his hand.<br>"The Boulder Badge?" Misty and Satoshi say looking at it shine.  
>"I can't accept that, I didn't beat you, I gave up remember?" Satoshi said looking away.<br>"Nah, you beat me in battle, and for being kind to all types of Pokémon. And honestly, I get more pleasure for raising Pokémon than making them battle. But as a Gym Leader, I have to do so. I don't care about being the best trainer there is, I just want to be the best Pokémon Breeder. I can't do that though. With every Pokémon Trainer I beat, I get their money, and with that, support my little brothers and sisters. So I can't leave. Satoshi, accept this, and complete my dream for me." Brock extends his hand, the badge shines.  
>"I will fulfill your dream, and actually learn to earn a badge," Satoshi taking the badge. Misty smiles at that.<br>"No Brock. You go live your dream," said a voice. The three of them turn.  
>"Flint?!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>Suddenly, Flint takes out his disguise and reveals to look like Brock.  
>"My father," Brock said coldly.<br>"Huh? So you're the good for nothing father who left home and never came back? How a twist ending," Satoshi said.  
>"That's right. I tried to be the best trainer, and with all my failures, I couldn't face my family," Flint said.<br>"Then why did you help Satoshi instead of Brock who is your own son?" Misty said crossing her arms.  
>"Because I saw myself in Satoshi. I thought he didn't stand a chance," Flint said. Satoshi falls to the ground.<br>"Brock, I know you probably don't want to speak to me, and I understand, but it's time for me to help my family. Brock, go live your dream. Travel with Satoshi. You could end up teaching him a lot of things like not tripping in air when he realizes that he sucks," Flint said.  
>"Ok then, father, here," Brock said handing him a notebook.<br>"Eh?" Flint questions.  
>"Susie always rips her dresses so you'll have to learn how to sew, and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast. Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner," Brock said.<br>"Slow down! I can't write that fast!" Flint explains as he writes everything down, but Brock kept going.  
>"Cindy sleep walks so have to tie her up and the twins never want to take a bath-"<p>

That night Satoshi and Brock decided to leave Pewter City.  
>"So that's why so many people battled me today, you all have some form of competition! Well, keep it up, you guys will end up going to the Pokémon League by the end of the year!" Brock said smiling.<br>"Yes! Pokémon League, I'm getting closer!" Satoshi exclaims.  
><em>Pi-Pikachu!<br>_"So Satoshi, are you alright for me to come along on your Pokémon Journey?" Brock questions.  
>"Sure, I'm sure! The more the merrier! Besides, it's good to have someone to talk with!" Satoshi said.<br>"Well, what about Misty? Why does she keep following you? Why isn't she at her gym?"  
>Satoshi and Brock turn around.<br>"Don't forget about my bike Satoshi Ash Ketchum! I won't stop until you pay me back!" Misty exclaims.  
>"I know! I KNOW! I already said I'll do it! Pikachu, let's try to lose her!" Satoshi exclaims and the two run off.<br>"Wait up Satoshi!" Brock exclaims.  
>"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Misty yells and follows Brock and Satoshi.<br>And together they run down Route 3.  
>Meanwhile the Rocket Trio looked at them run. Meowth smiles sinisterly. "Pikachu will be ours soon enough."<p> 


	13. Route 3: Battle of the Shorts Gang!

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

It was now the next day, and Sid and Kenny were next to leave Pewter City.  
>"Ah, Route 3, such a famous place, filled with beginners and other Pokémon that could be useful for my Pokedex. This Route would lead directly to Mt. Moon," Kenny said as he reviewed his new map that he had gotten from the store. "Alright, I can't wait to battle people! So what's in Mt. Moon? Anything special?" Sid asks.<br>Kenny reaches for his book.  
>"It says here: 'Mt. Moon is a large cave with many floors and connectors. The interior of the mountain is comprised of caves spanning three separate floors. A mountain located in northern Kanto, between Pewter City in the west and Cerulean City in the east. Climbing does not seem to be possible; to get past it, travelers always need to travel through the caves. Mt. Moon is known for being one of the few places where wild Clefairy can be found and for its frequent meteor falls. The shards of meteorites that fall here become Moon Stones, which is why its name is Mt. Moon. The mountain is also known for being home to Pokémon Fossils.' Wow, I guess that we might find some interesting things here." Kenny sets his book away.<br>"So we can find this Pokémon named Clefairy? What is it?" Sid questions looking around.  
>"It's this cute little pink Pokémon. Not that big. They're kinda rare."<br>Sid smiles at this. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's catch ourselves a Clefairy!" Sid exclaims.  
>Kenny sighs. "I honestly don't want one. I want only Pokémon that seem necessary to travel with."<br>Sid looks at Kenny. "You're not trying to catch 'em all huh?" Sid questions.  
>"It seems impossible. So no, I'm not. Let's just focus on trying to get to Cerulean City alive first," Kenny states looking at Sid.<br>He nods and looks forward. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound. Kenny and Sid turn around to see a Youngster Trainer.  
>"Aha! Another victim for the Shorts Gang!" the kid cries out.<br>Kenny and Sid look at each other. "I'm sorry, what?" Kenny questions.  
>"The Shorts Gang! You know, trying to make everyone wear shorts instead of jeans or skirts... we're world famous!"<br>Sid laughs. "You're famous because you want people to wear shorts?! Haha wow dude!"  
>The kid looks mad now. "How dare you make fun of the Shorts Gang! I'll go tell Joey!" the kid yells and runs off into Route 3.<br>"That was disturbing..." Kenny said.  
>"Well I am wearing shorts, maybe I should join!" Sid jokes.<br>They continued their way down Route 3. Sid stops. Kenny looks at him.  
>"Hey dude, we still haven't battled."<br>Kenny suddenly has a nosebleed. "I know..."  
>"How about a quick battle before we continue our way to Mt. Moon?" Sid smiling.<br>Kenny blushes. "Ok, but just one Pokémon each, we're too far from the Pokémon Center now."

~~~~~~Battle! Kenny Vs. Sid!

Kenny and Sid face each other. Their eyes meet.

"You ready Ken?"

"Ready when you are Sid!"

"Go, Squirtle!"

"Go, Deerling!"

Both Pokémon come out.  
>"Really Kenny," Sid looking gloom.<br>"It's a match; I can't let myself lose to you on my first battle against you!" Kenny said looking tough.  
>"We'll see about that!" Sid said setting his arms on his waist as he raised his chest.<br>He smiles widely.

"Squirtle, Tackle!"

The Squirtle flies forward and knocks Deerling a few feet away. Deerling rolls on the ground, but stood up quick.  
>"Deerling, Double Kick!"<br>Deerling runs to Squirtle.  
>"Look out Squirtle!"<br>Squirtle jumps away. "Aqua Jet!"  
>While Squirtle was in the air, it flips its tail sending streaks of water that hit Deerling. It hardly flinched.<br>"Deerling is a Grass Type, Sid! Now, Deerling, use Leech Seed!" A little seed flies off Deerling's head and hits Squirtle's body. Leaves and vines surround Squirtle.  
>"What's that move?" Sid questions.<br>"It'll zap health right off Squirtle after every move your Pokémon makes. It's over Sid!" Kenny cries out in triumph.  
>"Squirtle, Tackle!" It was a good hit, but Deerling still stood. A white light escapes out of Squirtle and hits Deerling. Squirtle looks at Sid.<br>"Deerling, Double Kick!" Kenny shouts.  
>Deerling jumps in front of Squirtle and kicks him twice to the body, sending it hurling to Sid. "Waah!" Sid cries at Squirtle impacts, and they slide a few inches away from where they were standing.<br>"Oh my gosh, are you ok Sid?!" Kenny exclaims.  
>"I'm alright," Sid said, but in a muffled voice.<br>Kenny looked sad.  
>Squirtle fainted. "Oh man, you're stronger than you think you are Ken!" Sid said.<br>He returns Squirtle and walks up to Kenny. He hands over $150. Kenny refused to get the money. "I can't accept your money Sid! I hurt you..."  
>Sid laughs. "It's necessary to get hurt in a Pokémon Battle dude! You did great, your Deerling is overpowered. Now, how about we go to Mt. Moon?" Sid said.<br>Kenny smiles and nods. They start walking there.

"You know, since we're traveling together, how about we share our money. I mean we could get the supplies for our Pokémon that way," Kenny states as he passes some trainers battling.  
>"Sure! That's a cool idea!" Sid said smiling at him.<br>They walked up to a clearing. They see six people blocking the place. It was a Bug Catcher, a Lass trainer, and four Youngsters, but one seemed to be visibly different dressed.  
>"It's them! It's those two!" It was the other Youngster from earlier. The different Youngster looked at them.<br>"How dare you make fun of the Shorts Gang!" the Youngster said looking mad. He crosses his arms.  
>"Look, we're just not interested in joining your group; we're heading to Mt. Moon," Kenny said politely.<br>"Oh shut it nerd!" the Youngster Leader said.  
>Sid steps up. "You know, I'm not afraid to punch a little brat like you in the face," Sid said smacking his fist on his hand. The Youngster fled behind the Lass who rolls her eyes. "Look, we're not letting you pass unless you beat all in a row. If you can do that we'll let you pass. If you lose, you're not passing!" the Lass said.<br>"Who the hell do you guys think you are not letting us through?!" Sid yells in anger.

The six of them line up.  
>"We are the Shorts Gang! United we stand to bring all people together and to wear shorts!" they all yell.<br>The Bug Catcher yells and jumps in front of everyone. "Though I am not a Youngster, I, Bug Catcher Colton have volunteered to help spread the world!"  
>Three Youngsters jumped forward. "We are Ben, Calvin, and Jimmy! We follow our leader until the end to stop this spread of jeans and skirts!"<br>The Lass steps forward. "I am Lass Robin! Although this is so humiliating, I have to do this for my little brother which is him!" Lass Trainer Robin points at the leader of the Shorts Gang.  
>"Behold! Youngster Joey!" the boy stood with his arms crossed.<br>"Like my sister said earlier, you can't pass unless you beat us!" Youngster Joey said.  
>Kenny and Sid exchange looks. "Fine, we'll be back," Sid said. "Huh?" Kenny said looking at Sid. They walk away.<br>"We scared them off!" Youngster Ben exclaimed.  
>"Off course we did! Now listen everyone, and listen well, I think it'll be best that we all spread out around Route 3. For we can scare off other trainers. We'll be rich in no time!" Youngster Joey said smiling.<p>

~~~~~~Red

He was walking down Route 3. He sees a patch of grass shaking. A wild Pokémon! Red steps on the grass. He sees a wild Ekans! He smiles. The Ekans suddenly turns to Red and hisses at him.  
>"Go Charmander!"<br>His Pokémon came out and faced Ekans.  
>"Charmander, use Ember!"<br>The Ekans slithers away, and it use a Tail Whip to distract Charmander.  
>"Now, use Ember again Charmander!" Charmander now jumps in the air and blows fire at Ekans in which it was consumed by flame. Ekans was still conscious, and it used Tackle on Charmander.<br>Red's Pokémon flies through the air and does a backflip and lands on its feet.  
>"Charmander, use Ember!" After holding it for a while, Charmander releases a nice amount of flame and hits Ekans. It staggers for a bit and then it falls. The wild Ekans fainted! Charmander got some experience points and there was a ding. Red looks at his Pokedex, and notices that Charmander was now at Level 15.<br>One more.  
>He looks over at Charmander. "You know, you don't use Ember the same anymore. Is it because you're getting stronger?" Red asks Charmander.<br>_Char, Char!  
><em>Red smiles and pets his Charmander. "Let's continue. I'm sure Mt. Moon isn't too far from now. Return Charmander."  
>Red walks through the Route. He sees all kinds of Pokémon, and realizes that he still hasn't officially caught one yet. Maybe a new member on the team should be useful. Red looks around and doesn't spot any other Pokémon. He decided to continue walking through Route 3. He sees a girl walking around. She turns immediately.<br>She yells. "Eee! You looked at me didn't you?"  
>Red looks confused.<br>"That means we have to battle right?" The girl said taking out her Pokeball.  
>Red readies his stance.<br>"Go Pidgey!" she yells.  
>"Go Charmander!" Red yells.<br>Both come out roaring.  
>"Pidgey, Tackle!" the girl exclaims. "Charmander dodge it and Ember!"<br>Pidgey flew down towards Charmander which jumps out of the way. Charmander then opens its mouth and fire escapes and hits Pidgey. The poor Pokémon falls to the ground and faints. Charmander gains experience points.  
>"Go, Pidgey!" the girl exclaims.<br>"Charmander, Ember!"  
>Red's Pokémon throws fire from its mouth and hits Pidgey, but it was still flying.<br>"Pidgey, Gust!"  
>A small tornado forms when Pidgey flapped its wings fast and it surrounds Charmander. the poor Pokémon was knocked off its feet and rolls.<br>"Get up!" Red exclaims.  
>Charmander struggles to get up.<br>"Tackle!" the lass said. Pidgey swoops down and tackles Charmander off the ground. Charmander flies up a feet or two and lands on its head. Charmander's flame gets bigger.  
>"Charmander, Ember!" Charmander jumps in the air and sends fire towards Pidgey. Pidgey was consumed by fire, and faints.<br>"You're mean!" the girl said returning all her Pokémon.  
>She walks up to him and pays him money. "Good job, you almost beat me," Red said to the girl.<br>"Whatever. I hope the Shorts Gang beat you!" the girl said crossing her arms and whirling around.  
>"Who?" Red questions.<br>"The Shorts Gang. Some kids formed some clan and won't let you pass unless you beat them all in a battle. Can you beat them?" the girl said to Red.  
>"I'll try! Let's go Charmander."<br>Red and Charmander run off. He stops when he sees a Youngster in front of him.  
>"Hi, I'm Ben! I like shorts they're comfy and easy to wear! Hey, you're not wearing shorts!" Ben said.<br>"You must be part of the Shorts Gang. You know it's not nice not letting people through-"  
>"Oh shut it guy! The Shorts Gang do what they want. And there's nothing anyone can do about it!" Ben said as he ran off.<br>Red and Charmander look at each other.  
>"Let's do this!" Red smiles. Charmander jumps in the air and run off again after Ben.<p>

~~~~~~Leaf

She see's Red go forward on to Route 3.  
>She sighs. What is she ever going to do? She can't deny her feelings towards Red or Blue. Her chances with Red seem higher though. Blue is hardly there...<br>She looks at a kid coming towards her. A Bug Catcher. She rolls her eyes.  
>"Hey, I saw you in Viridian Forest!" the Bug Catcher exclaims readying his Pokeball.<br>Leaf just shakes her head and takes her Pokeball out too.  
>"Go Caterpie!" the kid exclaims.<br>"Go, Nidoran!"  
>The two Pokémon face each other.<br>"Nidoran, Double Kick!" Leaf shouts.  
>Nidoran runs and kicks once then twice at Caterpie, sending it flying to the Bug Catcher. It had fainted in the air, and when it hit the Bug Catcher, it bounced off into somewhere else. "Caterpie!" the kid yells and runs off after it. Leaf cheers.<br>"Hey wait, you forgot my money you little!" Leaf said running after him but trips on something round and pink. She yells on falls on her face. She gets up and looks angrily at her attacker.  
><em>Jiggly?<br>_Leaf exclaims. "It's so cute! What is it?" Leaf said taking out her Pokedex.  
><strong>"Jigglypuff; Number 039. The Balloon Pokémon. When its huge eyes waver, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep. Uses its alluring eyes to enrapture its foe. It then sings a pleasing melody that lulls the foe to sleep."<br>**Leaf smiles.  
>"Finally, a very cute Pokémon that can be useful too! And you can sing very well?" Leaf questions.<br>The Jigglypuff cheers.  
>"Oh wait! Here take this pen! It could be like a microphone! Ok, just don't put me to sleep," Leaf said handing a black marker to the Pokémon from her bag. Leaf sits and folds her legs.<br>The Jigglypuff begins to sing.  
>Leaf was about to cry. The Jigglypuff sang so well! And not to mention its soooooooo... Leaf falls to the ground. She begins to snore loudly...<p>

~~~~~~Battle! Vs. The Shorts Gang!

Kenny and Sid were coming back from Pewter City.  
>"-And I swear dude, May was all up on me and all! I was like 'Nah May, I still want to be a V until I find someone special,' and she was all like, 'But Sid, I need this!' In the end I didn't do it. I really wanted to, ya know? But then I thought why do it now when something could come up you know?" Sid continued with his stories of the Hoenn Region.<br>Kenny sighs.  
>"So, what about you? Have you ever made a move on a girl?" Sid questions stopping. Kenny freezes.<br>"Well, I-I guess. I made a move on Jaune, or as everyone calls her, Yellow. She never took interest in me of course because of my incapability to impress girls," Kenny said.  
>Sid stares. "Hey... look, I'm sorry if all my stories are putting you down or something..." Sid said looking embarrassed.<br>"Oh not at all!" Kenny lied.  
>They suddenly hear snoring.<br>"Who's asleep at this hour?" Sid said looking around.  
>"It's not uncommon for Pokémon to be sleeping at this time you know, some have to try to stay awake at night from predators," Kenny explained rising his finger.<br>"I don't think Leaf's a Pokémon though," Sid said looking at the floor. Kenny turns. He sees Leaf fast asleep and with marker all over her face.  
>"What happened to her?" Sid questions looking closer at her. Kenny reaches in his backpack.<br>"Maybe this should help her, I found it in the forest while we trained in there for a while. It's called an Awakening. It's for Pokémon, but I wonder if it works for humans as well." Kenny kneels down and sprays it on Leaf. She didn't wake.  
>"Great, what now?" Sid said scratching his nose.<br>"Use Squirtle to settle her down," Kenny suggested.  
>"Ok, go Squirtle!"<br>Sid's Pokémon came out. "Squirtle, use Water Gun!"  
>Squirtle releases a stream of water and hits Leaf. She wakes up screaming. She stands quickly. She looks at her clothes.<br>"Sid, what the hell is your problem?! These clothes weren't cheap you know!" Leaf said.  
>"You were asleep on the floor."<br>Leaf looks around. "Crap, did I fall asleep? Oh no! Jigglypuff! Dammit, I missed it! I must've fallen asleep!" Leaf said as she sank on the floor.  
>"Why do you have marker on your face?" Sid questions.<br>"Eh?!" Leaf takes out a mirror and exclaims when she realizes that she does have her face written.  
>"AAAHH! That little Jigglypuff!" Leaf grabs Squirtle and kicks it on its sensitive part, making it throw water all over her face. She drastically cleans her face with a napkin.<br>"Was kicking Squirtle really necessary?" Sid questions.

"Hey guys!"  
>It was Red.<br>"Oh, hey Red! What's up?" Sid said as they did their greeting gestures. "I was just up on Route 3, and these little punks won't let anyone through. I fought with Bulbasaur, and when I defeated all of but the Leader, they attacked me for my money."  
>Kenny gasps.<br>"Why didn't you use Charmander?" Leaf said throwing the napkin away.  
>"Because I thought Bulbasaur could get some experience, and well that Youngster Joey beat my Bulbasaur. I was going to use Charmander, but then they got kiddish," Red said.<br>"I have an idea! Let's all go up to them and battle 'em! Then we'll see if those brats'll mess around with us then!" Sid said.  
>"I agree with Sid. They seem to think that they are some kind of authority," Kenny said fixing his glasses and they flash with the sunlight.<br>"I'll join!" said a voice. Kenny and Leaf freeze. Dom and Lacy walk up to them.  
>"Hey Lacy! And Dom, when did you get back? How was the Johto region?" Red said looking surprised.<br>"Probably boring as hell," Blue said.  
>"Blue!" Red said in anger.<br>"What's going on here? Tacking up the Shorts Gang huh? They were all easy to beat for me of course. I don't know how Red can beat them though," Blue said with his smirk.  
>Lacy walks up to Sid and wraps her arm around his own. "Let's go already, I'm in the mood for a fight anyways!" she said.<br>Kenny grunts. Dom walks up to Kenny and wraps his arms around Kenny's shoulders. Sid looks uneasy when he saw how close Dom was to Kenny.  
>Leaf smiles at Blue, making Red turn around.<br>"Let's go get them then!" Lacy said grabbing Sid's hand (whom blushes) and runs off.  
>Dom carries Kenny. "Let's go!" Dom said winking at him. Kenny buries his face with his beanie and Dom runs off.<br>Leaf looks at Red then at Blue. She sets her nose in the air and flips her hair at them and runs off.  
>Blue and Red look at each other. Then race down Route 3.<p>

Meanwhile, Jaune was looking at all the kids frown upon her. "Say it with me, now: Hi! I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear! It's easy. Since you lost, it's you pay up or join. And you're broke so you'll have to join," Youngster Joey said smiling evilly.  
>Jaune sighs. "You didn't even let me use my Pikachu..." she said.<br>"Too bad! You lost so we win! We always win!" Youngster Ben said.  
>"Stop right there!" said a voice.<br>They all turn. They see seven kids standing tall.  
>"You have you're gang, we have ours!" Sid said flipping the kids off. They stare in horror.<br>"So who's the leader?" Red questions stepping up.  
>"It's the one who has the flipped cap," Blue said annoyed.<br>Youngster Joey didn't look impressed. "You're telling me that we have to fight these guys? That's not fair! We're six there's seven of you!" Joey yells.  
>Dom walks up to the group. "Just to make it fair, I'll fight in this side."<br>Kenny gasps.  
>"Dom, what are you doing?" Lacy said looking mad. "They're little kids. Oh by the way, my opponent is Sid," Dom said. Leaf and Kenny gasp and turn to Sid who looked terrified.<br>Jaune runs up to the group.  
>"Yellow? You're on a journey too?" Red said smiling.<br>She blushes and nods.  
>"Ok then let's just freaking battle! One Pokémon each!" Joey yells.<br>They each take out a Pokeball. Kenny looks at Sid. He notices that Sid looked determined. Kenny was nervous about Dom's battle choice.

Kenny faces the Youngster Jimmy.  
>Leaf faces the Lass Trainer Robin.<br>Blue looks at Youngster Ben.  
>Lacy looks at Bug Catcher Colton.<br>Yellow looks at Youngster Calvin.  
>Sid and Dom give each other a death glare.<br>Red looks at Youngster Joey.  
>They notice that other kids had come and surrounded to see. Even Satoshi, Misty, and Brock were there.<p>

"Go Charmander!" "Go Rattata!"  
>"Go Bulba!" "Go Jigglypuff!"<br>"Go Squirtle!" "Go Ekans!  
>"Go Sandshrew!" "Go Paras!"<br>"Go ChuChu!" "Go Spearow!"  
>"Go Snivy!" "Go Weedle!"<br>"Go Wooper!" "Go Chikorita!"

The crowd goes wild.

"Sandshrew, use Rapid Spin!" Kenny exclaims.  
>His Pokémon jumps in the air and spins rapidly and hits Paras, sending it flying. It held on though.<br>"Paras, use Scratch!" Youngster Jimmy exclaims. Paras rushes forward to Sandshrew and scratches Sandshrew on its face. Sandshrew yells in pain and takes a few steps back.  
>"Sandshrew, use Rollout!"<br>Sandshrew jumps in the air and rolls down to Paras. The Bug Type dodges and jumps in the air. Sandshrew stands for a second and jumps after it.  
>"Scratch!" Jimmy exclaims.<br>Paras scratches Sandshrew's forehead with enough force to send it falling to the ground and sending dirt everywhere. Kenny blocks his eyes as dirt flies everywhere. Trainer Jimmy was smiling wildly.  
>"Don't give up Ken!" Kenny hears Sid say. He quickly glances over and sees Wooper get sent flying in the air by Chikorita. Dom was smiling widely. Kenny looks back at Sandshrew.<br>The Pokémon had stood up, panting.  
>"Sandshrew, Swift!"<br>Sandshrew extends its arms and sends stars towards Paras. The Bug Type is sent sliding a few feet away. Kenny jumps as an explosion is heard and hears Calvin scream.  
>"Paras, Leech Life!" The Bug Type runs after Sandshrew.<br>"Dodge it, and Swift!"  
>Sandshrew rolls away and extends its arms sending stars flying towards Paras. It jumps in the air trying to avoid the hit, but the stars follows and Paras is sent flying more into the air, and it falls from a great height. It had fainted. Trainer Jimmy stares in horror.<br>"It's over," Kenny breathes as another explosion happens.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Lacy exclaims.  
>The vines extend and hit Weedle. It flies off spinning into the air and lands hard on the floor.<br>"String Shot!" Colton yells. Caterpie aims at Snivy in which it elegantly twirled away.  
>"Tackle!" Lacy said as she looks at her nails. Snivy runs at high speeds and tackles Caterpie. The Bug Type rolls on the floor. It looked weak.<br>"Finish it with a Vine-" There was an explosion and she looks to her left. She sees Jaune's Pikachu fall to the ground and roll. She shrugs and looks back at Snivy.  
>"Vine Whip!"<br>Snivy smirks and without looking knocks the poor Pokémon out.  
>"I win, you lose." Lacy returns her Snivy. She walks up to the trainer.<br>"You sucked so bad. Maybe you should train harder so you wouldn't be so humiliating. You're a disgrace as a Pokémon Trainer. Maybe you should stop being a trainer altogether and go home and cry. Especially having those sucky Pokémon. You should've known you were going to lose anyhow, cause I always get what I want."  
>There was an explosion.<p>

"Bulba, Leech Seed!" Leaf said as she jumps in the air. Bulba releases a small seed and hits Jigglypuff. Vines and leafs surround it.  
>"Jigglypuff, Sing!" Jigglypuff puffs in air and releases a few pink and white musical notes that almost hit Bulba. The song was still heard.<br>"Bulba, Poison Powder!" Leaf exclaims.  
>Bulba shakes and purple powder hits Jigglypuff. The Pokémon slightly turns purple. Leaf smiles as she now realizes that this will be easier.<br>There was an explosion and Leaf turns to see Jaune's Pikachu roll away. Leaf wonders what happened but focuses on her battle.  
>"Jigglypuff, Pound!" The pink Pokémon inflates itself and jumps and pounds Bulba a few feet away. Bulba still held on. A white light flies to Bulba, and Jigglypuff slightly turns purple.<br>"Leaf look out!" said a voice.  
>When Leaf turned, she was blasted of her feet with a stream of water. She screams as she falls on the dirt.<br>"Crap, Leaf! Are you ok?"  
>It was Blue she noticed.<br>"I'm ok thanks."  
>She stands up and looks at Bulba who was asleep. She gasps. The white light flies off and exactly when it hits Bulba, there was another explosion, and Leaf closes her eyes as the dirt flies all over her. Jigglypuff wobbles for a bit and then it faints. Leaf looks around and sees Yellow lying on the floor with a big cut on her forehead.<p>

"Squirtle, let's do this! Use Bubble!" Blue extends his arm towards Ekans. Hard bubbles come out of Squirtle's mouth and hit Ekans in which it slithers in pain.  
>"Ekans, Poison Sting!" Ben exclaims.<br>Ekans opens its mouth and small white darts fly to Squirtle in which it was hit. Squirtle opens one eye and shakes its head.  
>"Ha, you really think that your attacks are going to hurt my Squirtle? Use Water Gun!"<br>Ekans moves away.  
>"Ekans, Tail Whip!" Squirtle follows the tail around as Ekans wagged it around. "Stop letting your guard down!" Blue exclaims.<br>There was an explosion. Blue didn't care to look. "Squirtle, Tackle!" Blue exclaims.  
>Squirtle runs towards Ekans. "Wrap it now!" Ben yells. Just as Squirtle was about to get a good hit, Ekans jumps on Squirtle and they roll on the floor. Squirtle exclaims in fear. Ekans had wrapped around Squirtle who was screaming in fear.<br>"Stop screaming! Use Water Gun!"  
>Squirtle shut its eyes and blasted water. Ekans moved and sent water towards Leaf.<br>"Leaf look out!" Blue shouts.  
>Blue sees Leaf turn as she was hit. He can hear her scream and saw her fall. "Crap, Leaf are you ok?" Blue said getting ready to run after her. "I'm ok, thanks." Leaf said out loud.<br>Blue looks at Ben. "You did this you little a-hole! You'll pay for that!" Blue said standing his ground.  
>"You did that move, you hurt that girl," Ben said folding his arms.<br>Blue looks stunned. There was another explosion. Blue shakes his head. "Squirtle, use Bubble!"  
>Hard bubbles escape and hit Ekans in which it faints. Blue walks up to Squirtle.<br>"You have to look where you're attacking you moron! You hurt my friend! All because you were scared! What kind of Pokémon Trainer do you expect me to be if I can't even have a fearless Pokémon?" Blue said to Squirtle.  
>His Pokémon looks at him and looks at the ground sadly. Blue returns Squirtle and walks towards Leaf.<p>

Sid and Dom look at each other and so did the Pokémon.  
>"Chikorita, Vine Whip!" Dom yells.<br>"Wooper, Slam!"  
>Chikorita runs forward and the vines almost hit Wooper who dodges them all by inches. Wooper jumps in the air and by putting all its weight on its feet goes down and slams Chikorita to the floor sending dust everywhere. Dom grunts in annoyance while Sid smiles. Chikorita sends Wooper away with its vines.<br>"Chikorita, Poison Powder!" Dom exclaims.  
>Wooper dodges that.<br>"Water Gun!"  
>Just as Wooper does that, Chikorita slams down its vines on Wooper, making a hole on the ground, and proven super effective. Dom laughs and Sid looks horrified.<br>Sid hears Sandshrew cry in pain and both Dom and Sid turn. Dirt flies towards to Kenny. Sid felt bad. "Don't give up Ken!" Sid cries out. There was a strong whip sound and Sid turns to see Wooper fly up in the air and falls to the ground.  
>"I don't know why Kenny is with you Sid. He's my best friend since the longest of time. Now you want to take our friendship away?" Dom said out loud.<br>Sid didn't say anything but yell Wooper to use Slam. Sid's Pokémon jumps in the air and once again slams Chikorita to the floor. This time Wooper moved away before Chikorita can land a hit. They were too busy fighting to notice the explosion that happened.  
>"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Dom yells extending his arm.<br>Wooper does a backflip and dodges them. Sid on the other was impaled by the sharp leaf on his shoulder, blood squirting out. He doesn't scream, except he felt anger.  
>"Wooper, on the double! Use Slam on the little prick!" Sid yells in anger.<br>Wooper jumps in the air.  
>"Razor Leaf!" Dom said.<br>Chikorita jumps in the air and sends those sharp leafs at Wooper. The leafs miss and Wooper slams down with its feet and both Pokémon fall to the ground, sending dirt everywhere. There was another explosion. Dom and Sid stare at each other coldly. Wooper stands up and smiles widely.  
>Chikorita laid on the floor unconscious.<br>Dom shakes his head and returns his Pokémon.  
>"I'm not taking your friendship away, dude. Besides, it was Kenny's decision," Sid said returning Wooper.<br>Dom grinds his teeth in anger. "You're taking my ex away from me!" Dom yells.  
>Sid's eyes widen. "Ex? As in-"<br>"Yes as in my ex-boyfriend! Didn't he tell you that he and I dated a long time ago? Didn't he tell you that he liked boys?!" Dom exclaims.  
>Sid slowly turns his head towards Kenny who was standing there in horror.<p>

"ChuChu, use ThunderShock!" Yellow exclaims.  
>ChuChu crunches up and realizes electricity towards Spearow. The Flying Pokémon dodges the attack and swoops down. "Use Peck!"<br>The Pokémon flies towards ChuChu who barely jumped away. "ChuChu, be careful!" Yellow exclaims setting her hands together.  
>"Spearow, Fury Attack!" The Pokémon started using its beak to swiftly peck it. ChuChu cried in pain. The Pokémon flies up in the air doing all sorts of backflips.<br>"ChuChu, use ThunderShock!" Yellow's Pokémon jumps in the air and releases a shock. Suddenly fire come out of nowhere and hits the traveling electricity, causing a medium explosion.  
>Spearow and ChuChu disappear in the cloud of smoke. Yellow screams. She sees ChuChu fall to the ground bounce once and roll towards her. Yellow runs up to ChuChu.<br>"No! Are you ok?" ChuChu nods her head and stands up.  
>ChuChu looks at the Spearow that was on the floor.<br>"Quick, use Volt Tackle!" ChuChu consumes itself with electricity and runs at high speeds towards the Spearow. It tackles it, shocking it badly, and sending it flying a few feet away. The Spearow looked weak now.  
>"We can do this!" Yellow exclaims. Spearow tries to fly back up into the air, but it couldn't. "Spearow no!" Calvin exclaims.<br>"ChuChu, let's finish this, ThunderShock!" ChuChu crunches up and sends electricity towards Spearow. To Yellow's surprise, the Spearow moved!  
>"Whirlwind!"<br>Spearow flaps its wings super-fast and sends ChuChu flying off and hits Yellow on her face. ChuChu held on to Yellow. The wind blew her straw hat away, but she held on to her Pokémon.  
>"ChuChu, use ThunderShock!" Yellow suddenly exclaims as she held tightly her Pokémon. The shock ran through Yellow and ChuChu. Yellow didn't look affected by it. Calvin stared in horror as the electricity escaped from them.<br>Suddenly another wave of fire hits the electricity current. It combines with the electricity which explodes on Spearow's face and it starts to send little explosions to Yellow and ChuChu.  
>"Yellow!" Red screams.<br>Yellow and ChuChu stare as eventually the explosion reached them. The fire and electricity surrounds them. ChuChu and Jaune scream as they seemingly explode.  
>Smoke surrounds them, and when the smoke cleared, Yellow was on the floor. She wasn't moving. ChuChu was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Go Charmander!"  
>"Go Rattata!"<br>Red laughs. "You're the leader of the Shorts Gang and you have a Rattata?! This should be easy!" Red exclaims extending his arm.  
>"That's what you think, never underestimate a trainer, you'll see that once I beat you!" Joey said with his arms crossed and his cap set backwards.<br>"Rattata, Tackle!" Joey exclaims.  
>Rattata jumps in the air and runs very fast that even Charmander got confused as to where it was going to hit. It came from the left, and poor Charmander was sent flying. He rolled about ten times and stopped when it he hit a rock.<br>Red looks surprised. "I'm not letting myself loose so easily! Charmander get up and use Ember!"  
>"Rattata, go up to him and Hyper Fang!"<br>Charmander gets up and before Charmander could aim, Rattata was already up to Charmander. Rattata's front teeth extend and impales its teeth inside of Charmander's chest, blood going out everywhere. Red yells. Charmander was then spun and eventually flung in the air until he fell.  
>Charmander slowly got up and covered its chest. Joey smiles.<br>"Ember!" Red screams in anger.  
>"Rattata, Tackle!"<br>Again, Rattata runs in super speed and just as Charmander was about to release the fire, Rattata tackles it to the floor. Charmander's fire flies elsewhere, and then an explosion is heard, followed by screams. Red turns to see ChuChu on the floor. "Crap," Red said.  
>"Rattata, let's finish this! Use Tackle!" Rattata again began to run fast. Red looked to the left. Yes! Rattata does have a weakness, it always attacks on the same spot!<br>"Charmander, Smokescreen to the left!" Red exclaims.  
>Charmander opens its mouth and releases a thick black liquid which was a direct hit on Rattata's face! It stops to try to shake it off.<br>"No!" Joey exclaims.  
>"Ember now!"<br>Charmander opens its mouth and breathes fire all over Rattata. It falls to the ground, but was still conscious.  
>"Finish it with Ember!" Charmander smiles and puffs in air.<br>"Rattata, Quick Attack!"  
>Rattata soon disappeared. Charmander blows fire and by inches misses Joey.<br>"What the hell?"  
>"Now!"<br>In a flash, Rattata head-butts Charmander to the ground.  
>"That was too fast!" Red exclaims in anger.<br>"Time to end you Red! The Shorts gang will become notorious after I beat you! I will get all the fame for my awesome win!" Joey said closing his fists. "Rattata, now use Quick Attack again!"  
>"Ember to the left!"<br>Charmander releases fire, but once again Rattata manages to hit Charmander. The fire travels towards Yellow's direction. The fire hit the electricity's current and eventually was going to hit Yellow. Red gasps, "Yellow!" It was too late, fire consumes her, and it explodes. Smoke surrounds her. When it clears, Yellow was on the floor, with a cut on her forehead.  
>"Yellow!" Red exclaims and was about to run over to her when Joey calls out to him.<br>"If you go, you forfeit the match, and we win!" he said.  
>Red looks at Joey.<br>"Charmander, use Ember on Joey!" Red shouts.  
>"What?!" Joey said stepping a few feet back. Charmander looks uncertain. "Just do it!" Red shouts at it. Charmander looks uneasy but sends fire.<br>Joey stood there paralyzed of shock. Rattata jumps in front of the fire and there was a small explosion. Rattata falls to the ground, fainted. Joey stares in shock.  
>"In the end I won," Red said returning Charmander.<br>He runs to Yellow while Joey sinks to the floor.

Kenny looks at Sid then at Dom. His heart was racing. This is the way Sid was supposed to know. Sid just stared in shock. Dom looked mad. Think Kenny. Think! Kenny crosses his arms.  
>"Dom! how could you?! I knew that you wanted to go with me on a journey, but saying such lies to make Sid stop going with me on a journey is just plain... why Dom?! Why would you do this to me?! I thought we were friends!" Kenny shouts.<br>Dom looks shocked. Sid looks back at Dom. "Wow dude, that's cold. Kenny said you guys were like best friends or something, and now you go ahead and do this to him? That's messed up. C'mon Ken, let's go," Sid said. Sid walks away.  
>Dom looks at Kenny, and Kenny looks back.<br>"Dom..."  
>"Stop. Kenny, I though that you saw me as your boyfriend. What happened to you?"<br>Kenny looks at the floor. "I stopped being yours when you decided to leave me. Without saying goodbye." Kenny said nothing else and walks up to Sid.  
>Dom looks at them walk away.<br>"I can still help you," Lacy said as she appear next to him. "Lacy, I'm losing him. I don't know what to do," Dom tells her.  
>"Mt. Moon. I have a plan, but you have to follow every step. What are you willing to do to get Kenny back?" Lacy asks.<br>"Anything," Dom responds as he sees Sid walking away with Kenny. Lacy smiles and walks to the crowd.

"Yellow!" Red shouts as he kneels next to her. Leaf was already there with Blue. "Is she ok?" Red questions looking scared.  
>Suddenly she opens her eyes. Her green eyes meet Red. "Whoa, what an awakening," she blushes.<br>"Yellow, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Red said. Yellow didn't get time to answer because a bunch of kids surrounded the four of them. They were cheering. "Are they cheering us? I didn't even win," Yellow said.  
>"You did, Spearow went down when that explosion happened," Blue said.<br>Yellow looks around. "Where's ChuChu?" she questions.  
>Her Pokémon suddenly jumps on her shoulder. Yellow laughs.<br>"Here, let me get that for you, Yellow," Red said as he took a bandage and covers her cut. Yellow blushes. "Thank you Red," she said feeling her hair. Red gets up and helps Yellow up. Leaf gets up. Blue looks at the crowd. Everyone was cheering.  
>Lacy breaks into the crowd. "I am also part of this you know. Since Dom isn't available, I'll take his fame!" Lacy said posing in a certain way exposing her cleavage and all the older kids smiled.<br>"We also won! We need credit too!" It was Sid. Kenny was right beside him looking miserable. Leaf gives a look to Kenny. He just shakes his head.  
>"Congratulations! You actually defeated the Shorts Gang!"<br>"We can finally go to Mt, Moon!"  
>"You saved Route 3!"<br>"Let's hear it for our saviors!"  
>"Hip Hip, Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip, Hooray!"<br>Suddenly all the kids went quiet and turned to the Shorts Gang. They were all hurled up together, and Ben and Jimmy where crying. "What do we do with them?"  
>"Let's strip them and make them walk Pewter naked!"<br>"Yeah!"  
>The Shorts Gang backed up to a tree. Brock steps between them. "Stop! You're not doing such thing. Sure they did something wrong, but that doesn't mean that you have to give them such a harsh punish," Brock said.<br>Red steps next to Brock. "He's right. It's not right. I know they've caused trouble and all, but they've learned they're lesson. If they mess with you again, I'll be here to stop them, but I won't let you guys do something so humiliating."  
>They kids look at each other.<br>"If you're against him, I'll fight with him," Leaf said walking next to Red. He smiles at her.  
>"I still hate your guts, but even I know when something is screwed up," Blue said as he walked next to Leaf.<br>"I agree!" Kenny said. He stands next to Red.  
>"I'm always with Kenny!" Sid said as he hurries next to him.<br>"Fine, I'll go too!" Satoshi said as he stood next to Brock.  
>"Don't forget about my bike Ketchum!" Misty said as she stood next to him.<br>Jaune walks up to them and stands in between Red and Leaf.  
>The kids stare. "Ok, let's get them all!"<br>"What?!"

Red quickly hides behind the tree. He was in his underwear just like the others.  
>"I blame this all on you Red!" Blue said as a blush mark goes through his face.<br>He was in the underwear too.  
>"Me?!" Red said.<br>They started to fight over the tree. Eventually they fall to the ground. People look at them and start laughing. Red and Blue blush and run away covering their crotches.  
>"Damn all those people! The last time I try to be the nice guy!" Blue yells as they turn into an alley way. Leaf was hiding in there wearing only but her underwear.<br>Blue and Red get nosebleeds.  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!GOAWAY!GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY! Leaf screams.<br>Red and Blue run somewhere else.  
>Yellow was hiding behind Leaf. "This is so bad..." Yellow said. "I know..." Leaf responded.<p>

Meanwhile Kenny was hiding behind a bush. He was coving his crotch area and he had a big embarrassed mark on his face. "This is complete violation of privacy! I can't believe this happened! What am I going to do!" Kenny said.  
>"Calm down dude, we'll get our clothes in ten minutes, besides you should feel a lot more worried for the girls," Sid said.<br>Kenny glances over at Sid. He was wearing an all-white with red polka dots surrounding it. Kenny looks away...  
>"Kenny, about what happened earlier..." Sid said looking at him. Kenny looks at Sid. "Just stop, we'll talk about it once we're out of this situation."<br>Suddenly there was a flash. Kenny flinches still. They turn to see Dom. He was holding his PokeGear.  
>"Nice! I'll just edit Sid out and use you for material cutie!" Dom said winking at them.<br>Sid stands up. "What the hell you pervert stop taking pictures of us!" Sid said standing up. Dom's eyes widen. Kenny faints as his nosebleed went totally out of control.  
>"Well, I guess for being your size, you really have nothing to hide huh?" Dom said looking down. Sid looks down. His underwear was at his feet... Sid's face turns redder than a cherry. He covers his privates.<br>Dom takes a picture. "This is so going on PokeGram! See you later! Nice show Sid! Hahaha!"  
>Sid sinks to the floor. Oh man...Dom saw...Did Kenny...? Kenny was still on the floor. "Ken..." He saw that Kenny wasn't going to wake so he just looked around. Sid didn't say anything and just looked at the sky then. The stuff he gets involved with. He looks over at Kenny.<br>He should've seen Kenny too...!  
>Sid faints as a minor nosebleed escapes his nose.<p>

Satoshi and Brock were walking down Route 3. "I feel bad, they didn't do anything to me because I'm their Gym Leader," Brock said looking guilty. Misty caught up tot them.  
>"Well maybe next time they could've easily kept on moving on!" Misty said smiling to herself.<br>"Why are you smiling?" Satoshi questions.  
>"Oh nothing. Nothing someone like you would understand," Misty said blushing. Satoshi crosses his arms. Pikachu looks around. He sees a Pokémon looking at them.<br>_Pikapi!  
><em>"Huh what's wrong Pikachu?"  
>Pikachu points at the Pokémon. Satoshi looks at the direction and doesn't see anything. "There's nothing there Pikachu," Satoshi said as he continued to walk.<br>Pikachu stares at the Pokémon. When they were far enough Pikachu just shook the thought off. But there was something about that Pokémon that seemed familiar.

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

The Boss slaps the Grunt. He falls to the ground.  
>"You idiot! Who the hell told you to get out of Mt. Moon?! We need those fossils to get our money and you're out here being like dumb asses! Now tell me how Silph Co. is going. Is the President ready to turn in our needs? Or do I have to go there ourselves?"<br>"No Boss, he hasn't! He just refuses to do so! We're trying to do the best that we can."  
>The Boss looks at the Grunt. He takes out a gun. The Grunt backs up. "Si-Sir?"<br>"Do me a favor then. Find his daughter. Jaune is her name. Find her, and then we'll get him to give me what I want. Find her and bring her to me."  
>The Grunt nods and swiftly exits his room.<br>The Boss stares into the computer. He leans in closer. A webpage showing a video about some children battling in Route 3. The camera puns to Red who's Charmander blows fire to Joey but Rattata jumps in the way. He pauses it on Red.  
>The Boss smiles.<br>"Well, look who's finally old enough to become a trainer. Red. Your father would be so proud."


	14. Mt Moon: Stones, Fossils, and Rockets!

~~~~~~Red

It was now the next morning and Red was traveling down Route 3. He was still thinking about yesterday's battle and how he hurt Yellow. Twice. He didn't mean to, it was an accident... Red sighs.  
>He stops to pee behind a tree. As he was peeing, he noticed a shadow run past in front of him quickly. Red looks around. He shrugs and puts his zipper up.<br>The shadow happened to be the murderous Pokémon. It watched Red closely...  
>Red on the other hand was trying to find the entrance to Mt. Moon. He hears something crack behind him. Red turns. It was the fuzzy Pikachu!<br>"It's you again! Look, I don't have time for a battle, so just leave me alone!" Red said. He notices that the Pikachu had a large red mark across its stomach. It was blood.  
>"Whoa, are you ok?" Red runs up to it. The Pikachu starts to get charged up. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see," Red said gently.<br>He reaches out to the Pikachu. It looks away as Red slowly set his arm down. Red carries the Pikachu. "Luckily there's a Pokémon Center Close around here. The nurse would know what to do there," Red said. Suddenly there was a sound and Charmander came out.  
>"Hey, what are you doing? I didn't know that Pokémon can get out of their Pokeballs like that."<br>Charmander suddenly blows fire at Red, who saw it coming.  
>"Hey! What are you doing Charmander? I know this Pikachu has caused us trouble before, but that doesn't mean that you should just leave it to die!" Red exclaims.<br>Charmander smiles widely and nods its head swiftly. "You know Charmander you're actually very cruel aren't you," Red said.  
>Charmander crosses its arms and turns away. "C'mon, return to your Pokeball, we're going to the Pokémon Center." Red returns Charmander.<br>The Pikachu smiles at Red. He smiles back at it. They start walking towards the Pokémon Center.  
>The Pikachu smiles sinisterly.<p>

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

Sid looked at Kenny. He notices that Kenny hasn't looked at him in the eye since yesterday when they got their clothes back. Sid was still thinking about the awkward moment when... Sid shakes his head. He has to talk to Kenny.  
>"So, it's nice weather huh?" Sid said looking at the sky.<br>"It's a high chance that it will rain," Kenny said not looking behind him.  
>Sid frowns when he sees the rainclouds. "Uh- yeah which is really nice! I love the rain! It's really wet and awesome!" Sid said smiling.<br>Kenny still didn't turn. Sid sighs. Kenny looks behind and stops. Sid looks at him.  
>"Sid, what Dom said is just putting me down ok." Kenny admitted.<br>"Why would he lie about you two being together though? I never could've guessed he was...you know... So he secretly liked you huh? I guess I know why he wants to travel with you," Sid said kicking a rock away.  
>Kenny looks at the dirt. "I always knew honestly. I don't want to travel with him because he's different. Not because he's gay, but because his attitude changed drastically. Sid if I was gay would you still travel with me?"<br>Sid looks taken aback with this statement. Sid stares into Kenny's brown eyes. "Yeah I would. I don't hate... What about me huh? Would you still travel with me?"  
>Kenny nods his head. "I would Sid. You're important to me," Kenny said. Suddenly his eyes widen. "I mean you're important to me as an individual! As a friend!"<br>Sid walks up to Kenny. They stare at each other. Kenny has a nosebleed. Sid has an embarrassed mark on his face now.  
>"I, uh, have to tell you something," Sid said.<br>Kenny swallows hard.  
>"Since we are traveling together, might as well everything about ourselves, but not all the same day...Doesn't this need... days? So... Um...I don't know what to say...uh...M-My family has had a history of gayness." Kenny gasps.<br>"What do you mean?" Kenny questions.  
>"Well... you know about the Bara Magazines that some people read?"<br>Kenny can feel himself get hot. He reads those...  
>"Well my uncle and dad are former models..."<br>Kenny stares.  
>"My dad isn't gay though! He just posed for the money! He's buff and everything so of course the industry wanted him. My uncle is gay and well...yeah."<br>Kenny looks away to wipe his nosebleed. "Well that's something," Kenny said not looking back.  
>"So yeah, that's my story... What about you? Have you had any...you know experiences?"<br>Kenny's nosebleed worsens when he remembers that one day he slept over at Dom's party. "Not that I consciously know off."  
>Kenny begins to walk. Sid follows nearby.<br>"So we're going to enter Mt. Moon?" Sid said standing next to Kenny.  
>"I believe so. We have to be careful though, many people have gotten lost. Worst cases, death. It's impossible to climb it, so our only way is to go inside and go through it."<br>Sid sighs. "I'm not mad at you or anything Ken, if that's what you're thinking."  
>Kenny nods his head. "I know that Sid. I am not troubled with you either, I'm just thinking."<br>Sid looks at the dirt. He looks in front of him and sees a Pokémon. "Hey, what's that?! Is that a Clefairy?!" Sid exclaims pointing at a Pokémon jumping around.  
>"Interesting, it is. We must be getting closer to Mt Moon. Do you want to catch it?"<br>Sid looks at Kenny. He looks deep into his eyes.  
>Kenny notices that his nose had a slight nosebleed, almost unnoticeable.<br>"Yeah!" Sid turns around and wipes his nose.  
>Kenny was confused. What did that mean? Did Sid really have such a dirty thought... about him? Kenny sees Sid get his Pokémon out. Kenny looks at his Journal.<p>

~~~~~~Leaf

"Bulba, use Vine Whip!" Bulba jumps in the air and slams down on the poor Sandshrew. The Pokémon faints. Leaf jumps in the air and cheers. She picks up her Bulba and they swing around. "Did you like see that? You were so awesome!" Leaf said hugging her Bulba.  
>"Nice battle," said a voice. She turns to see Blue.<br>"Blue? What are you doing here? I thought you said that you were going to keep on going to Cerulean after what happened back in Pewter?"  
>Blue smiles at her comment.<br>"Well you see Leaf, I wanted to check on you," Blue said closing his eyes and looking the other way. He smiles cockishly.  
>"YOU DID?!" Leaf said clapping her hands together as hearts flew everywhere.<br>"Yeah, I always check on you," Blue said looking at her.  
>Leaf explodes.<br>"Cause you know this is a competition, I have to make sure you're at the bottom," Blue said smiling widely.  
>Leaf falls to the ground as all her hearts break. "Typical," she said.<br>"Oh cheer up Leaf. At least you have more Pokémon than Red he only has Bulbasaur and Charmander. You're winning him, but you can't win me," Blue said raising his hand in his cockish way.  
>"He's beating you right now though. I saw him walk by as I was battling that Sandshrew. He should've reached that entrance to the Mt. Moon."<br>Blue's eyes widen. "What?!"  
>"It's true. He even hurried off into the distance for some reason. I guess Red is beating you after all-"<br>Suddenly Leaf was trampled on by Blue. Leaf was left twitching on the floor.  
>"Sorry Leaf, I have to beat Red!" Blue shouts as he kept on running.<br>"See ya later," Leaf said softly as she watches him run. She stands up and returns Bulba. She dusts off.  
>"Oh well I guess that I can confirm that their rivalry is true. Blue surely does hate Red. I wonder if Red does hate Blue. Ugh, it's so weird how our names are colors, next thing you know I'll meet someone named Black or White."<p>

Leaf went down Route 3. She sees Satoshi and his group.  
>"Hi Leaf!" Satoshi said. She waves and stops by them.<br>"Hey guys how's it going?" Leaf asks.  
>"We're just resting. Are you hungry? Brock made some bomb sandwiches!" Satoshi said.<br>"Sure, I'm starving! Thank you!"  
>Leaf began to dig in. "So you followed my advice after all huh Brock?" Leaf said as she bit down on her food.<br>"Yeah, I decided to because I mean being a Gym Leader is fun, but I want to explore the whole region. Besides, Satoshi could use a few tips as we go along on his journey. Right Misty?"  
>Misty shrugs. "Satoshi will need a lot of help if he doesn't pay up my bike!" she said looking at him.<br>"I'm sorry!" Satoshi said.  
>Leaf pets Satoshi's Pikachu. "So what are your guys' plans? I know that Brock wants to be the best Pokémon Breeder around. How about you Misty?" Leaf questions.<br>"I want to be the strongest Water Pokémon Trainer there is! Being a Gym Leader has my advantages already," Misty said smiling widely.  
>"You've fought Misty before haven't you? How's her strategy?" Satoshi whispers on Brock's ears.<br>"Nope, sorry Satoshi, I can't tell you what it is. Gym Leader rule," Brock said.  
>"Huh what's that?" Misty interrogates. "Oh nothing at all haha," Satoshi said waving his hands.<br>Leaf looks around. "So Mt. Moon is passing this route. You guys nervous? I heard people have died there."  
>Satoshi and Misty suddenly look at her. "Died?"<br>Brock looks at them. "Yeah, mostly because people don't listen. You can't climb the mountain. You're supposed to go through it, yet people don't listen. There's only been one Pokémon related death. Other than that just go inside and follow the path. You should be ok," Brock said.  
>"Should? As in you could still get hurt?" Satoshi said.<br>"Oh calm down Ash. What's the worst that can be in there?" Misty said.  
>Leaf looks down Route 3. "Anything could happen in Mt. Moon," she said.<br>Satoshi looks at Leaf and slightly blushes. Misty notices and looks away.

~~~~~~Pokémon Center

Red goes inside the Pokémon Center. He stops to the nurse.  
>"Hello, how may I help you?" The nurse said.<br>"This Pikachu seems to be bleeding," Red said. The Pikachu cries in pain.  
>"I'll take a look." The nurse takes the Pikachu and disappears behind the door.<br>"Hey kid," said a voice.  
>Red turns to see a man. "You interested?" the guy said.<br>"Huh?" Red said looking confused.  
>"Have I got a deal just for you! I'll let you have a secret Pokémon – a Magikarp – for just $500! So, you'll buy it, am I right?" the man said raising his Pokeball.<br>"Um, no thanks, I don't want it," Red said politely.  
>"No? You say no? I'm only doing this as a favor to you!" The man then storms off. Red stares in disbelief.<br>Suddenly there was a scream. Red hears electricity. "Oh great," Red said.  
>He jumps over the counter. He runs inside the door.<br>The nurse was on the floor. Electricity was bouncing off her.  
>"Nurse! Are you ok?" Red asks. "Your Pikachu zapped me!" she exclaims. "It's not mine!"<br>_Pi-Ka!  
><em>Red looks up to see the Pikachu standing on a shelf. It was stuffing itself with food.  
>"I think that's the Pikachu Bandit," the nurse said.<br>"Pikachu Bandit?" Red questions.  
>"Yes, this Pikachu attacks Pokémon Centers and PokeMarts to steal food. I read it in an article."<br>Red looks at the Pikachu. Its cheeks release electricity.  
>"I've been trying to catch it," Red said.<br>"Good luck, that thing has been doing it for months now."  
>Red rushes towards it. The Pikachu jumps and grabs some Pokémon food. It runs out the door. Red follows it.<br>He sees the Pikachu jump on a kid. It was Blue. "What the hell?" Blue exclaims.  
><em>Pi-Kaaaaachuuuuu!<br>_Blue screams in pain as sparks fly everywhere.  
>The Pikachu jumps off. Blue falls to the ground. Red jumps over the counter. He skips on top of Blue.<br>The Pikachu makes a left and enters a cave entrance.  
>It was the pathway to Mt. Moon.<br>Red sighs and decides to go after it.

~~~~~~Mt. Moon

Kenny and Sid stood before the entrance.  
>"I'm surprised Route 4 was so short. Not to mention there was no grass. We made it. Mt. Moon is beyond this hole. It looks dark in there," Kenny said.<br>Sid swallows hard. "It takes balls to go in there. Are we really going in there? Can't we climb it?" Sid said looking at the dark hole. Kenny shakes his head.  
>"We have to go through it, not over it."<br>Kenny adjusts his glasses and goes in. Sid looks around and goes in.

Lacy stares at them.  
>"Did they go in?" Dom asks.<br>"Yeah. It's time. You know the plan right?"  
>Dom nods his head. "Let's go!" Lacy exclaims.<br>They go inside the cave.

Red kept on running until the cave became a little bit brighter. He sees a bunch off Pokémon walk around. The place wasn't as dark as Red had thought would be. He walks around for a bit and finds a CD.  
>"TM12. I should set this in my TM Case." Red sets it in.<br>_Pi-Ka!  
><em>Red looks up.  
>It was the Pikachu. It giggles and leaves elsewhere. Red growls and runs after it.<br>"Hey Red!" It was Yellow. Red just says hi and runs pass her.  
>Yellow stares in disappointment. She decides to follow Red.<p>

Leaf goes to the entrance. She decided to keep going on and leave Satoshi's group. She slowly goes in. She sees bright yellow light. It's getting dark, why is there so much light? She stops to see two people standing there setting up lights all over the entrance.  
>"Hurry up James, it's going to get dark soon!" a woman said.<br>"I know Jessie. I don't know why the boss wants us in Mt. Moon," the guy said as he set up more light bulbs.  
>Leaf looks at them. They're wearing an "R" on their chest. She's seen that before. Could they be Team Rocket?<br>"Excuse me? Wouldn't that light like bother the Pokémon? It's almost dark," Leaf said looking at the guy work. "Mind your own business you twerp!" the woman said out loud. Leaf shakes her head. "Ok, you don't have to be so mean." Leaf decides to ignore them and continues to go inside the cave.  
>She stops to look around once she was truly in. She looks around at all the stalagmite. "Wow, I wouldn't want to get stabbed by one of those. Huh?" Leaf sees something shine. She goes up to it and picks up a CD.<br>"A TM! I bet there's a bunch of items in here." Leaf looks around on the floor. She sees a weird looking rock. She picks it up. "What the heck? It's weird a looking rock," she said to herself.  
>"It's a Moon Stone!" said a voice. Leaf screams and falls. She looks up and sees a man.<br>"Sorry to scare ya little lady!" the man said helping her up.  
>"It's ok, just make some noise before you sneak up on someone ok? What's a Moon Stone?"<br>"A Moon Stone is a peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It's a piece from the meteor that fell here a long time ago. The bigger piece is worshiped by the Clefairy. You know the rumors of the Clefairy right?  
>Leaf absorbed all the information. She shook her head.<br>"It is said the Clefairy are from space!"  
>"Space?! As in outer space?!"<br>"Yeah. Scientists always come around here. They do a lot of studying around here."  
>Leaf nods her head. "I'm Leaf."<br>"I'm Marcos by the way. I'm a Hiker here. I make sure everything is ok around here. Have you seen any unusual activity?" Marcos said to Leaf.  
>"I actually have. There's a group called Team Rocket who are bringing light all over the cave."<br>As soon she was done, the Hiker left to investigate. "Wait for me!" Leaf said.

"HELP! HELP!"  
>Satoshi and his group come running. "Look!" Misty exclaims. A man was being attacked by a bunch of Zubat.<br>"What? Aren't they supposed to be inside? Dexter, analyze!" Satoshi exclaims.  
>Dexter then read, <em><strong>"Zubat, blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight."<br>**_"Not these Zubat," Satoshi said.  
>"Stop getting stupid information and help the guy!" Misty yells.<br>"Right, go Pikachu!" Satoshi said. Pikachu jumps in the air and sends electricity to the Zubat in which they fly off into the cave.  
>"Are you ok Mr.?" Satoshi said.<br>"Hey what's going on in here?" It was Leaf and Marcos.  
>"You saved my life! They say man's best friend is a Pokémon and with you two I honestly believe it! I thought I was done for when those Zubat began attacking me! But you two came and saved my life!" the man said.<br>"Seymour, what's going on?" the Hiker said looking mad.  
>"Something is terribly wrong Marcos! The lights are confusing the Pokémon! They need the dark! Haven't you seen all those poor Sandshrew and Paras on the floor? It's a Pokémon emergency!" Seymour cries out.<br>"Calm down Seymour. Let's just all calm down. Who do you think is responsible for the lights again Leaf?" Marcos asked.  
>"It was Team Rocket. I saw them putting up the lights. It's amazing how fast they worked and left. All the Pokémon are getting affected by it."<br>Satoshi and Misty exchange looks.  
>"What could they be doing in here? Are they after fossils?" Brock asked.<br>"I bet they're after the Moon Stone!" Seymour cried out.  
>"The Moon Stone? But there's a bunch lying across the floor in the cave. Besides I doubt that would bring so much money," Marcos said.<br>"They have to be after the giant Moon Stone meteor!" Seymour exclaims.  
>"Seymour, Marcos, standing around won't stop them. We have to go look for them," Brock said.<br>The two of them look at each other. "Right. Let's go, they must be deeper in the cave already," Marcos said.  
>He went in the cave. Seymour grabs Satoshi and drags him in saying some story. Brock, Misty, and Leaf follow them.<p>

Red stops to catch his breath. That Pikachu sure runs fast. The Pikachu calls out. It jumps high into the air and lands on the ground. Suddenly the floor gives away and it and screams as it falls.  
>"Pika!" Red exclaims as he runs up to the hole.<br>The Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. Just darkness.  
>"Hey, you ok?!" Red exclaims. It was feint, but Red heard a small cry from the Pikachu. Red looks around. There has to be another way to go down the other floor.<br>Red gets up. He passes a few Geodude and looks around.  
>"Hey, Red!" It was Yellow again.<br>"Hey Jaune. I need help. A Pikachu fell through that hole and I'm looking for a way down there. Is there a second floor?" Red asks.  
>"Yeah, there are two more floors before us. Let's go!" Yellow says.<br>Red was shocked by how fast she acted. Yellow smiles at his reaction. "I have a Pikachu you know. Of course you should know, ChuChu saved us remember?" Yellow said smiling at him.  
>Red smiles back at her. They run down the cave. How could Red forget that day?<p>

"Wooper, use Slam!" Sid cries out. The Pokémon jumps in the air and using its body weight falls to the ground slamming the poor Sandshrew to the floor. The Pokémon faints.  
>"Oh yeah! Good job Wooper! Return!"<br>Kenny cheers. "You're training your Wooper well. Sooner or later it'll evolve."  
>Sid looks at Kenny. "I'm tired of this cave. It gives me the creeps. Let's get out of here," he said. Kenny nods. They walk.<br>"HELP! HELP!"  
>Kenny and Sid exchange looks and run deeper into the cave. "Help!" the voice kept saying. Kenny and Sid stop to see that Dom was crushed under a bunch of rocks.<br>"Dom!" Kenny exclaims. He rushes to his aid, Sid right beside him. "Dom what happened?" Kenny asked.  
>"There was a small explosion and then all these rocks fell on me!" Dom said as he struggled to get out.<br>"Sid, help me get all these rocks off him!" Kenny said.  
>Sid nods and starts digging out rocks.<br>Suddenly there was an explosion. Rocks started to fall everywhere. Sid covers Kenny with his body. They scream as the whole place shook and rocks continued to fall.  
>Suddenly a giant boulder falls through the ceiling.<br>"Look out!" Dom shouts.  
>Kenny and Sid move out the way, but when the boulder hits the floor, Sid is sent flying upwards. Kenny hits his head on a rock and is knocked out.<br>Sid was falling but was caught in midair by vines. The vines then pull him into the darkness bellow. Sid screams as he disappears.  
>Dom was in shock.<br>The explosion was too big. He looks at Kenny.  
>Too big.<p>

Everyone looks around.  
>"I bet you that was Team Rocket," Satoshi said to Misty. She nods her head.<br>"What now?" Brock said to Marcos.  
>"We keep going," he responds.<br>They suddenly hear a loud shriek from a Clefairy. They hurry to see that Meowth was about to attack a Clefairy.  
>"Meowth! I should've known you were going to be involved!"<br>Meowth jumps on a boulder. "Meowth, what are you doing here?! We're in an important job right now and we can't get screwed up by some brats like you!" Meowth cries out.  
>"So you're the one messing with the mountain!" Brock said raising a Pokeball.<br>"Why do you care? We've been here for hours now!" Meowth said smiling.  
>"I come here every weekend to help out Seymour and Marcos to protect the Pokémon and you're all here causing trouble!" Brock said looking mad.<br>"Trouble?"  
>"Make that double!"<br>"To protect the world from devastation!"  
>"To unite all peoples within our nation!"<br>"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
>"To extend our reach to the stars above!"<br>"Jessie!"  
>"James!"<br>"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
>"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"<br>"Meowth that's right!"  
>Satoshi looks unimpressed. "Don't you guys get tired of saying the same thing over and over?" he said. "So this is them? I thought they looked more evil, like they say so on TV," Leaf said looking unimpressed too.<br>"You're all just jealous because we won't let you join us!" James said.  
>"We'll never join you!" Misty and Brock say.<br>"Listen up, and listen well, we're after the Moon Stone! Now get your asses out of the way, or we'll be forced to use our claws," Meowth said raising his paw and showing his claws.  
>"Get lost Meowth!" Marcos said flipping him off.<br>"How rude!"  
>"We'll teach him manners."<br>Brock and Marcos raise their Pokeballs.  
>"Keep an eye on Seymour and Clefairy; make a run for it when you can!" Marcos said to Misty and Satoshi.<br>"Leaf, you go on ahead, there could be more Rockets in here," Brock said. Leaf nods her head.  
>Pikachu goes up to Clefairy and calms it down.<br>"Ready or not!" They jump off the boulder.  
>"Ekans!"<br>"Koffing!"  
>"Go, Geodude!"<br>"Here we go!"  
>Ekans and Koffing came out. Geodude and Zubat came out.<br>Leaf runs deeper into the cave.  
>"Koffing, Smog attack!" James yells out.<br>Smoke comes out of Koffing and it almost fills the cave.  
>"Zubat, blow the Smog away!" Brock exclaims. "Geodude, Tackle Ekans!" Marcos yells.<br>Zubat starts flapping its wings fast and blows the Smog towards Team Rocket. Geodude lunges forward and tackles Ekans to Jessie. The Pokémon slithers around her body and eventually went back down on the battle.  
>"Ekans, Bite!" Jessie cries out.<br>Ekans flies forward and bites down on Geodude.  
>"Zubat, Supersonic!" Brock cries out.<br>The Zubat releases a yellow pulse and confuses them.  
>"Quick, now's our chance!" Misty said pushing Seymour and Satoshi away. They run elsewhere.<br>Team Rocket and their Pokémon began to get confused.  
>"Zubat, send them out of here with a strong blast of wind!" Brock said. The Zubat began sending massive amount of air to them. Team Rocket soon was blown away.<br>"It's time Team Rocket blasted off!"  
>"You may have won this round, but we'll be back!"<br>They soon disappear in darkness.  
>Brock and Marcos smile at each other.<br>"We did it!" Marcos said.  
>"Wait, what happened to that talking Meowth?" Brock said.<p>

"Over here!" Misty cries out. They seem to have found a different way out of the cave. They were now into an open way cleared from rocks.  
>"This place looks ok to be in, in case someone got tired of that cave," Satoshi said.<br>"Look! It's the Clefairy!" Seymour said.  
>They see it jump up the steep rocky mountain side with ease. Seymour goes after it.<br>"Wait, it's impossible to climb Mt. Moon!" Satoshi calls out.  
>"I have to protect the Clefairy!" Seymour said. He started to climb the wall.<br>"Let's go after him!" Satoshi said.  
>"But Ash..."<br>"It's Satoshi! Let's go Misty!"  
>They follow Seymour up the rocky slope.<br>"Clefairy come back here!" Seymour cries out.  
>Suddenly they hear it cry out in fear and they see it fall. It falls on Misty's face which knocks her and everyone and they all fall down to a small pond.<br>"Ow, what happened?" Seymour questions.  
>"Alright you little twerps give Meowth that Clefairy!" he said flashing his claws.<br>"Wait, I think we can be reasonable about this!" Seymour said.  
>"No we can't!" Meowth pounces and starts vicious scratching Seymour.<br>"Enough! Go Staryu!" Misty exclaims as she throws a Pokeball to the water. A star comes out.  
>"Staryu, Water Gun!" Misty exclaims. She misses and Meowth proceeds to use Fury Swipes on her Pokémon. Meowth does a backflip and lands on the rock.<br>He smiles and goes for another strike.  
>"Now, use Water Gun!" Misty yells.<br>This time it was a direct hit and Meowth was blown elsewhere.  
>"Wow Misty, you blew him away! You're good!" Satoshi said to her.<br>Misty blushes but refuses to look at Satoshi. "Of course I'm good. I'm a Gym Leader after all!"  
>"Hey are you guys ok?" It was Brock and Marcos.<br>"Yeah, we just got rid of Meowth. Where's Leaf?" Satoshi questions.  
>"She went to go see if more Rocket Grunts were here," Brock said.<br>"Shouldn't we go help her?" Misty questions.  
>"Clefairy wait!"<br>Everyone turns to see the Clefairy and Seymour go to a path. They see a long path up to the summit of the mountain.  
>"I thought Mt. Moon couldn't be climbed?" Misty said to Brock.<br>Marcos and Brock exchange looks.  
>"It could be climbed. That's the only passage that leads to the summit. Once up there, the meteor that crashed here long ago remains. All the Clefairy go up there to praise it. We didn't want anyone to know that, incase something like this did happen," Brock tells them.<br>"Let's go up there, what if the Rockets already got there?" Satoshi said.  
>"What about Leaf?" Misty said.<br>"I'll go back and check on her, you get up there with Seymour," Marcos said as he left.  
>Everyone else follows Seymour to the summit.<p>

The Rocket Trio smile.  
>"The Boss would be proud of us finding the Moon Stone," Jessie said.<br>"I could already see him smiling at our greatest achievement!" James said holding his rose.  
>Meowth wasn't smiling. The Boss told him earlier that day that his team would serve as a distraction for the real job being done inside the mountain. A distraction to make sure the others don't get foiled by any police. Or in this case stupid children.<br>"Meowth what do we do?" James asks.  
>"We go to the Moon Stone. And we blow it up," Meowth said sinisterly.<br>Jessie and James look at each other.

Kenny wakes up to see Dom's face right in front of his.  
>"Ouch, where am I?" Kenny asks.<br>"You were knocked out Kenny. There was another explosion. I got to save you."  
>"I remember...! Where's Sid?!" Kenny exclaims. He looks around.<br>"He fell down. I bet he's ok though," Dom said rather fast.  
>"We have to go make sure he's ok!" Kenny said standing up.<br>"Ok, but take your time, you just woke from a bad hit," Dom said as he stood.  
>"Sid could be hurt," Kenny said.<br>"Remember when you and I got hurt on the way down that hill when we were kids?" Dom said as they walked through the cave.  
>"I remember clearly Dom."<br>They find a ladder that lead to a sublevel floor. "You do? I thought since well you didn't even want to acknowledge the fact that we were going out that maybe you just didn't want to remember anything that we went through," Dom said looking down.  
>Kenny looks at him. "Dom... it's not like that... It's just that I'm traveling with Sid and I really don't wish for him to find out about my sexual orientation."<br>Kenny climbs down. Dom follows. "Why? Is he some kind of homophobic? I'll knock some sense into that fat head of his!" Dom said.  
>"It's nothing like that. You just don't understand. I want Sid to feel comfortable. I want him to think I'm straight for then he could have trust. I mean, he's straight, I'm not. I like him, he doesn't. Now you see the boundaries of this situation."<br>Dom stops Kenny.  
>"Then why the hell are you even with him? Kenny, you know that you have no chance with Sid, yet you still travel with him! Why don't you come with someone who you truly know? Like me! I wouldn't judge. I love you for crying out loud! Come with me Kenny. You don't have to be something you're not. I know you. I've known you since the beginning. Why don't you want to travel with me? I'm still the same," Dom said.<br>Kenny looks at Dom's eyes.  
>"I will never travel with you. You want to know why? Because you left me alone. You decided to go away. You never told me you were leaving. You didn't say goodbye. You didn't say when you were coming back. I stayed in the same bus stop and waited for you to come. An hour passes. I miss the buss to school twice. I go home and ask my mother about you. Then she told me that you left to Johto. Imagine how I would've felt. That's why I'll never travel with you in this journey. I still have seven badges to go, Dom. And you will never be right beside me when I get them." Kenny said as tears go down his cheeks. He swiftly walks away.<br>Dom is left stunned. He turns to see Kenny climb over a pile of rocks and disappear on the other side of the pile. Dom looks at the floor and follows Kenny.

"So are you sure you saw them go this way? I'm pretty sure Ken would've waited or looked for me," Sid said looking uneasy.  
>"I'm positive. I saw Dom and Kenny go right through here. They seemed happy to be together you know. No drama," Lacy said smiling to herself.<br>Sid was uneasy about this.  
>"I'm sure that maybe Kenny and Dom decided to travel together after all. They looked happy to me," Lacy said looking at Sid's reaction.<br>"Huh?!" Sid said looking terrified.  
>"Oh yeah. I saw them. Maybe they are a couple," Lacy said trying her hardest to not laugh.<br>Sid suddenly felt rage through his body. "Well...well! I'm g-g-gonna go see myself!" Sid said as he charges pass Lacy who falls. She sees him run further down the cave.  
>"Sid what the hell, wait for me!" Lacy said.<br>She smiles wider. At this rate, Sid would find the exit, and he would be hers. She always gets what she wants.  
>She stops suddenly.<br>She notices all the dead Paras on the floor.  
>Her intention was to scream but instead just a small gasp. She looks around. These Paras were burned to death. She looks at them closely. They were in a hurry to get through here.<br>"Sid! Sid, wait! Something's wrong!" She runs after Sid. She stops when she sees Sid standing alone.  
>"Sid, what's wrong?" She goes up to him. She gasps when she reaches him.<br>They were looking down at a giant hole that was clearly made by an explosion. Through it, they could see four Team Rocket members caging up Pokémon. Some were badly beaten. Some where dead. It was mostly all Pokémon that lived in the cave. Except for one. A furry Pikachu.  
>"Now that the Pokémon are caged up, hurry up and find those fossils. The Boss can't be disappointed," said a fairly different dressed woman. She had blond hair that was curled down.<br>"Why aren't you doing crap?" said a Rocket Grunt.  
>"I'm an Admin! I get to do what I want. Maybe if you losers weren't so losers you could've ended like me, as an Admin. Now hurry up. I bet the distraction team aren't so distracting anymore," the Rocket Admin said raising a black rose. The woman looks up. Sid pushes Lacy down. She didn't notice and continued to walk around as the other members kept digging.<br>Lacy and Sid examine them.  
>"It's Team Rocket isn't it?" Lacy said looking at Sid.<br>"Yeah. They have those entire Pokémon captive. We have to stop them. What if they took Kenny and Dom?" Sid questions looking mad.  
>"I doubt that," Lacy said with high hopes but she wasn't sure.<br>"We need to make a plan!" Sid hisses at Lacy.  
>"Are you crazy?! Let's just call the police!" Lacy suggests.<br>"We can't they'll be too loud. Besides look, they've killed so much already. If the police come this could turn into a hostage situation!" Sid said.  
>Lacy looks back at them. "Hey, isn't that Red?"<br>Sid quickly looks down and sees a boy and girl sneak up behind a few boulders.  
>"It's Red and Yellow! What are they doing?"<p>

Red and Yellow stare at the working Rocket members.  
>"We Team Rocket shall find the fossils! Reviving Pokémon from them shall earn us huge riches! That's our plan boys, don't mess it up! Keep digging until you find a fossil!" the Admin said as she jumps to a cage to another.<br>Red looks at Yellow. "Ok, remember, I'll distract them while you make sure you free all the Pokémon. Can you do this Yellow?" Red questions swiftly.  
>Yellow can notice that Red seemed pumped up with adrenaline. "Red, we're going to have to this either way. I'm ready," Jaune responded.<br>Red looks at the Rocket Grunts. "Ok. Time to see our destiny," Red said swallowing hard.  
>He comes out. "Hey! Hey you idiots!"<br>The grunts immediately look at Red with shock. "What the hell?" the woman said.  
>"I saw what you did! You killed all those poor Pokémon you good for nothing a-holes! I'm calling the police!" Red shouts.<br>Yellow sneaks behind all the Rockets.  
>"Yes we did. And no you're not. Unlike the dead ones, the living ones, they cooperated. The dead ones refused to let themselves get taken, so there was only one way. Killing them nice and softly," the woman said. The Grunts readied their Pokeballs.<br>Red can see Yellow shushing the Pokémon and quietly releasing them.  
>"I'm not scared of Team Rocket!" Red said out loud.<br>"You should be. Little kids aren't supposed to be messing around with grown-ups. It could be bad news, right boys!" the woman said. The Grunts laugh and take out electric sticks.  
>"Hold it right there!"<br>Everyone turns to see Leaf standing triumphantly on a boulder. She jumps down and walks up to Red.  
>"You Team Rocket Grunts chose a wrong day to do this," Leaf said. Red stares at Leaf. She winks at him.<br>"We still outnumber you by two," the woman said.  
>"That's what you think!"<br>"What now?!"  
>Sid and Lacy climb down a ladder and run up to Red and Leaf. The four of them stood before the four Rockets.<br>"Now it's fair!" Sid yells out.  
>The woman doesn't look impressed. "You're all a bunch of kids," she said.<br>She turns to see Yellow freeing all the Pokémon. There was only one cage left, the furry Pikachu. "You bitch!" the woman cries out.  
>She jump kicks Yellow away from the cage. Red goes to Yellow's aid.<br>"You've done it now!" Red cries out. He throws the Pokeball to the ground. Charmander comes right out.  
>"Grunts, handle this," the woman said.<br>"Alright Domino!" The grunts summon a Rattata, Zubat, and a Sandshrew.  
>Domino grabs the Pikachu's cage. "Time to blast off! See ya all in jail!" Domino runs off.<br>"Wait what?" a grunt yells.  
>"Come back with that Pikachu!" Yellow exclaims. She runs after her. Sid runs right behind her. Red was about to follow when the Rocket Grunts block them.<br>Leaf and Lacy run beside Red. He nods. Leaf and Lacy summon their Pokémon.

Kenny and Dom saw all the dead Paras on the floor.  
>"Something sinister is on the loose," Kenny said looking worried.<br>"It must be all the lights planted all over the damn cave. Someone's been messing with all the Pokémon," Dom states looking sad.  
>"Hey!"<br>Kenny and Dom turn to see Marcos.  
>"You kids need to get out of the cave, Team Rocket is in here!"<br>Kenny and Dom exchange looks.  
>"Look sir, we're looking for our friends, they're in here somewhere," Kenny said.<br>"Charmander, use Ember now!"  
>"Nidoran, Double Kick!"<br>"Mareep, Thunder Wave!"  
>The three of them look at each other and run to the direction of the battle.<p>

The explosion left everyone on the floor.  
>"Quickly let's go!" James said.<br>They jump on the ramp in which the Moon Stone was now sitting on.  
>"No come back!" Satoshi said.<br>Meowth pushes on a button and the ramp blasts off into the air and slams down on the slope of the mountain. The ramp slides down at high speeds. All they could hear was the laughter of the evil Team Rocket.  
>"Onix, follow them underground!" Brock yells.<br>Onix head dives on the ground and makes a huge hole. Brock suddenly dives in it. "Come on Misty!" Satoshi said grabbing her hand and they both jump in. Misty screamed all the way down.  
>Seymour looks at the Clefairy. "It's your responsibility to take it back, so let's go!" Seymour said raising a Moon Stone. The Clefairy cheer. Seymour jumps in the hole and all the other Clefairy follow nearby.<p>

"Hey! These are my fossils!" the Super Nerd exclaims as Domino snatches a fossil away from him.  
>"Too bad for you! Here, have a flower, that'll lighten you up!" Domino said as she sets her fossil inside her bag.<br>"Stop right there!" Domino turns to see Yellow and Sid standing a few feet away from her.  
>"Or you'll do what? You want this Pikachu? Come and get it!" Domino runs off. The Pikachu cries out.<br>Yellow and Sid follow her.

"You can't enter the cave! It's too dangerous, Team Rocket are said to be taking over the mountain!" Officer Jenny said to all the impatient trainers and hikers.  
>Blue looks at the entrance. He sneaks in.<br>That was actually too easy. Time to go see what all the fuss is about. Blue runs deep into the cave, even though it was pitch black. Blue stops to take out his PokeGear. He shines the light and continues to go in the cave. Something tells Blue that Red is inside the cave. He just knows it.

"As you can see here, Mt. Moon has been officially closed by authorities. No one can enter or leave the mountain. It is said that Team Rocket is behind all the trouble. Reports of explosions have been heard around this area, and it appears that all the ruckus is coming from inside and outside the mountain. Wait... It appears as if there is some new footage coming in from the helicopter, we now go live there!"  
>Delia was on the kitchen watching the news all day.<br>She sees the camera pan out and show a helicopter's view of what appears to be an Onix stopping a giant rock from sliding down. The Onix crawls out of the hole.  
>"It appears that an Onix has come out of the mountain and has stopped a moving stone. Wait, it appears as if there is movement...A man and a woman wearing what appears to be the Team Rocket clothing is surrounding the stone. We are now confirming that the stone is in fact the mother Moon Stone. Hold on... It appears as if three individuals have climbed out of the Onix's hole...It is the Gym Leader Brock from Pewter City! Joined by another Gym Leader, Misty from Cerulean City! There seems to be a boy as well, we cannot identify him..."<p>

"Koffing, use Smog!" James yells.  
>The Koffing blows thick smoke towards Onix. It was almost unaffected.<br>"Onix, Rock Tomb!"  
>Suddenly a bunch of Clefairy jump out of the hole. Misty and Satoshi stare at the helicopter that was circling them. "Is this being filmed?" Misty asks. "Let's just focus on the battle!" Satoshi said looking at the Clefairy.<br>Seymour emerges from the hole. He stands in between the Clefairy and Team Rocket.  
>"I've had enough of you crooks! You will leave Mt. Moon and you'll never come back!" he yells.<br>Misty, Satoshi and Brock move in towards Seymour. The Clefairy move in towards Team Rocket.  
>"STOP! You think this is over? Think again!" Meowth screams as he jumps on the Moon Stone.<br>"It's over Meowth!" Brock yells at it.  
>Meowth holds up a little device. "With a push of this button, I'll blow up the entire Moon Stone!"<br>Everyone gasps. Seymour on the other hand smiles. "Ok then Meowth, you want to play? You got it! Clefairy, Metronome!" The Clefairy started moving their fingers back and fourth until it turned to a light blue. "What are they doing?" Jessie exclaims. Suddenly all the Clefairy crunch up. They smile. A white light shines and blinds all. The ground began to break and suddenly there was a massive explosion.  
>The Moon Stone explodes. Team Rocket and few Clefairy were nowhere to be seen.<br>"Well it looks like Team Rocket is-"  
>"Blasting off again!"<br>The Rocket Trio were sent so far up that eventually they disappear in a small twinkle.  
>When the smoke cleared Satoshi was on top of Misty. "Hey, get off me!" Misty said but she was blushing. "Are you ok Misty?" Satoshi questions her. She looks at Satoshi. "I'm ok... thanks."<br>The two of them give each other the weirdest look and slowly closed in, but the light from the helicopter made them move away from each other rather far. Brock gets up and helps Seymour.  
>"Is it over?" Seymour asks looking tired.<br>"Yes Seymour, it's over," Brock said smiling at him.  
>Suddenly all fragments of the Moon Stone hit some Clefairy turning them into Clefable. Satoshi stands next to Misty. "Wow, this is cool isn't it Misty?" Satoshi said. Misty nods her head and looks down to see his hand. She had the urge to hold it, but in the end decided not to do it. They all happily look at all the bouncing Clefairy and Clefable.<p>

Red looks at the Rocket Grunts who ran away. Leaf and Lacy look at him. Kenny and Marcos give a sigh of relief.  
>"I thought they were just going to keep using Zubats," Marcos said.<br>"They got away!" Red said looking at the cave.  
>There was an eerie silence.<br>"You hear that? It sounds like police sirens," Marcos said.  
>"I don't hear anything," Lacy said.<br>"I do. Come on kids, I'll lead you out," Marcos said. "Wait, what about Sid and Yellow?" Leaf said. Red's eyes widen. He suddenly runs off.  
>"Red!" Leaf exclaims.<br>"Kids, come with me, the police can take over from here," Marcos said.  
>Leaf looks at Kenny. "I'll go with Red and bring back Yellow and Sid. You go back with them," Leaf said.<br>"Leaf, be careful, they are gang people," Kenny said looking worried.  
>Leaf winks at him. "It's our destiny to stop them," Leaf said. She runs off.<br>Kenny looks at her run off. "Please be ok Sid," Kenny whispers to himself.  
>Dom looks at Kenny as he walks away with Marcos and everyone else. Why does Kenny rely so much on Sid?!<p>

Domino slaps Yellow to the ground.  
>"I don't know why you kids are messing with Team Rocket. You know we're dangerous, yet you still come," Domino said.<br>Yellow looks at Domino. "Let that Pikachu go!" she yelled.  
>"Or what?" Domino laughs.<br>She looks at Sid who was lying on the floor.  
>"You should care more about fatso here. Now if you excuse me, I have to go," Domino does a few backflips and runs off.<br>Yellow continues to follow.

Red and Leaf run down the cave. They go up a few steps only to get stopped by a Super Nerd.  
>"No! I-I had enough! Enough people have stolen my fossils!" he yells.<br>"We don't give a damn about your stupid fossils right now, let us through!" Leaf tells him off.  
>"No!" the Super Nerd exclaims.<br>Red walks pass him and the Super Nerd just jumps in front of him.  
>"Hey, STOP! I FOUND THESE FOSSILS AND THEY'RE ALL MINE!" the Super Nerd exclaims as he takes his Pokeball out.<br>"I don't have time for this!" Red said angrily.  
>"Go, Red, I'll deal with this idiot myself," Leaf said raising her Pokeball and getting into her stance. Red nods and leaves.<br>"Come back!" the Super Nerd commands Red.  
>"Hey, ugly. Focus on me right now because I'm going to beat your ass all the way to Hoenn!" Leaf exclaims as she throws her Pokeball at the floor.<p>

Domino had exited the mountain, but she had taken the other route due to the closing in Yellow. She was now high up the mountain, and she needs to get down.  
>"Ugh, this is Admin Domino to Hideout, I require a helicopter right now, I'm getting pursued!"<br>"Roger that Domino," said Tyson through the radio.  
>She turns to see Yellow.<br>"It's over Domino!" Yellow said raising her Pokeball.  
>Suddenly Domino kicks the Pokeball away and grabs her on a chokehold. Domino flashes a gun and points it at Yellow's head. "You are really getting on my nerves. How about you and I pay a visit to my Boss?" Domino said looking angry.<br>Yellow looked into her eyes. Domino smiles evilly.

Leaf smiles. She walks up to the nerd. "That was fast," Leaf said.  
>"Stop right there!"<br>Leaf turns to see the Rocket Trio standing before her.  
>"What the hell?! It's you three again. I really hate this day! Can't I get a damn break?!" Leaf said.<br>"You're day is about to get even more worse. That Fossil is Team Rocket's! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said.  
>"I guess that she asked for trouble!" Jessie said.<br>They raise their Pokeballs.  
>Leaf sighs. "Here I go again."<p>

Red sees Sid lying on the floor.  
>"Sid!" He goes to see what had happened. He clearly had a bump on his head, he was knocked out.<br>"Lacy..." Sid mutters under his sleep.  
>Red looks up and sees two pathways. Which should he take? Suddenly he hears a scream. The right one. Red runs deeper into the cave leaving Sid unconscious.<br>Red sees that he was getting higher and higher. He eventually sees an opening and he was bout to exit when he realized that he was very high up into the mountain. The wind blows and he hears another scream.  
>He looks to his right and sees a narrow path that lead higher up to the mountain.<br>Red slowly takes a step and slips.  
>He screams but manages to hold on to the rocky mountain. He starts climbing instead of going on the narrow path. As he's climbing he can hear the screams of help coming from Yellow. He reaches the summit within five minutes of hard climbing. When he reaches the top he sees Domino holding Yellow at gunpoint and facing the other side of the mountain.<br>"You see that helicopter coming? We'll take a ride on that and we'll see my Boss and he'll be surely happy to see you Jaune!" Domino said.  
>"Let me go!" Yellow screams.<br>"You're coming with me, and there's nothing you can do!"  
>Red suddenly dashes and tackles both of them to the floor. Yellow scrapes her forehead on a rock and once again cuts it. Domino slides away and her gun slides the other direction. Red helps Yellow up.<br>"Red!" Yellow exclaims hugging him. "Let's get out of here," Red said looking into her eyes.  
>"Are you forgetting something?" Domino said.<br>The two teens look and see that she's holding the furry Pikachu inside a cage. The Pikachu tries to zap it, but it didn't work.  
>"Specialized metal, you can't do anything about it. Now hand over the girl, or it dies," Domino said raising another gun.<br>Yellow started walking towards her but Red grabs Yellow's arm. "Red, let me go! This is why you even entered the mountain for! To get this Pikachu! Besides, I can't let it get hurt. Too many Pokémon have died already."  
>Red looks into her green eyes. "I can't..." Red started to say.<br>Suddenly they hear Domino scream in pain and they see her on the ground, the cage rolling away. They see someone standing there holding a branch.  
>It was Blue.<br>"Well, I guess I missed all the fun," Blue jokes and smiles.  
>"Blue!" Red exclaims in shock.<br>Blue throws the branch aside. "What? You thought you could have all the hero time without me? I was wondering where you were," Blue said.  
>From the corner of Red's eyes he sees Domino raise her gun and point it at Blue's back. "Look out!" Red screams and tackles Blue to the floor just as Domino pulled the trigger. The bullet missed them.<br>She grabs the cage and there was a rush of wind and dust. They all look up to see Team Rocket's helicopter here to pickup Domino. She jumps on the open door.  
>She waves the cage around, the Pikachu screaming in pain. "Well it was nice of you to play with me, but I have to go now!" Domino said. The helicopter started to go up.<br>"No!" Red screams and jumps on the handle. He was lifted up the air.  
>"Red!" Blue shouts, but it was too late, the helicopter lifted off and flew off to Route 4.<br>Blue and Yellow watch helplessly as they continued to leave.

Red was hanging on for dear life.  
>Domino looks out the door and kneels next to him. "You are one tough son of a gun you know that," she said.<br>Red couldn't talk; he was too busy trying to hang on.  
>"Tell you what, Red, I'll let you choose, either you let go, or I'll throw the Pikachu overboard," Domino said showing the cage. The Pikachu cries in pain and looks at Red.<br>"No-" was all that Red can say.  
>"Ok then," Domino said as she threw the cage off the helicopter.<br>Red watches in horror as he sees the Pikachu scream in fear.  
>Red closes his eyes and lets go.<p>

Leaf and Sid stare outside of the exit.  
>"Damn, that woman can sure hit hard," Sid said as he massages his head.<br>"Not to mention that Super Nerd and those losers from Team Rocket..." Leaf was now focused on the helicopter. "Sid, tell who that is dangling outside the helicopter," Leaf said fearing the worst.  
>"Holy crap, that's Red!" Sid said looking scared.<br>Her eyes widen in fear and then her fear came true.  
>She sees Red falling down.<br>"Oh my God, RED!" Leaf screams.  
>She sees him falling down and down. She can feel a teardrop fall from her cheek.<p>

Blue and Yellow stare in shock as they see Red fall down.  
>"Red!" Yellow screams and almost falls, but Blue catches her.<br>"No! Red!" Yellow screams in agony.  
>Blue didn't take his eyes out of Red. He knew that Red was going to fall and die. He's going to die. His best friend is going to die in front of him.<p>

Red lets go off the helicopter and it all seemed like in slow motion. He sees Domino smiling as he fell. He then does a backflip in the air and head dives down. He was looking for the cage. He sees it and dives towards it. The Pikachu was in the cage flipping around. It looked knocked out. Red grabs the cage and tries to open it. He did and tries to get the Pikachu out. When he did, he looks at it. It opens its eyes and looks into Red. The Pikachu then cringes on Red's shirt. Red looks and realizes that he was just about twenty off the ground.  
>He never did close his eyes.<br>And to his surprise, instead of seeing the fast and zooming floor, he sees that it was leaving him, getting farther away.  
>Red looks to his right and sees that he's on a Pokémon. An orange one. He also sees a man with red hair. The man looks at him.<br>"You alright?" he asked calmly.  
>Red then passes out.<p>

Red opens his eyes. He sees a bright light. He stood up and looked around. He was in a Pokémon Center.  
>Suddenly the door opens and it was his Mom. "Red!" she gasps and runs to hug him.<br>"Mo-Mom?" Red questions.  
>"Red are you? I came as soon as I heard!" she exclaims. She started kissing his forehead.<br>"I'm ok. What happened? Where am I?" Red asks.  
>"You're in Cerulean City," said a voice. Red notices that it was the man from earlier.<br>"Red, this is Lance. He's the Elite Four Champion. He saved your life!" his mother explains.  
>Red looks at him. Lance didn't smile he just nodded his head.<br>Red looks at the floor and stands up. "Thank you, Lance. I was in a situation there," Red said now looking at him in the eyes.  
>"You were lucky I was out training my Pokémon. If not you would've been dead by now," Lance said.<br>He then left without saying anything else. Red stares at the door.  
>"Red, your friends are worried about you, they're in Route 4's Pokémon Center. You should call them. Are you sure you're ok? Nothing is broken?"<br>Red nods. His mother gets up.  
>"I'll be right back, I'm going to the restroom. The Video Caller is right over there," his mother said.<br>Red nods.  
>She leaves and Red walks over to the Video Caller. He dials Route 4 and the phone rings. The video picks up and he sees Leaf.<br>"Red! Hey you guys, it's Red! He's ok!" Leaf yells.  
>Suddenly, he sees Kenny, Misty, Dom, Sid, Lacy, Satoshi, Blue, Brock, Yellow and Youngster Joey in the video.<p>

"Red, you're ok!"  
>"Red, what the hell where you thinking dude?! That was badass yet so stupid!"<br>"Shut up Sid! What he did was amazing, I'm glad you're ok Red!"  
>"Are you hurt Red? You did pass out..."<br>"He's fine! I told you he'll be fine, yet you guys always think the opposite."  
>"Whatever Blue, Red you should take a rest, we'll head to Cerulean City by tomorrow."<p>

Red couldn't catch up.  
>"Look, you guys, I'm glad you guys worried about me, but I'm ok. I think you guys should talk one by one, I can't understand you guys!" Red chuckles.<br>The kids continued to talk in their ways. Delia watches Red and smiles to herself seeing Red laugh.

Lance was outside with his Pokémon. He was staring deep into the dark sky. He was on the roof. A breeze goes by and his cape flaps around. He looks down at the Pokémon Center. There's something about that boy... extreme courage... just like someone he knew. His name is Red. Maybe he is related to- no. He can't get his hopes up. He's dead. Lance gets up and walks away to his Pokémon. "Let's go back to Indigo Plateau," Lance commands his Pokémon. In an instant he was off.

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto  
>Domino was thrown on her knees. She stares at the rest of the people involved in Mt. Moon. She sees feet in front of her and notices that it was the Boss. The Rocket Executives stood before him. Jessie and James look at each other nervously. Meowth rolls his eyes.<br>The Boss flashes a gun and points it to James' head. They all stare in horror.  
>"Tell me. Just tell me. Why I shouldn't kill you right now James?"<br>James began to panic. "Please Boss! I-I can exp-explain!" James stutters.  
>The Boss cocks the gun.<br>"Wait! Look!" Meowth said. He runs up to Jessie's hair and pulls of a large rock. James and Jessie stare in shock. "See? It wasn't a total loss! We have a piece from the mother Moon Stone!" Meowth said looking back at them. James and Jessie shake their heads.  
>The Boss smiles and takes it.<br>"Archer, take the Moon Stone to the analyses room. We'll have a lot more information regarding this. Before I continue on taunting all of you, I just want to say that the mission of Mt. Moon was not a complete loss. But there is the fact that you all lost to a bunch of kids," the Boss said gripping his gun.  
>Arianna stares at it. She stood frozen.<br>The Boss suddenly turns and shoots one of the grunts in the face.  
>Jessie and James scream in terror. The other two grunts stare in disbelief.<br>"Now, Domino, I hear that all the Pokémon that you caged up from Mt. Moon were released from Yellow right? Or her real name Jaune? The daughter of the President of Silph Co.? You had and yet she escaped. You were sent to retrieve fossils. You failed on all occasions. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."  
>Domino opens her backpack and shows a fossil. The Boss stares at it.<br>"I managed to get this before I was forced out of there."  
>The Boss smiles.<br>"Good. Just to show how much I hated you're performance today, I'm going to kill someone else today," the Boss said. He walks up to a grunt. "No! No please!" The grunt cries. "Archer, take this simpleton away. Feed him to the Houndoom." Archer drags him away. The grunt tries to fight off but eventually Ariana went to go help.  
>The Boss looks at all of them.<br>"Failure is not an option. Jessie, James, Meowth. Go find that boy with the Pikachu. That Pikachu is precious," the Boss said.  
>"Why do you want us to go after that Pikachu?" Jessie asks.<br>"It's not of your concern. Go! And don't come back until I say so!" the Boss exclaims.  
>The Rocket Trio nod their head and left.<br>"You two may leave." They left.  
>The Boss looks at the fossil in his hand. He walks up to his desk. He sits down and looks at the ceiling. He turns on his computer. He looks at the news section. He sees Red in the hospital.<br>"Well, I just couldn't let that Team Rocket get away with it. I mean I love Pokémon so much! I couldn't let them hurt anymore Pokémon!" Red said gladly to the reporter.  
>The Boss smiles widely.<br>"He won't be a problem Dad. The moment he stops us again, I'll have his head hanging on the wall next to your collection," the Boss said.

Arianna looks at Archer throw the grunt down the pit. They stare as the Houndoom start ripping him apart. The man made no sound, as if he knew what was to come. Archer stares at the fiercest Houndoom, a blue colored one.  
>"I raised that one," he said to Arianna.<br>She didn't say anything and stared at the man as he was being devoured. Archer looks at her then looks back at the feasting Pokémon.  
>"It's sad. They weren't always like this. The Boss just stopped feeding them," Archer said.<br>Arianna looks at him. "I never knew someone from Team Rocket would care so much about Pokémon," she said.  
>Archer smiles and looks at her. "I care a lot about Pokémon. I just joined because I accidentally killed my brother, and the police didn't buy my act."<br>Arianna looks at him curiously. "If you weren't a killer, you turned into one now."  
>Archer steps closer to Arianna. "If that is what it takes to stop the Boss from killing me. I don't want to die. I love life. I'm scared of dying. That's why I'm willing to kill to stay alive," Archer said looking down at the Pokémon that were now munching on bones.<br>"Interesting. You know, I love Pokémon too," Arianna said looking down at the pit.  
>"Oh really? I couldn't tell since you're always with the Boss. This is the first time we could really talk."<br>Arianna nods to that. They stay there looking down silently for a while. "It was nice," Arianna said as she walks away.  
>Archer looks back to see her walk away. He smiles.<p>

The Boss watches in the security camera and sees that Archer was still standing next to the pit. He switches camera and sees Arianna walking back to his office. She opens the door, and he closes the laptop.  
>"Is he dead?" the Boss said.<br>"Yes, Archer threw him into the pit. He's dinner."  
>The Boss smiles. He walks up to Arianna and wraps his arms around her waist. "You know, being a gang leader is very tiring. How about you and I spend the day out in the Sevii Islands?" the Boss suggests.<br>"Really?!" Arianna said looking happy.  
>"Of course. It'll just be me and you. No one else," the Boss said.<br>"Who will be left charge?" Arianna said.  
>"Viper can stay in charge. I'll make sure that Archer keeps an eye on him," the Boss said.<br>He walks to the door.  
>"Why not set Archer in charge. He is an Executive," Arianna said.<br>The Boss looks at her.  
>"I know. That's why he's keeping watch," the Boss states. When he turns he frowns as he walks away.<br>Meanwhile Archer was at the door listening to their conversation. He smiles and walks away.

-Author's Note: Sorry to ask, but does anyone know how to draw? By draw I mean anime? My friend from school suggested I make a devianart account to expand this fanfic with pics, but the only problem is that I suck very badly at drawing . So if anyone can help a guy out, please PM me! Thanks!  
>~~~~Yours, Kevin<p> 


	15. The Cerulean Blues!

~~~~~~Red

He walks up to his mother. "I'll be fine Mom, I swear. I promise that I won't be involved with Team Rocket anymore," Red said.  
>His mother shakes her head. "Ok, Red. Remember to always call me whenever you reach a city or town. I mean it Red. Don't get involved with Team Rocket again, they are bad people and will hurt you. I almost lost you," her mother said hugging him.<br>"I know," Red said looking at the ground. They break apart.  
>"I'll be around Cerulean shopping, so if you need me, I'll be in the PokeMart. You sure you're ok Red?" Red nods his head. She smiles at him. "Ok then honey, I'll meet you here in the Pokémon Center when I'm going to leave," she said as she walked away.<br>Red looks at her. He suddenly remembered. "Hey, Mom, did you see where that Pikachu went? The furry one that I saved last night?" Red asked.  
>"The nurse washed it up and let it free in the wild," his mother said.<br>"Oh... I honestly wanted to catch it," Red said looking down.  
>"You still can, she let him go this morning while you were sleeping. She set him free after she cleaned it back up in Route 24, where the Nugget Bridge is. If you really want to capture it, you can try looking there," she said to Red.<br>He smiles. "Thanks Mom, I'll see you later," Red said running off.  
>His mother waves. As she his him run away, she looks down at her purse. Red can't get involved. Not after what happened to... She shakes the thought and walks away to the PokeMart.<p>

Red walks up to Route 24. He notices a bunch of people standing around the bridge.  
>"Well, I guess that this should be easy," Red said. He notices that there was a long line and people were battling on the bridge. "What's going on?" Red questions a Lass Trainer.<br>"If you beat five trainers in a row, you get a "fabulous price appearntly."  
>Red looks at the Youngster fighting a Bug Catcher. He eventually lost and ran off crying.<br>"Next!" The guy said with a smile. Red raises his hand. The Bug Catcher calls him on and everyone starts whispering.  
>"Dude, I saw him beat that one embarrassing group back in Route 3."<br>"Is that really him? He's cute as hell!"  
>"His name was Orange right?"<br>"Idiot it's Red!"  
>"Red? What kind of moron names their kid Red?"<br>"Someone who's smart enough to not call their child Beach."  
>"Burn!"<p>

Red walks up to the Bug Catcher.  
>"Name?"<br>"Red from Pallet Town. So what's this fabulous price?" Red said looking at the other eagerly waiting trainers.  
>"I'm not telling you anything. Trust me, you'll like it. Anyways, people call this the Nugget Bridge. Beat us five trainers and you get a fabulous price! Think you got what it takes?" the Bug Catcher said raising his Pokeball.<br>Red smiles. "I was looking for a Pikachu, but I guess a few battles wouldn't hurt," Red said raising his Pokeball.  
>On the other side of the bridge the Pikachu was staring at Red. It looks into the river and sees its reflection. The Pikachu runs off elsewhere.<p>

~~~~~~Leaf

She was the first one up. She was still thinking about everything that went down on Mt. Moon, but she was determined to see Red. After everyone went to sleep, Leaf looked outside the window and finally saw something she didn't see there before.  
>She does love Red.<br>Seeing him fall made her realize that losing him would kill her so greatly.  
>She was determined to get there before anyone. She did manage to take two fossils from that Super Nerd, and she's planning on giving a fossil to him.<br>She enters the cave and sees none of the Pokémon. She sees Seymour, Marcos and that one Super Nerd.  
>"Hey guys," she said.<br>"Hey Leaf!" Marcos said happily.  
>"Rough day huh," she said looking at all the wrapped up bodies of Pokémon. There was silence.<br>"We called the funeral service from Lavender Town. They aren't answering, maybe they're busy, but we don't really know. Leaf, if you see any dead Pokémon, please don't step on them," Seymour said.  
>"You got it Seymour. I hope you all have a good day," Leaf said as she waved goodbye.<br>"Hey Leaf! Tell Red I said hello and thank you for me!" Marcos said.  
>Leaf smiles and nods.<br>She walks deeper into the cave. She passes so many dead Pokémon. This is all Team Rocket's fault. How could they just not care? Pokémon technically rule this world, and they kill them like nothing.  
>She stops for a moment. Wow. In the beginning of the journey, all she really cared about was not getting dirty. She looks down at her feet and sees her shoes. Well... caring a little bit doesn't hurt, but mostly she doesn't care. If only Celadon was the next city... She walks through the cave.<p>

Leaf found the exit and stops outside to take a drink of water. As she was drinking, she had the urge to go pee. She walks behind a bush.  
>"Boo!"<br>"Aaah!"  
>Blue laughs.<br>"Man you always fall for that! Hahaha I can't breathe!"  
>Leaf twitches. "You jerk!" Leaf exclaims and kicks Blue on his balls. She walks away leaving Blue on the floor. She didn't have to go to the restroom anymore.<br>Blue looks up still holding his privates. He runs up to her. "What the hell is your problem?" Blue said grabbing his privates.  
>"Well you deserved it. I'm going to go see Red," Leaf said with her nose up in the air.<br>"...Why?" Blue questions.  
>"Well he did almost die. Luckily, Lance happened to be there at the right moment."<br>Blue sighs.  
>"What's up with you and Red anyway? Are you finally going to tell me why you two have been hating each other?" Leaf said stopping.<br>"Nah," Blue said walking up to a sign. He takes out a pencil and starts dribbling on it.  
>"Aren't you at least worried about him?" Leaf said setting her hands on her waist.<br>"Red and I are complete opposite. He's fire, I'm water. Both don't match and eventually water puts the fire out. So that's why I don't get along, and besides, he's ok," Blue said with a smirk on his face.  
>He continues to walk.<br>"Red is beating you. He probably fought the Gym Leader in Cerulean City," Leaf said opening an eye on him.  
>Blue frowns. "Right now I don't care. I'm traveling with you right now, that's all it matters."<br>Leaf smiles widely.  
>They come up to a small hill and they see two men fighting. Leaf and Blue exchange looks and continue on their way. They stop by the men who looked like where training. They were wearing karate clothing and black belts around their waists.<br>"A punch of roaring ferocity! Packed with destructive power!" The man tries to punch the other man who blocked the blow with his feet.  
>"A kick with brutal ferocity! Packed with destructive power!" The man jumps in the air and dive kicks the man but the other man blocked him with his feet.<br>"Wow, they look like they could beat anyone with those moves," Leaf said.  
>"Hmph, they don't look so good," Blue said crossing his arms.<br>"You there! Which is better? My punching power-"  
>"-or my amazing skill of kicking?"<br>Leaf looks uncertain. Blue shrugs.  
>"When the chips are down, Mega Punch is the ultimate attack!" the man who did the punches said.<br>"Don't listen to that fool! When you get right down to it, Mega Kick is the ultimate attack!"  
>Leaf looks at them. "Um..."<br>"Don't listen to that misguided fool who trains with his silly kicking!"  
>"Listen to me instead of that deluded nitwit who trains only simple punching!"<br>Leaf looks at the floor. She then looks at Blue then at his crotch.  
>"Kicking does the trick!" she said.<br>"Eh?!" Blue and the punching man exclaim.  
>"Okay! I'll teach it to one of your Pokémon!" the kicking man said raising his leg up in the air.<br>"I don't have any Pokémon that can learn that move..." Leaf said.  
>The man looks gloom now.<br>"Hey, isn't that a Clefairy?" Blue said. They all turn to see a Clefairy jumping in its weird way.  
>"A Clefairy! It's so cute!" Leaf exclaims clapping her hands together. She takes out her Pokedex.<br>**"Clefairy; Number 035. The fairy Pokémon. Though rarely seen, it becomes easier to spot, for some reason, on the night of a full moon. With its magical and cute appeal, it has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas."  
><strong>Leaf closes her Pokedex.  
>She smiles and adjusts her hat. A wind brushes her. "I'm going to catch it," she said.<br>"Good luck. I'm off to Cerulean City. Smell ya later," Blue said.  
>Leaf looks at him walk away. She then turns to her future Pokémon.<br>"Go Bulba!" Leaf exclaims.

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny

They were walking through the cave of Mt. Moon. They see the exit.  
>"Hey, Ken, we made it!" Sid said smiling widely.<br>Kenny smiles. "Yes we did indeed."  
>They exit and Sid gives a big yawn.<br>"Hey dude, you think that Leaf made it to Cerulean alright?" Sid questions.  
>"I'm sure she made it well," Kenny responds seeing a wild Mankey jump off a tree. Sid looks at Kenny as they walked. He looks at his head, and realizes that he still hasn't seen Kenny's hair.<br>"Hey Ken, why do you wear a beanie? It's summer." Kenny stops.  
>"Well you see, this beanie means a lot to me, and I don't want to loose it." Kenny feels his beanie.<br>"How does your hair look like?" Sid asks.  
>Kenny starts to panic. "Uh, you really don't want to see what my hair looks like! It looks rather disturbing!" Kenny said shaking his hands.<br>Sid gives an evil smile. Kenny feels himself shrink.  
>"Gimme that beanie!" Sid exclaims raising his hands.<br>"No way Jose!" Kenny exclaims and runs away.  
>Sid runs after him. "Just let me see!" Sid cries out.<br>"Not by the imaginary hairs on my unlikely chin chin!" Kenny cries back.  
>They kept running until eventually Sid got tired. Kenny jumps on a branch and climbs a tree.<br>"What the hell? Are you some kind of Mankey now?" Sid said.  
>"I'm a wild Kenny! Fear my powers, for I am a fire type!" Kenny said blowing wind out of his cheeks.<br>"Ok then, go Wooper!" Sid exclaims and his Pokémon comes out.  
>"Huh?" Kenny said as he heard a sound.<br>"Don't be scared, I'll capture ya and take good care of ya! Wooper, use Water Gun!" Sid said.  
>Kenny wasn't paying attention, he was hearing the sound of something moving within the bushes.<br>"Hey Sid, I he-"  
>He was blasted out of the tree. Kenny falls on a bush.<br>Sid burst out laughing. Kenny emerges from the bush.  
>"Oh you wish to play so dirty? Deerling go!"<br>His Pokémon goes out. "Deerling, Vine Whip on his behind!" Kenny said.  
>Deerling nods and smiles evilly.<br>Sid starts running away while Wooper stares in confusion.  
>The vines start hitting Sid's butt. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Quit it! Stop! Ow!" Sid would cry.<br>"Carry him off the ground," Kenny said to Deerling.  
>The vines carry of the ground. "Ah! Hey no fair dude, put me down!" Sid said waving his legs about.<br>"Wrap him around," Kenny said. Soon Sid was all tied up. "I can't move!" Sid said.  
>Kenny was laughing and then he stops when he suddenly sees all the vines move him around. Sid was yelling at him to stop. Kenny's eyes widen and his nosebleed explodes.<br>Soon the vines shut him up. Eventually Sid stopped because he thought Kenny was eventually going to put him down.  
>Suddenly, he sees something creep up to Kenny. He tries to warn him.<br>"Oh Sid, that's a rather fine look on you," Kenny said, but he regretted when his nosebleed worsen. "I really need to stop reading such comic strips," Kenny said to himself.  
>Sid was now frantically moving around.<br>"Sid, it looks like you've seen a ghost," Kenny said.  
>Suddenly, he felt something breathing on him. Kenny turns slowly. He screams and the creature tackles Kenny to the floor. Deerling drops Sid to the floor. "Waaah!" Sid yells as he falls face forward to the ground.<br>Kenny was suddenly taken away deep into a long grass area.  
>"Kenny!" Sid exclaims.<p>

"Kenny wake up!" Kenny looks around. He then looks up to see Sid's face inches away from his.  
>"YOU'RE TOO CLOSE!" Kenny exclaims.<br>Sid falls on the floor. "Dude, I'm so sorry, I thought you were paying attention..." Sid said.  
>"Was I knocked out? I had the craziest dream right now. Something grabbed me, a Pokémon. It was huge though, I could not really tell the features," Kenny said getting up.<br>"That's weird," Sid said looking at the floor embarrassed.  
>"It was an accident Sid. Now let's go, I really want to see if Red's ok."<br>They begin their journey through Route 4.

Lacy and Dom watch them.  
>"If it wasn't for stupid Team Rocket, I would've gone away with it," Lacy said.<br>Dom grabs her arm. "You killed two Pokémon!" Dom said angrily.  
>Lacy withdraws her arm. "We killed two Pokémon. You helped set up those explosives. Now they think that Team Rocket is responsible for the explosions. It was all just luck. It was working you know," Lacy said.<br>Dom looked guilty. "Oh Dom, you said you were capable of doing anything to get you're Kenny back right? So we're going to separate them at whatever cost."  
>"Why are you even after Sid? He's a fatass. He's fat!"<br>Dom said to Lacy. "I know he is, but he's a big boy if you know what I mean," Lacy said winking at Dom.  
>This makes Dom blush. "How do you even know-"<br>"I could tell. You're averaged and so is Kenny. I rather stop before the conversation turns into a rated 'R' situation."  
>They slowly follow Kenny and Sid down Route 4. Dom on the other hand was blushing.<br>"And if you must know, I'm not after Sid because of that, I'm after Sid because he does have a great personality."  
>Dom shakes his head. They continue their way. Dom hears something and turns to see nothing. He shrugs and continues to walk.<br>The murderous Pokémon stared at them as they walked. Soon it'll be time for it to kill again. Kill...

~~~~~~Satoshi's Group

Satoshi was walking down with his Pikachu on his shoulder eating a pack of ketchup.  
>"Why does Pikachu eat ketchup?" Misty questions it.<br>"I don't know, but they he likes it."  
>"Well every Pokémon has a different trait and personality you know. My Onix likes oranges!" Brock laughs.<br>"Oranges? Really? My Gyarados likes to eat Octillery," Misty said.  
>Pikachu chokes on its Ketchup.<br>"You have a Gyarados?!" Satoshi exclaims.  
>"It was my dad's. He gave it to me to use it for battling in my gym. You see, sometimes we don't fight rookie trainers, we also fight grown up people from other places. We have specific Pokémon at specific levels that we can only use in certain battles. Like Brock's Onix, he has two of them, one that is at Level 14, while the other one is at Level 60," Misty explains.<br>"Level 60? Wow, I didn't know that. Will I fight trainers that tough?" Satoshi questions.  
>"In the future yeah, but right now, only certain trainers are around here because they just started. Of course they want to go to the next Gym Leader which is Misty," Brock said as they continued down Route 4.<br>"Misty... you'll go easy on me won't you?" Satoshi said with puppy eyes.  
>"Hell no! I won't let anyone beat me! Even if they are my friends! Maybe I'll use my Gyarados on you Ash," Misty said with an evil smile.<br>"What? You can't!" Satoshi said.  
>Misty began to run forward.<br>Satoshi runs after her.  
>Brock follows closely.<br>"Ash, wait, I think we should just skip the city and go straight to Vermillion!" Misty yells as she stops when she remembers why she's not in Cerulean.  
>Satoshi continues to run. "I will have my battle against you Misty, whether you like it or not!"<br>Misty was unsure about this.

The Team Rocket Trio stared at them run.  
>"Why are we even doing this," James asks.<br>"We don't question the Boss," Meowth reassures him.  
>"Stealing one Pokémon is boring," Jessie said to him.<br>Meowth takes of his binoculars and looks at Jessie. "Who said we had to do this in a boring way?" Meowth said with a sinister smile and his teeth twinkled.  
>Jessie and James smile at his smile.<br>"Let's go to Cerulean City," Meowth said.  
>"I'll show you!" they hear Satoshi scream. They see him run off and the two Gym Leaders closely behind.<br>They walk up to the sign and see a drawing of Satoshi of Satoshi with his pants down.  
>" 'Gary was here, Ashy Boy is a loser.' Who's Gary?" Jessie said.<br>"It's Blue Oak's middle name. He sometimes prefers to be called Gary. Let's hurry up and beat those twerps," Meowth said.

~~~~~~Cerulean City

Leaf walks up to the Pokémon Center. She was admiring her new addition to her team, Clefairy. She was about to enter when she sees a very suspicious man enter a house. She shakes up the fact and decides to enter the Pokémon Center where Blue was waiting for her.  
>"What took you so long?" Blue said.<br>"Oh shut up Blue. I caught it!" Leaf sang.  
>"So how many do you have now? I have five. My starter, my Rattata, my Pidgeotto, my Eevee, my Abra that I just caught a few seconds ago. Nice huh?"<br>"I have Bulba, my Butterfree, my beautiful Nidoran, and my Clefairy."  
>Blue nods his head. "Well I'm off," he said.<br>"What? Don't tell me that you just beat the Gym Leader?!" Leaf panics.  
>"No, I'm off to Route 25. I heard that Bill has a lot of information regarding Pokémon, and I'm sure he can help me on Pokedex. And I heard that there's a beach around there so I'm going over there," Blue said with a smile.<br>"A beach?!" Leaf exclaims. She suddenly had a daydream of seeing a bunch of shirtless strong muscled guys walking around.  
>"I can hardly wait!" Leaf said with a long smile. She looks around and notices that Blue was gone. "Of course," Leaf said.<p>

Sid and Kenny caught up with Leaf.  
>"Hey you guys," Leaf said.<br>"Hey Leaf! Ready to beat the Gym Leader?" Sid questions.  
>"Not yet, I'm looking for Red. I think he might be training up ahead on Route 24. Wanna come?"<br>The boys nod and decided to follow. As they're walking, they see what appeared to be a crime scene going on in a house.  
>"I wonder what happened," Kenny questions.<br>"Let's not get involved with that dude, last thing we need is to get harassed by Team Rocket," Sid said.  
>Kenny nods but continued to look at what happened.<br>Leaf leans closer to Kenny.  
>"So have you gotten anything yet? Any luck?" Leaf whispers.<br>"None the least, but, he was worried when all the trouble was occouring in Mt. Moon. He seemed to want to find me badly," Kenny hisses back.  
>Sid looks behind him. Leaf and Kenny immediately jump away and start looking around at the buildings and passing people. Sid smiles and continues walking. Kenny looks uncertain to Leaf who winks at him.<br>"I think my Wooper needs some air," Sid said as he unleashes his Pokémon.  
>"Honestly, Sandshrew might need some as well," Kenny says and releases his Pokémon. Sandshrew looked happy to see Kenny.<br>"Look, it's a bridge!" Leaf said.  
>They look at the bridge and at the end they see people battling. "Woah, battles on a bridge," Sid said smiling. "Let's go check it out. I'm itching to show of my Clefairy!" Leaf exclaims.<br>"Clefairy?!" Sid screams in shock.  
>"Aww Sid, your reaction is so cute! Don't you agree Kenny?" Leaf said winking at him.<br>"Yes I rather think it was interesting," Kenny said giggling.  
>Sid blushes. "I wanted a Clefairy..."<br>Suddenly they hear people cheering.  
>"What's going on?" Leaf said. She runs up ahead.<br>"...You think I was cute?" Sid said looking at Kenny. He was still blushing.  
>"I-I was only joking! Let's go shall we?" Kenny said as he ran off.<br>"...I guess..."

They reach the crowd and they see a man holding up Red's arm in the air.  
>"This young boy did it! He won the contest with just his Bulbasaur! What an outstanding young man!" the man said.<br>Everyone cheers for Red. The man turns to Red. "Congratulations! You beat all five trainers! You just earned a fabulous price!"  
>The man handed Red a giant piece of something shinning and golden color. "A Nugget!" the man exclaims.<br>"Let's hear it for Red! Hip Hip, Hurray! Hip Hip, Hurray!" the kids exclaim.  
>Red stood there looking embarrassed. He places the Nugget in his item pocket. All the kids eventually left talking about the exciting battles that they witnessed.<br>Leaf, Kenny, and Sid walk up to Red.  
>"Hey Red, you did excellent!" Kenny said.<br>"Yeah dude, you like demolished them!" Sid said to him and pats him in the back.  
>Red smiles at them and looks at Leaf. She slightly blushes. "You did good I guess," she said looking at he ground. Red can feel his face turn hot.<br>"By the way, how would you like to join Team Rocket?" the man said interrupting their moment.  
>The kids look at them. A rush air surrounds them.<br>"What?" Red questions looking shocked.  
>"Yeah! You've heard of Team Rocket right? We're a group of professional criminals specializing in Pokémon!" Red backs away a little.<br>"Want to join? With someone like you, we could steal so many Pokémon!" the man said.  
>"You're joking right?" Sid asked while Wooper looked at the man with fear.<br>"I'm not. You all look like strong trainers, why don't you all join?"  
>"Not in a million years!" Leaf said.<br>"Come on join us!" he said creeping nearer and nearer.  
>"We already said no," Sid said standing in front of Kenny. Sandshrew jumps on Kenny's shoulder.<br>"I'm telling you to join!" the man said. His voice had drastically changed.  
>"No!" Red said raising his Pokeball. "Okay, you need convincing! I'll make an offer you can't refuse!"<br>The man grabs his shirt and rips it out and soon he reveals a full Team Rocket outfit.

"Go Ekans!"  
>"Sandshrew let's do this!"<br>"Kenny?" Sid questions.  
>"Go find the police!" Kenny exclaims. They all nod and run off except for Sid.<br>"Sandshrew, use Rapid Spin!"  
>Sandshrew got into position and then lifted of spinning horizontally until it impacted and Ekans slithers away.<br>"Ekans, Wrap!" Ekans uses its tail to wrap around Sandshrew. It squishes on Sandshrew.  
>"Sandshrew, Swift!" Sandshrew closes its arms and then opens them and releases some yellow stars that swiftly hit Ekans all over its body.<br>"Ekans, Poison Sting!" Ekans opens its mouth and tiny white darts start hitting Sandshrew on its face.  
>It wasn't very effective...<br>"Sandshrew, use Rollout!"  
>Sandshrew curls into a ball and rolls towards Ekans' face. It lets go of Sandshrew and it faints.<br>Sandshrew jumps in the air.  
>There was a ding, but Kenny didn't want to look at it now.<br>"I still have one more!" the grunt said raising his Pokeball.  
>"Wooper, Water Gun!"<br>A stream of water hits the Rocket Grunt and he falls in the water.  
>Kenny turns to Sid. "Nice work Ken, but he was done!"<br>The Rocket Grunt swims away and stops by the other side of the Route. He gets up and looks back at them.  
>"With your ability, you would've been a good member in Team Rocket! Don't let this chance go to waste!" the grunt exclaims.<br>"Take your opportunities and shove it dude!" Sid said flipping him off.  
>The grunt frowns. "I never forget a face," he said and runs off into Route 25. Kenny and Sid look at each other.<br>"He won't do crap. He didn't even had a gun on him. You alright Ken?"  
>"I'm fair enough. My Sandshrew grew another level."<br>They hear people running towards them.  
>"Where did he go?" the officer said.<br>Sid gasps. That officer looked rather... hot... Sid started to feel warm and fuzzy as his world shifted and turned. "He...Route...25..."  
>Kenny claps his fingers on Sid's face who was paying attention to the officer.<br>"What did he say?" Officer Jenny said.  
>"He went to Route 25. He's not armed."<br>Officer Jenny thanks him and runs off.  
>"Must follow, hottie," Sid said.<br>"Oh no you don't!" Leaf said grabbing him by his hair. She drags him away to Cerulean City.  
>Red looks at Kenny.<br>"You alright? We tried to get here as soon as we could," Red said.  
>"I'm fine, thank you. It's weird how Team Rocket is recruiting kids. More specifically stronger trainers. Why would they want that? To defeat the authorities?" Kenny questions.<br>"I rather not think about it. My family has a history of Team Rocket," Red said.  
>Kenny looks at the ground. He didn't know what to say to him.<br>"I'm sorry for putting you in this position. It's just that you don't expect me to just sit around and not help people in need you know," Red said to Kenny.  
>He looks at Red and nods.<br>"My dad was an honorary member of Team Rocket. Their Boss killed him. Honestly, I want to know at least why," Red states and walks away.  
>Kenny watches him leave. So he doesn't know about that part. He doesn't know that the Rocket Boss did in fact kill Red's father because he was going to spill all the information. Kenny suddenly sees a Pikachu run pass him and passes Red.<br>"It's you!" Red exclaims.  
>The Pikachu smiles and runs off into Cerulean City. "Wait!" Red said and follows it. Kenny sighs.<br>Just as he was about to walk towards Cerulean City, he hears someone say, "Who am I?"  
>He turns swiftly around. He looks at the west side of the bridge and sees a cave.<br>"Cerulean Cave," Kenny said. A strong breeze goes through him and he struggles to not fall over the bridge. He eventually falls over the bridge. He screams and with a loud splash, he was in the cold water.  
>He surfaces and frantically tries to find something to grab on. All he could think was the fear of drowning and how scared he was to never see anyone again. He grabs on to the piece of land that was on the west side of the bridge. He climbs and sighs. He looks back at the bridge panting.<br>What was that? Kenny looks around. He sees a shadow with a pair of dark blue eyes. He suddenly had the urgency to sleep. He was feeling so sleepy... Kenny eventually did fall asleep.

"Boss, this is Petrel, I was just defeated by Red. He took the Nugget sir. Why do you want me to follow his kid sir? It doesn't matter if the kid would want to join us or not does it?"  
>"Listen you fool, I don't want him in Team Rocket. I just need you to follow his actions. Who knows what this child knows about Team Rocket. I need to know what he knows, he could ruin everything. Just keep an eye out for him and his pathetic friends. Understand?"<br>"Yes Boss. I'll see what I could do. Jessie and James stole some things from a store. They say it was necessary for that Pikachu. Seriously sir? A Pikachu?"  
>"Just focus on your damn job. Annie and Oakley already dealt with their mission in Cerulean, so I need you to not fail me."<br>Petrel signs of the signal and walks up to the tree. He sees a lighthouse in the distance.  
>He smiles. "Maybe I could sabotage a few things before I continue spying on those kids," he said smiling.<p> 


	16. Battle! Vs Gym Leader Misty!

~~~~~~Red Vs. Blue!

Red, Leaf, Kenny, Sid, and Satoshi were inside the Pokémon Center.  
>"Are you sure that's what happened?" Sid questions Kenny.<br>"For the last time, I fell in the bridge and I woke up ashore. I don't remember anyone saving me or anything. I do remember the feeling of drowning," Kenny said. Everyone looked at him. Kenny had a towel around him. He wasn't shivering or anything. He was soaked.  
>"At least you're ok," Red said looking at the ground.<br>"Oh wait!" Leaf said suddenly. She opened her bag and revealed two fossils.  
>"No way!" Sid and Satoshi say.<br>"That Super Nerd who didn't let us pass in Mt. Moon eventually lost to me, and then those stupid Rocket idiots Jessie and James tried to take the fossils and I beat them. There were three fossils, so I took two. One for you, and one for me," Leaf explained.  
>Red looks at the fossils. "You can choose first, I really don't care for some bones anyhow," Leaf said blushing. Red stared at the fossils.<br>"I'll take the Helix fossil, it looks more badass. Praise the helix you know," Red said.  
>Suddenly there was a weird feeling inside of Red but he immediately shook it out. He takes it. "Thanks Leaf," Red said and he suddenly hugs her. Leaf's face turns pink.<br>Kenny and Satoshi smile at her reaction.  
>Meanwhile Sid was watching TV. "Hey Ken, look, it's the house that we just passed right?"<br>They all turn to the TV and they see a reporter on a scene which it was the house that they had passed a few hours ago. It was night and all you could see were the sirens in the background.  
>"Investigators are certain that Team Rocket is responsible for the death of a family member, and that this was a breaking and entering. The family has been taken to the Police Headquarters in Southwest Cerulean City, where they will spend the night being interrogated by the police. Back to the studio," the reporter said.<br>"Thank you Linnet, now as you might now, the Viridian City Gym is still closed due to the short vacation by its Gym Leader Giovanni. The controversial Gym Leader was seen on the Sevii Islands with his wife, Sham and reports say that they are having a "blast and seem happy." Giovanni as many might know is the Eight Gym Leader here in Kanto, the last challenge to the Pokémon League."  
>Kenny looks at Sid. "Team Rocket has been following us." Sid shakes his head. "Nah, it's just mere coincidence," he said.<br>"Sid's right, Team Rocket are everywhere, they were even in Viridian City," Leaf said recalling seeing a man with the Rocket outfit.  
>"Why is Team Rocket being so weird lately?" Satoshi asked.<br>"Let's not focus on them right now, I think we should worry about our next goal," Red said eating a sandwich.  
>"What's that?"<br>"Beating Misty."  
>Suddenly everyone makes a circle.<br>"Misty, the Tomboyish Mermaid, she uses Water Types. I've seen a video of hers, she has a Gyarados," Kenny spoke first.  
>"What's a Gyarados?" Sid questions curiously.<br>"Gyarados is a big Pokémon, like really big. But she only uses it with trainers who just challenge her though, she told me," Satoshi explains.  
>"We all have a Pokémon that defeat her Water Types. Kenny has his Deerling, Red has his Bulbasaur, I have Bulba, and Satoshi has his Pikachu. We could win this easily and move on to the next gym by tomorrow!" Leaf said with a wide smile.<br>"I doubt it'll be that easy. Remember Leaf's fight against Brock? She lost with her Pokémon and that was supposed to be a type advantage. I think that we should just all train and make the best of it," Red states as everyone looks at him.  
>Suddenly the door crashes open and a kid that was soaked wet comes running inside the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" the boy exclaims.<br>"Yes?" the nurse said coming towards him.  
>"Is that another victim?" Kenny questions.<br>"He's wet; of course he lost to Misty. She's strong then, this is the tenth one this day!" Satoshi said looking worried.  
>"So immediately when you guys got to Cerulean, she went to her gym? She must mean business," Red said looking at the boy as he sat down.<br>The door opens again and Brock comes inside. He walks up to the group and was smiling widely.  
>"Where have you been?" Satoshi asks.<br>"You see, the advantages of being a Gym Leader that's close to Cerulean makes me smile. You have no idea how many fangirls surrounded me at the mall!" Brock said with his face turning red.  
>Satoshi sighs.<br>"Dude, you should tell them I'm you're lost brother," Sid said to Brock. Leaf slaps him and Sid holds his face. "I'm only kidding! Mostly..."  
>Brock looks around. "So Misty isn't here? I saw her a while ago and she said that she was coming here," Brock said.<br>"She just beat another kid, I think that she should be here any second now," Kenny said.  
>"I'm right here," said a voice.<br>They all turn to see Misty in a blue bikini and a towel around her neck. Sid, Satoshi, and Red stare in surprise and their faces turned pink.  
>"What's up guys?" she said winking at them.<br>Satoshi, Red, and Sid's nose explode with a nosebleed and fall to the ground.  
>"Oh brother," Leaf said face palming herself. Kenny shakes his head.<br>"So you guys ready to lose?" Misty said looking at them with a smirk.  
>"I won't lose, thanks to my Bulba," Leaf said raising her hand and waving her to leave.<br>"Yeah right. I'll stay in my gym. I'm like Brock, I'll give you a chance to run away or to battle, but if you battle, you'll have to give it all you've got!" Misty exclaims.  
>Sid and the others get up.<br>"I'll battle you and win!" Sid exclaims.  
>"I'm not that easy. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow, I have to keep the gym open for at least two more hours. Bye!" Misty walks of the Pokémon Center.<br>Everyone exchange looks.  
>"Do you think that we'll win?" Sid questions Kenny.<br>"We have to. If not, we can't go on to Vermillion City, and I... really want to go there," Kenny responds.  
>He walks to the restroom.<br>"Huh?" Sid questions when he looks at him go in.  
>"I wonder where Lacy and Dom went," Leaf questions.<br>"And Blue," Red said looking around.  
>They stay quiet.<br>"So, tomorrow, how about we battle each other?" Leaf said looking at Red.  
>"That's not a bad idea," Satoshi said looking at his Pikachu in which it was drinking ketchup. They all nod and go to the couch.<br>"I need some fresh air. Wanna come Kenny?" Leaf said to him as he came back from the restroom. Kenny nods and walks off with her.  
>Once they exit Sid turns to Satoshi. "Dude, don't you think Ken is hitting on Leaf? I mean they always seem to talk and all," Sid said looking back at the door.<br>"Kenny? Isn't he-" Satoshi began to say but Red covers his mouth. "Satoshi! I don't think Kenny would like for you to say who he likes!" Red said looking into his eyes and giving him a death stare. Satoshi looks at him in fear.  
>Red lets Satoshi go.<br>Sid stares in confusion. "Wait, so he doesn't like Leaf? Who does he like then?"

"Sid, I love you so much sometimes, but this is ridiculous!" Kenny said to him.  
>Sid just walked through Route 24.<br>"We need to make our Pokémon strong dude, and the only way to do that is to battle people. So we're going to Route 25 to find trainers," Sid said.  
>"We should turn back and just challenge her to see what Pokémon she has! Route 25 is filled with couples due to the Cerulean Cape that's there," Kenny said looking at the floor.<br>Sid looks at Kenny and sees the sad face on him. Sid looks forward.  
>"Hey, we might not be a couple, but we could check that place still if you want. I mean, to see if it's secure or not for a date. When you become champion, I want you to come here with the person that you love the most. Or with some random chick that you think is hot," Sid said with a smile.<br>Kenny sighs. "I suppose..."  
>Kenny looks at the Cerulean Cave while they pass the bridge. "You know that cave is sealed off to all trainers," Kenny said trying to change the depressing conversation.<br>"Why?"  
>"Very strong Pokémon in there, Level 60 and higher. Not even my brother can go in there," Kenny states. Sid stops next to the bridge. He sees Pokémon swim by on the river. Kenny stands next to him.<br>"The water's very clear," Sid said looking at a Pokémon swiftly swim by.  
>"Well this is Cerulean City. The water here is crystal clear," Kenny said adjusting his glasses.<br>"It reminds me of Hoenn," Sid said looking at him.  
>"I'm sure that we'll visit one day," Kenny said looking at him deeply in his eyes.<p>

"And I'll be there!"  
>They turn to see Dom.<br>"D-Dom?!" Kenny exclaims.  
>"Hey there cutie," Dom said as he walks up to Kenny and grabs him by the waist. Kenny blushes as he gets close to Dom's face.<br>"How about a kiss?" Dom said. Kenny's face turns red.  
>"He doesn't want a damn kiss!" Sid said pushing Dom away. Sid grabs Kenny's arm. "Let's go to Route 25!" Sid exclaims. They run off.<br>Dom is left stunned. "I'm tired of that stupid Sid ruining my moments!" Dom exclaims out loud.  
>Lacy walks up behind him. "Let's follow them. I'll rub my skills on Kenny's face!"<p>

Red was walking around Cerulean City with Leaf.  
>"So where exactly are we going? I thought we were going to train up on Route 25?" Leaf questions.<br>"We're going to Route 5. I heard that this one place is up a ahead and he lets you keep one Pokémon in there and he'll train it for you. I want to see if it's legit," Red states.  
>"What Pokémon are you going to leave? You only have two Red. I'm surprised that of all people you would only have two. Blue has five," Leaf said trying to show Blue off.<br>"I don't care. I still beat him," Red said smiling.  
>"Yet he still beat you on Route 22 remember?" Leaf corrects him.<br>"Oh... right."  
>They stop at a place called Miracle Cycle Bike Shop. They look through the window.<br>"Wow, look at all those bikes! They're so pretty!" Leaf said admiring a cute Jigglypuff themed bike.  
>"Hey, Satoshi is in there," Red said. They enter.<br>"What do you mean a bike costs $1,000,000?! That's too much for a bike!" Satoshi said.  
>"Well if you're going to be complaining, you get out of my store!" the clerk said.<br>"Oh," Satoshi groans.  
>He walks up to Leaf and Red. "Is a bike really that expensive?" Leaf says looking at the Jigglypuff bike.<br>"Yeah... I don't know why it costs so much..." Red looks outside.  
>"Come with us Satoshi, we're about to go train in Route 5," Red said.<br>"I'm surprised that you're even talking this much Red, I remember back in Trainer School you were so quiet, but sure I'll gladly go with you guys," Satoshi states.  
>"Let's go!" Leaf said smiling widely.<br>They travel out of the store and walk down to Route 5.  
>They eventually came to a stop on a girl trying to train her Slowbro in which it wasn't responding.<br>"Look at that tree," Satoshi said looking behind the girl.  
>"I've seen and heard of these. They grow really fast and apparently you can cut them somehow to get through, but I don't know how. This sucks though, that's the only way to get to Route 5," Leaf said looking disappointed.<br>"Let's just walk back to the Pokémon Center and we'll figure something out from there," Red states.  
>"Ok. I also want to go to the beach. I heard that this one guy named Bill has a lighthouse there and that he knows a lot about Pokémon," Leaf said smiling and thinking about seeing all the hot abs that she'll see.<p>

So the three of them journey to the Pokémon Center. After a few minutes of talking, they make it to the Pokémon Center.  
>Red looks at Satoshi's Pikachu.<br>"You know, you're Pikachu seems a little bit darker than others," he said.  
>"That's what I noticed. Oh well, I guess my Pikachu is is just cool like that, right Pikachu?"<br>_Pi-Pikachu!  
><em>Red smiles and thinks about that Pikachu that keeps getting away from him.

"Yo, Red!" It was Blue.  
>He walks down from Route 24 and stops in front of him.<br>"Blue!" Red exclaims.  
>"You're still struggling along back here? I thought you would do better than that," Blue said smiling in his cocky way.<br>"How are you doing then?" Red said looking mad.  
>"I'm doing great! I caught a bunch of strong and smart Pokémon! Here, let me see what you caught, Red!" Blue said raising his Pokeball.<p>

Red and Blue stare at each other.  
>Blue flips his hair away from his eyes and extends his arm showing his Pokeball. "Go Squirtle!" Blue exclaims.<br>Red adjusts his hat with a serious expression of his face. "Go Bulbasaur!" Red yells.  
>They throw their Pokeballs at the floor.<br>"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Red exclaims extending his arm to Blue's Squirtle.  
>"Dodge it!"<br>Squirtle moves out of the way. "Now use Water Gun!" Blue exclaims. Water hits Bulbasaur, but it didn't work, it wasn't that effective.  
>"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip again!"<br>"Avoid it!"  
>It was a direct hit and Squirtle was launched in the air. It falls, crashing down. It barely stood up.<br>"Squirtle, Tackle!" Squirtle began running towards Bulbasaur, and tackles it away a few feet.  
>Bulbasaur opens and eye and shakes off the pain. "Vine Whip!"<br>"Tackle!" Squirtle runs in high speeds and dodges the attacking vines. Squirtle tackles Bulbasaur to the floor. Squirtle does a backflip and sends water all over its body.  
>"Bulbasaur get up! Use Vine Whip!"<br>Bulbasaur was still lying on the floor when it sent the vines that knocked Squirtle into the air. It lands on the ground with a loud thud.  
>"Squirtle come back! Go Rattata!"<br>Rattata comes right out screeching.  
>"Rattata, use Hyper Fang!" Blue exclaims. Rattata runs towards Bulbasaur.<br>"Leech Seed!" Red yells. A small seed surrounds Rattata, but it still ran and its front teeth extend to a longer size. Rattata impales its teeth into Bulbasaur which screams in pain. Bulbasaur was then launched into the air. It rolls in the ground when it hit the floor. A white beam flies to Bulbasaur, sucking a small amount of life to it.  
>Bulbasaur gets up but with a struggle.<br>"Bulbasaur, Poison Powder!" Red exclaims.  
>Red's Pokémon shakes itself and purple dust flies over to Rattata, poising it. Rattata turns fully purple and then turns back to its color.<br>"Whoa, that Poison Powder is strong!" Nurse Joy said who was now joining to see the match.  
>"Rattata, finish it with a Hyper Fang!" Rattata runs forward.<br>"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" The Rattata's teeth extend again, only this time, it misses by inches, proving to be a mistake. The Vine Whip connects, the first hit sending it into the air, while the other vine slams it into the floor. Dust flies everywhere. Red and Blue cover their faces, but Blue looked visibly angry. When the dust cleared, Rattata was still standing.  
>"Hell ya! Time to finish your stupid Pokémon Red!" Blue yells pointing at Bulbasaur.<br>Suddenly Rattata turns purple and shakes and it faints.  
>There was a long pause.<br>"...Go Pidgeotto."  
>Blue's Pokémon comes out flapping its wings nice and fast.<br>"Crap."  
>"Pidgeotto, use Gust!"<br>The Pokémon flaps its wings fast enough to create a small tornado of wind. The wind lifts Bulbasaur and it spins with it until it fell in the floor. It had fainted.  
>"Damn," Red curses.<br>"Come on Red, let me your other Pokémon. If you have any."  
>"I choose you Charmander!" Charmander comes right out.<br>"Well, if it isn't Fire Lizard. I guess I'll have to show how much we've grown. Pidgeotto, return, Squirtle come on out!" Blue throws the Pokeball high in the air and Squirtle comes right out and lands on the floor.  
>"You know, that scar you gave my Squirtle in our first battle is permanent. I have to thank you for making my starter look even more badass," Blue said with a loud smile.<br>"Whatever Blue, just shut up and finish this!"  
>They look at their Pokémon to see that Charmander and Squirtle playing around.<br>"Squirtle? What the hell is your goddamn problem?! Red is the enemy!" Blue yells at it.  
>"Blue, can't you see that their friends?" Red said.<br>"Forget that! Squirtle, Bubble!"  
>Squirtle looks at Charmander and sadly puffs in air and sends hard bubbles to Charmander. Charmander grunts in pain as the hard bubbles hit him. It was super effective, yet it still held on. Red looks worried now.<br>"Time to finish this! Squirtle, use Water Gun!"  
>Squirtle looks at Charmander. The fire Pokémon shakes its head. Squirtle ignores him and releases a stream of water that hits Charmander. It screams as the blast sends it flying to Red who catches Charmander. They are both soaked. Charmander fainted.<br>"I guess that that proves I'm right. Next Pokémon Red!"  
>Red looks at Charmander. It really didn't want to fight Squirtle. He sets Charmander aside. "No more."<br>"Return Squirtle! Oh yeah! Am I great or what?! The tie's over Red! I win!" Blue exclaims.

Red's face disappears behind his cap.  
>Leaf and Satoshi shake their head.<br>Nurse Joy comes up to Red.  
>"Let me take your Pokémon, Red, I'll make sure they're a fighting fit in no time!"<br>Red hands over his Pokeballs.  
>"At this rate, I'll be champion in no time!" Blue exclaims.<br>"Ugh, whatever Blue! The only champion you'll be is the Champion of Losers!" Leaf said.  
>"What? Don't tell me that you're in Red's side?" Blue questions.<br>"You two are always fighting! You should be ashamed about your decision of not letting Charmander and Squirtle be friends!" Leaf exclaims crossing her arms.  
>"Squirtle needs to understand that we don't play with losers. Send me the money to my account Red! Well I better get going Leaf. Oh and hey, guess what? I went to Bill's and got him to show me his rare Pokémon. That added a lot of pages to my Pokédex! After all, Bill's world famous as a PokéManiac. He invented the Pokémon Storage System on PC, too. Since you're using his system, go thank him. Well, I better go rolling! Smell ya later!" Blue begins to walk off.<br>"Bill huh?" Leaf said looking at the tall lighthouse in the distance. Leaf sees Blue return to Red.  
>"Oh yeah, right. I feel sorry for you. No, really. You're always plodding behind me. So here, I'll give you a little present as a favor. A chatty gossip like you… That thing's perfect. I don't need it because I don't give a hoot about others. All right, this time I really am gone. Smell ya!" Blue handed over the Fame Checker. He walks away humming.<br>Leaf walks up to Red and so does Satoshi. "Red..." Leaf said.  
>He didn't say anything and walks off to the Pokémon Center.<br>Satoshi and Leaf exchange worried looks and decide to go after him.

~~~~~~Battle at Cerulean Cape!

Sid and Kenny walk up closer to the end of Route 25.  
>"Sid, I really don't understand your reaction towards Dom's actions earlier, please explain," Kenny said. Kenny wanted to see what Sid would say, he was taking it as a jealousy act.<br>"Ken, I wouldn't want someone like him to be up all on my business every day," Sid said.  
>"Eh?!" Kenny exclaims.<br>"Not because he's gay dude! Because he's so up and all touchy on you! He's so annoying sometimes!" Sid said still holding Kenny's arm.  
>They stop when they see a lighthouse up ahead.<br>"A lighthouse?" Sid questions.  
>"Yeah, that's Bill's lighthouse. He knows a lot about Pokémon, he lives in it. A few more steps from the lighthouse is the cape. Down the cape is the beach," Kenny explains.<br>"Let's go check him out!" Sid said.  
>Still holding him, they run to Bill's house. Kenny blushes intensely as Sid's hand slides down touches his own. They were holding hands...<p>

"Hey Kenny!"  
>Sid stops running much to Kenny's disappointment. It was Lacy and Dom.<br>"Why are you stalking us?" Sid jokes.  
>"I'll stalk you any day cutie!" Lacy said winking at him, making him blush.<br>Kenny looks at Sid's reaction. "If you kindly excuse us, we were just heading to Bill's house to learn more about Pokémon. Shall we Sid?" Kenny said pulling him away.  
>"Or how about you and I battle?" Lacy said with a wide smile.<br>"Come again?"  
>"Let's battle Kenny! That way, I'll see how strong you are as a trainer. If you can even call yourself that," Lacy said with a wide smirk.<br>"I am a Pokémon Trainer!" Kenny exclaims.  
>"Oh really? You've only fought Team Rocket, Brock, and Sid. How about you fight another trainer?" Lacy said. Her smile was gone now.<br>Kenny stares into her eyes and he senses hatred. "Why do you want to battle now?" Kenny questions.  
>"I just need to see something. To see if my assumptions are correct. So battle or not?"<br>Kenny eventually nods.  
>"Ok then!" Lacy says clapping her hands and closing her eyes. She opens them and walks in front of Kenny. "Let's do this!" Lacy said.<br>"I'll referee!" said a voice. It was a man.  
>"That was random," Dom says.<br>"I'm Bill by the way, I was overhearing your conversation. Let's see who'll win. Kenny Vs. Lacy!"  
>Bill said raising a blue flag up in the air.<br>"What kind of person does that?" Dom asked.

Lacy sets her hands on her chest and rubs down all the way to her knees, and while she's bending, she winks at her opponent. She immediately stands upright and throws her Pokeball. "Go Snivy!" Lacy exclaims. Her Pokémon flashes out and sparkles for two seconds.  
>Kenny cleans some dirt of his glasses. He sets them on his face, and a small glare shines through them. He grabs his Pokeball and throws it in the air. "Go Sandshrew!" Kenny said. His Pokémon comes right out and shines for two seconds.<br>"Wow! A Shiny Pokémon fight!" Bill exclaims as hearts fill his eyes.  
>"Don't get too excited bro," Dom says.<br>"Snivy, Vine Whip!" Lacy yells.  
>"Sandshrew, avoid it!" Sandshrew jumps in the air and the vines miss.<br>"Sandshrew, Rollout!" Sandshrew curls into a ball and lunges towards Snivy. It was a direct hit, but it looked like it wasn't very effective! Snivy smiles.  
>"Snivy, Leaf Tornado!" Lacy yells.<br>Snivy closes its eyes and suddenly a strong wind lifts up Sandshrew. Sharp leafs come out of nowhere and start attacking Sandshrew. The wind flies off and Sandshrew falls to the ground. It gets up, but it was brutally bruised and cut.  
>"Sandshrew, Swift!" Kenny exclaims, but even he knew that this could Sandshrew's last hit. The stars fly to Snivy and it was a nice hit. Snivy still looked ok to battle.<br>"Snivy, finish this, Vine Whip!"  
>Sandshrew was knocked into the air and falls on its head, knocked out. Kenny frowns.<br>"Aw! Don't look so surprised Kenny you know of the type advantage. And you know my advantage!" Lacy states feeling her chest. Kenny sees Sid drool a little. Kenny growls.  
>"Go Deerling!" Kenny exclaims.<br>"Snivy, Tackle!" Snivy runs forward, but misses.  
>"Deerling, Double Kick!" It was a nice hit, sending Snivy away. Snivy was starting to pant.<br>"Snivy, use Leer!" Snivy does a threatening look, distracting Deerling.  
>"Don't, you'll lose your defense! Use Double Kick!" Deerling runs to Snivy, kicking it with its hind legs. Snivy was thrown to Lacy who catches Snivy. It was over.<br>"Nice job. But you don't stand a chance against my Mareep!" Lacy throws a Pokeball to the floor. This time, her Electric Type comes out, shinning for a few seconds.  
>"Another Shiny Pokémon!" Bill shouts.<br>"Iron Tail!" Lacy shouts.  
>Mareep lets out a cry and its tail turns silver. It runs up to Deerling and slaps it with its tail. Deerling was almost instantly knocked out.<br>Kenny stares in disbelief.  
>"Mareep return. Well, I guess I won," Lacy states.<br>"Good job Lacy!" Sid shouts from the background.  
>Kenny returns his Pokémon. Lacy walks up to Kenny who still had his shocked expression. Lacy hugs him. "You tried your best!" Lacy says out loud.<br>Suddenly she whispers, "Now you know that I'll always defeat you in a battle. Which means that Sid will be mine. Only mine."  
>They break the hug.<br>Lacy was smiling at him.

Kenny continues to watch Lacy in horror as Sid and Bill cheer her.  
>"Whoa Lacy, you did an awesome job!" Sid cheers.<br>Lacy hides her face and Kenny notices that she was faking a blush. "Oh Sid, stop it!" Lacy said.  
>"Even I can't beat Kenny, and he's very strong with that Deerling!" Sid admits smiling widely.<br>Suddenly Lacy kisses Sid on his cheek. Sid blushes and then gives the most awkward smile ever. Kenny watches him smile... a smile of pure... joy.  
>"Cut it out! He tried his best, but in the end, I think he knew he was going to lose," Lacy said smiling at him and gives a short nasty look to Kenny in which only he saw. Lacy grabs his hand. "Let's go to the Cape! I'm sure we can celebrate by looking at the sunset!" Lacy said.<br>"Th-That'll be great!" Sid says blushing.  
>"I always wanted to see a beautiful sunset fall down with someone, you want to see it with me?" Lacy questions.<br>"Sure, I'll love to!" Sid exclaims. Lacy smiles widely.  
>Kenny stares.<br>"I'll be back Ken, I'll see ya later in the Pokémon Center!" Sid says as they walk to the Cape.  
>Kenny stares. All he does is stare at them disappear and eventually leave.<br>"Kenny?" Kenny doesn't look at Dom. All he does is stare. "Kenny, please look at me," Dom begs. Kenny brings his beanie lower to his face and walks away swiftly.  
>"Kenny!" he ignored it and suddenly broke out into a run.<br>Dom grabs Kenny by the arm. Dom was always faster than Kenny, so this didn't surprise him.  
>"Kenny please listen," Dom said trying to make Kenny look at him. Kenny surrenders and looks at Dom. Kenny's eyes were red and watery.<br>"Oh Kenny..." Dom just said and hugs him.  
>"I thought... I thought Sid..." Kenny manages to say before he chokes on the sadness.<br>"Kenny, I told you, you don't have a chance with him, he's straight, you're not. It was stupid, and you ended up hurt," Dom says.  
>He was smiling. He actually did it. He's getting Kenny back. Lacy helped out by getting rid of Sid. It all worked out.<p>

Dom looks down at Kenny's face.  
>"Let's not talk about that fatass right now. I know, let's go down to the beach. Come on, it'll be fun," Dom suggested.<br>"You know I have minor thalassophobia Dom," Kenny said.  
>"We won't go in the water, we'll just talk," Dom said. Kenny looks back at the Cape. "Kenny, it's over. Sid might still be your friend, but you know that he just doesn't see you that way. Forget about him," Dom said looking annoyed.<br>Kenny sighs. "Ok. Let's go to the beach," Kenny eventually says. Dom smiles.  
>They start walking to the beach.<br>Floating in the air was the blue Mew, watching down at Dom and Kenny. It then looks at Lacy and Sid who were at the Cape laughing and having a good time.  
><em>Mew?<em>  
>The Pokémon flies down to Sid and Lacy and turns into a Wingull and flies up into the air until it was the right moment to be spotted.<p>

Dom and Kenny walk around the shore barefoot.  
>Kenny was still thinking about Sid and how he smiled to that kiss. Maybe Sid was just not interested all this time. But, it seemed like Sid actually liked Kenny. How is it even possible that- oh whatever.<br>Kenny sighs.  
>Dom was right.<br>His hopes were too high to begin with. Now that he thinks about it, how did he even started liking him? Is this even love? It can't be, it's just a crush. Well...it started as a crush and it evolved into something more. Something that was never there. Kenny begins to remember all the times together. If only he could have more memories with him.  
>So that means that he's going to want to travel with Lacy.<br>Is it really going to end here? All those synopsis were for nothing? Kenny looks at the sea. In the end, Hoenn would never be within reach with Sid. Those plans of going off in Hoenn will never become a reality. So many plans ended.  
>He sighs and kicks a Shellder away.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kenny apologies.  
>The Pokémon just stuck its tongue out. Kenny sadly looks at the sand.<p>

Dom looks at Kenny.  
>He sees his face filled with sadness. He opens his mouth and was going to mention that fatass but decided not to. Lacy said not to mention so he won't.<br>"Hey Kenny, we've never been on the beach huh? This is our first time being on here huh? It's neat being here with you!" Dom said smiling.  
>"Yeah..." was all Kenny said.<br>Dom frowns.  
>He's still thinking about him.<br>He sighs. It's been three minutes since they've been on the beach and yet that's all that they've said.  
>"You know, in Johto, I meet a Gym Leader, his name was Falkner, he's seventeen with a nice bod if you know what I mean," Dom said. Kenny slightly smiles.<br>It's working.  
>Dom smiles and says, "But, he wasn't as cute as you. Why are you wearing that beanie now Kenny? I want to see your beautiful curly hair." Dom sees Kenny panic.<br>"I-I-I don't let anyone see my hair anymore! It's p-private!" Kenny exclaims snapping out of his sadden state.  
>"C'mon, let me see it Kenny!" Dom said.<br>"Never!" Kenny runs off.  
>"You'll let me see that hair Kenny!" Dom said as he chased him.<br>They both ran down the beach. It felt like as if it was slow motion. Kenny was right in front of him, and Dom has a flashback. He sees a younger version of Kenny running through the hills and he was after him. Dom snaps out if it and grabs Kenny by his waist. They fall to the ground, Kenny laughing.  
>He made him laugh!<br>"Wow, I had forgotten how it felt like to be chased by you," Kenny admits.  
>"I didn't. When I was in Johto I missed you every day," Dom says looking up at the setting sky.<br>Kenny rolls and lays parallel to Dom.  
>"When you left, I felt so alone. I was even shocked when Nathan came to comfort me."<br>"Wait, Nathan was nice? I completely forgot about that asshole! Did he really become nice?"  
>"Well... he liked me..."<br>"HE WHAT?!"  
>"Yeah... You see, Nathan saw me crying at that one hill where the Oran Berries where and he came up to me and started apologizing to me. He started tearing up and confessed."<br>"...What did you do then..."  
>"We became good friends. Everyone thought that he and I were a couple, but, in the end we never went out. He moved to Celadon City before we got our Starters."<br>They stare into the sky. Dom smiles, maybe Kenny really didn't fall in love with him.

"Hey!"  
>They turn their heads and see a kid no older than they were. He had purple hair that fell a little bit higher than his shoulder.<br>"Kenny, where is Satoshi," he said.  
>Kenny and Dom stand up. "Do I know you?" Kenny questions.<br>"Just tell me where Satoshi is. He and I have stuff to talk about."  
>Kenny looks closely at the kid. He gasps.<br>"You're Paul! Oh my goodness, you've changed! Your hair is purple now... How was Sinnoh?"  
>"I asked where Satoshi was," Paul rudely states.<br>"Hey, he was just asking a question!" Dom said closing his fist.  
>"Whatever, I'll find him myself," Paul said as he walks away.<br>They watch him leave. "Dom, it's getting late, how about we go back to Cerulean City?" Kenny said.  
>"Yeah, let's go."<br>They start walking back to the fleet of stairs that lead to the western part of the Cape.  
>Kenny looks at the sky and sees a flying Pokémon fly around the cape. He didn't really do anything about it. His Pokedex was in his backpack.<br>"You know Kenny, it was nice walking around here in the beach," Dom says smiling widely.  
>"It was nice; maybe we could do it some other time."<br>They start walking up.  
>"On our journey, we'll see new things along the way," Dom sates.<br>"Our journey?" Kenny questions.  
>"Yeah. Since the Fatass is going with Lacy, I guess that you and I can travel right?" Dom said looking back at Kenny who was staring at him with shock.<br>"I'll consider your offer," Kenny speaks and continues to walk.  
>This didn't bother Dom.<br>There's no way that Kenny go back with Sid. He wins.

Lacy and Sid watched the ocean crash.  
>Sid was shy. He didn't know why. He never thought that this was actually going to happen. He was getting closer to dating a girl. His heart was racing too. He should look over at Lacy to see if she was ok or not. What if she was just as embarrassed as he was? Sid look over and sees her staring at him.<br>"Uh hi!" Sid said blushing and scratching the back of his head.  
>"Sid, you know, you're pretty handsome. I don't know why you decided to leave your girlfriend behind," Lacy said looking out at the sea.<br>"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend haha, I'm single!" Sid states trying to erase any possible confusion.  
>"So you don't have anyone special to look forward too? Any girl in mind? At all?" Lacy said getting closer to Sid. She eventually was on his side; Sid can feel himself blush with all his might. Oh crap he can feel something else rising...<br>"No- not at all!" Sid said as he felt her head fall down on his shoulders.  
>"That's too bad. Isn't the sunset beautiful Sid? I'm glad that I was here with you. I heard that here in Kanto, there are many beautiful sights like these. I would love to see them with you Sid, if that's ok with you," Lacy speaks.<br>Sid fails to notice her evil grin that she had on her face.  
>"S-Sure! I don't know anyone else who would! Haha," Sid said.<br>For some reason however, he sees Kenny's face. This surprised him so much that he stood up.  
>Lacy falls to the ground and hits her head. She exclaims with a small yell.<br>Sid walks up to the railing and looks at the sea.  
>Kenny? Why did he just see him? Is that a warning? Could it be that something bad happened to him? Or is it that he...<p>

Lacy rubs her head. What the just happened?  
>She walks up to Sid.<br>"You ok Sid? There is someone out there isn't there?" Lacy questions.  
>"I-I don't know. Ma-Maybe, but I'm not completely sure. I think I need to find out who though," Sid said.<br>Lacy frowns. He is thinking about him! Why the hell is he thinking about him.  
>She looks at the sea. "How about you and I travel together? We can find your soulmate on the way you know."<br>Sid looked unsure.  
>"I mean, you do believe in love and finding the one out there right?"<br>Sid nods his head. "I don't know if I can do that right now... I really want to finish the journey first. You know my goal is to become champion, to get all the chicks you know?" Sid said giving a smirk.  
>Lacy resists a cringe. He does not look cute with a smile like that. "Oh so you're one of those guys. Who just want girls for entertainment," Lacy said turning away.<br>"No! I mean yes! Crap, I don't know! Look I'm just not looking for a relationship right now. Besides, I promised Ken that I'll help him get to the Pokémon League, but recently I think that it's Kenny who's helping me get to the Pokémon League," Sid states looking out into the sea.  
>Lacy shakes her head. So that's why he's traveling with him. He probably is bi, but he just doesn't know it yet and has no emotions towards Kenny, at least romantic ones. If Sid keeps traveling with him, they will end up falling in love...!<br>"Sid, do you think that I'm pretty? You like my natural hair? Sorry for that ugly disguise when you first met me," Lacy said looking at Sid, inches away from each other's face. She was twirling her hair in a fast pace almost in an unsettling way.  
>Sid blushes. "You're pretty!" Sid yells.<br>Lacy cringes.  
>"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell! God, I'm so awkward," Sid said.<br>"You are, but in a good way," Lacy said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
>Sid's nose drips blood.<br>"Nosebleed huh? What're you thinking Sid, you dirty boy."  
>Sid smiles awkwardly.<br>Lacy was leaning in.  
>Sid stares in horror and fear.<p>

Suddenly, something white falls and hits Lacy's face and shirt.  
>"Huh?!" Lacy said frantically looking at her shirt. They look up to see a Wingull flying around. It poops on Lacy again.<br>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lacy screams.  
>All the other couples stare at her.<br>Sid stares at the Wingull.  
>"I can't believe it... I used to play a lot with Wingull! I want to catch it!" Sid said readying his Pokeball.<br>"WHAT ABOUT MY FACE!" Lacy screams.  
>"Uh..." Sid said rubbing his head.<br>"UGH! I AM SO DONE TODAY!" Lacy said storming off.  
>The others couple stare at them. "Did we just witness a break-up?" a guy asked a girl. "Yes you did, goodbye!" the girl said. "Huh? Wait honey, let's give this another chance!" the guy cries.<br>Sid shakes his head.  
>He looks back at the Wingull which was now resting on a bush.<br>"I'm gonna catch ya! Go Squirtle!" Sid exclaims.  
>His Pokémon comes right out.<br>Wingull gives the weirdest giggle.  
>"I didn't know that a Wingull can laugh like that! This is gonna be sweet! Squirtle, Tackle!" His Pokémon runs towards the Wingull in high speeds. The Wingull just steps away as the Squirtle was about to attack.<br>It flies up into the air and starts to spin. Soon the speed increases. Suddenly wind was blowing all over the place. Grass and rocks started to fly everywhere. Eventually the wind's strength increased, and some kids were starting to get sucked in by the move. Sid held on to the rail from the cape.. Bill watches from inside his lighthouse in astonishment. Soon the tornado flies off and hits Squirtle and it disappears into the air.  
>Suddenly the tornado pushes down and slams Squirtle to the floor sending dirt and dust everywhere.<br>The Wingull laughs as the dust cloud cleared. Squirtle was badly hurt, and wasn't moving.  
>Sid stared in horror as all the other kids did as well.<br>The Wingull flies off in the air.  
>Sid runs up to his Pokémon. "Squirtle! Squirtle are you ok?!" Sid cries out.<br>Some other trainers rushed in to see if it was ok.  
>"You better run back to the Pokémon Center!" a Lass Trainer said.<br>Sid carries his Squirtle. He runs fast down Route 25.

Kenny and Dom were walking down the route.  
>"So why don't you just say that you'll travel with me?" Dom asked again.<br>"Dom, this is the fifteenth time that you've asked me, and honestly you are annoying me right now," Kenny said.  
>Suddenly something fast runs pass them.<br>"Sid?" Kenny asks. "Squirtle's in bad condition!" was all Sid could say as he ran down.  
>"Squirtle? Oh no!" Kenny runs after him.<br>Dom stares. "He just left me!" Dom says in shock.  
>"That makes two of us," Lacy said walking up to him.<br>Dom looks at her. "Why is there white stuff on your face and shirt?"  
>"It's Wingull crap."<br>"...Damn"  
>"Shut up you idiot. Come with me to wash this off at the pond."<p>

~~~~~~The Time is Now!

Red and Leaf where inside the Pokémon Center.  
>"Red, stop thinking about it, Blue obviously had more Pokémon," Leaf said trying to comfort him.<br>"That wasn't even supposed to happen. My Pokémon are weak," Red said looking at his Pokeball that was on his hand.  
>"Maybe you should try to get more Pokémon in your team Red. A diversity of Pokémon should be good you know," Leaf states.<br>Red looks at her. "I'm just sad that's all. I'll take your advice. Tomorrow, I'm going to go find Pokémon."  
>Leaf smiles at that. "I'll help you! This should be fun! Red's first Pokémon!"<br>Satoshi walks up to them. "Just don't think about Gary so much Red. I bet you that he'll lose to Misty easily. Besides, he just ran off to her Gym after he beat you, he'll lose!" Satoshi said.  
>"I guess. Look I appreciate that you two are comforting me and all, but if we're trainers, we should be training day and night!" Red states.<br>"Red, you know we can't even get to that stage yet, we're barely with Misty's Gym. We still need the other Gym Leaders you know. I think right now we should just strategize how we're going to beat Misty."  
>At that moment, the doors open and Sid comes rushing in.<br>"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Sid screams. The Nurse comes rushing in. "What's going on?!" Nurse Joy questions. "It's my Squirtle, it got beat pretty bad!" Sid exclaims. "Don't worry, I'll heal him right away!" Nurse Joy takes the Pokémon and hands it to Chansey. They go to the back door.  
>"Sid, what happened?" Leaf said walking up to him.<br>"I fought a Wingull, and it was a complete OP Pokémon! It used a move I've never seen before!"  
>Kenny rushes in. "Sid are you ok?" Kenny asks looking worried.<br>"I'm ok Ken, my Squirtle ain't though," Sid states looking at the back door.  
>Red and Satoshi walk up to them.<br>"So what now?" They all look at each other.  
>"Misty. She's the only reason why I'm still in the city," Satoshi said.<br>"Aw, Satoshi that was so cute!" Leaf said feeling her face.  
>Satoshi blushes. "I didn't mean it like that!" he said.<br>"He has a point however," Kenny states.  
>"It don't matter, we can beat her! Right Ken?" Sid sets an arm around Kenny who said nothing back in return.<br>"I think I could take her, I mean, I do have my Bulba!" Leaf exclaims. She twirls.  
>"I need more Pokémon," Red states.<br>"Pikachu refuses to challenge her..." Satoshi states.  
>"When should we battle her?" Sid questions.<br>"I'm doing it tomorrow, it's late. Have you seen Brock?" Leaf said.  
>"He's going about in Cerulean City. He has a big fan base here like in Pewter City. I think I'm off to go see Bill," Satoshi states starting to gather his things.<br>"I'll go with you," Red said.  
>"I'll go too," Leaf said.<br>"It's getting dark, be careful," Kenny states.  
>"Why don't you come with us Kenny?" Leaf asked looking at him.<br>"I think I'll stay here with Sid. He needs me," Kenny says.  
>Sid smiles at that.<br>"Ok then. We'll be back. See you later!" And with that they left. The Pokémon Center was quiet now.  
>Kenny sighs and walks up to the couch. Sid follows.<br>"Ken, you won't believe what happened back at the Cape! Lacy, she's totally into me!" Sid states with a wide and blushing smile.  
>"Oh...really?"<br>"Yeah! Dude, I mean she's smokin' hot and I'm surprised that she'll want to go out with someone like me," Sid said looking at the ceiling.  
>"You have no idea who really likes you until you notice I guess," Kenny said looking at the ground sadly.<br>"I know right. She asked me to go with her on the journey. I panicked. I didn't know what to say."  
>Kenny can feel his heart sink lower.<br>"I mean, it'll be cool to travel with her, but I don't want to leave you Ken," Sid said.  
>Kenny looks at Sid. They give an awkward stare. Kenny looks away. "It's ok if you want to go with her Sid... I mean I understand if you would want to go with her, she's cute and all," Kenny said.<br>Sid was shocked when he said that. "You would want me to go with her? Why? I thought that you and I were gonna travel? Don't you want me to travel with you?"  
>Kenny gets up. "Um, I have to go to the restroom, would you excuse me?" Kenny swiftly walks away.<br>Sid notices his reaction.  
>He was confused. So Kenny wants him to go with Lacy?<p>

~~~~~~Red, Leaf, and Satoshi

"Hey Red, something that I've been trying to tell you. How come you went all ballistic on me when Sid was asking us who Kenny liked?" Satoshi questioned.  
>"Are you blind Satoshi? Obviously Kenny has a crush on Sid," Red states.<br>Leaf smiles at that. "Oh my God, you noticed? Aren't they cute together? Oooh, they'll make the cutest couple ever!" Leaf said clapping her hands.  
>"Really? How come you didn't want Sid to know that Kenny likes boys?" Satoshi questions.<br>"You really suck in these love related subjects don't you Satoshi?" Red states looking annoyed.  
>"I don't get it," Satoshi said.<br>"You don't get anything, Satoshi," Leaf said looking unimpressed.  
>"I did manage to go out with you though," Satoshi said blushing.<br>Leaf and Red stop. "We agreed to never talk about this Ash!" Leaf and Red exclaim.  
>"Ok, ok, ok! Calm down!" Satoshi said looking uneasy.<br>Red looks at Leaf and then turns away.  
>"What happened in Trainer School stays in Trainer School," Leaf said closing her eyes and raising a finger.<br>"No it doesn't."  
>They all turn to see a boy with purple hair. "What the? Who are you?" Satoshi questions.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry, I wouldn't think you would remember someone who left and was your best friend since they were kids."  
>Satoshi eyes widen. "Paul?"<br>Red and Leaf look at him closely.  
>"That can't be Paul, he had brown hair," Red said.<br>"And he didn't have such a menacing look on their face," Leaf examines.  
>"Shut up you two. Satoshi, I've been for this day ever since you broke my Pokeball."<br>Satoshi stares. "I don't know what to say," Satoshi said looking shocked.  
>"Don't talk, battle me," Paul said.<br>"You don't have to be so rude," Satoshi said.  
>Paul said nothing.<p>

Paul closes his eyes, squeezing the Pokeball tightly in his hands and then opens his eyes. He then simply tosses his Pokeball to the ground. A flying type bird came out.  
>Satoshi sets his cap backwards and closes his fist. Satoshi points to Paul. "Go Pikachu!" Satoshi exclaims as his Pokémon that was on his shoulder jumps into action.<br>He takes out his Pokedex.  
><em><strong>"Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice."<strong>_  
>Satoshi smiles.<br>"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!"  
><em>Pikaaaaachuuuu!<br>_The electric hits the Starly before it could even move. It was super effective, and it was a one hit KO!  
>"What?" Paul questions.<br>"Alright Pikachu! Haha! Who's next Paul?"  
>Paul growls and throws a Pokeball to the ground. It was a yellow Pokémon.<br>_**"Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid is the pre-evolved form of Electabuzz. It generates electricity by spinning its arms." **_  
>An electric type huh? "Pikachu return, go Butterfree!" His Bug Type comes right out.<br>"How pathetic," Paul states.  
>"Pathetic?" Satoshi questions.<br>"Elekid, Thunder Punch!" His Pokémon jumps in the air.  
>"Butterfree move away and use Gust!" Satoshi suddenly exclaims.<br>Butterfree dodges the incoming attack and sends a small tornado to Elekid in which it was lifted up in the air and slammed down to the floor. Elekid stood up.  
>"Thunder Punch, now!" Paul said irritated.<br>Elekid swiftly jumps in the and punches the poor Bug Type. It starts to twitch as electricity travels through its whole body. It was super effective! Elekid falls to the ground. Butterfree was still flying.  
>"Butterfree, use Tackle!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>Butterfree dives and flies swiftly towards Elekid. It was a hit, but suddenly Butterfree twitches and is shocked.  
>"Huh?" Satoshi wonders out loud.<br>"Of course someone as pathetic as you wouldn't know about Pokémon Abilities. Elekid, finish it off," Paul states.  
>The Elekid jumps on Butterfree. It punches three brutal faces to Butterfree's face sending shock after shock to Butterfree. It had fainted. Elekid kicks it on its head and walks away to Paul's side.<br>"What was that! You completely beat his Pokémon!" Leaf exclaims.  
>"You wouldn't understand Leaf. I bet your Pokémon are weak as his. I only accept the strongest in my team. All other Pokémon are useless to me," Paul explains returning his Pokémon.<br>Satoshi couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was not Paul years ago.  
>"Go, Pidgeotto!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>"Chimchar, standby!" Paul exclaims.  
>He throws the Pokeball and a Fire Type escapes from the Pokeball. Satoshi takes his Pokedex out.<br>"Chimchar, the Monkey Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out."  
>"Isn't that nice? You got your Chimchar lesson of the day," Paul mocks.<br>"Pidgeotto, use Wing attack!" Satoshi exclaims ignoring Paul.  
>Pidgeotto bent its wings and flapped them really fast, sending two small tornados to Chimchar. It jumps over them. Satoshi and the watching crowd stared in amazement.<br>"Chimchar, use Ember!" Chimchar opens its mouth and sends fire towards Pidgeotto who flies out of the way.  
>"Pidgeotto, use Tackle!" Chimchar jumps out of the way.<br>"I can't help but feel sorry for any Pokémon is stuck with a lousy trainer like you," Pail said. Chimchar laughs.  
>"Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>"Chimchar, Flame Wheel!" Chimchar consumes itself with fire and rolls to Pidgeotto and was a good hit. Pidgeotto falls to the ground but was still in good fighting fit.  
>"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind!" Satoshi exclaims. The Flying Type flapped its wings but it failed!<br>"Now, Chimchar, Ember!" Chimchar sucked in air and releases fire.  
>Pidgeotto flies up into the air.<br>"Wing Attack!" Satoshi exclaims.  
>Pidgeotto does its move and hits Chimchar. It flies a few feet away, knocked out.<p>

Leaf and Red cheer.  
>"Ok Chimchar, return. You're still as useless as can be," Paul said.<br>"Pidgeotto return. You were awesome. Why do you say those things to your Pokémon Paul?"  
>"Whatever Satoshi. I guess you won. Starly, you're finished," Paul said. It threw its Pokeball to the air and the Starly flies off elsewhere, the beam was blue instead of red, indicating the release..<br>"Why'd you do that for?!"  
>"There's a million Starly as strong as that one. Soon as I come up to one, I'll grab it."<br>Paul begins to walk away.  
>"You can't just grab Pokémon and not give them love and care!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>Paul ignores Satoshi and continues to walk off.  
>Red and Leaf walk up to him.<br>"You did it Satoshi! You beat Paul!" Leaf said hugging him.  
>"Well- I did didn't I? Haha!" Satoshi said blushing and rubbing his nose.<br>"Which is good! But, you still have to beat Blue though!" Leaf smiles.  
>Satoshi hung his head. "Don't say that name..."<br>"I think you just found yourself a rival. He was a big jerk," Red states as he shakes his head.  
>"So what now?" Leaf said looking at the lighthouse.<br>"Let's still go there. That is the reason why we even went there in the first place!" Red said.  
>The three of them nod and continued to Bill's place. When they reach the house that was connected to the lighthouse, they noticed that the lights where still on.<br>"He must still be awake then," Satoshi states.  
>"Should we knock?" Leaf questions.<br>"There's a doorbell," Satoshi says. He presses it and suddenly an eerie bell sounds through the whole Route and night.  
>"That was creepy..." Suddenly they hear a loud crashing noise coming from inside.<br>They immediately open the door. They look around.  
>They suddenly see... something standing before them. It was all deformed, fused with different Pokémon.<br>Leaf screams.  
>"Hiya! I'm a Pokémon... ...No I'm not! Call me Bill! I'm a true blue Pokémaniac! Hey! What's with that skeptical look? I'm not you, I up an experiment and got combined with a Pokémon! So, how about it? Help me out there!"<br>They all exchange looks.  
>"I don't know..." Satoshi said.<br>"Are you really Bill? You look so... ugly," Leaf contemplates.  
>While all of this was happening, Red was looking around the room.<br>He sees a bunch of paintings with Pokémon. One of them was a silhouette of a Pokémon with glowing blue eyes. Red stares at it, wondering what it could be.  
>"No!? Come on, you gotta help a guy in deep trouble! What do you say, chief? Please?" Bill begs.<br>Leaf and Satoshi exchange looks.  
>"Ok, we'll help."<br>"OK? All right! When I'm in the Teleporter, go to my PC and run the Cell Separation System!" Bill tells Satoshi and Leaf. He runs into the pod.  
>Leaf and Satoshi walk up to his computer. They press a button. Suddenly the pods begin to start up, and a blinding light escapes from them. The kids cover their eyes as they see the second open. The lights fade. They see a man come out of the pod.<br>"Yeehah! Thanks, bud! I owe you one!" Bill cries out. He walks to a mirror. "Great, my hair turned green again. Oh well. So, did you come to see my Pokémon collection?" Bill asks.  
>"Actually we did, but now, I'm more interested in what you were doing," Red said.<br>"Yeah, it's weird seeing you in that creepy state of yours. Like I thought I was going to have a heart attack," Leaf said.  
>"Oh, well you see I study Pokémon, and that leads me to be quite crazy in my research. I wanted to be a Clefairy so I can see how things are like to be one. It's important for my research," Bill states looking through his computer.<br>"What happened? You weren't a Clefairy at all!" Satoshi said.  
>"No, I wasn't. My computer has been having problems lately, and unfortunately, I was transformed to a CuboneClefairy/Kabuto/Rattata/Nidoran. I imagined it wasn't the best of sights." Bill walks through a tall door that had many squares that were made up of many different carvings of Pokémon. The kids follow him.  
>"So you wanted to be a Clefairy?" Red questions.<br>"Only temporarily. You see, getting inside its skin helps me get inside its head."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"There are many kinds of Pokémon, and I want to understand how they live, becoming them is one way of figuring out how they're like. As Pokémon Trainers, you are lucky to try to catch them all, though impossible. There are so many Pokémon, at first people thought that there were 150 types of Pokémon, obviously that was a lie. I believe that there is more than six hundred Pokémon out there."  
>The kids suddenly realize that they were inside the lighthouse now.<br>"Wow," said a voice. They all turn to see a man in a Team Rocket suit.  
>"Haha, tell me more! I want to know more!" the man claps.<br>"Hey, you're that guy from the bridge!" Red exclaims.  
>"And you're that kid who didn't want to join Team Rocket!" the grunt said.<br>"How'd you get in here?" Bill asked.  
>"Well, people don't lock their doors for some reason! I mean they have to know that we're out there by now right?" the grunt said.<br>"You're going to jail, I'm calling the cops!" Bill said.  
>The grunt began to laugh. They stare at him.<br>Suddenly his face turned evil and twisted. "I don't think so!" the grunt said raising his Pokeball.  
>"Pikachu, go!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>Pikachu jumps in the middle of the room.  
>"Call the police!" Satoshi said to the others.<br>Leaf stands beside him. "I'll back you up Satoshi." Red and Bill run elsewhere.  
>"Go Zubat!" the grunt yells. A Zubat comes out.<br>"Pikachu, ThunderShock!" Pikachu jumps in the air. It sends electricity to Zubat. It was super effective! The opponent's Zubat fainted! Satoshi wins the match!  
>The grunt smiles. "That's ok! Petrel has another Pokémon!" He looks in his pockets. "Damn, I ran out of Pocket Monsters..." he said backing up.<br>"Just give up!" Satoshi said.  
>"Um, how about no," Petrel said.<br>He runs to a different door which leads to the top of the lighthouse.  
>"You're not getting away!" Satoshi exclaims. He runs after him. "Satoshi wait!" Leaf says. Pikachu jumps on her shoulder. They run up the fleet of stairs.<br>Petrel bursts out the door, and when he realizes that he should've stopped running it was too late: he trips over the lighthouse, screaming as he fell. Satoshi and Leaf appear at the top and look around. Satoshi looks at the edge and sees him falling.  
>"He jumped off the freaking lighthouse?" Leaf says in disbelief.<br>"Yeah. Let's go tell Red and Bill," Satoshi states.  
>"Right."<br>They race down the stairs.

~~~~~~~Sid and Kenny  
>It was now the next morning.<br>Kenny wakes up. He had taken a long time in the Pokémon Center's restroom. He had decided to take a shower in the private showers for Pokémon Trainers that they have. After his shower he came out to encounter a worried Sid.  
>"I thought you left outside or something dude," Sid said to him.<br>"I'm ok Sid, really. You should stop worrying about me so much," Kenny said. He sits on the couch.  
>"Sorry, we are partners you know. I'm tired as hell," Sid said stretching before he sits down on the couch.<br>"Goodnight Sid," Kenny stated.  
>"Yeah, see ya tomorrow Ken," Sid said.<p>

Kenny sighs. Maybe he should just go challenge Misty. He gets up and walks outside. He sees Leaf standing outside. "Hey Kenny!" she said.  
>"Hey Leaf..." Kenny said.<br>"What's wrong?" she questions.  
>"Oh Leaf, everything is wrong. I thought I could get Sid to go out with me, I was wrong. You should've seen how Sid was acting when Lacy won a battle against me, it was pure...excitement. I can truly tell his affection towards her is more than just a friend," Kenny states his woes.<br>"Kenny, you shouldn't be doubting yourself! Besides, I'm sure that Sid just hasn't seen you as more than a friend yet. He's thought about it, but he hasn't seen it yet. That Lacy slut is nothing but a pain the ass! I swear, it's like she's doing this on purpose!" Leaf said trying to control her anger.  
>"Oh Leaf. Dom isn't helping me either, he keeps pressuring me to leave Sid and go with him. I just don't know what to do," Kenny said.<br>"Dom is nothing but trouble too. Look I think you should like battle Misty. Maybe a battle should freshen your brain up," Leaf said to Kenny.

The talking friends fail to notice Sid had waken up. He walks up to the door. He sees the two of them talking. "Leaf and Kenny? I gotta find out what they're talking about!" Sid thinks out loud. He sneaks up behind a trash can. He listens.  
>"-I'll tell him that we're not traveling then. I hope he can understand, I don't want to hurt his feelings," Sid hears Kenny say.<br>"What?!" Sid hisses.  
>"Kenny, you know that he'll understand. Hell, if he doesn't that's too bad! Besides, you've been with him the longest so he has no choice but to leave you!" Leaf said.<br>Sid can feel his heart sink. Kenny...he wants to leave him?  
>"Ok then. I'll talk to Dom after I finish battling Misty. I'm sure he'll want to know my response after that talk we had yesterday. He was so happy when we were together, it felt like old times," Kenny stated.<br>"Well get going Kenny. I want you to show Misty who's best!" Leaf said winking at him. Kenny smiles and runs off.  
>Sid felt weird. That whole conversation.<br>Kenny does want to leave him. He's going away, and he's leaving him to Dom!  
>Dom! Why-? How?<br>Kenny said that he would never leave him! Sid walks away. He walks down to Route 24. He looks at the bridge. So Kenny is leaving him. Wow. Sid felt weird.  
>Something inside him was boiling.<br>It was anger? What was it? It's whenever he thinks about Dom though. Dom pisses him off greatly.  
>Why does Kenny even want to travel with him anyway? All Dom wants is Kenny's body! Wait- did he just think that? Kenny is an attractive person anyhow, no wonder Dom is after Kenny...! Why is he having these thoughts! Why did he just imagine Kenny and Dom together as a couple!<br>"I don't want that! I'm the one who has to be doing that!" Sid exclaims.  
>People around him stare.<br>Sid freezes. Mostly because he realized what he said. He thought of Kenny as his boyfriend!?  
>Sid runs through Route 25.<br>"Go Wooper!" Sid exclaims.  
>"Wooper, you and I need to release all these weird things that I'm thinking out of my head. Let's battle Pokémon right now!"<br>Sid sees a Pokémon. He takes out his Pokedex.  
>"Oddish; Number 043. The weed Pokémon. Its scientific name is "Oddium Wanderus." At night, it is said to walk nearly 1,000 feet on its two roots. It may be mistaken for a clump of weeds. If you try to yank it out of the ground, it shrieks horribly."<br>Sid doesn't care that much. "Wooper, let's do this!" Sid exclaims.  
>In a distance Red was trying to catch a Poliwag.<br>"You're destined to be my first Pokémon, so I'll make this count!" Red exclaims.

~~~~~~Cerulean City Gym  
>Kenny enters her Misty's Gym. He wasn't surprised by how big the place was. There was a narrow path that lead directly to Misty who was sitting on a matt. The gym was mostly all covered in water. A few trainers where swimming around. Two trainers in particular were wearing bathing suits.<br>Misty was wearing her blue bikini. "Hi Kenny!" Misty exclaims from her spot which was a tiny bit far from where Kenny was standing.  
>"Hey Misty. So I'm guessing that I have to battle your trainees right?" Kenny questions.<br>"You've got that right! You know, yesterday, I was beat by Blue. I won't let that happen anymore Kenny! My Pokémon's offense will pulverize your Pokémon Kenny! I'll be waiting here!" Misty exclaims.  
>Kenny nods. "Sandshrew isn't going to be good here. It's time for my Deerling to shine once again!"<br>Kenny walks up to a trainee. "You won't get pass me!" he said.  
>"Oh yeah? Go Deerling!" Kenny shouts. His Pokémon comes right out.<br>"Go Horsea!" the man exclaims.  
>"Deerling, use Double Kick!" Kenny shouts. His Deerling kicks once then twice. The Horsea stood!<br>"Horsea, Tackle!" The Water Pokémon tackles Deerling. Deerling almost falls into the water.  
>"Deerling watch your balance, this place is too narrow!" Kenny shouts.<br>Deerling nods but was skeptical about the battle. "Horsea, Tackle it in the water!" the swimmer said.  
>Horsea does so, and Deerling was thrown in the water. "No Deerling!" Kenny exclaims.<br>"Horsea, Tackle!" The Horsea zooms through the water, knocking Deerling a few feet away.  
>"Deerling, get out!" Kenny exclaims. Deerling starts to swim towards him, but was too weak.<br>"One more Tackle! Finish it!" the swimmer exclaims. Deerling was hit, and this time it stopped swimming. It was now floating on the water.  
>"Deerling, return! I guess I have no choice, go Sandshrew!" Sandshrew gets out. It looks around. It sees water around the gym. It looks at Kenny with an annoyed face.<br>"I know, I'm sorry, your first gym and I'm forcing you on water..."  
>Sandshrew shakes its head. Suddenly it was blasted by water. Sandshrew rolls and faints.<br>"Wow Kenny! You really need to get more Pokémon!" Misty said coming forward.  
>The swimmers laugh at Kenny. He returns Sandshrew to his Pokeball.<br>"...I tried, I thought-"  
>"Kenny, you seriously disappointed me. You're smarter than all of us, and yet you don't have enough Pokémon! I'm not trying to be a jerk to you, I'm telling this as a Gym Leader. Trainers are supposed to get more Pokémon and train them! You really thought you were going to win by two Pokémon? Kenny, get your shit together, and come back when you have a descent team!" Misty said looking angry.<br>Kenny didn't know what to say. "I-"  
>"Come back you actually can beat me. You really pissed me off Kenny!" Misty said as she turned away and walked away.<br>Kenny stares. He slowly walks off the gym. Misty looks back at him.  
>"Wow sis, that was like so rude," Daisy said.<br>"I have to be tough on him, if not, he won't win any Gym Badges that way. How is he supposed to beat me if he can't even get pass the trainee? He needs to toughen up."  
>Misty dives in her pool.<p>

Kenny solemnly walks up to Leaf.  
>"You lost?" Leaf asked after seeing his face.<br>"Yeah, I didn't even defeat the trainee," Kenny said.  
>"That is bad Kenny. Go to Route 25. Train. Catch Pokémon. You have the same problem as Red. You only have Pokémon that were handed to you. You need to catch more Pokémon. I think Sid is over at Route 25. You should go join him," Leaf states.<br>"I will. Would you like to join me?" Kenny asked.  
>"Thanks, but I have to go buy Potions. I'm thinking of battling Misty myself. By the way, have you seen Blue?"<br>"Misty was defeated by him yesterday. He's actually moving on."  
>Leaf stays quiet.<br>"You alright Leaf?" Kenny asks.  
>"I'll manage. Sometimes, I wonder if Blue will ever have time for me," Leaf said as she walks away.<br>Kenny reaches out but stops himself. Maybe she needs time.

"Wooper, use Mud Bomb!" Sid cries.  
>The Wooper jumps into the air and spits out a giant ball of mud to the poor Weepinbell. It faints.<br>Wooper falls to the ground of tiredness. Sid looks around. He was sweating too, and he didn't even know why. Was it really that hot? Sid sits on the floor. Maybe he should go back to the Pokémon Center. Unless Kenny was already there. Sid sighs.  
>Kenny walks up to him. "Hey Sid," he said.<br>"Oh...hey Kenny..." Sid said looking uneasy.  
>"I need to talk to you Sid, I-"<br>"I already know what it's about Ken, and I see you're point. It's about Dom isn't right?" Sid states.  
>Kenny looks surprised. "You know about me and Dom not-"<br>Sid smiles, "Yeah, and I get it, you've known him for almost all your life so I guess that in the end you decided to go with him huh?"  
>Kenny's eyes widen. "Huh? Sid, I'm-"<br>"It's ok Ken, I heard you and Leaf talking back in Cerulean City. You want to go with Dom. I'll be ok really," Sid said.  
>"What?! Sid what are you talking about?"<br>Sid returns his Wooper. Sid starts walking down to Route 24.  
>"Sid, where are you going? I'm not traveling with Dom! I'm traveling with you!" Kenny stated.<br>"Look Ken, don't lie to me, I heard everything, I'll go away now." Sid then runs away.  
>Kenny stares.<p>

Dom was watching the whole thing go down. "I told you. Sooner or later they will come to us," Lacy said.  
>Kenny stares at Sid walk away.<br>"Well, I guess that you now realize that Sid is going with me, so why don't you just go away?" Lacy said to Kenny walking up to him.  
>"Go away Lacy, leave me alone," Kenny stated walking away.<br>Lacy grabs his arm. "I saw you lose epically to Misty. Or should I say her trainee," Lacy states with a smirk.  
>"Whatever Lacy, you can go away now," Kenny said.<br>Lacy flashed a badge. Kenny gasps.  
>"That's right, I beat Misty. While she yelled at you for failing, I won and got her approval. And-" she throws her Pokeball at the floor and a Pokémon comes out, "I got my Snivy evolved. Kenny, meet Servine!"<br>The Pokémon raises a paw in a cockish manner. Kenny looks at Lacy.  
>"You're such a waste. You thought you could get Sid? Well you're so wrong!" Lacy exclaims while her left eye twitched. Kenny stares in horror.<br>"What was that about me?"  
>The rivals turn to see Sid.<br>"Oh hey Sid! How are you doing?" Lacy asks.  
>"Hey Lacy. Hey Ken, can we talk about this whole thing? I realized walking away from it won't be needed right?" Sid said.<br>"Actually, Kenny and I were just talking about it. He agreed to let you travel with me. He was telling me that he was planning on going with Dom now. He said it'll be for the best," Lacy said.  
>Sid's eyes immediately turned sorrowful. "Oh... is that true Ken? You really want me to go with Lacy?"<br>Kenny looks at Sid then at Lacy who gave him a death look.  
>"Sid, I would like to say goodbye, since you are here. Lacy is correct. This is our depart. Lacy will be more of a guide than I would ever be, therefore... you can travel with her if you wish. I have decided to travel with Dom," Kenny said trying to hold in all the tears.<br>Sid stares in disbelief. "Kenny, you can't be serious right now. You're just going to leave me? For Dom? Did you forget that he likes you as in he wants to date you? You promised me back in Viridian Forest-"  
>"Sid, listen to me, I already said that I'm traveling with Dom. It's not personal. I'm sure you'll understand why I'm doing this. Stop making this harder than it is." Kenny begins to walk away.<br>"Kenny, I want to travel with you! You've been so nice to me since the beginning! I want you to go out with me!" Sid screams.  
>Kenny stops in his tracks.<br>"WHAT?!" Lacy yells.  
>Dom who was watching the whole scene swallows his chocolate bar and starts to choke on it. Red who was not to far away from where the scene was taking place was staring with wide eyes.<br>Sid was breathing heavily. He suddenly realized what he just said.  
>"Sid, did you just say that you want to go out with me?" Kenny said looking at him.<br>Sid was frozen. "I-I-I don't know. I have no idea why I said that. Kenny, I just don't want you to leave me. I'm hopeless without you. I am. I don't want you to go because I got used to you already. All you're smart words and everything. Kenny, I need you," Sid stated.  
>Kenny's face became consumed by tears. He was about to run to his arms but he sees Lacy jump in front of Sid.<br>"Sid, Kenny already made up his mind to go and join Dom. Besides, you'll have more fun with me than with Kenny!" Lacy said. She hugs him.  
>"I think you'll prefer my company," Lacy smirks. Sid looks down at Lacy. He looks at Kenny.<br>"I want to travel with Kenny, Lacy, I already got used to him." Lacy shakes her head. "I guess Kenny hasn't, that's why he's leaving." Sid turns to Kenny who had his back turned on them. "Ken..."  
>"See you around Sid," was all Kenny said for the rest of day. He runs off down the bridge to Cerulean City.<br>Sid looks down at the floor.  
>"Sid, it's ok. In the end, we all saw it coming. I was going to get you one way or another," Lacy states trying to hold in a laugh.<br>"I-I need a moment alone. Then we can- you know. Travel. Travel," Sid rushes off.  
>Lacy flips her hair. "I always get what I want."<br>Red was looking all this go down. He stares at Lacy with angered eyes.

~~~~~~Leaf Vs. Misty  
>Leaf enters the gym.<br>"Finally! Someone I wanted to see! Besides Red and Satoshi of course. Leaf, I'll show how you how being a true Gym Leader is like!" Misty exclaims from the far end of the gym.  
>Leaf stares at the gym. "This place is like a pool. Typical for someone who trains with Water Types."<br>Leaf takes a few steps forward. Suddenly someone throws water at Leaf. She screams. "What the hell?!" Leaf shouts.  
>The swimmer exits the water and stands on the narrow path. "I'm first up! Let's do this!" The swimmer sends out Horsea.<br>"Go, Bulba!" Leaf exclaims. Her Pokémon comes right out.  
>"Horsea, Smokescreen!" the swimmer shouts.<br>"Bulba, dodge it, and Vine Whip!" Leaf tells her Pokémon. Bulbasaur jumps in the air invading the attack. Still in the air, Bulba sends vines out and smacks the poor Horsea into the water. The Pokémon floated in the water.  
>"Dammit! Go Shellder!" A Pokémon came out.<br>"Bulba, Vine Whip!" Bulba does its move, and knocks it out.  
>"That can't be!" the swimmer shouts. Leaf flips her hair and walks towards Misty with her nose up in the air. She reaches the end. Misty stood before Leaf.<br>"Wow. You actually reached me. Now that's a shocker for a girly girl," Misty said wiping water of her face. "Of course. I'll beat anyone that's in my way," Leaf states in a cocky manner. Misty smiles and said, "Leaf, you're a new face! You clearly don't know about me! Only those trainers who have a policy about Pokémon can turn pro. What is your approach when you catch and train Pokémon? My policy is an all-out offensive with Water-type Pokémon!"

Misty twirls around, sending water all over the place, she stops and extends her arm up in the air and extends the other one. She smiles, sets her hand next to her face and shows a piece sign. "I choose you, Staryu!" Misty exclaims.  
>"Go Bulba!" Leaf shouts.<br>"Staryu, Tackle!" Misty yells twirling around.  
>Staryu flies towards Bulba, knocking it a few feet away.<br>"Bulba, Vine Whip!" Leaf exclaims.  
>Staryu dodges the attack. It jumps in the water. Leaf stares in horror.<br>"Staryu, Tackle!" Misty exclaims raising her arm.  
>Bulba looked around the pool to try to point out from where it was going to attack. The hit came from the right. Bulba was knocked in the air.<br>"Water Pulse!" The Staryu collects water and sends three circular rings of water towards Bulba. The attack connected, sending Bulba all the way up in the roof. Bulba screams and began to fall again.  
>"Tackle!" Misty yells.<br>Staryu waited for the right moment, and struck. Bulba was knocked into the water.  
>"Bulba!" Leaf shouts.<br>"Finish it Staryu!" Misty commands. Staryu dives in the water.  
>"Bulba, swim!" Leaf yells.<br>Bulba tries its best to swim to shore. The gym had turned silent, all you can hear where the frantic cries of Bulba trying to reach the narrow pathway. It reached it and took a sigh of relief. Staryu comes from the right and knocks out Bulba. It faints. Misty stares at Leaf.  
>"Go, Nidoran!" Leaf yells. Nidoran comes out.<br>"Staryu, Water Pulse!" Nidoran was blasted in the air.  
>"Tackle!" Staryu flies off and hits Nidoran in which it falls in the water.<br>"No!" Leaf shouts. Misty smiles. She twirls around and yells out "Tackle again!"  
>Staryu jumps in the water. Nidoran swam swiftly and made it to the narrow bridge.<br>"Nidoran jump and Double Kick!" Nidoran jumps just as Staryu was about to tackle it into the water. Staryu was still spinning and flying off elsewhere when Nidoran does a double kick to Staryu. It was a critical hit! Staryu started blinking red. Staryu looked weak now.  
>"Let's end this! Staryu, Water Pulse!" Misty sais raising her arm up in the air. Staryu sent water to Nidoran. The Pokémon moved out of the way.<br>"Nidoran, Poison Sting!"  
>Nidoran runs up to Staryu and stabs its front horn. Staryu shakes a little and faints.<br>"Yes!" Leaf exclaims.  
>"You think you're clever Leaf? I'm just get warmed up! Go Starmie!"<br>her Pokémon comes out and shakes out water.  
>"Dammit," Leaf curses.<br>"Water Pulse!" Starmie sent the water move to Nidoran. The move was so fast the Nidoran didn't have time to react. Nidoran was knocked out.  
>"No! Return Nidoran. Go Clefairy!" Her Pokémon comes right out.<br>"Water Pulse!" Clefairy was thrown to the wall. It cracks it, knocking it out. Leaf stares in fear.  
>"Leaf, that was so sad, I love that Pokémon," Misty said regretfully.<br>"Clefairy return, go Butterfree!" Butterfree zooms up into the air.  
>"Starmie, let's finish this match, use Water Pulse!"<br>"Butterfree, Poison Powder!"  
>Butterfree barely dodges the move and sends purple dust to Starmie. The water Pokémon shakes and turns fully purple for a few seconds. It was poisoned.<br>"Starmie, Bubblebeam!" Starmie sends a row of hard bubbles towards Butterfree. The Bug Type was hit, but was still flying.  
>"Tackle!" Leaf exclaims. Butterfree swoops down and tackles Starmie to the floor.<br>"Water Pulse!" Butterfree moves out of the way.  
>"Tackle again!" Leaf shouts. A direct hit. Starmie was now blinking red.<br>"Starmie, take my Potion!" Misty yells.  
>She throws a Potion bottle up in the air. Starmie jumps in the air and breaks it, consuming all the healing products. Starmie regained health.<br>"What? You can use a Potion during battle?!" Leaf exclaims.  
>"Of course you can! Water Pulse now!" Misty shouts.<br>With a final blast, Butterfree was knocked out of the air and floats in the water.  
>"...Butterfree return..." Leaf sadly said.<br>"You put up a great fight Leaf. I'm sure that if you keep training you'll win me in a battle. As for right now, go rest or something. I have to go check up on something right now. If anyone wants to battle, I'll be here," Misty said walking away.  
>Leaf sighs and walks out the gym.<p>

~~~~~~Red and Leaf  
>Red was waiting in the Pokémon Center. Leaf enters. He runs up to her.<br>"Did you win? I was walking by the gym and realized you were battling her," Red stated trying not to sound like he was too interested in her.  
>"Nope, I lost. I thought I could win with my Bulba, but she was the first one out. It takes balls to try to defeat her... Are you going to go battle her right now?" Leaf questions.<br>"I was thinking of doing that. Actually though, I think we need to talk. It's about Kenny, I know how much you two get along," Red stated.  
>"Yeah, what happened?" Leaf asks.<br>"Let's walk, I don't want anyone to hear us," Red said looking around. They exit the Pokémon Center and started walking around Cerulean City.  
>Red was explaining everything that was happening.<br>"UGH! I knew that Lacy slut was going to be a problem! Where's Kenny? Is he ok?"  
>"I don't know, he ran off somewhere. Sid is at Route 25 with Lacy. I'm guessing Dom is with Kenny."<br>"This is all wrong! Ugh! Kenny and Sid were supposed to be the cutest couple ever! Listen Red, can you help me out, and I'll go talk some sense into Sid. Find Kenny for me, and tell him that I'll meet him in the Pokémon Center."  
>Red nods. Leaf was about to go when Red said, "Be careful alright?"<br>Leaf looks at Red who was now facing the other way.  
>"I will be. I will be."<p>

Meanwhile, deep inside Cerulean Cave, a Pokémon was resting. It had its arms crossed and crouching. It was listening to everything outside... the noises... the talks... the Pokémon...  
>Suddenly he hears a laughter. A giggle. A joyful giggle.<br>It is him.  
>It has to be him.<br>It is him.  
>The laughter repeats in his head.<br>It was outside. Because of him, he is here, as an outcast. Because of him, he will never be seen as a normal Pokémon... he isn't a normal Pokémon. He is not a Pokémon. This all his fault...  
>Mew.<br>The Pokémon opens its eyes which were a blue color.  
>It will strike when necessary.<p>

Red walked across the bike shop. He sees two people talking. It was Dom and Kenny. He walks up to them.  
>"Hey Kenny, are you alright?" Red asked.<br>When Kenny faced Red, he notices that Kenny's eyes were watery still.  
>"What are you doing here Red?" Dom asked.<br>Red looks at Dom. "I'm here to check on Kenny. I saw what went down on Route 25. Kenny, don't you think that you're overthinking this? I mean Sid really didn't want to leave you," Red said.  
>Kenny looks at Red.<br>"Well, the decision has already been made. Kenny is traveling with me now, so you don't have to butt in Red," Dom said coldly.  
>Red ignored Dom. "Kenny, do you really want to leave Sid? You've been traveling him since we left Pallet Town. He was counting on you," Red states.<br>"Red, I told you, he is traveling with me," Dom said now getting in front of Red.  
>"Kenny isn't really in the mood to be remembered of that fatass so why don't you just go back to your little princess Grass and leave me and Kenny alone."<br>Red stared at Dom. A cold stare.  
>"Didn't you hear me Red?" Dom asked.<br>"I'm staying with Kenny. You're not traveling with him. He doesn't want to travel with you. He'll travel with Sid. I'm taking him to the Pokémon Center, where Leaf will be there with Sid," Red said with ease.  
>Dom stares in horror. He reaches for his PokeGear.<br>"I knew it. You and Lacy are working together to separate Kenny and Sid," Red states.  
>Dom lets go off his PokeGear. "Prove it!" Dom exclaims.<br>Red takes out his Pokeball.

Dom runs his fingers through his hair and grabs a Pokeball. He enlarges and stares at Red with an evil smile. "Go Chikorita!" Dom shouts.  
>Red tosses his Pokeball at the floor and Charmander comes out.<br>"Charmander, Ember!"  
>Charmander flips its tail and sends fire to Chikorita. It was a direct hit, and Chikorita was already looking weak.<br>"Chikorita, use Poison Powder!" Chikorita shakes and sends purple dust to Charmander. It was poisoned but it still held on.  
>"Charmander, use Ember!"<br>"Dodge it!"  
>Chikorita jumps in the air. "Razor Leaf!"<br>Charmander was cut by the sharp leafs, but resisted. Chikorita falls on the floor.  
>"Charmander Ember!" Charmander sends fire and brutally burns Chikorita. the Grass Type faints.<br>"Go Squirtle!" Dom exclaims.  
>Squirtle comes right out. "Charmander return, go Bulbasaur!"<br>Red's Pokémon comes out.  
>"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur sends two vines that hit Squirtle. It sends it up in the air. It falls on its head.<br>"Squirtle, use Ice Beam!"  
>"What?" Squirtle absorbed air and puffed out a beam of blue. It hits Bulbasaur and it faints.<br>"TM bitch," Dom said with a smirk.  
>"Go Charmander!" Red exclaims.<br>His Pokémon comes out.  
>"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" With a single blast, Red's Pokémon knocked to the floor. Charmander wasn't looking too good. The poison made it worse.<br>"Finish him!" Dom exclaims. Squirtle sends a water to Charmander.  
>"Charmander dodge and Ember!"<br>Charmander does a backflip, dodging the water and while still in the air sends fire from its mouth to Squirtle. The Water Type flinches. When Charmander lands on the floor, Red tells him to use Scratch. Charmander charges and scratches Squirtle in which the Pokémon was thrown up in the air. Charmander then scratches it again, making it spin around in circles before it lands on the floor, fainted. Dom stares in horror.  
>Red returns Charmander. He walks up to Dom.<br>"Keep your damn money. Kenny let's go," Red states.  
>Kenny walks up to Red. Dom looks at Kenny.<br>"It's Red. You don't say no to Red," Kenny said softly.  
>Red and Kenny walk off. Dom stares at them walk away.<br>He immediately calls Lacy. "Hey, Leaf is heading to get Sid!"

"You're right. She's already here," Lacy said.  
>Leaf walks up to Lacy. Sid was sitting on a log looking at Leaf come over. Lacy hangs up.<br>"Hey Leaf, I didn't know that you would be coming," Lacy stated.  
>"Cut the crap Lacy. Stop being a little nosy bitch, and let Kenny and Sid be!" Leaf exclaims.<br>Sid stands up. "Leaf, what are you doing?!" Sid exclaims.  
>"Sid, whatever you heard, you got it all wrong," Leaf said.<br>"What do you mean? I heard you and Kenny talking in the morning, Kenny was about to go talk to Dom. He wants to travel with him," Sid said.  
>Lacy smiles at that.<br>"You didn't hear the full conversation. He was going to go tell Dom that he will not travel with him. He didn't want to hurt his feelings since he likes Kenny," Leaf states.  
>Sid's eyes widen. Lacy noticed.<br>"It doesn't matter! Kenny is with Dom now! Sid and I agreed to leave once he beats Misty!" Lacy shouts.  
>"I don't think so. Sid, go back with Kenny. He's really sad that he had to leave you especially since you guys promised and all. He keeps his promises," Leaf states.<br>Sid smiles at that. Lacy was panicking.  
>"No! No! Sid, what about me? You're just going to leave me?" Lacy questions.<br>"Oh shut the hell up! Come on Sid, your partner is waiting for you!" Leaf said smiling.  
>Lacy notices Sid's blush when Leaf said partner. Lacy's eye twitches.<br>She looks at Leaf. Suddenly she slaps her. "Bitch! Sid is mine!" Lacy exclaims.  
>Sid stares in horror.<br>Feeling her face, Leaf stares in disbelief at Lacy.  
>"You want to get down you little slut? Ok let's go!"<br>Leaf jumps on Lacy. They both were on the floor punching each other and pulling hair. Dust flies everywhere. Sid stares, uncertain on what to do.  
>"What in the world do you think you're doing?!"<br>Leaf was still grabbing Lacy's hair and was on top of her. It was Officer Jenny looking angrier than ever.  
>"Officer Jenny!" Leaf exclaims slamming Lacy's head on the floor, making her scream.<br>Leaf and Lacy stand up quickly.  
>"You girls are in big trouble for what you just did!" Officer Jenny states.<br>Leaf and Lacy exchange looks. "Great," Sid stated looking annoyed.

~~~~~~Red

Leaf and Lacy sat in different jail holders. Red was still shaking his head.  
>"That was so stupid of you guys," Red states looking mad.<br>"It was all her fault. If she would've just let me be with Sid. Now I'm locked in here like some druggie!" Lacy exclaims in agony.  
>"Oh shut up. We're both paying the price," Leaf states while playing with her hair. She looked sad that she was locked in there.<br>"Leaf, cheer up, you'll be out of there soon," Red said trying to make her smile.  
>Leaf looks at him. She walks up to him and sets her hands on the bars. "Remember how rebellious I was back then? I mean, I used to scam people money and stuff. Sometimes, I would wonder if I'll end up in jail. Now look at me," Leaf says looking sad.<br>Red reaches to her face.  
>"Those memories need to leave Leaf. You're not the same anymore. You're Leaf. Not Ms. Scammy Green," Red states.<br>Leaf presses her cheek on Red's rough hand. "I just want to get out of here. I'll dirty my suit you know," Leaf jokes.  
>Red smiles.<br>"Hello?! I'm still here!" Lacy said interrupting their moment.  
>"Oh look the fly is still in here," Leaf said with annoance.<br>Red sighs. "I'll visit in the morning. You should be able to get out then. I have to check up on Kenny."  
>Leaf nods. She feels his hand slip away. She stares at him leave. She smiles to herself.<br>"And you call me a slut." Leaf turns to Lacy. "You are!" Leaf shouts.  
>"Really? I'm after Sid. You're after Red and Blue!" Lacy exclaims standing up.<br>Leaf blushes.  
>"You think I haven't noticed? The way you're all stupid with Blue. The way you just melt with Red. You want Red and Blue. It's sad really," Lacy states throwing herself on the bed.<br>"Whatever. I don't have to listen to you!" Leaf said sitting down on the bed.  
>"Ok Leaf Green. I've done the same mistake as you. I feel in love with these two guys and in the end I ended up with neither. You're heading in that direction. Or you'll get one and destroy the other," Lacy continues to talk.<br>Leaf ignores her, but deep inside... she felt that this was going to happen.

Red enters the Pokémon Center. Kenny was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Kenny?" Red asks Satoshi.  
>"He went off to Route 25," Satoshi replies.<br>Red was about to exit when he sees Sid sitting down on the couch. He looked guilty.  
>Red walks up to him. "Sid, let's go. We're going to go find Kenny," Red tells him.<br>Sid looks up. "I don't know dude, I think I'm done being part of his journey now. I've caused so much trouble. Look where I ended up leaving Leaf and Lacy. It's my fault that they fought..." Sid states.  
>"Stop being a little stuck-up and be a freaking man!" Red said closing his fists.<br>Sid looks shocked.  
>"You're bigger and stronger than most kids and here you are whining like a little girl! Go talk to Kenny right now!" Red states looking pissed.<br>"Uh ok dude chill out!" Sid said. He stands up. He walks out of the Pokémon Center.  
>Satoshi was staring at Red. "You scare me sometimes," he said. Pikachu nods its head.<br>"I'm Red, I'm supposed to be scary," Red states.  
>"That's an understatement," said a voice. It was Misty.<br>She was wearing a yellow bikini now.  
>"Misty!" Red said while Satoshi stood up.<br>"I'm still waiting to face you two. Blue already moved on to Vermillion City!" she said.  
>"Aww! Gary is beating us!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>"No way, Blue beat you?" Red asked.  
>"Yes he did. He won fair and square. I'll be waiting in my gym. You guys better hurry though, it's pretty late," Misty said leaving.<br>"Great, Gary motherfreaking Oak is beating me," Satoshi said.  
>Brock enters the room. He was shirtless and had kiss marks all over the place. He was blushing uncontrollably.<br>"I'm not going to ask," Satoshi states looking annoyed.  
>Red was now thinking about Blue. Why is Blue one step ahead of him? Maybe he should be training out there. Red walks of the Pokémon Center. He walks to Route 24.<p>

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid

Sid looks at Kenny who was sitting on a bench. It was the same bench that he was sitting with Lacy. The stars were starting to show. Kenny gets up and walks up to the railing and looks over the cliff. Sid sighs and walks up to Kenny.  
>He looks at Kenny. "What's up Ken?" Sid said with a wide smile.<br>Kenny was shocked. "Sid? What are you doing here?" Kenny questions.  
>"I wanted to say sorry for being an ass earlier today, I assumed too much," Sid said rubbing the back of his head. Kenny said nothing and looks out into the ocean.<br>"Sid, I should be apologizing to you. I thought that you actually wanted to travel with Lacy. I guess that when you went here in the Cape with Lacy I got somewhat... jealous." Kenny looks at Sid.  
>At first Sid didn't say anything but then said, "Actually, I didn't even like it being here with her. I felt so awkward you know. She's hot and all, but I want to really finish this journey with you. I promised to be your companion dude, and I want to keep that promise."<br>Silence.  
>Kenny looks at the sea. "Why did you ask me in the first place Sid? I know that you've answered in the past, yet I want to know why. I'm nothing but a nerd. I'm with books, sometimes, I can't stand not reading something. You and I are complete opposites. Why are you traveling with me?"<br>Sid gets a little bit closer to Kenny.  
>"Ken, I don't know why. It's like it was meant to happen you know. I didn't want to travel alone, and you were there. We both were late to get our starters and it just happened. I don't know how I would've made it here without you. I suck at talking with other people, yet when I'm with you I feel alright, alright? That's why I felt so bummed out that you were going away."<br>Kenny this whole time was blushing while Sid said all those things.  
>"Ken, you didn't mean all those things right? That you wanted to travel with Dom?" Sid asked.<br>"No! Absolutely not. Sid, what Dom and I had was fascinating beyond words, but unfortunately, he left me, and I was alone. I suppose seeing you with Lacy made me feel lonesome; therefore the only other option was Dom. He left me, and I thought you were leaving as well," Kenny said.  
>Sid got closer, inches apart. "I won't leave unless I die dude. I won't leave you, not for the hottest girl in the world! You've been so nice to me and all, why would I leave you? We're companions remember?"<br>Kenny smiles. "Yes, yes we are. Sid, I wouldn't leave you," Kenny said turning his body.  
>Suddenly they were both inches apart, staring at each other's eyes. Kenny's heart was racing. Sid looked so serious.<br>"So partners? Until the end?" Sid said extending his hand. Kenny looks at his hand then at his beautiful brown eyes.  
>Kenny shakes it. "Partners, until the very end." Kenny said with a smile.<br>They turn to the ocean.  
>"About that one Lacy thing. Ken, if she's still into me after we're done with the journey, then I'll go after her, not before. Trainer first, love second. I promise you that!" Sid said smiling.<br>Kenny nods his head. They stare out into the ocean.  
>A couple passes them. "Don't those two look cute together?" the girls says. "Yeah, but not as cute as us babe," the guys says.<br>Kenny and Sid look at each other. They burst out laughing.  
>"Oh man, that was hilarious!" Sid cries out.<br>"I have to admit, that was rather random!" Kenny exclaims, laughing.  
>"I know right?! Imagine you and I dating? I wonder how that'll turn out!" Sid states.<br>They suddenly stop laughing and turn to each other.  
>Kenny has a nosebleed.<br>Sid turns around blushing.  
>They stay quiet for three seconds.<br>"How 'bout some dinner?" Sid states.  
>"Yes, some food would be preferable," Kenny states.<br>They start walking down Route 25.  
>"I'm starving dude! Oh, this'll be my treat!"<br>"Sid, we agreed to combine all of our profit remember?"  
>"Oh... yeah. But, let's pretend I offered you the dinner."<br>"Well if you say so."  
>The two partners walk down the Route, happy to be together once again.<br>However a darker Pokémon was looking at them walk down the Route. It wanted to kill them. End them. Eat them.

~~~~~~Red Vs. Misty!  
>Red opens his eyes. He thought he had heard that Pikachu.<br>He realizes that it was now the next day, morning. He yawns.  
>He hears it again. The Pikachu giggles.<br>"I'm going to end up catching you watch!" Red said raising a fist.  
>The Pikachu sends sparks all over the place. It gets on its fours and sparks fly off its cheeks.<br>"You want to battle?" Red questions.  
><em>Pi-Ka!<br>_"Alright then, go Charmander!" Red says.  
>He throws the Pokeball into the air and his Charmander comes out.<br>It cries out to the Pikachu. The Pikachu smiles.  
>It jumps into the air and sends a powerful ThunderShock.<br>Charmander moves out of the way.  
>"Charmander, Ember!" Red shouts.<br>Charmander breathes fire towards the Pikachu, burning it.  
>The Pikachu falls to the ground. It gets back up. It suddenly started multiplying, it was using Double Team!<br>Charmander was suddenly surrounded.  
>"Ember!" Charmander blows fire, but misses.<br>The Pikachu jumps in the air, about ten other Pikachu jump in the air as well. Only one Pikachu was revealed to be real, and it used ThunderShock. Charmander was shocked.  
>Charmander's tail flame grew bigger.<br>The Pikachu notices. It was going to jump on a bush, but Charmander grabs it by its tail and slams it on the ground.  
>"Ember!" Red exclaims.<br>Charmander jumps in the air and sends fire towards it. It was a hit. The Pikachu screams in pain. It was panting.  
>Red adjusts his hat. He enlarges a Greatball that he had found while walking around Route 25.<br>"Go, Greatball!" Red says throwing it.  
>The Pikachu stares hopelessly as the ball hits it.<br>The Pokémon disappears in the Greatball, and it starts to shake. After days of trying to catch it, the Pokeball comes to a halt.  
>"Yes!" Red said out loud.<br>He walks up to it. Suddenly, the Pikachu gets out! Red stares in bewilderment.  
>Charmander was starting to get pumped up.<br>The Pikachu looks at Charmander and shakes its head.  
>The Pikachu walks up to Red. It bows down to him.<br>Red smiles. "You know, you've been stealing a lot from people and causing trouble. It's good to see you finally in safe hands. Other people would've thought you were rouge and put you to sleep," Red states kneeling down to it.  
>The Pikachu smiles and rubs the back of its head while electricity crackles from its cheeks.<br>"Back in Pewter City, I thought of a name for you. Would you like the name Pika?"  
>The Pikachu nods its head and jumps on Red's shoulder.<br>"Alright Pika, let's go!" Red said.  
>They march off.<br>_Char!  
><em>Charmander cries and runs after them.

Red enters the Police Station. He walks up to Officer Jenny.  
>"Hello, Red. Coming to see Leaf?" Officer Jenny asks.<br>"Yeah. Can she come out today?" Red asked.  
>"Nope. I'm supposed to leave them in there until an adult gets them out, but I guess I'll release them if they're willing to do some work around Cerulean City," Officer Jenny said.<br>They walk into the holding cells. Leaf and Lacy were both on their beds.  
>"Hey Leaf," Red said. Leaf looks up and her face brightened. "Red!"<br>"How was you're sleep?" Red asks.  
>"A nightmare. Especially with me having to hear what this girl had to say," Leaf states.<br>"Whatever Leaf," Lacy says in the background. Red shakes his head.  
>"I will release you two later, and you two have some community service! Refusing to do it will result in your parents coming in here and temporarily banishing you from being a Pokémon Trainer!" Officer Jenny stated looking mean.<br>"You can ban us from being Pokémon Trainers?!" Leaf shouts in shock.  
>"Yes I can! Now Red, move along, I want to discuss with these ladies."<br>Red nods and turns to Leaf. "If you want, I'll wait for you outside," Red said.  
>"No, remember this is a race. Go fight Misty. Ugh, I can't believe I'm persuading Red to go fight Misty."<br>Red smiles. "I'll talk to you later. Be nice!" Red walks out the building.  
>He stops in front of the Cerulean Gym.<br>"Misty."  
>Suddenly, he sees Dom come out of the gym.<br>"Oh, hey Red. You don't happen to have seen Kenny? I've got my badge, so I was wondering if wanted to go have breakfast with me," Dom explains.  
>"No, I haven't. A word of advice: no one likes a two-faced asshole."<br>Red walks by Dom who looked shocked.  
>"Oh Red, you have no idea how much of a two faced asshole I can be," Dom said. He walks away, but he sees something move fast to the left. He ignores it and continues on.<br>It was the murderous Pokemon. And it was very hungry. It will eat soon. Very soon.

Red walks inside the Gym. He sees Misty at the end of the gym.  
>"Red! I was expecting you yesterday, this is a surprise!" Misty exclaims.<br>Red was looking around. "Don't be frightened Red! Come here and face me!"  
>Red walks all the way at the end.<br>A girl looks at Red. "Hold it! Misty can wait!" She walks up to Red.  
>"What? You? I'm more than good enough than you! Misty won't have to be bothered!" The girl raises her Pokeball. Red readies his.<br>"Go Goldeen!"  
>"Go Bulbasaur!"<br>Both Pokémon stare at each other. "Vine Whip!"  
>Bulbasaur hits it and sends it flying into the water. It was super effective, but it was still moving!<br>"Goldeen, SuperSonic!"  
>Goldeen tried to send a wave of sound to it, but it failed!<br>"Bulba, Vine Whip!"  
>There was a small ding. "No more PP left," said the Pokedex.<br>"What?" Red exclaims. He suddenly remembers that he was training with it all last night.  
>"Goldeen, use SuperSonic again!"<br>There was a loud screech and Bulbasaur wobbles a bit. It was confused.  
>"Bulbasaur, Tackle it!" Red exclaims.<br>The Bulbasaur jumps in the air and fails to even land of the water, hurting itself.  
>"Tail Whip!" the girl exclaims. Goldeen shakes its tail, lowering Bulbasaur's defense.<br>"Bulbasaur, Tackle!" This time, Bulbasaur wasn't confused and it jumps into the air, and dives right into the water, tackling Goldeen. It had fainted.  
>Bulbasaur swims to the shore. It smiles at Red. "Yes!" Red exclaims.<br>Suddenly, the Pokedex did a weird sound.  
>Bulbasaur started to turn white. It starts to spin around and around, the light begins to glow and get brighter. The light then turns to a green color and the light fades. Bulbasaur was no longer Bulbasaur.<br>It lets out its cry. Red stares in disbelief.  
>"Congratulations, your Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur!" said the Pokedex.<br>Red stares at his new Pokémon. He walks up to it. He pets it.  
>"Huh, I was expecting you evolve," Red said.<br>His Pokémon cries out a happy cheer.  
>"Wow Red, is that your first evolved Pokémon?" Misty asks.<br>"Yeah. I'm lucky, I got two starters rather than one. All I have to do is fight with Charmander and he'll evolve too."  
>Misty smiles. Red returns his Pokémon. "Now, about our battle?"<br>Misty walks to her place. "Well Red, I want a nice battle out of you. Ever since I came, only three have managed to beat me. Will you be the fourth? Was is your approach? Being a new face in Cerulean, I'll tell you what my strategy is! I'm all out offensive with Water Type Pokémon!"

Misty twirls around, sending water all over the place, she stops and extends her arm up in the air and extends the other one. She smiles, sets her hand next to her face and shows a piece sign and winks at Red. "I choose you, Staryu!" Misty exclaims.  
>"Go Pika!"<br>Both Pokémon face each other.  
>"Staryu, use Tackle!" Misty exclaims.<br>Her Pokémon flies in high speeds towards Pika. The mouse was hit right across the face, hurting it.  
>Pika wipes blood of its mouth, electricity crackles from its cheeks.<br>"Pika, use ThunderShock!" Red yells.  
>Pika jumps in the air and sends a good amount of shock to it, but it still held on.<br>"Use Tackle again!" Misty commands.  
>Pika saw this coming and jumps in the air. It lands on top of it. "Use ThunderShock!" The electric mouse shocks it. Staryu was now blinking red.<br>"Staryu use Water Pulse!"  
>Staryu sends its attack. Pika barely moved.<br>"ThunderShock now!"  
>This move was so strong that all the lights above the in the ceiling flickered. It fainted.<br>"Wow Red! You're pretty good, but it's time to face Starmie!"

Misty sets a serious face and looks at Red. She sets her arms into the air and twirls sending water everywhere. She shows her Pokeball, enlarging it, and yells "Go Starmie!" Her Pokémon comes out and shakes water of itself.  
>"Let's do this Pika! ThunderShock!" Pika jumps in the air.<br>"Water Pulse!"  
>Starmie sends the water move to Pika. It was a correct hit, and Pika falls into the water.<br>"No!" Red worries.  
>"Starmie, into the water!"<br>The water Pokémon jumps in the water. Pika surfaces.  
>"Water Pulse!" "Pika, ThunderShock!" Pika sends electricity all over the giant pool.<br>Starmie comes right out. It was giving random sparks.  
>"Damn!" Misty exclaims. Pika gets out of the water. Sparks fly of its cheeks.<br>"Pika, use ThunderShock!" Pika runs and jumps in the air. It sends electricity down to Starmie. It was now blinking red.  
>"Starmie, take my Potion!" Misty yells. She throws it and Starmie breaks it in the air, consuming its fluids. It was no longer blinking red.<br>Red stares in horror. "ThunderShock!"  
>Pika does the move and Starmie was hit. It was now blinking red again.<br>"Water Pulse!" The water hits Pika. The poor Pokémon was flipped into the air and smashes against the wall. It faints.  
>"Go Ivysaur!" Red shouts. He throws the Pokeball and his Pokémon comes out.<br>"Don't think it's over Red!" Starmie, use Recover!" Starmie absorbs in energy, recovering some health!  
>"Ivysaur, Poison Powder!" The powder hits Starmie, poisoning it.<br>"Water Pulse!" The attack hits, but it only made Ivysaur slide a few inches. It was still standing nice and tall due to its ineffectiveness.  
>"Ivysaur, Leech Seed!" Ivysaur sends a a seed to Starmie in which it was then stuck on. Vines surround it. Starmie shakes of a deep purple.<br>"Damn! Starmie use Tackle!"  
>The water Pokémon hits with enough force to pop Ivysaur into the air.<br>"Water Pulse!" The attack connects sending it all the way up into the ceiling. It hits it, and causes it to break a little. It falls.  
>"Now, use Tackle!" It flies and hits it, sending it to the water bellow. Starmie dives into the water.<br>"Ivysaur, get out and Tackle!"  
>It swims to shore and the moment it touched the floor, it was tackled from behind. Knocking it out. Starmie shakes purple. It was now blinking red again.<br>"Go Charmander!" Red shouts.  
>Charmander comes out. It looks around. It sees Pika fainted at the entrance. Ivysaur floating on the water. Starmie lands in front of Charmander.<br>Looking tall.  
>"I've been dying for you to choose Charmander. It's time for me to show you how a true overpowered Gym Leader I can be! Starmie, Bubblebeam!"<br>Charmander didn't have time to react. A stream of hard bubbles hit Charmander. It goes on to the floor while it was still being hit. It cries out in pain. The move stopped, and Charmander could barely get up.  
>"Charmander use Ember!" Red shouts.<br>Charmander shakes its head and breathes fire to Starmie. The water Pokémon was consumed by fire. Starmie still stood.  
>"Really Red? You really just used that move? Why in the world did you use that move when any other physical attack could've finished me off? Why fire on water?" Misty exclaims in anger.<br>"Wait for it," Red says.  
>Suddenly Starmie shakes into a darker purple color, and a white light flies to Charmander. Starmie fainted.<br>"Huh?" Misty shouts.  
>"I needed to stall you. So I used Ember for then Charmander would win. Leech Seed and Poison Powder. Nice combination. And I also used Ember to prove that fire can beat water!"<br>Misty looks shocked.  
>Red returns all his Pokémon.<p>

"I can't believe I lost! All right! You can have the Cascade Badge to show you beat me!" Misty flashes the Badge to Red.  
>"You did very well Red. I loved the way you battled, nice strategy. If you keep things like this, no one will be able to beat you Red. Anyway, the Cascade Badge makes all Pokémon up to Level 30 obey! That includes even outsiders! There's more, you can now use Cut any time! You can cut down small bushes to open new paths! You can also have my favorite TM!"<br>Misty gives him a CD.  
>"Does every Gym Leader hand out a TM?" Red asks.<br>"I think so. Red, TM11 teaches BubbleBeam! Use it on an aquatic Pokémon!" Red takes it.  
>"Thanks, Misty," Red states.<br>"You're the first one since I came back that has said that Red. So you're welcome. Now move get out of here, I have to tighty up for my next Gym Battle," Misty says.  
>Red smiles. He runs out the door. Misty smiles to herself.<br>Daisy walks up to her. "Well Misty, you lost again. Is there anything that you're good at?" her sister speaks adjusting her hair.  
>"Whatever Daisy. Red can actually win the Pokémon League," Misty states. She sits on the matt.<br>"What about that boy you followed, Satoshi?" Misty suddenly looks angered.  
>"That boy isn't even capable of training his starter, Pikachu! He won't make t to the top!" Misty says.<br>"Why so much hate little sister?"  
>"He toasted my bike! Which reminds me, I'm supposed to get a new one right now!"<br>Misty gets up.  
>"If anyone comes in here, tell them I'm out shopping!" Misty exclaims as she exits her gym.<p>

Red enters the Pokémon Center where Sid and Kenny were talking.  
>"-and there's a desert, Route 111," Red manages to hear Sid say.<br>"Salutations Red!" Kenny salutes.  
>Sid turns. "Red! Where'd you been? I've been looking for you. I wanted to thank you about that one thing you made me do. Thanks," Sid tells Red.<br>"No problem. Look, I beat Misty," Red said showing his new badge on his hand.  
>Kenny and Sid stare.<br>"We need to won her dude," Sid said to Kenny.  
>"We shall. I fought her already, and I lost. There's only one thing left to do. Train."<br>Sid smiles at that. Red shrugs. "You guys better hurry, after Leaf's out of jail business, I think that I'll move on."  
>Kenny nods. "We've caused so much trouble to Leaf..." Kenny says looking gloom.<br>Red sets his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure that she'll forgive you. You two really do make a great team, so don't be mad at each other anymore."  
>Both companions nod and look at each other.<br>"Well you better get going on to train," Red commands.  
>"Yes sir!" Kenny responds. Sid and Kenny disappear behind the door.<br>Red walks up to the Video Phone. He dials his mother.  
>"Red!" his mother shouts when she answered.<br>"Sorry I couldn't get to you earlier this week Mom. Did you make it to Pallet Town ok?" Red asks.  
>"Yes sweetie! I was thinking of visiting Mrs. Ketchum right now. How are you doing?"<br>"I'm ok Mom. I just defeated Misty. I'm off to the next city soon, I wanted to check on you."  
>Red's mother smiles.<br>"Thank you for checking on me Red. I'm ok sweetie. I hope you have a safe trip to the next city," Red's mother says.  
>"I will. I love you Mom, take care," Red states.<br>"Goodbye honey!" Red hangs up. He sighs.  
>"Hey, Red!" He turns. It was Yellow. Her Pikachu, ChuChu was on her shoulder.<br>Red smiles. "Hey Jaune! How are you, I haven't seen you since Mt. Moon."  
>Yellow slightly blushes. "It's nice to know that you missed me," she says.<br>"Of Course I did. I have a question I've been dying to ask you Jaune."  
>Yellow's heart begins to race.<br>"Are you traveling to win badges?"  
>Yellow's nervous emotion dies off.<br>"I'm just trying to get to Saffron actually. My dad needs to answer my questions."  
>Red's smile fades. "Oh. You know, back in Trainer School, I always thought you lived in Viridian City, not the forest," Red states.<br>"I lived with my Grandma. She wants me to go find my dad. Remember that message that the President of Silph Co. said on TV? That I'm his daughter? Well he visit me one day, but that's it. I need to know more Red. Why did he abandon us," Yellow states staring at Red's brown eyes.  
>Red gets up. "Hey, let's not think about that right now. Want some ice cream?"<br>Yellow smiles. "I'd love some!"

Delia walks to the living room.  
>She sees Viper sitting there.<br>"How is Red doing?" he asks drinking a glass of vodka.  
>"He's ok. Now, what do you want?" Delia asks coldly.<br>"I want what you want. Answers. The Boss is taking a short vacation, and he instructed me to lead Team Rocket temporarily. Now listen closely when I say this: where is Grey's stone? He had it the day he died, and disappeared the next day. You were that last person that he only cared about. Where is it? It could lead to discoveries beyond your comprehension. If I get it, I become Executive and takeover Team Rocket as my own. Where is it Delia?"  
>Red's mother said nothing.<br>"Well?"  
>"I don't have it. Go ask Samuel," Delia says staring at him deep into his eyes.<br>"I asked that old bastard already and said that he doesn't have it either. Well, I've asked nicely, so I will come back when you're more cooperative. Until then, think about it will you? That stone will please my Boss a lot," Viper says.  
>He gets up and walks to the door.<br>"Good day, sister," Viper said and left.  
>Delia sighs, and looks inside the pocket of her apron.<br>She grabs the stone. It was a weird stone, a stone that Grey used to use on his Charizard. Delia squeezes it. If only she knew how to use it.  
>Suddenly the doors burst open.<br>Samuel, Hanako, and Adam come inside.  
>"Delia, are you alright?" Samuel asks.<br>"Yes, Viper didn't hurt me. He wanted Grey's stone. Why?" Delia questions.  
>Samuel looks around. "Adam, close the door." Adam does so. Samuel sits down on the table.<br>Delia, Hanako, and Adam sit as well.  
>"Delia, that stone has immense power. I don't fully understand, but it helps its trainer and Pokémon. My guess is that Team Rocket found out about its power. All I know is that this stone is one of two stones that Grey had. The other could might as well be in Team Rocket's hand."<br>"We should be calling the police!" Hanako tells Oak.  
>"No, Mrs. Ketchum. I've dealt with Team Rocket a long time ago. Remember?"<br>Hanako nods.  
>"What happened?" Adam asked.<br>"You were still in Vermillion City when this happened, but a long story short, they did horrible things and created a monster. Mewtwo was created, and my colleagues and I are still trying to narrow it down. We don't know where it could be. My guess is Mt. Silver, but it's far too dangerous."  
>Samuel gets up and walks up to the window from the kitchen.<br>"Samuel. How dangerous is this Pokémon?" Adam questions.  
>"It has killed at least half of the back then Team Rocket. It spared Delia's husband. There's something about that Pokémon..."<br>"We shouldn't have set Satoshi and the others to go on a journey!" Hanako says.  
>"It's better that they went out. Now that we're alone here, the kids won't be wondering what we have to do with Team Rocket. They can never learn the truth," Oak spoke.<br>"Red already knows about Grey's involvement. It was documented you know," Delia says.  
>"He only know fractions of the truth. A dark truth. You must all promise me. Promise me that our children will never know the truth about Team Rocket. If they would to find out, they would shun us forever."<br>The adults stand up.  
>"I promise with my life," Delia says.<br>"Me too," Hanako swears.  
>"I promise," Adam repeats.<br>Samuel looks out into the window.  
>"Let's hope that the kids don't get into trouble with them. Let's hope things stay quiet."<p>

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto  
>"Viper!" Butch exclaims.<br>Viper stares at him. "What?"  
>"It's Team Magma! They're in the Video Phone!"<br>Viper swallows hard. He enters the Boss' office. He walks up to the screen.  
>He sees Tabitha.<br>"Where is your leader?" Tabitha asks.  
>"He's out somewhere. What do you want?"<br>"The High Counselor wants a meeting tomorrow. Same location. Tell that to your boss."  
>Tabitha hangs up.<br>Viper looked worried. Archer and Domino walk up to him.  
>"Archer, you're the Executive, get the Boss' suit ready, the orange one. He has to go to Unova today. Take the jet to the Sevii Islands. Domino, you're with me. Now that there's news about a meeting, there's no doubt going to be chaos. Get the grunts ready. Now!" Viper shouts.<br>Archer nods and runs elsewhere.  
>Domino runs off.<br>"Oakley! Annie!" The two assassins come up to him.  
>"You're our best fighters. Get prepared. It's going down today. I want this place in lockdown!"<br>He exits the room and sees people running about.  
>"What about the grunts that outside doing missions?" Oakley asks.<br>"Let them stay there. I can't believe that they decided to do a meeting without warning!" Viper says.  
>"Arianna handles this very well. You look like crap," Archer said walking off with the Boss' suit.<br>Viper shakes his head. "Get the guns ready!"  
>Viper hears grunts yell from across the hideout.<br>"Who's coming?" Tyson asked.  
>"Who else is coming? Team Cipher and Team Dim Sun. They always want to takeover Kanto, as if Almia and Orre aren't enough."<br>Tyson shakes his head. He cocks his gun.

~~~~~~Sid Vs Gym Leader Misty!  
>Sid and Kenny have been training all day. It was now getting dark.<br>"Well, I'm sure that I could beat Misty now. Deerling's at level 21. Sandshrew is at Level 20."  
>Kenny returns his Pokémon.<br>"Alright dude, I think my new Bellsprout should do the trick right?" Sid questions.  
>"Don't let it fool you."<br>It was Leaf. She had a giant black bag with her.  
>"Leaf! You're out of jail?"<br>"Only if I work until 8:00pm. It's hard picking up trash you know!"  
>Kenny looks at her and gives her a thankful look. Leaf saw it and smiles.<br>"Well, if you're going to fight Misty, you guys better hurry, it's getting late." Leaf walks away.  
>"I think I'll battle her right now," Sid states.<br>"Ok, but remember, Misty is tough," Kenny states looking worried.  
>They start walking back to Cerulean City.<br>Sid sets an arm around Kenny. "We won't stop until we reach the Pokémon League remember? We're going to beat Misty and the gym after that! We'll be winning everyone!" Sid says.  
>Kenny blushes. "I guess so."<br>Sid looks at Kenny. He notices that he still had his beanie on. "Hey Ken, let me see your hair please!"  
>"Don't even think about it Sid!"<br>"C'mon Ken, I'm dying to see what your hair looks like!"  
>"Well, since you asked nicely, then I will kindly refuse."<br>"Huh? Come one let me see!"  
>Kenny pushes Sid arm away. "Absolutely not!" Kenny states in a playful manner.<p>

"Sid!" said a loud booming voice. Kenny jumps in the air. They turn to see a with black hair and red stripes. He wore an opened black shirt that showed muscles and a six pack. He wore blue jeans and red and white shoes.  
>"Dad?!" Sid exclaims in wonder.<br>"Come give your father a hug!" His father walks up to him and hugs him. He lifts Sid off the ground and squeezes hard. Sid's face turn blue. The man lets him go.  
>"Son, I thought that you would be farther than here! I was thinking of going off to Lavender Town!" Sid's father asserted.<br>Kenny stood staring.  
>"Dad, I was going to fight Misty right now..."<br>"Ah! So, my son was going to go win a Gym Badge eh? That's the spirit! Huh?"  
>Sid's father turns to Kenny who freezes. "Hey Sid, you haven't introduced me to your boyfriend yet," Sid's dad states.<br>"Dad!" Sid blushes.  
>Kenny has a nosebleed.<br>"Haha! I'm just screwing with you boy! Hey look! Your boyfriend has a nosebleed! Whatya thought of boy? Me or my son?"  
>Kenny's nosebleed worsens.<br>"Dad! He has a condition! And he's not my boyfriend! I like girls!" Sid remarked.  
>"You don't know 'till you try! Anyway, what's your name kid?"<br>"K-Kenny," was all the poor guy could say.  
>"You look smart. You smart?" Kenny nods.<br>"Well I guess you're the top sonny," Sid's father laughs.  
>Kenny's nosebleed explodes while Sid now gets a nosebleed. "DAD!"<br>"I'm only playin'! You thought about it though, look at your nose boy!"  
>"Dammit Dad, why are you here?"<br>"Oh that's right! You're Mom told me to give you this!" Sid's father flashes a device.  
>"No way!" Sid wailed. His eyes had light up.<br>"That's right, you get a PokeNav!"  
>Kenny walks up to the device. "Intriguing, I heard that these come from the Hoenn region?"<br>"That's right! Here Sid, whenever you're mother wants to call ya, we'll just dial! You can also check the map, browse the web, and text. We didn't put parental lock on the web, so try not to get caught while you're at!"  
>Sid's face turns red. Kenny turns around. "Dad, you're embarrassing me."<br>"Oh calm down boy! Well, I'm off to Vermillion City. Later love birds! And hurry and beat the Gym Leader will ya?" Sid's father gets on a car and drives off.  
>There was an awkward silence.<br>"You're father was... different," Kenny states.  
>"...Let's...go battle Misty..."<br>The two friends walk down Route 25.

Sid stood in front of the gym. Kenny walks up behind him.  
>"Sid, Misty is pretty strong."<br>Sid nods." I have hope for my Pokémon."  
>Sid and Kenny stare at the gym.<br>"Sid, I hope you win."  
>Sid looks at Kenny. "I'm gonna win Ken! Besides, I promised my dad that'll beat the Kanto Gym Leaders then visit Hoenn to fight those guys. I wonder what Gym Leader May's at right now..."<br>Kenny turns around. "Sid, I'll wait inside the Pokémon Center." He walks away.  
>Sid smiles. "Well, here I go."<p>

Kenny was about to enter the Pokémon Center when he was grabbed. It was Dom. "Dom?"  
>He was sweating.<br>"Kenny, I thought you were going to travel with me and leave that fatass!" Dom exclaims.  
>Kenny pulls his arms away. "I for one don't appreciate you calling him that Dom. Since when did you go around and start making fun of people?! You would never say such things!"<br>Dom smiles.  
>"People change."<br>"Yes they do! Farewell Dom," Kenny says as he enters the Pokémon Center.  
>Dom frowns. "Harder than we thought huh?"<br>It was Lacy.  
>"How the hell do you always know where I am?"<br>"We're traveling together by fate remember? We have to separate them, that's our roll in the story!" Lacy says out loud.  
>"Not anymore. I'm done. Kenny doesn't even want to see me I'm guessing," Dom said.<br>"We cannot be done! So you're just going to let Sid, a big guy, smother your beloved Kenny? The guy you've loved since you were kids? Sid has already hugged Kenny. Soon it'll be kisses then straight to the bed!"  
>Dom's eyes widen.<br>"No..."  
>"YES! Don't you see? They're falling in love, and love only leads to the forever after. Dom, we're far from over."<br>Dom looks at the ground. "I keep being set farther and farther away."  
>"I have a plan for that."<p>

Sid returns his Pokémon. "Good job Sid!" Misty exclaims.  
>He walks up to her. "I defeated your trainee!" Sid shouts with glee.<br>"You did, but what Brock told me off your battle, you won't last!" Misty exclaims.  
>"You talked to Brock about my battle?"<br>"Of course we did! We talked about Satoshi, Kenny, Leaf's and Red's. Including yours. Sid, you're distracted again?"  
>"Not this time!"<br>"Good, I want a nice battle Sid!"

Misty twirls around, sending water all over the place, she stops and extends her arm up in the air and extends the other one. She smiles, sets her hand next to her face and shows a piece sign and winks at Sid. "I choose you, Staryu!" Misty exclaims.  
>"Go, Bellsprout!"<br>Both Pokémon stare at each other. It all was quiet.  
>"Staryu, Tackle!" Bellsprout did an impossible turn, and Misty's Pokémon misses.<br>"Bellsprout, use Poison Powder!" Using its mouth, it sprays purple dust that hits Staryu. It turns purple for a while and goes back to its color.  
>"Staryu, aim for the head, Tackle!"<br>Staryu flies forward and hits it. Bellsprout was still able to fight.  
>"Vine Whip!" Sid exclaims.<br>Sid's Pokémon extends an arm and Staryu was thrown into the air. It falls on the ground. It shakes purple and it stops moving.  
>"Holy crap, that was fast!" Misty says looking impressed.<br>"Damn right!" Sid states adjusting his head bandana.  
>"Well Sid, you still have one more!"<p>

Misty sets a serious face and looks at Sid. She sets her arms into the air and twirls sending water everywhere. She shows her Pokeball, enlarging it, and yells "Go Starmie!" Her Pokémon comes out and shakes water of itself.  
>"Bellsprout, use Poison Powder!" it was a direct hit, and Starmie was poisoned.<br>"Starmie, use Tackle!"  
>Bellsprout moves out of the way. To its surprise, it comes back like a boomerang and poor Bellsprout was knocked into the water. Bellsprout swims to shore.<br>"Starmie, use Tackle!" Misty said raising an arm.  
>Starmie dives into the water. Bellsprout reached the path.<br>Starmie ejects out of the water, spinning in high speeds and hits it. Bellsprout was knocked to the wall and it faints.  
>Starmie shakes and turns dark purple.<br>"Go Squirtle!" Sid exclaims.  
>"Starmie, use Tackle!" Starmie flies.<br>Squirtle screams and ducks.  
>Starmie was still flying and hits Sid on his feet. Sid screams in pain and slams his face on the floor.<br>"Sorry Sid, but toughen up! Starmie, use Tackle!"  
>"Squirtle, jump and Bite!" Sid said looking up. His nose was bleeding and he was all wet from his shirt.<br>Squirtle jumps into the air and Starmie was right on the bottom of it when Squirtle slams down on Starmie while it was still spinning. It was now riding it. Squirtle bites down, and it was super effective!  
>Starmie and Squirtle crash into the wall.<br>Starmie got up. Squirtle stares in fear.  
>"Squirtle, swim to me!" Sid shouts as drops of blood was falling of his face.<br>Squirtle head dives into the water.  
>"Follow and Tackle!" Misty exclaims.<br>Starmie turns purple and follows.  
>It was now a race. Squirtle was going as fast as it could, but Starmie was closing in. Squirtle jumps into the air, Starmie following and spinning. Squirtle was hit, and was now spinning clockwise. Starmie was still going upwards and gets stuck on the ceiling.<br>Squirtle falls into the water and swims to Sid.  
>Starmie wiggles itself and falls back to the water. It jumps on the land.<br>"Starmie, Use Water Pulse!" Squirtle jumps away.  
>"Bite!" Squirtle tackles Starmie to the floor and bites it on its jewel, breaking it. It was super effective!<br>Starmie was now blinking red.  
>"It's not over, Starmie, Potion!"<br>Starmie was about to push Squirtle out of the way until it turns purple and stops moving.  
>Misty stares blankly.<br>"Oh yeah!" Sid shouts and jumps in the air. Squirtle cheers and jumps with Sid.  
>Misty returns her Pokémon.<br>"Well, I guess that you won. In honor of your winning, here's your badge," Misty said walking up to Sid.  
>She suddenly slips and the Badge falls into the water.<br>Sid takes his backpack off and dives into the water.  
>After a few seconds he comes back out.<br>"In Hoenn, it's necessary to know how to swim, haha," Sid states covering his nose. He gets up. He shows the badge.  
>"With that badge, you're closer to the Pokémon League. Here's your TM, Sid," Misty said looking impressed at Sid's amazing swimming skills. She also hands over a towl. Sid takes the items and sets the towl on his ever so bleeding nose. He puts in his TM Case and returns Squirtle.<br>"Sid, you battled really well. I thought this was going to be an easy win, but I was wrong. Now get out, I have to heal my Pokémon for the next battle," Misty states.  
>Sid smiles. "Thanks for the badge Misty!" Sid runs out.<br>Misty sighs and smiles.

Kenny was waiting inside the Pokémon Center.  
>"Ken!" Sid yells disturbing all the trainers inside the Pokémon Center.<br>"I did it dude!" Sid says showing the badge.  
>Kenny smiles. "You defeated her! Yet you're all wet... And your nose!"<br>"I know dude, I told ya she didn't stand a chance!" Sid said standing tall and proud.  
>"Well, I suppose it is my turn," Kenny states. They walk out the Pokémon Center.<br>"Hey Sid, so what do you think of the battle? Was it too hard?"  
>"It was hard alright, but I guess I made it through. Ken, just be careful with her Starmie, it's very powerful and fast," Sid warns.<br>"Of course. Hopefully the training will pull off. I will meet with you elsewhere Sid!" Kenny states running off into the gym.  
>Sid stares at him then at his badge.<br>"Well, you won," Lacy says walking up behind him.  
>"Lacy! Hey, I need to talk to you," Sid says.<br>"No need, I already know. You prefer to travel with Kenny until the journey is over, I get it it."  
>Sid smiles. "Thanks for understanding."<br>"No problem. But when you do have time," Lacy said wrapping her arms around Sid's neck, "how about you take me to Cerulean Cape. After the journey's done."  
>Sid blushes. "Uh- ok!"<br>Lacy takes her arms away and purposely walks in a certain way that shows her ass.  
>Sid stares at it and gets and his nosebleed explodes.<p>

Kenny was walking around the gym. There were no trainees around. Just Misty.  
>"Well, I guess that you're back. You're not here to disappoint me again now are you?"<br>"Misty, I made a fatal mistake, therefore I apologize. But unfortunately, I will have to apologize for your defeat as well," Kenny said raising a Pokeball.  
>Misty twirls around, sending water all over the place, she stops and extends her arm up in the air and extends the other one. She smiles, sets her hand next to her face and shows a piece sign and winks at Kenny. "I choose you, Staryu!" Misty exclaims.<br>"Go, Deerling!"  
>"Such a cute Pokémon, but it's over Kenny! Staryu, use Tackle!"<br>Deerling jumps out of the way.  
>"Deerling, use Double Kick!" Deerling kicks Staryu away.<br>Staryu slides and stops. "Staryu, use Water Pulse!" Staryu throws water at Deerling, hitting it.  
>Deerling was still standing.<br>"Deerling, use Grass Whistle!" Kenny shouts.  
>Deerling stands still and a beautiful breezing tone escapes and hits Staryu.<br>It then falls asleep. "What?" Misty exclaims.  
>"Deerling, use Feint Attack!"<br>Deerling walks up to it, and then suddenly uses its front hove to hit it. Staryu was still asleep!  
>"Deerling, Tackle!" Deerling tackles it, knocking it out.<br>Misty sets a serious face and looks at Kenny. She sets her arms into the air and twirls sending water everywhere. She shows her Pokeball, enlarging it, and yells "Go Starmie!" Her Pokémon comes out and shakes water of itself.  
>"Deerling, Leech Seed!" Kenny shouts.<br>The move connects.  
>"Tackle!"<br>Deerling was hit very hard and was sent up.  
>"Water Pulse!" Deerling was knocked more into the air and this time crashes up into the ceiling. Deerling falls down. It could barely get up. Light flies to Deerling giving it some health.<br>"Finish it, use Tackle!"  
>Starmie flies towards them. Kenny waited. Deerling was standing still.<br>"Now, use Grass Whistle!" Deerling dodges and uses the move.  
>Starmie falls asleep and kept spinning everywhere out of control. Starmie narrowly hits Kenny. It was flying everywhere.<br>"Kenny, look at what you did!" Misty exclaims.  
>"I'll fix it! Deerling, Faint Attack!" Deerling jumps in the air and Starmie was just about to hit it when Deerling uses its move. Starmie was knocked to the water, the move being super effective. A white light flies to Deerling.<br>It was over. Starmie floated in the air. Misty stares.  
>Kenny returns his Pokémon.<br>"Okay, I did not see that coming. Kenny, you did very well. You and Sid shocked me. Here's your Cascade Badge as proof of you beating me!" Misty hands over the badge.  
>Kenny's face lights up.<br>"Your TM, it contains Bubblebeam. Use on Water Types!"  
>Kenny nods his head.<br>"Kenny, I'm glad that this time you actually did well. Now go on. I have to heal my Pokémon."  
>Kenny looks back at Misty. "Do you Gym Leaders have some sort of machine that heals your Pokémon?" Kenny asks.<br>"Yes we do. Now move along Kenny. I have to get ready for my next challenger."  
>Kenny smiles and walks out the gym.<p>

~~~~~~Rematch! Leaf Vs. Gym Leader Misty!  
>Leaf sighs. It was now the next day, and she was released. She was working all day yesterday.<br>"Leaf!" She freezes and turns to see her father.  
>"Daddy?! What are you doing here?!" Leaf asks looking surprised.<br>"Leaf, I wanted to see you sweetie!"  
>Leaf sighs. "How do you even know that I'm in Cerulean City dad?"<br>"I saw your PokeGram post. Anyway, I also saw that you wanted a new suit since the one you're wearing is already used up, so I brought you this dress!" He shows Leaf a black dress.  
>"My old dress..."<br>"That's right honey, I brought it for you!"  
>Leaf runs her fingers through it. This dress brings back memories of when she was so greedy.<br>Leaf's father sees her face.  
>"You don't want this one? I knew I should've brought your outfit from the Orange Islands ritual!"<br>Leaf shakes her head. "No it's fine daddy. I'll wear it. Now go away!"  
>Leaf pushes her dad to his car. "Honey, you need anything else?"<br>"No dad! I'm an official trainer, I have to toughen up!" Leaf closes the door.  
>"Ok honey, see you later!" He drives off.<br>Leaf sighs and clutches her dress. These past memories are still following her. Maybe Red can cheer her up.  
>She walks around Cerulean City. She sees Red and Yellow walking around. She was about to go say something to them when she suddenly heard something. She looks around and sees a dark alley. A Team Rocket Grunt enters. Leaf looks around and follows.<br>"Boss, are you sure? It's already bad enough that I'm the only one doing this!"  
>"Yes you idiot! I don't have time for backtracking! I have a meeting! Find out what those Magma Grunts are doing here and end them!"<br>"Sure thing Boss!" Leaf listened.  
>She was wondering who on Earth was that grunt talking too, the Boss' voice was all electrical, that couldn't be his real voice. And Magma? Leaf walks away.<br>"I should go to Officer Jenny," Leaf says out loud. She was about to go when she stops.  
>"If I go to her, she'll think I'm lying. I already have this stupid thing with Lacy now. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow. I have to go put this dress on."<p>

Leaf exits the Pokémon Center with her dress.  
>Red and Yellow suddenly come up to her. Red stares at her.<br>"Leaf! Isn't that your old dress?" Yellow asks.  
>"I know. I guess that it still fits perfectly."<br>Red stayed silent.  
>"Well it was nice seeing you Jaune. Later Red," Leaf says winking at him.<br>Red has a red mark go through his face.  
>Yellow notices. She looks at Leaf walk away then at Red. "You like her don't you?"<br>Red doesn't say anything and walks inside the Pokémon Center. Yellow follows.

Leaf was about to enter the gym when Blue calls her name.  
>"Well, well, well. Guess who has an old look?"<br>Leaf slightly blushes. "Thanks for noticing."  
>Blue was going to say something when suddenly a mob of girls run up to him. "Look! It is him! Blue Gary Oak!"<br>"Oh my God, he's so cute!"  
>"I think I just touched his butt!"<br>Leaf stares blankly as all the girls take him away. She looks down at the floor.  
>"Blue is nothing more but a freaking womanizer, but he's still hot as hell."<br>She enters the gym. Misty was on her matt.  
>"Leaf! You're back! I heard what happened, couldn't you stay off from trouble?" Misty mocks.<br>Leaf smiles. "Nope, you know me, I love all the latest fashion trends, and getting in trouble seems to be one."  
>SPLASH! Leaf was now completely soaked. She screams. Staryu swims up to Misty.<br>"Staryu is really sorry!" She returns her Pokémon.  
>"This is my old new dress! You are so going to get beat today!" Leaf walks up to Misty.<br>She readies her Pokeball.

Misty twirls around, sending water all over the place, she stops and extends her arm up in the air and extends the other one. She smiles, sets her hand next to her face and shows a piece sign and winks at Leaf. "I choose you, Staryu!" Misty exclaims,  
>"Bulba, it's time!" Both Pokémon look at each other.<br>"Staryu, Tackle!" Bulba jumps out of the way. "Bulba, use Vine Whip!" It was a hit, and Staryu fainted. "Whoa!" Misty exclaims. "Bulba and I aren't taking chances. Bulba, return, go Clefairy!"

Misty sets a serious face and looks at Leaf. She sets her arms into the air and twirls sending water everywhere. She shows her Pokeball, enlarging it, and yells "Go Starmie!" Her Pokémon comes out and shakes water of itself.  
>"Clefairy, use Sing!"<br>Misty's Pokémon hears a beautiful melody, and it falls to sleep.  
>"Starmie, no!"<br>"Bulba, I choose you!" Bulba comes right out.  
>"Bulba, use Leech Seed!" The seed flies to Starmie and vines surround it. It was still asleep. Leaf returns Clefairy.<br>"Bulba, Vine Whip!" Bulba hits it, and of course was super effective.  
>"No!" Misty exclaims. Starmie was still asleep. The white light flies to Bulba.<br>"Let's finish this, Bulba, use Vine Whip!" The vines fly to Starmie, and hit it, ending Starmie.  
>Misty's Pokémon flies up into the air and comes crushing down, fainted.<br>Misty stares in disbelief. She then smiles.  
>"You did good. Too good. I guess that I underestimated you Leaf. Nice strategy. As proof of my defeat, here's your badge!"<br>Misty walks up to Leaf and hands her a new badge. "That badge will make any Pokémon up to Level 30 obey you, and well even from those that you got in a trade. Here's your TM."  
>Misty hands over the TM.<br>"That contains Water Pulse. Use it well on Water Pokémon."  
>Leaf bows down. "Thank you Misty." Leaf hugs her. "You know, there's nothing wrong by the way you dress, you still make a lot of guys drool so...yeah. See ya around Misty!" She returns her Bulba and runs off the building.<br>"Defeated again sis?" Daisy said fixing her hair.  
>"This only leaves Satoshi. I'll be waiting for him. I'm ready for him!"<p>

~~~~~~Satoshi Vs. Gym Leader Misty!  
>Satoshi was inside the Pokémon Center. He sighs.<br>"Man, I should really go find more Pokémon so I can beat Blue."  
>His Pikachu jumps on the table with his ketchup. It starts to eat it.<br>"Why do you eat so much Ketchup Pikachu? Do you do that on purpose to look cute?"  
>His Pikachu happily jumps up and down. "I guess so," Satoshi says.<br>He looks around. Leaf enters the Pokémon Center spinning around.  
>"I got Misty's badge!"<br>Suddenly a bunch of trainers surround her.  
>"Whoa, she did!"<br>"Was she hard to beat?"  
>"Hey girl, you're hot, you wanna go out?"<br>Leaf just posed in different ways, showing off her badge.  
>"Well you see, only the strongest trainers can beat Misty. I defeated her on my second try, which means that anyone can beat her if you have the determination to do it."<br>The doors open and a big crowd of girls come in. Blue walks in right after them.  
>"Gary, Gary he's the man, he beat Misty before you can! Yay!" The girls surround him and start to hug him.<br>"Girls please, I'm just here to heal my Pokémon!" Blue exclaims, but you can tell that he was enjoying this.  
>Satoshi walks up to Leaf who was staring at all the girls.<br>"Well, well, well. If it isn't Leaf and Ashy-Boy! What are you two still doing here? I've caught twenty Pokémon already!"  
>"TWENTY POKEMON?!" Satoshi and Leaf yell.<br>"Of course, look, I even got my own fan base! These girls are going to be following me until I reach Vermillion! Well, I have to heal my Pokémon."  
>Blue pushes through Satoshi. The girls start cheerleading. Leaf walks up to Blue.<br>"So Blue, I guess that we can both leave Cerulean, I got a badge!" Leaf says flashing her new badge.  
>Blue looks at it. "You did it, congrats. Nurse Joy, can you heal my team? Thanks."<br>Leaf gets closer to Blue.  
>"Hey, you're too close!" Blue shouts with a blush.<br>"Blue, I thought you liked being close by girls," Leaf says.  
>"Not by you!" Leaf blushes. "Why?"<br>"You put me nervous!"  
>The girls scream. "Get away from out Blue!"<br>"Eh?!"  
>The girls scream and carry Leaf. Satoshi stares as they throw her off the Pokémon Center.<br>Leaf gets up. "Why you little!" Leaf says trying to get back in.  
>The girls slam the door on Leaf's face. Leaf twitches and slides down moaning in pain.<br>"Leaf, what are you doing in the floor- EH?!" Red exclaims.  
>His nose explodes and he falls to the ground. Yellow looks at the floor. She blushes.<br>"Leaf, your dress isn't covering you!"  
>Leaf suddenly gets up. She was blushing uncontrollably.<br>"Great, I am so done with this city!" Leaf grabs her backpack and runs elsewhere.  
>Satoshi exits the door. "Hey Yellow. What's wrong with Red?"<br>"He's being a boy that's what."  
>The doors open and Blue comes out. "Well if it isn't my dearest rival, Red!" Blue says.<br>Red gets up immediately. "Blue!"  
>"That's my name! Well I have to keep going, I don't want anyone to beat me. Smell ya later!" Blue walks away while his fangirls run after him.<br>Red stares at all the girls following him. "How does he get so many girls following him?"  
>"He's famous Red. He's the son of one of the most smartest people in all of Kanto."<br>The three of them stare.  
>"Well, I'm off to Route 5. You wanna come Yellow?" Red asks. She blushes and nods. They walk away leaving Satoshi alone.<br>He sees a commotion in a store. He walks over there, his Pikachu on his shoulder. He makes it in front of the crowd.  
>"I wonder what happened here," Satoshi asks as he notices the police surrounding the entrance and blocking people who want to enter.<br>"Some burglars broke into this store last night! What do you know about burglars?" It was Officer Jenny.  
>"It wasn't me Officer Jenny!" Satoshi cries out.<br>"Well, no matter, what stolen was stolen! Whoever stole that hose and vacuum will surely be in trouble. Now move along! Nothing to see here!" She breaks the crowd.  
>Satoshi walks away. "Maybe I should go fight Misty. Then I could get out of Cerulean City."<br>Satoshi takes out a map from his backpack. He then begins to walk around. "I've seen Misty's Gym somewhere around here. Is this it?"  
>He walks in. He sees a lot of people sitting down and seeing what appeared to be a show. He notices that three girls were making a show.<br>"Oh well, I thought this was the gym. I guess that we'll just see the show."  
>He stays the whole show and when the show ended, they went to go find the girls. His investigation eventually lead him to an aquarium that lead underground. He finds them.<br>"Excuse me, is this the Pokémon Gym?" Satoshi asks.  
>"This is the Entertaining Gym. Misty's Gym is just in the back."<br>"Oh thanks, I was looking forward to get there," Satoshi says.  
>"Wait, aren't you that kid that she was traveling with that she mentioned? Ash?" Satoshi gets mad.<br>"Misty should know that my name is Satoshi not Ash!" he says.  
>"Oh calm down Ash."<br>It was Misty wearing her clothes that she was using to travel with.  
>"Misty! What are you doing here!" Satoshi questions.<br>"Where, these are my sisters. Together, we're the Sensational Sisters!" Misty exclaims.  
>"There are only three Sensation Sisters, and only one runt!" a sister said.<br>Misty growls.  
>"So what happened? You said that you were setting off to become the best Water Trainer there is out there? Weren't you not coming back until you completed that dream of yours?" Daisy says.<br>"I guess that I did say something like that didn't I?" Misty says.  
>"Misty, you can't be leaving us like that!"<br>"Yeah like, I totally had to suffer so much because like all the trainers were like strong!"  
>Misty looks down. "You said you could handle it! This means a lot to me!" Misty says.<br>"Oh Misty, the only reason why you left was like you knew that you could never be as beautiful and talented as us!"  
>Misty looks mad now. "I came back because he wanted to fight me!" Misty says.<br>"Well he's totally someone I'll not choose for a boyfriend, but you're no price yourself!" Daisy says making fun of her.  
>"MY BOYFRIEND?! MY BOYFRIEND?!" Misty yells.<br>"Misty there's no reason to come back here then if Satoshi wanted to come, he could've battled us you know."  
>"He destroyed my bike and I won't stop until I get a new one!"<br>Satoshi was on the floor twitching. Misty? As his girlfriend? What kind of sick thought would anyone even think – Misty is too….loud.  
>"Wow Misty what a good reason!" The sisters laugh.<br>"That's it! Satoshi, you're battling me! Right here, right now!" Misty shouts.  
>Satoshi gives a nervous smile.<br>They both go to opposite ends of the swimming pool and Misty's sisters set some floaters around the pool to have some Pokémon stand on it.

"Two versus two will do!" Misty shouts.  
>"Fine, go Pikachu!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>Pikachu shakes its head.  
>"Pikachu? You don't want to battle Misty?"<br>_Chu….  
><em>"  
>This lighten ups Pikachu.<br>"Thanks a lot Pikachu. Go, Butterfree!"  
>His Pokémon comes out with glee.<br>"Go Staryu!" Misty shouts.  
>Staryu comes out. Satoshi takes out his Pokedex.<br>_**"  
><strong>_Satoshi exclaims.  
>Butterfree zooms down and hits it.<br>"Butterfree, use Tackle!"  
>Staryu spins and takes of spinning in high speeds. It misses and lands on a floater.<br>"Butterfree, Tackle!" It tackles it again, and again. Staryu wasn't looking to good.  
>"Water Pulse!" Misty exclaims. The attack misses.<br>"Again!" Misty says. It was a hit, and Butterfree stutters for a bit but kept flying.  
>"Stun Spore, now!" Satoshi yells. Butterfree does its move and Staryu twitches in pain.<br>"No! Staryu, jump in the water and Tackle!" Staryu jumps in the water. Butterfree looks around and suddenly Staryu flies off into the air and strikes Butterfree.  
>"Finish it with Water Pulse!" Misty exclaims.<br>Staryu sends the water that ripples and hits Butterfree. Satoshi's Pokémon faints in midair. "Return Butterfree!"  
>"I guess that I'll win! Go Starmie!" Misty says.<br>"Pidgeotto, I chose you!" Satoshi says.  
>The Pokémon stare at each other.<br>"Whirlwind!" Pidgeotto almost blew Starmie away.  
>"Dive, and Tackle!" Starmie dives under water and comes out and tackles Pidgeotto.<br>"Wing Attack!" Satoshi exclaims. Using its wing, Pidgeotto slams it to the water. Starmie comes right out of the water and tackles it again.  
>"Gust!"<br>Pidgeotto blows Starmie to the wall. It started to blink red.  
>"Oh no! Starmie's energy is about to run out! I forgot my potions…"<br>"Alright Pidgeotto, let's get that badge!"  
>Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound. The gym starts to shake. A wall breaks and debris goes everywhere. Satoshi falls in the water with Pikachu. Misty falls in as well. They surface.<br>"Check out that hair!"  
>"Like who invited the party crashers?"<p>

"Sorry to break on you ladies!"  
>"Allow us to introduce ourselves!"<br>"To protect the world from devastation!"  
>"To unite all peoples within our nation!"<br>"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
>"To extend our reach to the stars above!"<br>"Jessie!"  
>"James!"<br>"Team Rocket blast off into the speed of light!"  
>"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"<br>"Meowth that's right! The water Pokémon have the advantage, but what'll happen if we steal the water away? The Pokémon will be ours for the taking! Trust me, and Meowth knows just how to do it!"  
>Meowth jumps up and lands next to a lever and pulls it. Suddenly a giant hose comes out of the machine that they had come in with. It goes into the water and starts sucking in water.<br>"A hose and vacuum! They stole that from the store!" Satoshi exclaims.  
>"Gives us back our water!" Daisy shouts.<br>"Go find Officer Jenny!" Misty calls out to Satoshi.  
>"You want your water, let me give it back!" Meowth says with an evil grin.<br>He pulls the lever down and the water ejects, hitting the sisters. Misty and Satoshi try to swim to their aid.  
>"We need to protect the Pokémon!"<br>"What about my hair?!"  
>"Forget about your damn hair Daisy!"<br>Meowth smiles. "Time to suck 'em back up!"  
>The hose began to suck in the water. Misty screams as she is suddenly started to get sucked in. Pikachu and Staryu begin to get sucked in too. Staryu disappears into the hose. Misty screams as she is then sucked in.<br>"Let us go, we'll drown!" Satoshi screams as he was being sucked in too.  
>"Oh well," Meowth laughs.<br>"Pikachu, this is going to hurt, use ThunderShock on the water!"  
><em>Pikaaaaachuuuu!<br>_The whole arena was surrounded by yellow light. Everyone screams in pain.  
>The machine suddenly explodes. The Rocket Trio are launched into the air. They break through the roof.<br>"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"  
>The gym became quiet. Satoshi swims up to Misty who had her face underwater.<br>"Misty! Misty!" he cries.  
>He lifts her head off the water.<br>"What happened?"  
>"The vacuum exploded. Team Rocket escaped, but I doubt they'll survive a fall like that," Satoshi said.<br>Misty and Satoshi swim up to the edge of the pool.  
>The Sensational Sisters were there. They helped them up.<br>Pikachu jumps on Satoshi. They hear sirens coming from the outside.  
>"We didn't finish our battle!" Misty remembers.<br>"Whatever Misty, you lost. If Pikachu would've fought, you would've lost!" Misty looks at the floor.  
>"I could've still won!" Misty shouts.<br>"Whatever. Here, Satoshi, the Cascade Badge. You deserve it," Daisy says.  
>"Gee, thanks. Haha, I got the Cascade Badge!" Satoshi exclaims.<br>_Pi-Pikachu!  
><em>Misty exclaims.  
>Satoshi smiles. "I was going to win anyway Misty!" Satoshi mocks.<br>Misty's face turns red of anger.  
>"What happened in here?" It was Officer Jenny.<br>Satoshi and everyone else walk up to Officer Jenny to explain what happened.  
>Meanwhile a Pokémon was looking at them. It was drooling. It was so hungry. It wanted blood. It runs off elsewhere.<p>

~~~~~~Red and Yellow  
>They started walking back to the Pokémon Center.<br>"I forgot about that tree that was there. It's a long way back to the Pokémon Center."  
>Yellow nods at Red's words.<br>"Red, remember when we were small and you saved me from that rampaging Dratini?" Yellow asked blushing.  
>"Yeah. Why?"<br>"I never got to thank you properly…"  
>Red smiles at her.<br>"You don't owe me anything Yellow."  
>They walk pass the closed off house. They hear someone crying.<br>"Isn't this the house where Team Rocket assaulted the other day?" Yellow questions.  
>Red ignores Yellow and walks up to the house. Yellow follows.<br>The crying gets louder and louder. Red goes under the yellow tape.  
>"Red, we can't go in there!" Jaune exclaims.<br>"Stay there Yellow, I'm just going to see who's crying!"  
>Yellow looks uneasy.<br>Red opens the door and sees a woman and a man. The woman was crying.  
>"Look at what Team Rocket did here! All of this just for a stupid TM?" the man says.<br>"Team Rocket wanted to Dig themselves to no good!" the woman cries.  
>Red looks around. The house was pretty trashed.<br>"Are you trying to get to Route 5?" the man suddenly asks to Red.  
>He nods in response.<br>"My backyard leads to Route 5. That stupid tree won't let anyone get out of the city. Go ahead young trainer."  
>Red nods his head again. "I'm sorry about this. Team Rocket will pay for this," Red states.<br>"Yeah, but my son is still dead so it doesn't matter if they suffer or not. The damage is already done. All for a TM. A TM!" the man shouts.  
>Red looks away. Yellow enters the door.<br>"Jaune, come on. Let's leave them alone," Red said to her.  
>Yellow nods and walks up to Red. They exit the door and go through the back door.<br>"Red, why are we going through their house, it's disrespectful!" Yellow cries out.  
>"I know, but this is the only other way to get to Route 5. That stupid tree is in the way, so we're trapped here unless we go through here."<br>They walk out of the house and take a few steps. They notice a man standing there.  
>"You know, being in Team Rocket has its advantages."<br>The Rocket Grunt turns around.  
>He sees Red and Yellow. "You related to the people in there?" he asks.<br>"No, we're not," Red said. Yellow hides behind Red.  
>"They call me Proton. I'm from Team Rocket." He takes out a knife. "This isn't your yard, you should stay out."<br>"This isn't your yard either," Red says coldly, grabbing Yellow.  
>"I guess you wouldn't believe me if I said that I'm an innocent bystander now, would you?" Proton raises a Pokeball.<br>"Go Pika!" Red exclaims throwing his Pokeball.  
>"If I win, I'll slaughter your Pikachu! Go Machop!" His Pokemon comes out.<br>Pika's cheeks spark.  
>"Pika, use ThunderShock!" Red yells. Pika winces and lets out a cry and electricity flies out to Machop. It was a good hit. The Machop was still able to fight.<br>"Use Karate Chop! Cut it up to pieces!" Proton exclaims.  
>Machop jumps in the air and karate chops Pika on its head. Pika cries in pain and holds its head.<br>"Pika, use ThunderShock!" It uses its move, and Machop was down and out!  
>"Well, I guess I'll cut you later, go Drowzee!" The Pokémon comes out.<br>Red has never seen that Pokémon before.  
>"Pika, ThunderShock!" Red shouts.<br>Pika jumps in the air and does its move. It was a good hit, and Drowzee still held on.  
>"Now, Drowzee, use Disable!" There was a black flash and Pika falls to the ground.<br>"Pika, use ThunderShock!" Red exclaims. Pika tried to use that move, but it couldn't.  
>"Idiot trainer, Disable won't let use that move again!"<br>Red takes a few steps back. "Pika, Quick Attack!" Red says.  
>Pika runs in super high speeds and tackles Drowzee down to the floor. It was a critical hit. Enemy Drowzee fainted!<br>"Fine, stop. I give up, I'll leave quietly," Proton says.  
>He returns his Pokémon.<br>"If you think you can leave without getting justice, you're wrong!" Red shouts.  
>Proton flashes the knife. "You know how I killed that little runt? I stabbed him repeatedly and carved an 'R' on his stomach. Maybe I should do it to you little boy. As for the girl, I would have some fun with her first!"<br>Red and Yellow back up into the wall.  
>"Stop right there!" It was Officer Jenny. She had her gun drawn.<br>"Not today Jenny, maybe next time!" Proton says.  
>He throws something to the ground and smoke comes out of the ground.<br>"After him!" Jenny exclaims. The police and Jenny run after the Rocket Grunt.  
>"Are you ok boy?" the man from the house said.<br>"We're ok thanks." The man walks up to the smoke. He picks up a TM.  
>"Dig," he says. He walks up to Red.<br>"I want you to have this. It's the TM that bastard stole. Take it," the man says.  
>Red received the TM from the man!<br>"I wanted to thank you for beating that grunt. He will be brought to justice one day. Until then you and your girlfriend take care, there's a lot of Team Rocket members this time around." The man walks inside the house.  
>"Girlfriend?" Yellow questions with a blush.<br>"Come on Yellow, you're staying close to me tonight. I don't trust you sleeping alone tonight."  
>Yellow blushes uncontrollably. Red grabs her arm and the walk off to Route 5.<br>Red was thinking about Team Rocket. How can his father ever join such a terrible group? Murders, psychopaths, and robbers. It doesn't make sense.

~~~~~~Leaf  
>The sun was setting. She was at the beach walking by herself.<br>"I can't believe that I've made it this far. I guess I'm actually a good trainer after all? I've been set to follow this one path. Like, I don't even know what my future holds for me."  
>She turns to see the group of girls lift Blue up while they groped every inch of him.<br>Leaf sighs and continues to walk.  
>"The future doesn't seem bright..."<br>She stares into the sea. She watches it and suddenly, something comes out of it. It was a small, blue Pokémon that Leaf had never seen before.  
>It cheerfully waves at Leaf. This makes her smile. The Pokémon dives back into the water.<br>"Well, the future isn't that bright, but there's still light in there."  
>Leaf walks away without her realizing that the Pokémon she saw was a Legendary Pokémon.<br>She looks up and sees the lighthouse. "I wonder what Bill might be up to?"

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny  
>They sat on the bench that was closest to the end of the Cerulean Cape.<br>"I'm surprised that I could stay close to the edge of the cliff. Imagine me falling off it."  
>Sid laughs. Kenny stares. "What's so entertaining?"<br>"If you fall I'm gonna have to go after ya!"  
>Kenny blushes and turns. "I have some knowledge of swimming..."<br>Sid laughs. "Oh Kenny, there's nothing smart about swimming! You just dive in it you know? Feeling the water."  
>Kenny stares.<br>Sid laughs. I'll teach ya how to swim if you want."  
>Kenny blushes. "I suppose..."<br>Sid smiles and looks at the sea. "Ken, I'm glad that we're still friends."  
>Kenny blushes even further. "Me too."<br>Sid looks at his PokeNav. "It's programed to see Kanto instead of Hoenn," Sid explains.  
>Kenny nods. "I'm a big fan of such technologies. It all seems fascinating to me."<br>Sid gets up. "You know what? Let's go!"  
>"Huh?" Sid helps Kenny up.<br>"Let's get the hell outta here!" Sid says looking at Kenny with a wide smile.  
>Kenny was confused. "What do you mean?"<br>"I mean, let's get outta here. You and I. Let's go to Route 5 and make sure that we keep thinking forward. Right partner?" Sid says.  
>Kenny stares. He smiles. "Sure Sid. Let us go to Vermillion City!"<br>Sid runs off. Kenny follows.  
>Kenny felt this warm sensation in his chest. Something was speaking to him. His crush for Sid was turning into something more. Something more...loving.<p>

~~~~~~Satoshi  
>He gathered all his things. "Ready to go?" Brock asked.<br>"I'm ready to go! Right Pikachu?"  
><em>Pika!<em>  
>"Great! Hey, where's Misty? She's still in the Gym?" Satoshi nods.<br>"I think so. I don't know if she's coming with us anymore," he says.  
>"How come?" Brock questions.<br>"I guess it's her responsibility as a Gym Leader to stay. Although she was annoying because she kept wanting her bike paid up, Misty was pretty good to have around."  
>Brock pats on his back. "I'm sure you understand why she has to stay then right?"<br>Satoshi nods.  
>"Let's go say goodbye."<p>

They knock on the Entertaining Gym. Misty comes right out.  
>"Oh hey you guys." Misty notices Satoshi's face. "What's going on?"<br>"We came to say goodbye Misty. We're going to Vermillion City now."  
>Misty smiles. "Ok, I'll go too!" Satoshi looks up.<br>"I already asked my sisters and they're going to keep my gym opened. I can still travel."  
>Satoshi's face brightens up. "That's grea- I mean ok, hurry up Misty, you take so long, I gotta get another badge!" Satoshi says and walks away.<br>"What?! You don't hurry me up, and you better pay me up for my broken bike Satoshi Ash Ketchum!" Misty exclaims.  
>"Oh no, not this again..." Brock says.<br>Pikachu laughs.  
>Together the three of them walked off into the sunset.<br>Daisy smiles. "Misty, you're following your heart."

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto  
>It was quiet. "No one's coming at all!" said a Rocket Grunt.<br>Viper slaps him. "You idiot, this takes days. They could attack any second."  
>They all readied their guns. They listen. Not a single noise.<br>"Face it, they didn't come this year!" Tyson tells Viper.  
>"It doesn't make sense, every time they attack."<br>"Well not this time. They must've forgotten or something."  
>Viper didn't like this. They must be planning something. They have to be.<p>

The two teams sat down on the table. Heath sets the money down. Nascour smiles.  
>"I am pleased. Greevil will surely love to team up."<br>Heath bows. "So when can we strike? You know when?" Heath asks.  
>"Just leave all the calculations to us. It will happen, I just don't know when however. It has returned to its Sky Pillar. I just want your team to infiltrate that place. We will go searching for the Beast of the Sea."<br>Heath smiles. "It was nice making business with you Nascour."  
>"We are only pawns of Blake Hall's and Greevil's plan. If they succeed, speak with me privately."<br>Heath nods and walks out. Nascour turns to the Pokémon Ranger.  
>He grabs out a knife and impales it to his neck.<br>"Unfortunately, I hate Pokémon Rangers myself."  
>He takes it out and lets the Pokémon Ranger to choke on his own blood.<p>

~~~~~~Somewhere in Unova  
>The High Consoler was sitting on the throne. He stood and watched as all the bosses were on their knees.<br>"We gather here today, to because I'm not happy."  
>All the team leaders exchange looks.<br>"Rocket, stand." The Team Rocket Leader stands.  
>"You're my favorite of them all. You are the only successful one in between all of them. You bring me all the money that is needed, therefore, I will now lower the percentage you will give us. You will now give the Plasma Syndicate ten percent of your earnings." The Boss smiles.<br>"Magma, Aqua, stand up." The two rival leaders stood.  
>"You two make me feel like I should die. You're pathetic goals are not reaching anywhere near to perfection. Where the hell is my destruction event?"<br>The two bosses look at each other. "Well, we've been having difficulties..." The Aqua Boss says.  
>"So I've heard. Your missions have failed because of children. Children!"<br>The Magma and Aqua bosses look at the floor.  
>"I think I have to remind you of what this whole Syndicate is."<br>The High Counselor gets of the chair. He walks up to the Rocket Boss.  
>"The Rocket Gang: Collect money and valuable artifacts to satisfy the Syndicate. They must collect as much as they can before the Syndicate was to take over."<br>He walks up to Team Magma and Team Aqua. "Originally planned to take over by sea, Team Aqua was to find the Ancient Pokémon and bring it back and cause fear to the planet, threatening whatever region that failed to comply to the Syndicate's rules. Then Magma came along, and we then realized that having the other Ancient Pokémon would gain us access to more land. However, since both gangs have been successful, it is now a race to see who will awaken the Ancient Pokémon first. Yet, you do not even know where they are, and are being stopped by pathetic children!"  
>The High Counselor walks up to Team Cipher leader. "Ah, Greevil. With the technology that we have supported and achieved, Team Cipher is supposed to take control of Legendary Pokémon and turn them in to the Syndicate. Not much progress. I expect more from you."<br>He walks up to Team Dim Sun. "Finally, we have you, Blake Hall. Your objective is to get rid of the Pokémon Rangers who know of our dilemma, and you are doing well."  
>He walks to the chair. "Team Rocket is my best Team. As for Team Magma and Aqua, you are disgraceful. The rest continue on your own premises."<br>They all bow down to the High Counselor. They all exit the door.  
>A man walks up to the High Counselor. "Cyrus. I need your services. You've studied space and time for a long time. I need you to look into this old legend that we have taken into our liking."<br>Cyrus smiles. "I know of which you speak. Dialga and Palkia. What do you need me to do?"  
>The High Counselor smiles. "I need you to find a way to awaken them. If the legend is true, after we take over the world, we'll take over the whole universe!"<br>Cyrus nods his head. He walks away.


	17. The Road to Vermilion City!

~~~~~~Red and Yellow  
>Red opens his eyes. It was now morning.<br>He tries to stretch his arm, and he notices that he was holding Yellow. He then remembers that he offered to share the same sleeping bag. He stares at her sleeping soundly. Red smiles. He moves, and Yellow wakes up with fear in her eyes. "It's ok Yellow, I'm here."  
>Jaune looks at him. Their faces a few inches apart. She then quickly gets out of the sleeping bag and blushes immensely.<br>"G-Good morning Red! Isn't it a beautiful day?"  
>Red smiles and answers, "It actually is. Good day to battle trainers!"<br>Yellow smiles to herself. Red had his arms around her. She must be the luckiest girl in the planet.  
>She looks around. She sees ChuChu eating a berry. ''This berry is so good!''<br>Yellow freezes.  
>Who said that?<br>She looks around. She then stares at her ChuChu who was eating a berry.  
>"Hey Yellow, can you help me for a sec?" Red asks as he tries to finish pack his stuff in his backpack.<br>Jaune walks up to him with a puzzled look. "Red, I just heard someone talk," Jaune said.  
>He looks up. "It couldn't have been me. Maybe you're going a little bit crazy huh haha!"<br>Yellow chuckles a bit. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Red and Yellow walk down Route 5. Yellow's ChuChu was on her shoulder, happily eating another berry.  
>"Hey, have you talked to my Pika?" Red asks out of the blue.<br>Jaune looks at him and shakes her head. "Ok, come on out!" Red throws his Pokeball to the floor. His Pikachu comes out. Yellow smiles. "It's so cute! But, it's kinda dirty."  
>Pika looks at Yellow. ''Did this human just dare call me dirty?!''<br>Yellow screams, making Red flinch in fear. "Jaune, are you ok?"  
>"I heard it! I heard Pika talk! It called me a human!"<br>Red looks at Pika. "He didn't say anything."  
>Pika looks at ChuChu. It blushes. ''Whoa, who's that hottie?''<br>Yellow stares at Pika then at ChuChu. Pika jumps on Red's shoulder.  
><em>Pi-ka! Pikachupika!<em> Pika speaks.  
>Yellow continues to stare in fear.<br>"Yellow, you're starting to scare me," Red states.  
>''That guy's Pikachu sure looks dirty, I wonder if his owner ever takes him a bath.''<br>Jaune shakes her head. "I can hear them Red!" she screams.  
>"I know what the problem is."<br>Red screams. "I think I can hear one Yellow! He sounds hideous!"  
>"Idiot, turn."<br>Red and Yellow turn to see a man. "Oh, never mind, it's just some guy," Red said looking relieved.  
>"I am not some guy you little brat!" the man exclaims in anger.<br>"Who are you then?" Yellow asks.  
>"I'm the Day Care Man. I take care of Pokémon. I know what's happening to you little girl. You're psychic."<br>"PSYCHIC?!" Yellow exclaims.  
>Suddenly a tree explodes behind them. It lands a few feet in front of them. They all stare in disbelief.<br>"I think that you all need to come with my courters for a while."

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid  
>Sid and Kenny walk through Route 5.<br>"After five days spent in Cerulean City, we are now off to Vermillion City!" Kenny said with a wide smile.  
>"There's a gym there right?" Sid questions.<br>"Yes! His name is Lt. Surge! His real name is Adam Blaustine Surge, and he's really, really, really tall!" Kenny explains sounding excited.  
>"Damn, Ken, is there anything you don't know?" Sid asked looking surprised.<br>Kenny blushes. "I always wanted to know the truth: are humans evolved Pokémon?"  
>Sid looks at Kenny. "So you're more of a scientific person then a religious person huh?"<br>"I am. I don't see a human being the creator of all us. If there is a God, might as well let it be a Pokémon." Kenny stops and takes his Pokedex out. He notices a flying bug type Pokémon.  
><strong>"Combee; Number 415. The tiny bee Pokémon. It collects and delivers honey to its colony. At night, they cluster to form a beehive and sleep. The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen."<br>**Kenny stares at it. Sid walks up to him. "Hey, catch it."  
>Kenny looks at him. "I've checked its data, it doesn't seem that strong."<br>Sid shakes his head. "So? It doesn't matter if it is weak or not Ken. It matters the strategy."  
>Kenny nods his head. "I like your advice Sid, thank you. Maybe, I will battle it then."<br>Kenny readies his stance. "Go Sandshrew!" His Pokémon comes out. It stretches.  
>"Sandshrew, look! A wild Combee, let's battle it!" Sandshrew nods and looks at it.<br>Combee looks at Sandshrew and buzzes at it.  
>"A battle has ensured! Sandshrew, use Swift!" Combee was hit and it was thrown into a tree. Kenny freezes.<br>"Hell yeah! Good job Ken!" Sid cheers.  
>Kenny was still frozen in fear. Sid walks up to him.<br>"Hey Ken, what's wrong?"  
>"Sid, that was Combee. They have a hive filled with allies..."<br>Sid was confused but then catches on. He freezes too.  
>Sandshrew jumps and scratches their faces. They scream in pain.<br>"Sandshrew, would you please not do that again!" Kenny looks at the floor. He was gone.  
>"Sandshrew?" Kenny looks around. "Uh, Ken, he bailed on us," Sid said pointing at the horizon. Sandshrew was running away.<br>"Why did he scratch us?" Kenny questions. "To snap out of it I guess," Sid answers.  
>"What were we doing?"<br>Suddenly they hear an immense buzzing sound. The two friends turn around to see dozens of angered Combee. "I remember! We were so scared we froze in fear!" Kenny cheers. He freezes. "Wait..."  
>Sid grabs Kenny. They begin to run. The Combee follow.<br>"Why does this seem so familiar?!" Kenny shouts. "Cause we've been like this before! Run!"

~~~~~~Satoshi's Group  
>They stop. "Who wants some Kalos region cookies? They're really good!" Brock questions raising a big jar of cookies.<br>Misty's eyes sparkle. "Ah, the Kalos region! Just thinking about it makes me feel all romantic!" Misty smiles to herself and closes her eyes.  
>"Who would want to be romantic with you?" Satoshi says munching on his cookie loudly.<br>Misty looks at Satoshi. She slaps his head. "All that crunching is ruining my romantic daydreams!"  
>"Misty, cut it out, you're acting like babies!" Brock states preparing the table.<br>"He started it! I'm not letting him out of my sight until he pays for my broken bike!" Misty said.  
>"My bike, my bike! That's all I ever hear from you!"<br>"Right! And my name may be Misty but I'm perfectly clear about what you owe me and you're not getting away until you finish paying!"  
>Brock sighs. "Maybe we should just continue with the fanfic. And by the way, I can't cook anything without a fire!"<br>Misty and Satoshi flinch. "Does that mean-"  
>"One of you is going to have to find me and carry back some firewood," Brock instructs.<br>Misty smiles. "That's an excellent idea Brock! And I'm willing to sacrifice the excitement of fetching the firewood to stay here and keep you company!"  
>"Satoshi, that means you're going!"<br>Satoshi looks at the floor. "Aw..." Satoshi walks away with Pikachu close behind.  
>Misty looks at Brock. "Well what are you making Brock?"<br>"I'm making Kalos Spaghetti!"  
>Misty smiles. "Imagine being in Kalos... I want to go there one day!"<br>Brock sets the noodles on the tray. "Maybe one day Misty."

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny  
>They exit the small ditch. They were panting. "Why do we get into such situations?"<br>Sid laughs. "This is all good though! We got more info in the Pokedex!"  
>Kenny sighs. "Yes, but no complete data until captured."<br>Sid looks around. "Ok, let's catch them all!"  
>Kenny sighs again. "Yes, but we can't get that many Pokeballs..."<br>Sid frowns. "Oh Ken, you make things so freakin' complicated! You think too much! C'mon, let's go catch us some Pokémon!" Sid grabs Kenny by his arm. Kenny has a nosebleed. These damn nosebleeds are getting annoying...

~~~~~~Leaf  
>She walks down Route 5. She stares at her tickets.<br>"I can't believe Bill just handed his S.S Anne tickets to me. Two of them. One for me and one for Satoshi for helping him."  
>Leaf stops. She smiles sinisterly. "More like me and Red! Eee, I can already see us cruising through the seas together! I wonder where the S.S. Anne would take us. Maybe somewhere nice and quiet and romantic!"<br>Snubbull!  
>Leaf was suddenly jumped on. She screams and falls down to the floor. Something was chewing on her hair! She screams and throws it on the floor. She stares at the Pokémon. "What is that?!" she exclaims aiming her Pokedex.<br>**"Snubbull; Number 209. The fairy Pokémon. Although it looks frightening, it is actually kind and affectionate. It is very popular among women. In truth, it is a cowardly Pokémon. It growls eagerly in order to hide its fear from its opponent."  
><strong>Leaf frowns. "Kind my ass! Why did it attack me!" She takes out a Pokeball. "Go, Bulba!" Her Pokémon comes out. Bulbasaur!  
>"Bulba, use Vine Whip!"<br>The attack connects and the Snubbull flies up and lands on its head. It growls and bites down on Bulba. The fangs were colored light blue. Bulba screams in pain. It was super effective!  
>"What move was that? Bulba, use Vine Whip again!" Snubbull was hit and it rolls onto the ground. It gets back up and runs in high speeds and tackles Bulba. Leaf's Pokémon looked weaker now.<br>Leaf enlarges a Pokeball. "Pokeball go!" She throws it. The Pokémon goes in. The ball shakes a few times. Aw, it appeared to be caught!  
>Snubbull turns around and shakes its tail.<br>"You're mine! Go, Pokeball!" Leaf throws another.  
>The Pokeball starts to wobble around and this time, it stood still.<br>"Yes! I caught a Snubbull!" Leaf says lifting a peace sign. Bulba cheers.  
>She walks up to it. She sets it her belt. "All good things come to those who wait!" Leaf tells Bulba.<br>_Bulba!  
><em>She smiles at her Pokémon. Suddenly she feels the ground shake. She turns and sees a group of girls carrying Blue. Leaf screams as she gets trampled by the girls. They run off yelling how great and cute Gary was.  
>Leaf twitches. "I wouldn't mind a nap right now..."<p>

~~~~~Red and Yellow  
>They sit on the daycare. The man makes some tea.<br>"Thanks for the tea," Jaune says.  
>"Yes. Now Yellow, try to move the table slightly."<br>Jaune nods and stares at the table. A few seconds pass. Red looks around.  
>"Nothing's happening," he said.<br>Suddenly an iron flies to his face. Red falls on his back.  
>"Ah Red!" Yellow screams. Red twitches and sets his head on the table.<br>"I'm ok," he manages to say.  
>Suddenly a toaster flies to his face. "I love stars of twilight zone... waaaaooww..."<br>Red slides to the floor and knocks out.  
>"Great, I knocked Red out!" Yellow exclaims.<br>The table flies up to the ceiling. The man screams in fear.  
>Jaune sighs. "Being psychic is hard! I can't control anything!"<br>The man looks at her. "Look kid, I have a daughter who uses psychic powers all the time, you just have to practice!"  
>"I am! I just can't move anything that I want to move!"<br>A fork flies out the window. "You see!"  
>A shoe flies to her face. She falls to the ground. "This is harder than I thought," the daycare man said. The table falls to the ground.<p>

~~~~~~Somewhere in the Sevii Islands  
>Arianna stood with her bikini. The paparazzi where taking pictures.<br>"Sham, Sham! Can you tell us how you're doing?"  
>"Where's your husband right now!"<br>Arianna just smiles.  
>Suddenly a man walks up to her. "Excuse me Miss, but we must go." It was Archer. She nods and they go inside a jeep. The press stay behind. Archer starts the engine and drives off.<br>"Archer, you were supposed to go back to the base and take care of it. Those scumbag Cipher and Dim Sun could've attacked."  
>Archer smiles. "They never came for a change. I figured I'll give you some company since your husband is out in that one meeting."<br>They stop in front of a private jet. They exit the jeep.  
>"I can take care of myself. Thank you for caring however."<br>They walk up to the jet. A servant opens the door. The Executives enter. The servant shuts the door. Arianna sits. Archer sits in front of her. He stares at her. Arianna smiles at him.  
>"If my husband was here, he would've shot you for staring so much Archer." She serves herself some whiskey. She then serves some for Archer. He gladly takes it, saying, "Well good for me, he's not here." Arianna takes a few sips.<br>"You know. Why don't you go to those meetings?" Archer asks.  
>"I can't, the Plasma Syndicate only allow the leaders. For what reason, I don't know. However, I know that the Syndicate are cruel people that will use any sort of force to get what they want." Archer looks interested.<br>"And how do you know such information?"  
>"They have my daughter Mars in custody."<br>Archer frowns. "And you intend to do nothing?"  
>Arianna looks out the window. She holds her drink close to her chest. "I can't. Not until their main mission is completed."<br>Archer finishes his drink. "And what might that be?"  
>Arianna smirks. "To take over the planet. They intend to destroy it, then rule it."<br>Archer's eyes widen. Arianna laughs. "Archer, you are very lucky. Being Executive of Team Rocket means that you get a front seat of staying alive. The Plasma Syndicate are people that should not be taken lively. Especially their leader."  
>Archer shakes his head. "They seem like a bunch of whackjobs."<br>Arianna suddenly looks frightened. "You idiot! They cannot be insulted!"  
>"Or what? It's not like they have ears everywhere," Archer said setting his shotglass down.<br>Suddenly there was a giant explosion and the plane starts to go downwards into the ocean. Arianna and Archer fly through the blown out hole and the jet crashes into the water.

~~~~~~Sid and Kenny  
>Kenny returns his Sandslash. "I cannot believe that I have defeated three Pokémon and yet he still does not involve."<br>Sid shakes his head. "Maybe you have to fight more?"  
>Kenny looks at Sid. "I'm tired and hungry. Maybe later."<br>Sid's stomach growls. "Actually, I am kinda hungry haha!"  
>They set a blanket on the floor. Sid prepress a sandwich. Kenny looks at Sid work. He smiles and takes out his journal. Sid looks at Kenny write.<br>"What's that?"  
>"Huh? Oh this is my PokeJournal. It says in the official Trainer Guide that all trainers should carry their journal to save and record their progress."<br>"Damn, I don't have one!"  
>"No need, since we're traveling together, I am recording. Of course, this also serves as my diary..."<br>Sid smirks. "Let me guess, you ain't gonna let me read it huh?"  
>Kenny smiles at that. "You know me well. Maybe one day." Sid nods and continues to make the sandwiches. Kenny continues to write.<br>Sid hands Kenny a sandwich. He takes a bite out of it. "Are you sure that you don't want me to hold our ingredients and stuff? I mean, you're holding a lot..."  
>Sid smiles. "I don't mind haha! Besides it's a good work out! All the girls would surely like my muscles then!"<br>Kenny sighs. Not only girls...

~~~~~~Leaf  
>She had captured a Snubbull and was now looking for someone to talk to. Suddenly her PokeGear starts ringing.<br>"Hello? Oh, hey giiirl! Yeah! I have five Pokémon now! I knoooooow! I was like what if I don't catch any, but I did! Wait, what? Slow down girl. No I haven't been able to check PokeGram. My dad started following me. I know! Anyways, what do you mean I'm famous? Ok, I'll call you back."  
>Leaf signs into her PokeGram. She gasps.<br>Thirty new followers? These are all people that she doesn't even know who they are! Some are even from different regions!  
>Huh? Someone tagged her to PokeTube video. She clicks on it and gasps.<p>

A man was standing in front of the camera.  
>"Hey there! Primo here, bringing you another Top Ten PokeFights on the Web! As you all might know, I'm in the FameChecker, but this will be uploaded to PokeTube so hang in tight people! Anyhow, let's go through them!<br>"At No.10, we have a video that was filmed in Unova! As you can see in the screen right now, use see a bunch of Youngsters taking part in a fierce battle! The winning Youngster in Gwen and she is becoming a PokeTube sensation right now! She is only nine years old, and is qualified by the Official Pokémon Unova League to start earning badges! Her Joltik is scary!  
>"At No.9 we have a video showing a bunch of police battling a group of Team Aqua grunts in the Hoenn region! Take note that girl in the background, her name is May and she will reappear in No.3. As you can see, the police are using their Growlithe's while Team Agua are using their Poochyena. They are battling in Rustboro City by the way. Then a classic thing happens. The Gym leader Norman comes up to help and they flee. The police go after them. Then the camera focuses on Norman's son Brendan, and then at May who might have a crush on Brendan. See that hug that they embrace?"<br>Leaf listens to almost all of them. She sees number three in which that May girl was battling a Team Magma member inside a building. It was a security camera, so the angles weren't all that great. She then saw number one.  
>"Alright folks, the No.1 video from the web is actually from Kanto, and here it!"<br>Leaf sees a crowd surrounding a small group of kids battling. She then realizes that it was Leaf and the rest of the gang back in Route 3. Leaf gasps.  
>"So take in mind that those Youngsters were being bratty, and let the real Pokémon Trainers fight them out! See this Youngster here? Apparently his name is Joey, and he has a killer Rattata! The guy battling him is Red and he's gained a lot of popularity. This guy has a lot of skill and then if things couldn't get more exciting, here is one of the female fighters getting blasted by a misfire!"<br>The camera shows Leaf getting hit by Water Gun. They zoom in and they box her face. "My face looks so messed up..."  
>"Doesn't her face look messed up here! And then to make matters worse, she has a small wardrobe malfunction here!"<br>They freeze the camera when Leaf lands on her back. Her underwear showed. Leaf blushes. "What the hell?! NOOO!"  
>"And then we see here that this girl gets back up and finishes the fight! She was hit by a blast of water by a Squirtle in which the ever so famous Blue Gareth Oak caused. For those of you who don't know who that is, he's the grandson of Prof. Samuel Oak of the Kanto region. Moving on!"<br>They show a stop frame of Yellow getting zapped.  
>"This girl has got to have guts! She took that ThunderShock like a boss! Then this!"<br>They played the video and the fire hits the electricity and the fire travels to her and it explodes. They freeze the shot where Yellow and her ChuChu were almost hit.  
>"See that look on her face? She took it like a boss too! She's truly amazing! The rest of the video can be see on the link in the description! My name is Primo, and I'll see you all later! Thanks for watching, don't forget to like and subscribe to my channel! Until next time!"<p>

Leaf stood dumbfounded. She scrolls down on the comments. She reads a few of them.  
>"That May girl is pretty hot! I'll like to Slytherin her!" Six likes.<br>"That Yellow girls could've been killed! This is why I don't like Pokémon Battles!" Some guy named Natural says. He got about fifteen replies. Pure anger replies.  
>"That one girl with that Bulbasaur is hot, who is she?" 32 likes! This makes Leaf blush.<br>"Hey I know that one kid in the beanie! he used to go to my Trainer School! He's queer :/ " -Reply: "He is! Damn he's cute though!" -Reply: "Luckily I'm gay so he's mine bitches :D" 14 likes.  
>"That Red guy sure looks familiar!"<br>"Who's that girl with the blue hair! She's cute as hell!" 33 likes. Leaf gets mad. How can Lacy get more likes than her!  
>"I don't get it, why are they having like a freaking Multi Battle? They're stupid!"<br>"Kanto, the only place where girl dress like whores." 3 likes. -Reply. "Have you seen how Unova girls dress?" 12 likes.  
>"Brendan is sooo lucky if he is actually dating that one May girl."<br>"May is hot. That epic fail girl who got blasted is hotter. But that girl in blue hair, I'll do things. Unspeakable things." 23 likes.  
>"Blue Oak is so freaking hot! I love his hair!" 39 likes!? Bitches want my Blue!<br>"That fat guy is kinda funny, look at the way he moves!"  
>"Dude! I see Brock and Misty! Are they dating?" 55 likes.<br>"Red looks like a typical Pokémon Trainer, he even has that hat."  
>"Brendan has white hair?" 3 likes.<br>"Who will win? May or Red?" -Reply: "Red." -Reply: "Red, he's beast with that Charmander!"  
>"So wait, Red defeated a Youngster, and everyone is losing their minds?" 13 likes.<br>"What's so special about Kanto anyway?" -Reply: "Um, because that region is responcible for the Pokedex?"  
>"These battles were awesome!"<br>"I liked last week's battles more than these :/ I don't even like Kanto."  
>"Kanto: The Place For Skirts." 10 likes.<br>"That's kinda embarrassing if you ask me."  
>"They all suck! Unsubscribe."<br>"I want to go to Kanto now..."  
>"Oh my God, I think that Blue Oak is hot."<br>"That one girl with the Bulbasaur is really cute, I wonder what her name is."  
>"First!" -Reply: "To get nailed by an Arcanine." 21 likes.<p>

Leaf sets her PokeGear away.  
>"So that's why those stupid girls are after Blue! I should've knows we were filmed! I have to find Red!"<p>

~~~~~~Kenny, Sid, and Leaf  
>Kenny zips up his zipper. "How degrading, peeing in the outdoors. I suppose that I have no choice."<br>Kenny turns and pumps into Sid. Kenny falls on his butt. He looks up and sees Sid. "Were you watching me?!" Kenny exclaims with a blush mark.  
>"No, I was waiting for you to finish so I can go."<br>Kenny sets an irritated face. "Therefore you were."  
>Sid sighs. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be pervy, I really need to pee!"<br>Kenny shakes his head. "Sid, I never thought..."  
>Sid blushes. "Ken! I wasn't!"<br>Kenny smiles at his reaction. "Oh Sid, I believe you. Go do your business." Kenny walks away.  
>Sid unzips his fry and goes. He lets out a sigh of relief. He hears a branch crack. He sees Leaf walking to his direction.<br>She was writing in her journal. "There! Progress saved! Eh?"  
>She stares at Sid. He was still going. They both stare. Sid finishes.<br>"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
>"AAAAAAAAHHH!"<br>Kenny runs up to Sid. "What happened?!"  
>Sid turns around still holding himself. Kenny looks down. He gasps and then screams. Sid screams. Leaf slams her hands to her face and screams. Soon they were all screaming.<br>Leaf runs off elsewhere and crashes into a tree. Kenny faints. Sid frantically tries to zip up his pants.  
>He does and suddenly he screams in pain. He runs around in pain. He runs off holding his crotch.<p>

~~~~~~Team Rocket Trio  
>Meowth stares at his binoculars in pure awe.<br>"Meowth, what did you see!" Jessie exclaims.  
>He just shakes his head and looks around for Satoshi.<br>"Hey Jessie, look!" Jessie and Meowth turn to see James wearing a suit similar to the Boss' suit. Meowth screams. Jessie looks at him with a sulk. "James where did you get that?"  
>Meowth runs up to it. "This isn't the boss' suit is it?!"<br>"No, I stole it from that house over there. Red and that one weird hippie girl are hanging out there."  
>Meowth smiles. "Meowth! He can tell us where Satoshi is!" Meowth says with a sinister smile.<br>"Let me guess, we go up to them?" Jessie questions.  
>"Yes, it'll lead us closer to that rare Pikachu!" Meowth states.<br>James starts to pet Meowth. The Pokémon comes to a halt.  
>"I am the Boss, I am petting you Meowth. Jessie, you have done a great job. You are now Executive of Team Rocket." Meowth on the other hand was remembering how the Boss used to pet him all the time. Feeling James pet him... made him happy.<br>Suddenly Meowth snaps out of it. He jumps in the air and scratches James face.  
>"Don't ever pet me again you nincompoop!"<br>James screams in pain. He walks away.  
>"What's Meowth's problem, can't he take a joke?" James asks feeling his face.<br>"Let's just hurry and try to steal that Pikachu so Meowth can leave us alone!"

~~~~~~Satoshi's Group  
>They walk through Route 5.<br>"So where to now Brock?" Satoshi questions.  
>"There's a path that leads to Saffron City, and we should be able to get to Lavender Town and then to Vermillion City."<br>Satoshi groans. "We have to get through those to get to Vermillion?"  
>"Oh Satoshi stop complaining! Whoever said that being a Pokémon Trainer was easy?" Misty says.<br>"Well I happen to also get tired!"  
>"Lazy ass!"<br>"Orange freak!"  
>"You guys chill out! I did not sign into this group just to see you guys fighting! Huh?"<br>They all stop to see and Oddish walk behind some bushes.  
>"An Oddish!" Satoshi says with a smile.<br>"Oh no Ash, that Oddish is mine!" Misty runs after it. Satoshi follows.  
>"Hey hold on you guys!" Brock screams.<p>

They jump through the bush which actually was a pit. They scream and they slide down.  
>They land on a different side of the Route.<br>"Where are we?" Satoshi questions.  
>Misty rubs her head. "Oh, look where you brought us Satoshi!"<br>"I brought? You're the one who brought us here Misty!"  
>"You guys, the Oddish?"<br>They turn to see the Pokémon calmly walking away.  
>"Oh no you're not! Go Starmie!" The Starmie comes out.<br>"Starmie, use Water Gun!" the Pokémon uses the move and hits the unsuspecting Oddish. The blast was hard enough to send it flying to a tree. Misty was about to throw a Pokeball when suddenly a Pokémon jumps and kicks her on her face. Misty screams and falls.  
>Satoshi stares at the Pokémon. "No way, a Treecko!" Satoshi exclaims with hearts on his eyes.<br>"A Treecko? Here in Kanto? I thought those were native to Hoenn?" Brock states looking shocked.  
>"Who cares, it's my turn! Go Pikachu!" His Pokémon jumps in front of the Treecko. It sticks a stick on its mouth.<br>"Pikachu use ThunderShock!"  
>His Pikachu does the move and Treecko moves out of the way. It moves in blinding speeds and tackles Pikachu. The Electric Type was knocked to the floor. Oddish runs away. Treecko looks to its back and then jumps into the wild.<br>Satoshi picks up his Pikachu.  
>"I don't understand, what is Treecko doing here in Kanto?" Brock questions.<br>"I don't know, but I'm going to go and find out!" Satoshi runs off.  
>"We better follow him before he gets himself killed," Misty states looking annoyed.<p>

They eventually find a bridge.  
>"Oh, I don't know about this, it looks dangerous!" Misty complains.<br>"Stop being such a scared bavy Misty! Besides I need that Treecko!"  
>"I am not afraid! I just don't want to die!"<br>The three of them start crossing the bridge. Pikachu looked frightened.  
>"It's ok Pikachu, the bridge will hold us!" Satoshi says. Suddenly there was a giant gust of wind and the bridge started rocking. "It's ok, a little wind won't break the bri-" The bridge suddenly snaps and everyone tumbles down.<br>Satoshi grabs on in time to the rope while Misty held on to his leg. Brock on the other hand didn't get time to grab anything and slips of the bridge. He screams as he falls far below into the water.  
>"Brock!" Satoshi yells.<br>"Satoshi, you have to pull us back up, it's our only chance!" Misty screams in fear.  
>"I...can't..."<br>"YOU WILL MUST PULL AS HARD AS YOU CAN!"

They make it to the other side and they take a breather.  
>"Satoshi, come on, we have to find Brock!"<br>"Right!"  
>They get up and find a way down to the bank of the river. They run as they look around in the water.<br>"I didn't know Route 5 had a river," Misty states.  
>"How could you not know, this place is so close to Cerulean City," Satoshi said still looking hard.<br>"Well I-Waaah!" Misty falls deep inside a hole.  
>Satoshi stops and turns. "Misty!" He runs up to her. "Are you ok? How'd you get down there?"<br>Misty rubs her butt. "I fell in, how else?! What's a trap doing here? Not get me out of here!"  
>Satoshi helps her out. "This just not our day," he said. Pikachu nods.<br>They decide to look around on the land. They were walking around yelling out for Brock.  
>Suddenly, Misty trips on a string and a net sets them up high in the sky. Soon they realize that it was trap and they were hanging from a tree.<br>"Ah! What gives?!"  
>"It's another trap, do something!"<br>"What am I supposed to do Misty?"  
>"Wiggle, see if it'll open!"<br>They start to move around and nothing happened.  
>"No! I don't want to end up dead up here!" Misty exclaims.<br>_Tree-Cko!  
><em>They look at the floor. It was the Treecko!  
>"Hey! Get us down from here! I want a rematch!" The Treecko shrugs and leaves.<p>

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid  
>Kenny looks for Sid. He had run of somewhere.<br>"Sid? Sid!" He still wasn't listening.  
>"Great, now what am I going to do?"<br>"Hey you!" it was Youngster Trainer.  
>Kenny sighs. "Let me guess you want a battle?"<br>"You know too well don't you?" The Youngster readies his stance. Kenny adjusts his glasses.  
>"Go Pidgey!"<br>"Go Sandshrew!"  
>Both Pokémon stared at each other. Sandshrew looked eager to fight.<br>"Pidgey, use Tackle!" The Pokémon flies in the air and flies down and tackles Sandshrew.  
>"Sandshrew, use Rock Tomb!" Sandshrew's eyes glow yellow and four boulder sized rocks fly to the Pidgey, they trap it, and then the rocks explode, with an X. The foe Pidgey fainted!<br>"Pidgey, return, go Charmander!" The starter Pokémon comes out.  
>"Sandshrew, use Rollout!" Sandshrew curled into a ball and rolls up to Charmander, but moved away.<br>"Charmander, use Dragon Claw!" Kenny gasps as Charmander's claws turned green. It charges at Sandshrew. It slashes it with its claws and Sandshrew was thrown up into the air. "Now use Echoed Voice!"  
>Charmander gives a high pitched scream that makes Kenny cover his ears. The sound wave hits Sandshrew, and it was sent higher into the air.<br>"Keep using it!"  
>The Sandshrew was now caught in a high voice that kept lifting it up, and poor Sandshrew was in pain.<br>Kenny returns Sandshrew.  
>"Dang it," he says.<br>Charmander and the Youngster smiles triumphantly.  
>"Go, Deerling, I choose you!" His Pokémon comes out.<br>"What Pokémon is that?"  
>"You will see! Now Deerling, use Grass Whistle!"<br>Deerling sings a lovely melody and Charmander looked drowsy and then falls asleep. "Deerling, now use Double Kick!" His Pokémon kicks it away and it faints.  
>The Youngster returns his Pokémon and sends out a Rattata. What is up with all the Youngster Trainers getting a Rattata?<br>"Rattata, use Hyper Fang!" Deerling moves out of the way. "Deerling, use Double Kick!" It was super effective! The foe Rattata fainted.  
>"Go Pikachu!"<br>"How many Pokémon do you have?" Kenny asked annoyed. His Pikachu comes out.  
>"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" A powerful electric move flies to Deerling and the poor Pokémon exclaims in pain. It still held through.<br>"Deerling, use Double Kick!" It was effective, but it still held through as well. "Pikachu, use Nuzzle!" It runs and attaches itself up to Deerling. Using its cheeks, it electrifies Deerling. Deerling wobbles for a bit but was determined to win.  
>"It's not yet over, Deerling use Double Kick!"<br>Deerling kicks one more time and his Pokémon faints.  
>Kenny and Deerling cheer.<br>"Aw man." The Youngster walks up to Kenny and hands over $123.  
>"Thanks for the battle!' the Youngster says.<br>"You're welcome!"  
>The kid runs off.<br>Kenny smiles. "Now to find Sid." He takes a few steps and suddenly the ground gave way. He screams as he falls to the ground. He rubs his head.  
>"What the heck?" Kenny questions.<br>He hears commotion and he sees his Deerling get taken. He sees a few men laughing.  
>"Thanks for your Pokémon!" They laugh.<br>Kenny notices that they were wearing Team Rocket clothing. Deerling was in a cage. It cries out in fright.  
>"No, Deerling! Let me out!"<br>"Sorry, no can do! Let's book it!" They run off.  
>"No! Deerling! Help! Help!"<p>

The Rocket Grunts run down Route 5.  
>"Where the hell do you punks think you're going?" The Grunts turn to see Sid.<br>"Look kid, we're only doin' business."  
>"My business is that you dropped my friend in a hole and try to steal his Pokémon!"<br>"Don't you know who we are?"  
>"Idiots for thinking you can get away with it!"<br>"We're Team Rocket, ready to blast off!" The Grunt holding the cage drops it and takes out a Pokeball.

~~~~~~The Day Care  
>Red was drinking tea. Yellow looked sorrow.<br>"I'm sorry to hear that your wife left you," Red states.  
>"It's ok. She lives in the Sevii Islands with her new husband. I guess life wanted another way."<br>Red nods and takes a sip of his tea. Yellow looks at a spoon and tries to move it. She fails to do so.  
>"Ugh."<br>Red looks at her. "Keep trying Jaune, you'll master it!"  
>"This thing is harder than it looks."<br>There was a knock on the door. The Day Care Man walks up to it and opens it. They see a man and a woman dressed in fairly clothing.  
>"You must be the Day Care Man. I am looking for a Pikachu." The man smiles. "Ah, you must be the ones that left the Pikachu then! I'll get him right up!" The man leaves elsewhere.<br>The two people turn their backs. "Are you sure the Boss won't notice that we got another Pikachu?" James asked.  
>"If he notices, we'll just have to say sorry!" Jessie responds.<br>Jaune looks at the couple. She sees something peeking out odd their clothes but she couldn't tell. Red on the other hand recognizes that hair color. The only problem is, was it really them.  
>The Day Care man comes back.<br>"Here you go, you're Pikachu didn't gain much experience however, it didn't even level up. But here you go!" He hands the Pikachu to the man.  
>"Fufufu, thank you."<br>"That'll be $100!"  
>"What?!"<br>"Yes, you didn't expect me to come along and train your Pikachu without money now do you?"  
>Suddenly a Meowth comes into view. "Sorry, but we're going to have to take that Pikachu!" Meowth throws a pallet to the floor and it explodes with smoke coming out.<br>Red, Yellow and the Day Care Man cough.  
>"What the devil is going on here!"<p>

"You should know to prepare for trouble!"  
>"Yes, and make it double!"<br>"To protect the world from devastation!"  
>"To unite all peoples from within our nation!"<br>"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
>"To extend our reach to the stars above!"<br>"Jessie!"  
>"And James!"<br>"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
>"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"<br>"Meowth, that's right! We've got the Pikachu!"  
>They were leaving on a giant hot air balloon that was Meowth themed.<br>"Team Rocket, man I should've done something!" Red exclaims.  
>"Shoulda, woulda coulda! Ahahaha!" Meowth laughs.<br>The Pikachu was inside a cage and they were leaving up into the air.  
>"No! Come back!" Red said running off. Jaune and the Day Care Man follow. They were right below it.<br>"Don't you know how to give up kid?" Meowth cries out.  
>"Not until you return that Pikachu!"<br>Meowth looks at the Pikachu. "You know, I'm surprised that something hasn't happened yet."  
>"Go, Pika! use Volt Tackle!" Pika was thrown into the air.<br>The Rocket Trio scream in fear. Pika surrounds itself with electricity and hits the balloon. It gives a loud pop. The Rocket Trio scream.  
>"Pika, grab the Pikachu!" Pika nods and grabs the cage from Meowth. Using its tail, it slaps him.<br>"Ow! You little runt, no one-"  
><em>Pi-Ka!<br>_Pika zaps Meowth who screams. Pika warns the Pikachu for a harsh landing they jump of the hot air balloon. Red catches Pika while Jaune catches the caged Pikachu.  
>The balloon slowly lands on the ground. "It's over Team Rocket, you're going to jail!"<br>They hear laughter. They jump of the casket and land on the ground.  
>"We still have Pokémon!"<br>"Let us play with you, Red!"  
>Red looks at Pika. It nods. Pika jumps on the floor.<br>"Go Ekans!"  
>"Go Koffing!"<p>

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid  
>Sid claps his hands.<br>The Rocket Grunts look at each other.  
>"You guys lost, and here I was hoping that Team Rocket were actually good at battling. You guys suck badly."<br>They take of running. Sid walks up to Deerling and frees it. "There you go dude! Now let's go get Ken."  
>After Sid helps Kenny up, Kenny hugs Sid. "Ke-Ken?" "Thanks Sid, you risked your life for my Pokémon." Sid breaks the hug. "Of course dude. Besides, Team Rocket aren't even that bad as they say on TV, they suck." Kenny smiles. "Come on, Saffron City awaits." They walk down the route.<p>

~~~~~~Red and Yellow  
>"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the Rocket Trio exclaim as the blast sends them off into the air. They disappear in a small twinkle.<br>"You did it Red!" Yellow happily states holding the Pikachu.  
>"I thank you for saving that Pikachu! Would you like to come by my house again and rest up?" The Day Care man stated taking the Pikachu.<br>"No thanks, I think that we'll just head out to Saffron City now. We have to keep moving," Red said.  
>"Very well then Red, I wish you luck on your journey! Goodbye Jaune! I hope you learn to control your powers." Yellow runs up to the man and hugs him. "Thanks, I'll try! Thanks for the tea!" Red and Yellow depart from the man and start walking down the Route as the Day Care Man waves at them goodbye.<br>Red looks over at Yellow. She was smiling. "Hey, you can read people's mind then?"  
>Jaune shakes her head. "I think I can only read Pokémon's thoughts. I've tried to read your mind."<br>Red nods and then frantically looks at her. "You tried to read my mind?!"  
>Jaune smiles evilly. "Yes, and feed on your dreams!"<br>A tree explodes nearby.  
>Red holds on to his backpack and runs off.<br>"Where are you going Red? I still have to eat your dreams!"

~~~~~~Satoshi and Misty  
>Time has passed and they were still hanging up that tree.<br>"I spy something green and brown!" Satoshi states.  
>"It's a tree," Misty said annoyed.<br>"Wow, you're really good at this game!"  
>"THAT'S BECAUSE WE ALREADY POINTED EVERYTHING OUT!"<br>"Hey Satoshi, Misty!" The two of them look down and see Brock.  
>"Brock! You're ok!"<br>"What are you guys doing up in that tree?" He takes out a knife and cuts them down. They fall and scream in pain.  
>"Oops, sorry," Brock said.<br>"What happened? We were looking all over for you!"  
>Brock sat with them. "Well you see..." Brock then explained everything that happened, about the girl that saved him, and introduced him to the secret village.<br>"So there's a secret village in Route 5? Wow, even I didn't know that!" Misty said.  
>"Let's go!" They run off to the village.<p>

~~~~~~The Underground Passage  
>Red and Jaune make it to the gate that leads to Saffron City. They enter the building. As they were about to get through, an officer suddenly says.<br>"Stop! I'm on guard duty! Gee, I'm thirsty though... Oh wait there, the road's closed!"  
>Red looks at Yellow. "Pst, use your powers and make him change his mind!" Red whispers.<br>She tries to focus on the guard. Nothing happened.  
>"You kids done? You can't get through!"<br>Yellow looks at the floor with solemn.  
>"So how are we supposed to get to Vermillion City?" Red questions.<br>"Just use the Underground Passage."  
>He waves Red and Yellow away. They exit the gate.<br>Red suddenly bumps into someone. They both fall down to the floor. It was Leaf.  
>"Red?" she questions.<br>"Hey Leaf," he states. Yellow helps them up.  
>"So how's Saffron City?" Leaf questions.<br>"A guard won't let us pass. He says we have to take the Underground Passage."  
>"Underground Passage? Where's that at?"<br>They look around and see a small little house in the far right side of the Route 5 Gate.  
>"Let's go check it out, it probably is that place."<br>"It is the Underground Passage, Red." It was Blue walking up to them.  
>"Blue!' Leaf and Red say.<br>"That's the name. So you guys are still lingering here? I've already reached Vermillion."  
>Yellow grunts. "Then why are you here?"<br>"I just wanted to see if you guys could even make it here. That guard over there is really in a pissy mood."  
>Blue walks to the Underground Passage.<br>"How'd you get to Vermillion so fast Blue?" Leaf questions.  
>"My cheerleading squad drove me there."<br>"EH?!"  
>"Of course, I refused at first, but they were all hot girls that were willing to help, I just couldn't say no," Blue states raising his hand in a cockish manner.<br>"You're cheating Blue!" Red says with anger.  
>"Whatever Red, you're just jealous that I happen to be ahead of you. Well I'm off to fight the Gym Leader, smell ya later," Blue then enters the small house and disappears.<br>"Grrrrr that Blue!" Red grinds his teeth.  
>"I know, isn't he dreamy?" Leaf said looking lovely.<br>"Dreamy? Blue? You have to be high or something!" Red starts walking to the house.  
>Yellow looks at Leaf.<br>"What? Blue's hot as hell."

Sid and Kenny see Leaf and Yellow enter the house.  
>"Let's go dude! You'll loose 'em!" Sid said grabbing Kenny and running to the underground passage. They enter the house and notice that there was a staircase that lead downstairs. Sid goes down and Kenny follows. When the reach the bottom they see a hallway filled with lights that seem to stretch out forever.<br>Sid smiles. "Dude, let's go!"  
>He runs off. Kenny sighs.<p>

Meanwhile Blue was casually walking down the passage. He was thinking about how all those girls technically raped him. Of course he can't complain, he has a bigger fan base than that stupid Red. He only has three Pokémon, while Blue has twenty-three.  
>He smiles to himself. His grandfather would be so proud of him. All he has to do now is get the third badge before Red. Then, he will get Leaf. Maybe Leaf does like him truly after all, but she's always with Red, it's like they're counterparts or something. Is Leaf even considered his rival? She's so... girly. But pretty. She drives him crazy.<br>Blue stops when he notices that he stepped on a CD. "A TM? Ha! Another step further from Red!" He bends down to get it and when he looks back up he sees a dark shadow.  
>Blue stares at it with fear. The shadow extends its arms. "Get out!"<br>Blue screams.

The scream echoes throughout the Underground Passage. Red and Leaf stop.  
>Yellow covers her ears. "I heard no scream! I heard no scream!"<br>Red looks at Leaf who shrugs.  
>"What was that?" Sid questions.<br>Yellow screams and flies off into the air.  
>"Oops sorry about that, I thought you heard us coming," Sid states looking embarrassed.<br>Yellow growls at Sid. Kenny shakes his head.  
>"That scream sounded do familiar."<br>They suddenly hear footsteps and turn to see Blue running back towards them.  
>"Run! It's coming!" Everyone stares as he crashes into Red. They both fall.<br>"Ow! Blue, what's gotten into you?"  
>"There's a ghost down there!"<br>Red laughs.  
>"A ghost?" Leaf gasps.<br>Blue nods frantically.  
>"He's just trying to scare us. Remember back in Trainer School, he did the same thing?" Everyone except Blue and Sid nod their heads.<br>"I'm not lying! There's one down there!"  
>Sid sets an arm around Blue. "Come on dude, you can't let a ghost scare ya! Especially in front of the girls! Let's go beat it's ass!" Sid drags Blue off into the passage.<br>Everyone follows. Leaf jumps next to Kenny.  
>"Hey Kenny, how are things with you and Sid?" she whispers.<br>"It's going fine. I suppose that he just isn't interested in me," Kenny said looking down.  
>Leaf sets a hand on his shoulder. Don't give up. He'll end up yours. That Lacy girl is being so annoying too."<br>Suddenly the lights go out. Everyone screams.  
>"What happened to the lights?" Blue asked frantically.<br>"GET OUT! GET OUT!" A shining white light was floating in front of them now, brightly illuminating a part of the underground passage. Everyone screams and run to the other side. They kept on running and then suddenly another ghost appears in their direction.  
>"Die... DIE!" Everyone screams again and run to the other direction. They stop when they see the other ghost. The lights start flickering on and off.<br>Leaf hugs Blue. Yellow covers her face on Red's back. Sid jumps into the air and Kenny catches him.  
>The ghosts came nearer, and then they disappeared.<br>The lights stopped flickering.  
>"What the hell was all of that?" Red questions out loud.<br>They hear someone cracking up. "Who's laughing?" Leaf shouts.  
>They see a hidden door open and a security guard comes out of it.<br>"Hey, you're that guy who doesn't let us pass to Saffron City!" Red says recognizing him.  
>"Haha! Man I just love doing that!"<br>"You think this is funny?!"  
>"Yup! I always tell trainers to go down here for then I can see you all dying of fear, hahaha! Man you guys were pure gold!"<br>Leaf runs up to the man and kicks him on his balls. He cries out in pain and shock and goes to the floor while covering his privates.  
>"You're an asshole! Come on you guys!" Leaf walks off.<br>Everyone else follows. "You deserve that you meanie!" Yellow tells the guard.  
>Blue smirks. "You guys should've seen your faces. I knew it was all a joke all along!"<br>Red looks at Blue. "Yeah right, and a Pikachu is bright pink and a Fire Type!"  
>Blue raises his hand in a cockish manner. "I wasn't scared, it was all just for fooling you guys."<br>Kenny shakes his head and says, "The way you were screaming felt real enough for me Gareth."  
>"Whatever Kenny."<br>They reach the end of the tunnel.  
>Leaf smiles. "Finally Vermillion City, here we come!"<br>"We still need Route 6..."  
>They exit the Underground Passage. The six of them gather around the outside of the house.<br>"Well, I'm gonna check out some of the Pokémon here. Smell ya all later. Nice faces you all made," Blue says walking away.  
>Red shakes his head.<br>"Well, it was fun traveling with you for a while Red, but I think I'm off to Saffron City, I have some unfinished business with my father. Bye everyone!" Jaune waves as she runs off.  
>Red, Leaf, Kenny, and Sid look at each other. "What now?" Kenny asks.<br>Leaf smiles and twirls. "Red, I battle you!"  
>Red looks surprised. "You want to battle me?"<br>Leaf winks at him. "If you're up to the challenge! Kenny, here, record the battle using my PokeGear! I'll show you guys something later, but first, I want my first battle with Red right now!" Kenny nods and accepts her PokeGear. Sid flashes his PokeNav. "I'll record too!"  
>Leaf smiles. Red and Leaf go to the grass.<p>

~~~~~~Battle! Red Vs. Leaf!  
>Leaf winks at her opponent and twirls around. She covers her mouth a small blush visible. She then shows her Pokeball. "Go Bulba!"<br>"Go Charmander!"  
>"You would! But still, Bulba, use Poison Powder!"<br>"Charmander, look out!" The Fire Pokémon jumps out of the way.  
>"Charmander, use Ember!" Charmander blows fire at Bulba. It was a direct hit. Bulba fainted!<br>"Ugh, you didn't even let us try! Bulba return, go Nidoran!" Leaf's Pokémon comes out. "Nidoran, use Double Kick!"  
>It jumps in the air and kicks Charmander in the face twice. It was strong enough to send it rolling into the grass.<br>"Charmander, use Rock Tomb!" Charmander's eyes turned white and rocks started falling from the ground! it hit was a hit. The rocks explode, and Nidoran was sent into the air. It lands on its feet.  
>"Nidoran, use Poison Sting!" It runs towards Charmander and stabs its horn. Charmander screams in pain and pushes away. It glows purple for a few seconds, and then it shakes.<br>"Ha!" Leaf cheers.  
>"Charmander, Ember!" Charmander blows fire, but misses. It turned purple.<br>It was poisoned. "Charmander, here!" Red throws the Antidote into the air. Charmander jumps up to it, slashes the container and cures it's poison.  
>"Nidoran, use Poison Sting!" It misses and Charmander smiles widely.<br>"Charmander, use Ember!" It blows fire to Nidoran, and hits it. Nidoran fainted.  
>Leaf throws another Pokeball to the floor. Her Clefairy comes out.<br>"Charmander return, go Pika!" Red's Pokémon comes out.  
>"Clefairy, Double Slap!" It runs up to Pika and slaps it three times. Pika held its cheek in pain but this only seemed to anger it.<br>"Pika, Volt Tackle!" Pika consumes itself with electricity and runs in high speeds and tackles Clefairy. The Poor Pokémon was knocked out!  
>"Wow! Go Butterfree!"<br>Pika's cheeks sparked. "Pika, use ThunderShock!"" It was a direct hit! Butterfree fainted!  
>"...You're really good...go, Snubbull!" It comes out. "Snubbull, use Bite!"<br>The Pokémon jumps into the air and bites down Pika. It screams in pain as Snubbull shakes it. Then, Snubbull sends it into the air. It falls to the ground with a thud.  
>Pika still held on! Pika jumps in the air.<br>"ThunderShock!" It was a hit, but Snubbull looked ok still. "Snubbull, use Ice Fang!"  
>The Pokémon's teeth turn blue and runs up to bite it. It was a strike, and Pika screams in pain. Snubbull throws Pika into the air. It lands on its head. It fainted.<br>"Finally!"  
>Red returns Pika and smiles. "You're good at this, but I'm better! Go, Ivysaur!"<br>"NO WAY!"  
>His Pokémon comes out. "No! Bulba hasn't evolved yet!" Leaf shouts.<br>"Maybe cause it doesn't want to evolve?" Red says shrugging.  
>Leaf sighs. "Snubbull, use Ice Bite!" Snubbull charges.<br>"Not today, Ivysaur, Vine Whip!" The attack connects, and Snubbull was sent high up into the air. Everyone stares at it go higher and higher. It then finally begins to fall to Earth.  
>"Snubbull, return!" The Pokémon safely goes inside the Pokeball. Leaf sighs.<br>Red won! Red returns his Pokémon.

Sid and Kenny stop recording. They walk up to Leaf.  
>"You tried your best Leaf, you did," Red comforts her.<br>"I know, I guess you're just the stronger trainer that's all. So what now?" Leaf says.  
>Kenny looks up into the sky. "It appears that rain will surely fall soon."<br>Sid looks up. "I love the rain, it used to rain a lot in Hoenn."  
>Red looks at Sid. "So in Hoenn, there is a Pokémon League right?"<br>"Hell yeah! In my opinion, Hoenn's Pokémon League is tough. Kanto has a lot of civilizations, Hoenn is mostly islands and wildlife so it's dangerous. I kinda miss it, but I guess that Kanto ain't bad either! Maybe we could all go one day dude!"  
>Leaf suddenly remembers. She takes out two tickets. "Red, remember how we saved Bill from turning into a Pokémon? Well, he gave me two tickets to go to the Kalos region!"<br>"WHAT?!"  
>Leaf blushes. "Of course, if you're willing to go with me, I would like to travel there and see the Prism Tower, which is supposed to be a lovely place."<br>Kenny and Sid stare at the tickets. "Kalos..."  
>Red blushes at the thought of Leaf walking beside him around the tower. "Of course I'll accept! I'll go to the Kalos region with you!"<br>Leaf smiles and throws herself on him. Red spins her around while she laughs. Meanwhile Blue watched from a farther distance. "Why even bother." He leaves walking to Vermilion City.  
>"Are you guys positive that you want to go to Kalos? It's really far, and not to mention that it we would be ahead of you guys here in Kanto," Kenny states.<br>"I'm sure there's a Kalos League. I wonder who the champion is. Anyway, yes we're positive, right Leaf?" She smiles and nods swiftly.  
>Sid looks over at Kenny. "If only we could go, huh?" Sid says.<br>"I know, it looks interesting." Kenny frowns at the thought that Leaf will have to leave, how is he going to get Sid from Lacy now?

~~~~~~Satoshi's Group  
>"Thanks for everything!"<br>Satoshi and his group walk down the secret passage way that leads to Route 6. "Wow, I can't believe I got a Treecko! Hopefully the other Pokémon can take care of themselves back at the village," Satoshi states admiring his Pokeball.  
>"Satoshi, you better take care of that Pokémon, it's actually a starter Pokémon from the Hoenn region," Brock remarks.<br>"Satoshi can take care of his Pokémon," Misty states smiling.  
>"He doesn't need to be reminded Misty," Satoshi says looking annoyed. Misty frowns.<br>"After all that trouble we had with Team Rocket back in the village, I'm glad that we're out of trouble now," Brock states.  
>They enter the secret entrance and step into Route 6. "Vermilion City, here we come!" Misty exclaims. She runs up ahead. She stops when she sees a giant round stone, and a Pokémon resting on it.<br>"A Charmander!" Brock says.  
>Satoshi takes out his Pokedex. <em><strong>"Charmander, a flame burst out its tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander tail dies if its flame goes<strong>__**out."**__  
><em>"When I went to go see Prof. Oak at Pallet for my starter Pokémon, I was disappointed that I couldn't get one, but now, I get to catch my own!" Satoshi exclaims.  
>"It looks in back shape Satoshi, I say you catch it and you take it to the Pokémon Center," Brock suggests.<br>Satoshi flips his hat. "Pokeball, go!" The Pokeball flies towards Charmander who slaps it away with its tail. Satoshi catches and wonders what happened. "It looks pretty strong to me, maybe Pikachu should battle it..."  
>"Why don't you let me battle it, I can use my Water Pokémon to weaken it!" Misty says smiling. A small blush was noticeable.<br>"Hold on. That flame is too low, it can't be too healthy. Satoshi, try the Pokeball one more time," Brock wonders. Satoshi nods and tosses the Pokeball.  
>This time, Charmander went inside, but almost immediately it comes right out. The ball hits Satoshi on the face. He screams and falls to the floor. The Charmander looked mad now.<br>"It sure has a lot of spunk," Brock notices.  
>"Way too much if you ask me! I think this Charmander has an attitude problem!"<br>Pikachu jumps on the rock and starts to communicate to it. After Charmander explains, it goes down to Satoshi. It starts to do different movements. After guessing a few times, Satoshi came to the conclusion that someone left Charmander there.  
>"Well if someone owns it, I guess we should go then." Satoshi begins to walk away.<br>"Hold on Satoshi, it's going to rain soon, look at the rainclouds!" Misty shouts. They all look at the sky. Suddenly, it started to rain. Charmander panics and runs off to get a leaf and gets it around its tail as the rain pours down.  
>"We need to leave, we'll get soaked!" Misty says.<br>"What about Charmander?" Satoshi questions.  
>The rain kept raining harder and harder. Satoshi takes out a few a rain coats and they put it on. "We have to take Charmander to a Pokémon Center now!" he says.<br>Suddenly a flock of Spearow started attacking the poor Charmander. The leaf flies away, leaving it panicking for its life. "Pikachu, ThunderShock!"  
><em>Pikaaaachuuuu!<em>  
>The attack hits the birds in which they all faint instantly. "Good job Pikachu!" Satoshi says.<br>The group surrounds the Charmander. "We have to take it to the Pokémon Center!" Satoshi says as he takes of his rain coat and protects the tail. Brock takes out his own and wraps it around the Charmander. "Let's go!" Brock says. They run off. The storm kept hitting hard.  
>As they were running, they passed Kenny, Sid, Leaf, and Red all crowded around a tree which protected them.<br>"Where are you guys off to?" Leaf shouts at them.  
>"Not now Leaf!" Satoshi yells back as they hurried off.<br>Red stares at them running off. "Something isn't right," he says.  
>"Indeed, this weather is just freaky," Kenny states.<br>"He was talking about Satoshi and the others dude," Sid says.  
>"I'll go see what's going on," Leaf says. She stands and so does Red.<br>"Honestly Red, you don't have to follow me everywhere I go."  
>She runs off into the storm. Red sinks to the floor.<br>"Don't worry dude, she digs you," Sid says elbowing him.  
>"That hurt."<br>"...Sorry..."

Satoshi's group enter the Pokémon Center. They had ran all through the route and enter the Vermilion Pokémon Center. "Nurse, help us!" Satoshi exclaims.  
>Heads turn to their direction.<br>The nurse runs up to them. "What is it? What's wrong?' she questions looking worried.  
>"This Charmander is in bad shape!" Brock says.<br>"Quickly, there's not much time, the flame is almost out!" She carries it and runs off into the backroom with it.  
>Satoshi sits on a couch. Misty and Brock sit next to him.<br>"You think it'll be ok?" Misty sighs.  
>"I don't know..."<br>"Hey, Damian, wasn't that your Charmander that those guys brought in right now?" said a kid.  
>Satoshi's head turns and sees four kids surrounded in a circle.<br>"Yeah it was. I can't believe it was still there! That stupid Pokémon was so weak and pathetic, and it just didn't know how to win. Luckily, I found a way to get rid of it, I told it to wait for me at that rock! You should've seen its face!" the kid named Damien laughs.  
>Brock gets up. "Brock, wait," Satoshi said trying to stop him.<br>Brock grabs the unsuspecting kid and slams him to the floor. Still holding on to him, he then yells, "So you're that stupid trainer who abandoned that Charmander! You little bitch, you think I'll put up to this crap?! You're despicable as a human being, it could've died!"  
>Satoshi runs up to Brock to break them up. In the background people were recording this with their PokeGears.<br>"Who the hell are you to tell me what I do with my Pokémon?" Damian shouts.  
>"I'm Brock from Pewter City you asshole, and I just so happened to be the Gym Leader there!"<br>Misty slaps the kid. "And I'm Misty, the Gym Leader in Cerulean! You really think that we'll just stand around and not help a Pokémon?" Misty shouts at him.  
>Damian smirks. "So the rumors are true, Brock and Misty are going out! How cute is that! And what I do with my Pokémon is my own business!" Damian walks out with his friends following close behind.<br>Satoshi stared blankly at the two Gym Leaders. "You two are dating?"  
>Misty and Brock shake their heads. "No, we're not!"<br>Satoshi scratches his head. "Then how come he said that?"  
>"In this one famous website, ZMT, they always post celebrity gossip, and since we're Gym Leaders, the people always post pictures of us. Anyway, YOU IDIOTS RECORDING BETTER STOP OT I'LL COME THERE AND STOP IT MYSELF!" Misty says, people suddenly set their devices away.<br>"You three, come in here right!" the nurse shouts.  
>The three of them enter the back room.<br>"Will it survive?" Brock questions.  
>"Charmander is in serious condition. How could you let this happen?" she angrily remarks.<br>"It wasn't us Nurse, it was a trainer named Damian. He just left."  
>The nurse shakes her head. She waves everyone to leave and they do. They see Leaf standing there waiting for them. "I just heard from these people, will it live?"<br>Satoshi doesn't say anything.  
>"We don't know, she's trying her best to keep it alive..."<br>Leaf shakes her head and sat on the couch, and the group joined her.  
>"I don't know why people are so cruel to Pokémon. They help us survive, and yet they do whatever they want to them." Satoshi slams his fist on the table making Misty jump. He looks at the window. Misty was about to reach out but decided not to. Leaf sighs.<p>

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto  
>Arianna and Archer stood before the Boss. He was walking back and fourth impatiently. "You idiots almost died. I hope that this gives you a warning, that you never insult the Plasma Syndicate. You are both dismissed. Get the hell out of my face."<br>Arianna and Archer leave his room. When Archer closes the door, he begins to laugh. Arianna looks at him.  
>"Why are you laughing?! We almost died, I'm soaked, and we lost a million dollar jet!"<br>Archer looks at her with a wide smile. "For a second, I seriously thought he was going to kill me. I guess not. Well it was fun, I'm off to bed, night red-head." He walks away waving at her.  
>Arianna stares at him leave. "Fun?"<p> 


	18. PokéFlashback 2: End of A Relationship

~~~~~~Kenny: In the Past

Kenny stood at the bus stop smiling widely. Dom should be there soon, he wasn't there yesterday. Maybe he got sick or something, it's been a while since Dom did get the flu, and it's his time to get sick. Maybe he'll stay home today... it's not like him to not call either.

He sees the bus coming and he turns to see if Dom was anywhere around them. He wasn't there. He sighs and goes in the bus. Nathan was there waiting for him. He grabs Kenny and shoves him into a seat and sits next to him. His eyes were pure evil.

"Where's your faggot boyfriend Kenny?"

Kenny sighs and ignores him. He begins to take out a book that was called The Textbook. Nathan takes it away and throws it on the floor. Kenny turns to face his bully.

"Please, tell me why you continue doing what you're doing? I'm not crying to you, I'm not scared."

Nathan's eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm doing this because you're so easy to bug. You don't give a struggle!"

Kenny rolls his eyes and takes Nathan's punches on his shoulder.

That day, it was weird. Something just wasn't the same for Kenny, it felt rather empty. The halls were filled with people, and he really didn't know who he should hang out with. Wow, without being with Dom, he really has no one else to talk to. He notices Red set up a few of his notebooks into his locker. He was wearing his uniform with a red tie. Did he have to choose a red tie to match his name?

"H-Hey, Red," Kenny introduces himself.

Red faces Kenny who gasps. Red had a swollen eye. It was all purple and nasty. You could tell that his nose was bleeding as well.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?"

"I was jumped by Blue's stupid friends. You know that Leaf and Satoshi have been dating for like three months now right? Well Blue somehow thought it was my fault and goes to talk to his dumb ass jock friends and they beat me."

Kenny takes out a handkerchief and hands it to Red whose nose started to bleed. Red thanks him.

"You want to hang out today; Dom wasn't in my period so I'm guessing he's not here today?"

Kenny nods his head. Together they walked across the halls until they reach the doors to the outside. They pass a flock of Pidgey and climbed the grass hill. The lone Oran Berry Tree still looking nice and tall. The leaves are turning orange. They sit there and see all the kids playing football.

"I'm surprised that you talk Red. You're always silent in Biology. I thought you were a mute when I first met you."

Red smiles at that comment. He stands to get an Oran Berry and chews on it. "I do talk."

"Now I know you do. Red, why don't you join sports? You look like you would be great at baseball. Dom and I always imagined you being great at that."

Red just nods. He stares at the football players, and notices that Blue was there. He makes a touchdown and everyone cheers for him. Red shakes his head in anger. Kenny sighs.

"Red, I know that you and Blue used to be best friends. Why are you fighting?"

Red looks at Kenny and said, "It's complicated. Very complicated, and honestly, I don't want to talk about that."

Kenny stares deeply at him. Red was an average boy with short messy brown hair and brown eyes that almost shinned red. He's always quiet. Always.

"Red, I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions, but for me and Dom it was obvious that you like Leaf."

Red blushes and says nothing.

"I understand if you don't wish to say anything, but Dom and I are really great at telling who and who like each other. I promised that I wasn't supposed to say anything, but Leaf and Satoshi aren't really going out."

Red's head shoots up. "They're...they're not?"

Kenny shakes his head with a smile. "Dom and I investigated, and Leaf is just using Satoshi to make someone jealous, but Dom and I just can't figure out who it is. Satoshi agreed to pretend to go out with her. Incredible isn't it?"

Red was about to speak, but a distant bell rings. It was the bell signaling that break was over. They both get up and casually walk down the hill. They see kids running in through the doors to get to their classes. Kenny turns to Red.

"It was nice hanging out with you Red, I hope we could do that again sometime! Bye!" Kenny runs inside the building and heads to class.

The next day, it was starting to rain. Kenny was at the bus stop holding a Weedle themed umbrella. The rain was pouring hard, and it looked like the whole week it would start to rain. Despite the depressing feeling, Kenny loved the rain. He and Dom once danced in it, and it was during a rainy day when Dom confessed that he loved Kenny. Just thinking of such memories brought a warm feeling towards him...

Yet, something was wrong. He tried to dial Dom's house, and he didn't answer. He was thinking of going over, but his mother did not allow it due to the rain. The rain still went down ever so hard. Kenny didn't know what do. Should he wait and see if he would come? It wouldn't be that long, the bus will be there. He looks around to see if Dom would surprise him, he usually does.  
>Nothing.<p>

The next day, the rain fell harder than ever. Dom was not answering his phone at all, and his mother refuses to let him go near that house. The bus stop was all alone except for Kenny. He was still holding that umbrella. The bus comes up to him. He sees the bus driver open the door. Kenny hesitantly goes in and faces Nathan. He didn't feel like fighting today Kenny assumed because all he did was stare at him with sorrowful eyes. He pats on Kenny's back and sits away from him. This confused Kenny.

When the day was over, he rode the bus back home and ran to see Dom's house. He had to see what was wrong, and something about Nathan's actions today felt so ominous. Kenny runs up to the house. He stops at the gate. He drops the umbrella.

The house was empty. There was no car park at the driveway, the lights were out. The welcome sigh was gone. He slowly opens the wooden gate and walks through the front yard that was no longer filled with accessories. He stops at the door, and was surprised to notice that the door was unlocked. He goes in, the door creaking slowly. It was all empty. Not a single photo sitting on the walls.

Kenny was confused. What happened? Where is everything? Everybody? He quickly heads upstairs to Dom's room. He opens the door to reveal that it was empty as well. Empty. Kenny frantically shakes his head and starts opening every door. Empty. Empty. Nothing. It was all abandoned. He comes to the realization that it was left abandoned. No one lived here anymore. No...

He rushes across the streets of Pallet Town and opens his door. His mother was at the kitchen cutting some vegetables.

"Kenny, sweetheart! You're all wet! Go up and take a shower immediately!" his mother orders. She then notices Kenny's face of sadness. She kneels next to him and questions what was wrong.

"Mother...Dom. Where is Dom? His house is empty mother! There's nothing in there, where are they?!"

His mother sadly sighs and grabs Kenny's hands. Kenny stared at her dark skin, her black eyes.

"Kenny, I thought you knew, I thought he would have told you, at least you. Dom moved away."

These words stung Kenny's heart with a thousand needles. Kenny's eyes explode with tears.

"What do you mean mother?! He couldn't have, he never told me!"

His mother takes a strong grip on Kenny's hand. "I'm guessing he didn't have the heart to tell you. Dom's father needed to get transferred to Cherrygrove City in the Johto region due to work, and he couldn't leave his family here in Kanto. They moved a few days ago."

Kenny takes his hands away from his mother's and runs up to his room.

"Kenny, please understand Dom's choice!" his mother tells him before she hears the door slam.

The next day, Kenny stood at the bus stop, the rain hitting down at him. He waited for it to come, and he didn't bring an umbrella. He was soaked, and he didn't care. Dom would always wait for him there. He would try to kiss his him, and Kenny would refuse. Always. He didn't get to kiss him truly. He begins to sob like crazy and drops to his knees. He covers his face. The bus didn't get to notice Kenny who was on his knees and sent water all over Kenny who continued crying.

Kenny tried again the next day, all he did was cry yesterday. The rain was gone that day, and it made Kenny even more depressed. When the bus came up to him and opened, all Kenny did was stare at it for a while. He then began to sob and ran back to his house. Nathan stared at Kenny run away. The bus driver shrugs and closes the door.

When it was time for school again, the leaves were now all orange and brown with red and yellow. It was Fall. Kenny had his sweater and his scarf that Dom had given him the past year on his birthday. Kenny sits in the bus. Nathan sat next to him. It was a while before Kenny would turn to his bully. Nathan looked like he was in a saddened state too. He opens his hand and reveals the last Oran Berry of the season. Kenny slowly takes it in his hands. He clutches it squirting berry juice all over himself. He begins to sob. Nathan embraces him, rubbing his back. The bus rides off, taking the wavering hearts off to school.


	19. Power Hungry in Vermilion City!

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid

Kenny takes his first few steps into Vermillion City. He looked very serious.

"Ken? Are you ok?" Sid asked.

Kenny looks at the floor.

"Kenny?" Sid places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm in Vermillion City. I'm in Vermillion City!" Kenny shouts.

Sid flinches. "Ken?"

Suddenly Kenny grabs Sid's arm. "Come on Sid, I'll show you around!" Kenny pulls Sid and they run across Vermillion City. "Look Sid! That's the building where my dad used to work in! There's the small shop where my brother used to take me whenever I got home from the Trainer School! And here's the place where my mother used to work in! And-"

Kenny stops. Sid catches his breath.

Kenny walks up the hill. He stops at the end. Sid slowly walks up to him. He gasps.

"Sid, welcome to Vermillion City."

They stare at all the docking ships. The harbor was enormous. Everywhere you look, cruise ships, cargo ships, even small boats sailed and were stationed on the harbor. Men walked freely across the decks of their ships going along in their business. The docks were filled with people who were eagerly waiting to board ships.

Kenny sighs and rests his head on Sid's shoulder. Sid smiles. This place brought memories to Sid, it felt like he was back in Hoenn, while Kenny felt nostalgic. This was afte rall, Kenny's favorite city and birthplace.

"Damn, this place is beautiful Ken, I love to see the ocean view like this."

"It's nice isn't it? I enjoy seeing all those people."

They suddenly realize how close they were. They depart and Kenny blushes while Sid starts whistling.

"C'mon, let's go, I'll show you something else!" Kenny says snapping out of his awkwardness.

Sid grabs him arm. "Kenny hold on! You seem more excited about this place more than any other place. Why?"

Kenny sighs and gives in.

"This used to be my hometown before I moved to Pallet Town."

Sid looks thoughtful. He looks at the dock.

"You used to live in Vermillion...yet you don't know how to swim?"

Kenny smiles with a blush. "I know how to swim; I'm just scared of really deep water. I don't know how to swim in deep water."

Sid smiles. "I'll teach ya how soon Ken! First, let's go to the Pokémon Center, we have to heal our Pokémon."

Kenny nods and they turn back and walk to the city. Sid examined the city. Vermilion is a big city with a lot of buildings and construction sites. It also is the brightest one in all of Kanto so far; even in the daylight you could tell when someone is using electricity. Kenny loves this place it seems... Love.

"I miss this town so much Sid. I remember going to the beach here with my family. All the emotions come back, the memories."

Sid looks at the buildings then at Kenny. "Dom is from here too. Isn't here?"

Kenny stays quiet, but then nods his head.

Sid shakes his head. "So you guys are childhood friends after all."

"Yes. He and I grew up here. He and I fell in love here."

Sid stops. Kenny turns to face him.

"You and Dom liked each other?"

Kenny's face turned red. Smooth Kenny, real smooth.

"I meant Dom fell in love with me here! Sorry for the misunderstanding."

Kenny fast walks to the Pokémon Center.

Sid stares at him walk away. "Dom still likes Kenny though." He hurries after him.

~~~~~~Red vs. Lacy!

Red walks up to the city, feeling glad that he managed to make it. He stares at the big buildings in front of him. He was right at the entrance. Finally, the next Gym Leader awaits! He smiles to himself and takes his first step.

"Red!"

He looks around and suddenly, he sees Lacy. She walks in her ever so pervasive way.

"Lacy? What do you want?" Red says coldly.

Lacy looked hurt. "Why you gotta be so rude?"

Red shakes his head. "You tried to separate Kenny and Sid. I'm not stupid, you and Dom are working together to cut between them. Well, it's not working."

Lacy smiles widely. "Dom and I aren't working together. He just so happens to want Kenny for himself, and I want my Sid for me. Besides, Sid isn't gay," Lacy says with confidence.

Red gives a small chuckle. This made Lacy look at him with curiosity.

"He's falling for Kenny. You should even notice that."

Lacy didn't look impressed. "Well, I guess. If you say so Red. Then I guess it'll be much more painful to separate those two."

Red looks at Lacy with anger.

"You see, I always get what I want, and Sid is what I want. If he is falling in love with Kenny, then I guess it'll be more painful for Kenny when he sees that I stole his true love."

Lacy walks away, but Red runs up to her and grabs her arm.

"You're an idiot if you think that I'll stand by and watch you hurt my friends."

Lacy smirks and leans in to kiss Red full on the lips. It was a full blown kiss, with tongue and everything. Red blushes and pushes her off.

Lacy laughs. "You know, I really like you Red. You're more interesting than any other guy I've met. How about you and I have a little bonding moment? Let's go Red!"

Lacy sets her hands on her chest and rubs down all the way to her knees, and while she's bending, she winks at her opponent. She immediately stands upright and throws her Pokeball.

"Go, Servine!"

Red throws his Pokeball to the ground. "Charmander, I choose you!"

The Pokémon face each other.

"Servine, use Tackle!" Servine moved quickly and knocks Charmander to the ground. Charmander gets up.

"Charmander, use Ember!"

The attack connects. It was super effective! Servine still stood.

"Leaf Tornado!"

Wind picks up around Charmander, and sharp leaves begin to cut it, but it didn't do much damage!

"Charmander, Use Ember!" The Fire Pokémon blows fire to Servine. It was a good hit, and Servine fainted!

"Go Flaafy!"

Her Pokémon comes out and shines a few times. Red stares at this Pokémon. It's the evolved form of Mareep!

"Use Iron Tail!" Flaafy's tail shines grey twice and it jumps high into the air. Charmander jumps out of the way, and tail slams hard on the dirt, sending dust everywhere.

"Ember!"

Charmander hits the Pokémon once again.

"Flaafy, use Thunder Wave!"

It was a hit. Charmander may be unable to move!

"Flaafy, use Iron Tail!" This time, Charmander was paralyzed, and took the hit right on its face. Charmander rolls and gets up with blood drooling down its face. It wasn't that effective however.

"Charmander, use Rock Tomb!"

Charmander tried to move, but electricity jumps out of it. It was paralyzed!

"Now's my chance, go, use ThunderShock!"

The attack hits. Charmander wasn't looking so well.

"Charmander, don't give up, I believe in you! Use Ember!"

Charmander's eyes turn to a bright orange and it blows fire to Flaafy and to the Electric type's surprise, it was hit rather hard. The Pokémon falls to the ground, fainting.

Lacy gasps and turns away. "Whatever, I only lost cause you're distracting!"

Suddenly, Red's Pokedex did a weird noise. Red recognizes it and looks at Charmander. Lacy turns to face it. Charmander begins to glow white, and it starts to spin. The light gets blindly, and both trainers covered their eyes. The light then turns to on orange color and Charmander stops spinning. Only this time Charmander was gone.

**"Congratulations! Your Charmander involved into Charmeleon!"** the Pokedex says.

Red stares at his new Pokémon. Charmeleon was checking itself out, surprised that it was now different. It then looks at Red. Both stared at each other, and then ran to embrace with open arms.

"Yes! You did it! You evolved!" Red cheered.

_Char, Charmeleon!_

Red pets his new Pokémon with glee. He sees Lacy walk up to him. He looks up at her.

"Huh, you do really care a lot about Pokémon Red. Maybe I should learn from you more. Until then, I have some plotting to do. Thanks for the battle, and congrats." Lacy leaves.

Red looks down at his Charmeleon.

"Now no one can stop us!"

Charmeleon smiles. Together they walk down to Vermilion City.

~~~~~~Leaf, Blue, and Lacy

Leaf wakes up from the bed that was in the Pokémon Center. Grabbing her bag, she walks out the room and walks out the Pokémon Center. She bumps into Red.

"Seriously, I just freaking woke up!" She shouts.

"Sorry," Red stated looking guilty.

"Ugh whatever. Why are you even running anyway?"

Red smiles at that. "Charmander evolved!"

Leaf looks shocked. "Already? And hey, wasn't he supposed to have evolved like a long time ago? How does that work out?" Leaf says.

Red shrugs. "I don't know, I'll ask Prof. Oak later. Ready to train for the next badge?" Red questions.

Leaf winks at Red. "I am. How about a rematch later on today?"

Red smirks. "You'll lose thanks to my Charmeleon."

Leaf twirls around. "I can still win. See ya later Red!" She runs off. Red sees her run away.

Meanwhile in a distance Blue sees her run away.

"She's falling for him. I won't let that happen!" Blue sinisterly says.

"Good!"

Blue almost falls to the ground.

"What the hell Lacy?! You don't freaking sneak in behind people!"

Lacy smiles widely. "You want Leaf all for you don't you? And Red is getting in the way? Well you're screwed. You lost the battle."

Blue growls. "Why the hell are you here if you're going to be like this Lacy? I'm seeing what you're doing to separate Kenny and Sid."

Lacy sighs. "I swear why can't everyone be like Sid, simple and easy. Anyways I can help you win over Leaf."

Blue turns away from her. "Whatever Lacy, I don't need your help, besides if Leaf chooses Red, I don't care. She's free to like whoever she likes."

Lacy chuckles. "But it pisses you off that it's Red that is winning her. Why do you hate him so much? He's winning your girl, and he's going to do it."

Blue looked sadden a bit and then furious. "Get the hell away from me you Ekans!" He walks away.

Lacy smirks. "He'll come back when he realizes that Red is winning. "

~~~~~~Yellow

She walks down Saffron City and knocks into the house that lived close to the Silph Co. Building.

The door answers and a man appears. When he sees Yellow, he frowns.

"Come in Jaune."

She goes in. She didn't bother to look around at the place; most houses look the same anyhow.

"I suppose that you are here about you're father?" he asked.

"Yes I am. I'm not after his money. He has a lot of answering to do."

The man nods. "I figured you would want to know. Your father is a rich man Jaune. He's also very powerful. He had to leave you in that place because he had no choice."

This catches Jaune's attention. "What do you mean?"

The man looked agitated now, as if he was in pain.

"I can't speak of it Jaune. It's far too dangerous!"

Jaune didn't like this. "My grandmother said that my father is being pressured by Team Rocket. Is that true?"

The man nods his head. "Please understand. Your father is a loving caring man, but Team Rocket is controlling him. I'm not supposed to be saying this."

He grabs a water bottle and begins to drink water.

"Why is Team Rocket so nosy? They messed up with my family, Red's... What is going on?!" Jaune screams.

The man stood silent for a while.

"This is far more than you could ever imagine Jaune. This is all too risky."

Jaune just stood. "You're no help at all Uncle. No help!"

She runs out the building.

The man stares at door. Immediately after, the phone rings. He jumps in fright and runs up to it. He picks it up, fearing the worst.

"H-Hello?"

"We told you not to speak to the girl."

"She's my niece! She has the right to know!"

"You jeopardize my plan. And she was your niece until today. You will never see her again."

The phone hangs up. He stares at the phone in fear.

"They're going to kill her! Yellow!"

He turns to run and catch up to her. He stops when he sees Oakley.

"Not her. You."

She then flips on top of him and using her hands cracks his neck, instantly ending his life. She falls on a couch and presses a button on her waist. The body tumbles on the floor, twitching a little, and blood drips from his mouth.

"I killed him. Do I go after the girl?"

"No," the Boss states, "if she becomes a problem, then we deal with it. She's confused. Let her stay that way."

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid

Now that they healed they're Pokémon, they decided to walk around the city. Kenny decided to show Sid everywhere that they he has been when he was younger. Kenny introduced Sid a flowers shop in which Kenny explains that Dom used to steal flowers from the owner and give them to him. This all made Sid feel uneasy, so they decided to move on to the next place. Kenny then takes Sid to a giant park that was very close to Route 11. It was filled with playing children.

At first, Sid refused to participate in any games, but Kenny eventually convinced him to play. Kenny went up a yellow slide that was Pikachu themed. Kenny slides down laughing. Sid climbs it and slides down. He smiles. It wasn't that bad.

"Dom and I used to play here all the time! I wonder if- yes! See that small Ponyta ride? We used to ride it together!"

He runs up to it, Sid close behind him. Kenny sits on it, even though he was overgrown on it.

"I'm a bit big now, but this was the funniest part. Dom would push me, and he would make me dizzy all the time, it was so much fun!" Kenny laughs as he remembers all the fun times that he had with Dom.

He remembers that Dom confessed his love here, a long time ago. A very long time ago. Kenny sadly looks at the floor, and it did not go unnoticed.

"Ken, I know that what Dom did was messed up, but don't you want to have those moments again with him?" Sid questions.

Kenny shakes his head. "Sid, Dom and I cannot be together. He abandoned me."

Kenny walks away and Sid follows. Kenny passes through the city; he didn't feel like talking anymore. Could it be that he was actually making a mistake? Could it be that he feels so miserable because Dom isn't beside him? When Kenny realized that he wasn't paying attention as to where he was going to, he sees the docks right in front of him.

Sid was right beside him. He looked busy in his thoughts as well. What could it that he was thinking about? Kenny shakes out the thought and walks down the harbor. Sid followed.

"Hey Ken, what cruise ship is that?" Sid points at the biggest cruise ship of them all. It looked like it could carry at least three-thousand people aboard.

"That is the S.S. Anne. It is set to leave this Friday. It will leave in three days."

Sid stares at the ship.

"You know, back in Hoenn, my dad was a friend of this old man who had a boat. He used to drive us around Hoenn. Mr. Bailey was his name I think. He loved playing with his pet Wingull. It was so awesome feeling the wind in your hair dude. These ships make me feel less homesick."

Kenny looks at Sid with curiosity.

"So you are homesick?"

Sid gives a small chuckle. "I am. For the first time in forever, I really feel like I'm home. The sound of the waves crashing, the ships moving across the water. I freaking love the water."

Sid frowns and sighs. Kenny couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Sid, I am not sure whether you had the option of staying in Hoenn or not, but I think you made a mistake coming here. You left all your friends behind. Your girlfriend."

Sid takes a glance at Kenny. He smiles and wraps his arms around him, making him blush.

"Nah! If I stayed, I wouldn't have known you! We're buds, and yeah I miss Hoenn, but I wanted to come here! I didn't want to lose an opportunity where I can go to another region!"

Kenny smiles. "I suppose."

"You guys."

It was Leaf. She was joined by Red.

"Let's take the day off! Let's go to the beach!"

Kenny and Sid exchange looks and smile at each other.

"Ok! Let's do it!"

~~~~~~Vermilion Beach

Red was now on his Charizard themed shorts. He had taken all his clothes and placed them next to Leaf's stuff. She wore a green and blue bikini that made her look stunning. She wore sunglasses.

Red blushes. She turns and smiles at Red who melts to the ground.

Sid comes up to them. He wore aquatic themed shorts, and his bandana was not his head, revealing spiked up hair.

"This is gonna be cool!" Sid exclaims.

Red takes off his hat. "Heck yeah! Where's Kenny?"

"I-I'm here!"

The three friends turn to face him. He was wearing a brown cap with white and brown shorts. He was wearing a light grey muscle shirt.

"I'm ready for the beach!" Kenny states.

Sid blankly stared at Kenny.

"What, do I not look ok?"

Sid smiles and says, "You look perfect. For the beach!"

Leaf and Red exchange smiles.

"Alright then. Let's go in the water! I think our Pokémon need some enjoyment as well!"

Leaf grabs her Pokeballs and throws them up into the air. All her Pokémon come out, Snubbull, Butterfree, Bulba, Clefairy, and Nidoran.

"Good idea! Come on out!"

Red throws his. Charmeleon, Pika, and Ivysaur come out, stretching. "Hey, me too!" Sid throws his Pokeballs.

"I shall as well!"

"Me too!"

Kenny tosses his Pokeballs. Sid does as well. Sandshrew, Deerling, Wooper, Squirtle and Bellsprout come out.

"Go on and play everyone!" Leaf shouts as she twirls around. The Pokémon cheer and start to chase each other around.

Leaf laughs. "Come on then!"

She grabs Red by the arm and they run to the sea. Sid carries Kenny.

"You're going in the water first!"

"What?! No!"

Sid runs towards the ocean. He throws Kenny into the water. Kenny emerges and screams. Sid laughs.

"Oh yeah?!" Kenny jumps on Sid and they both fall into the water.

Leaf was being chased by Red who was trying to throw water at her. Red carries Leaf who screams and then dumps her into the water.

"You jerk!" Leaf exclaims as she pushes Red into the water.

In a far distance, Lacy and Dom stared at them play. Dom looked completely mad.

"That fatass is stealing my boyfriend! He's doing all the things I used to do with him! I'll kill him!" Dom runs but Lacy grabs him by the neck and drops him to the floor.

"Let them be. We still need to plan. Come on!"

Lacy drags Dom away from the collar of his shirt.

Pika was looking at them walk away. It laughs as sparks flies out of its cheeks. It then continues to play with Sandshrew. Charmeleon looked at Pika running with glee. It shakes its head. Ivysaur was conversing with Bulba about evolving, and all the other Pokémon were either playing or relaxing. It was a fun time.

Until it would to be ruined by an evil gang. And it was not Team Rocket.

~~~~~~Satoshi's Group

Satoshi sat on the Pokemon Center. He sees Officer Jenny leave with Damian. Misty sits next to him.

"Can you believe that they cut of his journey? He deserved it, abandoning Pokemon like that is terrible."

Satoshi nods and looks at his Pokeball.

"I have a Charmander now. I didn't see this coming."

Misty smiles to herself. Satoshi is so cute looking so thoughtful. She feels her face turn hot and turns away.

Brock walks up to them, he was carrying a few pizza slices.

"The food in this Pokémon Center is amazing!" Brock says as he gives everyone a slice.

Pikachu looked at the food, shrugged and went on to drink ketchup.

"I need to train in order to defeat the next Gym Leader," Satoshi states as he began chewing on his food.

Misty nods to that. "The Gym Leader is Lt. Surge. He's really tough, I battled him once."

Satoshi looked impressed.

"Really? How's he like? What was his strategy?"

Brock shakes his head. "Sorry, can't say, Gym Leader rule. I can say that he uses Electric Types. I say that the best way to train faster is if you go to Route 11."

Satoshi smiles at that. "Let's go to Route 11 then!"

~~~~~~Blue

He walks through the busy city. Lacy's words repeated through his head.

_Red is winning her_.

Red is really getting closer to her after all.

Hmph, he loved her first, yeah right.

He comes up to a clearing, and realizes that it leads to Route 11. He walks through the grass. He passes a few Ekans that were leaning in close to eat a Rattata. He sees a log and sits on it.

He wonders around the route. It was big, and he could see the Gate to the next area down the road. Grass was everywhere, a perfect hiding place for Pokémon.

He sighs and digs into his pouch. He takes out an Oran Berry. He chews on it, sabering the delicious sweet taste.

If Red is wining her, then he surely can't let him win. Red always wanted everything he had anyway. Since they were kids... Red has always been the same, pretending to be his friend. He could never forgive him for what he did. Why is he even thinking about the past? It hurts to even think about it. Red's family caused so much harm to his...

Blue stands up and walks up to a Youngster Trainer.

"You, battle me, now!"

The kid looked frightened by the sudden remark but nods his head.

"Go, Wartortle!"

~~~~~~The Beach

Leaf was now on the sand, sun tanning. For her, this was the life. She could hear the faint laughter of her friends and Pokémon enjoying the beach. All she needed was Blue to complete her day. Wherever he is.

Red was slammed to the water. He immerges and tries to tackle Sid down, but he didn't even move the giant boy. He fails to do so, only to resulting in Sid to carry him up high.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!"

He throws Red across the water, while he screamed. Kenny laughs. Sid looks at Kenny and gives an evil smile.

"Oooh Keeen!"

"Wait Sid! I despise getting thrown!"

The two friends run along through the water. Just as Sid was about to reach Kenny, they suddenly feel a rumbling sound. People across the beach stop what they are doing as well, feeling the earth move.

Suddenly, there was a big splash, and something black surfaces swiftly up into the air. People stare in awe as the thing rises higher and higher up into the air.

"What is that?!"

"Oh my God, it's big!"

The thing looked robotic, and as soon as it stopped moving, a hatch opens from the top. A man comes out, wearing a blue outfit. He was tall. Very tall, at least seven foot high. He was shirtless, and had a white tattoo on his chest and abs. He was buffed up. He hands a megaphone to another man that had an opened blue shirt. He was small compared to the tall man, and had orange hair. He clears his voice and then says, "Citizens of the Kanto Region, I hereby state that Vermilion City is now taken by Team Aqua!"

Everyone in the beach looks frantic now, fearing who on earth Team Aqua was. Suddenly, men and woman bearing the same themed outfits come out from the ocean and held a flag bearing their team's signal. People began to run away in fright, fearing the worst.

Leaf on the other hand was trying to gather all her things. She hurries to get dressed and she returns all her Pokémon to their Pokeballs. She didn't know what to think. They could be really dangerous. She turns to see Red, Kenny and Sid still in the water, unsure on what to do.

"Red..."

Red and the others looked as Team Aqua laughed at the fleeing scared people from the beach.

"What the hell is Team Aqua dong in Kanto?!" Sid exclaims.

"You know these guys?" Red questions.

"Yeah, they cause a lot of trouble back in Hoenn.'

They suddenly hear a helicopter. The three friends look up to see that it was an all-black helicopter with a red R symbol on it. Team Rocket had arrived! A few Rocket Grunts jump from the chopper, and one particularly dressed Rocket member goes down as well. They walk up to the Team Aqua members.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Rocket Gang. What's wrong Archer, pissed off your bossy?" said the man with orange hair.

"You know this violets the agreement right Matt? Your boss is not supposed to be setting foot here Kanto is our turf!"

The man on top of the machine smiles and flips the Rockets off. "You think our Boss gives a damn? Now, all we want is Vermilion, you can keep the rest."

"We control all of Kanto. Last warning, get off our territory, or blood will be spilled," the Rocket known as Archer spoke as he took out a small hand gun.

"Why not handle it the official way? A Pokémon Battle?"

"We don't have time for child play. Since you did not heave my warning, you will all die."

Archer aims at a few Aqua Grunts and fires his weapon. The bullet flies through the air and hits a female grunt right on her face, sending blood all over the place.

Kenny screams and claps his mouth. Sid and Red stare in horror.

Leaf watched from her spot in fear and terror as she watched the poor woman's body fall to the ground. The remaining people decide it was time to run at this point.

When the body falls, it was a full out gang war, gun fire spreading through the beach.

Leaf screams for her friends Pokémon to duck down, and she jumps to the floor, dodging a misfired bullet by inches. Her heart was racing as she sees the two gangs keep shooting at each other, some getting hit and falling to the ground. She sees a Rocket Grunt run towards her. A gunshot is heard, and Leaf can see the man's chest explode with blood and he falls right next to her. She screams in horror and crawls away from the body. All the other Pokémon suddenly run away from their lives.

"No, come back!" Leaf frantically screamed, but they did not listen.

Red was seeing everything go down. He notices that his Pokémon fled the scene, leaving Leaf completely defenseless and alone.

"Pika! Charmeleon! Ivysaur!"

The Pokémon did not listen at first but then Pika turns and orders Red's Pokémon to stop. They run back towards Red. He returns them to their Pokeballs.

Kenny stood frozen. He watches as the bullets and the loud bangs echoed through the beach. It felt so surreal, was he actually witnessing a gang war unfold? He sees a man's forehead explode of blood, ending the man's life instantly.

Kenny's life could end that easily too. Fear of never seeing his family again arose, making him feel even more petrified. He watches another man get shot on his leg, and began to crawl for safety. A Team Rocket member comes up to the Aqua grunt and finishes him off by a bullet to the head.

Sid was still too for a while, but snapped out of it. He and Red had run across the water to reach the beach where Leaf was ducking down for life. Red throws himself next to Leaf, Sid ducking down as well.

"Red! What's going on?!"

"Calm down Leaf, we need to gather our Pokémon and get the hell out of the beach, where's your Pokémon?"

"In their Pokeballs. Red, Kenny's and Sid's Pokémon ran off somewhere-"

"Where's Kenny?!"

Red and Leaf turn to Sid, then towards the beach. Kenny stood looking like a statue. He had his eyes fixed on the battle that was happening a few feet away from him.

"Kenny, get down!" Sid exclaims in fear and anger.

To Red and Leaf's surprise, he dashes Kenny. Red and Leaf yell at him to stay down, in which Sid completely ignored. All Sid cared about was getting Kenny to safety. Sid runs across the water and tackles him to the floor. They sink underwater.

Archer on the other hand was taking cover behind a bench that he turned over. He can feel the bullets shake it up with force. He wasn't nervous at all, this was his fourth time being caught in a situation similar to this. He knew that he'll make it out alive.

He takes a peek and immediately looks away. The bullets rattled the bench. He looks to his right. He sees a grunt look up to see if he could get a clear shot, only to get shot in the face. His body lands next to Archer's feet. Blood was all over Archer's face now.

Archer shakes his head.

"Idiot."

Red and Leaf stared as Sid and Kenny slowly swam away farther and farther away from the scene.

"We need to get out of the beach. Now!"

Red grabs Leaf's arm and they slowly crawl away from the scene. Suddenly, they hear the low sound of police sirens.

"Red, the police! We'll be saved!" Leaf shouts in happiness.

Red didn't smile. Police would only bring more trouble. And death. They needed to get away from the beach. Red pulls on Leaf who follows. Together they crawled a few more feet away from the scene, and it was difficult trying to crawl with all the soft sand.

Sid and Kenny slowly swam away from the war. Sid was holding onto Kenny, not daring to let go.

"Kenny, you don't freaking stand out in the freaking open! Do you want to get shot?!" Sid states once he felt that they were a safe distance away from the scene.

"I..."

Bang!

Sid and Kenny both drop to the water. They turn in fear.

It was a Team Rocket member. He had a gun in his hands. His hands were filled with blood, and he looked very creepy. His hair was a bright light blue color.

"Bystanders. Well Proton guesses that my Boss doesn't want any witnesses. So I'm sorry kids. Game over."

He aims the gun at Kenny and Sid. He fires it, almost hitting Kenny's head by inches. They both swim out off the water and run through the sand. Sid was pushing Kenny forward. Proton was still firing his gun, missing every time. He then decides to run after them. As he's running, he takes out a dagger He catches up to Sid and grabs him and throws him to the floor.

"Sid!"

Sid looked angry as Proton raised his weapon high into the air. He swiftly lowers it, and if it wasn't for Sid who manages to set his arm up to block it, the dagger would've penetrated his head. It was now a struggle to see who was the strongest.

Kenny frantically looks around for something he can help with. He sees and garbs a bottle that was on the floor, runs up to Proton and smashes it on Proton's head, screaming. The Rocket Grunt falls over, knocked out. Blood starts coming off the back of his head. Kenny stared at what he had done. Sid was panting, and gets up.

"Go!" Sid yells. They both run to the city.

Archer and a few other grunts stop shooting and turn to see Officer Jenny and the rest of the police force.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" she screams through the megaphone.

"Like hell we are! Shoot 'em up boys!" Archer responds.

The Rocket Members open fire.

Jenny was hit on her shoulder, and instantly a cop covers her while another drags her away behind a police car.

The Aqua Members retreaded to their ship.

"Send a grunt out into the city. We need to get what the Boss wants. And give me the damn rocket launcher."

Officer Jenny was holding her shoulder. She grabs the radio.

"Where the hell is backup?!"

"RPG!"

A cop grabs her and they both duck. The rocket hit the police car hard, exploding on contact. It flies ten feet into the air, like a giant fireball, and falls back down.

The Aqua Grunts laugh as their machine sinks back into the ocean.

Archer walks up to the beach.

"What do you think they decided to show up here in the first place?" A grunt questions Archer.

He smiles. "A distraction. For what, I don't know."

A gunshot was fired, and the grunt falls dead next to Archer. He smiles. "Well played Aqua. Well played."

He flies off with the rest of the grunts while they continued shooting at the police. A helicopter comes and they board. As they were leaving. Archer notices that Officer Jenny was on the floor lying seemingly dead next to another cop. He smiles as they left the area before the backup even arrived.

~~~~~~Pokémon Center

Kenny sat there shocked. He could here all the commotion of people talking and quickly moving around. They were all frantic; this was the first incident that involved Team Rocket in this city. Like Kenny, they were all shocked, but unlike him, they did not witness the brain matter of people exploded from their heads as the bullets escaped their skulls. The same image repeated in his head. How all the guns were fired. How the grunts wanted to kill. To end a live. To kill...

It was all too much for him. Too much. His Pokémon were all missing too. Where they were, it was all a mystery for him. He looks around and Sid was still on the phone. Kenny begins to play with his fingers, very anxious to call his parents. The media should already have said something about this attack. Kenny hears someone walk up to him.

"Ken, are you alright?"

"I need to make a phone call, my parents must be worried."

Kenny then walks away from Sid. At that moment, the door opens, revealing Leaf and Red. They were holding two bags, one filled with Pokeballs and the other with what appeared to be clothing. Leaf walks up Sid to embrace him. Sid smiles weakly at her.

"I'm glad you two are ok," he says, failing to sound happy.

"Sid, we went looking for you guys' Pokémon. They weren't too far from the beach. We got all of our stuff too. It's a blood bath back there. I've never seen so much..."

Leaf's voice trails off. She sits at the couch and begins to sob. Red hurries to comfort her.

Kenny walks up them. He looked pale compared to his dark skin tone.

"Red, Leaf, thank you for getting our Pokémon back. You two should call your parents."

Red and Leaf get up and walk to the video phone. Leaf hugs Kenny and moves along. The Pokémon Center kept moving at a rather fast pace, people talked in their PokeNavs and PokeGears. Kenny could hear their desperate voices. He sits on the couch next to Sid. A few seconds go by without a single word until Sid was the one who spoke up.

"Ken... how are you feeling?"

Kenny shakes his head as a tear goes down his face. He wipes it off and said, "I honestly thought that I was going to die. When I saw that Rocket Grunt on top of you, I thought so many things: my family, my Pokémon. My future. Was my life really going to end right at that moment? Was I really, going to have to say goodbye to all my dreams and hopes?"

Sid gets closer to Kenny and wraps his arm around him. Kenny places his head on his chest.

"Hey Ken, please don't think about that. We're ok, and we shouldn't be negative. We're still breathin'."

"Sid, how can you not see such death? Never in my life have I ever seen someone die, especially in such a horrific way. I am sorry for putting your life at risk, it was foolish of me, standing there like an idiot. I just, I couldn't…"

Sid rubs Kenny's shoulder. "Ken I'm going to be honest, you shouldn't have stayed like that. When I saw you not moving, I thought you were literally going to get shot. Those bullets were flying everywhere. All I could think of was never seeing you again. I can't live like that. Not after everything."

Kenny looks up to Sid's eyes. They both stared at each other's face, feeling nothing but safety. Sid wipes a tear of Kenny's face.

"You know, that right? We're partners, I can't let you die on me so early on this journey. You're important in my life."

Kenny smiles at his words. Could he really mean it?

The doors open, and Dom races in. He rushes over to Kenny and hugs him.

"I just heard! Are you ok?"

Kenny pushes Dom back.

"Dom, please stop hugging me like that. And yes, I am fine. Sid saved my life."

This made Dom give a twisted smile. He then nods his head.

"Of course, he would be there. He's always there for you isn't he?" He runs out the Pokémon Center. Kenny sighs as the nurse goes up to them.

"May I see your Pokémon? I need to see if they suffered any damage from the attack."

Sid and Kenny hand the bag of Pokeballs to the nurse in which she takes and walks through the crowded people. Sid stares at all the frantic people walk around the Pokémon Center.

"Dude, imagine how the hospital must be doing, it'll be packed as hell."

Kenny nods and notices that Red and Leaf went up to them.

"Did you talk to your parents?"

They both nod. Leaf gives Kenny another hug. The nurse goes up to Red and Leaf and asks for their Pokeballs. She smiles at them when she takes their Pokémon and leaves swiftly to the back door. Red suddenly notices that he forgot to give her Charmeleon's Pokeball, but decides not to give him to her.

"I forgot, I must go to visit someone. Sid would you please come with me?" Kenny stated standing up. Both friends wave goodbye to Red and Leaf and walk out. Red looks down at himself. He suggested going and changing clothing. Leaf agrees and they enter the restrooms.

Inside the Pokémon Center's Operating Room, the real nurse was tied up. She tried her best to scream, but she was gagged. The Team Aqua member looks at her and kicks the nurse, knocking her out. The Team Aqua Grunt smiles and walks through the back door of the Pokémon Center carrying a bag filled with Pokeballs.

~~~~~~Lt. Surge

Kenny walked through the now empty city. The police had warned people that they should all remain indoors, but Kenny knew that he had to go talk to Lt. Surge. Together with Sid, they walk across the streets. They come across a giant mansion, filled with electric type cut out shrubs. In the middle of the pathway which then breaks and reconnects was a steel statue of a man standing with his eyes crossed. Sid stares in disbelief. Where was Kenny leading him to?

Kenny knocks on the door's mansion that was very, very tall, almost eight feet in length. The door opens, and a giant emerges. He was in a white bathrobe, wet and his wearing a pair of Raichu slippers.

"Mr. Surge!" Kenny shouts in glee and hugs him. It was only up to his waist. The man gives a giant smile and lifts up Kenny.

"Baby Ken! Long time no see! Man, where the hell have you been? Last time I saw you, you were getting ready to graduate Trainer School! Look at ya, all grown up!" He sets him down.

"Mr. Surge, I need to talk to you. It's about the recent events. I fear something."

Lt. Surge frowns and nods his head and looks around. He sees Sid who was staring in shock.

"Well don't just stand there kids, get the hell in!"

They walk across the giant mansion that was filled with portraits of people from the army. One in particular was of an old man with a Pokémon that Kenny had never seen. He stares at it for a while and continues following his family friend.

Sid on the other hand was staring at Lt. Surge. He was huge! At least eight feet tall! How could someone grow so big? He was well built too, with a lot of muscles. Lt. Surge's hair was lightning yellow, and had spear blue eyes. He was interesting to look at.

Lt. Surge leads them to the fireplace. It was a small fireplace that was next to two very long couches that were white. A rug was beneath it, that had a Raichu design. He walks up to the couch and throws himself at it. Sid and Kenny sit across from his couch. They stare at each other for quite a while before Lt. Surge speaks, "Goddamn you're rude as hell Kenny! You haven't even introduced me to your boyfriend yet!"

Sid blushes and so does Kenny.

"No! You got it all wrong, he's my traveling partner! His name is Sid from the Hoenn region."

Lt. Surge smiles and looks at Sid.

"That's badass! I have a grandfather that lives there, he's the Gym Leader there too! Haha! NO!" Lt. Surge suddenly takes out a machete from the bottom of his couch. He desperately was breathing for air. He looked so frantic and afraid, like something was coming towards them. Kenny glances at Sid, he knew Sid would say something. Sid was staring in fear at the Lieutenant. After a few seconds, Lt. Surge seemed to snap out of it and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry for scaring ya Sid... I have really bad episodes of PTSD. I get intense flashbacks from the war and well I just react... you know."

Kenny stares at Lt. Surge. He was still the same, but there was something about his eyes that he couldn't quite get.

"Mr. Surge, I believe Team Rocket is after us."

This shocked Sid and Lt. Surge. Sid stared at Kenny and then says, "Ken, we went over this it's all coincidence!"

Lt. Surge stands up. "What the hell are you two saying? Tell me now kids, this is serious **** that you're saying right now."

Kenny then begins to explain everything that he has been noticing.

"And now, Team Rocket with these other Gang. Is it all a coincidence?"

Lt Surge looked deeply concerned now. Could it be that... No.

"Kids, I need you two to remain quiet about all of this. Don't talk about it to anyone. Not even the police." He walks over to the fire and stares at the wall. Kenny and Sid exchange worried looks.

"Mr. Surge, is there something wrong that you don't want us to know? We almost died on that beach, and I fear that Team Rocket is stalking me and my friends."

Surge didn't say anything for a few minutes. He takes a wine bottle and sits down on the couch.

"It's all just a coincidence. Just forget about it ok? I'm glad you're ok, but you're just kids, you're supposed to focus on beating trainers and ****. Speaking of beating, have you guys been training to beat me yet?"

Sid looked confused. Surge notices his face and gives a loud laugh.

"Wow Kenny, you didn't have the freakin' decency to at least brag that you know a Gym Leader?!"

Sid gasps and faces Kenny. He gives a nervous smile. Sid shakes his head in amazement.

"Ken, you always surprise me dude."

Lt. Surge laughs. "Wahaha, damn Kenny, aren't you a cold sunuvab****?! Well, I got stuff to do, so you two just forget about today and get your ass to train! Is that clear you maggots?!" Lt. Surge suddenly exclaims. Kenny and Sid solute in fear and reply saying, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Now get the hell out of my building!"

Kenny waves goodbye while Sid just hurries off. Once gone, the Gym Leader walks to his backyard that was enormous and filled with grass. His Raichu was training with other electric types, making sure that they toughened up. He takes a sip of his wine bottle, and thinks about everything that Kenny had said earlier. Is Team Rocket really after Kenny? They wouldn't really hurt him, he agreed to stay silent, are they just keeping a close eye on him? In the end, he really can't say that much about it then. If they hurt Kenny or his friends, he will cut of his head. He squeezes the wine bottle, breaking it. All the Pokémon stop training and face their master. Surge says nothing and walks away with a bleeding hand.

~~~~~~Satoshi's Group

Satoshi jumps up and down. He did it, he defeated the Youngster Trainer! The young boy gives $125 to Satoshi for winning!

Satoshi's group were on Route 11, training so Satoshi can defeat the next Gym Leader. Route 11 was pretty big, filled with trainers that were eager to battle, much like Satoshi.

"You're doing pretty good Satoshi, maybe you could actually stand a chance against Surge! He's really strong you know," Misty states as they walked down the route. They notice a Pidgeotto fly by them. Satoshi smiles widely and said nothing. He knew that his Pokémon were strong enough to take anyone.

Suddenly Satoshi's foot gets stuck on the ground. Misty and Brock surround him to see what was wrong. When they do, they immediately fall down, it was another pit!

"Dammit, it's another pit!"

"Ow, I landed on my back, but it feels like I landed on my head!"

"I bet you it was Team Rocket!"

_Squirtle!_

They all look up to see a group of Squirtle wearing blue shades. They laughed sinisterly. Another Pokémon comes into view, totally different than the Squirtle.

_Buizel!_

"What Pokémon is that?" Satoshi questions. He takes out his Pokedex.

_**"Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. Buizel's collar can be used as a flotation device when inflated. Its head stays above water when floating."**_

Satoshi stared at the Pokémon. It was orange, with a yellow collar that surrounds its neck.

"A Sinnoh Pokémon!" Brock exclaims.

"Sinnoh?" Satoshi questions.

"It's another region. What can a Sinnoh Pokémon be doing over here in Kanto, Brock?" Misty questions as the Sinnoh Pokémon puts on a triangular shaped sunglasses. It laughs with the other Pokémon.

"What's so funny? Practical jokes like these are nothing to laugh about!" Satoshi shouts. Pikachu charges up electricity. The group exits the pit and confront the Pokémon.

"I'm going to capture myself that Buizel and a Squirtle! Ha, maybe Gary would be jealous that I have a Squirtle too! Pikachu, let's do this, ThunderShock on Buizel!"

Pikachu runs forward and sends the attack to Buizel. A Squirtle jumps in the way and takes the hit. When the move was finishes, it falls to the ground in pain. This seemed to anger the Buizel as it now stood in front of its group, Pikachu and Buizel face each other.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!"

Pikachu jumps in the air and sends the shock to Buizel which moves away easily. It then puffs in air and sends Water Gun to Pikachu in which it was blasted up into the air. It lands on its head.

"Get up Pikachu, we can do this!"

Pikachu nods and gets up. The Buizel's ears flick and stands up tall. The Squirtle look worried now. They carried their fainted ally and rush off. Satoshi looked confused, but then he could hear the distant police sirens.

"Strange, I wonder why they left," Misty wonders.

"That's because they are criminals."

The group turns to face a beggar. He was wearing old worn out clothing and was dirty too.

"What do you mean sir?" Misty asks politely.

"You see, they're called the Squirtle Squad by the people at Vermilion. They were all deserted by their trainers, and they run wild causing trouble to the city. It's pretty sad, if only there was someone out there that could treat them well, they wouldn't have turned out so cruel, but no one wishes to catch them because they fear that the Pokémon would just rebel against them."

Satoshi sighs. "Another abandoned problem. Why do people abandon their Pokémon?"

Misty places her hand on his shoulder.

"The Buizel used to belong to a trainer who visited here often from the Sinnoh region. Unfortunately, the trainer had to leave in a hurry due to a family crisis, and left Buizel behind. Ever since, Buizel teamed up with other abandoned Water Types and since then have terrorized Vermilion," the beggar explains.

Satoshi looks down the route. He adjusts his hat and smiles. "I'm going to capture that Buizel!"

He runs off. "Satoshi, wait!" Brock says. Misty thanks the beggar and they run off.

Meanwhile the Rocket Trio stare at them run off.

"Yes, and the Boss was very mad at Ariana and Archer. Rumor is that they are going to get impeached from being the Executives!" James says.

"I know James, I was there. Now hurry up and let's try to steal that Pikachu once and for all!" Jessie exclaims.

Meowth on the other hand was thinking about the Boss. He has changed so much over the years... Whatever time that had to be, he doesn't really remember that much except for Mewtwo's wrath on Team Rocket on that island... The Boss has been losing his touch with Meowth too. It can't be that he doesn't like Meowth anymore. It can't be.

"Meowth, tell Jessie that we need food first!"

Meowth begins to get angry. "You idiots stop fooling around and eat already! We can't go back to the base because of you idiots fooling around! Huh?"

The Rocket Trio turn their heads to see four Squirtle and a Buizel. They surrounded them.

"You guys got a problem?" Jessie questions.

_Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle_

"What? Meowth what's it saying?"

"It's saying that we should give it all our food or it will feed out intestines to the Pidgey's."

"What?! Scram you little punks!" Jessie exclaims grabbing the basket of food and placing it far away from the Pokémon Gang.

The Buizel smiles and the shades twinkle. The Squirtle begin their stance.

"Let's show them who's boss, James!"

"Ok Jessie!"

The three of them take a few steps forward and suddenly fall down to the ground. It was a pit.

"Hey, that's not fair, we came up with that trademark!" James shouts.

_Buizel!_

"He says that it wants our food now."

"Well you can't have it!" Jessie yells.

_Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle!_

"It says that we better comply or it will drown us in this pit."

Jessie and James exchange looks. Meowth sighs and looks up at the Squirtle Gang.

"Ok Squirtle, listen up. We will give you all our food if you help us with a tiny favor. You see, there's this Pikachu that I'm after, and I would like to use some help."

_Buizel?_

"Yes, a rare Pikachu that I need. You see these two are my slaves, and I trained them but they are pretty stupid so they think that they run for themselves."

The Squirtle Gang exchange looks.

_Buizel, Buizel?_

"Yes they are. Now will you help me?"

The Buizel looks at his group members. They all nod their heads.

_Buizel, Buizel!_

Meowth's coin shines brightly. He gives an evil smile. "Purrrfect."

Satoshi and his group were resting on Route 11. Satoshi was staring at what appeared to be a cave while petting his Pikachu that was eating ketchup. He wondered what it was and if different kind of Pokémon could be in there. Brock meanwhile was reading a book about cooking while Misty was secretly looking at Satoshi. She couldn't explain it, but ever since she started traveling with him, she just had this weird emotion. It's not she likes him, who would like such an immature kid like him? He is interesting though. He has a good heart...

Suddenly, water hits every single one of them. They scream until the water stopped, and when it did, they turned to face the attacker. It was the Buizel. It laughed. The group stands up.

"I had it with your tricks, go Pikachu!" Satoshi shouts.

Pikachu jumps in front of Satoshi, facing the Buizel. Suddenly, water blasted out of nowhere, and hit Pikachu. It flies through the air until it hits a tree and it faints.

"Ah! Pikachu! Waa!" Satoshi runs to help it, but a rope suddenly ties around him.

"What the-?"

He was tugged back and realizes that Misty and Brock were also tied as well. The ropes eventually make a bigger knot and tie all three of them together.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the twerps," said a voice. It was Meowth.

"Meowth?!"

"Take them to the Digglet's Cave. Get the cage and seal up the Pikachu. It's time that Team Rocket did appreciate my hard work!" Meowth smiles.

Once inside the cave, Meowth was slapping Satoshi with his tail. Satoshi waited for the right moment and bit down hard on Meowth who screamed.

"Don't listen to Meowth; he's nothing but a dirty liar!"

Meowth rubbed his tail and withdraws his nails.

"I don't like to torture my victims, but I guess that it'll do!"

Meowth scratches Satoshi across the face, drawing blood. He screams in pain.

"Meowth no, please, don't hurt him!" Misty begs.

"Shut up! I'm done playing with you twerps. From this day fourth, I will rule you three! The Boss will take you in and he'll make you my slaves! Speaking of slaves, where the hell is Jessie and James?"

Satoshi shook the pain and exclaims, "Don't believe him! Jessie and James aren't his slaves, he's tricking you!"

Meowth shows his claws to Satoshi.

"Next time, this will go on your ass!"

Buizel looked at Satoshi then at the Pikachu. Brock noticed and sees that Pikachu was bleeding.

"Satoshi, Pikachu needs a Super Potion; that hit from that three must've hurt him real bad!" Brock says.

Satoshi looked worried now. He faces the Buizel.

"Please, you have to let me go, Pikachu could die if I don't do something!"

The Buizel looks at the Pikachu and then at Satoshi.

He unties Satoshi.

_Buizel, Buizel Buizel, Buizel!_

Meowth smiles and takes out a knife from Brock's backpack. He runs up to Misty and places it. Satoshi was about to say something when Meowth said, "Buizel said that if you're not here within an hour, the redhead gets her pretty little neck sliced."

"What?!" Satoshi screams.

"That's the rule!"

Satoshi stares at Misty. She nods her head.

"Misty, I promise I'll be back, I won't let them kill you ok, I won't!"

Satoshi then runs off leaving Misty teary eyes. She looks at Meowth.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?"

Meowth smiles. "In Team Rocket, you learn how to kill. I got an +A on that."

~~~~~~Red and Leaf

Red looked out through the Pokémon Center's window. He could see Satoshi running inside the PokeMart and then immediately running off taking a Super Potion. He looked really worried, as if someone was going to get hurt unless he hurried off to help them as soon as possible. Red curiously continued watching Satoshi run off through the street.

"Red, something's wrong, the nurse has been in there for quite a while."

Red faces Leaf. She looked pale, maybe she still hasn't recovered from the beach incident. Red gets up and walks pass the wondering and impatient people. He rings the bell. There was no answer.

"Should we go check what's wrong?" Leaf questions.

Red nods and together they went through the reception area and through the back door. The room was dark, the lights were off. It was hard to see, but Red notices something on the floor. It was large and pink. It wasn't moving. Leaf holds on to Red's arm and went up to the pink object.

It was a Pokémon they realized. Red kneels next to it. It was a Chansey. It was facing the floor, with its back up. Red shakes it.

"Hey, Chansey, are you ok? Where's the nurse?"

Red tries to turn it around. With the help of Leaf, they do. When they see it face, Red stumbles over and Leaf gives high pitched scream.

The Chansey was clearly dead, its throat had been iced open. Blood was still dripping down. It was still smiling, as if nothing had happened.

Leaf screams again. The lights turn on, and people rush in.

"Oh my God!"

"Someone call the police!"

"The nurse!"

Red and Leaf stare from a distance as people start untying the nurse. She was frantically crying.

"Nurse, what happened?"

"She just stormed in and attacked us! She took all of your Pokémon! She took them all!"

Red's blood goes still. The Pokémon...stolen?

"Nurse, please, who stole them? The police is coming this way right now," a man questions.

The nurse continues to sob. "It was a woman wearing a blue outfit! She had short black hair, she mentioned something about the beach, and that it was time for Aqua to take over Kanto."

Red had heard enough. He pushes through the spectating crowd. Leaf follows closely behind. She was calling out to him, but Red was furious. Whoever the hell these people wearing those suits were, they are messing with the wrong person.

"Red! Where are you going?"

Red continued to ignore her, and he walks straight through the city and takes the path to the beach. Leaf realizes what Red's intention. She runs in front of him.

"Red, stop! She's dangerous, we can't do this! She killed a Chansey for crying out loud! Let the police handle this!"

Red looks into her eyes. He gets closer to her.

"The police are pathetic Leaf. They keep saying that Team Rocket is such a big threat, but look at us, we stopped them back at Mt. Moon while they were too busy trying to stop people from entering the damn mountain! They haven't done sh** and I'm sick and tired of them. I'm tired of the police, and I'm tired of Team Rocket! They have our Pokémon Leaf, they kill people, and it's about damn time that someone does something about it!"

Red walks away leaving Leaf stunned. She watches him walk off. She runs up to him and stops him.

"Red, if you really think you can stop a criminal organization that's been going on for decades by yourself, then you're crazy!"

Red looks at the beach that was only a few yards away from them. He can hear the waves crashing in the distance. He looks at Leaf.

"Leaf, I don't want you to get hurt, just go back to the Pokémon Center."

"No! Red, don't you see? I'm not backing down! If you're going to go in there and face danger, then I might as well help out. You don't have to be so lonesome. And like, I know I'm scared, but they have my Pokémon too, so I'm in this whether you like it or not. Red, I promised your mm that I'll take care of you, and I will."

Red suddenly has a flashback of his mother carrying him as a child. His promise that he would stay out of trouble. He hugs Leaf suddenly. She hugs him back.

"Leaf, I have to be honest. I'm doing this for my own deed. My dad was in Team Rocket, and ever since I found out the truth, I wanted to end them."

Leaf nods. Red takes her hand, and together they sneak in through the beach area, they crouched down and walked through the soft sand. The bodies of the dead gang members were still there, blood was pretty much scattered throughout the beach. Honchkrow were starting to eat on the bodies already, Red can see two Murkrow fighting over what appeared to be an eyeball.

"Don't look," Red hisses at Leaf who flinched at the sight.

"I'm going to have nightmares today Red."

They hide behind an overturned and bloody bench. They stare at the woman. She was walking around, waiting for something.

"What do we do? I don't have my Pokémon with me," Leaf whispers.

"I have my Charmeleon. I could burn her."

"What?! Red that's crazy!"

"Look at her waist, she has a gun, and she could kill. Leaf, I have to do this, those Pokémon depend on it!"

Leaf looks at the woman then at Red. "Ok. I'm right beside you."

Red sighs and closes his eyes. He thinks about all the things that could go wrong. He could get shot, he could be murdered right there, and his mother would be left alone, more than she is now. He opens them and stares at the desperate woman walking anxiously through the beach. All this time Leaf was looking at Red, worried. He takes out his Pokeball and runs out to the woman. Leaf stares.

Red tries to take his Charmeleon, but either way, it could make to much noise, he can't kill her. Red shakes the thought of actually trying to kill this person.

"Drop those Pokeballs."

The woman turns grabbing her waist for her gun. She stares at Red and then begins to laugh.

"For a moment, I thought it was a Police Officer. But it's just a kid. Piss off will you? I have stuff to do."

Red didn't move. She notices that he was still there.

She grunts. "I'm not messing around kid, get lost."

"Not until you give me those Pokeballs."

The woman's eyebrows rise. She then smiles.

"I like your style. How about I teach you a lesson?"

She drops the bag filled with Pokeball. Red at first thought she was reaching for her gun, but instead reached for a Pokeball.

"Go, Carvanha!"

She throws her Pokeball to the air, and it releases a Pokémon. It was round, and floating in the air. It was viciously munching on the air, eager to fight. It was orange with blue and yellow. With sharp teeth.

Red throws his Pokeball at the floor, and Charmeleon comes out roaring.

Leaf takes out her Pokedex. **"Carvanha; Number 318. The savage Pokémon. It lives in massive rivers that course through jungles. It swarms prey that enter its territory. They swarm any foe that invades their territory. Their sharp fangs can tear out boat hulls." **Leaf checks and sees that it's a dark and water type.

"Red, it's a Dark and Water Type!" Leaf shouts from the bench.

The Team Aqua Grunt looks at Leaf. "Who invited you?"

Red took this an opportunity. "Charmeleon, use Rock Tomb!"

Charmeleon's eyes turn yellow and raises its arms. Rocks came out of nowhere and were hurled to Carvanha. It was a strike, and Carvanha was pushed back. It snarls in anger.

"Carvanha, use Bite!"

It flies forward and bites Charmeleon on its arm, hard. It screams in pain. It was so sharp, that it had drown a lot of blood. Charmeleon was hurled into the air. It lands on its feet but felt its arm in which blood was dripping down into the sand.

"Just give up kid. If you forfeit now, I'll make sure I give your Pokémon back."

Red growls. "Charmeleon, use Ember!"

The attack hits, but it hardly flinched.

"Carvanha, Bite!"

This attack was worse than the last, it bite down on Charmeleon's stomach. It cries as it was thrown into the air. It struggles to get up.

"Charmeleon, use Rock Tomb!"

It was a hit, and Carvanha wasn't looking to good anymore.

"Swift, Carvanha!"

The stars flew of its mouth, and headed to Charmeleon. Charmeleon blocks its face with its arms as the attack hit him. It wasn't too critical, but it was enough to make Charmeleon grow tired.

"Give up kid!"

Red closes his fist. "Never! Charmeleon, use Scratch!"

It runs up to Carvanha and jumps up into air. It slashes down on Carvanha, sending it down to the floor. It bounced twice before finally settling down on the sand, fainted.

Charmeleon twitched. It seemed to have suffered damage when it attacked Carvanha Red noticed; maybe it was the hard looking skin that it has. Charmeleon smiles and blows fire into the air.

The Agua Grunt growls. "Beaten by kid, what's wrong with me?"

Red sees that she was aiming to grab her gun.

"Charmeleon, blow fire on her now!"

Charmeleon didn't hesitate, and it blows fire to the woman who screams and throws herself onto the sand. She had dropped the bag. Leaf who was recording the whole thing closes her device and dashes to get the bag. She runs pass the woman. She takes the bag filled with Pokeballs.

The woman unleashes her weapon and fires at Leaf. It narrowly misses her head. She screams and dives to the floor.

"Leaf! Charmeleon, burn her!"

Charmeleon zooms into action.

The woman screams as she sees the fire Pokémon get nearer and nearer. She fires her gun, but misses. Charmeleon uses its tail to slap her on her ass, setting her uniform on fire. She screams and runs to the beach. She dives into the water.

Red looks at Leaf who had stood up.

"Take those Pokeballs to the police station! I'll handle her!"

Leaf nods and runs away.

"You idiot! You caused me my job promotion! I'll kill you!"

She aims her gun at Red. A gunshot was fired, but it wasn't hers. Her chest turns red and she falls to the water without saying a single word. Charmeleon and Red turn to face Officer Jenny. She was filled with ash and her uniform was ripped up.

"Officer Jenny!" Red shouts in glee.

She smiles and accepts Red's hug. Charmeleon throws itself to Red and starts to lick him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, as soon as I heard from thee nurse that Pokeballs were stolen, I immediately decided to check the beach. It looks like I got here just in time!"

Red nods as he pets his Charmeleon.

They look at the dead body of the Team Aqua member.

"What do you think Team Aqua wanted? I've never seen them before," Red questions.

"They are a gang that resides in the Hoenn region. My twin sister is always trying to stop them, along with another group called Team Magma. She says that Team Magma is the bigger threat, but I guess she could be wrong. My guess is that they wanted to expand territory. Now come along Red, you need a long rest, and I'm sure the people would appreciate you saving their Pokémon."

Red returns his Pokémon. He and jenny walk away from the beach as the sun was starting to set.

Meanwhile in a distance, they were being watched by a submarine. Matt frowns.

"Damn. I knew this plan would fail. And now Team Rocket knows that we're after something in Kanto. They can't know that we're after stones."

Myron walks up to him. Matt stares at the giant man. He never understood how someone so big and buff would join Team Aqua. He stares at all the tattoos that he marked on his face. Triangles of blue.

"Mr. Admin, the boss wants to talk to ya."

Matt nods and passes the giant man. Myron looks at Matt walk up to the screen. He looks at his PokeNav. He answers it. He walks into a corner.

"Yes, Sophronia, we're heading back to Hoenn now. It's not time yet. We will impress the boss some other time. When we do, we'll steal Team Aqua ourselves."

He hangs up and looks around. He walks deep into the submarine.

"No sir, we didn't get to steal Pokémon, our distraction failed. We tried to steal them, but we were stopped by a kid with a red cap and Officer Jenny."

He listens to his boss' commands.

"Yes boss. We'll head back to Hoenn right away. We'll just have to find out which Pokémon can you know, turn into Megas ourselves."

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid

Kenny and Sid walked across the city unsure on what do. The city was now filled with busy people going along in their lives.

"Hey, Ken, do you like just wanna take a break from everything? After everything that's happen, we need a distraction. Let's just hang out today, being a Pokémon Trainer really warns you out dude," Sid states looking up at the tall buildings while setting his arms at the back of his head.

"I suppose, if you really wish to have one. What do you wish to do?"

Sid smiles and looks at the movie theater.

"Let's go see a movie!"

Kenny blushes, and swiftly said, "But that's for dates! Couples go to see movies!"

Sid looks thoughtful and then smiles.

"We can go as friends! C'mon, I really wanna see a movie with ya!"

He grabs Kenny's arm and drags him inside the movie theater. From a distance Dom was watching every move. He sighs and shakes his head, doubting everything. Lacy springs up, holding an ice-cream cone.

"You are so damn miserable Dom, did you know that?"

"Piss off Lacy!"

"Damn, you don't have to be so rude to a girl whose helping you get some action!"

Dom growls and starts walking across the crowd of people. Lacy follows him, licking her ice-cream.

"You know Dom Red is pretty cute, why don't you go out with him? I mean he's becoming pretty popular since well, he saved all those Pokeballs and crap."

"Red doesn't go that way, and I don't find him attractive."

Lacy gasps. "Are you kidding?! That hat he always wears, the way he walks, and those eyes, are just to die for. Actually, I think I want Red instead of Sid now."

Dom stops and slaps the ice-cream out of Lacy's hand. A few people turn to face them curious to see what was happening. A few Pidgeys come from the trees and start eating off the vanilla goodness from the ice-cream.

"Lacy, make up your damn mind! Why do you have to act so slavish?!"

Lacy looked hurt. She then walks up to a bench and covers her face. She begins to weep. Dom stared at her, unsure of whether she was faking. He rolls his eyes and sits next to her.

"Hey, sorry Lacy, I didn't mean it..."

Dom was suddenly slapped by Lacy. Dom covers his cheek and looked furious.

"Call me that again, and I'll make sure you lose Kenny for sure! Need I remind you that I always get what I want? Don't ever do that again, you hear me? Now if you excuse me, I'm off to find Red."

She gets up and walks away.

Dom stared at her. Why the hell is he relying on someone like her? He helped kill Pokémon because of her... But it's Kenny. He lost him once. And it will only be once. He gets up and walks down to the Pokémon Center.

The two friends enter the movie theater. Sid and Kenny walk up to the arcade spot. They see a bunch of kids running along and having fun. Sid stops by an arcade game.

"Hey look! Fighter Combat! I love this game!"

Sid inserts a coin. Kenny blushes and inserts a coin.

"Ken, you know this game too?" Sid asked smiling.

"Of course! Lt. Surge used to bring me and my brother here all the time! I used to play this with him all the time! Although the combat system is quite difficult, it's the painful death that you can deliver right after that gets me more excited!"

Sid looks at Kenny with bewilderment. "This game is really gory, I can't believe that you like this game," he said still looking at Kenny.

"I'm a big fan of gore, unfortunately. Well gore in video games. The gore makes it less realistic."

They turn they're heads. They start to choose their character.

"Hey Ken, did you decide what movie you wanna watch?" Sid asked as he chose his character.

"No fair! I wanted Ryu Kang! I suppose I chose Liquid Ice. And I really don't mind, I want you to select the movie."

Sid blushes and continues to look at the screen.

"You know, Ken, I happen to really like romantic comedies."

Kenny's eyes widen. Romantic comedies? Sid? They start to play, and start smashing buttons.

"You like romantic comedies I see," Kenny states trying hard to not let Sid get the upper-hand.

Sid replies, "I do, I got used to them since May liked them a lot. I then fell in love with them bro. They're so cheesy and funny actually haha. Hey, no freezing!"

"If it's in the game it's aloud! I really hate that kicking move! Oh no using that blast, what a good opponent you are!"

They continue to play. Kenny was winning, he had beat him in the first round. Sid then won the other, it was the final round.

"Is there one right now?"

"Huh?"

"A romantic comedy dude! I really want to see one!"

"Yes, it's called Cooked Up."

Kenny finishes of Sid. He had beat him!

"Aww damn!" Sid said as Kenny cheers.

"Time for the finisher!"

Kenny presses the input. His character rips the spine of Sid's character.

"Haha!" Kenny laughs.

"I never really thought you would be good in video games Ken," Sid states.

"Well, I happen to have played a lot of video games. I have all three major systems."

Sid looks at the arcade game.

"Let's go see that movie."

"Huh?" Kenny questions.

"Yeah, it'll be chill! I haven't seen one in ages!" Sid said with a wide smile.

Kenny blushes. "Romantic comedies are meant for couples Sid."

"So what's the problem? We're a couple!"

"WE ARE?!"

Sid laughs. "Of course we are! We are two, and that makes a couple! A couple of two badass friends!"

Sid grabs Kenny and they walk to the movie line. Kenny sighs. Of course he thought of it that way. They walk up to the cashier in which he looked bored out of his mind. He was chewing gum in a slow rather sickly way.

"Hey, I'd like to get two tickets to see Cooked Up please!" Sid said.

"That movie is rated R kid."

Sid and Kenny look sadden. Sid suddenly has an idea.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to break up with my boyfriend!"

"EH?!" Kenny exclaims.

"Huh?" the cashier said looking at them.

"Sid?" Kenny questions.

"I'm sorry Kenny! I thought you and I were meant to be, and since we can't see that movie I'll break up with you!"

The line between stared at them in curiosity. Sid crosses his arms and looks away. Kenny was confused at first but then caught on.

"But Sid, I've known you for so, so, long and I finally got to go out with you!"

"Nope, I've tried you out to see if you could make me happy, and we can't even see that one movie!"

The line begins to whisper. A Lass Trainer cried out to not do it, while another screams that they should just see another movie.

"No, we agreed to see that movie, and it won't happen!"

The people in the line start booing at the cashier in which he started to feel guilty. The cashier breaks in tears eventually.

"No please! I'm sorry but I just can't let you!" Sid starts to walk away.

"No, Sid! Come back!"

"I'm sorry Kenny, but we…are through!"

The people gasp. The crowd starts throwing berries at the cashier. Kenny goes on his knees and begins to sob. Sid was still walking away, but was at a slow pace.

The cashier couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, alright! You guys can enter!"

Sid and Kenny pop up in front of the cashier and drop the money.

"Thank you!" they say.

The people in the line start to cheer. The cashier gives them the tickets and the popcorn.

"Here you go! I'm, so, sorry!"

"It's ok, bye!" They run off to the movie while the cashier breaks down crying.

"I am a horrible person!" the cashier says as another cashier pats him on the back.

Sid and Kenny laugh. "I can't believe that the worked!"

They hand the tickets in and walk in to the right movie. They go towards the middle part of the theater to sit on.

"This place ok Kenny?" Sid asks.

"It seems ok."

They sit. As soon as they sat, a whole lot of other couples came inside. Kenny and Sid were surrounded. They see some of them making out already. Kenny blushes.

"Hey Ken, look," Sid whispers to him.

He points at a couple that was a row lower than theirs, and Kenny sees that a girl had her hand stuffed in a bag of popcorn.

"So?" Kenny whispers back.

"Watch closely dude!"

Kenny notices that the popcorn was set on the man's crotch. He blushes.

"Sid!" Kenny hisses.

Sid gives a quieted chuckle. Sid and Kenny look at each other. Sid grabs the popcorn and sets it on his crotch.

"Well, boyfriend?" Sid questions with a smirk and an obvious blush mark on his face.

Kenny was shocked. But then he gives an evil smile. Kenny dug his hands in the popcorn. Sid stares in awe as Kenny's hand dug through the popcorn. He grabs a bunch. Kenny munches on the popcorn.

"It's good!" Kenny says.

Sid gave a nervous chuckle. Both of them look at the movie screen. The movie started and both friends started laughing and cheering with the crowd. After the movie finished they both get up from their seats and Kenny sees all the happy couples holding hands. Sid notices Kenny's face. Sid suddenly grabs Kenny's hand.

"S-Sid!" Kenny exclaims.

"That cashier guy is gonna notice, come on!" He drags Kenny.

They exit the movie and walk to the lobby. They see the cashier man looking straight at them. He waves at Kenny and Sid. They both wave back, still holding hands. Kenny rests his head on Sid's shoulder. At least he can hold him for a little while. They exit the building and walk out to the parking lot.

They walked up to the park that was on Route 11. It was now dark; the stars were shinning bright despite Vermillion being the city with the most lights in Kanto. Sid and Kenny stop and see a few Pidgeys hop around. They were quiet, each lost in their thoughts.

Sid was thinking about May. How all those times, he tried to ask her out, yet she refused. How he really cared for her and she never really returned the feelings. He always dreamt of going to the movies with someone and have fun with, but that person was someone he loved. He looks over at Kenny. He then looks back at the Pidgeys. Kenny was fun sort to say, but he doesn't love him that way. He's fun and all…. Kenny is a great friend too. Imagine, if they actually did go out. Why is he even thinking about going out with him? He's not gay! He's never thought about it, and it's weird that he is doing it now. It's true that Kenny is special to him, but the fact that he's thinking about him that way, it's just weird. Could it be that what his dad said is true? That you don't realize what you want until you actually try other things out? Kenny makes him feel happy that's for sure.

But…. If Kenny ever finds out about these thoughts, he'll reject him. He surely would. Maybe he should try to get these thoughts away.

Kenny on the other hand was thinking completely opposite. Today he was completely happy, he spent a lot of time with Sid, and to makes things better, they even acted as if they were together! Maybe he does have a chance with Sid after all. When Sid held his hand, he almost melted. It felt so real. Too bad that it was only once. Kenny suddenly remembered Dom. A sudden rush of guilt goes through him, as if what he was doing was bad. He doesn't like Dom anymore...does he? Should he forgive him anyway? Sid doesn't seem interested in Kenny sometimes, and then at other occasions, Sid would totally be up on Kenny. Is he just doing it because he's that friendly to him?

They both look at each other. Both looks were filled with a pure emotion that only they could describe as a weird, peculiar feeling. Sid blushes and scratches the back of his head. Kenny looks his feet and blushes as well.

"Um…Sid…"

"Yeah…"

"I had fun with you…"

"Me too haha! You're a good boyfriend! I mean friend! A good pretend boyfriend!"

Kenny turns around.

"So… if y-you and I were actually dating? I would be a good boyfriend?"

Sid smiles. "Hell yeah! You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever have! You're smart, funny, and a kick-ass in video games! You're the best boyfriend ever!"

Sid's smile fades. Kenny slowly turns around. They stare.

"Just so y-you know, S-Sid, you're a wonderful boyfriend as well."

Kenny turns back around trying hard to not die of happiness. Sid was blushing so hard at those words that his mouth just let out that he had to cover his face with his hands. He walks up to Kenny.

"Did you like being my pretend boyfriend?" Sid asks.

Kenny nods slowly not looking at Sid's face because of fear. "It was an interesting experience..."

Sid looks at Kenny's hand and had the urge to grab it. Why..."

Kenny gets a little bit closer to Sid and feels his hand touch his. They slowly turn to each other.

"You wanna still pretend your my boyfriend?" Sid questions.

Kenny nods with a visible blush on his face.

They both reach out for each other's hand and grasp it. Kenny's heart at that moment was on fire. It was a weird feeling for him. Sid's heart was racing. Together they walked through the park holding hands.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center."

"Indeed Sid."

The two friends walked through Route 11 as the stars shinned bright like diamonds in the sky. The blue Mew, watched them, and giggled. It then flies off into the night.

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

The Boss stared at the weird stone. It shines. He liked the way there was a DNA strand in the center of the stone.

"You're saying that with this stone, it could unlock something about Pokémon? It reminds me of the stone that Grey used to carry around," the Boss states.

"This one seems to contain DNA from a Pidgeot. I found it deep in Digglet's Cave sir," Gideon responds nervously. He was sweating.

The Boss looks at him.

"Find me more stones. I want to really see what this hidden power is."

~~~~~~Vermilion City Pokémon Center

Red sat next Leaf. Another person goes up to him to thank him. Red smiles at her and she leaves carrying her Rattata. News had spread that Red stopped Team Aqua's plan to steal the Pokémon, and people have been cheering for him ever since.

Red on the other hand didn't mind the attraction, but he felt that Leaf deserved some sort of credit. It was weird to get so much appreciation.

"Red, smile! You should be happy that you stopped Team Aqua! After all, once my video goes online, I'll make sure that you become a hit sensation! Which reminds me, I have a few videos to show you!"

Red just nods his head. Leaf sighs and wraps her arms around him. They stay like that for a while until she hears the door open. Blue, Kenny, and Sid had entered. Red stares at Blue who was looking at Leaf in disappointment.

"Hey guys, did you hear? Red's famous now! He saved a bunch of Pokémon!" Leaf exclaims.

Kenny curiously looked at Red. "How is it that you saved them Red? Don't tell me you went after Team Rocket again?"

Red shakes his head.

"It wasn't Team Rocket, it was Team Aqua from the Hoenn region," Leaf stated walking up to Blue who just looked away.

Sid gasps. They all look at him.

"Sid, you seem to know Team Aqua, who are they exactly?" Red says.

Sid sits down on a table. Red, Leaf, Blue, and Kenny sat around him.

"Team Aqua just look to freaking expand the sea. All they care about is making sure no water Pokemon is mistreated. They fight with Team Magma, and all they care about is expanding the land mass. No one takes them too serious, they're just thugs though. They can't actually expand the land and sea. I think."

Kenny looks thoughtful. "Interesting, if they reside in the Hoenn region, why come to Kanto?"

Red looks at the nurse take some Pokeballs away.

"Easy, they wanted Pokémon that could only be caught in the Kanto region. But even then, why would they poach Pokémon if they only care about expanding the land and sea?" Red questions.

Blue stands up.

"I can't believe you guys are seriously talking about this crap. So Red stopped them, so what? Kanto is safe and let's just focus on beating the Gym Leader."

Red growls. He sees Blue walk away saying, "Smell ya later."

Red leans in on the table.

"I think this is deeper than we can imagine you guys."

Everyone leaned in closer.

Kenny asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"What is Team Aqua knows something we don't? Clearly they think they can expand the sea, but what if they can? What if a Pokémon can do that, and that's why they're looking?"

Kenny shakes his head.

Sid chuckles. "Dude, all the Pokémon in Kanto couldn't do that! What do they need to expand the sea and land, a Pikachu?"

Red looked uncertain. Leaf stepped in into the conversation.

"Maybe Red is up to something. I don't think that they would just come here to look for a Pokémon. Maybe they were looking for an object."

Kenny sighs. "Does it matter? We almost died today remember? We got in between two gang wars, and I honestly do not wish to get involved with Team Rocket any further. They are dangerous and murders."

Red looked mad now. "Yes they are, and my dad was a murderer too. I'm not stupid Kenny, I know the things that he has done. I know how Team Rocket ended him. I hate Team Rocket, and if you think that I'll just stand there and watch them kill innocent people, you're wrong Kenny."

He walks away, leaving a dumbfounded Kenny. Leaf sets her hand on his shoulder.

"Kenny, we need to talk about this some other time. If Red is going to stop Team Rocket, then I'm going to help him."

"Leaf, please! Be reasonable here! We're a bunch of thirteen year olds who are bound to travel the Kanto region to become more skill filled in battle! You really think that Red can defeat an organization that has plagued the Kanto region for decades? Talk some sense into him Leaf!"

Leaf shakes her head.

"He stopped Team Rocket in Mt. Moon. He just stopped Team Aqua. Maybe it is our destiny to do this. Maybe it's not. But whatever Red is doing, I'm up for it. His family has suffered because of them, and don't you think that this is the only way Red can feel some sort of redemption? Like seriously Kenny, we'll talk about this some other time. Meanwhile focus on your strategy to defeat Surge."

She gets up and walks away.

Kenny couldn't believe what he just heard. Leaf and Red are going to try to stop Team Rocket? They could get hurt or worse, killed.

Sid on the other hand was thinking about this. They want to stop Team Rocket? He has to help. There's no way that Red and Leaf can do something like that by themselves.

He looks at Kenny who looked lost in thoughts.

He'll talk about this to Kenny some other time too, it's been one heck of a day.

-Author's Note: Hey there everyone! What's up! I'm back with another entry, I hope you guys liked it! In case anyone wondered, yes my story will cross over with R/S/E/Or/As! So Hoenn's timeline and Kanto's timeline(R/B/Y/Fr/Lg) happen roughly around the same time. This will not be the last crossover so expect more. From here on out, there will be more darker themes too so expect them! I'm thinking of probably making a standalone Hoenn Story to fill in some stuff from my Kanto story. So yeah! I will try to update again soon! Nextup: Route 11!


	20. Friendly Faces Aren't Everywhere!

~~~~~~Kenny

It was now the next morning, and Kenny was outside early in the morning in Route 11. He decided to train by himself, he needs some alone time anyhow. He had a lot in mind, the whole dilemma with Team Rocket, Dom, and Sid. Dom really wants Kenny back with him, and Kenny was starting to feel for him. Maybe he is being too mean on him and it's affecting not only Dom but himself. Then there's Sid who seems to be in love with him...but is either to "manly" to admit it or truly doesn't feel anything for him.

Kenny throws himself on the grass. He stares at the sun that was starting to rise. It was a nice view; he can see Pidgey flying by. A light breeze swiftly goes pass him, leaves fly through the air, like red dots poking the air.

Red. He hates Team Rocket. He does have a good reason for all the hatred, but all that rage would prove to be his own demise. He's not thinking things thoroughly; he could get in a lot of trouble. If only there was a way to make him see the horrors that Team Rocket can achieve...

He stands up and returns his Deerling. He had ben defeating wild Pokémon with it, and was now in Level 25, and it learned a powerful new move it seems, called Jump Kick. Maybe he can use it against Lt. Surge. He smiles to himself. Lt. Surge was always a fun character, rough but sweet on the inside. He remembers when Lt. Surge would call him Baby Ken, it was rather humiliating, but compared to him, Kenny is still a baby sized person. His height always fascinated Kenny, and sometimes, he wishes to be just as tall. With all those muscles and fame. Too bad it won't come to that.

He walks around the tall grass, looking for another Pokémon to battle. He hears a rattle nearby, and Kenny runs up to it. He sees an Ekans! It hisses at Kenny and rattles its tail.

"Go, Sandshrew!"

His Pokémon comes out, sparkling for a few seconds. It gives a cry, it was ready to battle!

"Sandshrew, use Magnitude!"

Sandshrew jumps into the air and slams on the ground hard. It turned into a Magnitude of 6! The Ekans rattles in pain as the earth moved. It was Super Effective! The wild Ekans fainted!

Kenny cheers and grabs his Sandshrew. The Pokémon cheers with his trainer.

~~~~~~Blue

He sees Kenny hugging his Sandshrew.

He has to know something...

He walks up to him.

"Yo, Kenny!"

Kenny looks up to see Blue. He returns his Pokémon.

"Good morning Blue, what brings you to Route 11?"

Blue rolls his eyes and says, "I need to talk to you, I really don't know who to go to about this."

Kenny's eyes widen.

Blue growls. Is this really how things are going right now?

"Look, I'm not an idiot, you and Leaf get along well. I've noticed since Trainer School, but I didn't want to seem like I was nosy and all. Who does Leaf prefer, me or Red?"

Kenny glances at the floor then at Blue's eyes.

"Blue, may I ask why do you wish to know? Don't you have your cheerleading squad that goes after you? Why don't you bother with them?"

Blue smirks. "You see, they're not Leaf, and Leaf is hard to get, so I need your hel- I mean assistance. Leaf is different than all the others."

Kenny smiles at that. "Yes, yes she is."

Blue notices that smile. He grabs Kenny and pulls him close to his face. Kenny gives out a surprised yell.

"Don't tell me you like Leaf too?! Huh?! I saw that smile!"

Kenny pushes away from Blue's grasp.

"For your information, I am gay so no, I don't like Leaf. You can assure I don't like females."

Blue gives out a sigh of relief. He sits on a log. Kenny places his finger on his chin and looks up at the sky.

"But then again, I have not tried dating a female before, so why not let it be Leaf?"

"EH?!"

Kenny laughs. "I actually have a better chance with Leaf than you anyhow! I mean, I know her secrets and stuff, and we do get along very well!"

Blue's face darkens. Kenny realizes what he did.

"You little runt!" Blue shouts.

Kenny grabs his stuff and runs away. Blue goes after him yelling out his name. As Kenny is running, he notices that Blue does get jealous because of Leaf. Could it be that he does after all have true feelings for her? He will have to examine Blue once again. After he stops chasing him.

In a distance, a Pokémon stared at them running down Route 11. It was starving. It looks around for food. It sees a Rattata. It dives at it with speed, the poor Rattata didn't even react. It was swallowed up and chewed on ferociously. The bones crunched and broke, and blood dripped from its sharp fangs. The Pokémon swallows it. It was still not satisfied. More food. Food...

~~~~~~Battle! Sid Vs. Dom!

Sid walked across Vermilion City. He was admiring the way the city looked; it was all amazing, just the city looked. There's not that many cities that Sid has seen in his life. Especially in Hoenn. So far his favorite city is this one. It's so special to Kenny; it has a lot of meaning to him. It doesn't look so bad either. The people are nice, and everyone is respectful.

Sid walked up to the park. He knew that Kenny would be gone, he said that he wanted some alone time. He sighs. It's so damn boring with him. With Kenny around, he always finds something interesting to do, like battle Pokémon and stuff. Should he even be training for Surge? How strong can he be? What type is he?

He sits on a swing.

Could this be the same swing that Kenny used to ride a long time ago?

"Hey there, fatass!"

Sid turns to see Dom heading his way.

"Dom!"

"You know it Fatso!"

Sid closes his fist and looks away. He won't bother with this guy today.

"So, how do you like sitting in my old seat? I used to ride that swing with my ex-boyfriend."

Sid closed his eyes. He really did not need to be angered this morning.

"Go away Dom," Sid said with annoyance.

Dom just chuckled and sat on the opposite swing. It wasn't long until he started swinging.

"Imagine, me and Kenny swinging here together when we were just kids! He had so much fun!"

Sid gets up and began to walk away from Dom who jumps off the swing and lands next to him. Sid grunts. He tried to circle around him, but Dom just got in his way again.

"What the hell do you want Dom?! Leave me alone!"

"Well, Kenny is mine, and you have him, so I won't leave until I get him back. Simple as pie."

Sid just shook his head. He walks away in which Dom followed with his hands in his pocket. Sid tried to ignore him, but Dom started whistling, annoying Sid even more than ever.

Sid had enough of him and grasped him by his shirt. Dom just smiled.

"Do you want your ass kicked?! Huh?!"

Dom just shrugs.

"Kenny used to get bullied back in my Trainer School, so you can say I know how to fight, and trust me I won't lose. Unless you just give him up."

Sid pushes him and Dom falls on the cement. He grunts in pain.

"Kenny was the one who wanted to come with me, not you, so just leave it as it is."

Dom swiftly stood back up and closed his fist.

"If you think that I'm just going to let you come barging in to my birthplace and expecting to take something from me, you're wrong!"

Sid closes his fist now.

"Kenny is not property you dumbass! And he's my best friend now, so if you think that'll let ya freakin' push me around you're wrong!"

Sid and Dom suddenly realized that they were surrounded by a group of trainers. Some of them were even recording. They started to chant "Fight!", and stomping their feet on the ground and clapping their hands. Dom and Sid face each other.

"Let's do this the official way, a Pokémon Battle!" Dom cries out, enlarging his Pokeball.

Sid smiles and enlarges his.

Dom runs his fingers through his hair and gives an evil smirk. He winks at the opponent and throws his Pokeball to the ground.

"Go, Squirtle!"

"Squirtle, let's do this!" Sid shouts and throws his Pokeball into the air.

Both Pokémon face each other. The crowd cheered, knowing that this was going to be one epic fight.

"Squirtle, use Ice Beam!" Dom exclaims pointing out at the other Squirtle.

Dom's Squirtle puffs in air, and a blue beam escapes its mouth. The beam flies to Squirtle, but luckily Sid's Pokémon jumps out of the way.

"Bite!" Sid shouts and his Squirtle took off in an alarming fast rate. It bites down on Dom's Squirtle. The bite was on its neck, and the poor Squirtle screamed in pain. Sid's Squirtle launches the other Pokémon into the air. It fell on its head. The Pokémon got up and blinked twice in surprise. It then sets up an angry face. Sid's Squirtle showed its tail and wagged it, taunting it. The watching crowd laughs.

Dom growls.

"Focus Punch!"

The Squirtle closes its eyes and begins to focus.

Sid smiles at the opportunity.

"Bite it again!"

Squirtle runs forward and bites the focusing Pokémon. It was thrown up into the air and it crashes down, rolling a few feet away.

"Squirtle, Ice Beam!"

The Squirtle gets up and throws the blue beam. It was a direct hit, and Squirtle just stood, looking unaffected.

Sid and Dom came to the realization that it Ice Type moves don't are not very effective to Water Types.

"Let's finish this buddy! Use Tackle!"

Sid's Pokémon runs in high speeds and knocks Dom's partner. It fell to the floor, fainted.

People cheered. Dom just stared in disbelief. He then smiles and takes out another Pokeball.

"Chikorita, go!"

His Pokémon comes out. Immediately people started focusing on the Johto Pokémon. Dom smiled at the attention.

"Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita turns its head back and then swiftly forward, releasing a pair of sharp leaves.

Squirtle dodges one, but the one slashes its head, blood squirting out. It was a critical hit and super effective! Squirtle struggled to get back up.

"Give up now!"

"Hell I will, Squirtle, use Tackle!"

Squirtle moved quickly, but Chikorita jumps into the air.

"Vine Whip!"

Still in the air, Chikorita slaps Squirtle with its vines and Squirtle flies into the crowd which moved away screaming. The poor Pokémon fainted. Sid growls.

"Next Pokémon Sid."

Sid enlarges a Pokeball.

"Go, Bellsprout!"

The Pokémon comes out, twisting in weird ways. Dom laughed.

Sid just took it as an advantage.

"Use Poison Powder!"

Chikorita was consumed by a purple dust released by Bellsprout. It was poisoned! Dom stared in disbelief.

Chikorita twitches and turns purple once. It lost health.

Sid smiles. Dom closes his fist.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!"

It tried to hit Bellsprout, but it being skinny, Chikorita missed.

"Wrap Bellsprout!"

The skinny Pokémon wraps Chikorita around with its vines and hurts it. Then Chikorita turned purple. It fainted.

Sid jumps into the air with his fist cheering.

Dom sighs and returns his Pokémon.

"How could I lose to a fatass like you?"

He swiftly walks up to Sid and hands $213 for winning. He then disappears. The crowd surrounds Sid and Bellsprout. They cheer for them. He blushes and waves at them.

Dom watched from a distance.

"No fatass will get what I want. Oh God, I'm turning into Lacy..." He walks off to Vermilion City in search of Kenny.

~~~~~~Red and Satoshi's Group

Red walked around the grass of Route 11. He had joined Satoshi, Misty, and Brock to train.

"Hey Red, breakfast is ready!" Brock shouted out.

Red looks at Brock and nods his head. He looks at Satoshi who was using a Pokémon that he'd never seen before. He walks up to him and examines the Pokémon.

"Oh, hey Red!" Satoshi stated.

Red stared at the Pokémon.

"Oh, this is Buizel, it's a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region! It was abandoned and I decided to take it."

Red smiles. A Pokémon from another region. He loved seeing Pokémon from a different place. He wonders how those Pokémon lived throughout their lives and such. I was awesome having a Pokémon from another region.

"Hey Red, wanna battle?" Satoshi questions giving an evil smile.

Red nods his head. "I though you'll never ask."

Satoshi enlarges his Pokeball and flips his ha sideways. Red adjusts his hat and frowns.

"SATOSHI! RED! COME AND EAT!" Misty screams at them. Red and Satoshi fall to the ground.

The four of them soon began enjoying their delicious Hoenn Styled Oatmeal.

"Wow Brock, this is great!" Satoshi exclaims.

"Yeah Brock, I didn't know you could cook so well!" Red stated as he slurped up the whole bowl of oatmeal.

Brock smirks. "You see, when you have a bunch of little brothers and sisters, you have to learn to be a great cook! Cooking and taking care of Pokémon is my specialty!"

Red nods his head and continues to eat. He looks over at Misty who was angrily slurping up her breakfast.

"What's wrong Misty, why so pissed off?"

She looks up. She turns her face away and said, "I heard what you did. You saved all those Pokémon from some gang that's not even from Kanto. You could've gotten killed or hurt, don't you ever think Red?! You're just like Satoshi, always wanting to be the hero!"

Red grunts and glances over at Satoshi who shrugs.

"I'm not trying to be a hero Misty. What if it were your Pokémon in that bag? Everyone's Pokémon could've been stolen, including mine, so if anything it was more of a selfish act than anything."

Misty growls at Red. "People in Vermilion are calling you a hero. First Pewter, then Mt. Moon. Now Vermilion! You're becoming a celebrity!"

Red scratches his nose in embarrassment. "I just react, I don't think. Those kids back in Route 3 were being bratty. Team Rocket almost ruined Mt. Moon, and this other gang tried to steal my Pokémon. I just had to act."

Misty gives a sigh.

"You not thinking is going to get you killed. Haven't you thought about your mother? She's worried sick; don't you care about what she would feel if you died? Sure what you're doing is great and all, but what if you got hurt? Think about how other people would feel Red! Do you ever think about your mom?"

Red's smile faded.

"All the time."

He gets up and walks to the tall grass.

"Smooth Misty," Satoshi said watching Red walk away.

Misty felt guilty now. She honestly didn't mean to be disrespectful or anything.

"Misty, go apologize. You know Red has all this drama with his family, and mentioning his mother in that manner was bad," Brock asserts.

Misty sighs and walks to Red who was now looking for a wild Pokémon to fight with.

"Red... I didn't mea-"

"I know Misty. I need to grow up and not depend on my mother anymore. I'm a Pokémon Trainer now, and I have to stick to my morals."

He faces her and walks up to her. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Misty, I honestly feel like I'm going to do more stupid stuff like what I did yesterday, and I'm not planning on stopping."

Misty stares blankly at him for a while but then nods her head and smiles.

"I kinda figured you'd say that. When we battled back in my Cerulean, I wasn't wrong when I gave you that badge. You deserve it, and I think that your destined to do great things."

Red gives Misty a hug and walks away. She sighs as she sees him walk back into Vermilion City. Satoshi pops up next to her.

"He hugged you?"

Misty grunts in annoyance and kicks him away. She then heads out to find a wild Pokémon. She couldn't help but smile at Satoshi's reaction.

~~~~~~Lacy

She walked across the Vermilion City. It was time for her to beat that one Gym Leader, Lt. Surge. She heard that he uses Electric Type. He's no Elesa. She's way more experienced in the videos that she's seen about her. Whatever. She's weak. Maybe this Lt. Surge will be fun to battle. And win of course.

She comes out to the ocean area. She stops to take a view. Nice view. But she's seen better views. This one is just plain stupid. She walks up to the Gym area. She stops to notice a small tree blocking the way to the Gym..

"What the hell?"

She looks around for a way to enter. She tried goring around it, but there was no possible way.

"What the hell is this tree? Why can't I get across?!"

"Because you're stupid that's why."

She turns to face a boy with purple hair. He walks up to the tree and takes out a Pokeball. A small metal Pokémon comes out. Lacy saw that it was small and it had a set of blue eyes. It was interesting. But this asshole called her stupid.

The boy commands it to use Cut, and the Pokémon jumps at the tree and cuts it. Lacy stared in awe.

The boy returns his Pokémon and just walked off. Lacy smiled. She likes this one.

She walks up to him.

"Thanks for the help; I thought I would never get never get through that wretched tree."

The boy said nothing and just continued until he entered the Gym. Lacy stood watch.

"What an asshole. I like him!"

She smiles and turns to see the tree had somehow returned to its normal self. It had regrown, and the severed half of the tree was gone.

"What the hell?!" She tried to jump over it, but it was no use. She was trapped in there.

"Ugh!"

She decided to go inside the Gym and see what the boy was up to.

~~~~~~Kenny

Kenny walked along Route 11. He still wants to train harder. Maybe if he asks a Pokémon Trainer for a battle. He stopped and looked around. He sees a man in the distance. Maybe this person would do.

He takes a step, and hears something hiss violently. Kenny shouts and falls to the ground. The Ekans hisses away into the long grass.

Kenny takes a breather.

"It was just an Ekans."

Suddenly, a shadow surrounds him. He looks up to see a giant Arbok hissing violently at him. Kenny screams and rolls away just as the Arbok struck down on the floor with its mouth, sending dust and rock everywhere.

Kenny's heart was racing, and so was his mind. He has seen an attack like this in Kanto Most Shocking, and the way a Pokémon Ranger once explained about an Arbok attack.

Arbok's attack only if there is rapid movement.

Kenny froze on the floor.

The Arbok stood still as well, keeping its keen eyes on Kenny.

Kenny was trying hard to not scream or anything stupid. All he could focus on was those terrible eyes. Suddenly, Kenny actually could not move. He felt paralyzed.

The Arbok started to slither around and around the frozen Kenny who was panicking inside his brain. All his muscles were frozen, he couldn't move, it was terrifying.

The Arbok gives a long hiss and opens its mouth and slowly started to swallow Kenny whole. Kenny's view turns black as he goes deeper, and deeper inside the Arbok. His heart surely came to a stop, but then… Suddenly, the Arbok was thrown a few feet away. Kenny falls to the ground, snapping his paralyzes.

He looks up to see a man who apparently kicked the Arbok. The Arbok hisses violently.

The man then throws an all-black Pokeball and consumes it. He caught the Arbok.

Kenny stared in amazement and in shock.

"Are you alright kid?" the man asked.

Kenny was still in shock. He was almost eaten by a Pokémon. And this man saved him.

The man smiled.

"Well, I'll take that as a thank you. Next time be careful and use your Pokémon more. See ya later kid," the man then walks off.

Kenny looked over at the man who kept walking away. He looks at the floor.

"I lived. I'm alive. I'm alive!"

He starts jumping up and down. He then starts spinning around.

"I'm alive! I'm alive!"

He runs down Route 11. He was smiling and crying at the same time. He jumps across a puddle of water.

"I'm alive!"

He runs pass Satoshi and his group who blankly stare at him. They see him run more down the road.

"What's his problem?" Misty questions.

Satoshi shrugged.

"Maybe he knows that it's a good day today," Brock said with a smile.

They all nod and continue walking around Route 11.

~~~~~~Red

He walks around the giant city of Vermilion. He stops next to a construction zone. A large sign that read "Vermilion Trade Center." Red decides to take the construction place a look. He can see all the hard working men carrying and moving stuff around.

"Hey! I know you!"

Red turns to face an old man. He was short but muscular. A Machop stood next to the old man.

Red smiles and waves at the old man.

"You're the kid who saved my Champy here! I'm glad that you saved those Pokémon!"

The old man violently shakes Red's hand who tried hard not to scream at this old man's hard grip. When the man let go, Red's hand pulsed twice.

"This construction site has been undergoing for quite some time unfortunately. I wish we could finish, but it seems like it would take at least five years to complete. It's a far lot to do, but I see the work getting done."

Red nods and pets the Machop who smiles at him.

The old man faces Red.

"You know, there should be more kids like you. Imagine! The world would be in a much safer place! But those dirty Team Rocket... Anyway, I heard there is a man in a club somewhere around here that is willing to pay a price to meet you. May I suggest go and talking to him?"

Red nods his head and sets off waving at the man.

After walking for a while, he encountered a nice small building that said "Pokémon Fan Club: Where all Pokémon are loved!"

He enters the building.

Red sees people with very fancy clothing chatting away. He passes a woman who was bragging about her adorable Pokémon. He sees a man sitting in a couch, and he was carrying a pocket watch with a very nice hat on his head. He was a complete gentleman.

Red goes up to him. The man smiles at Red.

"Ah, another Pokémon Trainer! You must be the Red trainer that everyone must be talking about. Well I say, you look rather adventurous. You seem really well mannered. My name is Oswald Pennyworth, I am the chairman of this club. Nice to meet you, come sit by my side my boy."

Red sits down and looks around at all the talking people.

"Red my boy, this Pokémon Fan Club is filled with first class trainers and experienced people. Would you like to hear how it came to be? You see, I raised more than one-hundred Pokémon in my lifetime, and as I began to get older, I wanted people to experience the way Pokémon are. So I created the Fan Club. Fascinating don't you agree? Would you like some tea?"

Red nods and takes some. The chairman drinks some while Red does so as well, trying to copy this man's elegance.

"I'm very fussy when it comes to Pokémon, I am! So, did you come to hear about my Pokémon?"

Red didn't want to sound rude so he just nods.

"Splendid! You are very silent aren't you my boy? Well, as you might have heard, I-"

And the chairman went off with his tale of his great and loving Pokémon. He talked about his experience as a trainer, his first love and how he lost his virginity (something Red tried to not pay much attention to) and how he eventually moved here to Vermilion City.

"Oops, look at the time my boy! I've kept you too long! You must be in a hurry to find badges and whatnot. Thank you for hearing me out, my boy! As a token of my gratitude for listening and for your heroic actions, I give you this Bike Voucher!"

Red received the Bike Voucher from the chairman!

"Here, I suppose you might want one, I give you this other one."

Red takes the other one.

The chairman nods.

"Red, you are clearly one brave child. But do not be foolish! Getting involved with such monster could mean trouble. I appreciate for your services, but please do be careful. Team Aqua is a group you do not wish to get involved with. Have you been reading the news? They are bad people. Not as bad as Team Rocket however... Be careful Red and thank you once again."

Red waves goodbye and exits the door. He looks down at the vouchers and smiles. He runs off to find Leaf.

~~~~~~Blue

He hears his grandfather answer.

"Ah Blue! Nice of you to call me! Who's your journey?"

"Gramps, I want to travel to the Kalos Region."

There was a pause.

"So you're in Vermilion right? The S.S. Anne should be there by this time. Are you sure?"

Blue looks to his left to see Red and Leaf walking down the road smiling to one another, talking. He frowns.

"Yeah."

Oak sighs. "Ok Blue. Go to the PokeMart in Vermilion City. The ticket should be able to be bought there. Why do you want to go to Kalos anyway?"

Oak waited for the answer, but then he realizes that he had hung up already. He walks up to his chair. He dials on the desk phone.

"Delia, it's me Samuel. Blue is going out to the Kalos region. Yes. I have an idea. Come by my laboratory later. Yes. I'll see you then."

He hangs up. He stares at the ceiling.

"It's the only way to conceal the truth."

~~~~~~Leaf and Red

"Leaf!"

It was Red carrying some sort of ticket.

"Hey, Red."

He goes up to her and hands her a ticket. She looks at it with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"It's a free bike! I went to go speak with the Club Chairman in Vermilion and he gave me and you a ticket to get a free bike! We don't have to pay a ton load of money!"

Leaf's eyes turned to hearts. "Then I get my Clefairy bike!"

They hug each other and start to cheer. Red spins Leaf around and around. Eventually, they fall down. Red falls on top of Leaf, their faces a few centimeters away from each other.

Leaf's face turns hot and pink as she realized that Red was smiling and blushing.

"Leaf... I've been meaning to ask for a long time. Do you like me?"

Leaf's heart starts to race. Red's face was so close. His beautiful brown eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Red..."

"Do you like me?"

Leaf rolls away and leans up. Red crawls up to her. He places his hand on her own and reaches it to his chest.

"Leaf, I'm sorry if this sounds selfish, but I can't keep my promise any longer. I can't stop thinking about you. I care too much, I... I like you."

Leaf gasps. She didn't know what to say. Red still likes her? After all this time?

"Red, please. You know you can't make me decide. I'll tear Blue apart."

Red shakes his head. He takes his hand away from hers. He stands and begins to walk away.

"Wait, Red!" Leaf shouts as she goes up to him.

Red turns and shakes his head.

"I know you think that Blue and I can make up. It's not possible Leaf. We stopped being friends."

"But why? Why do you and Blue hate each other so much? Why is it so hard to tell me?"

Red says nothing and walks away leaving Leaf alone in the route.

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid

Kenny bumps into Sid who was distracted by a wild Pokémon.

"Kenny!" Sid exclaims and hugs him.

Kenny can feel himself get lifted up into the air, and he blushes at Sid's strength. Sid puts Kenny down who smiles at his friend.

"Dude! I beat Dom in a Pokémon Battle again! I gotta love being a trainer dude, haha! I missed ya buddy, where'd you been all day?"

Kenny adjusts his glasses. "Well, I was almost eaten by an Arbok and Blue chased me around the route."

Sid's face turns from glee to shock then to anger.

"What the hell?! Why was Blue chasing you?! Did he hurt you?! And what the hell is an Arbok?!" Sid shouts closing his fist.

Kenny shakes his head and calmly said, "No, we were just playing. As for the Arbok, I was saved by a man. I'm ok Sid really, no need to beat up Gareth."

Sid growls. "Blue can be a dick sometimes."

Kenny nods quickly. He turns his head to see a Pokémon. It was a Drowzee! It was walking across the field, eating a berry. Sid turns his head and gasps.

"Who's that Pokémon?"

He takes out his Pokedex.

"Drowzee; Number 096. The hypnosis Pokémon. If your nose becomes itchy while you are sleeping, it's a sure sign that one of these Pokémon is standing above your pillow and trying to eat your dream through your nostrils".

Sid and Kenny stare at it then at the Pokedex.

"This Pokémon eats dreams?!" Sid shouts in fear.

Kenny takes out his Pokedex and searches for Drowzee. He finds the page and begins to skim through it.

"It says here that Drowzee love to eat people's dreams. Also, that they prefer...children's dreams. Scientists are unsure how, but Drowzee can sense when someone is dreaming and eat their dreams."

Sid grabs Kenny.

"Wh- Sid?!"

"Let's get the hell away from that one Ken."

The two of them walk off into the Route.

~~~~~~Yellow

She walks through Route 11. None of this makes sense. Why would Team Rocket be involved in so much destruction... Why is Team Rocket even after her dad anyways? Sure he's one of the richest guys in Kanto, but even then that's too risky for them...

She stops by a tree. She sees a hurt Pidgey trying to get up.

Yellow gasps and runs up to the hurt Pokémon. She takes out a Potion from her bag and sprays it.

"You poor thing. Here, how about you join my Team? It'll be fun!"

The Pidgey looked at Yellow and nodded.

I trust you.

Jaune was shocked to hear the Pokémon speak. Yet it was in her mind.

It must be her psychic powers then. She still needs to get used to them, it's all weird for her.

She smiles and takes out a Heal Ball. She presses it against the Pidgey in which it goes in. The Pokeball shook in her hands, and then it stopped after a few seconds. She got a Pidgey. She smiles wider.

"I got a Pidgey! I got a Pidgey!" she exclaims in glee as she spun around in circles.

She stops when she sees a boy with purple hair staring at her with cold eyes. She looks at him watch her. They stared at each other for about a minute without saying anything.

The boy grunts in annoyance and passes her. "Getting excited for a Pokémon you didn't even battle."

Yellow recognized that voice. Who was it? She sees him walk down the route. His voice sounds familiar, but who was that boy?

~~~~~~Dom and Lacy

Dom sat on a bench. He's staring at the floor. That fat ass beat him. Of all people, he was beat again by Sid. He's still beating him. Still winning Kenny. How is that even possible? Why is that fat ass winning? He's more attractive than Sid.

"Lost again did we?"

Dom didn't have to look up to know who it was. He feels the bench move when she sat next to him.

Lacy crosses her legs and starts twirling her hair. "What's the matter Dom? Is the fat ass winning?"

Dom looks up at her with an obvious angered expression on his face.

"Yes, yes he is! You're plans aren't working for your information!"

Lacy yawns. She gets up and walks down the city. Dom follows her.

"Lacy, where the hell are you going? When can we get the plan in motion?"

Lacy stops and wraps her arms around Dom.

"Don't you get it Dom? The plan is already working. Give it a day or two, and you'll see he'll come to me. At the moment, let's leave those two alone. We need him to come over, and then it'll be easy as pie."

Dom frowns and grunts in anger. Lacy smirks and kisses him on his cheek.

"Such a shame you're gay. Such a shame."

She walks off into the city. She flashes something in between her fingers. Dom gasps when he realizes that it was a badge. Lacy defeated Lt. Surge.

~~~~~~Pokémon Center

Red, Leaf, Satoshi's group, Sid and Kenny sat on the table.

Red smiles at everyone being here and says, "So is it time to fight Lt. Surge?"

Leaf laughs. "Obviously not! I mean, have you seen my Pokémon? They're like not even close to get in a fighting fit yet."

Kenny nods. "I suggest another round of training is in order."

Sid sighs and rests his head in the table. "But we just came from Route 11."

Satoshi takes a bite from a hamburger. "Sid's right. Let's just rest here."

They all nod at the same time. So it was decided to rest for a bit. Kenny got up and went to a magazine place. Leaf started watching her PokeGear. Red started going through his Pokedex. Satoshi and his group went over to the nurse to heal their Pokémon.

Sid walks up to Kenny and sits next to him.

"Whatya readin?" he asks looking at the magazine. He sees a picture of a Mawile, but it looked completely different.

Kenny's eyes widen as he kept reading.

"What's it say Ken?"

"Sid, it says here that scientists are still searching to unlock the ways Pokémon can further evolve, and apparently there are some Pokémon that can further evolve. They call it Mega Evolution. Only few people know about it. Scientist are trying to keep this information as low key as possible incase such power falls into the wrong hands. Rumors say that in the Kalos and Hoenn region, Mega Evolution is becoming a sensation due to the findings of Key Stones. All other information is being held off at the moment."

Sid stares at the magazine. It was a newsletter magazine. He sees Kenny close it and start going through his Pokedex. He sees him press an app and it leads to a web-browser.

"Cool, your Pokedex can go to the web! That's kick-ass!"

Kenny on the other hand was more interested in this Mega Evolution. It's all fascinating, he needs more information regarding all of this. Pokémon further evolving? What could all of this mean? Hundreds of thoughts were going through his head.

Meanwhile Leaf was uploading her video to her PokeTube channel. Her battle against Red must be known, even if she lost. Ugh, it's embarrassing to lose against Red, but he's just so damn hard to beat... and damn cute to look away from.

Leaf glances at Red who was now on the Video Call Station. She sighs and continues her activities.

Red sees his mother answer.

"Hey, Mom. Just making sure you're doing ok."

His mother smiles and nods.

"I'm doing great honey! How is the journey, and I've heard about you did. Red, you can't be doing things like that! It's too dangerous! You said you weren't going after them anymore."

Red smiles. "Mom, I said Team Rocket, I never said Team Rocket!"

Red's mother frowns. "You listen here young man!"

Red's eyes widen in surprise.

"I told you to stay out of trouble and you continue to disobey me Red! Please, just stay out of all this! It's too dangerous!"

Red's smile fades. He looks away at the floor. Delia felt a rush of guilt now.

"Red, I'm sorry dear, it's just that I really don't want you to get hurt. These gangs are dangerous to even get close to. Red, promise me that you won't do anything like that again."

Red was hesitant about this. "I...I promise."

Delia gave a weak smile. "Thank you Red. You know I worry."

"Mom, can I leave to the Kalos region with Leaf?"

"Sure. I'll come over to Vermilion on Friday, that's when the S.S. Anne would leave to Kalos."

Red was shocked to hear this. "Seriously? You want me to go with Leaf? Just like that?"

Delia's mother smiles. "Of course honey! I bet it'll be much more entertaining there than here! Besides, I hear that the Kalos region is more romantic then here for you and Leaf! I'll make sure to tell Leaf's father about the trip!"

Red blushes.

"Mother!" Red hisses.

She laughs. "I have to go now honey, I'll see you on Friday!"

And she hangs up the phone.

Red sat there. Well that was easier than he imagined. Red and Leaf are going to Kalos. There no stopping that now.

Delia sighs. She turns around to see Prof. Oak standing there smoking a cigarette.

"Samuel please! Don't smoke in my house!"

Samuel nods and heads outside with Delia. Mr. Green and Mrs. Ketchum were waiting outside.

"So what's going to happen?" Mr. Green asks.

"He and Leaf already had tickets. Blue is getting his. All we need is Kenny and they'll be out of Kanto. Far from any harm."

Prof. Oak puffs out a whiff of smoke. "What about that Sid kid who's traveling with Kenny?"

The adults exchange looks.

"I'll talk to Sid's father; see if he can let Sid off to Kalos. As for Kenny, he is already taken care off by Aiden. He's going to give a ticket to him tomorrow. They should be gone from Kanto by Friday."

They stood in silence.

Prof. Oak walks off to his lab. Delia silently walked in her house. Mrs. Ketchum and Mr. Green walk away into their houses.

~~~~~~Somewhere in Vermilion Harbor

It was now the dead of night. He jumps off the boat and walks through the deck.

"Why'd you want to come here anyway kid? It's a very long way from Johto to Kanto. Especially by water. It's been a few since we traveled together huh?"

The boy sighs and turns to his personal butler.

"Listen, I appreciate you helping me and all, but you should get the hell out of Kanto and Johto. My father won't be so proud of you for disobeying his rule. Go to Hoenn or something. Keep the money I gave you. It won't take long finding him."

The butler suddenly looked frantic. He grabbed the wheel and turned the boat the other way around. "See ya Silver!"

The boy smirks and walks through the harbor.

"Father, here I come. And you will pay for abandoning me."


	21. PokeFlashback3! Love is a Substitude

~~~~~~Kenny and Nathan  
>Nathan got out of the detention room where Kenny was waiting patiently. He smiles at him and greets him with a sock on the shoulder.<p>

"What's up nerd?" he questions.

Kenny smiles and responds with a simple hi.

They both walk down the halls afterschool. Nathan looks down at Kenny who was now sketching in his journals. He blushes and contains himself from taking his hand.

"So, are you excited that we're graduating in a few weeks?"

Kenny nods his head. "I've been looking forward to it since forever. I really want to grasp a Charmander. Well my own Charmander, I did grasp one when I went to that one field trip."

Nathan just nods. They turn down to another corridor where it was all empty with no students or teachers.

Nathan decided that it was now or never. He grabs Kenny, and slams him on the wall. He gives a surprised yell, and drops all his belongings to the floor. Nathan looked so serious and nervous at the same time.

"Nathaniel, what are you doing!"

"Kenny, I love so much, you know that when I first started hanging out with you. Now, I can't take it anymore!"

Nathan just sighed and went on his lips. Kenny at first didn't realize what was happening until he felt his tongue entered his mouth. Kenny tried his hardest to push away, but Nathan was bigger and taller than him, it was no use.

Kenny eventually stopped fidgeting and actually kissed back. He didn't know why it was happening, but he needed to release all the pain he's been storing up from the past three months. They still kissed, even when someone passed them and looked at them curiously.

Nathan breaks the kiss, and both start breathing on each other's face.

This whole time Kenny had his eyes closed and when he opened them, he smiled.

"Dom, I never knew you kissed so w-"

Nathan and Kenny suddenly stop moving. Kenny's eyes widen. He picks up all his stuff, adjusts his glasses and swiftly walks away.

Nathan stared at the wall.

"After all this time, he still-!"

Nathan punches the wall so hard, there was a nasty crack. He didn't care, he just stared at the wall. Kenny stopped staring at Nathan and runs away as tears fall down his face.

~~~~~~Leaf, Satoshi, Blue, and Red  
>Leaf and Satoshi walk down the hallway, holding hands. They pass by a group of kids, and Leaf immediately starts hugging Satoshi, and when the group passed them, she let's go of his arm.<p>

Satoshi rolls his eyes. He then leads Leaf inside a room.

"Leaf, I'm really tired of being your fake boyfriend, when can I stop acting?"

Leaf gasps. She then angrily looks away and says, "You agreed to do this for as long as I needed remember? How am I supposed to know who to choose when Red or Blue haven't stepped up yet?"

Satoshi shakes his head. He turns to face the classroom. He gasps.

"Leaf..."

Leaf looks over to her side and her blood froze.

Red and Blue sat down on the detention desks looking at Satoshi and Leaf with shock and horror.

Blue stood up and walks up to Satoshi. He then gives a smirk and a chuckle. He tightens up his green with blue stripes tie and grabs Satoshi's yellow with brown tie. He pulls him closer to his face.

"So you've been lying all this time! You two aren't dating for real, and I knew it! You are all fake!"

Leaf pushes Blue off. She looks at Satoshi then at Blue.

"Yes it's fake! I don't really like him, I like you. And Red."

Red gets up from his chair and walks up to Leaf.

The four of them stood in a circle looking at one another.

Blue shakes his head and turns his body around.

"Well, who are you going to choose, me or Red?" Blue questions with coldness.

Red says nothing and just stares into Leaf's blue eyes.

"I-I... I ch-choose..." she started to say.

There was a very long pause. Blue grunts in anger.

"Why is it so hard to choose between us? Red or Blue, decide Melody!"

Leaf shakes her head and goes on her knees. Tears starting dripping down. "I can't! You two are already like this, I can't do more damage! I don't want to be responsible for your hatred to go further on! I can't do that!" Leaf shouts.

Red looks over at Blue.

Blue looks over at Red.

"What? You think I'll forgive you Red?! You're wrong, if anything, I'll hate you more! I hate you will all my guts, and I will never stop until I make it to the top! And you Leaf," Blue says and the crying girl looks up at Blue, "I think you better choose soon because I'm sick and tired of waiting for you. But if you do choose this lame wad, I'll understand."

Blue walks over to his desk and sits down. Leaf shakes her head and looks up at Red.

"..."

And Red sits back down on his desk.

Satoshi helps Leaf up. They sadly walk back to the door, but suddenly, the teacher opens it.

"What are you two doing with your butts off the chairs?! Sit back down, this is detention!"

"EEHHH?!" Satoshi and Leaf exclaims.

"You heard me, go back to your seats! Sit down, or you'll be suspended!"

Leaf and Satoshi look at each other and then sit close together on one side of the row.

"Hey, I've seen you love birds before, separate!"

Satoshi rolls his eyes and walks away to the far end of the row.

Satoshi looks at Leaf who looks at Red, who then looks over to Blue who was looking at Leaf and then turns around.

And detention went on for thirty minutes of silence.

~~~~~~Nathan and Kenny  
>Nathan knocks on Kenny's door. Kenny answers.<p>

"Kenny, we need to talk about what happened at school."

Kenny notices that Nathan had his hand wrapped up in a cast.

"Nathan, please don't try to kiss me again. All I could ever remember was D-"

His voice trails off. Nathan sets a serious face and nods. He bites his lip and walks away. Kenny follows him.

"Nathan, please! We can't be more than friends right now! I still need time to heal!"

"How much more?! Dom left you abandoned, and you're still crying about it! That was three months ago Kenny! I already said I'm sorry about the bullying and name calling! Can't you see I love you?!"

Kenny nods swiftly and says, "I know you do, and honestly Nathan, I like you too."

Nathan's blood freezes and he gets the chills.

"You...You do?"

"Yes! But I need to stop thinking about him! He hurt me real bad!"

Nathan nods his head in shock. Kenny runs up to Nathan and hugs him.

"You and Leaf are the only ones who understand my pain. For obvious reasons, I prefer you. All the punches and shoves are nothing compared to what Dom did."

Nathan just smiles and takes the hug.

"Kenny, tell me something, are we going out soon?"

Kenny nods his head and wipes a tear away. "Yes. I just need more time."

Nathan tried his best to not scream in joy. Kenny... likes him?!

Kenny breaks the hug and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll... see you tomorrow!"

And he runs off back to his house.

Nathan rushed back home and screamed in the backyard.

"He likes me! He really likes me!"

His father came out. Nathan's heart rate decreased immediately.

"What the hell is all that yelling, huh?"

Nathan's head hang low now, and said, "Nothing sir."

"Sure as hell, we're leaving in a month!"

Nathan's head shot right up.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me you piece of shit, we're leaving to Celadon City in a month!"

Nathan shakes his head.

"No, no please! I just got a boyfriend Dad! I have a boyfriend now, it's the kid I've been trying to ask in forever!"

His dad just slapped Nathan who flies to the ground.

"Faggot! You will burn in hell, watch! And just to make you see that people like you don't have happy endings, we're leaving in two weeks!"

Nathan started sobbing.

"No please! I can't do that to him, he'll die!"

"I don't give a damn! I'm getting a new deal in Celadon so we're moving in two weeks!"

His dad slams the door and locks Nathan outside.

Nathan began to sob like there was no other day.

"No! NO!"

He runs out his backyard and heads to Kenny's house.

~~~~~~Leaf and Red  
>It was now after detention. Blue had hurried of to his house, while Satoshi stayed over to wait for Red and Leaf. As he waited at the door, he saw Red's face.<p>

"Red, are you ok?" he asks.

"Leave Satoshi. I need to talk to Leaf in private."

Shocked that Red talked to him, Satoshi nods his head and walks away. Red waits until Leaf exits the room. She turns to face him, and then glances at the floor.

"Do... you really... like me?" Red questions.

Leaf nods her head. She then flips her hair and looks Red's eyes. She grabs his hand and starts leading him somewhere. They came up to Leaf's locker. She opens it, and pulls out a book that was pink and with stickers all around.

"Your... diary? You don't even let your friends read it."

Leaf nods her head and clutches it. She smiles at Red and hands it to him.

"Go to page 34, and read it."

Red nervously starts to flip through the pages and finds the page.

_"Dear Diary, I just came to a realization.,. Red. Remember all those weird feelings I would feel whenever we would partner up in class or in PE? Or whenever Red would give me something? I think... like... maybe... I might actually like him. I don't know why I do. He's so smart, quiet, brave, cute, and kind. Sometimes, I wonder why I even look at Blue, he's so mean, so opposite of Red. There's something about him, and I like him for that. Remember how I mentioned that I scammed him a very long time ago? Well... he actually forgave me, and he even said this, 'There's no point in cheating your way to get things. You could've easily asked for money, or work for it. I forgive you, Leaf Green.' See? That means that Red has got to be made of pure gold. That's why I like him."_

Red looks up at Leaf who was blushing more than she can afford.

"You still remember when you scammed me?"

Leaf nods her head, and her pink cheeks get even pinker.

"I will always remember how I was back then. Because of you, Red, I changed the way I act and see things. Your words morphed me to become a better person."

Red smiles and hands over her book.

She takes it slowly and then looks at his eyes. Red stared back into hers, and her eyes seem to shine like bright blue crystals. Red gets closer to her. Leaf froze, and then realized what was going to happen next.

Red grabs her left cheek with his hand. Leaf closes her eyes and pucks her lips out. Red closes his eyes and leans in to give Leaf a kiss.

He was so close to kiss her, but then...

"Red and Leaf! No PTA in the hallways! Detention tomorrow!"

Red and Leaf fall to thr ground.

"Now leave! No more students allowed at such a late hour!"

Leaf and Red get up and walk out the school gates. Leaf sees her dad parked in a distance, while Red sees his mother standing a few yards away.

Leaf and Red face each other. She smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek. She then runs off to her father.

Red stares in shock and feels his cheek. He then blushes and smiles. He walks up to his mother who awaited quietly.

~~~~~~Nathan and Kenny  
>The next day, Kenny sat in the classroom. His eyes were bloodshot red. Leaf and Red tried to figure out what was wrong but even then, they didn't get anything from him. Kenny was silent that day; it all felt the same as when Dom left. He was alone, and no one would come to help him.<p>

At lunch, Nathan was nowhere to be seen, and Kenny sat alone in a table. A bunch of bullies tried to target him, but Leaf immediately sat next to him.

"Kenny, please tell me what's wrong."

Kenny just shook his head as tears fell down slowly and silently down his cheeks.

Leaf sighs and starts eating her lunch.

Afterschool, Kenny went over to the detention area, and Nathan was nowhere to be seen. Kenny just wraps his scarf around and leaves the school. He missed the bus, so he decided to walk down Route 1. He sees many Pokémon wondering about. It was weird walking down this road, he's never walked it before. He always wanted to walk it with Dom...

Kenny wipes his tears and slowly continued his way home.

When he reached his house, he was half expecting Nathan to appear, but he still didn't. He just sets a fake smile and enters the house. His mother wasn't in the kitchen, so he just went to his room.

He was surprised to see Nathan standing there, shirtless.

"N-Nathaniel!"

He just stood there and walks up to the closet. He takes out an all plain white shirt with a black Pokeball logo in the middle of it.

"Here. I'm giving you my shirt. It's my favorite shirt, so don't you even dare lose it."

Kenny stared at it.

"Nathan..."

Nathan laughs. "I know it's kinda big, just give it a small trim. It'll fit perfect, I promise you."

Kenny's eyes started to tear up.

Nathan hangs the shirt back up. He was surprised that Kenny had embraced him with a hug.

"Nathan, how could you do this to me! First Dom, now you?! Why is everyone I love leaving me!"

Nathan fully wraps around Kenny.

"Kenny, I want you to hear me out, alright. I love you. I have since the first day I met you. I know I've been messed up to you, but I guess I just didn't know how to react to that feeling. Whenever I saw you with Dom, I was jealous and mad, and that led to me mistreating you. When he left you, I wanted to kill him so badly. He didn't say goodbye or anything. He just left."

Kenny listen to his words. His head was resting on his bare chest, and he can Nathan's heart racing.

"Kenny... I'm leaving you. I'm not gonna lie, I'm going to cry so much, like a little bitch. When I do, you have to promise me something."

Kenny looks up to see Nathan's red eyes.

"Promise me you'll be happy. Promise me you won't do something stupid. Promise me... that you'll find someone else."

Kenny shakes his head as the tears fly down his eyes.

Nathan firmly grasped Kenny's arms.

"Say it to me!"

Kenny cries even harder and yells, "I promise!"

Nathan smiles and kisses him. Kenny kissed back with all his might. Nathan stops the kiss shortly.

"Kenny. You'll be happy in the end. We have to move on from each other. While we're apart, you'll find someone, I know it."

"Who will I find?! If I do find someone, they'll just leave me too! Nathan... please... don't leave me..."

Nathan kisses Kenny on the cheek. "I won't leave Kanto. I'll still be around in the future."

Kenny gives a weak smile. Nathan kisses Kenny on the cheek again.

He walks to the door.

Kenny watches him.

Nathan turns back and gives a smirk.

"You'll always be my nerd Kenny. See ya... See ya next time."

And he disappears.

-A FEW WEEKS LATER-

Kenny watched out of his window. He sees the moving truck land at Nathan's old house. He was curious to see who the new guy in town would be. Or girl or whoever it was. He sees a boy hop out of the moving truck from the back. He was sorta chubby, was wearing short khaki shorts and a brown shirt. He sees the boy put on a headband on his forehead.

Kenny stared at the boy. Dom used to wear headband...

The boy gave a wide smile and said something to himself. The boy walks to the front of the truck where his mother waited.

Kenny looks at Nathan's house. At least... his house remained.

He smiles and walks down the stairs where his mother was waiting for him.

"Kenny, how are you feeling son?"

Kenny nods and just sits on the table. His mother gives him a heartwarming smile and serves Kenny's favorite dish, Spaghetti and meat balls. He waits until his mother finishes serving herself and digs in. His mother looks out the window.

"Look Kenny! The new neighbors have settled in! Rumor is that they come from all the way from the Hoenn region!"

Kenny's head shoots up from his plate.

"Hoenn?"

"Yes isn't that interesting?!"

Kenny sighs and looks out the window.

"It is."


	22. PokéFlashback 4: An Archer is Born

~~~~~~Archer: A Few Years Ago  
>Being eighteen had some privileges: he can go out to see his girlfriend, he had a badass Typhlosion, and he can smoke weed as much as he wanted. Archer was living the life.<p>

The only problem was his little brother. That little piece of crap was always bugging him.

"Archer, let's play Gym Leaders!" Archer's little brother would say occasionally.

"Get the hell away from me," Archer would say annoyingly.

"Mom said you're not supposed to say bad words..."

"Well Mom can burn with you in hell ok? I'm off to find my girlfriend; she owes me a certain job."

"When you come back, will you play with me?" his brother called out.

Archer didn't respond.

And that's how things were usually for him nowadays. He would just walk out the door and leave his stupid brother to his mother. Maybe it was because his dad died that made Archer so cold, but there was nothing else he can do.

Archer would arrive in the house drunk or high almost every day, and his mother would then yell at him, and his stupid little brother would stand behind somewhere and watch sadly at their arguments.

Archer didn't care.

It happened one day during summer.

Archer's little brother was playing around with a few toys. Archer, being high already casually walks through his toys, stepping on each and every one of his toys. They all snapped and broke. Almost immediately his little brother started to tear up and then sob.

"Oh shut up you little shit," Archer said covering his ears.

His mother came rushing into the room, screaming at him. She then did something that she had never done before; she slapped Archer across the face. The blue haired boy felt his cheek for a few seconds and the returns the slap. His little brother screamed even louder.

"You know what?! I'm done with both of you! You both are stupid either way!"

And Archer ran out the house.

A few hours passed, and Archer was with his girlfriend of course.

"Hey, let's have a battle!" she said with a joint in her mouth.

"I forgot Typhlosion at my house. I don't even want to go, I don't wanna see their stupid faces, especially Horace's face."

Archer's girlfriend grunts.

"C'mon! Besides, doesn't your brother play around with Typhlosion? He's like stealing your Pokémon."

Archer smiles at that.

"Actually, Typhlosion hates his guts too. Last time, he freaking did Flamethrower at him for touching it, haha! Luckily that bastard moved cause he would've burned badly."

His girlfriend then stood up with worry. "You should go see if he's not messing with it then cause he could get seriously hurt. And I know that you do care about your family."

Archer shrugs. "I can care less about them though. They can burn in hell."

His girlfriend shakes her head and then throws herself at him.

"Go get Typhlosion if not you're not getting any love tonight. And besides, I have a present for you when you come back."

Archer rolls his eyes and pushes her off him.

"I'll be back."

Archer walks through the streets. He felt something odd. The cars were gone, and a few people were running to his street. He shrugs it off and he walks to his house.

Archer then turns to his street. He can smell the smoke and the fire from here. In the distance, he can see his house on flames, and firefighters and bystanders standing a few feet around.

Archer stood there for a minute or two. He couldn't process this well in his mind. He then broke into a run. When he made it to the front gate, he could see that the whole house was burning down to the ground.

"A-Archer..."

It was his stupid little brother. He was covered in charcoal and his eyes were bloodshot red.

"What the hell happened?!" he screamed at his little brother in anger. He grabs him firmly and fiercely by the shoulders.

"Where is Mom?!" he screamed.

Archer watches as his little brother began to sob.

"I-I ju-just wanted to play with your Ty-Typloshion! He threw fire at me and he burned Mom!"

Archer stares in horror.

"You burned Mom?! You _burned_ Mom?!" Archer screamed at him.

The poor kid began to sob even harder. At this point, the firefighters came up to him, trying to separate the two brothers.

Archer squished his brother's shoulders very tightly now. This was all his fault. All his fault.

"Archer, I-I just wanted to play with someone, I was so lonely-"

And Archer then did the thing he would regret the most for the rest of his life. The firefighters pulled Archer away, but he fought them away and he pushes his little brother. As his brother fell, Archer screamed, "I hate you!"

_Crack._

That noise was heard for a very long distance surprisingly. Everyone knew what had happened too, they saw it. Archer's brother fell down and his poor little neck landed on a pointy stone, and the boy's spine was snapped to a horrible cracking noise. That awful sound of a 8 year old neck cracking will forever remain in their heads.

As for Archer, he was immediately arrested, and the poor teenager was sent off to jail. He remained there for a week, shocked about everything. He couldn't think straight, the guilt consumed his soul and body. He honestly didn't mean to kill his brother, but obviously being the druggie he is, no one would believe him. Ever.

He sat there waiting for something to happen and as if the universe finally listened to him, it did. His girlfriend, taken by grief, visited him.

"Archer... please tell me that what they're saying isn't true..."

Archer sadly held on to the bars of his holding cell.

"I didn't mean to kill him."

His girlfriend shook her head as tears went down her face.

"They saw you do it, Archer. You pushed your brother to that rock and his little neck broke."

Archer shook his head. "It wasn't like that; I was angry and sad-"

His girlfriend grabs his hand. She nods her head and then said, "Archer, I know that you probably didn't mean harm, but I can't stay with you. My dad doesn't allow it."

Archer gave a small chuckle. "He didn't allow it before this! Why are you leaving me now?!"

She covers her mouth.

"Because... you're a murder."

And she walks away from the building, leaving Archer to stare at the door for hours to come.

The next day, Archer was preparing to end his life. He figured with everyone he cared about gone and his life would be forever locked up in jail; why not just end it now? So he took off his shirt and tied it around his neck. He tied it on a pole and went on his knees.

"Ha, you're pathetic," said a rather big man who was his cellmate.

Archer ignored and waited to just let all his body weight go on his neck and hopefully it could snap it.

"You're wasting your time kid, we're gonna get out of here in a few seconds," the man said as he sat on his bed watching the bars closely.

Archer looks up at the man.

"I want to die. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison."

"And you don't have to. You know about the Rocket Gang?"

Archer nods his head, he has heard of them on the news.

"Well they're gonna bust me out today. They need me. I got some valuable info about Mew," the man said smiling widely.

Archer stared back at the man.

And suddenly, there was a loud boom, and debris and dust fills the cell. When Archer opened his eyes, he can see the ceiling. When he stood up, he could see the whole place was bombed. He has never seen so much destruction. He sees the man get up, brush off and walk up to him.

"So you're gonna stay here and kill yerself, or are ya gonna take this chance with the Rockets?"

Archer looks around and he could see the policemen on the floor, dead. He then looks up at the man. Archer extends his hand, and the man takes it. He helps Archer up.

The man smiles. He then broke into a run. Archer follows closely. As he ran, he could see men and woman in black and white outfits slaughtering policemen. He even saw his girlfriend. Maybe she was visiting him again, but he saw her. He saw a Rocket member shot her right across her face.

Archer stood staring in awe but then smiles. He continues to follow the man. They reach the entrance of the police station. When the exit, they are shocked to see the place surrounded by policemen and a helicopter shone their lights on them.

Archer looked frantic. But the man just smiled evilly.

And as if things didn't get more surprising, the helicopter was hit by a rocket, and it explodes. The destroyed chopper falls on top a police car that explodes and flies to a few officers, killing them instantly.

Archer's face went from shock to a satisfied smile.

The man and Archer then ran to a nearby helicopter with the letter R printed in red on it.

A man sat there, petting a Persian.

"Who's this young man?" the man with the Persian said.

"A new recruit, Boss."

The man smiles and helps Archer into the helicopter. It lifts up and Archer sees from this height the destruction that the Rocket Gang had done to the Police Headquarters. It was consumed with fire.

Archer looks at the man.

"You came to us at the right moment boy. Now the world will know that the Rocket Gang is not to be messed with. With this act, we have single handedly taken over Kanto."

Archer looks out the window. He smiles at that.

"So I'm in the Rocket Gang now?"

The Boss nods his head. Archer faces the man.

"Will I be a part of all your glory?" Archer says smiling.

The Boss smiles.

"Of course. I have a son about your age too. He is destined to rule the Rocket Gang once i am to pass. I can see you two getting along in the future. What is your name my boy?"

Archer smiles gently.

"Archer. Just Archer."

~~~~~~Present Day  
>Archer watches as he shot the man right on his abdomen. He falls to the floor, almost dead. Arianna walks up to him and then finishes off the job by shooting the man on the head.<p>

"That's one interesting story, Archer. But you don't make much sense. Why did you simply accept the Rockets? You were depressed, and about to kill yourself. Yet the Rocket Gang saved you and you grew a different perspective. Why is that?" Arianna questions.

Archer does his same old smile.

"I wanted a break. The death of my brother and mother drove me to insanity I suppose. So I accepted my insanity. That's why I joined the Rocket Gang. I needed a way to be myself."

Arianna smiles as she pours the gasoline all over the body. Archer and Arianna step out of the warehouse and Archer lights the match on fire. He then tosses it at the floor, and a trail of fire started showing. It leads to the warehouse, and when it touched the door, the place was soon consumed by fire.

Archer and Arianna watch as the place burned down to the ground.

"Amazing how you came this far to become Executive," Arianna says as she watched the place slowly tear itself apart.

Archer sets his hands behind his back and smiles.

"Yes, it is amazing. Now, you know my story, but I do not know yours."

Arianna faces Archer and smiles at him. She walks up to him in a flirtatious way and sets her finger on his lip.

"There's time for that later. Right now, we must report to my husband back at the base. He'll be thrilled that we finally killed this guy."

And Arianna walks away.

Archer turns to the fire, smiling. He then frowns.

"Husband."

Archer spits at the floor and walks to Arianna who waited at the helicopter. He gets on and he smiles at her. She does the same and the helicopter flies off into the air.


	23. A Shocking Realization!

~~~~~~Red and Kenny  
>Kenny looked up at the giant ship named the S.S. Anne, or Saint Anne as others seem to call it. It was very, very big. It's actually the largest ship in the whole world. It can hold up to 5,000 passengers. It's amazing to imagine that so many people can travel the seas. This ship reminds him of this old boat that sank a long time ago, he forgot the name of it. It was built six years ago, to a famous billionaire who happens to be the captain of the ship.<p>

It's all fascinating. The ship that only comes here once a year, the S.S. Anne travels to the Kalos region. A marvelous ship filled with wonder… A ship in which Red is leaving soon with Leaf...

He turns to face Red.

"Are you sure that this is where you get the HM? It would be a waste of time wondering around the ship. It's not leaving until tomorrow, so I suppose it wouldn't be as crowded, but you still have to consider that some people would be bored and probably will battle you. Are your Pokémon ready?"

Red nods his head and goes down on his knees to tie his shoe.

"We need that HM. And Lacy isn't planning to share. Besides, it'll give me an inside look on how the ship is going to be. The chairman did tell me today in the morning so I have to check out the captain who gives out free HM1's."

Kenny sighs and turns to face the ship.

Red walks up to Kenny who was looking over at the S.S. Anne.

Red rests his arm on the railing that Kenny was holding on to. Kenny turns Red.

"Red, take care out there. I appreciate your help and friendship. I will miss you, you know that right?"

Red smiles. He presses his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Kenny, I really look up to you. You're so smart, I don't know why Sid hasn't made a move yet."

Kenny immediately blushes and looks away. "Oh, I didn't realize that you would notice my affections..."

Red gives a small chuckle. "Who wouldn't notice? You two seem like a good couple, so I hope for all the best Kenny. Maybe Sid would open his eyes when I'm gone."

Kenny shakes his head and looks saddened.

"I'm afraid not. I still have this Lacy problem. It irritates me that she's just after Sid to get at me. I don't understand why she loathes me so much. And Dom... I still feel something, and I find it impossible for me to forget him. He's trying his best and all to get me back. Red, should I get back him?"

Red sets a serious face.

"No. My advice is that you stay away from Dom and Lacy Kenny. I think that they're working together to…"

"Kenny!"

They turn to see Blue walking over to them, and they can hear a little jingle playing in the background that was coming from his PokeGear.

"Blue!" Kenny and Red exclaims.

"That's the name. Hey, are you going to Kalos too?"

Red and Kenny gasp.

"Does that mean you're going to the Kalos region, Blue?" Red asks trying to not sound agitated.

Blue winks at them. "You bet your ass I am! Turns out Gramps wanted me to go, he says that Kanto was so five gens ago. So, I get to go to Kalos to help see how the Professor in Kalos is doing with the Pokedex.."

Red's left eye twitches. Kenny's mouth was wide open in shock.

Blue began to walk away but then headed back to Kenny.

"I feel bad that you're staying Kenny, so I'll give you my HM01, Cut."

Kenny received HM01 from Blue!

Kenny looks at Blue and then at Red.

"Why are you really giving me this?" Kenny questioned carefully.

Blue smirks and turns up his tune louder.

"Well, I gotta run, smell ya later!"

And Blue was off.

Red looks down at HM01. He then smiles and so does Kenny. And the two friends raced down to the Pokémon Center.

~~~~~~Sid and Yellow  
>Sid sat on a bench on Route 11. He had a battle with some random old guy on here, and he managed to beat him with Squirtle. He was now polishing his Pokeballs. He never really liked dirty things anyway. It's some weird OCD of his that he's never told anyone before. He needs to have his stuff clean, clothes are exceptional since he's been wearing the same thing... Maybe Kenny should know, he has been with him for two months now.<p>

Sid gasps. "Holy crap, it's been two months! Haha, time goes by when you're a trainer."

He scratches his head. Wow. Two months on this journey and he's been with Kenny all the way through. He made a good choice to travel with him. It's weird that at first Kenny seemed like a total nerd, but now, their pals. He likes him.

Sid blushes to that thought.

He likes him. Imagine Kenny hearing those things? Would he call him gay for having these thoughts? He probably would, maybe say something smart about it. But he doesn't really mean it... Kenny's a great guy, he doesn't roll that way. He likes Leaf, you can tell by the way he always goes with her and talk all secretly.

Sid gives a small chuckle.

"Sid, is it?"

Sid looks to his right to see Jaune who was holding her ChuChu with her arms.

"Oh hey Yellow! What's up? We don't really talk huh?"

She shakes her head giving a weak smile, and hops on the bench next to Sid.

"No we don't so I'd figure we talk."

Sid smiles widely showing his white teeth. "Haha sure, what do you wanna talk about?"

Yellow blushes. "I wanna talk about your relationship with Kenny, if you don't mind."

Sid was shocked and blushes. "What do you mean?"

Yellow pets her ChuChu. She smiles at him. "Well I don't know, I have the feeling that you like him. Do you?"

Sid's heart began to race. Why is it going so fast?

Sid pulls on his collar and can feel his body sweat. "Um, what do you mean by like?"

Yellow laughs. Her ChuChu crawls to her shoulder.

"I mean as you would want to date him, hehe! You seem to get really along with Kenny."

Sid swallows hard. What is he going to do? What should he say?

Sid gives a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of his head. "W-Why would you think that, I'm- I'm not gay you know."

Yellow gasps. She then turns around, crosses her arms and puffs up her cheeks and grunts. She gets up and starts marching down Route 11. Sid grabs his stuff and catches up to her.

"Hey wait up Yellow, how come you say that?" Sid yells as he runs up to her.

Yellow opens one eye and then closes it. "Well, I think you secretly like him. Us manga girls ship gay guys, and I ship you and Kenny."

Sid scratches his head and looks confused. "I don't get what you're saying really."

Yellow sighs. She faces Sid and slams her foot on the ground. She points her finger on Sid's face in which Sid blinks twice at the proximity of her finger.

"Listen up Sid, girls love gay love! I happen to ship many guys in my lifetime! It's natural for me, being a girl, to ship guys. I ship you and Kenny! You're so cute together!"

Sid blinks again. "We-We are?"

"Yes! Sid, imagine you and Kenny together! The world would explode in a dash of rainbow and pink Ponytas! Oh all of the happiness! You need to date Kenny!"

Sid sadly looks at the floor. "Yellow, can I talk to you honestly, even though what I'm going to say will be really, really, gay?"

Yellow's eyes brightened. She grabs Sid and they run down the Route and they sat next to a hill where a tree was growing big and tall.

"I'm all ears Sid. Tell me what you have in mind."

Sid gives a long sigh and looks up into the sky. He can feel his face turn hot.

"Ok, I don't know if I like Kenny that way. I mean, I've always liked girls. Always, I was in love with this one girl since like forever, and we never dated, but Kenny thinks we did. I think about him a lot, and when I do, I just feel weird."

Yellow takes out a bag of chips and continues to munch away at Sid's confession.

"Really?"

"It's interesting, keep going."

Sid looks up into the sky again.

"I like being around him. At first, I thought he was a complete nerd. But, I heard all the things he's done in Trainer School, and it's just badass. He's so smart, and I like that about him. He's awkward sometimes, but I think that's the thing I like about him. I don't know if I just admire him, or if I like him."

Yellow stops eating and claps her hands. This is like one of her Yaoi mangas!

"Sid, what if Kenny was gay? Would you date him?"

Sid's eyes widen. "Is he?"

Jaune opened her mouth happily, but then retracted her smile. She looks at the tree.

She can't tell him. If Kenny doesn't want to know, she'll respect that. But... Sid is having these thoughts and feelings about him, so maybe Sid is better of knowing the truth. And then Kenny and Sid could end up together. Maybe forever.

She stares deeply into Sid's eyes. She looks down at the floor. Kenny really doesn't want to mess things up with Sid. It's not her will to tell him anyways is it? Kenny probably wants to tell that to Sid himself.

"I don't know. He's hard to read sometimes. But you, you're easy to read, that's why I ship you and Kenny."

Sid nods his head looking thoughtful.

"I guess. So then that means you can read Red and the others?"

The question hit Yellow harder than she expected. She found herself feel a rush of sadness and excitement.

"Eh?! I mean, I-I can read some. Red on the other hand..."

She trails off and looks at a Caterpie crawl up the tree. Her ChuChu runs up to the Bug Type to play with it. Sid on the other hand noticed her way of trailing off.

"Why can't you read Kenny and Red?"

Yellow frowns. "The problem with Red is that he's too quiet. He acts too heroic that I'm blind. He's always off with other people, especially recently. I got to talk to him earlier, but I guess that it didn't last. All I ever want to do is be with him."

Yellow blushes at all the information that she has revealed to Sid. Great, now Sid will know the truth, and no one knows except her Pokémon. She stands and walks down the hill. Sid follows her, looking thoughtful.

"Yellow, can I ask you something?" Sid asks.

Oh great, here he goes with the question. There's no point in running now is there?

"If Kenny is gay, do you think I would have a chance with him? I mean if I ever do turn out to be liking him?"

Yellow gives a sigh of relief. Sid really is clueless with this love drama isn't he?

"Of course! He admires you, Sid. There's something about you that Kenny likes, so keep doing what you're doing."

Yellow sees Sid smile. He blushes and hugs her.

"Thanks Yellow! I'm gonna go find him now! And don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to hang out with Red sometime. He's a great guy, you should ship him with someone! See ya!"

Sid walks off. Yellow blankly stares at him as he went down the road.

Yellow blushes. Oh she ships him alright; it's a special kind of shipping.

~~~~~~Blue and Leaf  
>Leaf walks through Route 11. She was thinking about Red's comment earlier. That he still likes her. That he won't keep his promise. After all this time... Red still likes her. She figured he still did, but seeing it from him...<p>

She throws herself to the flower filled grass. She sighs and stares at the sky. A Pokémon she has never seen before flies through the sky swiftly, and it even flew so fast that it did a small sonic boom.

Leaf smiles to herself. So many Pokémon out there in the wild that have not been seen or caught yet. Could this Pokedex even be necessary? Why couldn't the Professor just give her a full Pokedex instead of a one, like he did study for many years, and it's empty. Seems like a rip-off to her.

She hears a small thud, and when she turns her face, she sees a pair of green eyes.

"S'up Leaf? What're you doing out here?"

It was Blue. He sat a few inches from her, they were parallel from each other.

Leaf turns her head around.

"What do you think I'm doing Blue? I'm relaxing. I've been training all day, and I could use a break. Like, why do you have to butt in all the time like you're some damn programmed robot that is meant to follow the main character?. Ugh, you can be annoying sometimes."

Blue frowns and looks up the sky. He sets his arms behind his head.

"Well, sorry for bothering your precious relaxing time, didn't know you like to be alone."

Leaf sighs and turns her body to Blue.

"It's not that I want to be alone, it's just that I really don't want to fight, ok? I have enough things on my head."

Blue turns his body now to Leaf. They face each other.

"Leaf, I'm going to Kalos."

Leaf's eyes widen.

"What? How? You can't be serious!"

Blue's smile fades. He looks away.

"I thought you would be happy that you and I could travel to another region together."

Blue stands up and walks down Route 11. Leaf immediately follows him. She stops him from his tracks.

"Blue, why are you going? And don't tell me that you're going because you want to beat Red with the stupid Pokedex."

Blue smirks and places his right hand on her cheek. Leaf gets tensed up and freezes. Her face turns bright pink.

"I'm not going because of Red. I'm going because a certain flower called Melody is going to be sailing on the S.S. Anne, and I wouldn't miss it in the world."

Leaf gasps. To her surprise, Blue leans in forward and kisses her cheek. Leaf looks surprised and then looks at Blue eyes. All he did was rub her cheek with his hand and walk away. Leaf goes on her knees and feels her chest. She felt as if someone took her breath away. That someone was Blue Gareth Oak.

She turns to see that Blue was nowhere to be seen. She then can feel a teardrop fall through her eye.

Does... this mean... Blue still likes her? Does this... could it mean... he wants to travel to...

Leaf gives a weak smile and gives a big breath through her nose. She then lets it out. She stands, fixes her black dress and then walks back to Vermilion City.

Blue on the other hand watched from behind a tree. He smiles at the fact that Leaf could be his.

He nods his head, puts his fingers in his pockets and walks through Route 11 to train with his Pokémon.

~~~~~~The Time is Now!  
>Red, Leaf, Kenny, Sid, and Satoshi sat on the table. They all had their drinks with them, and knew what was coming next. It was time to talk about Lt. Surge.<p>

"So, who's going in first?" Sid said taking a sip of his orange juice.

Kenny drinks his water. He nods and said, "I will go first. I already have a certain plan on how to defeat him. I think it is time to bring in my Sandshrew. He is a Ground Type, the only true Super Effective move against Electric Types."

Red looks over at Kenny. "What's your strategy?"

"I suppose that I will see what Pokémon he will use first, so I will wait for his move. Maybe it would prove how strong his Pokémon are."

Leaf snaps he fingers. "Oh my God, like, I remember reading in an online site that Lt. Surge uses a Raichu!"

Satoshi shakes his head. "That's cheating..."

Leaf winks at him. "Not if it's a way to know your opponent! Anyways, a Raichu is really strong."

"That's reasonable, Raichu is his favorite Pokémon, and a Raichu did help him in the war. There's no doubt that his Raichu would be the strongest."

Sid looks at Kenny and asked, "What war are you talking about dude?"

Kenny shrugs. "A war that is one of many caused by Unova.. It involved Unova, he's from there. Maybe the Americas did have some sort of war; I heard Americans can be greedy at times."

Red begins to think about the war. How could it have been to be in a war? Did they use Pokémon? Of course they did, Pokémon can kill anyone easily.

"Is there anything else about Lt. Surge?" Sid questions Kenny

Kenny nods. "Since he has really bad PTSD, he has traps all over his gym. They're not deadly, but you just need to find a switch."

Red blinks. "A trap?"

Kenny laughs. "Don' be so surprised Red, a lot of Gym Leaders set up different ways o test their opponents. It's a way to see if they are worthy of being a challenger. I heard that one Gym in Kanto uses invisible walls!"

Everyone looked nervous now. Things are about to get harder from now on.

Kenny stands.

"We all must be stronger. Red, Leaf, and Blue will be leaving to Kalos soon, yet that does not mean that we have to stop our progression. As for me, I will go fight the Gym Leader now. Hopefully Lt. Surge would go easy on me. Although I highly doubt it."

~~~~~~Kenny Vs. Lt. Surge!

Kenny enters the Gym. He gasped at the amazingness. The whole room was filled with trash cans and awaiting trainers to battle with. Up ahead, he can see an electricity field guarding the room where Lt. Surge was standing nice and tall.

Kenny gives a small sigh and enters the gym. Immediately the doors slam shut. Kenny jumps in fright and turns to face Lt. Surge. The lights suddenly go out. A flat screen came from within the roof.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here, haha! Baby Ken! So you finally got the testosterone to come and battle me huh? Wahaha! Man, I love this kid. Well good luck with that. Can you find the secret switch? If you do, you can fight me and lose like the little loser you are, haha!"

The screen goes back to its spot and the lights go on. Kenny smiles. Suddenly, there was a loud click, and some rock music started to play.

"This is my jam dude! You hear those electric guitars?" Lt. Surge exclaims as he took out his own gigantic guitar of his own and played the same notes.

Kenny shakes his head. What a Gym theme. It looks like this theme would fit an anime or something.

Kenny continued his way and made it to the cans. He looked in one. It was empty. He went to the next to that one. It was empty as well. Kenny began searching each one. The music played louder. Kenny honestly didn't mind this song, it just looped. He looks over at Lt. Surge who still played in his guitar.

After searching for every single one, he found the right button. He smiles and presses it. The electric field closes. Lt. Surge gives a smirk and tosses his guitar elsewhere.

Kenny walks up to Lt. Surge.

"I made it, Mr. Surge."

"Ha! You see I knew that you'll get through my traps, hahaha! So you actually think you can fight me? I'll shock ya Baby Ken!"

Lt. Surge crosses his arms and laughs. He puts on his sunglasses and enlarges a giant Pokeball in his hands. He then throws it up into the air. "Go, Jolteon!"

"Sandshrew, go!"

Both Pokémon appeared face to face. Sandshrew smiled at his opponent.

"Ha! You think you're puny little Shiny Sandshrew can beat me? Jolteon, use Body Slam!"

Jolteon throws itself to the Sandshrew using nothing else but it's body weight to hit Sandshrew, but it missed.

"Sandshrew, Magnitude!" Kenny shouted.

Sandshrew jumps up into the air and slams its feet on the ground. The whole place gave a small shake, and it was a Magnitude of six! Jolteon shook for a few seconds. It was super effective!

"Jolteon, you stay on track! Double Kick!"

Jolteon jumps in the air and kicks Sandshrew to Kenny who was smacked across the face. Both Trainer and Pokémon fly across the room and crash on some cans. They struggled o get up, and Kenny was bleeding from his nose.

"Get the hell up Kenny! You still have o beat me! Get up you maggot!"

Kenny gets up. He wipes the blood of his face. Sandshrew jumps in front of Kenny.

"Use Rock Tomb!" Kenny shouts in anger and frustration. Sandshrew's eyes glowed yellow and the concrete from the floor broke off and started floating in the air. The rocks fly towards Jolteon.

"Dodge them and use Hyper Beam!"

Jolteon climbs the rocks that were swiftly falling to Jolteon's old spot. After it climbed all of them, it gave a giant leap. It opened up its mouth and a white light started to charge up. Then a ray of orange flied towards Sandshrew.

There was nothing it could do. The attack connected, and Sandshrew was thrown to the wall where it fainted.

Kenny stared at Sandshrew and then looked to Lt. Surge where he got a very bad shock from Jolteon. Kenny screams in pain and goes his knees.

"Kenny, you're so damn disappointing. You clearly had the advantage and still lost. I like to shock my opponents whenever they lose a Pokémon so then they could feel the pain the fainted Pokémon feels. Use another one."

Kenny fought of the tears. He grabs his Pokeball and throws it to the ground.

"Deerling!"

His Pokémon comes out.

"Holy crap, is that a Deerling? Man I haven't seen one in ages! I remember riding my Sawsbuck all the time! But now, it's time to prove that Unova isn't in my brain anymore!"

"Deerling, Leech Seed!" Kenny shouted.

Jolteon was plated with a seed in which vines surround it.

"Thunderbolt!"

The attack was a miss.

"Deerling, Jump Kick!"

Deerling jumps high in the air, and using its front hoof, kicks Jolteon on its snout and smashes ion the floor. It fainted immediately.

Lt. Surge smiles. "Oho! You ain't play games are you know Baby Ken? Well then, I' done too!"

He throws a yellow like Pokeball and a Raichu comes out.

The Raichu was huge and it looked very unfriendly. Electricity escapes its orange cheeks. Deerling and Kenny were worried.

"Raichu, I'm done playing, use Thunder!"

Raichu's tail stuck right up. It set it's chubby arms up into the sky. It cries out and lightning shoots up into the sky where it soon gathered up to a form a cloud. The cloud blocked out the lights, and the gym went dark. Kenny and Deerling stared in fear. Suddenly a ray of lightning shoots out and hits Deerling with a very loud BOOM like a loud thunder.

Electricity jumps everywhere. Windows are broken, cans are thrown across the room. Deerling was thrown to Kenny who tried to catch it. He is hit, and both are shocked by an immense electrical current. Kenny was lifted off his feet and travel across the gym where they crash out the door sending glass and debris everywhere. Kenny rolls across the dirt.

Lt. Surge walks out the door and stand before Kenny who slowly and painfully looks up at the Gym Leader.

"Damn you're weak Kenny. You're a disappointment. Hmph, no wonder Dom left you. Yeah that's right I know, your mother tells me everything. If you don't start stepping up your game, everyone you love will leave. Get the hell out of my Gym and train more. Until then, don't show your pathetic little tears to my Gym again."

Kenny looks down at his fainted Pokémon. He begins to sob and he carries his Pokémon away into Route 11.

~~~~~~Route 11  
>It was now an hour later, and Leaf was the one who volunteered to look for Kenny while Satoshi went to go fight Lt. Surge. She looked all over Vermilion, so she decides to go to Route 11. She asked a few Youngster Trainers.<p>

"I've seen a guy, he was down that road. He was holding a Pokémon and crying."

Leaf's heart began to race now. She has to find him, now.

She breaks into a run and heads deeper down Route 11. She looks at every corner and long patch of grass. She has to find him. He can't be alone, especially crying.

She comes up to a clearing, and Kenny was sitting there, with his legs folded and facing the opposite direction.

She runs up to him yelling his name.

Kenny didn't turn, and when Leaf got there, she gasped.

Kenny had a really bad burn on his forehead, a blister had formed. Leaf also noticed that Kenny was occasionally shaking, and that his clothes were badly burned. He smelled like he was cooked too. Leaf then sees Deerling. The Poor Pokémon was fainted and it was burned as well.

"Oh my God, Kenny, what happened?" Leaf asks with disbelief as she kneels before him.

Kenny just stares at the Deerling. His glasses were crooked and the left side was cracked.

"Leaf... I'm weak. I... lost. I got zapped."

Leaf checks for any major injuries besides the burn on Kenny's forehead.

"Kenny, we need to get you to the hospital, that burn is really bad. Deerling needs medical attention-"

"He called me weak. He called me weak, and that that's why Dom left me. That that's why Dom didn't say goodbye because he knew I was weak."

Leaf shakes her head and started to tear up.

"Kenny, don't listen to that asshole, you're strong, I know it. Please don't let him get to you like that."

Kenny looks at Leaf. His eyes were red and tears blew down his cheeks.

"How," Kenny spoke, "I know how he is. He doesn't mean to hurt me, but what he said is true Leaf. He only speaks of the truth, and that's why it hurts because it's true. Sure his tactics were highly unnecessary, but it's the truth. He said that if I don't step up my game, everyone I love..."

Kenny's voice trails off and he sobs. Leaf hugs him, and she was shocked a little bit by all the electricity stored within Kenny and Deerling.

"Kenny, please come with me."

Kenny looks at her and nods and together went to the Pokémon Center.

_To Be Continued... Next: Battle! Gym Leader Lt. Surge!_


	24. Battle! Vs Gym Leader Lt Surge!(Part1)

~~~~~~Pokémon Center

Leaf and Kenny enter the Pokémon Center. They see everyone still there. Sid was pacing back and forth. When he sees Kenny, he drops everything and runs up to him.

"Kenny! What the fu- What happened Leaf?!" Sid shouts as all the other people in there look at them.

"Sid, calm down please, he's ok-"

"Ok? He's burnt, and he has a freaking blister on his forehead! What the hell happened?!"

The nurse immediately runs up to Kenny. "You need to come with me. Only Kenny and Deerling, the rest of you please stay at front while I treat their injuries. Another victim of Lt. Surge…"

Kenny follows the nurse slowly and painfully. He limped the whole way to the back door too.

"Kenny..." Sid says looking worriedly at the door.

Leaf sits down next to Red who was looking at Leaf with disbelief.

"Leaf, what happened to Kenny?" Sid demanded looking extremely angry now.

"Sid, calm down dude, he's ok!" Red assured him waving at him to calm down.

Leaf sighed. "It's Lt. Surge. He's way more powerful than I thought. He didn't give Kenny a chance. Kenny was caught in a blast and was electrocuted, but he's ok. I don't know why, but we're done playing games you guys. We need to really strategize."

Sid angry slams the table People turned to face them. "I'll end that Lt. Surge!"

He walks off to the door. His fists closed tightly.

"Sid, wait!" Leaf shouts.

Sid was at the door, but suddenly they open. Satoshi appeared holding his Pikachu. It was burnt really bad, and it was bleeding too. Satoshi was in worse conditions. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth. His right hand was filled with blisters. His hat was all brown.

"I... need.. the nurse."

Sid eyes widen in shock.

~~~~~~~Battle! Sid vs. Gym Leader Lt. Surge!

Sid walks through the city with Red right next to him.

"Sid, calm down, your rage could seriously drive you to do something insane," Red said, trying to calm Sid down.

Sid on the other hand was not paying attention. It didn't make sense. Kenny had the upper hand to defeat Lt. Surge, yet he still lost and got hurt! Lt. Surge shouldn't have been so rough on Kenny, aren't they like family or something? What the hell is his damn problem?

Sid grunts in anger and walks to the gym. Red runs up to him.

"Are you crazy? He's too strong, and almost all your Pokémon are weak against Electric Types! Sid, you're angry and I get it, but you need to calm down-"

"Stop telling me to calm down Red! This asshole thinks he can freaking hurt Kenny and Satoshi, and I want answers!"

Sid throws a Pokeball into the air, and his Bellsprout comes out.

"Cut!"

The Bellsprout uses its vines to cut down the tree. Sid passes right through.

Red sighs. He shakes his head and bumps into Lacy. She smirks and grabs him by the shirt and kisses his mouth. Red surprisingly pushes her away.

"L-Lacy!"

She runs her fingers through his shirt.

"You're so damn cute Red, but I have some encouragement to handle, Sid needs it."

Red wipes his mouth and was going to grab Lacy, but she jumps through from the tree, but as soon as Red was about to go after her, the tree somehow regrew its lost limb. Red grunts in annoyance.

Back inside the gym, Sid pushes through a kid and eventually walks up to the electric force field.

"Who the hell do you think you are, zapping my friends, you good for nothing bully!" Sid exclaims from the other side while Lt. Surge was shaving a growing beard with a very long knife.

"Woah, what do we have here? Sid, isn't it? What the hell are you coming up to me and yelling at me boy?"

Sid closes his fists. "You electrocuted Kenny! He's in the hospital right now, thanks to you! Satoshi's Pikachu is a grave condition too!"

Lt. Surge looked guiltily at the floor and then sets an angered face and stood up from a chair.

"You kid, don't understand. Your stupid assumptions will lead you to your demise! Computer, open the shield, I'm gonna teach this dumbass a lesson!"

The electricity field goes away, and Sid steps in. The trainees and Lacy look at Sid go up to Lt. Surge who stood like a giant compared to Sid.

Lt. Surge sets his knife away.

"You don't even understand why I do this, do you?"

Sid flips Lt. Surge off and says, "Bite me you prick! All I care about is avenging Kenny!"

Lt. Surge's eyes widen. His pupils get smaller, and he sees a scene flash though his eyes. His eye twitches and he takes out a gun from his pocket. Sid and the other trainees scream and hit the floor. Lt. Surge screams in anger and starts firing his gun at the air.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he screams as he then ran out of bullets. When he notices that he ran out, he throws the gun away. His eyes go back to normal. He starts panting hard and shakes his head.

"Dammit, I did again, didn't I computer?"

A mechanical female voice then said, "Breakout counts: six."

Lt. Surge cries in anger and kicks his chair to the wall. Sid gets up and looks at lt. Surge.

"Dude, you really need to take a break of battling or something, this is bad..."

Lt. Surge looks at Sid.

"I do whatever the hell I want kid! In fact, let's battle, and you'll see no mercy from me! I'll zap ya to heaven boy!"

He crosses his arms and gives a big laugh. He then grabs his Pokeball and gets his stance ready. He then shouts and throws the Pokeball to the floor.

"Go, Raichu!"

Sid grabs his Pokeball and throws it.

"Bellsprout, let's go!"

Both Pokémon land on the floor. They face each other. The Raichu was big, almost as big as Sid too. It was really, really big. Electricity sparked from its cheeks, and it gave an evil smile.

"Let's end this quick, Raichu, Thunder!"

"Bellsprout, Poison Powder!"

Raichu extends its arms into the sky, and a cloud forms. All the trainees move away while Lacy stood and watched in bewilderment. The Bellsprout puffed in air, and let the poisonous powder hit Raichu. It coughs and looks away, and then the lightning bolt is released. It misses Bellsprout, and hits Lacy who gives a chilling scream. She is thrown across the room and crashes out a window.

Sid didn't care about what was happening in the back. All he cared about was defeating this bully.

Raichu turns purple and gives a small shake. It looks down at its stomach and then angrily at Bellsprout.

"Body Slam!" Lt. Surge cries out.

Bellsprout moves out of the way, just in time. The Raichu falls to the ground, dragging itself.

"Vine Whip!"

Bellsprout hits it once, does a 360 turn and hits it again, sending it into the air.

"Thundabolt!" Lt. Surge shouts.

Raichu looks at the ground and sends electricity to Bellsprout. The electricity traveled to the Pokémon, leaving a trail of broken concrete behind it. The attack misses and hits Lt. Surge. He didn't even flinch.

Raichu falls to the ground and twitches in pain. Lt. Surge looks at the TV screen that tells the life bar of the Pokémon. Raichu was at yellow.

"Raichu, take my Super Potion!"

"Not today bitch! Bellsprout slap it away!"

The Pokémon does exactly that, and it flies to the wall where it breaks. Lt. Surge grunts in anger.

"Bellsprout, use Acid!"

A yellowish liquid bursts out its mouth, and hits Raichu. It cries in pain. Smoke escapes its fur.

"Raichu, Thunder Punch!"

Raichu's arms get charged up with electricity and runs towards Bellsprout. Sid waits, and when the moment came...

"Bellsprout, dodge and Vine Whip!"

It happened really fast, but for Sid, it was in slow motion. Bellsprout was inches away from getting punched, but it bends its body to a perfect 180 degrees and Raichu's paw goes right on top of Bellsprout and misses.

Then, Bellsprout turns in an unusual way, and slaps Raichu on its butt, sending it flying to the wall. It faints.

Lt. Surge angrily throws a Pokeball to the ground. A Jolteon comes out.

"Jolteon, Thundabolt!"

Bellsprout dodges it. Lt. Surge screams in anger.

"How can a tiny little thing be so fast?!"

Sid smirks and extends his arm towards Jolteon.

"Poison Powder!"

Bellsprout lets out the dust in which it hits Jolteon. It then shakes and slightly turned a little purple. It winces in pain.

"Thunder!" Lt Surge screams.

The Pokémon jumps into the air. A cloud surrounds the gym. The trainees move away. Sid didn't go anywhere. The cloud starts crackling electricity, and then a ray of electricity escapes the cloud and heads towards Bellsprout.

It was a hit, and the poor Pokémon was launched into the air. It lands in front of Sid. It was still ok to battle however. It gets up. Lt. Surge stares in disbelief.

"Vine Whip!"

Bellsprout slaps the Jolteon on its face, and it sends it hurling in circles into the air. It lands right next to Lt. Surge. It was a critical hit! Jolteon gets up, but then glows purple, and it faints. Lt. Surge growls and returns it. He closes his fist and looks away.

"Damn kid, no wonder Kenny's found of ya. You sure can do good in a battle. You're fast and strategic. That's good. But when it comes to a battle, especially when you call upon war, you tend to have fear. Tell me boy, what is your goddamn problem, hm? Is all that anger really taking control of ya? Huh?!"

Sid crosses his arms. "You hurt my partner, and I'm gonna avenge him!"

Lt. Surge looks at Sid with shock. His pupils turn smaller and he then sets his hands on his head. He held his hair.

"Gaaaaahhh! Baltizar! Get the hell out of my head!"

Sid stares in confusion. What is he talking about? He is he having another breakdown?

Lt. Surge starts panting widely, and all the trainees look at him with curiosity.

"Baltizar, hold on partner, hold on! They ain't coming closer! They ain't getting near you, I promise! I swear, we're almost there, just stay alive, please!"

Sid starts thinking. Could it be that one of his friends died in the war?

Lt Surge suddenly looks up and grabs a Pokeball. He screams and throws it. A Voltorb comes out.

"Voltorb, get 'em away! Use Self-Destruct!"

Sid suddenly had the urge to jump to safety, and he sees Voltorb roll up to Bellsprout. It glows bright light, a small amount of energy escapes it. It seems to have exploded, and brown smoke escapes from both Pokémon. Voltorb now looked fainted le Bellsprout remained badly injured, but it still held on.

Lt. Surge goes on his knees and covers his face with his humongous hands.

"Take the badge and leave. Everyone, just leave me alone for now. I can't focus... Congrats kid, but just take it, I can't-"

Sid sees Lt. Surge roll a badge to him that leads up to his feet. Sid picks it up.

He looks at it and then looks at Lt. Surge who was now covering his face with one hand.

"Mr. Surge, I-" Sid starts to say.

"You won kid! You avenged Kenny, now get the hell out of my Gym, and don't come back in at least two hours! Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GYM!"

All the trainees ran out the door. Sid sadly looks at Lt. Surge and then returns his Bellsprout. He then walks out the gym, leaving Lt. Surge alone. Tears went down the Gym Leader's face. He starts to sob.

"Dammit Baltazar. Why couldn't I save you. Why?!"

~~~~~~Pokémon Center

Satoshi sat staring at his Pikachu. It was badly hurt, and it had bandages wrapped around it's forehead.

Satoshi couldn't take it anymore and he then began to tear up. He looks down at the floor and begins to sob. Misty watched from a distance. She sadly walks up to him.

"Satoshi... he'll be ok... we need to be brave..."

Satoshi shakes his head. Misty sits next to him and rests her hand on him.

Suddenly, Pikachu's eyes slowly open.

Pika...Chu...?

Satoshi looks up and smiles immediately.

"Pikachu!" he exclaims. Misty happily stands up and cheers. Brock comes in running to see what was going on.

Pikachu looks at Satoshi and then angrily turns around.

"Hey, what's wrong Pikachu, aren't happy to see me?" Satoshi questions.

"He's not mad at you Satoshi, he's just hurt that he lost to that Raichu. We knew Lt. Surge was strong, but we underestimated his power. At least thirty kids are sent to Pokémon Center daily here," Brock explains as he looks over at Satoshi.

"We can train harder!" Satoshi shouts, closing his fists.

"I think that was all he could give Satoshi," Misty quietly says.

Satoshi grunts in anger.

"Excuse me; sorry for overhearing your conversation, but there is one way you might win against the Gym Leader."

They all turn to face the nurse who had something in her hands. She walks up to the trio.

"I happen to come across this a while ago..."

And she showed them a shiny greenish stone with a thunderbolt in the middle of the stone.

"Wow, it's a Thunderstone!" Brock says.

"I think I remember studying them in Trainer School... Don't they evolve certain Pokémon or something?" Satoshi says.

"You can use it to evolve Pikachu into a Raichu," Misty tells Satoshi.

Satoshi takes the stone and looks over at his Pokémon who was staring back at Satoshi.

"I can use this... and he could be strong enough to beat Lt. Surge... But then again... I could never change Pikachu back."

Satoshi turns to face Pikachu. He walks up to it.

"Pikachu, what do you want to do? I want to teach that Lt. Surge a lesson, but I don't want to force you to evolve. Would you be happier being the way you are now?"

Pikachu stares at the stone and then at Satoshi. It tries to get up, causing everyone to gasp. It then suddenly slaps the stone away with its tail. Satoshi stares at Pikachu.

Then Pikachu starts to violently speak out in what appears to be explaining itself as to why it does not want to evolve.

Satoshi takes ahold of Pikachu.

"Pikachu, if you don't want to evolve, I accept it. We can defeat the Gym Leader together, as we are now! We can change our strategy, become stronger!"

Misty smiles to herself. Wow, Satoshi can surely care a lot about his Pokémon.

"What are you going to do now?" Brock questions.

Satoshi puts on his cap and looks at Misty and Brock. He smiles.

"First Pikachu fully recovers. Then, we work on our speed"

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid

Sid walks through the city. He held the badge in his hands. He actually defeated Lt. Surge. But this victory belongs to Kenny though. He avenged Kenny, so he has no choice but to give it to him. Besides, he can always defeat Lt. Surge again.

He goes through the park, and to his surprise, he sees Kenny sitting on a swing. He was all alone, just sitting there, looking down at the sand. His eyes were red, and his glasses were in his hands. Sid frowns and walks up to Kenny.

Sid sits on the opposite swing. Kenny looks over at him with shock.

"Sid? I didn't realize you were there, I thought you went to go fight Lt. Surge?"

Sid nods his head and shows the Gym Badge. Kenny gasps and looks away.

"Hey dude, I didn't see you in the Pokémon Center so I came to look for you here… And yeah! I, uhm, fought him. Kenny, I won. And I won this for you dude."

Kenny's head pops up. "What?"

Sid goes up to Kenny, and kneels before Kenny. He shows the Gym Badge. Kenny stares in disbelief.

"H-How? Wh-"

"You heard right Kenny. I couldn't stand by and watch you cry dude. I hated saying you there and not smiling. I felt so much rage and anger, especially since I just met Lt. Surge earlier, and knowing he would hurt you like that made me snap. I thought that if I won, I would give this to you."

Kenny stares at Sid's eyes and then looks down at the Gym Badge. He takes the badge, but to Sid's surprise, Kenny grabs on to his shirt and pins it. Sid gave a confused look.

"Sid, you actually thought that I would accept such an offer? Sid, the whole point of Gym Battles is to overcome challenges and get the badges as evidence that we can conquer these obstacles. Just because I lost, does not mean that you can give me your achievements to relieve me. I lost, and I must toughen up."

Sid shakes his head. Kenny suddenly throws himself to Sid and gives him a big hug. Sid was shocked at the sudden encounter, but then closes his eyes and hugs back.

"Sid, I really appreciate you concern, but this is one battle, I must overcome by myself. I will not let Lt. Surge beat me. I cannot, not after all the training and things I have seen. I must try again."

Sid hugs him tighter.

"Kenny, I just want to let you know... I'll always stand up for you. For the cruel times and the great fun times. I will always be there for you dude."

Kenny blushes and smiles.

They break the hug and stare into each other's eyes. Kenny grabs Sid's shirt and fondles with it.

"Sid, do you mind if we can consider ourselves more than friends?"

Sid blushes, "W-What do you mean?"

"As in... can we stop being just friends and be b-best friends? I suppose now is the time where we tell each other all our secrets, doubts, and worries."

Sid felt a little bit of disappointment but still smiles. "I thought we were already best friends haha! Sure Ken! Consider us best friends!"

Kenny blushes and looks away. He should've told him there the truth...

Sid rubs the back of his head. Man... for a moment... it looked like Kenny was about to say that he had a crush on him...

And with that Sid and Kenny shake hands. Sid pulls Kenny up.

"Now, let's go make ya train nice and hard! You gotta beat one mean son of a bitch!"

Kenny nods and together they ran to Route 11.

Kenny still didn't smile though. He was so close on telling him. So close. Why is it so hard to confess the truth...

~~~~~~Leaf and Jaune

She slowly walks across Route 11. She looks at her PokeGear and starts texting. When she finishes, she looks up to see Sid and Kenny battling each other.

She smiles to herself. At least Kenny and Sid have a better chance at being together. Unlike her and Red… Or Blue…

"Leaf."

She turns and sees Jaune.

"Oh, hey Yellow, what's up?" she says smiling at her.

"Leaf... remember back in Trainer School, and everyone went to my speech, and I talked about the people you love?"

Leaf nods her head smiling still.

"Like, of course I do! That was like, the best speech of the year!"

Jaune didn't smile. She kept looking so sad and down. Leaf notices and walks up to her.

"Well, the person I was referring to is... R-"

Leaf continues to look at her. Jaune then suddenly runs away. Leaf stares at her run. She sees her run away farther down Route 11 and then disappear through the city. That was weird...

Jaune stops behind a building, and soon she starts to sob.

"Why is it so hard to confess my feelings to Red to someone? Why is it so hard?!" she cried out.

Suddenly, she felt weird. Like the back of her head was hit by something sharp. And the next thing she knew, she saw a bright blue vortex taking her in. She then sees Red holding a gun and pointing it at Blue.

Then the vortex sucks her in again, and she sees Kenny kissing Lacy full on the lips.

The vortex sucks her in again, and she sees a large ship turning to the side, and she sees Blue grab ahold of her hand.

And for the final time, she sees Red get taken by a Pokémon that she has never seen before. It lifted him high up into the air.

She gets the same feeling on her head and soon she saw herself back in Vermilion City.

She screams and falls on the ground. She stares at the building in awe, panting ferociously.

What... just happened?!

She looks at her shoes and then feels the back of her head. Is she getting visions? They had to be visions.

Suddenly, out of the shadows, a girl appears before Jaune. She screams in fright and tries to run, but she sees a bluish purple aura surround her, and she could not move anymore. She feels her body turn, and she faces the girl.

"So. You are the one," the girl said, staring at Jaune.

And they suddenly disappeared into the shadows.


	25. Battle! Vs Gym Leader Lt Surge!(Part 2

~~~~~~Lacy and Dom

Lacy sat down at the restaurant's waiting seat. Dom sat next to her. He watches as she slowly twitched every once in a while. He gives a small giggle.

"Laugh all you want Dom, I'll be doing the same when you're in pain too."

Dom then busted out laughing and he falls on the floor. Lacy rolls her eyes and then shakes violently as a few sparks fly out of her.

"I hate Kanto so much."

~~~~~~Battle! Red Vs. Lt. Surge!

Red walks up to the tree. He was about to grab his Pokeball when suddenly the tree is slashed. And Blue walks through.

"Ah, if it isn't my rival, Red. Why are you lagging behind me again?" Blue says in his annoying cocky way.

Red growls. "I'm about to go fight the Gym Leader!"

Blue raises a badge from his hand.

"Pfft, you suck so bad Red, I feel bad for you. Smell ya later, loser!"

And Blue left.

Red sighs. Blue is once again one step ahead of him. He heads to the gym.

Once inside, he takes a look around all the trash cans. He wonders what all of these can be. He notices that there were no Trainees either. Where'd they go?

Red walks around the gym, unsure on what to do. He can see that the way to reach Lt. Surge was blocked by an electric field.

Maybe there's a way to unlock it?

He looks around for a switch or something to try to unlock the door. He smiles suddenly, realizing why all the trash cans were there.

And so Red began to dig through them. He eventually found a switch, and he pulls it. The electric field goes off, and Lt. Surge looks to see what just happened.

Red walks up to the Gym Leader.

"What the hell? Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing here? Can't you that the gym's closed?"

Red looked confused.

"Ah, whatever, I forgot to tell computer to lock the doors anyway. You won't live long in combat, that's for sure! Look at you, with your stereotypical hat and backpack. You remind me of that kid who came in here with his Pikachu on the other Gym Leaders. Hmph, you look so pathetic!"

Red closes his fist.

"You big bully. You're so tough on trainers. Brock and Misty weren't as mean as you, Lt Surge. You zapped Satoshi and Kenny, and I hate when my friends get hurt. So there's only one way how this is going to turn out for you."

Lt. Surge's eyes widen.

"Holy crap, you know Baby Ken? How is he? Is he healed up yet?"

Red angrily stood his ground.

"You still act worried? You really don't care about Kenny do you? He cares a lot about you, and in the end, you sent him and his Pokémon to the hospital! What kind of Gym Leader sends Trainers to the hospital?!"

Lt. Surge crosses his arms and stood tall. He smirks.

"You've got some nerves coming up to me like that boy! I admire your bravery. But let me get something straight. I have my own goddamn business as to why I'm tough on my Trainers. Back in the war, I learnt that you're supposed to be tough, even in tough situations. I tell you kid, electric Pokémon saved me during the war! They zapped my enemies into paralysis! I'm trying to teach ya that just cause someone is mean and tough and scary, doesn't mean you should give up!"

Red closes his fist.

"You don't look so tough," Red teased.

Lt. Surge smiles widely.

"I like ya kid. But a challenge is a challenge. I shocked 15 kids today. The same as I'll do to you!"

He had his arms crossed and gave a laugh. He then grabs his Pokeball and gets his stance ready. He then shouts and throws the Pokeball to the floor.

"Go, Jolteon!"

Red grabs his Pokeball and throws it. Charmeleon comes out, roaring and sending fire at the ceiling.

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt!"

Charmeleon jumps away and gets ready to blow fire. When Red commanded it, Chameleon sent the fire and it consumes Jolteon. The electric Pokémon screams in pain as it is burned.

"Jolteon, Slam!" Lt. Surge ordered.

The Jolteon shakes off the pain and runs up to Charmeleon.

"Dodge it and Ember!" Red shouts extending his arm.

Charmeleon dodges the attack and breathes fire once again, and the Jolteon is once again burned. It slides a few feet away. Red looks at the Health Bar Screen and sees that Jolteon was now at red.

"Jolteon! Ain't no damn kid gonna beat us again!" Surge shouts as he throws a Super Potion into the air. Jolteon jumps and scratches it, spilling the fluids into its body. Jolteon's health was restored!

"Charmeleon, use Rock Tomb!"

Charmeleon's eyes turn yellow and it lifts its arms into the sky. Four giant boulders appear out of nowhere and they rush towards Jolteon.

"Thunder!" Surge shouts.

Jolteon began to jump on the falling boulders and when it finished climbing the rocks, it charged up. Thunderclouds appeared, and a giant lightning bolt flies to Charmeleon. The poor Pokémon was struck. It flies towards Red who catches it, but at the cost of getting shocked. He screams as he goes on his knees while carrying Charmeleon.

He remains on his knees for a few seconds, staring down at Charmeleon. The Fire Pokémon stared back at Red.

"What's wrong kid? Did my shock stop your brain cells from workin'?"

Red gets up still holding Chameleon. The Fire Pokémon then jumps out Red's arms.

Red frowns.

"That hurt."

Lt. Surge laughs.

"Aww, did the poor little baby get hurt? Suck it up kid; you don't expect to leave the battlefield unscratched!"

Red smiles. He points at Jolteon.

"Ember!"

Charmeleon's mouth is consumed with fire. It rushes up to the Electric Pokémon.

"Body Slam!" Lt. Surge exclaims stomping his foot on the ground, causing the place to give a small shake.

Jolteon rushes up to Charmeleon who was still holding in its fire. When it was close enough, Charmeleon jumps up into the air, does a front flip, turns and blows fire at close range to Jolteon.

The Pokémon screams in pain and then falls to the ground, fainting. It was badly burned, some of its fur was even missing too.

Lt. Surge looked surprised but then breaks into a laugh.

"Goddamn, kid! You shocked me there! Time to return the favor!"

Lt. Surge grabs a Pokeball and throws it to the air. A Raichu came out. It was huge and mean looking. Charmeleon snorts, sending black smoke out of its nostrils. It was anticipating this.

"Alright kid, tell ya what. I'm using my strongest Pokémon now. Ya scared? You should be! Raichu! Thunder!"

"Charmeleon, Ember!"

Raichu dodges the attack and jumps into the air. And with a very powerful blast, the thunderclouds that formed sent out a few strings of very powerful thunderbolts. Charmeleon is hit and it is sent flying across the gym. It hits the wall, fainting instantly.

Red wasn't as lucky. He is hit by one of the lightning bolts. Red tried his best to maintain his ground. He slides a few feet away, but still remained standing. Lt. Surge's eyes widen in surprise.

Red's hat had flown off somewhere, and his hair was now sticking up due to the electricity. His clothes had turned slightly brown, and he had a nosebleed. He was panting.

Even the Raichu stared in disbelief.

Red grabs another Pokeball.

"I'm not finished! Go, Ivysaur!"

Red throws his Pokeball. His Pokémon comes out.

"Raichu, Body Slam!"

"Ivysaur, Leech Seed!"

Ivysaur quickly moved away and sends a seed to Raichu. Leaves and vines surround the Pokémon.

"Vine Whip!" Red shouts.

Ivysaur hits Raichu on its face, making the huge Pokémon do a 360. It shook of the pain and charges its cheeks. A light flies to Ivysaur, giving it health.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

The Pokémon cringes together and it sends it sends the attack to Ivysaur. The Grass Type slides a few feet away. Even though it's not effective, it did a decent amount of damage.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip again!"

"Thunder!"

Ivysaur hits Raichu who was about to send out its attack. Raichu still sends out the powerful move, and strong bolts of electricity flies everywhere, hitting the windows and sending glass everywhere. The lights from the gym go out. A white light flies out of Raichu and it heals Ivysaur.

"Raichu, try again, Thunder!"

"Ivysaur, Tackle!"

Raichu raises its arms up into the air. The thunderclouds appear again. Ivysaur hurried off to Raichu, getting ready to attack. The lightning bolt flies out of the clouds and it headed to the charging Ivysaur.

Surprisingly, the attack misses, and Ivysaur manages to tackle down the Raichu to the floor. It rolls to the ground. It quickly gets up, but then a white light flies to Ivysaur. The Raichu tried its hardest to not fall to the ground, but it was no use. And so then the Raichu went on its knees and falls to the ground, fainting.

Lt. Surge closes his fist.

"Damn kid. You beat my best. I guess I have no choice but to hope eh?"

Lt. Surge grabs a Pokeball and starts throwing it up and down. He catches it puts his sunglasses on and throws the Pokeball.

"Go, Voltorb!"

His Pokémon comes out.

Ivysaur roars.

Red points at the Voltorb.

"Use Tackle!"

"Self-Destruct!" Lt Surge screams loudly.

Ivysaur stares in fear as the Voltorb began to glow white and then it explodes into a cloud of smoke, taking Ivysaur with it.

When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon fainted.

Lt Surge begins to laugh.

Red stares at Lt. Surge and then back at his Pokémon.

"Why did you do that?" Red questions.

"Eh, I was gonna lose anyway, you're too OP dude!"

Lt. Surge returns his Pokémon. He smiles at tells Red to come up to him. Red does so and looks up at the Gym Leader. Lt. Surge looks down at Red and smiles widely.

"You kid, have extreme potential! You remind me of Blue Oak! You're the real deal kid! Fine then, take the Thunder Badge!"

Red received the Thunder Badge from Lt. Surge!

Red looks up at the giant Gym Leader.

"The Thunder Badge cranks up your Pokémon's speed. It also lets your Pokémon fly any time, kid! You're special, kid! You could be champ in no time!" Lt. Surge acknowledges.

Red shakes his head. He turns around to return his Pokémon and heads to the door. Confused, Lt. Surge walks out the Gym to follow Red.

"Hey, wait up kid, where do you think you're goin'?"

Red faces Lt. Surge.

"You hurt Kenny and Satoshi. You send who knows how many Pokémon to the hospital every day, and you are cruel to trainers. You don't deserve my respect."

Lt. Surge frowns at Red's words.

"You still don't get it do ya?"

"What is there to get, you're a bully. You're no better than Team Rocket."

Lt Surge sighs. He digs into his pocket and reveals a CD.

"Here take this. It contains the TM Thunderbolt. Teach it to an electric Pokémon."

And with that, Lt. Surge goes back in his gym. Red stares at the CD and then looks back at the gym. He looks a bit confused and then decides to go the Pokémon Center.

~~~~~~Pokémon Center

Red walks in and sees Leaf standing next to Sid and Kenny who were sitting on a table. He heads over to his friends and shows the badge to them. Leaf gasps and looks at Red who stared back at her.

Kenny sighs and nods his head.

"I must go rematch Lt. Surge."

Sid gave Kenny a puzzled look. Red sits down on the table.

"Kenny he's really strong. I think that you need to relax a bit. Fight him tomorrow."

Kenny violently shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot. Red, you and Leaf depart from the Kanto region tomorrow. I at least wish to be in the same level before you go. Also, I would very much like to speak to Lt. Surge."

Red growls at that. Kenny sighs at Red's reaction.

"You don't understand Lt. Surge," Kenny tried to persuade.

Sid gave a short sarcastic laugh.

"There's nothing to understand from him, Ken! He ain't nice to trainers, and he certainly ain't nice to you either!" Sid reassures. Red nods at that.

"Kenny, like, why do you keep relying on him? He's the meanest Gym Leader in all of Kanto!" Leaf says, siding with Red and Sid.

Kenny sadly looks down at the table.

"I didn't want to say it, but... Lt. Surge is my Godfather."

Everyone gasps. Sid places his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Please, listen to what I'm about to tell you. Lt. Surge was a very strict CO in the American army back in Unova. He was a fierce man in combat, and he loved the army. Lt. Surge was best known for using Electric Type Pokémon in the war and for being a great pilot. He enjoyed their company, and they have saved him many, many times. Unfortunately, being in war, you must expect loses. His then girlfriend at the time was also a part of the army, and they fell deeply in love. One night, while they slept, the enemy snuck their way into their camp and many were silently killed at night. Lt. Surge was sleeping when he woke to the sound of his girlfriend's throat being sliced open in front of him. He survived the attack, at the cost of losing his humanity. He became obsessed with traps and became paranoid that someone would sneak up and kill him. Luckily, my father also participated in this war, and he managed to calm him down and the two became friends. They eventually moved to Kanto where they remain as good friends."

Kenny sighs and looks over at Sid and then at Red who listened to his story.

"Ever since then, he kinda left a very deep hole in his heart. People judge him too quickly without thinking how war can change an individual such as him. He may seem rather cold at times, but he really means no harm. He only wants to make Pokémon Trainers stronger. That's why he's so fierce. That's why he's so reluctant. I for one admire him like my father, and I will not sit around any longer feeling hopeless while he assumes I am nothing but a weakling infant."

Kenny stood and walked to the Pokémon Center. Red and Leaf look at each other while Sid quickly follows after his companion.

Kenny was heading down the street when Sid calls him out. Kenny whirls around to see Sid going towards him.

"Sid, I must go fight Lt. Surge."

"I know dude, but you're forgetting Deerling! You can't win with only one Pokémon dude!" Sid explains as he stops a few inches away from Kenny.

Kenny smiles and looks into Sid's eyes.

"I know my chances are rather slim with only Sandshrew, but in all honesty, I feel like Sandshrew has been in the dark for too long. Deerling has been the star of the show since the first Gym Leader. Sandshrew is my first Pokémon, and yet here I am using someone else. I must grow with him."

Sid looks thoughtful while nodding his head.

There was a small tug on Kenny's pants. He looks down to see that Sandshrew had come out of is Pokeball. It looked like it was in teary eyes as it hugs Kenny's leg. Sid watches as Kenny picks up his Shiny Sandshrew and holds it tightly with a hug.

Sid smiles at the scene. It was so cute. Watching Kenny and Sandshrew hug like that.

Kenny turns to see Sid.

"Let's see if the training paid off, shall we?" Kenny says with a confident smile.

Sid closes his fist and raises it up into the air.

"Give him hell Ken!"

Kenny gave a nod and ran off to the Gym. Sid smiles to himself and blushes. He then walks off to the park on Route 11.

Red and Leaf stood outside the Pokémon Center smiling.

"Oh my God, those two were like so meant to be together," Leaf says as she can feel herself explode into a rush of rainbows.

Red nods his head and said, "I admit it, but yeah. I'm happy for Kenny."

There was a pause that suddenly turned awkward. They faced each other for a few seconds and then walk their separate ways, both thinking the same thing about each other. It was a sad feeling but...

~~~~~~Battle! Kenny Vs. Gym Leader Lt. Surge!

Kenny enters the gym. It was completely empty, even the cans that held the secret switch were gone. He walks up the other side of the room and he sees Lt. Surge sitting on his very tall chair, looking rather guilty.

"Lt. Surge," Kenny spoke.

The giant man looks up at Kenny and smiles happily but then immediately frowns and sets an angered expression on his face.

"You better be here to beat me boy, if not Imma shock ya to a comma!"

Kenny sighs. "Mr. Surge, please drop the act for a few moments will you?"

Lt. Surge looked surprised and then the same guilty face appeared on him. He then sighs and walks up to Kenny and places a very large hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kenny, you know I would never intentionally send ya to the hospital. It's cause I need to teach kids to fend for themselves, especially nowadays."

Kenny grasps Lt. Surge's hand and nods his head.

"I understand. All the things you do are meant to make us stronger. With all honesty, yes I was hurt that you did not go easy so to say. However, I also understand that the world is a dangerous place, and our Pokémon must be in alert because they are the ones who will save us. I can see that you doubt yourself, and it is foolish. What you are doing is meaningful, and I support your ways... somewhat."

Lt. Surge's eyes became a little watery and he looks away.

"Dammit Kenny, why you be making me cry?"

Kenny then hugs Lt. Surge.

"I'm sorry Kenny. Things have been hard recently..."

Kenny nods his head and breaks the hug.

"I forgive you. This battle that I will have with you, it will not only be a Gym Battle, but a battle that will show how much I've grown. That I am willing enough to leave the past. I am not weak, and I will prove it."

Lt. Surge smirks.

"That gave me the electrifying spirit I needed Kenny! Will you be better boy? Or will I be shocked again?"

He had his arms crossed and gave a laugh. He then grabs his Pokeball and gets his stance ready. He then shouts and throws the Pokeball to the floor.

"Go Jolteon!"

His Pokémon jumps into the arena.

Kenny takes a few steps back.

"Go Sandshrew!"

Both Pokémon face each other.

"Jolteon, Body Slam!"

The electric Pokémon jumps and flies towards Sandshrew. Luckily Sandshrew jumped out of the way.

"Sandshrew use Magnitude!"

Sandshrew lifts a leg up into the air and then slams it down, and the whole gym rocked back and forth.

Magnitude turned to Magnitude 6! It was super-effective! Foe Jolteon fainted!

Lt. Surge's eyes widen. He then cracks up with a loud laugh.

"Man, that was awesome! Fry 'em, Voltorb!"

His Pokémon comes rolling out, sending a loud charge of electricity.

"We won't play games anymore, use Magnitude once again!"

The arena once again shakes, but not as violently as it was before. It was Magnitude 4. It was still very effective!

Voltorb held on.

"Self-Destruct!"

Voltorb rolled up to Sandshrew, glowing with an intense white light. It explodes, and smoke surrounds the area. Kenny gaps and covers his eyes.

When the smoke cleared, Sandshrew was still standing, and Voltorb was upside down, fainted.

"Damn Kenny, you sure now how to do this don't you?"

Kenny ignored Lt. Surge. Sandshrew didn't look so good, one more hit and it could be over for it. He reaches into his bag and takes out a Super Potion.

"Sandshrew, take this Potion!"

Sandshrew jumps into the air and slashes the bottle, consuming its nourishing liquids. It then looked much better.

Lt. Surge smirks widely. "You're doing great Baby Ken! But this one's in the bag!"

Lt. Surge grabs a Pokeball and starts throwing it up and down. He catches it puts his sunglasses on and throws the Pokeball.

"Go Raichu!"

The Raichu smiles widely as electricity crackled on its cheeks. Sandshrew angrily faces the Raichu.

"Raichu, Body Slam!"

Raichu runs up to Sandshrew and knocks it off its feet with its fat belly, Sandshrew rolls across the floor.

"Don't let it get up! Use Iron Tail!" Lt Surge exclaims.

Raichu's long tail became a silvery color and it jumps into the air. It does a front flip and it starts falling down to the floor where Sandshrew was. Sandshrew then rolls away, as Raichu landed on the steeled arena, sending chunks of metal all over the place.

"Sandshrew, Magnitude!"

Sandshrew jumps into the air and slams onto the floor, shaking up everything. The lights onto of the ceiling began to shake violently. Everything was shaking, and soon things start to crumble down to the floor. The floor split open in two.

Kenny jumps out of the way as some concrete began to fall from the roof. Lt. Surge returns his Raichu who fainted of the intensity. Sandshrew stood in place, closing its eyes as the whole gym continued to fall apart.

Kenny reaches out for his Pokeball, but he couldn't get it due to all the shaking. He falls to the ground, and watches as the roof continued to cave in around them.

"Kenny, get out of here!" Lt. Surge screams.

"I'm not leaving Sandshrew!" Kenny exclaims.

And with all the commotion, Kenny watches something white suddenly start glowing. His Pokedex did a weird noise that he barely heard due to the rumbling noise that happened around him.

He then sees that the light was coming from Sandshrew, and it was spinning swiftly. Kenny stared in awe as he realized what was happening. He then feels his body get lifted up and his view went from his Sandshrew to the drifting movement of clothes.

Lt. Surge barges through the door while holding Kenny and stops a few yards away from his gym. He rests Kenny on the floor as the surrounding area continued to shake. They watch in horror as the gym came down to the floor, completely destroyed.

"No! Sandshrew!" Kenny wails as he tried to head to the destroyed gym, but Lt. Surge lifts him off his feet. He then places him on the floor.

"There's nothing we can do kid..." Lt. Surge.

"What happened here?!"

It was Officer Jenny along with Red, Leaf, Sid, Satoshi, Brock and Misty.

Sid runs up to Kenny.

"Kenny, are you ok? What happened?"

Kenny's eyes are consumed with tears.

"Sandshrew! No!"

Kenny embraces Sid as he cried out in agony.

It didn't take long for everyone else to realize what had happened. They watch sadly as Kenny cried for the loss of his Pokémon.

Kenny continued to cry as he turns to face the Gym.

"Sandshrew!" Kenny screamed as he went on his knees.

Sid kneels down next to Kenny and hugs him once more.

"I shouldn't have used that move... I shouldn't have..."

Suddenly there was a cracking noise coming from somewhere nearby. It was very loud and everyone looked at the floor. Then, the ground exploded with a large hole that can fit a whole person. Something jumps out into the air and lands a few inches in front of the hole.

They all watch as Kenny's Pokedex suddenly said, "Congratulations, your Sandshrew evolved into Sandslash!"

~~~~~~Pokémon Center

Red, Leaf, Kenny, Sid, Satoshi, Misty, and Brock were sitting in a table watching the nurse come up to them. Sandslash walked next to her, eating an Oran Berry, smiling widely.

"Here you go Kenny! You're Sandslash is fighting fit! We hope to see you again!"

The nurse walks away, leaving Sandslash with Kenny. The Pokémon looks at Kenny and smiles at its Trainer.

"I can't believe that your Sandslash destroyed the whole gym! It's so badass dude!" Sid complemented. He then gave a small chuckle at the sight of Sandslash blushing.

"Actually, he technically was a Sandshrew when he destroyed the gym!" Misty assured with a smile and everyone laughed.

Leaf then sighs, "This sucks, I wanted to beat Surge before I went out to Kalos tomorrow."

Red places a hand on Leaf's shoulder and she smiles at him.

Kenny returns Sandslash and sits next to Sid. He looks over at Red and then at Leaf.

"You two better watch it in the Kalos region. We don't know how it is out there."

Red nods his head swiftly and looks over at Leaf.

"We'll be ok."

The doors open, and Blue enters the Pokémon Center. Red stands up, getting pumped up already. Almost immediately, Dom enters the Pokémon Center too, and Sid stands up as well.

"Blue..." Red said coldly.

"Dom..." Sid says closing his fist.

The rivals face each other. Leaf and Kenny sigh at the sight of them acting tough. Brock walks up to them to separate them, but then stops to see the doors of the Pokémon Center. Everyone except the rivals turned to the door and gasp.

"Red!"

Red didn't pay attention to the who it was until he was suddenly taken ahold to by his mother. She squeezes him.

Leaf then runs up to his father, and Kenny does the same to his mother.

"What's up, champ?" Sid's father said to his son who stared in shock.

The shocked kids walk to the center of the Pokémon Center to look at their parents.

"What are you guys doing here?" Red questions in surprise.

The doors once again open, and Prof. Oak walks in. All the children shout out his name. He smiles and walks up to them. They all stare at his smile.

The Professor lifts up a pair of tickets.

"Hello children! Guess who's going to the Kalos region?!"

~~~~~~Somewhere in Kanto

Silver sat in a chair watching Arianna and the Boss discuss profoundly about their current situation.

"This is unbelievable! I told you, he won't like it! Now look at this! He came all the way from Johto to see us! Don't you see?!"

The Boss angrily slams his hands on the table.

"So you're blaming me?! He was safer in Johto! How the hell was I supposed to know he was actually going to come to Kanto?!"

Silver looks to his right to see the Executive Archer examine a stone in his hand. Silver takes notice of the way the stone shined, and the DNA strand in the center of the stone. He then looks at his parents who continued to argue.

There was a knock on the door, and a grunt enters.

"What the hell do you want?!" the Boss screams.

Frantically, the Rocket Grunt said, "Boss... the President of Silph Co. refused to give us what he wanted again. Despite the threat of destroying the Saint Anne..."

The Boss stops moving and breathing for a second. He sighs. He then suddenly takes out a gun and shoots the Grunt right on the forehead, and blood flies over to Silver who gave a surprised yell. Arianna looks over at the Boss who then realized what he did.

"Crap... I'm sorry, I got carried away..."

"Carried away? Carried away?! You killed someone in front of our child, and you say that you carried away?! What kind of example are you putting up for our child?!" Arianna screams.

"He's going to have to do it eventually!" the Boss wails in anger.

At this point, Silver stood up and headed to the desk to clean the blood off his face. He sadly turns to face his parents who had stopped arguing and were looking at him.

"Mom... Dad... I want to join Team Rocket already."

The Boss and Arianna look at each other. Archer watched curiously at the family.

"Silver, sweetie, you can't. You have to be fourteen. You're barely ten years old. That's why we sent you off to Johto, so you don't see... this," Arianna explains as she points at the dead Grunt a few feet away from them. Silver flinches in disgust at the sight of a pool of blood shaping around the Grunt's head.

"I know, but I don't want to be away from you guys. I'm sick and tired of being away all the time. And you don't even tell me where Mars is; I want to know where my sister is at. I want to join Team Rocket and be a Pokémon Trainer. I want to be with _you_," Silver whined.

The Boss walks up to his son and rests his hands on his shoulders.

"Kamon, if you want to join, fine. But you have to prove your worth. Tomorrow, the S.S. Anne is leaving and I want you to be a secret agent in that ship."

Arianna raised her mouth to protest, but the Boss raises a hand to shush her.

Silver smiles at that.

"Really? I get my first mission tomorrow?" Silver smiles.

The Boss nods his head and is embraced by his son. He faces Arianna who angrily stared back at her husband.

Silver breaks the hug, smiles at his father and runs elsewhere.

"You know that the mission will involve killing thousands of people right? Why are you risking your own child-" Arianna started to say but the Boss raises a hand.

"You and Archer will leave the ship a few minutes before the bombs go off. After you find that diamond, infiltrate the ship, steal as many Pokémon as you can, and leave the ship with the Grunts. Then set of the bombs. Silver must never know about the bombs."

Arianna nods. She then looks at Archer who nods his head.

"I will send some Rocket Grunts around the harbor tomorrow to give out free tickets to board the S.S. Anne for then we can profit for more Pokémon. You will keep your eyes on Silver at all times. Both of you. Domino and Viper will handle the rest. You take of Silver. Understood?"

Arianna and Archer nod and begin to walk away, but the Boss grabs Arianna's arm. Archer slows his pace to try to hear what he will say to her.

"Also, make sure Silver gets that stupid idea off his head. He can only be the Leader of Team Rocket, nothing more. Especially a Pokémon Trainer."

Arianna nods her head and walks away with Archer.

_To Be Continued... Next: All Aboard the S.S. Anne!_


	26. Boarding the Saint Anne!

~~~~~~Red  
>Red smiles as he sees a Poliwag a few feet in front of him. He smiles at the opportunity.<p>

He grabs his Pokeball and throws it into the air.

"Pika, go!" Red exclaims.

His Pokémon comes out, cheering. The Poliwag faces Pika and gives a small roar at it. Pika smiles and anticipates an attack.

The Poliwag jumps into action, facing its tail to Pika. It used Double Slap! Two hits!

"Pika, use ThunderShock!" Red exclaims.

Pika crunches up and releases electricity. It hits the Poliwag, immediately affecting it. Red sees the chance. He grabs a Pokeball and tosses it to the Poliwag. It goes in, and after a few seconds of the Pokeball shaking, it stopped moving, and confetti shoots out.

Red cheers and so does Pika. He runs up to his newly caught Pokémon. He turns to face his mother who clapped cheerfully. He walks up to her.

"Thanks for waiting for me. I wanted to catch one more Pokémon before I go out to the Kalos region."

Red's mother smiles and nods. She then rests her hand on his shoulder and the two begin to walk away from Route 6 and into Vermilion City.

"Everyone else is at Lt. Surge's house, right?" Red asked.

"Yes, that's where everyone is saying their goodbyes."

~~~~~~Kenny  
>He watches as Lt. Surge continued to talk to his people. They all sadly nod and walk away. Kenny watches as Lt. Surge begins to laugh as he headed towards him.<p>

"What happened?" Kenny questions as he sees the man leave.

"They let me board the S.S. Anne and travel to Kalos, but I'm to come back with my helicopter to Kanto. They said that my new gym should be built by then, haha!"

Kenny nods his head thoroughly and looks at his Pokedex.

Lt. Surge sits next to Kenny.

"Hey, Baby Ken, since you're going to the Kalos region, I think it should be time to step up your game to get your buddy Sid to go out with ya," Lt. Surge says.

Kenny facepalms. "You know as well..."

Lt. Surge gave an exaggerated laugh. He then wraps his huge arm around Kenny's shoulders.

"Course I know! I mean, I did help raise ya after all, haha! So tell me the whole drama from your view. Your mom told me her way now I want to know what really happened."

Kenny looks at the harbor and then at his Godfather.

"Where do I begin? It all started when Dom started to be more edgy on me. He would hug me and kiss me more than usual, and I thought that it was him trying to smother me. Unfortunately, that was his form of saying farewell. All the kisses and hugs, he wanted to make sure I was him as much as possible."

Lt. Surge nods his head. "Here comes the ugly part..."

"He left me, and of course I was left devastated. I thought I was going to end up destroying myself. And to make things worse, Red pulled his stunt. I was hospitalized for a few days because of it... but we agreed to never speak of it again."

Lt. Surge sighs. He stares out into the harbor, seeing all the ships arriving and leaving.

Kenny smiles and looks out into the harbor as well, admiring everything about it.

"I found someone. He helped me get over Dom. He moved away too. Am I just not meant to love?"

Lt. Surge shakes his head.

"Nah, you're fine. It's the damn universe that's against us. But I think, even though it sucks ass, that everything is meant to be in its place, you know?"

Kenny didn't say anything. If the universe did want things in its place, then why does it want him to suffer?

Lt. Surge gets up and stretches.

"Alright Kenny, listen up you maggot. I want you to be strong for me in the Kalos region. It's the place for love, you got it? I don't want to hear you crying anymore, or I'll smack your ass, got it?"

Kenny rolls his eyes and nods his head.

"What was that maggot?!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Lt. Surge screams and carries Kenny up into the air. Kenny begins to laugh, begging to get put down. They then both walk towards Lt. Surge's mansion.

In the distance, Annie and Oakley watched with binoculars. Annie smiles sinisterly.

"So that's who Lt. Surge cares about the most. A stupid gay brat?" Oakley says looking bored.

"Apparently. All I have to do is literally quick-scope his ass and he's gone. They're going to Kalos, so let's just let them die on the S.S. Anne."

~~~~~~Lt. Surge's Mansion  
>Leaf and Sid watch in boredom as their fathers continue to arm wrestle. Sid's father yawns as Mr. Green continues to put all his weight on his hand.<p>

"Come on Green, put some effort into it! My damn kid can do better than that!"

Mr. Green couldn't speak. His face had turned red of all the force he was putting on his hand. Sid's dad then decided to just win. He slams Mr. Green's hand on the glass table. It shatters, sending glass all across the floor. Sid and Leaf scream in surprise.

At that moment, Lt. Surge, Kenny, Red, Blue, Prof. Oak, and Delia enter through the door. They were chatting happily until they came across the now broken table. They all gasp except for Lt. Surge who stared in disbelief. They see Mr. Green and Sid's father immediately stand in front of Lt. Surge, bowing to him.

"We are completely sorry! Please spare us!" the two fathers exclaim in fear while still bowing.

Lt. Surge stares at them in shock and then breaks into a laugh. He bends down to the two men and wraps his arms around their necks.

"Wahaha! Man you two are funny! I don't care about a $500 dollar table that I got as a present from my old man back in Hoenn!" the tall Gym Leader laughed. Mr. Green and Sid's father suddenly feel Lt. Surge's arm tightened around their necks. Lt Surge then picks them up, still laughing, and takes them to a room. He kicks the door open and looks back at the stunned audience.

"You guys can talk things out; I need to have a few words with these fellas!" Lt Surge happily says as he then disappeared into the room. The door slams.

Although muffled, they can hear Lt. Surge screaming at them.

Prof. Oak gives a small chuckle and turns to the children.

"Now, I suppose you would want to hear an explanation. Red, Blue, Leaf, Kenny, and Sid. I have chosen you five to go on this trip for me. Can you guess why?"

Kenny raises his hand and says, "My assumption is that you want us to complete the unofficial Kalos Dex, am I correct?"

The Professor laughs and nods his head. Blue looks over at Kenny. "Damn, you're still a nerd even after graduation," Blue says in a cocky grin.

"What's that, Blue?" Sid said angrily closing his fist. Blue sees his giant hand and then rubs the back of his head. "I'm just joking, haha..."

"Now children. I'm entrusting you to do me this favor. And I mean it this time. The only one who did well in the Kanto Pokedex was my grandson."

Everyone looks at Blue except for Red who grunts annoyingly. Leaf blushes and looks away.

Red rolls his eyes and says, "We'll do it. And I'm sorry Professor; I was too focused on trying to become champion."

"I see. I'm glad that you are following your dreams, and I appreciate that you are willingly accepting my request. Now I must warn you. The Kalos region is filled with many wonders, and I have heard that the region holds a secret. The newest Professor, Professor Sycamore, has agreed to meet you in Coumarine City, the port where the S.S. Anne will port."

The children nod their head. Leaf looks at Red.

"So we're all going to Kalos! We can thank Bill for that!"

Red nods his head and looks at his mother. She miles at him and Red returns the smile. They hear a door open and Lt. Surge comes out smiling while carrying a worn out Mr. Green and Sid's father. He throws them to the floor.

"What did you make those poor guys do?" Delia says to Lt. Surge.

"I made them do 100 pushups. They barely made it to 30."

~~~~~~Yellow  
>She opens her eyes. All she could see was a vast sea. She shakes her head and looks around. She's in a boat, she realized. She can hear people talking. She turns around to see many people walking aboard a deck. They all happily wondered about.<p>

"How did I get here?" Jaune asked herself.

"I brought you here."

She turns to see the same mysterious girl who sucked her into the darkness. She was sitting in a wooden bench that was sealed to the floor of the deck.

"Wh-Who are you?" Yellow asked in fear.

The girl stood up and walks up to her.

"I am Sabrina. I am a Gym Leader, here in the Kanto region."

Jaune suddenly remembered her. Sabrina is a new Gym Leader. She overthrew the ex-Gym Leader last year who was a Fighting Type Trainer. People have thought of her as being a very dark Gym Leader, and rumor has it that she has a split personality.

"It's true," Sabrina said as she looked out into the ocean.

"You can read my thoughts?" Jaune questioned with shock.

Sabrina laughs. She faces the puzzled Jaune.

"I think you're confused as to what's happening. I help people with psychic abilities. Or at least try. I can sense them. And I sensed you. Thank goodness I found you, after a vision, people start to get headaches and start to lose their sanity. I helped calm your mind with my powers. It takes a while to try to maintain all that psychic energy, that's why it's the next day."

Jaune tries to suck in all the information,

"Anyways, I should be going, before the other breaks loose," Sabrina says. She begins to walk away.

"W-Wait! Where am I?" Yellow shouts to Sabrina.

The Gym Leader turns to Jaune.

"Your mind wanted to come here because someone you cared about was boarding today, so I brought you here. It's the S.S. Anne. Find this Red guy, and if you want advice, just tell him that you like him. You don't want any more drama, especially with the stunt you pulled off at your school."

Jaune stared in disbelief, and to make her more surprised, Sabrina disappeared in thin air.

Yellow turns to face the ocean. So she's really a psychic after all... and those were visions... What could those visions mean? And Sabrina did read her mind... She knows about Trainer School... and Red...

~~~~~~Vermilion Harbor  
>The five kids stared at their parents. LT. Surge stood behind the kids, wearing a green tanktop and a pair of sunglasses.<p>

"Don't worry; I'll make sure they don't cause trouble aboard the S.S. Anne," the Gym Leader told the parents who nod. He then waves goodbye at them and heads to the ship.

Kenny walks up to his mother and hugs her.

"Be brave Kenny, and be safe. You know I'll always love you." Kenny nods his head and looks over at Sid who was hugging his dad.

"Kenny, you be a good boy. I read in an article saying that children for the past three years have been hitting puberty at the age of ten. I know you're old enough to understand the usage of a condom-"

"Mother!" Kenny screams in shock and blushes.

His mother smiles at his child. "I'm just saying in case those hormones kick up with you and Sid..."

Kenny shakes his head and looks back at Sid.

"Be strong Kenny," his mother tells him again. Kenny nods his head, still blushing at the fact that his mother would say such a thing.

Meanwhile with Sid and his father, Sid was also being embarrassed.

"What, I'm just saying, in case you and your little boyfriend get kinky and stuff."

"Dad! Kenny is not my boyfriend, stop being so gross! Nothing is going to happen!" Sid exclaims.

Sid's father looks over at Kenny and then back at Sid.

"Really? Damn son, you're missing out, that kid could be the next Professor or something!"

Sid growls. "I'm. Not. Gay."

Sid's father shakes his head and wraps his arm around Sid's shoulders.

"Just be alright, Sid. You know I love ya."

Sid rolls his eyes and looks back at Kenny who was laughing with his mother.

"Yeah, I love you too."

Leaf looked over at Blue and then at Red.

"I know Dad. I promise I won't let any guy take advantage of me."

Mr. Green nods his head firmly.

"That's my girl. Especially with that Blue kid. He's trouble."

Leaf nods her head. She looks back at Blue who was staring back at Leaf. Feeling awkward, she looks away but smiles at the thought that Blue was actually looking at her.

Blue looks over at his grandfather who looked worried. Blue knew that something was up, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Gramps, I find it a weird coincidence that you suddenly come up with this whole Kalos thing. It's like you wanted us to leave Kanto or something."

The Professor shakes his head.

"I took the liberty to enlist you all to help Sycamore on the Pokedex since Reed and Leaf already had tickets. Besides you're the one who wanted to go to Kalos remember?"

Blue suddenly remembered. But the true reason was because he wants to beat Red. That bastard actually thought he would go to Kalos with his girl? He looks at Red who was talking to his mother.

_He won't get away._

"-and don't forget to change your underwear and to polish your Pokeballs and to make sure-"

"Mom, seriously, I'll be ok," Red assured her. He sees Delia frown and look down at the floor.

"I thought I could handle seeing you travel around Kanto. But knowing that you are going to a different region..."

Red walks up to his mother and rests his hands on her shoulders. She looks up at her son with teary eyes.

"Mom. I'll come back, I promise. When my journey is done, I promise I'll be back with you, and we can be a family again. Ok? This isn't' goodbye. It's just a short farewell."

Delia couldn't hold it anymore and then hugs Red who hugged her back.

A few yards away, Satoshi and his group were admiring their new acquired tickets by those two weird girls.

"These are legit tickets to the S.S. Anne," Brock says while identifying the tickets.

"Yay! We're going to the Kalos region!" Misty shouts in happiness. Satoshi looks at her and then back at the ship.

"I think I should call my mother first," Satoshi says.

"Let's do it inside the ship, I want to see the inside of it already!" Misty said. She then grabs a hold of Satoshi's arm and they run off.

"Hey wait for me!" Brock calls to them.

~~~~~~The Time is Now: Kalos Region!  
>The five kids line up to the escalator. Kenny and Sid were the first ones to step in. Then Blue steps on it, followed by Leaf. Red walks up to the ascending escalators. He then turns to his mother who waved on him to go on. Suddenly, Red bolted to his mother to give her a hug. She hugs him back.<p>

"I'll miss you."

"I know sweetheart. And so will I."

Red breaks the hug, looks into her eyes, and then faces the S.S. Anne.

Red adjusts his hat. "Well... Kalos region, here I come."

And Red goes to the escalators. He starts to go up. He turns to see his mother who smiled at his son. Red frowns and looks at the ship. He steps onto the docks where Leaf, Blue, Kenny, and Sid waited. He walks up to them.

"Well, the bet is still on," Leaf says to the group.

"Pfft, you bet it is! I'm already one step ahead of you!" Blue says with his cocky smile.

"I suppose the bet will still continue on to the Kalos region," Kenny says while cleaning his glasses.

"You guys are seriously awesome for coming up with a bet like that!" Sid comments giving them a nice smile.

The five of them then walk over to the side of the ship and look down at the harbor to look at all the people gathering to say goodbye to their loved ones.

Red looked down at the docks. His mother was staring at him leave. Red couldn't help but feel like this could be the final time he would see her this close... even though he was this far away.

And suddenly, the boat gave a big blow, signaling that it was time to go. The boat gave a jolt and it began to very slowly sail away.

Red waves at his mother who waves back as her son leaves farther and farther away in the S.S. Anne. Red smiles to himself and shakes the fact of never seeing her again. He continues to wave, and so does Delia. Eventually the ship was far enough where they couldn't see each other anymore.

Red sighs and looks at everyone else.

"Well, I'm off to see around the deck. Tell Lt. Surge I'll smell him in a few," Blue says.

"I'll go with you!" Leaf gladly suggested. Blue shrugs and walks away from the group. Leaf smiles at Red and then heads out with Blue.

Kenny looks out into the ocean. Sid does the same. Feeling guilty of such abandonment, he watches the sea with Kenny and Sid.

Leaf and Blue walk through the people on the deck. As they were walking, Leaf bumps into a kid with crimson hair.

"Hey, watch it!" the kid angrily remarks.

"Sorry," Leaf apologizes

Delia frowns and walks away from the adults.

"Did we do the right thing?" Mr. Green asks Prof. Oak.

The Professor nods his head. "The farther they are away from Kanto, the better. It's too dangerous here, and now the kids won't suspect a thing and will know nothing of the truth."

~~~~~~The Pool Area  
>Arianna continued to sun bathe. She feels Archer sit next to her. He begins to sun bathe as well, smiling widely.<p>

"Is it done?" she asked.

"Yeah, all the bombs are in place," Archer says calmly as he enjoyed the sun.

Arianna smiles at that.

"Good. We wait until the ship is a few days out into the ocean. Then, we attack."

_To Be Continued... Next: Yellow's Plan_


	27. PokeFlashback 5: Evil is Yellow

It was now a week before graduation, and the students in Viridian Trainer School are getting ready to receive their diplomas. All excited to finally get out there and become Pokémon Trainers and live their dreams.

While all of this was happening, Jaune, otherwise known as Yellow, is trying to calm herself. She passed around, trying to calm herself.

"What am I going to do? Tomorrow is the grand lunch party, and I'm supposed to say something, but I still haven't come up with anything!"

She eventually throws herself on the desk. She starts to close her eyes, and soon, she starts daydreaming. She sees Red walking up to her. She blushes and accepts his hand. The priest then claps his hands.

"The newlyweds!"

And then she starts to hear everyone applauding. She turns to see everyone that she knows. Blue was there. Leaf, Kenny, Dom. They were all there.

Red smiles at her. Yellow gives a fangirl scream. Red then suddenly grabs her and kisses her. Yellow can feel her face blush. It was a glorious moment, until...

"Jaune!"

Jaune opens her eyes. She looks to her left and she sees Blue Oak standing there impatiently.

"Oh... hey, Blue."

"Hurry up, we have to go to the Year Book Meeting! It's going to be the last one of the year!"

Jaune nods her head. She sighs and walks up to him. They then head down the hallways. As she walked down the hall, she could see Kenny, who looking downer than ever, next to Leaf. She looks away.

"Hi Jaune! I'll be at the meeting in a bit!" Leaf shouts at her. Yellow looks back, nods her head and gave a fake smile. She then hurries of with Blue.

She knows that Leaf likes Red. It's no secret, it's noticeable. And since Red tells her everything... Red has always been there since the beginning, even before they officially introduced each other. He saved her from that rampaging Pokémon when she was five. And three years later they met here officially. And they've been best friends ever since.

Ironic isn't it? Falling in love with your best friend. It's weird... but it's not like she can speak to him thoroughly. He's always quiet... sometimes. He always likes to be alone, but he enjoys her company. Too bad Red will never see her for the true way that she is. The true loving way that she is.

After the meeting, Jaune went to her friends and started drawing her Yaoi drawings in her sketchbook. She's an excellent drawer, and is a huge fan of Yaoi. She has this habit of shipping random cue boys. She also reads some Yaoi mangas online (including the hardcore ones, in which if she gets caught her life would be over). She adores Yaoi, in fact, she helped Kenny decide on whether or not he should go out with Dom. Basically, Jaune loves gay people.

Even though she herself is in love with Red...

She continues to draw when suddenly, she feels someone go up to her.

"Jaune, I need your help. It's about Leaf."

It was Red, and he obviously wanted advice.

"Oh, hey, Red. What about... Leaf?" she asks him.

"I know I haven't mentioned this, but Leaf kissed me on my cheek the other day. I'm more than positive that I'm one step ahead of Blue to win her heart. She showed me her diary, Jaune! She never lets anyone read it!"

Jaune's heart began to sink deeper and deeper. She feared this. Red actually getting closer to Leaf. And... she kissed him.

"So, can you help me? I'm so close in beating Blue."

Jaune was about to open her mouth when the bell rang. Red sighs. "We'll talk about this more later ok?"

And he walks off. Jaune sighs and gathers her things.

"Why don't you just tell him?" one of her friends said. Jaune shakes her head. She begins to walk away when she overhears one of her friends say this:

"Yellow, Yellow, Yellow. Always improving Red to beat Blue. Is like she's the updated version of those two."

"I know. If I were her, I would tell Red a bad idea to gain Leaf and when he fails to get her, I would get him all by myself."

"Yeah, but Yellow doesn't have the balls to do that, she's too nice."

And her friends walk away, leaving Jaune to stare at them as they enter a classroom.

She stood there as all the hallways became empty, and she still stood. The bell rang, and she still watched the emptied corridors. As if something had snapped inside of her.

She frowns evilly.

"They're right. I'm not even putting an effort to get Red... Maybe this time, I will. Maybe this time, I'll give the wrong advice. This time, Red will fail at talking to her. Red will be all mine then. And luckily for me, I have a plan. And it involves a certain jock to assist."

Jaune enters her classroom and looks at the teacher.

"Excuse me, can I borrow Blue for a few seconds? It's about the dance we're throwing tomorrow," Jaune lied. Wow... she's never lied to a teacher before.

"Why of course Jaune, I can always trust you! Blue Oak?"

The conceded guy stood up and walks pass some girls who stared at him with dreamy and lust filled eyes. He then exits the door with Jaune. Once the door closes, Jaune slams Blue against the wall, surprising him.

"Blue! You and I need to talk!"

Blue's eyes widen. He then smirks.

"I knew it. You have a thing on me. Sure I can give you a chance but you're too nice, I'll honestly feel bad breaking your heart."

Jaune shakes her head.

"Grr, I want you to date Leaf Green now!"

This caught Blue's attention. He pushes her off him and starts circling her.

"Why do you want me to date her? Are you tired of helping Red on getting me girl?"

Jaune sighs and responds, "I can't stand it anymore. I never realized I could be in so much pain for helping Red and also that by helping him, I will lose. I don't want him away."

Blue smiles at Yellow. He walks up to her, towering in the height difference. He grabs her shoulders.

"I want him gone, out of the competition. And I think I found the solution. You Jaune Forrest, are my answers to my prayers. I'm finally getting rid of Red."

"And I'm finally getting rid of that good for nothing wannabe Leaf!"

Blue looks around and then looks back at the classroom. He then starts leading her away.

"So we need a plan right?" he questions.

"I have one already. And it involves the dance tomorrow."

To Be Continued... Next: Stowaways on the S.S. Anne!


	28. Who's Aboard the SS Anne!

-The Sea: S.S. Anne~_ Day 1_-

~~~~~~Red  
>Red walks up to the very edge of the S.S. Anne. He holds on the rail and looks out into the sea. He can feel the wind rush through him as he absorbed the glorious moment. He then sees a group of Magikarp and Gyarados swimming alongside the ship. His smiles grows when he sees a Pokémon that he had never seen before jump out of the water. It waves at Red, yelling <em>Mana! <em>before falling back into the water.

He turns to face Kenny and Sid who were looking at the sea together in a distance from where he stood. At least Kenny can be with someone in a moment like this...

At that moment, he felt something jump on his shoulder. It was Pika, who was admiring the view too. He pets his Pikachu and sighs as the ship continued on its journey.

~~~~~~Kenny and Sid

"Isn't it outstanding Sid? We get to travel across the oceans to reach a different region that has not yet completed the Pokedex! Imagine all the research and findings we can find?! Not to mention all the fascinating articles and ways of live that the Kalos region will bring us!" Kenny talked, barely maintaining his excitement.

Sid laughs. And Kenny looks over at Sid with shock. Clearing his tear from his eye Sid said, "Did I ever tell you how cool you sound when you're excited Ken? You speak so fast it's awesome!"

Kenny blushes. He then looks out into the ocean.

"I suppose one cannot contain such a thrill? Are you excited to travel to Kalos as well Sid?"

Kenny can feel his shoulder get surrounded by Sid's arm. Sid pulls Kenny closer to him.

"Of course I am dude! We get to go and capture more Pokémon in Kalos, I can't wait! It's gonna be great being with you in Kalos!"

Kenny's face turns bright red. He can feel Sid's arm do a sudden jolt.

"You know K-Ken... in the Kalos region... it's considered to be a p-place for l-love..."

Kenny's heart began to race. Is Sid going to say what he thinks is going to say?

"Y-Yes, I have r-read! Kalos is meant for love! Especially in Lumiose City! It will be great to find someone there! Maybe you can find a girlfriend there!"

Kenny can feel his subconscious mind yell at him for saying something so stupid. But then...

"Wha-What if I found it already? What if it doesn't have to be a girlfriend?"

Kenny slowly looks up at Sid who was already looking down at him. Kenny's whole body was turning weak. His eyes began to get teary eyed.

"Sid..."

"Kenny..."

They both close their eyes and start to lean in on each other...

"HI GUYS!"

Kenny and Sid immediately separate from one another. Sid rests his hands on his pockets while Kenny adjusts his glasses. They turn to face someone they thought they would never see again.

Lacy.

~~~~~~Leaf and Blue

Leaf stared at Blue walk a few inches ahead of her. She sighs and looks at the ground. What's the point? Blue if she makes a move closer to him, she'll lose Red. And even though it seems the right thing to do, she can't stop thinking about Red. There's something about him that just drives her crazy.

She looks up to see that Blue was nowhere to be seen. She grunts in annoyance and stops. She looks to the left and then when she turns to the right she sees the most horrific face on Earth. She screams and falls to the ground.

Blue then takes of the mask and begins to laugh.

"Gotcha again Melody! Bwahaha!"

Leaf blushes and walks away with her nose on the air. Blue rolls his eyes and follows after her.

"C'mon it's a joke."

"And then you ask why I don't go out with you."

"Eh?! Really? Is that why you don't go out with me? I should stop don't I?"

Leaf stops and grabs Blue by his shirt.

"No! I mean, yes! Ugh, you just don't get it!"

"I really don't..."

"UGHH! You're so damn- Wraaaagh!"

And Leaf continues to walk towards the end of the ship. It was crowded with people, and there was even a pool. It was a cool touch. She felt like jumping in the water already. She then saw someone familiar. He sat on the edges of the pool, shirtless but recognizable.

She walks up to him, Blue close behind her.

"Paul?"

The purple haired boy looks up and then angrily looks away.

"I thought I could get away from my mistake of coming back to Kanto. But I guess that even then I can't escape you either."

Leaf was confused at that. "Wait, who else in the S.S. Anne?"

"Satoshi and his stupid Gym Leader Sensei's. I also saw Dom and some blue haired girl too."

Leaf gasps and turns to Blue who rolled his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me. Ash is here too? Next thing you know Jaune is on this ship too," Blue says looking annoyed.

"Hi guys!"

It was Yellow who ran up to them with a smile. Blue falls to the ground. Leaf then gave a bewildered smile at Jaune. Paul then smacks his face with his hand.

"I can smell the drama already."

~~~~~~Battle! Red Vs. Kenny!

Kenny and Sid walk up to Red who had watched the whole thing. Lacy also walked up to them, smiling widely yet evilly.

"Lacy?! What are you doing here?!" Red questions with shock and anger.

Lacy flips her hair. "I was in Vermilion Harbor, and we saw that a few people were giving away a few tickets to the S.S. Anne. So Dom and I got some."

Kenny's eyes widen in surprise while Sid groaned.

"Aw Kenny, I thought you would be thrilled that Dom came here too. And Sid, I'm hurt; I thought you would be happy to see me..."

Sid then smiles and starts rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no! I'm glad you came along! I just didn't hope for Dom to join, haha!"

Kenny sadly looks away at these words. Lacy then claps her hands and takes Sid's arm.

"Let's go to the pool! I heard they sell ice-cream there!"

And Lacy pulls Sid away. Kenny watches hopelessly as the two hurry of to the pool. Kenny sighs and walks to the edge of the ship. Red joins him.

"Kenny-"

"I was a fool to think that Sid wanted to kiss me earlier. It seems as though he still thinks of Lacy as some form of love interest..."

Red frowns and rests his hand on Kenny's shoulder. He looks out into the sea and then has an idea.

"I know! Kenny, let's go find them right now! I'll distract Lacy while you get Sid!"

Kenny shakes his head.

"No, she's too smart for that. She'll know. But don't worry Sid. Lt. Surge is right. I need to step up my game if I want Sid to go out with me. She may have won this battle, but she will never win this war!"

Red smiles at this. "That's the way I like to hear you!"

Kenny smiles and then blushes.

"See, now I feel over confident. Red, will you have a battle with me?"

Red gasps.

Kenny looks at the floor. "I know it's random, but I have not yet battled with you. We didn't have one in Kanto, therefore I would like one now. I'm sure there is no rule to fight on deck. So what say you? Do accept my challenge?"

Red smirks. "I never refuse a battle!"

Kenny cleans some dirt of his glasses. He sets them on his face, and a small glare shines through them. He grabs his Pokeball and throws it in the air.

"Go, Deerling!"

Red smiles and tosses his Pokeball into the air.

"Charmeleon, I choose you!"

And both Pokémon faced off. A few people surround and stood around to see the battle.

"Deerling, Jump Kick!"

"Dodge and Ember!"

Deerling was too fast however. Before Charmeleon can move, Deerling had jumped into the air and using its front hoof, it kicked it on its face. Charmeleon does a small turn and then breathes out fire from its nostrils.

"Now use Grass Whistle!" Kenny exclaims.

Deerling stood still and a small song started to play. Charmeleon covered its ears. When the song stopped playing, Charmeleon smiles.

"Ember!"

The Fire Type opens its mouth and fire spews out, swallowing Deerling whole. It fell to the floor, completely fainted.

"Deerling no!"

Red cheers and Charmeleon wipes blood of its face.

Kenny then smiles and grabs his last Pokeball.

"Alright it's time to rise! Go Sandslash! Let's rumble!"

And Sandslash comes out. It shines for a few seconds and a few people start admiring the Pokémon with comments about the different color and the sparkles that it released.

Red knew that Charmeleon is weak against Sandslash. This is bad.

"Your move Red. Unless you wish for me to end this quickly."

Red smirks and extends his arm to the right.

"Charmeleon, Metal Claw!"

Red's Pokémon rushes towards Sandslash who stood still. Charmeleon's claws shine twice and turn to a silver color. Charmeleon swipes to left and Sandslash dodges, and then to right in which Sandslash dodges by jumping into the air.

"Magnitude!"

Sandslash then lands on top of Charmeleon, and the whole area start to shake violently. The people held on to something. It was Magnitude 9! It was super effective!

Charmeleon felt the full blast of the effect, and started screaming as it felt the area shake. It then faints. Sandslash then gets off and walks away. The area stops shaking.

Red, who was dazzled by the strength of Sandslash, retuned Charmeleon.

"Wow, Kenny. You sure know how to keep up a match. But It's over! Go Ivysaur!"

Kenny knew this was going to happen.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!"

"Sandslash, use Swift!"

Ivysaur releases its vines and start to follow Sandslash who was running around. It then does a backflip, catches both of the vines with its claws, and stars fly out of its chest and start flying to the defenseless Ivysaur. It was hit, and the vines retract.

Red stares in amazement at how badass Sandslash was.

"Shall we end this? Sandslash, use Crush Claw!"

Sandslash smiles widely and its claws extend to a larger size. The crowd gasps. And swiftly, Sandslash rushes to Ivysaur. It then does a small spin with its claws, slashing Ivysaur across its face. It flies across the ship until it lands on a trashcan, sending debris everywhere.

Ivysaur emerged, still able to battle.

Kenny grunts while Red smiles.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!"

And the Grass Type releases the sharp leaves that fly towards Sandslash. It was struck many times, and it rolls away feeling its wounds. It was super effective, but it wasn't enough.

"Sandslash, Magnitude!"

"Vine Whip!

Sandslash jumps high into the air, but the vines slap it higher into the air. It flies all the way up and surpasses the height of the ship. It then begins to fall down. Kenny had no choice but to surrender, such a fall is dangerous. He returns Sandslash who was actually fainted.

Kenny sighs and looks at the floor.

"My confidence took ahold of me..."

Red returns his Ivysaur and walks up to Kenny who paid Red $290 for winning.

"It was a great battle. You're really good at this Kenny!" Red complimented. Kenny smiles at Red and blushes. Just as he was about to speak a group of people came up to them saying all sorts of comments.

"Excuse me, coming through!"

The people departed and a man in a white marine uniform walked up to them.

"I figured it would be you! You are Red, correct?"

Red and Kenny exchange looks and then Red nods. The man smiles widely, but it was unnoticeable due to the big brown beard that covered his lips.

"Haha! I knew it! Everyone hear me! This is the boy who helped save all those stolen Pokémon in Vermilion City! My wife's Growlithe was also in that bag that you saved! everyone, Red is a hero!"

And then the clapping and cheering come. Red became consumed by a rush of something, and he didn't know what it was. He smiles awkwardly at the cheering crowd of people.

"And you!" the man says pointing at Kenny, "I want to invite you also to dinner! Red, I would appreciate if you could come to my dinner with my wife and me. Bring anyone you like!"

Red shakes his head in confusion. "I'm sorry sir, but who are you?"

The man claps his forehead with his hand. He laughs.

"My dear boy, forgive me! I am Capt. Oceano! I owe you a lot Red, so please it would be an honor for you to come and join me dinner with my family."

Red nods his head but he was unsure about this.

"Great, and please invite people you know! I want to meet who the friends of the great Red are! As for now, I'm off to see how everything is checking on the S.S. Anne!"

And the Capt. was off, along with the crowd. Red faces Kenny who just shrugs.

~~~~~~A Few Minutes Later

Lt. Surge paced around the ship's deck. He looks over at the staring children who were all lined up in a line.

"All right listen here you maggots. Here on the S.S. Anne, things are cool and amazing and filled with attractive people from the Kalos region. Well from every region, but still, what I am about to say to you is important. Now I ain't stupid, I can see how you all act around each other. The twelve of you have some sort of significance to one another. Some are friends. Some are rivals."

Brock, Misty, Satoshi, Paul, Red, Blue, Leaf, Jaune, Kenny, Sid, Dom, and Lacy look at each other.

Paul crosses his arms. "Hmph, I don't know why I'm here."

Lt. Surge grabs him by his shirt and lifts him up.

"DON'T ACT STUPID YOU KNOW WHY!"

He then drops him. "Now give me twenty!"

Paul then frantically starts doing push-ups. Dom gives a small laugh. Lt. Surge walks up to him and yells at him to give him forty. Dom then starts doing them with ease.

"Now, listen. Be nice to one another or I swear you'll be out of this ship before you can even say water! It's my vacation here, and if I hear any trouble coming from any of you, YOU'RE OUT!"

The kids nod their heads. Lt. Surge then takes out a few cards.

"Kenny, Sid, here's your room number, your stuff is there already."

Kenny and Sid smile at each other and run up to get their cards. Lt. Surge then hands the cards to Red, Blue, and Leaf. He then looks at the remaining kids.

"I'm sure you all have your rooms. Now if you excuse me, I gotta find me some ladies."

And the very tall Gym Leader was off. The twelve trainers surround each other.

"He is very serious. He will find a way to send you out of the S.S. Anne," Kenny explains to everyone.

"I hate how he's the one taking all responsibility, I'm a Gym Leader too!" Misty says crossing her arms.

"That's because unlike you and Brock, Lt. Surge proved to be a tougher Gym Leader," Blue said in his cocky ways. Brock and Misty were about to attack when Satoshi stood up.

"I think you should cool off Gary!" Satoshi says with his fists closed.

"Says the one who didn't even beat the Gym Leader at all," Paul said calmly with his eyes closed while leaning on a wall. Satoshi looks like he was about to blow up.

"This is what he meant! I think it'll be best to stay away from one another," Red says trying to calm Satoshi down.

"That's gonna be hard for Kenny and Leaf," Lacy said while playing with her beautiful periwinkle hair.

"Take that back you slut!" Leaf exclaims with anger.

Sid steps in the middle of everyone. "Guys, please! We're weighing in on each other!"

Dom then laughs. "Don't you mean you fatty?"

Sid closes his eyes. Everyone gasped. Kenny looks over at Sid.

"Well, screw it, I guess this ship ain't all that worth it!"

And Sid jumps on Dom. Satoshi then starts attacking Blue. Leaf was about to jump on Lacy who moved away, and Leaf lands on a cooler. Paul then starts to walk away. Red sighs and starts dragging Jaune away who looked completely scared the whole time. Kenny and Brock then try to take Sid out of Dom who was punching him ferociously. Satoshi and Blue just rolled around the floor.

"What on Earth is going on here?"

They all stop what they're doing when they turn to see a very tall man in an all-black suit with some orange stripes surrounding it. He had very long red hair that stuck up like a mane. His side burns and beard connected to his red hair making him look rather sinister.

Immediately the kids dispersed, except for Dom and Sid who were still on top of one another.

"Sorry Mr., we will stop," Kenny apologizes. The man only smirked and walked away. All the kids turn to face the tall and mysterious man walk away. And when Kenny turned his face, he saw a kid. He seemed a bit older then him, maybe a year or two.

He looked almost exactly the same as the man only smaller, with no facial hair and with a much more friendlier attitude. He wore a t-shirt that was too tight for him, it showed his muscles. He also wore a pair of shorts and sandals. His hair was dark red too, like the man.

"Sorry for the interruption, my brother is one of the main founders in the S.S. Anne. My name is Léolin," the boy spoke. He had a French accent making him sound somewhat elegant. He didn't keep his eyes of Kenny who looks away in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm off. Nice to meet you Léolin. See ya later cutie," Dom said winking at Kenny. The ex-boyfriend blushes and looks at Léolin who for some reason kept staring at Kenny with interest.

And as soon as it started, everyone left their separate ways. Kenny however stayed with Sid who wiped some saliva of his mouth.

"That Dom guy, I'll get him back."

Léolin smiles and then says, "Pardon me for asking, but that boy who called you cutie, is he your boyfriend?"

Sid laughs. "That guy? He's nothing but a jerk who's trying to get at Kenny who's clearly not interested in him at all."

Léolin looks at Sid.

"I suppose you are Kenny's boyfriend then?"

Sid freezes in place and so does Kenny.

"Ah, alas, I thought you were by the way you were jealous of that other fellow."

Sid looked taken aback and looks at Kenny who looked as shocked as he did. He then feels Léolin grab his hand. He looks to see Léolin on his knees. Kenny gasps when Léolin kisses his hand. Sid screams in shock.

"Well my_ Ballot Ami_, may I say that you are an interesting person? I can see why all the attention goes to you. For you are a _beau une,_ a beautiful man. Now if you excuse me, I must be at my quarters. _Au revoir_, Kenny. Hope to see from you soon."

And with that Kenny is left traumatized by Léolin's words. Sid stares in anger at Kenny and then at Léolin. He closes his fists.

"Kenny, clearly that guy wants you."

Kenny smiles at that. "I can see. Which is not all a bad thing. He's rather flattering. I suppose what they say about Kalos-Folk is true, they are charming."

Sid gasped, "You found that guy charming?!"

Kenny blushes and this time does nothing to hide it. "Yes. I actually want to meet him later. Maybe he can teach me more about the Kalos region… But as for now, shall we go to our room?"

Sid stares at Kenny leave in disbelief. Did... Kenny blush? He did didn't he?! He blushed to that one Léolin guy! He actually thinks he's 'charming' and stuff! Sid angrily looks to his shoulder and sees Léolin with a group of girls. He was laughing and then looks over at their direction and smiles at the sight of Kenny, making Sid furiously walk away with Kenny.

First Dom. Now this really hot guy that came out of literally nowhere. What is up with guys liking Kenny. he's not gay. Especially gay for those two guys. Kenny deserves someone better. Someone like... Sid blushes and closes his eyes and shakes the thought.

The farther Kenny is away from those guys, the happier he'll be.

~~~~~~Red and Jaune

Red stares into Jaune. Yellow eventually gave in.

"Ok, ok! I don't have a room. I, uh- teleported on here. I don't know how. I guess my powers are taking into effect! Hahahaha!"

Red gave Jaune a worried full look and shakes his head. He then wraps his arm around her.

"Well since you don't have a room, we can share mine."

Jaune's face turns dark red. Could it be?

"Since you know, we're both best friends and don't like each other we don't have follow the separate rooms rule."

Jaune sighs. Well at least she can be with Red. Maybe they can sleep in the same bed. And maybe... And then Yellow's nose exploded with blood. Red notices and gave a playful laugh.

"Wow Jaune, thinking dirty things about me?"

Jaune just gave a small nervous laugh and takes out a napkin to cover her nose.

Red then stops and looks at her. Jaune nervously looked at her crush.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me? The Captain wants me to have dinner with him and Kenny. He said I can invite anyone I want, so I'd figure I would invite you."

Jaune's eyes started to sparkle. Red, her Senpai, is asking her to dinner?

"Yes! I would love to!" she says with glee.

"Great! All I have to do is find Leaf and we're set!"

Jaune's heart sank down. Why does she have to come? Oh wait... Red likes Leaf. Always has. And...

~~~~~~Leaf and Blue

Leaf stares at the boy with red hair that she bumped into earlier. He was wearing all black and was secretly picking people's pockets.

"Blue, that kid is stealing people's money!" Leaf tells Blue. He just shrugs and continues to walk. Leaf grabs him and they both stop.

"Blue! That kid is trouble, I can see it!"

Blue annoyingly sighs. "I don't like to be the good guy, besides, that kid probably has some psycho parents and I really don't want to get involved with. As for me, I'm going to explore the lower parts of the ship. Smell ya later!"

And he was gone. Leaf stood alone while people from across the world passed her. She looks back at the kid with red hair who was gone.

"I'm gonna find out what that kid is really up to."

~~~~~~Bar

Tyson swallowed the martini. He then looks at his watch and then asked the waiter for another round.

At this moment, a man sat next to him. It was Viper. He orders a beer and looks over at Tyson.

"You know, I'm surprised you came. I thought you were the only one who refused to come here," Viper says as he got his drink and took a sip.

Tyson drank his martini in a whole and asked for another.

"I guess the Boss forced you to come aboard. He sure likes torturing his victims, don't you agree?"

Tyson continued to say nothing and waited for his drink. He hears Viper get up from his seat and walk over to him.

"Try not to get too drunk. You don't want to miss out the fireworks now do you?" Viper whispered in his ear.

Tyson looks over Viper and then cursed him off. Viper just smiles and leaves. Tyson then grabbed his martini and swallowed it. He asked for another.

~~~~~~Lacy and Dom

Lacy watches out at the sea. She was frowning and was tempted to jump over the railing then. And maybe some Pokémon would eat her. She hears Dom coming closer to her and she sets her smile.

"Lacy, we have to do something about Sid, now. They share the same room."

Lacy looks over at Dom. She rests her hand on his shoulder.

"Patience. All good things come to those who wait. And we will get what we want. You get your Kenny, and I get Sid."

Lacy walks over to the bench. She sits on it and takes out her PokeGear.

"You still haven't told me why you're after Sid. He's nothing but a stupid fatass, why are you so desperately trying to win him over Kenny."

Lacy annoyingly ignores Dom. He will never understand. He will never get it. She then walks over to the railing to look back at the ocean.

No one will ever get her. Not after everything that happened in Unova…

_To Be Continued... Next: Lacy's Past!_


End file.
